Bleached Vampire
by Agent-G
Summary: Yokai Academy is somehow being attacked by hollows and Ichigo and friends are asked to help as the mystery is looked into. Can they pass for 'normal' students in a school full of monsters? Multiple pairings inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Rosario+Vampire, and I make no profit from this.**

**Author's Note: This is something I've been thinking of trying out, if there isn't enough response then I'll take it down and continue on with other stories but I hope people enjoy this. Also remember I do this for fun, it's not a job for me so please give me a little slack with the spelling/grammar. I do double check my work but I keep missing things so forgive any mistakes. I try to make up for it with good plot and storytelling.**

**This takes place after the Winter War and sometime during part II of Rosario + Vampire.**

**Bleached Vampire**

**Chapter 1: Calling for Help**

It was a quiet day in Yokai Academy, the secret school where monsters went to learn how to live in the human world, to pass as human, to live among them in secret. In the past there had been many bloody battles and this place was created to help the younger generations adapt to the new world. The entire area was hidden behind a powerful barrier that kept it out of the human world, in its own pocket dimension that only special routes could gain access to it. The place looked very gothic; you had forest that looked right out of old monster films with their dead looking trees, graveyards, and a constant red sky in the morning light. Even the water looked like blood at times, but despite the scary look of the place it was filled with young people.

Although for the most part with so many different types of monsters they got alone, there were problems in the past. One had been the Student Police, originally created to promote peace that had been corrupted over time. They had been silent ever since last year when the Newspaper Club defeated their leader Kuyou. Although it had been a team effort, many believed that it was solely Tsukune Aono, a part of the club that had defeated him by himself. In fact the Newspaper Club got into a lot of trouble and had also fixed many problems plaguing the school. The last major foe they had defeated had been the group ANTI-THESIS. A group of hybrid Yokai that hated the 'pure blood' monsters, their leader a former human of all things, had tried to break the barrier and flood the human world with monsters again, leading to a new age of war between human and Yokai.

But they had been stopped, although the barrier had weakened enough for many to see the school for a short time it was back up with no problems. At least, that's what many believed.

Currently a young girl and boy, first years were running through one of the forests that actually had the leaves still on it. They were pretty average, well in their human forms, just a regular young couple out for some fun. They wore the standard green tops and brown pants/skirt uniform for the school as they were currently ditching a class to sneak off alone. There were rumours that this section of the school grounds was being haunted. They wanted to see if the stories were true, plus it was a chance to be alone. The boy Ash had been trying to get the dark haired Lucy alone for some time. He figured a little scary trip alone, maybe her lumping into his arms and he could pretend to be the big strong 'hero' for her.

"So you think we'll find anything?" Lucy asked as they looked around. "I mean spirits are pretty rare here."

"That's true," Ash commented as the green haired boy looked around as well. "Normally spirits don't bother to stick to Yokai areas for some reason. At least that's what my grandfather told me as a kid, I've never even seen one before."

"Yeah same here," Lucy admitted. She too heard all kinds of stories about ghosts and spirits but they mainly stuck to the human world for some reason and she did not like going there. She preferred the Yokai territories herself. The human world was too crowded for her taste, she preferred nature.

They continued on looking for signs of this so called haunting that people were talking about recently but so far no luck.

"Awww, I was hoping to see something today," Lucy pouted.

Ash grinned as he came up behind her and suddenly wrapped his arms around her. She yelped as she jumped in his arms and turned to glare at him. "You jerk!"

He only laughed a bit, "Sorry, but I couldn't help it. Besides you wanted to come out here but since we got this place to ourselves, how about we at least make the most of it?"

She grinned, that was part of her plan as well. She was moving closer when she thought she heard something in the forest.

"Wait did you hear that?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, maybe it's a big bad monster then," Ash grinned moving in closer.

"No I'm serious I think I heard something," she insisted as she pushed him away looking into the thicker part of the forest. "Hello is anyone there?"

At first there was nothing, just silence although it was a deep silence, not even animal noises. Then they felt it, a terrible pressure suddenly on them. It was like a bucket of cold water had been splashed onto their bodies and the water stayed there, weighing them down slightly. It was a very cold and empty feeling, something dark and totally alien to them. Something that felt like it was not meant to be here, something that felt hungry and terrible.

"W-what is this feeling?" Ash asked. "Is this some kind of Yokai power?"

"I don't think so!" Lucy said as she felt pure terror as the feeling she was getting. This was not like any monster power she had felt in her life. The power was something totally different and it was getting closer. It was then that they heard it, a sound unlike any other. It was like howl mixed in with multiple cries overlapping. It was a horrible sound, one of hunger and pain that seemed to cut right into you. You could just feel the screaming sound right to your bones.

It was then that a large creature of some kind bound out of the forest. It was very large, three times the size of a bull. It was dark screen with scales and claws. It looked like a cross between a lizard and a snake. The very odd thing was the large hole in its body and the large white mask it had on its face. It leaped at the two teenagers as they cried out in fear. Just before it attacked them, large thorny vines shot out of the earth wrapping up the monster. The two didn't waste any time in running away, they didn't know what was going on but they would never again skip class after this.

"Well I hope they learned their lesson," a female voice in the sky said to herself. This was Ruby Toujou, sixteen year old witch that worked at the school. She had many jobs as the school took her in, gave her a home and a job not to mention a new wand. She was a pretty young thing, with several pigtails in her long brown hair and wore a gothic style black and pink dress. She looked down at the Hollow she had captured.

She was currently flying with the use of large magical raven winds on her back. "These things are starting to become a nuisance," Ruby said to herself as she commanded the thorns to rip apart the evil spirit. It howled in pain as it was shredded, the body disintegrating as it 'died' if you could say that a spirit that had already died, can die again. She floated on down to take a better look at the area, these creatures had started to show up soon after the barrier had failed. Now they were showing up more and more, and they seemed to be getting stronger as well. As a member of the school, she was tasked with defeating the Hollows as they showed up and keeping it from panicking the student body.

But if this kept up, she was worried that she might get over her head. But the Chairman didn't want the students to get involved.

"Well at least that was just one, last time three showed up," Ruby remarked and felt the presence just in time as something large and dark nearly attacked her in the sky. She turned to see a very large multi-winged Hollow had also been in the area. It had a very long neck with a mask that was shaped like a bird's beak. It howled at her making her wince at the sound, she was still not used to that sound they made was it charged towards her. She quickly flew up to dodge but the tail it had wasn't a single long piece but many smaller ones. As it passed under her, one of these smaller tails grabbed her foot and dragged her along. It swooped down into the trees and she knew that she could get seriously hurt if it dragged her uncontrolled through the branches.

She raised her staff as many magical black crows appeared and started to peck at the mask. She had been told by the Chairman that was the main weak point of the Hollow. It thrashed its head side to side trying to prevent the destruction of the mask. It was distracted enough that he flew too close to the trunk of a tree, smashing partly into it. It crashed to the ground as it let Ruby so, she managed to slow down but not enough before she too hit a tree. She took the blow with her side and gritted her teeth as the pain shot through her.

Normally she liked pain but not when her life was at stake. She quickly recovered and saw the Hollow was trying to get back up. She called forth her powers of nature and the roots of the trees came out of the ground to hold it. It wouldn't hold for long, the Hollow was a strong one. She flew quickly right at the monster as she slammed her staff into the mask. Her power shattered the mask and the Hollow started to decay like the first one. She slumped against a tree, that one had been too close.

**-Chairman's Office-**

It was later and Ruby had given her report to the Chairman of the school, also known as The Exorcist. His office was always dark, in fact you could hardly make out anything with all the deep shadows. His desk was brightly lit with candle light. The man himself was dressed in white robes like that of some kind of priest with a hood that hide his face under shadows at times. His glasses always seem to reflect enough light so you couldn't see the eyes behind them. He was one of the three Dark Lords of the school, the most public one at least. Even though Ruby worked for him, she still had no idea what the other two looked like.

"I see, so Ruby what do you think of our little pest problem?" The chairman said in a somewhat creepy tone of voice with a smile that had no warmth to it.

"I think that the Hollows are increasing in number and power," Ruby said honestly. "Do we have any idea how they keep getting through the barrier Mr. Chairman?"

The Chairman rested his elbows on the desk as he folded his hands together. "Sadly no, somehow they keep getting in. It happened when the barrier fell for that brief moment so it could have left cracks that they are exploiting but so far I haven't seen anything. However I think it's time for some special help with this, so I've called upon for some help."

"Help sir?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, in fact if they are on time they should be here any moment," The chairman grinned looking at a certain spot. "Be so good as to get some tea for our guest would you?"

"Oh, of course," Ruby said although she had no idea what was going on for sure. She had been filled in on certain things. When the Hollows first showed up, he explained how they were corrupted souls originally. It made sense that an exorcist would know this of course, but then he explained to her a few things like Soul Society and the Shinigami. She didn't know everything but she got the basic understanding down. How to kill Hollows and that feeling you got when they were near was from what was called reiastu, a spiritual pressure that was felt in their from their reiryoku, the spirit power that was very similar to Yokai power. In fact, it was because of this similarity that many Yokai could feel and see spirit forms than say humans.

As she was getting the try with warm tea ready she saw something surprising. An old style Japanese door suddenly appeared in the large office. It opened down the middle as the doors slid open, it was a very bright light coming from it as a very large form came out of it. Ruby looked up at the large figure, it looked like some kind of Yokai, like a giant werewolf in their true form. Only she knew that even Ginei wasn't that large in his natural form. The man was also brown in black robes with a white cloak with the number seven in kanji written on the back.

It took her a moment to realise this must be that Senkaimon gateway she had been told about, the portals that could lead from this world to Soul Society.

"Ah, I take it that you are Captain Komamura?" The Chairman asked the new figure.

"That would be me," Komamura nodded politely. "I must admit, when we received your message through Urahara we were surprised. The Yokai world was supposed to be isolated from Hollows so we haven't had a need to patrol them."

"It would seem that things have changed," The Exorcist said. He gestured to Ruby who laid out some tea for them. Komamura nodded his thanks to the young witch. "We still have no idea how they are getting through the barrier but I fear that with so many Yokai here and no other source of food, the Hollows are drawn to the Yokai energy. It will only be a matter of time before they find the school and then all the children will be at risk."

Komamura nodded in understanding, although Hollows did prefer souls, from what the 12th division theorized, is that Yokai energy is close enough to be a valid food supply for Hollows. Although what would happen to a Hollow that ate them wasn't sure, it had been a very long time since Yokai and Hollows had been in the same area. Normally the monsters that lived among humans, their power was masked by all the human souls in the human world. So Hollows generally ignored them like they usually do with living humans. But this area had no human souls, so the Hollows would be forced to find a new food source.

"You want Soul Society to send help in your message," Komamura stated. "You picked a troubling time, we are currently stretched thin. With the end of the Winter War and Aizen, there is chaos in Hueco Mundo we believe. They have no real leadership and all the Arrancar and other Hollows have been running rampant. Normally there have never been so many Arrancar but with Aizen's experiments he created an army of them."

"We currently have no experienced Shinigami to patrol this area, and if the situation worsens they would not have the power needed if an Arrancar or a Menos shows up."

"Hmm, that is indeed a problem," The Chairman said thinking about the problem. "It would have preferred if they could have passes as students as well, it would allow them to be seen everywhere without suspicion. I don't want to worry the students after all, this school is a very important place."

Komamura thought about it and an idea hit him. He would have to run it by Head Captain Yamamoto but it might work. "There is one possibility, but the problem would be convincing him and maybe his friends."

"I thought all Shinigami follow orders of the Gotei 13?"

Komamura paused a bit, "Well...let's just say that he's a special case and his friends are not Shinigami but they are very capable."

The Chairman leaned forward on his chair interested, "Please, tell me more."

**-Karakura Town, One Week Later-**

Karakura town was a Western Tokyo town that was pretty normal, well at least on the surface. You would never have known that the place was the greatest source of spirit power in the world currently or that the place was usually plagued with Hollows, human spirits and had been the battle ground that could have destroyed the entire town. But after the Winter War things had changed a bit. The spirit power was slowly leaving the area, at least to what Urahara had said. Also Hollows had been slowly dropping off. Something about all the left over spirit force from the battle was like a warning to all the Hollows. Kind of like how prey smell the scent of a predator, and with all the Captains that had gone fighting full out, many of the weaker Hollows avoided the town.

This was the cause for one Ichigo Kurosaki to be a bit bored. The tall orange haired teen was walking home from school. It was just another ordinary day in his life, at least more normal now. With so little Hollow attacks he had more time than he knew what to do with again. Sure they did show up now and then but nothing like how they used to. Sometimes even his friends managed to get there ahead of him and had already dealt with them. So he spent some of his free time with his friends or training with the Vizard. Given the way his mask had changed he wanted to learn about why this happened. Of course they had no idea, being a Vizard was still largely uncharted territory.

Ichigo still didn't know how to use abilities like Cero, although he kind of wished he did. That would be useful in a fight. It was also a bit bored without Rukia around, after the war she had gone back. He did kind of miss the midget even if she did get on his nerves. He just got used to seeing her with his family in the mornings but he knew it wouldn't last. Plus Kon kept whining about how Rukia was no longer around.

Things had changed that's for sure, he also didn't have to keep any more secrets from Tatsuki, Keigo and Mizurio. Although Tatsuki had waited until he was back in his human body before kicking the crap out of him. She was still not happy how he had lied to her and hadn't told her about, well everything. To make matters worse she made sure that Orihime wouldn't heal him for a few days afterword. But it had been months, spring was here and she was no longer pissed. Although she did feel a little left out with not having any powers. Thankfully Keigo and Mizurio were a bit more understanding. Even if Keigo kept bugging him about Rangiku, that boy was a glutton for punishment.

The odd thing is, back when this first started with Rukia giving him her powers, he wanted to go back to an easy life. Now that he was basically there, he was restless. He had been fighting battles for so long with such intensity that he was missing it. He actually missed battling strong enemies, or going against the odds. Hell one day he actually caught himself thinking of going to Soul Society to see if Kenpachi wanted that damn rematch he kept on bugging Ichigo for. Of course the second he thought of that he mentally slapped himself and was worried for his sanity. Actually going to Kenpachi and asking for a fight? Just how bored was he to do something so suicidal?

He arrived home, the simple yellow building was both home and walk in clinic that his insane father ran.

"I'm home," Ichigo said and ducked on instinct. The flying heel kick of this father just missed his head, he didn't waste any time, Ichigo just gave a left punch to the man's sternum. He looked down at his father who laid on the ground gasping for air. "Don't you ever learn!?"

"You...you have done well my son..." He groaned out.

Ichigo left them there, it would be awhile before the old man could get up for a counter attack. Seriously, what kind of father kept trying to do surprise attacks on his own son? He put the thought aside as one of his younger sisters ran up to him.

"Nii-san," Yuzu came to him with a letter. "This was dropped off for you."

"Huh. Oh thanks," He blinked at the letter. Who would send him a letter? He opened it up as he read it, it was simple and to the point.

'_**Come to the Urahara shop at 6, don't be later or something bad might happen.'**_

That was it, that was the whole letter. Ichigo had a very bad feeling about all of this. When things involved 'Mr. Hat and Clogs' something bad usually happened. And he really didn't want to risk the whole 'bad things might happen', he could read between the lines. Most likely he would send another one of those damn blood message balloons into his room. It took him a damn half-hour to clean up the mess from the last one. He sighed, well he might as well go and see what the man wanted.

**-Later-**

When Ichigo arrived at Urahara's little shop he was surprised to find several others already there. Sitting there was Orihime, Sado and of all people Uryu. He had to grin seeing the last Quincy there trying to look dignified, he wondered how Urahara blackmailed the guy into coming. Since Uryu still was technically under that promise to his father about not getting involved with Shinigami again.

"So you finally showed, huh Ichigo." That was a voice he hadn't heard in months as Rukia walked in from another room in her Shinigami robes.

"Ah, Kuchiki-san!" Orihime smiled at seeing her friend again after so long. She had only gotten here a few minutes before Ichigo and had no idea what was going on. She had just been told to take a seat and wait for the others.

"Nice to see you again Orihime," Rukia smiled at the long haired girl. "And to the rest of you, it's been too long."

"Rukia, good to see you, how have you been?" Ichigo asked taking a seat at the small round table.

"Not bad," she commented with a shrug, "It's gotten a bit busy lately so sorry I haven't kept in touch."

"Oh? It's pretty dull here," Ichigo said as he wondered about that.

"As much as reunions are great and all why are we here?" Uryu asked pushing up his glasses. The only reason he came was because Urahara said that he owed the man one for letting him know that Orihime had been kidnapped and for getting him into Hueco Mundo. So he was here to listen to what was going on but he couldn't go against his promise. He gave his word as a Quincy and his pride wouldn't let him break his word.

"It seems that there is a unique problem," Rukia said as she sat down with the others. "Some time ago, Soul Society was contacted by another group for help. It seems their school is being attacked by Hollows and they need help in dealing with them."

"Why would they go after a school?" Yasutora "Chad" Sado the half Mexican and very large man asked.

"I'm wondering how they even knew about Soul Society," Uryu said as he caught that bit of information. "No normal school would know about that."

"You're right it's not a normal school," Rukia said to them. "It's a school for Yokai."

There was a pause in the room as Ichigo looked at the short dark haired Shinigami. "Yokai...you mean as in monsters, like vampires and stuff? You're telling me that there is a school for them and that they exist?"

Rukia looked annoyed at the boy, "What you don't believe me?" She challenged him after all this reminded her of their first talk when they first met.

"No I believe you," Ichigo said to her surprise. "Given everything that's gone on with my life since I met you, I'm not really surprised by this kind of stuff anymore."

"Oh...well...good then," Rukia wasn't sure how to take that comment and decided on moving on. "I've been assigned to go, since I have the most experience in school life so I'm going to pose as a student there. But given that more powerful Hollow could show up, I was asked if any of your could come with me."

"Wait you want us to just up and leave and go to some strange school to fight Hollows?" Ichigo yelled out. "Are you insane? Who will protect the town or what will I even tell my family not to mention I can't just leave school just like that!"

"I know that!" Rukia said angrily. "Let me finish! Anyway, if you agree, there have been preparations by Yokai Academy for transfers. You can transfer out of the school for however long the mission is and also you can be transferred back. You can tell your families that you're being accepted into a private school."

"Yeah...well what about the town then?" Ichigo hadn't expected such a detailed plan, something seemed off. Rukia never planned things out this well, but there was still one large hole in her logic. He protected this town, and even if it was relatively quiet it could get more Hollows eventually.

"I have a plan for that," As the man himself, Kisuke Urahara former Captain of the 12th Division and Shinigami in exile. Although he had been pardoned for his former crimes by the Head Captain after the war, he still stayed having grown attached to the human world life. The man walked out with his ever present green and white robe and stripped hat. His fan unfolded in front of his face fanning himself for some unknown reason. "Shinji said he'd do it."

"Shinji said what!?" Ichigo nearly jumped up, this was the first he ever heard of this.

"Oh yes, the Vizards are bored to be honest so they agreed to take over your duties." Urahara grinned to himself. "Plus I'm sure that a low level Shinigami can be sent here to help with soul burials. So there is no problem! You can go at any time now."

"Hey I haven't agreed to anything yet!" Ichigo yelled back at the man.

"Well, how about you at least listen to the request from someone from there?" He smirked seeing their reactions. He stepped aside as Ruby walked into the room, she was a bit nervous as she bowed to everyone there. Everyone hadn't been expecting a normal looking girl (albeit in strange gothic dress) to show up.

"Hello, my name is Ruby and I'm here on behave of Yokai Academy," Ruby looked everyone over. There was a very prim and proper looking boy in glasses. She could see that he sat very straight, good posture and looked very sharp. Then there was the extremely large dark skinned boy that didn't look fully Japanese, although his size was intimidating, there was a feeling of gentleness about him. The girl was looking at her with wide eyed wonder. Ruby couldn't help but see similar person as her friend Moka, the girl seemed to be the very positive type, long reddish hair and a chest that was in league with Kurumu.

It was the orange haired boy that she looked at the most. At first he looked like a tall and handsome looking boy but with this scowl that seemed to be etched into this face. But it was the eyes that caught her attention. Although they were a plain brown, it was the intensity in them that Ruby was caught by. The look of a warrior, someone that would never back down a look she had only seen when Inner Moka was released. It was the same type of eyes he shared with the vampire.

"Oh what kind of yokai are you Ruby-san?" Orihime jumped up excited at meeting the girl.

"Oh, I'm a witch," Ruby said shocked by how the girl was so openly friendly. From what she was told this girl was a human with strange powers that were unique to the world. Ruby was a lot better at dealing with humans now, but there was still a small part of her that was uncertain around strangers.

"Oh that's so neat!" Orihime had a million questions about that. "Can you turn people into things, can you fly on a broom or how about cats? Do you have a black cat? We have one that talks named Yoruichi, well she's only a cat sometimes, other times she's this beautiful woman. She's not here for some reason but she's most likely out doing something."

Ruby was surprised the girl had such lung capacity to say all that in one go. "W-well I can fly but I use raven wings, I don't have a cat or anything and I don't turn people into things, that's actually a stereotype that witches don't like."

"Oh sorry I didn't know," Orihime apologised.

"Oh it's okay," Ruby smiled at her as she sat down with them. "Not many people know what real witches are like. But I'm here to ask for your help." She looked to everyone there. "We're keeping things quiet for the students but I'm afraid that sooner or later it will get too much to handle normally. The Hollows are increasing in number and strength. I'm afraid what will happen if something very powerful enters."

"How have you been dealing with the Hollows?" Uryu asked as he noticed something about Ruby. There was a bandage on her arm that she was trying to hide. "Did you get that injury from fighting them?"

Roby was surprised he noticed the small wrap on her arm and slowly raised her left arm from under the table. "I got this a couple of days ago. I've been fighting the Hollows but with all my other duties it's starting to put a strain on me. We don't have anyone that can keep the students safe and it's my duty to protect the school."

"You put yourself in such a position for a school?" Ichigo asked her.

"You don't understand where I come from," Ruby looked down. "Before, I only had my master and I hated all humans. My parents were killed by someone in a car and I was alone for a long time. But then my friends came, at first we were enemies but they showed me something. I no longer hate humans and Yokai Academy took me in. I have a new home, friends and everything I've wanted. I have a place where I belong and I will protect the school and everyone there."

Orihime moved over to the witch as she looked at the injury, "Can I see it? I can help with that."

"Well I already put a healing potion on it, it should be fine in a couple more days," Ruby didn't know what Orihime's powers were at that moment but it was a moment she would never forget.

Orihime just smiled kindly at the other girl as she held out her hand to her. "Please."

Ruby didn't know why she did but the look in the other girl's eyes told her to trust her. She lifted her arm and Orihime looked at it. She gently removed the bandage and everyone could see the wound. It was closed up and Ruby knew she would have a scar from it but she accepted it.

"Souten Kisshen, I reject." Orihime said and Ruby watched in wonder as two entities from the hairpins on her head came to life. They looked like small birds or something as they flow to either side of her injury then a golden shield was formed. Ruby watched as the wound was healed up; she had never seen such healing talents or even read about such a thing. It was beyond anything that she knew was possible. Even the greatest of healing spells would take a lot more effort to do what Orihime was doing.

Within seconds her injury was gone, like it had never happened, not even a scar or anything. Ruby looked at Orihime with new eyes, this girl was special. Ruby knew that she could spend her entire life looking for someone that would never match up to this girl. She only smiled at Ruby and Ruby had to smile back. She hoped this girl would come to the academy, she wanted to learn more about her and her powers.

"Thank you," Ruby said to her.

"Oh it's no problem," Orihime smiled while sticking her tongue out a bit, slightly embarrassed form the open praise. "I'm really good at healing. Plus I don't like to see others get hurt, and you seem to really care a lot for the school."

Ruby nodded, "I do, plus it's not just important to me. The school is a place where young Yokai can go and learn to live in peace among humans. You see long ago humans and yokai were at war a lot of the time. So much death and destruction, that there is still a lot of misunderstandings and mistrust among the two. The school hopes that it can help make it so both races and learn to live in peace."

She bowed to them all, "So please help us. On behave of Yokai Academy; we pled for you to lend us your strength to defend the school and the students."

Ichigo had a lot to think about at the moment, sure he wanted to protect the town but the girl was putting herself on the line to defend what was clearly important to her. He could understand that. He looked to the others. Uryu seemed to be warring over the issue, most likely thinking about how his pride and honor as a Quincy would demand he do this. Chad looked at him and he could see it in his eye, he would do whatever Ichigo said but he was interested in helping. Orihime, well he didn't have to guess, she always wanted to help out anyone, even an enemy.

For himself, well he had been really bored and he needed some action. He felt like an animal in a cage just walking from point to point looking out at the bars, eager to run free again. But was it really alright to just leave? He had left before, to save Rukia and then to save Orihime. Was this any different? Plus at least his family would have an explanation.

What was he to do?

**Next up Chapter 2: The Decision**

**Well I hope this is a good opening, I really wanted to give a decent explanation as to why they are going and give proper motivation while dealing with any plot issues like who will protect the town. I'm also hoping I use the correct honorific with some people, so if I mess up please tell me. And I am not having Yukari day 'desu' all the time, I find that stuff annoying so you won't see that.**


	2. The Decision

**Bleached Vampire**

**Chapter 2: The Decision**

Ichigo stared out the window as he watched the town go by. It had been five days since Ichigo and the others had met with Ruby, they had a long talk with her that day and it left Ichigo in a tough spot. On the one hand he had a duty to protect his home town. Although Soul Society said that they would allow him to add to his duties to include Yokai Academy if he accepted. And the town was in good hands with the Vizards. So for the next few days he thought about everything. It wasn't an easy decision to come to. But seeing Ruby hurt and seeing her determination to fight for her school, struck a chord with him.

So after a few days he gathered with the others to talk about it. There were some arguments for both sides but they all felt for Ruby's trouble. She wasn't a friend but she was a good person in trouble and any of them couldn't say no to it. Ichigo had reluctantly agreed to help out; Chad went with him for no other reason than that where Ichigo went he would go too to fight at his back. Orihime had liked Ruby and the thought of a school of monsters got her excited at all the new and strange things they would see. Plus she wanted to help Ichigo and make sure he was okay, he had gone through a lot to rescue her and she felt she needed to repay him.

Plus Orihime's feeling for Ichigo had not changed, he was still the man that held her heart and she didn't like to think of him in danger and not knowing what was going to happen to him.

Uryu had made an excuse that he was going because Yokai Academy had asked and not Soul Society, so he was working for the school. Thereby not involved in Shinigami business, that was his reasoning and Ichigo of course called him on the logic of that was no better than when he joined up to fight in Hueco Mundo. He just said that just because they were going to the same place didn't mean they were working together. This of course caused a fight to break out between them as usual.

So they told Urahara about their decision, he seemed pleased and he already had the paperwork and the new school uniforms already waiting for them. Ichigo had a feeling that the man had planned all this out in advance. He had no proof but Ichigo knew the man to know that he loved to play his games like this. Honestly, the man needed a new hobby.

So Ichigo and company told their families what was going to happen. Thankfully Orihime's agreed to let her keep her apartment since she would be coming back on holidays. Chad's family were glad that he was being accepted into some private school. Uryu's father, well the man knew something was up but given the choice of letting his son go off to some school or staying here and resenting him even more, he would let his son go. Ichigo's family was all over the place, Yuzu didn't want him to leave, Karin just shrugged it off and his father was proud that his 'punk son' was finally going to get a good education.

So with packing up what they would need they were all currently on a bus with the creepiest bus driver any of them had ever met going to Yokai Academy.

Ichigo was hoping he made a good choice well he could always be transferred back at least. It was then one of his bags started to jump around. He sighed in annoyance as he unzipped it and Kon jumped out.

"Damn you Ichigo!" Kon, the mod soul in his stuffed lion body yelled, while pointing a paw at him. "I could have suffocated in there!"

"You don't have lungs Kon," Ichigo told him. How in the world could a stuff animal suffocate anyway?

"That's not the point! You put me in your damn gym bag, when was the last time you washed that thing anyway!" Kon yelled at him getting Ichigo more annoyed.

"Why in the world did you take that thing with you?" Uryu asked.

"Because Rukia told me to," Ichigo looked behind him at the short Shinigami.

"You might need Kon," Rukia defended herself as she was looking through a magazine. "What if you needed to leave your body behind? I'm sick and tired of picking it up after you leave it behind all the time. You're supposed to use your soul badge when your body is in your room, somewhere safe or when Kon isn't around. Or do you want people to panic when they see two versions of you? Remember that all yokai can see us in spirit form."

Rukia showed him a pez dispenser with a rabbit head on it. "I brought my soul candy with me so I can ditch my gigai if I have to but do you really want to leave your body just lying around somewhere?"

"It's going to be a bit hard for us to slip away," Chad said as he thought on the manner. "You two can have your bodies walking around while you're somewhere else, but for the rest of us it won't be so easy. Plus if they can see hollows it makes it more difficult."

"Yes," Uryu stated pushing up his glasses and holding them there. "Situations will happen when we can't all be there to fight the hollows. Not only that but some of us might have to face them either alone or without everyone. We'll need a way to keep in contact too."

"Ah, that's where I got these from," Rukia smiled as she looked into one of her bags. She pulled out several cell phones. "These are modified phones, the same kind that are used when agents are sent into the human world. They've been slightly modified to work in the yokai world as well." She started to hand one out to everyone. "This way we can talk to each other and they come with the standard scanner. We can also pick up each other's phone signal if its turn on. So don't lose them and don't forget to keep them charged. We don't have any spares."

"Don't lose them and keep them powered, got it," Ichigo said looking his over.

"Oh can we personalize them?" Orihime asked looking for the ringtone option. "And can we use these to call home? I promised Tatsuki-chan that I'd keep her up to date."

"Sure I don't see why not," Rukia told her.

"Well this will help with my own family," Ichigo muttered putting the phone away and looked down at the uniform. He sighed, the green jacket really was tough getting used to. They didn't have these in their own school and he swore, the skirts that Rukia and Orihime were wearing looked shorter too. Not that he looked, well he noticed but it wasn't anything perverted at least. Although when Kon first saw them, he said something about 'Skirts of Hidden Delights', whatever that meant. He was tempted to leave the guy alone with Yuzu the entire time.

"I'm just glad that there are dorms there," Ichigo sighed. "I won't have anyone living in my closet this time around."

"There are dorms?" Kon asked Ichigo, this being the first he heard of it.

Ichigo nodded, "Apparently male and female dorms."

Kon suddenly was filled with images of Rukia and Orihime in skimpy sleepwear with many faceless but beautiful women. It turned with them in pillow fights and even more and more perverted imagery. If he could gain access to that area he could be able to see all kinds of forbidden goodies. He quickly jumped up and latched himself to Rukia's chest.

"Nee-san! Let me stay with you, that Ichigo would never take good care of me."

Rukia's eye twitched as the plucked the stuffed animal off her chest and threw him violently to the ground. Honestly, did he never learn as Rukia proceeded to grind her foot into him for touching her chest like that. It was one thing she was happy for the dorms, it would mean she wouldn't have to be watchful of the small perverted mod soul. Plus it wouldn't be all bad, it would be kind like her academy days back when she was learning to be a shinigami.

**-Yokai Academy-**

It was another average day for Tsukune Aono, at least normal ever since he came to this school last year. Looking at him, you would think that there was nothing special about him. He was average in looks and height with brown hair and eyes. And it was true in a way, he was the only human in a school of monsters where being human was a crime. Of course now he wasn't entirely 'human' anymore. With taking in so much of vampire blood from Moka he nearly turned into a ghoul. A feral being that is as powerful as a vampire, thankfully his friends had managed to help him come to his senses when that happened.

He looked at the golden chain locked onto his wrist. The seal was placed on him to keep all the yokai power he had trapped within him under control. Although he still considered himself human, he had to be careful or if the seal broke, he might lose his humanity for good. A ghoul was totally uncontrollable and was to be killed on sight because of this reason. But with his friends then he knew he wouldn't have to worry. Well not have to worry about that at least, there was one problem though. He was friends with at least five girls and they all wanted to date him. Honestly, all his life he couldn't get one girl to notice him and now five.

First was Moka Akashiya, the beautiful and extremely cute vampire. It was kind of comical how they met, with her running him down with her bike, but it was like love at first sight for him. Her long pink hair and green emerald eyes, her great figure too. Everything was perfect with her, and then he met Inner Moka, the silver haired version that where Moka was cut, Inner Moka was sexy. Although she was also scary as hell when he first met that Moka, but she had become better as they got to know each other. Of course he really liked both of them and he knew that Outer Moka liked him, the other Moka...he wasn't sure about but he felt something for the silver haired vampire.

Then there was Kurumu Kurono, the blue haired and very well endowed succubus. She kept saying that he was her 'destined one' and although he did really like her. He wasn't sure if he was to be honest, he didn't want to hurt her or any of their feelings. Although it was a bit much how she kept pressing his face into her breasts, although they sure felt nice, he quickly tried to avoid going there mentally. He could already feel the blood starting to form in his nose at the memories.

Then there was the young witch Yukari Sendo, it was funny how at first they didn't get along. In fact she was more into Moka, but things had happened and somehow he had her after both of them. Which was kind of creepy for Tsukune, as she was only twelve, the reason she was in the same grade was because she was a genius and had skipped ahead. He did like her but not in the way she was hoping for.

He started to think of the Mizore Shirayuki the yuki-onna; she had been so very lonely when he first met her. No friends and she was always by herself. She had certainly come a long way she was more outgoing now, even if she and Kurumu got into the most fights among each other on who spent time with him.

Finally his thoughts turned to Ruby, he hadn't seen the older witch in awhile. Usually she showed up now and then but none of them had seen much of her. Maybe she was working but he couldn't help but feel that maybe something was going on. There had been those rumors of ghosts or monsters on the edge of the school. As part of the Newspaper Club, he and the others were starting to investigate the rumors, but so far nothing really had turned up. Some students claimed that some strange creatures attacked them once, wearing bizarre masks but the reports varied so much it was hard to tell what was true and what wasn't.

He was thinking so deeply that he wasn't watching where he was going and bumped into someone. He gave a small cry as he fell back onto his butt.

"Ouch," Tsukune said as he rubbed the sore spot.

"Oh sorry about that I didn't see you," said an unfamiliar voice to him.

Tsukune looked up to see a very unfamiliar and scowling face looking at him, he took a hop back on the ground in surprise. Normally when people looked at him like that here, he was about to get attacked by some yokai or something. He noticed the outstretched hand and saw the student was actually trying to help him up. Feeling a little foolish he took the hand at the boy helped him up. Now that he was on his feet, Tsukune couldn't help but notice the boy was a full foot taller than him.

"Oh thanks," Tsukune said and noticing a few others with the boy. A tall boy with glasses and a girl that looked like she could give Kurumu a run for her money with the girl's figure, "Oh are you three new? I haven't seen you three before."

"Yeah we just showed up today, name's Ichigo by the way." Ichigo told the boy. "We just dropped our stuff at the dorms and now we're trying to find our homeroom." Ichigo pulled out a piece of paper looking at the name. "A Shizuka Nekonome-sensei is the teacher apparently."

"Eh? That's my homeroom," Tsukune said surprised by it. "I can lead you the way if you want."

"Oh that's lucky for us," Orihime said as she was looking around. "This place is so much different than our old school. I'm Orihime Inoue by the way, nice to meet you."

"Uryu Ishida," The Quincy said simply as he didn't see the need to make small talk.

"I hope the others found their way," Orihime pouted as they started their walk though the school. "We had to split up because we all weren't in the same class."

"There are more of you?" Tsukune asked the long haired beauty.

She nodded her head, "Yes, Sado-kun and Kuchiki-san were sent to another class."

"Well it makes sense," Tsukune said rubbing the back of his head. "I don't think our homeroom can handle five new students. I think we're lucky to be able to fit you three in."

They made their way through the halls the school looked very Victorian in style. Old style western build was a lot different than the usual Japanese high school setting that the group was used to. The entire school looked new but felt very old at the same time. Everyone looked normal to the Karakura town, they were told that yokai could hide their true forms. Then of course if you looked close enough they noticed little slips here and there. One student saw a fly and his tongue actually went out and snagged it out of the air three feet away. Someone had scales showing until another student pointed it out and they managed to turn the scales into skin.

They found their way into the classroom as Tsukune lead the way. "Here we are, this is our homeroom."

"Tsukune~!" A female voice was heard as a very cute looking pink haired girl slammed into him. "I missed you this morning."

"Ah Moka-san," Tsukune couldn't help but blush as being so close to his crush. The girl just looked so cute all the time to him. He couldn't help was stare at her beauty. She leaned in closer to him as he stared into her large green eyes.

"Tsukune..." She whispered to him.

"Moka-san." He breathed out.

"You...smell so good!" Capuchu!

The three Karakura students stared in shock as the girl actually bit the boy's neck and by the looks of it she was drinking his blood of all things. The boy cried out but didn't push the girl away, then before anyone could say anything the two were interrupted. This was done by a blue haired girl that pushed Moka away and grabbed Tsukune's head and thrust him between her large breasts.

"What are you doing!?" Kurumu yelled at the vampire. "Are you going to drain him dry first thing in the morning?" She started to cuddled the boy into her bosom. "Don't worry Tsukune, Kurumu will take very good care of you."

Then what looked like an ice kunai suddenly hit the large breasted girl in the head. She paused as a small squirt of blood came out before letting Tsukune go and falling to the floor. Out of nowhere a girl with short light blue hair and pale skin seemed to grab Tsukune from behind. "Not so fast boob-woman, I'm not letting you get that close."

Kurumu, who seemed to recover nearly impossibly fast, shot up from the ground glaring at the snow woman. "Damn it you stalker, he's my Destined One!"

"No he's my lover and future father of our children," Mizore stated in her always calm voice. "Tell me Tsukune, how many would you want?"

"W-w-what!?" The boy looked pale at the thought. He really wished that Mizore wouldn't bring up kids, there was no way he was ready for that. By now Moka had recovered and held on to one of his arms pulling him towards herself. Kurumu, not wanting to be outdone took the other arm, while Mizore kept her place with her arms wrapped around him tightly. It was a very bizarre sight of seeing three girls fighting over the same boy like this.

"Uh...what...is going on here?" Ichigo asked as his friends but they were just as stunned€ as he was.

"It would seem that Aono-san is very popular with the female students," Uryu managed to say. Although her personally was brought up to be a gentleman so this kind of things normally would irritate him. But seeing as the boy looked to be fighting them off more than taking advantage of them, he might let it go.

Seeing the three of them about to pull the poor boy apart Ichigo felt that he should step in before the boy died. "Oi, you're going to rip him to pieces if you keep that up!"

This caused the three girls to notice the new arrivals for the first time.

"Who are you guys?" Kurumu asking them first.

Ichigo felt his eye twitch a bit, "What, only now you notice us standing here?"

"They're new students," Tsukune said hoping to distract them long enough to slip out of their holds. He did like the girls but sometimes they could be dangerous to his health when they forgot he was still human. "I ran into them and showed them here."

"Oh, then welcome to the school," Moka said bowing a bit.

"Nice to meet you," Orihime smiled and returned it. "This place looks like a really fun school and we look forward to being students here."

"Ah I know, why don't we show you around after?" Moka asked the other girl. "There is a lot to see and you can get lost if you don't know your way around."

"That would be great thank you, I'm Orihime Inoue by the way."

"Moka Akashiya."

"Nice to meet you Akashiya-san!"

Moka was a little surprised by the formality of that, "You can just call me Moka please, there's not need to be all formal here."

"That's just the way Inoue is," Ichigo said to her. "She's always formal with everyone."

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime blushed at his blunt assessment of her. Although it was totally true in her case, it was just the way she was brought up. She was to be nice and respectful, at least that's how her brother had told her before he had died.

Kurumu stepped up and looked at Orihime very carefully. She already didn't like the fact that she had to share the top spot of hottest girl in school with Moka. Looking over the girl she could see she had another rival. The hips were nice and curvy, long legs but the thing that Kurumu looked at was Orhime's breasts. There was no way that anyone else had breasts like hers, not unless the girl was either stuffing them or was another succubus.

"C-can I help you?" Orihime said a little nervous.

"Those can't be real," Kurumu stated as she quickly reached out and groped the girl's chest. Orihime quickly turned a shade of red as did Ichigo and Uryu at this. "Damn it they are! Hey what kind of monster are you? I'll have you know I will not stand having another succubus here trying to take my place in the school."

"The hell!?" Ichigo yelled out. "That's why you did that?"

"Of course," Kurumu said although as if it made sense why she did it. "Only a few monsters have a chest like this," She showed off her own assets making both boys turn a bit red again. "So what are you?"

"I-I'm not a succubus," Orihime stated. She felt that it might be better not to say that she was, not that she was sure what one was anyway. The girl didn't seem to want one around so she would play along. Besides she was still trying to think up what kind of cover she could use if she had to say what type of monster she was supposed to be.

Kurumu leaned forward and narrowed her eyes, "You sure about that?"

"Of course."

"Kurumu leave her alone," Moka said pushing the girl aside and bowed to Orihime. "Sorry about that."

"Oh it's okay," Orihime smiled and laughed nervously. "I'm kind of used to it by now."

Moka blinked in confusion but both Ichigo and Uryu knew what the girl was referring to. A day didn't go by back home, when Chizuru didn't try and molest Orihime on sight. It was a good thing that Tatsuki wasn't here for that, or Kurumu would have known what the second strongest girl in Japan could do to someone that did that to Orihime.

After things settled down the teacher walked in and asked for everyone to take their seats. She had the three new students stand up and introduce themselves. Ichigo didn't mind although he did kind of mind what he heard with some of the students.

"Three new students already? Isn't it kind of late to take in transfers?"

"Oh man look at that girl, she's in Moka and Kurumu's level of beauty."

"I know, I don't know who has the bigger breasts either."

"What do you think of the boys?"

"The one with glasses kind of looks like a nerd to me, I mean what's with that scowl?"

"That one with the strange hair looks scary to me."

"Maybe he's a delinquent."

Ichigo really hated it when people made comments on his hair and his looks. It's not like he could help how he looked. And what was up with the delinquent comment? Sure he did get into fights but the other guys had it coming, and he never picked on anyone. Well it was just something he had learned to live with, didn't mean he had to like it but he held back his temper. Yelling at the class in the first day was not a good way to make an impression. But with the introductions over he and the others took their new seats.

After he sat down he looked over the class. He couldn't help but think just how normal everyone looked. He knew that they were all monsters of some type but they seemed like normal teenagers. Well mostly normal, he corrected himself. That scene with the three girls and Tsukune was anything but. He sighed as he thought about all the strange people he started to meet the day he met Rukia. She had changed his life in more ways than one but honestly there were days he wished for a little normalcy and less crazy.

Ichigo took one look at their new teacher and he noticed the cat like 'ears' in her hair style now the he was really looking at her. He also caught a cat's tail coming from under her skirt. _'Great, what is it with me and catwomen teachers? At least this one seems like a nice person and she won't strip naked in front of me all the time.'_

He bushed a bit, Yoruichi had been the first (and second time) he had seen a naked woman in real life. Although he knew she did it to mess with him, he always had to be on his guard around her. Although after a few minutes, even though Nekonome-sensei did seem nice, she also kind of came off as a bit of a ditz as he got to know her.

He looked around him for a moment, _'Why do I get the feeling we're in for an interesting time?'_

**-Yukari's Class-**

The young genius Yukari was waiting for a new day to start in her homeroom. Although she wished she was in Moka and Tsukune's class, then she could see them all the time. She could work on making Moka and Tsukune finally admit their love for each other, and then work her way into their love nest between them. She was lost in her day dream about her and the two of them when she noticed the teacher had been talking.

"Now then class, we have two new transfer students joining us today." The teacher nodded towards the two as she read off their names. "We have Rukia Kuchiki and Yasutora Sado."

Yukari noticed a petit dark haired girl and an extremely large male next to her. It was kind of funny contrast between them.

"Now then you two can take seats near Yukari-chan," the teacher told the two new students. "Yukari-chan please put up your hand to them."

Yukari did so as the two moved towards her. The giant sat behind her while Rukia seated herself next to Yukari. "Hi, I'm Yukari Sendo, pleased to meet you." She really hoped the two new people were nice. Although she had stopped being bullied by the other classmates because of her age, she still didn't really have any friends in this class. Then again she already had good friends but it would make this homeroom a little less lonely at times.

"Hello, nice to meet you Yukari-chan," Rukia said as she acted like she did in Karakura high school. She didn't see any reason to really change as she was still undercover as a student once again. "Uh, if you don't mind me asking, you look a little young to be here or do you just look young?"

Speaking from experience about how a person didn't match up to their age, after all she was well over a hundred years old, so Rukia wasn't sure if some yokai aged differently. She only knew a little on the subject.

Yukari puffed herself up proudly, "No I'm twelve but since I'm a genius I skipped a few grades."

"Wow that's really impressive," Rukia wasn't totally faking with that. _'So, she must be like Captain Hitsugaya, a child prodigy of some kind. But she seems nice enough, wait a minute. Didn't Ruby tell us about some of her friends? I think one of them was named Yukari if I remember I wonder if this is the same girl? Was she the witch or something else, damn I can't remember which. Oh well it might not be that important.'_

"Nice to meet you," Chad's deep voice was heard.

Yukari looked behind her at the man, he sure was kind of intimidating especially with that deep voice of his she found.

Rukia noticing this smiled at the girl. "Oh don't worry, Chad's a good guy. He's actually kind of a softy."

"Chad?" Yukari thought his name was something else.

"It's a nickname that I got," he explained. "Usually my friends call me that."

"Oh okay then, can I call you that then?" Yukari asked him and he seemed to nod. She grinned, "that means we're friends right? Good I have some other friends you can meet too. I know what it's like being new and don't know anyone."

"I think we'd enjoy that very much," Rukia smiled at the young witch. She liked the young girl already, besides getting to know the students would have benefits. In Karakura high school she had made friends there and it was easier to go around as a student. Plus it was nice to make new friends, and the young girl was very bright and full of energy. Plus Yukari seemed happy at the prospect of making new friends, it certainly couldn't be easy for someone so young to make friends when everyone was older.

Rukia thought back to her days in the academy, it had been hard for her too. First there was the fact she had been adopted into one of the four major clans. Everyone kept their distance from her at first and many didn't like her just because of that. She was also picked on because of her height as well. Rukia however had never let it get to her, she only used that as a driving force to keep pushing on. Well that and Renji being there had helped too. He certainly was a welcomed sight when they first met again after she had been adopted.

She thought about Renji and sighed, she hadn't seen him in awhile and she wondered what he was doing. She was also wondering how her brother was doing and everyone else she knew in Soul Society. Well it wouldn't be the first time that she left for a long time she just hoped the mission went smoothly. She looked out the window nearby the school was larger than she thought. Hopefully not many hollows would attack when they were in class. Thankfully she had experience in making up excuses to leave the classroom from Ichigo's old school.

**Next up Chapter 3: One Crazy School**


	3. One Crazy School

**Bleached Vampire**

**Chapter 3: One Crazy School**

Lunch came eventually and everyone was led into the massive cafeteria. Like the rest of the school it was a blend of old and new. There was already a line up for the food and when Ichigo and company got there they were thankful for some more normal foods. Although Orihime did end up choosing the more 'exotic' foods, she just saw something that looked good and picked out odd combinations. Plus there were items he had never heard of before. He figured in a monster school some people ate certain things, certainly some of them weren't for humans, at least by the looks of something that was still moving in one kid's tray.

They sat down with Tsukune and his friends, that is after the fight over who sat where. So far he had Moka on one side, Kurumu on another and Mizore across from him. So they took places where they could to eat. So far things were okay, the classes were about the same which Ichigo had been a bit worried about, the clothing made this place look like some major private school and he always heard they were pretty hard in their courses. Sure he wasn't an idiot but that was because he worked hard to keep his grades decent.

"So what to you all think of the school so far?" Moka asked them.

"It's so interesting," Orihime stated, "There are so many people and I keep wondering what everyone is."

"Unfortunately that's supposed to be a secret," Tsukune said laughing a little. He didn't want the conversation get to what people were, he didn't want to make something up if it got to what he was. Given the humans were supposed to be killed on sight. Odd for a school that wanted to promote peace with humans that they should do that. Thankfully Yukari called out as everyone focused on her.

"Hey I made some new friends," Yukari smiled as she practically skipped over to them. "These are-"

"Oi, Rukia, Chad there you are." Ichigo said to them.

"Ah we were wondering where you guys were," Rukia stated as she and Chad simply sat down with their friends.

"Eh?" Yukari froze as this was unexpected. "How do you all know each other I thought you were new?"

"We all came from the previous school," Rukia explained how they were all friends before coming here.

"So you were all in the same human school?" Moka asked them thinking back on her own experiences. It was odd to have more than one monster in the same school let alone five. But maybe that was why they all came to this school. "That must have been hard, when I went to school in the human world I never liked it."

"Oh we have many friends still there," Orihime said to the vampire. "In fact I can't wait to talk to Tatsuki-chan and tell her everything."

"Wait you're not going to tell them this is a school for monsters right?" Tsukune panicked.

Before she could say anything Ichigo clamped a hand over her mouth. He didn't notice the immediate blush that showed up on her face as he did so. "She means just in general," Ichigo told them hoping they would buy it. Fact was that Orihime had no secrets from Tatsuki anymore so she could be more open with their shared best friend.

"Hey what are you doing sitting next to my Neechan?" A new voice with irritation all over it shouted out at the group. They turned to see a young red headed girl in pigtails and leg stockings. She was looking right at Orihime who had been next to Moka the entire time.

"Kokoa, don't be rude," Moka tried to chid her but honestly, she just wasn't the type to really pull off something like that. "Everyone this is my younger sister Kokoa."

"Awww she's so cute," Orihime gushed out seeing her. Kokoa took a slight step back from the strange new girl. The others kind of just sweat dropped as they knew the kind of person Kokoa was. Cute wasn't exactly their first choice given the first year's personality and tendency towards violence.

Orihime moved over making room for the girl, "Here you can sit down now."

"Thanks," Kokoa said after a moment decided that sitting next to her sister was worth the strange girl being next to her. She looked around and noticed a lot new people were with her sister and her sister's friends. Normally they just kept to their little group so this was a bit odd that and she noticed that she didn't recognized any of them but that didn't really say much. Given the number of students this place held you could go your entire time here without personally meeting or noticing everyone.

Although it was quickly explained to her that they were all new transfer students, three in Moka's class and the other two were in Yukari's class. That explained enough to Kokoa to understand the situation.

"You two are so lucky to have family here," Orihime smiled at the pair of sisters. "It must be nice to see each other all the time."

"I guess," Kokoa tried to sound like it didn't matter, although those that knew her knew that was a poor act she was putting on. Given how much she adored Inner Moka, thankfully lately she had accepted Outer Moka as also her sister.

With Outer Moka she was actually glad that Kokoa wasn't trying to kill her to get Inner Moka drawn out. After that, she found that she finally had a bond with her younger sister, it was still a new bond but she felt that they were slowly working towards a strong family tie between them. At least that was her hope.

"Yes, it is nice," Moka said smiling which was true she decided. It was nice that Kokoa could come here, despite the rocky start things had worked out really well.

"Aww, that's so nice," Orihime said, "Kurosaki-kun is the only one with siblings."

"Oh?" Tsukune now interested, he was an only child himself alone with mostly everyone sitting at the table.

Ichigo just shrugged, "Yeah I have two younger sisters, twins actually."

"Wow, so they are still at home then?" Tsukune asked him.

"Yeah, they're still with my nut job of a father." He stated and saw the reactions to that. "Trust me if you ever met him you'd know what I meant."

"I'll admit that he's a bit eccentric," Rukia having actually spent the most time around the man. She didn't really think too ill of him, after all the man took her in without hesitation, even calling her his third daughter which was kind of nice. Sure he and Ichigo got a little crazy but for someone who had grown up without a family. At least she had her brother but still, being part of one of the great houses, things were also so strict unlike at Ichigo's house. Maybe that was why she kept on crashing there when she was in the human world.

"So what are your plans for clubs?" Yukari asked them. "All students have to be part of some after school club."

"We do?" Rukia hadn't expected this, they were not told they would have to be involved in anything like this. Maybe they could get the Head Chairman to pulls some strings for them? It wasn't that she didn't like the idea, since she never gave it much thought while at Karakura High, but it was just that this might cut into when they had to deal with the hollows.

"Oh do they have a crafts club?" Orihime asked, "Ishida-kun and myself were both part of it in our previous school."

"You were a part of the crafts club?" Kurumu looked at the boy. To her he looked like the sort that would be in the math club or chess club or something else equally nerdy. It was kind of funny actually now that she thought about it.

"Oh yeah," Ichigo grinned as he looked at the boy. "He's a master with a needle and thread, maybe you can make more of those pretty dresses."

Uryu pushed up his glasses as he glared at Ichigo. "Just because you have no talents or skills outside of fighting don't be jealous of those that have more abilities than you."

"What was that?" Ichigo said angrily.

"You heard me," The Quincy smirked at getting a rile out of him. "Just because you're more of a thug than a civilized person, that's no reason to lash out at others who try to rise above such things."

"A thug!?" Ichigo stood up as he got in the Quincy's face. "At least I'm not some egotistical know it all that makes girly clothing!"

"Then at least I'm not some hot headed person that always jumps into things without thinking!"

"At least I don't make up excuses to help my friends!"

"I never claimed you as a friend, Kurosaki."

"Bastard."

"Ishida-kun, Kurosaki-kun please calm down," Orihime tried in vain to try and calm them down.

"Are they really friends?" Kurumu asked watching the two continue to fight.

"Actually I think I can see friends arguing like this," Tsukune sighed knowing how some of the girls could get. Especially how bad Kurumu and Yukari got at times, it was somewhat similar to how Ichigo and Uryu were like. But even though they fought a lot, Tsukune knew they were actually very good friends that would help or do anything to for the other. It was just their way to argue and maybe they actually enjoyed it on some level. Looking at Ichigo and Uryu he could see the same thing between them.

"Well Uryu is actually very good," Rukia commented then taking a drink. "I still have this dress he made for me once."

"He makes dresses?" Mizore asked her, "That could come in handy. Things seem to happen and we have to repair clothing sometimes. It's a pain to buy replacements."

"One of my hats still has a nasty rip in it." Yukari nearly cried anime tears at that. It was one of her favorite hats, which was why she didn't throw it out. With all the fights they had gotten into, their clothing took a lot of damage. They had already gotten completely new replacement uniforms at least once. Tsukune had to pay for several new coats and shirts by this point.

Ichigo and Uryu had finally stopped fighting long enough for Uryu to hear that last comment and he couldn't help but try an show some kind of superiority over Ichigo in front of others.

"Well if you could get it to me I could fix it." He said confidently.

"Really?" Yukari smiled hopefully and raised her wand into the air saying a few words. Then just as suddenly a hat similar to hers fell onto the table. She gave it to Uryu in hopes he could do something.

"I don't think he meant at this moment Yukari-chan," Moka told her, "I mean he doesn't have anything to fix it with."

"Don't bet on it," Ichigo muttered knowing that the Quincy always seemed to carry a sewing kit with him. Just as it happened, he was right too, Uryu did have one of his sewing kits with him.

He took the hat and looked at it, it was well worn and he could tell that it had been taken very good care of. You could tell a lot about a person by their clothing he found. He saw the rip and a hole in it, the patch work nearly made him cringe. It was obviously done by someone who knew nothing about how to properly mend clothing, but the girl had obviously tried at least. Pulling out a small metal box in his pocket he opened it to reveal needles, thread and other such things.

The newspaper club watched in fascination as Uryu seemed to work at inhuman speed. Within a moment he had already fixed it, it looked brand new to the point like it had been bought. He smiled proudly as he gave it back. "There you go."

"Wow," Yukari took the hat and looked at it with shining eyes. "It looks better than ever, thanks!"

"Show off," Ichigo muttered.

As the school day ending the Karakura town group were making their way back to the dorms. It certainly had been an interesting day, that's for sure. It may look normal at first glance but you could see all the strange things if you paid enough attention. Ichigo looked to Rukia, something had been bugging him and he wanted to ask now that they were alone.

"Hey Rukia, if there are so many yokai in the world how come when we went to Soul Society there weren't many there? I mean I saw only Captain Komamura." Ichigo asked her.

"I've been wondering that myself," Uryu stated. "Given that it seems humans outnumber yokai, there should be more than enough of them in Soul Society."

"There are," Rukia stated. "But oddly enough most when they die simply reincarnate and not many go into Soul Society. No one is sure why, but the main theory is that is has something to do with The Balance." This was of course a reference to how Shinigami kept the balance of souls in the living and dead world. "But there are some that do make it, but given the history between human and yokai, there is a special district where they live. Most humans stay away and yokai prefer to keep to themselves."

"Another odd thing is that not many have their powers when they crossover, Captain Komamura is an example of the rare type of yokai that has spiritual powers. There are a few more in the other divisions but most for some reason they are found mostly in the twelfth division."

"Maybe they feel at home with that Captain Kurotsuchi, that guy is strange enough to pass as non-human." Ichigo muttered to himself.

"The same thing also happens with Quincy apparently," Rukia commented as Uryu took notice of this. "They either reborn and the few that do show up don't have their powers. Given the history between us, it's no wonder if any that have spiritual power don't join."

Uryu stayed silent about that piece of information. He had wondered since their first trip to Soul Society what became of the Quincy after death. He had a theory that was close to what Rukia had stated and he could see why a Quincy would never join the Gotei 13. The Quincy and Shinigami never saw eye to eye, even before the massacre of his people. But he still didn't care about that, that was ancient history and he knew that his power destroyed souls, not purify them.

"Well so far this place has been nice, I just wish Tatsuki could be here as well." Orihime said as she seemed happy to be in a school of monsters.

Ichigo leaned a little more to Chad to talk quietly so none of the others could hear, "Have you noticed how Inoue seems to really like it here? It's like she feels more at home here than at our school."

Chad had noticed and nodded. "I think it's because she feels more normal here."

"Huh?"

"Think about it," Chad told him, "Even before Rukia, the hollows and everything, none of us were really what you would call normal. Even I'm somewhat of an outsider because of my size and looks. But it was the only place we knew so we fit in with those that would accept us. But I bet this is the first place where Orihime has been that everyone is unique. Everyone here is different, they have abilities and powers of their own. Here she isn't one of a few but one of many."

Ichigo was surprised by that insight, he never really thought about it. Sure they were all different but looking at Orihime he couldn't help but wonder. She always seemed so happy most times but then how much did he really know about her? There were the things her brother had said, about their past before Ichigo had to finish him off, she lived alone and Tatsuki was her only friend for the longest of times. Did she really feel more at home in a school for monsters, than in a human school?

For that matter what about the others? He never really thought about this kind of stuff but even he had to admit this place was unique in the world. Looking around he saw all sorts of people and even though he knew they were all yokai, they seemed like just normal teenagers to him. And even though they were all here under a secret mission to protect them, he did feel a little more at ease. Like if he did something strange no one would look at him twice, or need Rukia to memory wipe strange events, at least he hoped no one would need a memory wipe.

He made a mental note to see if she brought that device with her.

**-Later-**

Rukia sighed as she looked around the room at least it was larger than Ichigo's closet. She wondered what she could do to make it more personal. Already there was a small cooking area, one of those small fridges too, she would have to get that filled out for when she wanted some snacks. She pulled out one of her bags and started to put away one of the most beloved things she could get her hands on in the human world. Her magazines and manga collection, she loved to read those. She just got onto her bed and had just opened her book when her cell phone went off.

"Oh you have got to be kidding," she said as she opened it up and looked at the radar screen that had popped up. There was a group of hollows slowly making their way to the school. "Damn it, the others better have their phones on too."

She quickly got out her Chappy mod soul dispenser and swallowed the green pill. She told the mod soul to look after the gigai as she flash stepped out the window. Thankfully moving at these speeds it would be easier to move around without being seen. She made her way to the area and was a bit angry she seemed to be the only one. Reaching out with her senses she could feel Uryu making his way but the others were far away. They must have been away from the phone or just out of range. Rukia noticed she was nearing where the school ended the strange wilderness started.

It was then that she heard the howl of a hollow, which was followed by a girl' scream. Cursing she quickly made her way there to see two girls running back to the school she knew what was chasing them.

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki." She said calling forth the shikai of her sword. The sword turned white with a long white sleeve, it was easy to see why it was called the most beautiful blade in all of Soul Society. "Tsugi no Mai, Haruken!" She said calling forth her 'second dance' attack. A wall of ice was called up to prevent the hollows from following. She knew it would be suspicious but the ice would be gone by the time anyone came back. She touched down onto the ice wall for a moment before jumping down and waiting.

They came at her very quickly but although she wasn't a ranked member of the Thirtieth Division, she had grown a lot stronger than most of those she worked with. In fact she was most likely as strong as a Third Seat, maybe even a Lieutenant. But she didn't care about rank, she did her job and her job now was protecting this school from hollows. She flash stepped into the path of the first few and quickly made short work of them, her white sword cutting through their heads and masks like a knife through butter.

There seemed to be many lower class of hollow around the area, so it seemed that they were increasing in numbers. That wasn't good but she had to focus her mind on the battle, even though she had come a long way, being distracted could allow for a hollow to sneak up behind her. Unlike Ichigo who fought like a storm, all power and force, she preferred to fight with grace and speed. It was just more her style, since she wasn't as powerful as Ichigo.

She danced through the enemies, cutting her way through them all. She had already killed at least half the number when the others started to suddenly get hit by glowing blue arrows of energy. She knew that was the Quincy's handiwork. Uryu appeared onto the scene his spider web shaped bow Ginrei Kojaku firing away.

It never ceased to amaze her how he could fire so many arrows and not one of the missed their targets. Well with him here, the remaining hollows didn't last long. In the aftermath there was no trace of them left.

"Thanks but why were you the only one to show up?" Rukia asked Uryu when things had settled down.

"Not sure, Inoue was checking out the crafts club with me but since I'm faster than her she stayed behind. I think the others were looking into other clubs since we all have to do that." He explained.

"Damn, I forgot to look into that," Rukia muttered she had been so eager to get to her room and read the latest issues she had she had forgotten about clubs. Maybe there was an art club she could join? She would have to look into that. Looking at the forest where the hollows came from she wondered how so many go through this barrier. "Do you think the source of the hollows might still be out there?"

"We should at least check although we might not find anything just yet," Uryu doubted that they could find anything the first time. Plus hollows usually just kind of phase into reality it was only when they tore the veil between worlds that garganta ability of theirs. If they had used that, then it would most likely be closed by now but they had to look. Maybe there was something in the area that was drawing them, but she just wished she knew exactly what was going on. How were the hollows getting through the barrier and how come they seem to be increasing in number?

Ruby told them she had only fought a few at a time, but there were a lot more. Could it somehow be related to their appearance here? She doubted it but she couldn't totally rule it out either. But something was going on here, hollows didn't come in this number unless there was something they were after. Or if they were ordered to do it, that in itself was a scary thought.

During the battle with Aizen, there was no telling how many Arrancar that were still running around that he created. Any one of them could have the power to take some control of a group of hollows. They could be anything from simple numerous, privaron, maybe even a few fraccion in theory could exist. Thankfully all the Espada were thought to have been accounted for. But there was one person that wasn't accounted for after Aizen was finally killed, Gin Ichimaru was still out there. He had slipped away while their focus had all been on Aizen and healing those that needed it.

It was a good thing that Orihime arrived later in the battle, her skills had been needed when the battle was settled with those with major injuries. Even with the Captain, lieutenant and 7th seat of the Fourth Division, they were stretched thing. Plus for those like Soi Fon, Orihime was able to return limbs that had been lost. Although many were still in recovering from the battle at the Fourth Division infirmary. Captain Hitsugaya was still healing both physically and emotionally from stabbing Momo. Momo herself was still healing slowly. Rangiku was getting better too but was on light duties at the moment, as were a few others.

She looked behind her and with a gesture the ice shattered. She didn't need it anymore and it would melt easier this way in pieces instead of a just one large piece. She and Uryu quickly made their way into the woods in the direction the hollows came from. Thankfully with so many hollows it was easy to see where they had traveled. Trees had slash marks or branches were broken, large foot prints could be seen in the grass. They followed it but same to an open area, it was quiet but looking around they could see this had to be where they had come from.

There were no other trails leading away but so far nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Rukia closed her eyes trying to sense anything out of the ordinary but she got nothing. She saw Uryu looking around but judging from the look on his face, she guessed that he didn't expect to find anything either. It was literally a dead end for them.

**-The Next Day-**

The Newspaper Club was currently meeting in their office as it were, the room was a decent size for them, they didn't have a problem with space thankfully they only had eight members and Gin and Ruby were usually absent most of the time so it was more like six most of the time. Even though they were all in the same club and could see and hang out all the time, there was one problem with their club, and that was coming up with good news all the time.

So far, nothing major was happening for a change, which meant they were trying to come up with a main story.

"This sucks," Kurumu whined as she laid on the desk in defeat. "We got everything but a good main story we can't put out a paper with a boring main article."

"I hate to agree with her but she has a point," Mizore stated as she looked over her latest article about a new book she had finished. "The most exciting thing to happen is the new transfer students."

"Well at least they're nice," Moka said to them, "I mean they don't seem to be the type to cause trouble like ANTI-THESIS was. Plus I like that Orihime girl, she's really nice." Also she was the only girl she knew personally that wasn't after Tsukune. It was nice to think she could make a friend that she didn't have a rivalry for Tsukune's heart.

"I still don't know about her," Kurumu muttered. It wasn't anything personal she had against the girl but Orihime was quickly becoming one of the top girls in the school. The only reason she wasn't being hit on all the time was because she was always with her friends. Chad and Ichigo were kind of intimidating since no one knew what kind of monsters they were. But the two radiated confidence and so people weren't sure what to do. Of course it was only a matter of time before someone worked up the nerve to try. But the girl was nice and didn't actually seem to be using her looks, which proved she wasn't a succubus at least. No one of her kind while looking like that wouldn't put it to use.

The door banged open as Yukari and Kokoa ran into the room together.

"It happened again!" Yukari yelled out.

"But now something new is going on!" The first year red headed vampire said.

"Huh? What's going on?" Moka asked them both.

"The phantom creatures struck again," Yukari said and now everyone was fully up to speed on what she was talking about. For over a month now there had been rumors and stories about strange creatures attacking people. It was actually a good story they had been looking into but they couldn't find anything solid on it. Ruby even said she didn't find anything worth mentioning so they had been focusing on other stories for now.

"But get this," Kokoa stepped in. She and Yukari had been walking by two students that had been talking about it and asked them their story. "Apparently when they showed up a new figure appeared. It was shot ice between them and the creatures but before it vanished behind the wall of ice they thought they saw someone in black and a sword."

"They shot ice?" Mizore asked hearing this. As far as she knew she was the only one of her kind at the school but there were other monsters that used ice, not many but a few. She would have to look into seeing which monsters could use ice and see how many she could find out were at the school. That wouldn't be easy as most students kept what they really were secret.

"Sounds like something new is happening," Tsukune said as he thought about it. "I mean first these sightings are increasing but now this? There seems to be something going on here."

"Sounds like the newspaper club finally has a new top story!" Kurumu yelled out in excitement. "Let's get to the bottom of this mystery."

**Next up Chapter 4: The Mysterious Figures**

**Possible Clubs for Rukia, well I'm a little unsure someone asked for the Newspaper Club**

**Ichigo, I'm leaning towards a kendo club**

**Chad, I'm thinking music because he plays guitar.  
**


	4. Mysterious Figures

**Bleached Vampire**

**Chapter 4: The Mysterious Figures**

It was a new day and the Newspaper Club had already planned things out for the day. They would start to interview everyone involved in what had happened in the strange events, and look into the areas where they were supposed to have happened when they could. Mizore and Kurumu were going to the last sight to check it out, while Moka and Tsukune would talk to the witnesses. Yukari and Kokoa were going to try and track anything down. Yukari was working on a new tracking spell and thought it might prove useful.

First they had to get through the usual school routine, this was filled with classes, the girls usually vying for Tsukune's affection/attention and running into the new students they met. Then as soon as classes were over they went about their tasks. Mizore and Kurumu headed right for the area of the last attack. Both girls looked at the grounds, they could just tell a battle had been here but the students said they had run so it wasn't from there.

Plus there was kind of a lot of damage to the area for just two people. There was a large grove in the ground with many smaller damaged areas only on one side of it. Mizore was kneeling down as she examined the ground.

"Why did I have to be with you and now with Tsukune?" Kurumu complained out loud to herself. She didn't like that Moka was with Tsukune all alone. She wanted to be the one with him, Moka already seemed ahead of her since she had known Tsukune first. She had decided that Tsukune was her Destined One, after all her race was facing trouble keeping their population up, just like Mizore's. Only with a succubus you needed to find just the right male in order to have kids. Kurumu was so certain that Tsukune had to be The One she was looking for.

Bored she looked at what Mizore was looking at, "So, you sure ice did this?"

Mizore looked up to only stare at the other girl, with a 'who do you think you're talking to' look on her face.

"Oh, right, sorry," Kurumu laughed embarrassed as she looked towards the forest. "I think I'll take a look from the sky for a moment." She transformed at that moment, growing bat-like wings from her back, a tail growing out of her skirt. Then there was also how her ears became longer and her nails grew to claw like length. She flew up into the air, she always felt freer in the sky flying in her true form. In fact she loved to fly, the way the wind blew by her, how the world looked. Up in the sky she felt like she could let her problems just fall to the earth below.

She looked down but there wasn't much to see, there was a clearing but she couldn't see anything in there. She frowned, there was a small bath she could see in the air but it only seemed to go to the clearing and that's it. She huffed in frustration before going back down to where Mizore was. "You find anything?"

"Ice was used, the ground is more wet under the surface from where it had melted yesterday."

"So could it have been another of your people?" She asked looking at the ground but to her all she saw was dirt.

"Don't know, a lot was used here and I don't remember anyone from my village being here besides me." She sucked on her lollypop thinking about it. It was true that if any other member of her people were here, her mother should have told her about it. But the amount of ice used here was unique, Mizore doubted she could use that much ice in one go. It would have to be someone who wielded a lot of power to be able to create the amount of ice she was looking at, that had to have been used. Although there was that one odd circular pattern in the ground, looking closer at it she could see it was perfectly circular. That was hard to do, smaller things were easier to manipulate but the larger something got the harder it was to form it and keep it in that form.

Plus why was is circular? That was bugging her as she couldn't think of any reason to make round ice.

"Anything on your end?" Mizore asked looking at the ground.

"No, just a trail of destruction but it just ends." Kurumu told her. "Well this looks like a waste. By the way I've been meaning to ask what do you think of the new students?"

Mizore thought about it, "They seem okay."

Kurumu shrugged, "I just hope that neither Rukia or Orihime get theirs sights on Tsukune, there is enough rivals as there is for him."

Mizore nodded she already had to compete with the succubus and vampire and two witches. She didn't need two others. "I don't know about Rukia, she doesn't seem interested and I think Orihime likes that Ichigo guy."

"Eh? Why's that?" Kurumu was hoping that Orihime liked someone other than Tsukune that would help put her at ease. The girl's popularity was already skyrocketing and there was no way that Kurumu wanted to lose her place as second hottest girl at school, she already lost out her first place to Moka.

"Have you noticed that when he covered her mouth she blushed like crazy? Plus she always seems to be around him." Mizore was good at watching people, after all as Tsukune's stalker (and hopefully future wife and mother of his children), she watched a lot of people and took notes on how they interacted. She used to do that all the time before she met Tsukune. She had been alone and watching others had been the only thing she had done.

"But that's just a guess," Mizore shrugged. In truth she hadn't been able to study the new students that much. Although she was fairly certain about the girl liking that boy, after all she saw Moka do things similar things that Orihime did with Tsukune.

"You know I wonder why, if you're right, she likes that guy," Kurumu pondered. "I mean he's got that scary expression on his face all the time. I wonder what kind of monsters they are, hey you think one of them could have done this?"

Mizore hadn't thought of that as she stood up, "You might actually have a point there. We have no idea what they are really are, one of them could be something that can use ice. But unless we get a better description of whoever did this, we might never know."

"Well maybe Moka and Tsukune have had better luck," the succubus said to her. "Let's go and find them and see what we can find out."

**-Elsewhere in the School-**

With Moka and Tsukune they weren't getting much closer to anything. So far all the people they had interviewed had varied things to talk about. First off the creatures were always different, although the only things common were the strange noises and they wore some kind of mask. Yet no one had seen any more figures dressed in black. They had found the people that had said they had seen the new figure but they hadn't given them anything decent to go on. One said it was a boy, the other said a girl, or it was tall and short, they couldn't agree on what the new figured looked at.

So both of them were resting on a bench both feeling a little defeated.

"Well that could have gone better I suppose." Tsukune remarked.

"It's too bad we haven't found anything, I was really hoping to find something." Moka had been excited for the new story. But mainly she was just glad that she was sitting with Tsukune. It was hard to find time to be with him as she now had all the competition plus the usual things that came up as well. She blushed as she noticed how close they were sitting together. She really did care for him, maybe even loved him. She had never felt like this before in her life so she wasn't sure. Tsukune although human, came to accept her and he was such a nice person too. She although thought he was pretty cute and his blood was just amazing.

As she got to know him she found that her feelings had been growing. Although she knew that her Inner self (or Ura-chan as she liked to call her) was very prideful, but Moka had a feeling that her inner self also had feelings for Tsukune. Why else would she have done something so dangerous as to give him their own blood like she had? Although it had caused some problems for Tsukune, she cast a glance to his wrist where the seal chain was. She still felt responsible for this, in fact she had been scared that he would want nothing more to do with her. He wasn't totally human anymore and it was her fault in her mind.

But he stayed and he still was with her. She always felt so happy when he was around, that all the loneliness of her past didn't matter anymore. She would have suffered through that all over again if it meant she would meet him again.

Tsukune caught her looking at him and he felt a little warm suddenly. She always looked so good to him, plus was so nice. Well this Moka was, the other had been warming up lately. It was kind of odd to like a girl with two sides to her, but the thing was he kind of liked both of them. Outer Moka was so nice and kind, she was like an angel. Inner Moka was more sexy than beautiful and she radiated grace and power. Both of them were different but yet both were the same person, it was kind of funny at times when he thought of it.

"Uh...something wrong Moka-san?" He asked.

Moka suddenly realized she was staring at him and blushed as she looked down and her hands went to her knees. "Oh, sorry I didn't mean to stare."

'_So cute,'_ Tsukune thought looking at her. "Moka-san..." he said softly as she looked up at him.

"Tsukune..." She replied as their eyes locked onto each other. Slowly they moved closer as though in their own little world and nothing else mattered. They moved in so close that he could smell the light perfume she used on herself as she could smell his blood. The sweet scent made her heart race even more.

"Moka-san..." Tsukune whispered.

KA-BOOOM!

Both teenagers jumped as the loud explosion rocked the place. Suddenly there was yet another lesser explosion from nearby. They both waited to see if something else happened but beyond the cried of surprised and confused students there were no more explosions.

"What's going on, is the school being attacked or is someone fighting?" Tsukune asked out loud looking around for what happened.

"Look over there," Moka pointed out seeing smoke rising from one of the buildings. "We should see what's going on!"

Both of them ran towards the building, thankfully it didn't look like a fire. There was still some smoke but no real flames seemed to be in windows. Many people were running out of the building so it was a little rough trying to find a way up. They ran up to the second floor as quickly as they could, when they got to the floor the entire place seemed empty.

"I think it was this way," Tsukune said as he led the way. They stopped in front of what looked like the art room used by the art club. The door was open and when they looked inside the place was a mess. The windows had been blown out, people who were thankfully still alive if a bit singed by whatever happened. There were broken pieces of, well everything, all over the place. He knelt down to someone close as he asked what happened.

"Killer...bunnies...horrible...she-devil..." A boy managed to crock out before falling unconscious.

"Eh?" Tsukune had no idea what he was talking about.

"Tsukune!" Moka yelled out form the hallway.

Seeing as everyone looked okay, well no one was dying at any rate, he rushed out into the hallway. Next door he could see Moka waving him to him the doorway looking frantic. He raced over and when he looked in saw one of the student labs, or at least what was left of one. There was black soot all over the place and a nasty smell as well. Laying on the ground were both Kokoa and Yukari. Both of them went over to the two to look them over.

Thankfully they were just mainly stunned and only took a moment to get them around.

"What happened?" Tsukune asked as they were all sitting down now.

"I was trying to make a tracking spell and I was at this crucial point when this explosion happened next door." Yukari explained. "When it happened it caused me to mess up the spell. I put too much in and well..." They all looked over the classroom.

"At least no one was hurt too much," Moka tried to look on the bright side of things. "But what could have happened to the art department that could have caused this?"

"I'm not sure but it looks like there will be a mess to clean up," Tsukune said to them looking around the classroom. It looks like this lab and the room next door would be closed for a few days at least. They made a quick stop to get them cleaned up as the teachers came to clean up the art room and take then to the nurse's office. No one really blinked at this, after all in this school it was survival of the fittest.

Tsukune had lost track of how many students had tried to kill, fight, and at times even try to eat other students no one really blinked an eye at all of this. It was kind of strange how so many things could happen at this school and yet no one really worried. He remembered how the Student Police had kidnapped and even tortured students, the guilty along with those that they felt were 'guilty', usually they were just those that hadn't gone alone with whatever the student police had said.

In a normal school, you would expect parents to pull their kids out, or some kind of police involvement but he had quickly learned on his first day here, this was anything but a normal school.

It was late in the afternoon when they all met up, so far the only story they had was the art room blowing up. They would have to interview the club when they were feeling better in order to get the full story. So if they came up with nothing for the main story they could at least use that. It was a little disappointing but Yukari wanted to try again later, in a safer area away from others just in case. So they were on their way back to the dorms when they heard a familiar loud voice.

"You did what!?"

"Isn't that Ichigo?" Tsukune asked them. They rounded the corner and on a table and benches were Ichigo and his friends. The others were all looking at Rukia who was sitting down looking angry with her arms crossed.

"I lost my temper, I didn't kill anyone and I made sure of it," Rukia said in her defence.

"I still can't believe you did it, how exactly did you do it? You used one of those kido things didn't you?" Ichigo asked her.

"It was only a red shot," Rukia told him. "And I can control it enough that it wouldn't harm them...too much." She felt somewhat insulted that he felt he couldn't control a kido spell like that. After all she was very good at it, it wasn't like she was someone like Renji.

'_Huh, Kido?'_ Yukari heard the word that Ichigo spoke and something in her mind clicked. _'Where did I hear of that before? I swear it sounded familiar somehow. Let's see, that can mean demon arts or spirit way or something similar.'_

Her train of thought was interrupted when the others started moving towards the other group.

"What happened?" Tsukune asked pleasantly and then noticed now the other group looked surprised at first then a little worried.

"How much did you hear?" Ichigo asked a little worried.

"Something about Rukia-san doing something," Tsukune admitted and saw everyone share worried looks.

"I don't see what the big deal is," Rukia muttered. "They had it coming."

"Since when is blowing people up not a big deal?" Ichigo yelled at her as she glared back at him.

"It's not my fault they don't know what art is!" Rukia shot back as they forgot who was watching them.

"Uh...did you have something to do with the art club?" Tsukune asked as he pieced a few things together. "We saw the place after something happened."

Ichigo glared at the smaller girl, it was her fault so she could explain things. Hell they were supposed to keep a low profile and she goes and lays waste to a whole club. Then again he had told her it would be a mistake to try and join that club, she had no talent for drawing but she refused to believe it. How in the world anyone could think those crappy drawings were any good he had no idea.

Rukia looked at the others, she knew she couldn't lie her way out of this so she might as well put a spin on it. "I went there to join and show off my drawings and all they did was say how crappy they were." She took her drawing book and opened it up. Everyone could see the 'Chappy the rabbit' cartoon characters in various things. Different dresses, many of them who looked a bit like others she knew.

The Newspaper Club sweat dropped as they looked at the images, they could see why the art club would say the drawings were bad. They looked like the drawings of a child.

"Wow those look so good!" Yukari said she looked through the book.

The Newspaper Club sweat dropped even more, they should have seen that coming given the girl's age.

"I wish I could draw like this but I don't have much talent." Yukari said to Rukia who had stars in her eyes. This was the first time anyone had complimented her drawings like this. Finally she had found someone that understood her art.

Ichigo didn't even know what to think of this, so for once he kept his mouth shut.

"So you blew up the club," Kokoa stated flatly. "Do you know that Yukari and I were next door and the explosion caused what we were working on explode in our faces?" the younger vampire said angrily. She had ruined a full uniform and she could still smell the smoke in her nose. Having a heightened sense of smell like a vampire does could be a curse at times.

Rukia had the good grace to look apologetic for that, "Oh I'm sorry I didn't know! Are you two okay?"

"Yeah we're fine," Yukari said and waved it off as she was looking through the drawings.

"Why are you being so calm about this?" Kokoa demanded to the younger girl. There was no way she could forgive the other girl, not that easily.

"It was an accident," she stated as if that made everything okay. The others were a little surprised by how easily the young witch blew it off, most likely because her mind was focused on something else at the moment anyway. She looked up at Rukia as she thought back to something that had been on her mind before. "So what's Kido? It sounds kind of familiar."

Rukia and the others froze. Rukia cursed Ichigo for having such a loud voice and yelling out something only Shinigami used. She had to quickly make up a story, thankfully she had prepared one just in case. "It's my magic ability."

"You do magic too!" Yukari stood up smiling. "Does that mean you're also a witch? But where's your wand, all witches have a wand?"

"I'm not a witch, I'm a...sorceress." Rukia said proudly. Ichigo, Uryu and Chad nearly face faulted at that declaration.

"Oh that explains it," Yukari said as she looked to her friends. "You see witches are kind of half-yokai but we're not the only ones. Wizards, witches, sorcerers, enchanters, we're all like that but we all use different kinds of magic. I've never met a real sorceress before, do you think you can teach me a few things?"

"Well...maybe..." Rukia hadn't thought about that. Since Yukari was a witch it might be possible but Rukia and others used their spirit force to power the spells. Could Yukari do the same with her yokai energy? It was a possible idea that she would have to send a report about this. Knowing the twelfth division they might want her to study this new magic to see if anything was useful. "I'll have to do some research first, plus I need to find a new club."

"Well the Newspaper Club only got one new member this year, maybe you can join us?" Yukari looked to the others in her club. It was true that at the start of this year they had for a moment gotten a lot of people (mostly males) but after a certain incident of beating up the Karate Club, people were too scared to join with the exception of Kokoa.

"Well we do pretty much have an open door policy," Tsukune admitted.

"Yeah and we might need some help with our new top story we're researching," Kurumu stated as she looked to the new students. "Have any of you heard of the rumors yet of the mysterious monster attacks?"

"Not really, we are new students," Uryu stated as he listened in knowing this could be a problem. They were asked by the school to keep hollows quiet so the students wouldn't worry. But now it would seem the Newspaper Club was trying to find out about the hollows. This could seriously complicate things for them.

"Mainly there are people claiming to be attacked," Mizore stated. "But someone said that they saw a new figure."

"New figure?" Rukia said as she thought back to the last hollow attack. Had she been seen? She could have sworn that the students were too far to get a decent look, or had one of them stopped and looked back in time to spot her? She mentally cursed herself, she was too used to working in the human world where most couldn't see her. In this world anyone could see her in her true form, she would have to be more careful from now on. She listened to what they had been doing and she cast a quick look to the others, she could see what they were thinking as well.

'_Well maybe I can work this to my advantage,'_ Rukia thought to herself. _'I need a club and if I stick with them I can see what they are finding out. Maybe keep them clear of the danger as well. I don't want them to be dragged into things. Plus how hard can this be? I write reports all the time so writing an article shouldn't be too bad. Plus they seem like a nice group too.'_

"Well then I can join up, that is if you'll have me," Rukia said to Yukari.

"Depends," Kurumu stated looking at the shorter girl, "Are you going to blow up our club too?"

"Kurumu!" Moka said to the girl and then bowed to Rukia. "Sorry but she can be a little blunt, I know you won't right?"

"Of course, I'm just a little sensitive about my drawings is all," Rukia ignored the snort from Ichigo.

"So what about the rest of you then?" Moka asked hoping to get more people to join up.

"Sorry, I'd love to but Ishida-kun and myself joined the crafts club," Orihime said to Moka. She kind of wished she could join up, she liked Moka a lot. She was hoping that they could be good friends during her stay here. She had never known a vampire before and she was curious about all the things about them.

"I'm already in the music club," Chad said simply.

"You're into music?" Kokoa stated looking at the large man. To her she thought he would have gone into one of the more physical things.

"Yeah Chad plays bass guitar," Ichigo informed the shorter vampire. "Oh yeah that reminds me, how did that band you were in take you leaving?"

"They weren't too pleased," Chad told him with a shrug. "But honestly given how...busy we've been lately, I hadn't been around that much so they were already looking for a new guy. I don't mind, I just joined because I liked to play. Plus I'm learning to switch from bass to regular guitar."

"What about you, Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked wondering what the boy took. "Have you picked something?"

"Knowing him it will be something violent," Uryu stated smugly and Ichigo frowned at that. He muttered something that no one could really hear. "I didn't catch that."

"Kendo Club," Ichigo snapped at the Quincy.

Rukia snorted trying not to laugh at how accurate Uryu had guessed, plus she should have known he would have picked that. It fit him, although maybe he could learn some actually sword techniques while there. Although he was a fearsome and fearless warrior, he really had no real skills. Kind of like Captain Kenpachi Zaraki if she thought about it, both were the type to be more physical and less subtly.

"Just try and go easy on them Ichigo," Rukia told him.

"Yeah well my first time for the club is coming up tomorrow." Ichigo honestly wasn't sure which club to choose. So he had looked up a list of clubs, one of his choices had been the karate club but honestly he wasn't much of a hand to hand fighter these days. Sure he still had those skills from when he used to be in the same club as Tatsuki, but he had dropped it a couple years ago. Plus with all the fights he usually got into when in middle school made up for it. So he already knew karate and street fighting and he supposed whatever his nut of a father 'taught' him. But he really never had any formal training with swords.

That battle in the Winter War left him feeling like he should improve. So he went with kendo, plus if he didn't find he could learn anything he could always go back to the karate idea. Maybe take up one of the other fighting clubs he saw.

"That I'd like to see," Rukia smirked.

"Oh we should all go and cheer Kurosaki-kun on then!" Orihime jumped up excited. She had never really seen kendo battles before but she knew that Ichigo would be great at it. She had seen his skills personally many times and knew that he would be great at it.

"Uh well...you don't have too..." Ichigo wasn't sure about this, he never really had a cheering section for him it and it made him feel weird.

"Is he any good?" Yukari asked Orihime seeing how excited she was.

"Of course, Kurosaki-kun is one of the strongest there is with a sword," Orihime said making Ichigo feel a little uncomfortable. He wasn't used to any kind of praise, mainly because he never really cared about getting any. He just did what he did, either because he had to or because it was the right thing to do.

"Really?" Yukari asked getting excited.

Orihime nodded, "Yes I remember seeing him battle many tough opponents. There was this guy that turned into a scary looking kitty, this really big guy that was a major bully, there was also Kuchiki-san's older brother too."

Ichigo and everyone from his group started to panic, this was the same thing that happened after they had rescued Rukia from Soul Society. When Tatsuki had asked Orihime what she did over vacation she went off on telling Tatsuki everything while at the same time not. Thankfully, Tatsuki just put it to Orihime's very active and strange imagination. Here however, how would they deal with it?

"Rukia-san's brother?" Yukari looked to Rukia for an explanation.

"Uh...it, was...over an argument," Rukia tried to think how to explain this. "Mainly they couldn't see eye to eye on something and settled it like that."

The others breathed a small sigh of relief with the quick thinking.

"So you have a brother?" Yukari kind of wish she had siblings as being an only child kind of felt lonely at times, especially if you were a witch who was nearly an outcast among both humans and yokai.

"Yes and older brother," Rukia smiled at her. "Nii-sama is a very important person where I'm from, he leads our family and hold a very important position of honor as well." It wasn't a lie, he was Captain of the Sixth division after all and head of one of the four great noble houses.

"He's also somewhat of an arrogant prick," Ichigo muttered before getting Rukia's drawing book thrown at the side of his head. "What the hell!?"

"Don't talk about Nii-sama like that Ichigo!" Rukia yelled at him.

"Oh come on, you know what he's like!"

"He has a position to uphold, you know nothing of what it means to be a Kuchiki and what is expected of you!" Rukia fired back at him.

While another round of arguments went on between Ichigo and Rukia while trying not to say too much, in the dorms there was another problem brewing. This taking the form of a small lion shaped toy with a mod soul inside of it. Kon was getting bored, sure he was kind of used to being stuck in Ichigo's room back home, and at least here he didn't have to worry about The Monster (Yuzu) from getting at him and dressing him up. But looking around there wasn't much to do here. The room was slightly different from the old one. Here there was the bedroom area, there was a desk for studying, a small TV which thankfully worked but he could only spend so much time on that. There was a small fridge also there was a very small kitchen like area connected to the bedroom.

Although given his current size the place was large, he still got bored just staying in the same room.

One thing he couldn't stop thinking about was the school. Mainly of all the girls that went here. He had looked out the window and saw them going by, in their short skirts. This place was a paradise of natural beauty, so why was he locked up in here all the time?

"Damn that Ichigo!" Kon yelled to himself. "That's it, I'm getting out of here, and maybe I can find some nice cute girls with large breasts? I can just pretend to be a stuff toy and they would be 'oh look, how cute!' and pick me up and hold me to those glorious mountains of pleasure that women have." He sighed at the mental image of him nestled in the bosom of some young beauty.

He jumped up onto the bed holding up an arm, "That's it, tomorrow I will find my paradise!"

Little did he know just what he was getting himself into.

**Next up Chapter 5: Trouble on the Loose**


	5. Trouble on the Loose

**Bleached Vampire**

**Chapter 5: Trouble on the Loose**

Kon's plan was simple, he would wait until Ichigo left for the day and then when all the students were out of the dorms he would escape and find his paradise. First was he needed to know the layout of the school thankfully all new students were given a small map of the school on arriving. When Ichigo was asleep, Kon and slipped that sheet away and placed it under the bed for later.

When morning came and Ichigo had left that's when Kon pulled out the map and started looking it over. He really only needed to know how to get back and the more important of places, the girl's dorm. Thankfully it wasn't too far, well for normal people. That was one of the problems being stuck in a stuffed animal, he was so small everything too longer for him to reach. So with plan in hand and everything ready he went to make his escape. That was easily done enough, having left Ichigo's house many times he had a system. First was the jump up and grab onto the doorknob. He would place one foot on the wall, he turned the knob and then kicked off opening the door. If he had to push the door it was the same only he slammed himself into the door.

With that done he made an opening to gently push open, he closed it and off he went. Thankfully mostly everyone was already in classes so it was easy enough to use the stairs.

Now he just had to find the girl's dorm and see what he could find. It took time to cross the campus given his small statue but the good thing about being in a stuffed toy was that he had no muscles to tire out. Still, nothing could ever beat a real body. Maybe he would get lucky and Ichigo would need for him to take over soon. He would have to be careful of course, first time he took over Ichigo's body he might have revelled in his freedom a bit too much. He still felt totally justified in enjoying himself and Rukia had mind wiped everyone from the incident.

He suddenly heard the sounds of splashing and female giggling. He quickly made for the sounds and soon found himself by a pool. Everywhere he looked there were beautiful girls in swimsuits. He hit the jackpot today. He slowly made his way closer to the pool wanting to get a better look at them.

"Hurry up or we'll be late," A girl shouted out as they ran up from behind Kon.

He quickly did what he normally did, went limp and pretended to be a toy. _'This is it, they'll see me laying here all alone and pick me up. Hopefully thinking I'm cute and holding me to their chest!'_

"Oh man we are so late!" One girl said not seeing Kon and stepping right onto this face. "Kyaa! What is that!?"

"Someone's toy, come on you know how sempai is when we're late," the other girl said dragging the other with her.

"Uhhhh," Kon moaned in pain. He never did understand why as s stuffed toy he could feel pain for a bit, it was very inconvenient. He managed to push himself up and his jaw dropped at the sight of all those pretty girls in swim suits. But what he noticed was the most beautiful one of them all. This was Tamao Ichinose, the swim club captain of the group.

"Alright everyone, as the swim club we have to keep in shape." She told everyone smiling. "I want to start laps today."

"Captain will it be in human form or our real form?" one of the girls asked. Normally all students had to keep their true appearance hidden. But since everyone knew what they were and they were alone there wasn't much point. Plus it always felt better and more natural for them as they were all mermaids. It was so constraining to stay in human form while in the water it was hard to feel natural about it all.

"Alright only for a few laps, you know the rules and we have to try and obey them." She told everyone seeing as no one was around.

Kon's jaw dropped as all the beautiful girls turned into monsters. It wasn't so bad with the fish like lower body but when he saw what happened to their faces that shocked him. They had large mouths filled with very sharp teeth two rows of teeth to be exact.

'_What the hell is going on here!?'_ Kon mentally yelled at everything. Suddenly his hidden paradise just turned into a horror show. _'I got to get out of here, what if they try and eat me or something!'_

The horrified little mod soul made his way out of there before he was caught. He stopped running long enough to look around and realised that he was in trouble now. He didn't know where he was anymore, he had been blinding running away and now he couldn't find his way back. Nothing looked familiar as his jaw dropped in horror. Who knew how long it would take him to find his way back and if Ichigo found him missing, well the threat of being put into a box and mailed back to his sister Yuzu was mentioned to him if he didn't behave.

**-Newspaper Club Room-**

Rukia wasn't sure what to expect when she first arrived at the club. She was kind of interested in seeing what she could do. After all she read magazines all the time and written reports so she figured she could do this. The room itself was a fairly normal school room if only it looked fairly used. There were articles and old issues they had. Something she would read up on given she wanted to know what kind of paper she had joined. Yukari was as energetic as ever being the little tour guide and showing Rukia around.

She was shown where she could write down the articles, how they printed the papers and how everything else worked. There was no real set system of who did what, mainly everyone just picked something they liked or were good at and wrote articles about it. Mizore for instance liked to write about books she read and reviewed them. It did vary but as long as no one really had the same idea it was pretty relaxed set up.

Rukia was surprised by the stack of magazines in Kurumu's corner that were full of fashion and women's magazines. When Rukia commented on how she read a few of the same publishers that got the two talking about fashions. Rukia was always very interested given that the human world has such a wide range and always seemed to be on the change. Last time she had been on Earth was about a century or so ago while on a training mission during the academy. She hadn't seen much but a lot changed in that time. She took her time to study the current fashion and culture when she was staying in the human world after having to live as a 'normal' high school girl when she was stuck here for a time.

It seemed that Kurumu was very knowledgeable in the area she made a mental note to ask for advice from her later on. Rukia was also getting to know this club very well, over all she decided they were a good group of people and friends. Sure they argued over the boy a lot but he was a nice enough guy.

She was already starting to think on a future article when there was a knock at the door. Everyone turned to see Orihime and Chad there.

"Ah, Orihime," Rukia stood up to meet her friends. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We just wanted to see how things were going in your new club," Orihime smiled at her. She had invited Uryu along but he said that he would do a quick patrol around the school. He wanted to get to know the area better. She had met up with Chad and they both went to visit Rukia.

"Things are going well," Rukia honestly said to her friend. "I can't wait to write my first article and Yukari-chan here has been a big help."

"I just been helping out is all," Yukari beamed at being helpful. She noticed that not all of Rukia's friends where here to see Rukia. "Where are the others?"

"Ah well Ishida-kun said he had to work on something, and Kurosaki-kun is getting ready for his first kendo practice." Orihime told her. "I wish I could watch that, I bet Kurosaki-kun would be really good at it."

Rukia gave a small laugh, "Knowing him, he'll start something and a fight will break out."

"That wouldn't really happen would it?" Tsukune couldn't help but overhear the conversation. He really wasn't sure about the entire history with this group.

"It wouldn't surprise me," Rukia smirked knowing full well the kind of trouble that Ichigo either got into or started.

"You make him sound like some kind of delinquent," Kokoa stated at the sound of that.

"He's not a delinquent," Orihime felt she had to defend him given all the things he went through. She still remembered how he had went through to rescue both Rukia and herself. Plus how he much trouble he had been hurt doing so. Although she never showed it, it hurt to see him hurt while fighting. Then there was the hollow. She didn't care that he had one, but it did kind of bring back some horrible memories.

Mainly of the night the spirit of her dead brother had turned into a hollow and had come after her. How her soul had been knocked out of her body and Ichigo had saved her from being turned into a hollow. She did feel sad how her brother had ended but she wouldn't want him to live forever as a hollow. When she saw Ichigo use his hollow powers in that fight with Grimmjow.

It had been hard watching that fight, seeing him so hurt just for her. It had been some time after the Winter War but she felt that it left its mark on all of them. They never really talked about a lot of what happened they all just kind of dealt with it in their own ways. She still had the occasional bad dream of still being a prisoner again, about Aizen, about her brother but they didn't happen often. She didn't say anything because she didn't want to worry others. Everyone had their own issues and she didn't want to burden others with her problems.

Besides she was used to it, ever since her brother had died she was a lone a lot of the time. When she wasn't with her friends or Tatsuki, she could feel how lonely her home was. But she never said a word, she just kept smiling even when she wanted to just break down, she smiled because she didn't want to focus on the negative of her life. Yes her life wasn't perfect but there was so much she was thankful for as well. There was Tatsuki, Ichigo, and all her friends from school and even the friends she made in Soul Society.

Back to the present she just didn't feel that Kokoa was giving Ichigo a decent try without even getting to know him. "Kurosaki-kun may look scary at first but he's really a nice person."

Kurumu and Mizore shared a small look as the snow woman gave a slight look to the succubus as though to say 'see, I told you so' to the blue haired girl. Kurumu looked at Orihime again and maybe there was something to what Mizore said.

"Ichigo is a good friend," Chad commented having to back up his best friend. "He'll fight for his friends, even strangers if he feels it's the right thing to do." Chad remembered their first meeting together. He was being picked on by a group again because of his size. But he never fought back, they even took the coin that his grandfather gave him off his neck but he still couldn't do anything. Then Ichigo came and although he had taken a beating, he got back the coin and was able to fight off the group.

That day they promised to fight for each other and Chad never forgot that day.

Rukia thought about Ichigo herself, "Well he's a bit thick, never thinks first before acting, loud, but he really is a good guy."

"Wow you all seem to have high opinions of him," Moka was wondering just what Ichigo had done to gain this kind of loyalty. She had seen friendships before but this one seemed to have been forged into something very strong, much like their own group.

"Well if he's such a big deal then let's just see what he's capable of," Kokoa said getting a little tired of this. She couldn't see that orange haired person as being something like this. Sure she hadn't met him for that long a time but she just didn't see what the big deal was about him.

"What do you mean?" Moka asked her little sister.

"Let's go watch him then," Kokoa stated as she stood to leave. "I want to see firsthand what the big deal is."

"Well we're pretty caught up on the work," Tsukune said out loud looking at the work they had done so far. "We might as well see Ichigo-san if you want."

"Oh I want to see this too," Orihime said excited. "I've never seen kendo before so I have to wonder what it's like."

"Well looks like we have something to watch for a bit at least," Kurumu stated stretching out a bit. "We don't have any more leads for that new story and since we can't run the art club explosion since the person responsible is now part of us, maybe we can get something interesting out of it."

Rukia blushed a bit remembering what she had done earlier, she still felt vindicated but it would cause trouble for the club if everyone knew she had done it. So far she was lucky and that the entire art club wasn't talking. She guessed having a new kid just blow up their club was kind of an embarrassing thing to admit.

**-Kendo Club-**

Everyone eventually had gathered in a set of bleachers as they were watching the kendo club finishing warming up. Apparently they were having a sparring session by the time the group arrived. The bleachers were there for when the tournaments were held for guests to watch. Given that there were no rival schools, several divisions were created inside of many of the clubs. Depending on what type of club and how many members, meant that there were different numbers in each group. Ichigo found himself placed in the division that had about average skilled people in it, because he was untested.

Not that he really cared, he was just glad they had the equipment for him to use, and it didn't smell. He remembered the story Renji told him about how Ikkaku from the Eleventh Division, while on Earth had somehow gotten roped into fighting and filling in the spaces for the Karakura High school kendo team. Ichigo had missed that but if Renji could do this, he was fairly confident that he could.

Although it took him some time to get it on, it wasn't easy given this was his first time doing this. Everyone seemed to think that he was totally unprepared for this but he grinned on the inside. If only they knew that he had experiment fighting with real swords. Plus his zanpakuto wasn't exactly small, but he swung it like it didn't weight anything at all. True in his shinigami form he was stronger than in his human but he wasn't weak like this either.

"Man there seems to be some people watching this time," one of the members stated, Ichigo was still trying to remember the names of them.

"Yeah it looks mostly like the newspaper club," one stated. "Looks there are Kurumu-chan, Moka-chan and everyone else!"

"Oh and there's that new girl," A tall boy said to his friends. "I've seen her in the halls, she's got a body that rivals Kurumu and I hear she's really nice. I wonder why she's here?"

Ichigo mentally sighed, were all teenagers like this? Honestly it was like the entire male population was like his friend Keigo, they only had girls on their minds.

"Good luck Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime smiled as she waved to him.

Ichigo waved back but then noticed a dark aura growing behind him. He looked over to see the boys who had been talking glaring evilly at him.

"The hell is this?" One of them asked out loud. "It's bad enough that Tsukune guy keeps getting all the good girls hanging off him, but now when a new beauty shows up this rookie already took her!?"

"That pisses me off to no end!" One of the others cried out.

"Why do all the good ones get taken?!" one had anime style tears flowing down as he fell to his knees, his hopes once again ruined by reality.

"Hey, Inoue and I are just friends!" Ichigo said back to them but they seemed to ignore it. One of the angrier looking boys walked up to Ichigo.

"You think we'll forgive this even if you are? What right does someone like you have to be with a girl like that huh?"

Now Ichigo was getting pissed off, he wasn't sure what the problem was exactly with this guy but if he wanted a fight then he was going to give one. Besides he hadn't been able to fight one hollow yet and he was getting a little frustrated waiting around for something to hit. "You want a fight then lets go."

Both boys put on their helmets as they walked to the ring. Everyone that had been in that group started to cheer for Ichigo's opponent as they took their stances.

"My, it seems that Ichigo isn't very popular," Tsukune nervously smiled knowing full well what the other boy was going through. A day didn't go by that he didn't notice someone glaring at him when one of the girls were latched onto his arms. It was very troubling but he couldn't help how things were.

"I hope he's okay, this looks kind of painful if you get hit," Moka said looking at the wooden swords used.

"Oh don't bother," Rukia who was sitting one step behind them smirking at the action. "They're all about to learn a lesson about Ichigo, the hard way. They should have tried to see him first in action before picking a fight with him but oh well, too late for that guy now."

"Huh?" Moka and Tsukune said while looking at her in confusion.

"Begin!" the referee yelled out. There was a loud smack followed by a thud.

Both the human and vampire quickly turned their heads to see the other boy already on the ground and Ichigo still standing.

"EHHHH!?" Moka and Tsukune yelled out in unison.

"W-What happened!?" Tsukune had only looked away and then in an instant and it was over.

"Wow, that was pretty fast," Kurumu stated in shock at how easily Ichigo had not only defeated his opponent but the boy looked to be unconscious. "He really is strong, I wonder what kind of yokai he is."

"Told you so," Rukia said smirking at the scene. "And he's only just warming up by the looks of it."

While the boys dragged their friend off the mat another boy took his place. He wasn't about to let his friend's defeat go unpunished. He just figured that Ichigo was just lucky, despite the fact that it was rare for a person to get knocked out in one blow like that and how fast Ichigo was. He took his place as he locked eyes with Ichigo but froze at what he saw. In Ichigo's eyes he saw no fear, no hesitation and worse of all the eyes said that Ichigo would have no mercy. He paused for a moment as he hesitated, he missed the being call and before he could block, Ichigo's weapon hit him across the side of his head. He saw the mat and then things went dark after that.

"Whose next?" Ichigo challenge grinning at them all.

It was at this point that the head of the Captain and 2nd Captain of the Kendo club took noticed of the group. They were Saito Yoritomo and Ashikaga "Ash" Takauji both Third Years at Yokai Academy. Saito was a fairly tall boy with light brown hair that nearly got in the way of his eyes, many joked that the Captain sensed rather than saw his opponents. The other boy, Ashikaga was a more serious type with close cut black hair as he stared at the Ichigo.

"Crap, that boy has power and speed but no refined skills, it's like he's fighting with just instinct," Ashikaga stated looking over Ichigo as he cut down yet another boy. "Have to admit though he's putting the others to shame. Maybe we should use him as a punishment. 'Do bad and you fight the new guy' type of deal. What's his name again?"

"I believe Ichigo Kurosaki." Saito stated in a rather surprising soft voice.

"Ichigo huh? With a name like that it's no wonder," the second captain grunted thinking of the meaning of his name. As 'Ichi' would could mean 'one' or number one if you wrote it the right way.

"He's fearless."

"What?"

"Look at him Ash," He stated as he watched the boys fail at even trying to land one single hit on Ichigo. "He never retreats, he always goes forward to meet his opponents. Even when they manage to swing at him he goes in to meet them. He doesn't hesitate either. It's like the boy isn't afraid at all."

Ash looked again and noticed this. It was true, Ichigo only went back to the starting position he never took a step back at all. "Well with some training he might be a true terror at this. I mean that power with some refined skills would be terrifying."

"Looks like someone interesting showed up this year," Saito grinned at the prospect.

**-Kon-**

Kon sighed after getting away from the swimming club he tried to find the girl's dorm again. Unfortunately things looked a lot different from being so small and while running he lost his way. He sighed in defeat hoping to at least find his way back to Ichigo's room. Maybe he could try again the next day? It was then that he heard many giggling voices, the kind that only women made. His ears perked up as he went to try and find the source.

He rounded a corner and saw a tall looking student standing on a garbage can with a camera. He had short dark hair as he was taking pictures through the window.

This was Ginei "Gin" Morioka, the head of the Newspaper Club, although he didn't really show up all that much. With so many new members he really didn't have to do much and it allowed him more time for his hobbies. Mainly women, as he was now taking pictures of one of the girls changing rooms. He once tried this last year and also tried to frame Tsukune as the mystery pervert in order to get closer to Moka. Well that plan blew up in his face but he had gotten his butt kicked by that 'other' Moka so all was fair.

Besides they were all friends now and he had held off using this again after that. But this was a whole new school year and so not everyone knew about the incident. He was happy to see the old can had been replaced at the start of the year. There were always such beautiful girls at school, he was happy to be here at times like this. So many girls, he dated a lot of them and honestly he was a bit surprised how despite his reputation he got so many dates. Ah life was good to him at times.

"Oh what's this? Some naughty thing has a pair of sexy black silk underwear." He said softly to himself. "Not a bad look to her either, I'll have to find her later and see if she's single."

"Black silk panties!? I want to see this!" Yelled out a voice.

"What was that!?"

"Is someone there?"

Gin quickly ducked down making sure that he wasn't seen or heard. Being a pervert was a rewarding but also a very dangerous thing. Being caught doing this would make him end up being beaten up by a group of very angry women. He listened as the girls started to file out and looked around to whoever said that, his eyes resting on a toy on the ground.

Kon sweated as he tried to 'play dead' as it were. He had heard what the boy said and it just kind of slipped out.

Gin narrowed his eyes on the toy and took a closer look to it. He poked it but nothing happened so he picked it up. It was very suspicious as he knew he hadn't seen it when he got here. He knew enough about yokai life that nothing was what it seemed.

"Alright here's the thing if you made that sound you better start talking because if not then I got myself a new chew toy," Gin told it. Although it was a bluff, just because he was a werewolf didn't mean he chewed on things like a dog.

Remembering what the girls turned into Kon had no idea what this boy was really like. "Please don't eat me! I'm sorry I just was trying to find some pretty girls!"

Gin blinked a few times as he set the toy onto the trash can.

"Well aren't you an interesting thing, what are you anyway?" Gin asked.

"Uh..." Kon really had no idea what to say. He doubted that Ichigo would be happy about any of this. "My name is Kon but that's all you get."

Gin sighed, he really didn't have time for this kind of stuff. "Well whatever, I got things to do." He turned to leave. If he remembered right the gymnastics class might be starting soon.

"Wait!" Kon yelled out. "Can you help me, I need to get back to the boy's dorm but I can't find my way."

Gin gave the stuffed toy a side long glance, "And why should I? What can you offer me?"

Kon tried to think of something, there had to be something he could offer the boy. What could he offer? It wasn't like he carried much on him in this form. Then he remembered that the guy was taking pictures of the girls changing and he grinned. He looked up at the window and the plan came to his head.

"Okay how about this, you get me through that window and back up and I'll give you some souvenirs of the girls."

That caught Gin's attention, he couldn't go into the girl's change room without being caught. The window was too small for his size and looking at the small toy he could easily fit. He looked around for something he could lower him down and back up. The waste bin next seemed to have a piece of covered electrical wire that would be perfect. "Okay I think we can work with this. The lockers aren't usually locked so there should be a few open."

"You got it," Kon gave him a thumbs up.

A minute later and Kon was lowered through the window. A few of the lockers did have some locks on them but most of them were unlocked. He giggled as he opened the lockers and started to look through the bags. Since the girl's were wearing their sports underwear their regular ones were still in their lockers. After looking through several of the lockers he got the best ones he could find. When he got enough he went back to the wire, pulled twice and he was pulled back up.

Gin looked through them all when he and Kon set down all of the items that he had gotten. Gin had to admit, for a stuffed toy he had good taste he even got the black silk pair. "You know, there is this vent over the women's showers, it's pretty small but I think someone of your size with a camera could fit."

Kon perked up at this, "Only if I get a copy and I get to keep one of these."

Gin laughed, "I may not know what you are little man, but I think this is the start of a beautiful working relationship."

**Next up Chapter 6: Masked Monsters**


	6. Masked Monsters

**Bleached Vampire**

**Chapter 6: Masked Monsters**

It was late at night and Ichigo had been feeling a little restless. It had been a few days since the kendo class incident but after the sound beating he gave out everyone pretty much didn't give him any trouble. Although yet again it would seem he was getting a reputation, well he didn't care. What other people thought of him he could care less as long as they kept it to themselves. Given his odd hair color he had gotten enough crap dumped on him by others by that one thing alone.

He had finished up his homework and Kon was in high spirits lately, something was going on there but he figured as long as he kept out of trouble he could let it go. He had more important things anyway. So far the school was odd but still like a normal school when you got right down to it. You saw the same things here as everywhere else, only the whole yokai twist to things made it interesting to say the least. His homeroom teacher was fairly good, even if she came off as a ditz at times.

Most of the other teachers were fairly more normal, well that one math teacher was kind of odd. Honestly she kind of looked like a dark haired Rangiku with glasses. He was told that those that didn't do well ended up taking part of her 'special' classes. When he asked Tsukune about it, the boy got this scared look on his face and only said that Ichigo should do his best to never fail in that class. Well that wasn't an issue with him he always did well in his studies.

Like tonight, he had finished his homework after kendo class and he felt bored. So he took out his soul badge in his room and left his body on the bed and he went out the window for a patrol. Although everyone could see him in his form, most were already in their dorms thankfully as the school didn't have much of a night life. Plus in his shinigami form he was dressed all in black robes, something that was very helpful in keeping him from being seen in the dark. Plus he was using flash step to get around, at most people would only see a blur of motion and that was it.

He arrived on the roof of the school and closed his eyes. Normally he would try to use those phone devices that Rukia gave out, but his was recharging at the moment. That and there was another reason he wasn't using it tonight. He was never very good at the subtle parts of being a shinigami. He never bothered with things like kido as he left that to the experts like Rukia. His ability to sense others and spirits had improved over time but it was still one of his weak areas. So he wanted to try and get better at this, he might not even have that phone at some point and then what?

If anything, he learned that he needed to be stronger. The winter war had been the most intense battles he had ever went through, each one harder than the last. Plus there was another thing that worried him, that was when he fought Fourth Espade Ulquiorra. Ichigo on the verge of death had used his hollow powers in a way he never knew. He didn't really remember what happened, he had blacked out for the most part but he knew enough. He had attacked Ulquiorra and had given him fatal wounds, he had even attacked Uryu, when Ichigo had regained his senses he saw his own sword impaled in the Quincy. Thankfully Orihime had healed that and the hand he had lost by the Espada by the time he saw them again, but the truth was he was afraid of what happened.

Even his hollow mask felt different. After the war he went to the other Vizards, but Shinji and the others were just as clueless. They told him that his mask had changed again, although he wasn't surprised to hear that. He even went into his inner mindscape and force some answers out of his inner hollow, but the bastard was being evasive and as difficult as usual. He hadn't talked to that part of himself since then. Thankfully he hadn't needed to use his hollow powers but he couldn't put it off forever.

He needed to be stronger so he didn't have to rely on those powers, he didn't want to lose control again. Although they never talked about it, he knew that Uryu and Orihime worried about him. He tried to play it off like it was nothing but the truth was, from time to time, it was on his mind.

He sighed as he forced these thoughts away, he didn't want to think about this anymore. He took a few deep breaths to calm his mind as he started to concentrate. He needed to improve his concentration and those thoughts weren't helping him. Closing his eyes he could feel the spirit powers around him, although it was slightly different in this place. Rukia had told him that apparently youkai energy was somewhat similar to spirit energy but there was a slight difference to it.

It was something you couldn't really explain, you had to experience it and Ichigo now knew what she meant. The place was filled with strange new energy it had a more primal feeling to it if he had to put a name to what he was feeling. He could feel his friends just fine, mainly because they were human and because he knew how they felt as well. Uryu seemed to be in the woods, most likely practicing his skills knowing him. Chad seemed to be in his room, Rukia seemed to be in the school, most likely working late on an article she wanted to get out for the next issue. Orihime was in her room too. He paused when he thought he felt something familiar.

Then he felt it, that cold dark void feeling that came from hollows. He grinned as he gripped the handle of his sword behind his shoulder. Finally, it had been a long time and there seemed to be a few of them.

Well Ichigo was up for a fight, he quickly flash stepped towards the area. This time it was coming from the graveyard. The fact this school even had one of these creeped him out, did that many people actually die here to justify building one? Then again he had seen the place with his own eyes not that long ago. He really didn't like the implications of such a large graveyard on a school. He quickly came onto the site and saw the hollows. One was a fairly large one, kind of reminded him of a spider only walking one two legs and the other 'legs' were arms. The others were humanoid in shape for the most part. They were mostly average hollows, the larger spider one was a bit more powerful and looked to be the leader type.

Most likely that one had intelligence. It was something he noticed when he first started this and had asked Rukia once about how some hollows never talk, they just acted more like animals while others actually showed signs of intelligence or actually talked. She had explained how the lowest hollows didn't have much intelligence and really were basically animals. It all depended on the person that became a hollow. Some were so caught up in their grief or anger that they couldn't think straight while they turned into hollows. Others that were of stronger will, they could keep their minds intact.

He would save the big one for last, first to take care of the small fry in case they broke for it. Last thing he needed was for one of them to get close to the dorms. His voice roared out ain a battle cry as he appeared inside of the group. He cut one down immediately, the body vanishing as all hollows did when they 'died'. Well with his sword it was more purified as their souls would be reborn as humans again. With a quick turn he slashed through another and by then they broke apart from each other, trying to gain some space from the enemy with the large sword.

Ichigo didn't stop or hesitate he went after the closest one first. The hollow tried to dodge, but Ichigo was faster and managed to adjust his swing to cleave the hollow nearly in half. Although this action did cause his blade did slice through one of the stone markers that was nearby.

"Opps, oh man I hope I don't get cursed or something for messing with that," Ichigo muttered as the bad karma one might get for destroying a tombstone.

He heard one of the hollows trying to attack him from behind but he mealy shifted a bit to his left and forced the 'hilt' of his sword into the hollow's face. The mask nearly shattered from the blow as its hands went to it in pain. Ichigo finished it off quickly. He didn't have much time to think as the larger one tried to attack him at that moment. He felt a slight cut on his arm from the thing's arms. Looking at them, they were covered in small thorny spikes. Nasty looking things too, he checked his arm, it was just a few little cuts. They didn't seem to be anything to worry about he had a lot worse injuries than that before.

"So you waited for me to get distracted huh?" Ichigo stared down the thing as he tried not to lose focus on the others that were circling around him. He grinned at the larger hollow, "looks like I'll have to take you out sooner than expected."

He rushed at the lead hollow but it was a lot quicker than he expected, his sword did manage to slice through one of the arms. It howled at him as the other hollows tried to gang up on him. He had to fight them off. He also while pulling his sword back for a swing got it stuck in yet another tombstone.

"Damn it," He yanked it free in time to kill the hollow attacking him. That was kind of the problem with having such a large sword, at times he forgot his surroundings and hit things he didn't mean to. He saw that the smaller hollows had been all taken care of and he quickly turned to face the one he cut the arm off of. It had been standing around watching and waiting again, this time Ichigo saw the mouth open as the familiar red glow forming. It had been using the time to gather up some type of attack. Some sort of electrical ball was forming in one of its hands, this was most likely a special ability of this hollow.

He felt he could take it as this wasn't a menos class hollow but he had another idea. He raised his sword up with both hands as he put his power into it. A slight blue glow showed up on the blade before he swung it down.

"Getsuga tensho!" Ichigo cried out as a beam blue/white energy lashed out at the final hollow. It fired the cero as the last minute but the power was too great in difference. Ichigo's attack blew through the cero and then the hollow.

"Well that was a nice start wonder if I'll find any other ones tonight?" Ichigo stated resting Zangetsu on his shoulder, totally ignoring the damage done to the area as well.

**-The Next Day-**

Rukia was being taken to the graveyard between classes as there was a rumour of a fight had gone on there. She was with Yukari and Mizore as they went to investigate. Thankfully it wasn't far and they could take a quick look. Apparently it was to investigate the mysterious sightings that had been going on. Rukia hadn't had the time to talk to anyone this morning if they had come into contact with hollows. She had gone to bed a bit early tired from a full day, so she might have slept through her phone ringing.

They came to the graveyard and already her experienced eyes could see that a battle had gone on here.

"Hey look at this," Yukari said pointing to a tombstone that had a large cut in it. "I wonder what could have made this?"

"Hard to say," Mizore stated looking at it. "It's a pretty clean cut but that's solid stone. There are a few more cuts on a few of the other ones too. What do you think new girl?"

"Huh?" Rukia was taken back by the 'nickname' Mizore gave her. Apparently the girl had a way of giving them out sometimes at least she was nicer about them then the lieutenant of the Eleventh Division. "Uh…well I don't know much about battling. But it looks like something at least happened here."

Mizore nodded her head in agreement as they looked around. She paused as she looked at something in the ground not too far away.

"Hey did you find something?" Yukari asked seeing the snow woman pause. Mizore just pointed and Yukari looked to the area she was pointing too. "W-What did this!?"

Rukia heard her young girl's exclamation and rushed over to see. It didn't take her long to see what they were looking at. There was a deep cut in the ground, and she meant _deep_. There was a fifteen foot long and at the widest a 4 foot long cut in the ground that went so deep that Rukia was sure if she jumped down she would need a ladder to get out. She mentally wanted to hit her head against something solid or strangle a certain substitute shinigami.

She had seen this kind of damage all too often and knew it on sight. There was only one attack that could leave this kind of destruction behind. It was from Ichigo's getsuga tensho, the main attack of his sword that lashed out a highly concentrated beam of spirit energy, a very devastating attack. How in the world was Ichigo so careless to trash this place and also leave this?

"There is defiantly something suspicious going on here," Yukari stated as she looked at the damage. Rukia sweated a little knowing full well what was going on. She was hoping that she might help divert the attention away from their duties but things were getting too hard if things like this kept happening.

"First the ice and now this," Mizore stated.

Rukia winced at the mention of ice, she herself was at fault there. They would all have to start being more careful from now on. Normal students weren't really an issue but the newspaper club was starting to worry the short shinigami. The last thing they needed was for their duties here to be plastered all over the front page. She just hoped nothing else happened today.

**-Kurumu-**

Elsewhere Kurumu was just out for a walk. She couldn't find Tsukune and she had a feeling that Moka was with him, or one of the others, but it just seemed that he was with Moka a lot of the time. It was kind of painful for her actually. Sure at first she wanted him for her grand plan, but he had touched her heart that day. She felt that she had found her Destined One, the one that she was meant for. But the others kept getting in the way. Plus lately she felt like she was getting further and further away from him.

He saw her as a friend but she wanted more than that. She crossed her arms as she felt a slight sting in her eyes from tears threatening to form. It just wasn't fair, she tried everything to get him to notice her more but nothing worked. She didn't want anyone to see her cry and thankfully she was outside, she headed to the woods. They would be a good place if she broke down. Not many would think this, but she often went to bed with a heavy heart at night lately.

'_Why won't he notice me?,'_ she wondered sadly as she just walked deeper into the woods_. 'I want him to see me, not just look at me. I know he thinks of me as a friend but I want to be more than just friends. I hate this,' _She placed a hand over where her heart was_. 'It hurts so much that I can't get anywhere with him. I've been trying everything but nothing seems to work. Tsukune, why can't I get you to love me?'_

So distracted was she that she hadn't noticed just how far she was wandering. She wiped her eyes as she rested against a tree feeling depressed. Not many knew this, but it was rare for a succubus not to get a mate. That's why she had such a hard time with these feelings she just wasn't used to feeling the pain from her heart.

Going into the woods however wasn't the best idea, a hollow from last night that had wondered off from the group Ichigo destroyed had left before the shinigami had come along. It had gone off on its own from the group to hunt by itself. It was hungry too, the ever constant need to feed, to fill the void inside was worse than usual. Hollows needed to feed and when they didn't get enough the hunger became all consuming. The thing had been moving towards the school now but it sensed something close by.

This hollow was a larger type of about seven feet tall while hunched over. With thick arms it moved much like a gorilla only it had a long tail on the body with dark green lizard like skin. It smelled the air as it smelt something near by that it might be able to feed on. The hollow made its way through the forest the gaps between trees just large enough for it to move through.

Kurumu felt that she had gotten her depression out of her system she wasn't one to give up when things got in her way. She just needed time to pull herself back together and go back to trying to win Tsukune's heart back with all her might again. She wouldn't let the other girls win she just needed to come up with a new plan was all. There had to be some way to get Tsukune to notice her and return her feelings, she was sure of it.

She was about to quickly get back to the school when she felt it. Some strange presence nearby, something dark, she turned to see where she was feeling this power when a roaring scream unlike anything she heard assaulted her ears. She winced from it as a large creature emerged quickly making its way towards her. She managed to see the creature and the mask it wore, it somewhat seemed familiar to the stories she had heard.

She didn't have much time to think on it as she jumped away to avoid a large fist mashing into the tree as it missed her. The tree itself was smashed to pieces as it broke in two. Kurumu guessed this thing was pretty strong if it could do that, she had to avoid those attacks.

"Who are you, what do you want?" She demanded as she put herself into a fighting form. She wanted to know what this thing was and why it was attacking the school. All it did was that roar again as it charged at her. Figuring that she wouldn't get anything out of it, she resolved to fight the thing. She released her human form to take on her true form for this battle. Wings grew out of her back, her nails become much longer as a tail also grew. She felt the yokai energy in her body flowing freely again as she kicked off the ground. Her wings started to make slow beats in oder to get her higher off the ground.

"Take this then!" She dove forward as her claws slashed at the creature as she passed by. It screamed in pain as he went up and turned to look at the damage. She saw the five lines on the creatures she made, it was bleeding from the wounds but then the bleeding stopped. It rose up from its hunched form and tried to grab at her. She clawed the thing's hand cutting off at least one finger, but it seemed more motivated than ever to attack her now.

"Man what does it take to make you go down?" Kurumu asked herself.

Uryu was just finishing putting some extra supplies for the club as he was alone in the room for a moment. He was picked for this chore as they needed the new materials to be picked up. He didn't mind, in fact he wanted to see what they had to work with. He had a few new designs that he wanted to try out if they had what he needed. Before he could open the box the phone he had started to buzz. At first he thought who was calling him when he remembered it wasn't a normal phone. He pulled it out and flipped it open. Sure enough the radar function sprung to life and it showed a hollow. Extending his senses he could feel it, it wasn't anything too much to worry about but he was the closest to it. Looking around he opened a window and using herenkyaku, the Quincy equivalent of the flash step(shunpo) used by shinigami, he quickly faded out of sight as he began to move as a fast speed.

When he got close enough the sounds of battle could be heard. This made him panic as there was none of his group here, that meant that it was attacking one of the students. That would be a problem, he had to deal with the hollow without letting anyone see him. He stopped moving behind a large tree and leaned just enough of his head over to see.

His eyes widened at the sight of Kurumu fighting a hollow. He was also surprised to see her form, she had changed but although he knew that yokai had a true form, he wasn't expecting something so, human looking. Living in the dorms you could always find those that turned back fully or partially into their true forms during the night and forgot to turn into their human form. But Kurumu's form was very close to human. It was just a pair of bat-like wings, a devil tail coming out from under her skirt, her ears he noticed were longer and pointed. Her nails were so long that they looked like six inch claws.

But other than that, she looked like she normally did. He hadn't expected some yokai to look so human. Then again Yukari and Ruby were the same, since as witches what you saw was what you got with them. He also was surprised to see that she was doing fairly well. Her flying was helping to keep of reach and she looked to be stronger than a normal human. Her claws were cutting the hollow but then he noticed that she wasn't going for the mask it was wearing.

That was a hollow's main weak point but she didn't know that.

Plus she wasn't going for killing blows, she was trying to beat it down, not kill it.

Uryu's instincts were to jump in and help her, after all a man should help others especially women if they were trouble. But he couldn't risk being seen either. Thankfully all he really needed was to take just one shot to take this hollow out. He readied the small pendant on his right wrist that would manifest his bow, ginrei kojaku.

Kurumu just couldn't figure out what this thing was. It wasn't like any yokai she had ever seen, plus the aura coming off it wasn't like anything she had felt before. The thing was pretty fast for its size as well as it took a swipe at her again. She dodged in the air and tried to get higher, maybe if she got above it she could see some kind of weakness while out of reach. She nearly made it too but one of the massive hands grabbed her tail.

"Yeeeeowww!" Kurumu yelled out, what most didn't know was that the tail was actually kind of sensitive. It didn't last long as the creature slammed her into the ground. The wind was slightly knocked out of her as she gasped for air that wouldn't come. Then one giant hand enveloped her, holding her down. The thing did that awful howling scream at her as its mouth opened.

'_Is it going to eat me?!'_ she thought horrified by it. She tried to struggle but the air was only slowly coming back and it had her pinned down. She didn't want to die just yet, she had a lot more she wanted to do in life. _'Tsukune where are you?'_

She hoped he would arrive at the last minute, he had a way of coming to their aid when they needed it the most but she had a feeling this time, he wouldn't be here or any of her other friends. She watched in silent horror as the thing's head got closer. Just then a bizarre high pitched sound was heard and out of nowhere some kind of glowing blue bolt of energy slammed into the head of the thing.

"Huh?" Kurumu watched as the monster dissolved as a large hole was punched through the masked head. Soon there was no trace of the thing. She sat up feeling a little swore but none the worse for wear. She looked around but she didn't see anyone. "Hello? Is anyone there? I know someone has to be there." She got no answer as she was left wondering who her mystery saviour had been.

Uryu meanwhile was moving at high speed back to a safe distance. That had been too close, if he had waited any longer Kurumu would have been harmed but now she would tell the others what had happened. Well what was done was done, he couldn't change things. He stopped as he was far enough to be out of sight of her but close enough to sense her. It was odd trying to pick out yokai signatures, but he was learning to take a feel for them. Being close to those like the newspaper club he had been using them to experiment with his sensing them.

Moka for instance was an odd one, he felt her but he also felt something beneath the surface. Something darker and more powerful then what was on the surface. The same was for that Tsukune boy, although his felt slightly odd but he hadn't placed his finger on it yet. It was familiar and yet different. He kind of felt like Ruby and Yukari, maybe his yokai form was some kind of human-hybrid like witches were, as the two girls felt somewhat human to him. Mizore felt cold to him, while Kurumu, well she was something different. It was certainly passionate what he felt when he searched her power out.

It was warm but nothing like heat; it was odd to put into words at times how a person felt when you sensed their power. Plus he was still trying to get used to sensing yokai energy, it was like learning to use this ability all over again. At any rate he checked the radar on the phone and it looked clear but he would shadow her to make sure she wasn't attacked again, at least until she made it to the school grounds.

But if this kept up, he was wondering just how much longer they could keep this secret.

**Next up Chapter 7: Unravelling the Mystery**


	7. Unravelling the mystery

**Bleached Vampire**

**Chapter 7: Unravelling the Mystery**

The Newspaper Club was currently holding a meeting after the group had returned from the graveyard to explain what they had found. Although they were wondering where Kurumu was at the moment, Yukari blew it off as the blue haired succubus was goofing off or avoiding work. The others didn't think so but they figured they could fill her in on the details later. So far the graveyard was proving that there was something very suspicious going around the school. Rukia tried not to show anything other than wonderment while on the inside was wondering how they were to keep this secret with this group investigating things.

It had been much simpler in Karakura town as no one really looked into all the strange things. Like how all the sudden damages in the town were the work of gas pipes exploding or terrorist bombs even when no one took credit for it. She wondered how it was explained when Yammy entered the park and killed all the people nearby when he sucked out their souls. She hadn't been there in person but she read the report by the Twelfth Division about the scene. Such a disregard for human life didn't sit well with her and she was thankful that her brother and Captain Zaraki killed that monster.

But here it was a lot more difficult to explain away these instances. It might have to do with that fact as yokai, things humans ignored as superstition, legends, myths or just stories, the yokai they lived with those things as every day life. With odd occurrences they would actually look at it and try to find out the reason for it, no matter what it was. Soul Society had encountered this before with certain news groups in the human world but they were the tabloid kind, so no one took what they 'reported' seriously.

Rukia fought back a sigh wondering how she was going to keep this group from discovering them. It seemed like things were getting harder and harder.

"Hey what's all the noise going on in here," A male voice called out. Rukia looked up to see a fairly handsome older boy with short dark hair and some kind of silver wolf pendant walk in.

"Oh Gin-sempai," Tsukune called out as he looked to Rukia. "This is Gin that we told you about, the head of the Newspaper Club."

Rukia stood up and bowed, she had been informed of this when she joined that this man rarely showed up for some reason. "Pleasure to meet you, I'm Rukia Kuchiki please take care of me while I'm here."

Gin grinned as he looked the girl over. She was kind of cute although not in the same league as the other girls, she was a little on the short side and looking at her chest, it was kind of flat for his tastes. She did have decent legs at least. "Not bad but I think you're a little lacking."

"Huh? Lacking?" Rukia wondered what he was talking about. Was it her introduction or something, was she not being forceful enough? She hadn't written an article yet so that couldn't be it.

"You're basically in the same league as Kokoa-chan and Yukari-chan." He said with a shrug.

"What do you mean by that!" Kokoa challenged him although she knew what he was referring to. Sure she wasn't as endowed at her older sister but she was sure she would grow into them in time. Although it was a sore spot for her, so many girls were so much better. It didn't do any good to be with girls like Mizore or worse Kurumu who made her feel even more inferior in that department. It was also one of the things she bonded on with Yukari as the younger girl felt the same way.

"There's nothing wrong with being slender!" Yukari shouted out at the perverted werewolf. "Our chests show our innocence and purity!"

Now Rukia got what was going on and her arms quickly covered her chest as her face got red. This was kind of a sore spot for herself as well. She was well behind in that department given the other women she knew, especially when you were next to someone like Rangiku Matsumoto whose chest was practically legendary. She was even bigger than girls like Orihime although not by much thankfully. At least there were others like Captain Soifon or Lieutenant Momo Hinamori that at least made Rukia feel more normal. Plus there had also been the one time in the academy that she had been mistaken for a boy, _that_ moment stuck with her to this day.

Mizore leaned over to Rukia, "I should have mentioned that he's a major pervert and the enemy to all women."

"That's no excuse!" Rukia shouted out as she glared at the older boy, well older looking in Rukia's case as she was sure that she was older than everyone in the room put together and then some. "What the hell do you think you're doing staring at a girl's chest, do you have no shame?"

He looked down at the short girl and smiled. "You know you look good angry but I don't just like to look at women, they are after all the greatest thing put on this earth to me."

Rukia stormed past him to face the other members. "How can you stand to work along side such a pervert and you just let him…" She trailed off feeling a draft suddenly.

"Little white bunnies? How cute." Gin said. "And I must admit you have a cute little butt too, looks like your backside if your best side."

She looked over her shoulder as she saw he was lifting up the back of her skirt. For the first time in her life, Rukia had never known to be this angry with someone. She had been angry with Renji and Ichigo plenty of times but the amount of female fury burning inside of her had never known such limits.

"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man!" Rukia started to say to him.

"Huh? What are you saying?" Gin asked to him it was just gibberish to him and to mostly everyone else. Yukari on the other hand knew an incantation when she heard one. Although she had never heard anything like this before, she wanted to take notes but couldn't find a scrap piece of paper. So she tried to memorize it, she was good at that.

Rukia kept on chanting, "Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south!" She turned and had one of palms facing him. "Shot of red fire!" She shouted out as a red ball of energy slammed into the surprised Gin. She had controlled it well enough so it wouldn't kill him or destroy the room, but it left Gin flying into a wall and then falling face down, smoking and slightly twitching.

"So that's the power of a sorceress huh?" Tsukune nervously chuckled. _'Man that's kind of scary.'_

"Wow, Rukia-san that was amazing! I hope you can teach me that spell!" Yukari asked excitedly with stars in her eyes.

"Not bad, I give it a seven out of ten," Mizore said holding up an actual piece of paper with a seven written on it.

Kokoa wasn't sure about the new girl, but this put her a bit more into her acceptable category. She taught that perverted werewolf a lesson in a way that she could respect. Apparently there was a lot more to this girl. Plus it was nice having someone her own height around that wasn't also well endowed. Maybe she could have a friendship with the girl after all, but she wanted to hold off on that just yet. The girl was still largely an unknown and Kokoa didn't trust new people all that much.

The door to the room suddenly banged open as Kurumu was there, breathing hard. She had ran here as fast as she could to tell the news of what happened. "Guys! You'll never guess…what happened to him?" She said looking at the smoking Gin on the floor. "Never mind, you'll never guess what happened to me!"

"What, did something happen?" Moka asked seeing the state the other girl was in.

"I was attacked by this really weird creature," Kurumu went into how she had gone into the woods. Although she did omit the real reason why she went into it, she just said that she thought she heard something and went to take a look. She was then attacked by the creature with the same kind of white mask that was in the reports they had gotten.

"Are you okay?" Tsukune asked when she got to that part.

Kurumu seeing an opening leaned against him holding him close. "Oh Tsukune it was awful, I thought I was going to die at one point. My heart is still beating fast, see?" She took one of his hands and placed it on one of her breasts. Said boy went bright red as he was touching one of the most prized possessions that many boys at the school wished they could touch.

"Kurumu!" Moka shouted out at the other girl's forwardness. Thankfully the moment was broken when a large pan materialized out of nowhere and slammed Kurumu on the head. She fell to the ground dazed as Yukari glared at the big breasted girl in victory. No one would come between Moka and Tsukune and then when they got together she would slip into their bed so they could all be together.

Rukia was a little fazed by the sight before shaking her head as he helped Kurumu up. Thankfully she was starting to get used to the antics of this group. Plus also knowing and being around people from the Eleventh Division certainly helped in the adjusting. This sounded like a hollow attack to her and when she saw the exposed arm of the girl she saw the mark there. Apparently her bare skin had touched part of the hollow as they sometimes left marks on the living like this from skin to skin contact.

'_So it was a hollow, this is getting troubling,'_ She thought as she helped the blue haired girl to regain her senses. She wanted to figure out what happened and how she got away, did she defeat the hollow herself? "So what happened?"

"Huh? Oh right," Kurumu made a mental note to get back at the little witchling later before moving on. "Anyways I was fighting it and it caught me, stupid thing pulled on my tail too and let me tell you that hurts!"

"Tail?" Rukia looked and didn't see one.

"It's part of my true form, see?" She let the tail grow out from under her skirt before popping it back in. She didn't care if the other girl knew what she looked like, they all knew each others true forms anyway. Well, the new girl didn't know about Tsukune being human so they had to keep that quiet.

"Anyway, I was pinned down and I really thought the thing was going to kill me," Kurumu went on. "But then this strange blue light came out of nowhere and slammed into its head. It was strange, I never saw or heard anything like it. It kind of reminded me of an arrow or something."

'_Uryu.'_ Rukia thought.

"So someone saved you?" Tsukune asked her.

She nodded her head. "Yeah but when I went to thank him I couldn't find whoever it was."

"So what happened to the creature?" Moka asked her.

"That's the weird thing," Kurumu stated as she thought back to that moment. "The thing just sort of disintegrated. Kind of like turning into this black ash like stuff and just blew away, kind of something like that. It's hard to explain but that thing it definitely gone now."

"So then it's over?" Yukari asked.

"I don't think so," Tsukune thought about it. "Someone is fighting these things I think. Whatever they are they're attacking the school and someone is dealing with them. Maybe that's why there is hardly any evidence. When they're killed they do what Kurumu-chan said they do."

"Which is why there aren't bodies all over the place," Moka surmised.

"Wow so there's some strange mysterious hero along with the creatures too?" Yukari asked everyone there. "You think it's the same person that was in the graveyard? Maybe they were fighting, maybe it was the same person that saved those two students earlier too."

'_Hardly,'_ Rukia sweat dropped at the young girl's theory. It was close but there those involved two more people, not that she would say that. This was all getting more and more complicated. She could only sit by and watch and listen as the group started to discuss what their next step would be. She would have to call a meeting of her own as soon as she could.

**-The Next Day-**

Currently the Karakura group was meeting in private on the top of the school. School was ending and so far everyone was gathering up on the roof to talk about what was going on, mainly with the Newspaper Club getting too close and all the evidence they were leaving behind.

"You know at this rate they're going to find out about us," Rukia stated as everyone was standing around in a circle. She glanced as Ichigo, "Especially if someone keeps destroying the property of the school."

"Hey you did damage too when you made that ice wall apparently," Ichigo fired back slightly irritated.

Rukia crossed her arms glaring at him, "At least the damage I did was subtle and only Mizore seemed to know what it was. You on the other hand destroyed several tombstones and left a large pit on the grounds."

"It wasn't a pit, don't go exaggerating things," Ichigo yelled back at her. "Plus there was no helping it."

"Maybe if you didn't use overkill attacks all the time we could avoid such things," Uryu said pushing up his glasses.

"I don't think you're one to talk Mr. Mysterious Hero," Ichigo said to the Quincy.

"You would prefer I did nothing?" He challenged Ichigo, Uryu wasn't one to sit around while a female was in trouble, and he was brought up in an almost chivalrous code of conduct.

"Of course not! I'm just saying that I'm not the only one here that is messing up. Besides couldn't you have shot it from behind so she wouldn't see the arrow?" Ichigo asked him and Uryu paused. In all honesty in the heat of the moment he hadn't thought of that. She would have heard it for sure but she wouldn't have seen the arrow. Of course there was no way he was going to admit that Ichigo had a point, about anything in life.

"Do we have to keep lying to them?" This surprising was Orihime speaking. She noticed how all the looks went to her and she shied away a bit. "It's just that I like them and maybe we could tell them. I mean our friends at school took the truth well."

Ichigo rubbed the areas where Tatsuki had hit him, the memory still fresh in his mind at 'how well' she took it at first. Then again that was mainly for keeping her in the dark about everything. That reminded him, he needed to call her soon, she wanted updates on things from both him and Orihime and he didn't want to go back home to an angry Tatsuki.

"That's beside the point unfortunately," Chad spoke up to her. "Remember that humans aren't allowed in this school."

"Oh right," Orihime seemed a little down at that point. She did want to make friends with the Newspaper Club they were a very fun group that reminded her a bit of her own friends with her on the roof. But how would they handle the fact they were human? Well mostly human that is. Rukia was a shinigami so she was safe as she was already technically 'dead' in a sense. Or was 'dead' the right phrase? She was never sure about that.

Uryu was a Quincy so maybe he was classified like how a witch was, half yokai and half human. It was difficult to tell. Ichigo was technically human but then you add in things like shinigami with a hollow which made him a vizard but did that count since he wasn't born that way? Then you get herself and Chad who were born human as well but developed powers not that long ago. She always knew she was different than others but it wasn't until her powers manifested that she started to think just how. She didn't really care though, it was all the same to her, weather someone had special abilities or not they were all people.

"But the school asked us to be here right?" Orihime asked suddenly thinking on that point.

"It may be but the school can't officially acknowledge that," said a new voice. Everyone looked to the stairwell to see Ruby there. "Hello everyone."

"Ah Ruby-san!" Orihime smiled at the witch. "We haven't seen you around."

"Oh yes, many many things have happened," Ruby smiled at them. "I'm kept busy by the Chairman and when I do have time off I'm usually with my friends in the Newspaper Club. I understand you recently joined up too, Rukia-san."

"Wait you're in that club too?" Rukia hadn't heard of that then again the thing with Gin was still on her mind. Honestly, the man was either as big a pervert as Kon or even bigger, or maybe the man was just braver to actually try and feel up girls whenever he wanted.

"Oh yes I joined up a short time ago," Ruby explained. "Although I don't get to go all the time, I wanted to join the same group that all my friends were a part of. But as I was saying, the school can't officially say they let in humans. You have to understand that if word got out that this school let in humans, it could harm its reputation. This is supposed to be a school only for monsters, many yokai actually have a fear of humans as well. So you can see the problems that might arise."

"In other words it's a political thing," Uryu summarized.

Ruby nodded her head. "This school is very important for the future, if it were the close down it would only be a matter of time before the more unruly monsters grew up without proper guidance and things in the human world would start to take a dark turn."

"Crap this is more complicated then I thought," Ichigo sighed as he thought about that. He could only imagine what would happen if monsters started to attack humans openly. It was bad enough with hollows and the usual human scrum making trouble. Add in monsters with an axe to grind with humans and it wasn't a good image he was coming up with. It could make the Winter War look like a skirmish.

"Well if you work with the Newspaper Club too, you think you can help me steer them away from the truth?" Rukia asked her.

Ruby nodded her head, "I can try. Although to be fair they get into a lot of trouble all the time, I don't want them to get caught up in this as well. They usually have enough to deal with and this is a different kind of enemy than what they normally face."

Uryu picked up on that remembering that fight with Kurumu. "They haven't fought to kill before have they?" He asked and saw the understanding in Ruby's face. "They've only fought to protect others or themselves, usually beating the other into submission but they've never had to fight for survival like you do with a hollow. With a hollow you can't normally reason with them, you have to kill them or be killed."

Ruby got a sad look on her face as she nodded, "Yes. I'm afraid that they would try to fight normally and someone could get very hurt…or worse. So if I can avoid it, I don't want them involved if at all possible."

"And if the worst were to happen?" Uryu had to voice his concern after all he liked to consider all the things that could go wrong.

"Well they're good people so they can keep a secret. If the worst happens I just hope that we never had to cross that bridge," Ruby explained although she couldn't get into how she knew they could keep a secret. Mainly the secret that Tsukune was in reality a human in a school of monsters, she would have told them but it wasn't her secret to tell. It was Tsukune's and if he felt he could trust them he would tell them when he was ready.

**-A few Days Later-**

It had been thankfully a bit quieter at the school lately. It was now Sunday and everyone had the day off. Clubs normally let their members relax mainly so they could study or do homework that needed to be done. Some did stay open but it was more voluntary thing really on the weekends. The Newspaper Club however was hard at work in their little office. With the exception of their newest member Rukia that is.

"So Rukia-san's not coming today?" Yukari said out loud a little depressed. She had started to look up to the older girl. She wanted to learn those new spells and see what else she could do. It was exciting to have someone she could talk to about magic. There was Ruby too, and she did feel a bond between them as only witches could have, but Ruby was busy so often that she only saw the older witch not as often as she would like. Even today Ruby was working on something apparently.

Moka nodded her head, "Yes, I saw her earlier but said she was hanging out with her friends today as they wanted to do something today."

"They could have joined us," Yukari muttered.

Tsukune smiled at the young genius, "I think it's important that she had time with her friends too Yukari. They are a really close group of friends and they don't get to see as much of Rukia now that she's in our club I bet."

"Yeah you're right," Yukari sighed.

"Besides we have a mission today," Kurumu said excited. "Whatever these things are that are showing up, they seem to be coming out of the woods. So today we're going to search where these things are coming from and get to the bottom of this mystery!"

"Boob-woman is right," Mizore stated as she placed on a backpack of supplies they might need. "The forest is our best shot. We have nothing to go on and many of the sightings were near or in it."

"Although let's be careful," Tsukune said to them. "Given what Kurumu faced attacked her without warning and didn't listen to reason, we might have to assume that any more we come across might act the same."

"Yeah my tail is still a bit sore and my arm too," Kurumu hadn't noticed the mark at first but she had this nasty bruise or something on her arm and tail. It didn't really hurt but it was uncomfortable at times. It was nearly healed up thankfully by now.

"So do we know where to start looking?" Moka asked as they finished getting ready.

Tsukune pulled out a map from one of the desks. It had little pen marks on it where sightings had been confirmed. "I think maybe we should start in this general area of the forest," he said pointing to a place on the map. "They might be coming from somewhere in here but we can't be sure unless we check it out."

"Okay let's start there then," Moka nodded in approval. Although she was a bit worried, she always was when they got into something dangerous which seemed to be all the time. Sometimes a few times a month or even once a week something seemed to happen to them. But she was wondering like the others, what was going on with the school. Strange monsters and even a stranger mysterious person as well, whatever was going on she was sure she and her friends would get to the bottom of things.

In another part of the school groups, another group was making their way to the forest. Ichigo and company were in more normal clothing as it was a day off so students could wear clothing that wasn't the school uniform. They were in their usual styles, Ichigo with his jeans and T-shirt with English writing on it. He really didn't know what it meant, most Japanese kids just bought these types of shirts because having English lettering was the cool thing to have. Chad was the same only in a more stylized button shirt. Orihime was in a long skirt and blouse, Rukia in a one piece dress given that she didn't have much human clothing anyway.

Ruby was also with the group as they asked her if she knew the forest well. The last thing they needed was to get lost so she agreed to help them. Yukari had come by earlier and asked if she was busy but she had to tell the little girl she was working today. Ruby didn't like to lie to the young girl, she was the only other witch she knew, and Ruby felt close to the girl because of it. But she wanted to protect this school and her friends, so she would join this group. Plus she was a bit curious about them.

Although she had read up on Shinigami and Quincy in the private books of the Chairman, she really didn't know much about how they fought. Plus the two humans in the group would be interesting to see as well. She cast a glance to Orihime who looked like she didn't have a care in the world. That girl in particular was of interest to Ruby.

The only missing member of the group so far was Uryu who they hadn't seen yet.

"Where the hell is that guy?" Ichigo asked out loud scowling even deeper. "He knows what we have planned for today right?"

"I told him myself," Rukia informed him. "He said he would meet up with us."

"I'm sure he'll be here, Ishida-kun isn't the type to not show up," Orihime said.

"Well he's taking his sweet time," Ichigo mutter darkly to himself. They had planned to do a real search of the forest today. There had to be a reason why the hollows kept showing up there, and maybe how the hollows managed to get through the barrier of this place. If they could find something then they could maybe close it and the school would be safe. Then they could go home, although the town was well defended now, he still worried.

Although there was Shinji and the others, and if the worst came then Urahara, Yoruichi and even his father would help out. Then again it was nice sleeping in a bed and not have his insane father try to wake him up with his surprise attacks. After the war when the truth finally came out, he thought his dad would act more normal. But no, the old man was acting just as insane as ever. He was still pretty pissed that his father had kept that secret from him all these years, in fact it took him weeks to come to terms with it.

It wasn't a surprise his father agreed to this transfer so easily too, he and Urahara were as thick as thieves and it wouldn't surprise Ichigo to learn that Urahara had talked to his father before he came to Ichigo and his friends.

'_Is there any part of my life that hasn't been manipulated?'_ Ichigo asked himself.

_**~All your battles have been in the palm of my hand.~**_

Those words from a dead man came back to haunt him. He clenched his teeth remembering those words and the meaning behind them. He refused to believe in them, although he felt the doubt inside of himself. Thankfully the small backpack he had on was moving violently. He signed and he took it off and opened it up as Kon popped out.

"Damn it Ichigo!" Kon yelled at him. "Why did you have to stuff me in there?"

"Shut up. I don't want to be seen carrying around a stuffed toy." Ichigo told him. He could only imagine that kind of rumours that would go around at that point. It was bad enough that he was quickly getting the title of 'The Great Kendo Monster' in the kendo club. It wasn't his fault that he was used to fighting much stronger fighters in life and death fights, although he was learning to gain some more control over his blows at least.

"Why did you have to bring me anyway?" Kon asked tacking Ichigo from his thoughts. "I have some plans today."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Kon, "What on earth could you have planned?"

Kon sweated a little, he planned to meet up with Gin. They were going to look for hidden areas in the gym that they could use for the next time the girls got their physicals done but he couldn't say that. "Uh…I just wanted to see a new swimsuit special that was on."

"Figures," Ichigo muttered at how predictable that was on Kon. "Look, Rukia wanted me to bring you along to look after my body okay?"

"That's right," Rukia stated as they walked on. "I'm sick and tired of you leaving your body around. It's not a gigai like the one I'm wearing you can't just get a replacement for your body. Plus given all the trouble you've had with just leaving it around, I'm surprised you don't use Kon more. The soul badge is for emergencies only."

"Yeah-yeah," Ichigo said waving it off. They got to the forest and finally Uryu stepped out from behind a tree. Only he was wearing his usual Quincy outfit, the pure white clothing always did stand out.

"There you are." Uryu stated seeing them.

"Hey that's my line!" Ichigo yelled at him. "Where were you and why are you dressed in that?"

"If we're fighting hollows then I would prefer to do it in clothing I'm more comfortable in," Uryu explained. "Plus I got all my equipment with me as well." The extra Quincy devices like the Seele Schneiders that hung from his hip were clearly seen.

"Well we better get a move on," Rukia flipped up her phone. "We might as well try and go where they mostly seem to be coming from. But I only got a general direction. We'll have to search in a pattern if we hope to find anything. With luck we may run into some hollows and they could lead us to the source, that is if they don't go after the school."

"Either way let's do this," Ichigo said as the started into the forest with everyone closely behind him.

**Next up Chapter 8: Monster Hunt**


	8. Monster Hunt

**Bleached Vampire**

**Chapter 8: Monster Hunt**

The Newspaper Club had been trekking through the forest going in a general direction where they thought the mysterious monsters were coming from. Although the reports were scattered, the majority did seem to be in this general direction. They had been travelling for awhile now but so far they weren't finding much of anything.

"You sure you took this way?" Mizore asked Kurumu as they walked on.

"Yes I'm sure," she said slightly annoyed. Mainly in part for being doubted another was the fact that Moka and Yukari were too close to Tsukune at the moment. She was waiting patiently to find an opening but she knew that the girl next to her was watching for the same moment.

They continued on walking until something seemed odd to Tsukune. Sure the woods could be creepy at times but there was something else. They seemed even more so than usual, and he suddenly realised why. There were no sounds other then themselves, the forest didn't have much in the way of wild life, but it did have it. Normally you could go five minutes without seeing at least one crow, or an owl or something else. But there was nothing, the place was as silent as death. He was about to comment on that when it happened.

They felt the dark pressure suddenly surround them, the sickly feeling of something that was just _wrong_, something dark and menacing.

That's when the attack came, the hollows had been hiding in the thick forest let out their screaming roars but this time there wasn't just one or a few hollows. This time a large group had been gathering. What no one had known was that until how only stragglers had gone into the academy grounds. Now it was a whole group, a hunting pack of hollows. Hollows normally are loners at first, but over time they form hunting groups to help hunt down prey. Those could range in size, and it was usually when Shinigami squads were sent in to deal with them.

Tsukune and the other were now facing such a group.

They came in quick and they the club had to scatter, Tsukune had tried to stay by Moka's side but a hollow managed to separate them. He looked around but was hit in the chest by a large fist. It hurt but he had taken much worse. Yukari was by his side and looking up he saw they were broken up into three groups. Things had quickly gotten very bad for them.

**-Ichigo and company a few minutes earlier-**

For the Karakura group they weren't too far from where the Newspaper Club was. They were still walking along their own path trying to track down any hint of what was going on. Rukia was in the lead looking at her phone held out in front of her. She kept it on as it was scanning the area for hollows as well as mapping the area. This way they wouldn't overlap their search, it was a slow process but they made the most of it.

Ruby was talking happily with everyone there were a lot of things she had been meaning to ask them since she first met them. How did they all meet, how they gained their powers, how they were finding the school. They were certainly a lively bunch, especially Ichigo, Rukia and Uryu. Chad was the strong silent type and Orihime was the peacemaker apparently. She also learned that Kon was what was called a 'mod soul' and could take over another's body if the pill form of his true form was taken.

"So Orihime-san," Ruby said to the girl next to her. "I'm curious, you said that you're powers manifested and I know they're fairy like beings from what you said," Orihime had gone through the story of when her powers had first came out to protect Tatsuki from a hollow. Ruby hadn't known it at the time when Orihime had healed her injury, but hadn't known what they truly were then. "I was wondering what your abilities. I mean I had never seen or read about such healing powers."

"Oh? Well it's nothing really," Orihime tried to play it off as nothing. Truth was she always felt a little left out of the others. Everyone had such amazing powers that could let them fight, true she did have an offensive ability with Tsubaki but in the past she hadn't really used him to his fullest. The reason she knew was because she couldn't put her whole heart into harming others. His power came from her heart and her will.

"Actually it is something," Ruby raised her arm and knew where the injury had been. "It would have taken me awhile to heal from that and even might have left a scar. But there is nothing there, like it never happened." She noticed Orihime twitch slightly at that. "Was something the matter?"

"N-no nothing," She smiled at her waving her hands like nothing had happened. It was just that how she said that brought back memories of when she had learned what her 'healing' powers truly were. That also led into worse memories of her capture but she pushed them aside. She didn't want to think on sad thoughts anymore. "Actually you're right about the injury, it never happened I guess you can say."

"Huh?" Ruby blinked in confusion.

"I don't actually heal," Orihime said softly with a small smile but there was no humour in the smile as she had a far off look in her eyes. "My power to heal actually turns back time in a way. I reject reality and can turn something back to the way it was originally."

Which was true, she had given back limbs to those that had lost them totally. Healed injuries that looked like they had never been injured to begin with.

Roby's eyes widened as that registered. Everything she had learned in magic said that what this girl said, if true, went against a few of the laws of nature and magic. To revert back reality was something that many had foolishly tried but ultimately failed at, usually with disastrous results. Only a few had ever gotten anything close to it. But this young girl had naturally somehow gained an ability that many had tried to achieve was nothing short of amazing.

Ruby smiled at the girl, "Orihime-san, you truly are remarkable."

"W-w-what? N-n-no I'm not," She said frantically in a comical way.

Ruby giggled at the other girl, "You don't give yourself enough credit. Not many people in the world have been able to do what you do naturally. It's a very special gift that you were blessed with."

"Are you sure that thing is working right?" Ichigo asked getting fed up with how long this was taking. Patience had never been a strong suit for him but it had been a couple of hours now and so far nothing. He was getting bored and he still had some homework to finish up.

She glared back at him, "Of course it's working. Look just because you want to hurry up and fight you can make hollows show up."

"Hey Uryu," Ichigo looked to his left a little bored, "You got anymore of those hollow baits."

"I didn't think to bring any with me to the school as I figured we would have enough trouble," Uryu stated. There was that and the fact that after the last incident when he used that thing, an army of hollows showed up. He hadn't wanted to use them again until he got behind the reason why so many had shown up. Maybe the ones he had were bad, but he couldn't be sure because that meant using them to check them out. And there was no way he was doing that.

Rukia was about to say something about how dangerous that was at any rate when the scanner on her phone picked up a few signals. Everyone paused as the short shinigami ran to the area. It was just on the edge of the scanner as she got closer she could see more signals showing up.

"How many are there?" Ichigo asked her.

"A lot." Rukia commented as she couldn't tell. There were too many signals together to make out which ones were which but there were a lot more hollows than any of the other times. "It looks like a full blown horde has shown up."

"Then we better not waste any time," Ichigo dug out Kon who complained about having a nice nap before Ichigo placed his soul badge onto the small toy. A small green pill popped out of the mouth as Ichigo grabbed it and swallowed it. The familiar sensation of leaving his body was felt as his soul was split from his body. He looked back to see Kon now using his own body. "Take care of my body and don't get too close."

"Yeah I know how this all goes, I'll wait right here." Kon-Ichigo said as he sat down.

"You too Chappy," Rukia said now out of her gigai after taking her own soul candy. The mod soul in her body gave a salute as it was as overly cheerful as ever.

"I'll take to the skies then and scout ahead," Ruby said as large raven wings grew out of her back as she took to the air.

"I...Didn't know she could do that," Rukia blinked in surprise. It seemed like every day it held surprises. At any rate she quickly moved with her flash step towards the fighting, Chad and Uryu followed with their own quick movement abilities. Ichigo was about to go when he noticed Orihime was left behind.

"Aren't you coming?"

"Oh, I-I'll catch up don't wait for me!" She said smiling at him as she started to make her way through the forest on foot. Ichigo had forgotten that Orihime didn't know any ability that allowed for her to move quickly. He didn't want to leave her behind so there was really only one option. He quickly got behind her and picked her up carrying her in a bridal style.

"K-Kurosaki-kun!?" Orihime's face went bright red as he picked her up like this. Truth was there were a few dreams that had him picking her up like this. Of course that was before the giant robot aliens invaded with then calling on giant robots like in the Super Sentai series. Her mind stopped from going further into the weird realm that it usually went, as Ichigo started to talk to her.

"It's not a problem, after all I can't leave you behind. So just hold on," Ichigo said not really noticing the blush on her face as he moved as super speed.

With the Newspaper Club they were already in the battle.

They were not used to fighting large number of enemies, mostly they had small groups or just one opponent. This was something new for them but despite that, they were holding themselves well. Tsukune was trying to get to Moka to remove her rosario seal but the creatures kept getting in his way. Yukari was with him helping to protect him with her magic. Kokoa was using a large war hammer to batter the monsters from her sister.

Kurumu and Mizore were fighting close together as they were used to fighting with each other now. The special training they did together made them use great team work against their enemies and cover each other's backs. But the fact was, there were a lot of the monsters coming after them and they might get pulled under by the sear numbers they were fighting.

Ruby being at the height she was at, had a good view of what was going on. Her heart nearly stopped when she saw that her friends were caught in that large group of hollows. Her worse fears had happened, she had tried to hard to keep them out of this fight but they had stumbled into it. She flew down towards them without thinking, these were her only friends in the world, the only ones she could really consider 'family' to her. If she ever lost them, she would die on the inside. She would be alone again and she never wanted to feel that again.

She thrust out her staff as vines with large thorns shot out of the ground to wrap around several of the hollows and started to crush them.

"Ah Ruby-san!" Yukari called out to the older witch. "What are you doing here?"

"No time but help is on the way," Ruby told her landing next to the young witch and Tsukune. "But I just wish you hadn't gotten involved in this."

"Wait do you mean you knew what was going on?" Tsukune asked her but before he could finish a roaring sound made him look to see a creature nearly on top of him. That is until a glowing shield came out of nowhere. "What?" Tsukune blinked in surprise.

Ruby and Yukari took out the hollows getting too close as two others came towards them. Orihime came in with Rukia. Orihime's single attack went to work on a hollow here and there but Rukia moved like the 'death god' she was among the hollows. She may have been an unranked member but she had grown a lot since the time she met Ichigo. She moved with speed and grace as her white sword cut down anyone that got close to her or Orihime.

"Orihime-san? Rukia-san?" Yukari said confused.

"What are you two doing here, and why is Rukia-san wearing that and holding a sword?" Tsukune asked seeing Rukia in her Shinigami robes.

"It's a long story," Ruby stated.

"We'll explain later but first," Rukia turned to face the on coming hollows. She tapped the tip of her blade into several places on the ground in front of her, each place making a pure white glowing power there. "Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!" She shouted out as she swept the blade in an arc. Then a large wave of ice emerged and attacked the hollows.

"An ice user," Yukari said as she was thinking back to one of the stories. A dark figure that used ice, had that had been Rukia?

Tsukune was surprised but then he heard Moka's startled cry. She was in trouble and with the seal still on she couldn't fight back at her full power. "I need to get to Moka-san, she needs my help."

Rukia wasn't sure what the boy could do but there was a look of determination in his eyes. It was odd, normally he never had it, but his eyes were as determined as Ichigo in that moment. "Orihime, cover him."

"Hai," she told her.

'_Hang on Moka-san,'_ Tsukune thought to himself as he ran with the long haired girl.

"Hey isn't that Orihime?" Mizore asked Kurumu. She had noticed a bright golden glow and turned to look. She was surprised to see the new girl over there and was creating some kind of glowing triangular shield.

"Mizore look out!" Kurumu yelled.

Mizore swiftly turned her head to see a large masked monster with its jaws open lunging at her. She hadn't noticed it and it was too close now. She tried to move but the shock and surprise caused her to pause. For a moment she thought she might die as the thing was big enough to eat half of her in one bite. But at the last moment a fist smashed into the thing. Her eyes grew even larger as the form of Chad came into her vision. She noticed that there was something strange with the arm he used to attack. It was transformed into a strange form. It kind of looked like armour but it was organic.

It was black with red lining and when he hit the creature, it flew out like it had been hit by a canon slamming into several other creatures.

"Hey there are you okay?" Chad asked standing in front of her.

She nodded her head, "Yes, thanks."

He nodded back as he held up a thumbs up with his normal hand still looking ahead of him. Mizore walked up next to him. She didn't train all summer for nothing although she was thankful for the help. Chad chase a sideways look, he hadn't known she could create ice like that. He had seen the ice on the battlefield plus her hands were now claws of ice. "Hey can you freeze them."

"I tried earlier but they either broke free or others broke them out." She explained.

"A second is all I need, I'm not a speed type for attacking."

Mizore nodded and took a moment to gather up her yokai energy. She would need to gather a lot of ice but she quickly managed to get a wall of ice ready and froze several of the creatures as they were charging towards them. She only froze the feet in place and it wouldn't hold for long. Then she felt another pressure only this time coming off Chad. She looked in surprise feeling his strength flow out of him. The protruding thing coming out of his shoulder opened up and a large blue like fire came roaring out. Only she wasn't sure it was fire, there was no heat coming off it. But the power she could feel coming off him was intense, it was unlike anything she had felt.

"El Directo!" Chad yelled out as a powerful blast of energy shot out from his fist. It struck the enemies and turned them into that black dust or ash they turned into when they died. She was wondering what was going on here. She couldn't tell but she could see his other friends showing up but still more of that weird power was flowing off of them. She couldn't really tell though, Chad's presence was hard to feel anything else. Just who were theses new students?

Kurumu had shouted out her warning and was surprised and glad when Chad showed up. She went back to her own attacking focusing on a few of the creatures that could actually fly. She clenched her teeth in annoyance as she fought these things. She wanted some payback for last time and this time she knew what to do and not to do. When one of her claws stabbed straight into one of the masks of the monsters she found it dying from the blow. After that blue arrow thing had neatly blown the head off the one that had attacked her earlier, she figured the mask was a weak point.

Then a few of the flyers started to swarm around her she tried some aerial flying to lose them but they stayed with her. She tried to pull up and then go into a loop to get behind them but they just followed her. She was trying to figure out what to do when suddenly dozens and dozens of the same blue bolts that had saved her the previous time appeared again. They shot up the creatures into swiss cheese.

"What the…where?" She looked around and her eyes were drawn to a fire not far on the ground. This was Uryu, only he was wearing some strange white clothing and holding a glowing blue…thing. It looked like a cross between a bow and a spider web to her. Then she saw him fire an insane number of those blue bolts out killing hollows by the score.

She flew down seeing one of the creatures trying to attack from behind but then he suddenly disappeared. She stopped herself in surprise but then he reappeared above it and fired several more of those strange glowing arrows into its body. She was left wondering just who were these guys.

Meanwhile Tsukune had managed to get close to Moka and her sister but the path wasn't easy. More of the monsters were going to the vampire siblings for some reason. Although Orihime had been helping out, her shield powers were amazing and that thing that shot out and sliced the creatures in half was welcomed. Although he did wonder why they seem to come out of those flower hairpins that she always seemed to wear.

"Heads up!" Ichigo's voice called out as both stopped. "Getsuga Tenshou!" A massive wave of destructive energy flashed in front of them clearing them a path right to Moka and Kokoa. Tsukune looked and was surprised to see Ichigo wearing the same type of clothing as Rukia. Only with a few differences and that he was holding a massive sword. Tsukune figured the weapon was taller than he was and most likely weighted twice or three times then himself. Yet Ichigo was swinging it around like it was a light as a feather.

"What are you waiting for?" Ichigo said to him, "I'll cover you two."

"Thanks Kurosaki-kun," Orihime said not waiting around she knew by now to not to linger while in a battle. Tsukune seemed to snap back to remembering his purpose on coming this way as he ran to catch up to Orihime. Although he did take a look back at Ichigo, he stood his ground not even showing a hint of being afraid. In fact he boy actually smiled! He shouted out some wordless war cry as he jumped right into the fighting.

"Tsukune!"

The boy looked forward to see that he was getting closer to Moka now. Kokoa looked like she was tiring out a bit. He had to hurry and his legs and lungs were burning with the effort. One of the creatures turned to see them and came at them. Orihime blocked it with a shield but its long arms managed to make a cut on Tsukune's arm as he ran past it. He hissed as he ran past the monster and jumped at Moka. His hand stretched out and just managed to grab onto her rosario. It came off easily like always to his touch as Moka transformed into her true vampire self. Her hair turned white, the eyes blood red with slits, subtle changes in her face and body also appeared as she now stood before them in all her glory.

She looked at the battle and actually sneered at the creatures. She noticed that Tsukune had been hurt again in trying to release her. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Moka-san," Tsukune said holding the light wound on his arm.

"Onee-sama!" Kokoa shouted out as she was starting to be overwhelmed.

With the speed of a cheetah she kicked the head of one of the hollows smashing the mask and killing it with one blow. "I don't know what you all are, but you dare raise a hand against my family? It's time for you to know your place!" She shouted out as she started to kick every hollow she could.

"W-what happened to her?" Orihime asked Tsukune as she knelt next to him staring up at the changed vampire.

"It's her true form," Tsukune showed her the cross with the red jewel in it. "This seals her true self and her true powers."

"Oh so she's like two people in one," Orihime said surprising the young boy by how easily he took it. Fact was she was used to this kind of information. Given that all Shinigami had a spirit in their swords and the fact that Ichigo had an inner hollow as well.

Inner Moka was smashing through the hollows, she figured out that their masks were weak points. Although she wasn't sure what she was fighting they were dangerous. They fought to kill and more than once she nearly had a limb bitten between their massive mouths. It was obvious they were trying to eat her for some reason.

"Look out," Ichigo yelled as he swept his massive blade through some hollows.

"What do you think you're doing?" Moka asked annoyed that someone was stepping into her fight. She was a vampire of royal blood. She could handle her own battles and didn't need any help. Especially since she wasn't in any real danger at the moment.

"That's my line," Ichigo told her, "Let us handle the hollows and get everyone out of here. This is our fight not yours." He told her as he moved to fight some more. He remembered how much Ruby didn't want her friends getting caught up in the fight. He could relate to that, given he had friends back home that couldn't fight back against hollows.

Irritated as being told what to do and also at being pushed aside she did the only thing her instincts told her to do. She kicked Ichigo from behind sending him comically into a few hollows. There was a sudden flair up of power the likes she had never felt before as Ichigo rose up engulfed in blue energy for a moment. He quickly slashed the hollows to pieces and glared at the silver haired vampire.

"What the hell was that for!?" He yelled at her.

"You dare tell me what to do?" Moka glared right back at him letting some of her own power leak out. Although she was a bit impressed that he didn't show any signs of backing down. In fact he seemed to be glaring with as much fire as she was. "Do you have any idea of who I am?"

Ichigo paused for a moment before speaking. "Actually…who are you again?"

Moka nearly face faulted at how casual he said that. Did he really not noticed who she was? Well she thought to enlighten him a bit. "Moka Akashiya."

"Moka Aka…Don't screw with me!" He yelled at her as she got a surprised look on her face. "Moka is a lot different from you! So who are you?" He demanded again.

Now Moka was going from irritated with him to just pissed. "I am Moka Akashiya, this is my true nature, and on that note, what the hell are you and what is going on here?"

"I'll tell you later," Ichigo turned his back to her ignoring her as he looked around. By now most of the hollows were gone which was a good thing.

"Don't you dare turn your back on me," Moka nearly shouted out as she walked up to him and tried to spin him around. But she only got to turn him a little before he stopped himself. He was actually resisting her strength. He was a lot stronger then he let on but she would get to that point later on. This boy didn't seem to know that she was an S-class monster of high order and of high standing. And here he was acting like it meant nothing to him, just who did he think he was? Her pride was getting dangerously close to being tarnished by his actions.

Ichigo glared right back into her eyes, and had a sense of déjà vu. He had seen eyes like that before and then it hit him. He nearly groaned as he recognized she had the same look as Byakuya. It was the same 'mightier then thou' look he had seen on that guy's face ever since he first met him. He still wasn't sure on how this whole thing worked with two Moka's but he already liked the pink haired one better.

"Look I don't have time for this," he side and swiped a hollow on his right with his sword without looking away from her.

"And I don't appreciate the way you look down on me," she said sending a high kick to the chin of a hollow that tried to pounce on her, she herself barely even moved as she locked eyes with him. Then she noticed the slight blush on his face. "What?" she demanded.

"Do you have to kick so high in that skirt?" He said to her, the last thing he needed was someone like Yoruichi, who was not afraid to show off her body. He wasn't good with that type of woman.

"You dared to look," she said in a low angry voice as she figured he had looked at her panties.

"How the hell was I not supposed to look?" He shouted back at her. "What kind of girl kicks like that in a skirt that short anyway? Everyone can see if you keep doing that!"

"Are you insinuating that I'm showing them off on purpose!"

"I'm not insinuating anything," he looked at her smugly. "I'm flat out telling you that."

"You insolent little brat!"

"Hey I know for a fact we're about the same age, so who are you calling a brat!"

"So you don't deny the insolent part."

"Hell no I don't deny it, especially to some uptight aristocrat, yeah I know that look anywhere. I know a guy with that same look and I beat his ass."

"Then he must have been a weakling as I doubt you'll have the same luck with me boy!"

"Uh…" Tsukune looked at the scene as everyone had gathered around him. "Should we tell them that the fight it over?"

While the two had been arguing with each other, everyone else had defeated the hollows. Now they were gathered around watching the long haired vampire in a verbal fight with the hot headed Substitute-Shinigami, a fight that looked like it could resort to blows at any moment.

"Which fight?" Uryu sighed seeing the display. "Ours or theirs?"

"Man I never thought I'd see anyone stand up to the scary Moka like that. Does he have a death wish?" Kurumu asked not sure she was impressed by the boy or wondering about his sanity in actually picking a fight with Inner Moka.

"Sometimes I wonder," Uryu stated knowing full well the kind of fights Ichigo got himself into. The boy seemed to have a very low self-preservation instinct.

**Next up Chapter 9: One Long Talk**

**Omake:**

The talking back and mascot character for Rosario+Vampire flew out. "Hello I'm Nazo Koumori and today's battle lasted-"

"Hold everything!" Kon's voice yelled out as he walked up to the bat back in his stuffed lion body. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm giving the battle stats-chu," Nazo told the mod soul. "I do it all the time in the show."

"Well this isn't your show, which by the way only has two seasons, at least Bleach is still going on strong as is our manga." Kon told him. "So can it, this is more of a Bleach crossover anyway."

"You're the ones in our location so the story is more Rosario+Vampire!" Nazo said to the stuffed toy. "So I'm doing my battle stats as the official mascot."

"What?! I'm the official mascot here," Kon yelled back at him. "It's bad enough I had to share that spot with three others in the anime, I'll be damned if that gets taken away by some talking bat with a speech impediment."

"It's not a speech impediment-chu! At least I'm not some toy lion."

"Oi! Show some respect to the great Kon-sama," Kon raised a fist to the bat. "After all I came out first, you should refer to me as sempai."

"Maybe if you actually get screen time, how long has it been? I'm at least in every episode of the series at least in some form-chu." Nazo said smugly.

"That's it!" Kon launched himself at the bat as they two started to roll around fighting each other.

**Battle report: Many hollows killed, explanations to be made…and two mascots fighting…**


	9. One Long Talk

**Bleached Vampire**

**Next up Chapter 9: One Long Talk**

It took some time for Ichigo and Moka to stop arguing with each other, no one had really wanted to get in the middle of them not with all the subtle power the two were throwing at each other. But eventually they noticed the fighting had ended and had gone to their separate corners for the moment. While both of them muttering their mutual dislike for the other.

"So much for secrets," Uryu sighed.

"Will someone tell us what's going on?" Kurumu asked everyone there. "What is going on here? Why is Ruby with you guys, why are you two dressed all in black with swords, what kind of yokai are you guys anyway? I've never see that kind of power before and what were those things?"

"Yeah I thought that you were a sorceress," Yukari looked to Rukia.

"Uh...well not really," Rukia felt a bit bad lying to the young girl. "It was sort of my cover."

"So what are you guys-urgh," Tsukune flinched holding his injured arm. This prompted the girls of his group to start fawning over his injury, which led to a fight over who would take care of him. It was becoming a familiar sight with the others. Thankfully Moka decided to get involved and to stop any arguments right then and there. She picked up Kurumu and Mizore like they were nothing, by the backs of their shirts before tossing them aside. Yukari stepped aside for both fear and her affection for the vampire.

Kurumu rubbed her behind given she had landed right on it. She really didn't like it when the other Moka showed up, well she did appreciate it when this Moka got into their fights, but not after.

"Need help?"

Kurumu looked up to see that Uryu had a hand extended. She took it as he gently helped her up. "Thanks, I guess this makes two or three times you've helped me out?"

"I prefer not to keep count," Uryu said to her.

"You count all the time with me!" Ichigo yelled out hearing that. "You never let anything go."

"You're an exception Kurosaki," Uryu smugly told the other boy, "besides a gentleman would never hold anything over a lady."

Kurumu had never had anyone call her a 'lady' before she had been called plenty of things but not that. It was odd but it sounded nice coming from him. "Thanks, nice to know that there still are decent men out there."

Moka took a closer look at his injury, although she never admitted it, she didn't like it when he got hurt for her sake. He always tried his best to remove the rosario in order to free her. Sometimes he had gotten very hurt because of it, she had even given him her own blood. Normally she would never have done that, but Tsukune wasn't just anyone to her. At first she thought him a curiosity but the more she got to know him, both on the battle field and through Outer Moka, she saw him as something more.

She looked at the injury and she felt something that she normally didn't feel for many others, compassion and worry.

"You got yourself hurt again I see," she told him.

"Yeah it looks like it," he grinned at her.

"We'll need to get you back to get it looked at." Moka said ready to leave at that moment.

"Just let Inoue do it, it would be quicker and easier that way," Ichigo said listening in like everyone else was.

Inner Moka looked hard at the long haired girl, she didn't trust people she didn't know. "You can fix this?"

"Oh uh, yes of course," Orihime felt a bit nervous with those cold red eyes looking into her. There was no evil in them, but they were a bit unsettling. She moved to Tsukune as she took a look, they weren't too bad but he would have to be still. "Please lay on the ground this will only take a moment."

Tsukune handed over the rosario to Moka as he did was the girl said. He wasn't sure what to expect, but when something shot out of the girl's hairpins he was surprised. Then a golden field seemed to surround him as the girl smiled gently at him. He felt a sense of reassurance as the pain in his body slowly started to go away. He relaxed a bit as he let the girl work.

Orihime could feel the injuries on his body, not like she could share his pain or anything like that but she knew where the injuries were. It was hard to explain how her powers worked with others, but she just knew what was wrong and how to fix it. She could also tell he had taken other injuries in the past as well. Some ugly wounds had healed on him, she hadn't seen this kind of injuries on a person since Ichigo, it made her wonder just what this harmless looking boy put himself through.

Everyone was gathered around watching as Orihime's power slowly healed the injuries on Tsukune's body, they were amazed at the speed of it all. Not only that, but his clothing too was repairing on his body.

"Wait, how can she do that!" Yukari's young yet brilliant mind, was already trying to think of what this meant.

"Yes I know," Ruby told her with a smile. "I thought the same thing."

"Man we could have used her awhile ago," Kurumu stated given all the injuries they took, especially Tsukune and how he got injured so badly. "So anyways, you guys are going to explain while Tsukune's healing?"

"I suppose so," Rukia figured as the full representative of Soul Society it was up to her. "You see your school found out about the Hollows, that's the monsters we just fought, somehow have been getting past your barrier. Our group fights Hollows so we were called in to help."

Ruby nodded her head, "Yes we made contact with a group known as Soul Society. But they couldn't offer direct help with the exception of Rukia-san here, the others are loosely associated with Soul Society and I went to them to ask for their help."

"So you knew what was going on?" Yukari asked.

Ruby nodded sadly, "I'm sorry for keeping it from you all, but the Chairman decided to keep it quiet to not panic the students. I was doing fine originally but more and more of these things kept coming. They were asked to keep things quiet as well for another major reason."

"What reason?" Mizore asked bluntly.

Ruby looked at the others who nodded their heads, "You see, they aren't Yokai."

"EHHHH!" The Newspaper Club yelled out in unison. Tsukune jerked his head up as he slammed it into the shield. He was surprised that touching it had hurt him so he tried to remain as still as possible.

"So what are you all?" Moka asked narrowing her eyes. If they weren't yokai there wasn't much else they could be.

"I'm a Quincy," Uryu stated. "Basically we were humans granted spiritual powers to fights and destroy hollows."

"Wait you're human!" Tsukune said looking at the glasses wearing boy.

"So am I," Chad spoke up next as everyone looked at his transformed arm.

"Me too," Orihime said happily.

Everyone looked to Rukia, "Don't look at me, I'm a shinigami."

Yukari then had something hit her, she had read about them but they were mostly legends. "So Shinigami are real! Wait a moment, that's where I remembered hearing the word 'kido' before. I read that the Shinigami were supposed to have a magic called that."

"And you only now just remembered?" Kurumu stated flatly.

"There isn't much on Shinigami!" The young witch shot back in her defence. "And I read that a few years ago, I'm lucky that I remembered this much." She looked back to Rukia. "So that spell you used was Shinigami magic?"

Rukia nodded her head, "Yes, I'm excellent with my kido skills." She always felt a bit proud of her skills in that area. Not all Shinigami were suited for it and so far she was very well rounded fighter with expertise in that field. She wasn't in the league of someone like her brother but she was above average. Maybe a very skilled user was close to label her kido ability. She was certainly better than say Renji who was hit or miss with his, or someone like Ichigo who most likely didn't have any talent for that at all.

"Oh we have to see if I can try my hand at it!" The young witch was hoping she could learn something like that. She bet that no other magic user in the world knew of any Shinigami skills.

It was then that everyone looked to Ichigo who was the only one that hadn't said anything as he just shrugged. "I'm a bit more complicated. Originally I was human but from Rukia I got shinigami powers when she transferred them into me. Basically there was this incident with a hollow, she couldn't fight it and I got the powers to fight it from her." Ichigo didn't want to go too deep into that, it was kind of a long story anyway. "I'm technically listed as a substitute shinigami as I'm still a living person."

"Wait if you're a living person then what about Rukia?" Kurumu asked looking at the short dark haired girl.

"She's kind of dead I guess," Ichigo shrugged.

"Don't say it like that!" Rukia yelled at him. "Look when you die you either reincarnate or go to Soul Society. I can't tell you too much as even just saying this much can get me in some trouble. Anyway certain souls can become Shinigami, our jobs are to purify hollows and bring wondering souls that haven't moved on, to the other side."

"Well that answers that," Moka spoke up as she looked at the humans. "But it doesn't fully explain why humans have abilities like this. Normally only half-yokai like witches have powers."

"Ichigo mainly," Chad said to them all. "The way it was explained to us was that he leaks out a lot of spiritual power and it awakened powers within myself and Orihime. Uryu was born with his abilities."

"That's right," Uryu stated pushing up his glasses.

"There all done," Orihime said happily as she removed the healing shield. She stood up and everyone watched as Tsukune got up. He looked surprised at himself, there wasn't a mark on him in fact he didn't look like he had been in a fight at all. He felt a little tired but other than that, he felt great.

"Wow," Tsukune stated as he looked himself over. "That's amazing I don't feel anything."

Moka took a very long look and when she seemed satisfied she looked at the others, "Although I accept your explanation know this, this is our school too." With that she placed the rosario back onto the collar as the other Moka took over. She seemed a little off balance from the change but Tsukune was quick to get her steady. She blushed as he held her and everyone could see that this was definitely a different Moka from the one they just met.

"Well now that this is all taken care off, perhaps we should get back?" Uryu suggested. There were no more hollows in the area and honestly he didn't want to continue on with everyone here. They did hold up well but they were still slightly untrained in how to fight hollows and what to be careful of.

"Oh I forgot," Rukia went to reach for something and then looked to Orihime and asked for her phone. The young healer gave her it and Rukia called someone. "Yes it's me, we're heading on our way back. Ichigo and myself will be there shortly and be sure that Kon with you…yes you can harm him if he gives you trouble."

"Hey don't tell your mod soul in your gigai to do that," Ichigo told her angrily. "That's my body that Kon is in and I don't want it damaged." He knew full well the kind of mod soul that Rukia used for her gigai. The damn thing nearly broke his arm when the Arrancar first started to show up and when they met their first Espada. The last thing he needed was to get in his body and feel all kinds of broken bones and try to get to Orihime before passing out.

"Huh? What are you two talking about?" Kokoa asked hearing the strange conversation.

Ichigo decided to give the short version. "I can use a special badge to leave my body, or I can use this mod soul called Kon to do it. She has a gigai, it's this artificial body that she uses because normal humans can't see spirits or Hollows or Shinigamis."

"Wait normal humans can't?" Tsukune asked the taller boy. This didn't make sense, that is, unless it meant that he was no longer totally human. He looked down to the bracelet with the small lock on it. He heard how they explained that Yokai could see spirits and such, so was the Yokai energy in him allowed him to see spirits as well? It was something he might need to look into later. He noticed Moka giving him a concerned look. He just gave her a smile trying to reassure her, he knew that she blamed herself for nearly turning him into a full ghoul. But honestly he would do it again if it meant protecting her and his friends.

But there was something else that Tsukune had to think about. These people weren't monsters, they were (for the most part) humans like him who have gained or were born with powers. The truth was that Tsukune felt that this power inside of him might one day take him over and he would lose himself to it. Looking at the others and how calm they seemed made him wonder if there was hope. But there was only one way to know, and he needed to trust them after all. They had taken a chance in letting them know about their secret it was only fair to share his own.

He stepped forward as the Newspaper Club looked at him, they were all thinking the same thing.

"Actually we also have a secret," Tsukune said scratching the back of his head. "You see I'm not a yokai either."

"Huh? You're human?" Ichigo asked him. "Wait so how you can see me, Rukia or even the Hollows?"

"Not exactly human," Everyone turned to Uryu the boy's eyes were shut in concentration. When Tsukune made that proclamation he had been curious and tried to sense the other boy. He hadn't noticed because he hadn't looked too hard at his spiritual presence. The boy was human at least mostly human, but as he looked deeper there was something else in there, something that felt like when that other Moka had been around. He opened his eyes and looked hard at the shorter boy. "You're not totally human. I can feel the human presence but it feels like there is something mixed in."

"Y-You can tell that!" Tsukune yelled out surprised.

"No way how did you know that?" Moka asked the Quincy.

"Everyone has a spiritual presence it's like a fingerprint," Rukia explained as she stretched out her own senses to examine Tsukune. "Humans and Yokai feel differently so do Hollows but you can also find a person by searching for their spiritual presence. You do feel mostly human but there's something else that feels like the Yokai I've been feeling since I got here too."

Tsukune held up his wrist showing the device that kept the ghoul powers locked up. He explained that basically he had been exposed to enough Yokai power that his body had nearly changed totally. That the seal he was showing them was the only thing that kept his power in check. He didn't give a full explanation but he gave them the major points. What he didn't notice was Ichigo looking at him.

Ichigo hearing the explanation felt a sense of déjà vu, like he was seeing a mirror image of himself. He knew exactly what the boy was going through. Back when Rukia had been taken to be executed for giving her powers to a living human he had lost his powers from wounds given to him by Byakuya. He had gone to Urahara to help regain his powers it had worked, well sort of. He regained his powers but he had gained an inner Hollow because of it. For awhile it had showed up now and then but when it tried to take over his body that was when Ichigo had needed help.

With the Vizards he had learned to gain control over his hollow, well at least that's what he thought until that day he changed. That fight with Ulquiorra had changed things just how far beyond his mask changing he had no idea. But a part of him still could feel what Tsukune was going through, fear of that power locked up inside and what it could do if it ever got loose.

They decided to carry this on in the safety of the school grounds so they started on their walk back. Everyone was talking and asking questions.

"Hey, that other you, can she hear and see me?" Ichigo asked Moka as he was near her.

"Uh…sort of, when she's awake," Moka stated looking down at her rosario but it seemed to be silent. Meaning that her other self wasn't awake, Ichigo looked at it and something that had been bugging him for awhile now was brought up I his mind.

Ichigo wanted to say something to that 'other' Moka but he wasn't sure she would hear it. Well he would save that for another time at least but this did beg a question that he wanted to ask. "So what kind of monster were you again?"

"Oh I guess it doesn't hurt to say that now, I'm a vampire." She kind of hoped that he wouldn't have a bad reaction to that. It had been a little touch and go with how Tsukune had first taken it but he was totally fine with that now. Plus sometimes other monsters were weary of S Class monsters, mainly just because of the power they were said to have. Then again a few challenged her also because of that power.

"Wait I thought vampires couldn't go out in day light and crosses hurt them or something," Ichigo asked confused. He was no expert but that's what he remembered from all those movies he had seen. Thinking back the girl had sucked the blood of Tsukune the first day they met so at least that much was true.

"Oh please," Kokoa snorted, "You can't take that crap seriously. Most of what you read and see about vampires by humans is junk. I hate those stereotypes, if Bram Stoker was alive I'd kill him myself." The young orange haired vampire stated slightly angry on the subject. There were a lot of vampires that didn't like what popular human culture thought what vampires were like. Things like sunlight, crosses, garlic, and sleeping in coffins was all garbage to her.

"Oh…okay then," Ichigo shrugged it off. You learn something new every day.

Eventually Ichigo and Rukia broke off from the group to get their bodies, they returned in them not long after as the group finally made it out of the forest. Yukari, Ruby and Rukia had been talking about magic and kido and how they worked. Both styles seemed to work on the same principle only that where yokai energy was used to power the spells, for Shinigami they used their spiritual power instead. If the power that they drew was the only major difference there was really no reason why either couldn't try to learn the other spell system.

It was worth exploring at least, although the three agreed to start off small just in case. Plus it was kind of a relief to the Karakura group, as they no longer had to keep secrets. That was always a tough thing back in their old school, having to constantly lie to others about their life. Making new friends here, they had to go back to that. Now at least they could be honest and maybe even gain some help.

"So you guys must fight those things a lot then," Kurumu stated. She had seen how well the group fought together. They obviously had been fighting together for awhile now and also knew how to fight those Hollow creatures too.

"Yes, I was trained since childhood to be a Quincy," Uryu stated remembering those times with his teacher and grandfather. Those were his happiest memories of his childhood and he still felt the bang of emptiness that his grandfather left in his life. In many ways his grandfather was more of a father figure to him than his own father. Although he did owe his father for the training to regain his powers and take them to the next level, the man was also impossible to understand.

"So then you know all about Hollows right?" Kurumu asked the spectacled boy. He nodded in the affirmative. "Good then you can train us how to fight them."

"W-What?" Uryu stated with surprise as the others in his group looked surprised at Kurumu.

"Hey this is our school too and we've been defending it from all kinds of things," Kurumu stated with pride. "We're not going to let some spirit monsters walk in here and do as they please."

"Why the hell do you think we're here for?" Ichigo asked her slightly annoyed at this. They were here to deal with Hollows, to prevent this kind of thing from happening.

"Too late for that," Mizore stated calmly. "We know what's going on, we promised not to tell but we didn't promise not to get involved. I think we're already involved anyway since the school is in danger."

"That's right!" Yukari said jumping up with a fist in the air. "You're helping out our school so we're going to help you guys out. We stick by our friends and with some training I'm sure we'll be able to help out more. We did pretty well so far haven't we?"

Rukia thought about that for a moment, she didn't like the idea of a young child like Yukari getting involved in this fight but this was their place. This was their school and they had a right to fight for it just like anyone else would have a right to defend what they cared about. "It won't be easy you know."

"Rukia you can't be serious?" Ichigo said to her.

"I know you just want to protect them Ichigo, but they have a right to fight too." She stated giving him a hard look. She knew that Ichigo did understand and she could see that his objection was only half-assed anyway. He really didn't feel like it but he was just most likely playing devil's advocate about the choice the others were making.

He locked eyes with her for a moment before sighing, "Fine but we'll need a place for training. It will be intense, man what I wouldn't give for a training area like Urahara has."

"I'm sure we'll think of something," Moka told them all as she tried to think. "There are a few places we might check, but what kind of place will we need?"

"Somewhere large, with lots of space and away from anyone that would notice would work best," Ichigo stated thinking on it. "Well we can start small until we figure something out at least. No point in worrying too much about it."

Ruby sighed in defeat to herself she knew this would happen if they found out. Looks like she would just have to make sure her friends knew what they were getting into and help prepare them for what was coming.

The girls were all for the idea, they wanted to become stronger to defend this school although there was one member that was a little unsure. Not about the training but about his own abilities. Tsukune couldn't really do much he had too much trouble with controlling the power within him at this time. And the times he did use it, ran the risk of him losing him humanity and becoming a ghoul. But that wouldn't stop him from trying he just wondered if there would be anything he could do to help more.

Looking at Ichigo the boy wished he could be a bit more like that taller boy. Ichigo always carried himself with such confidence and held a lot of power. He had faced the other Moka without even flinching like he was scared of nothing.

_'I wonder if I could be like that,_' He thought to himself. _'I would do anything if it meant I could protect those precious to me more. Maybe I can ask him for some kind of help.'_

**-Hueco Mundo-**

The desolate wastelands of Hueco Mundo were an endless desert of eternal darkness the only light was that of the moon which never changed. The land was nearly totally barren some hollows that lived in this land roamed the desert alone or in a small group. Others lived in caves in small communities. Once in the court of the King of the Hollows, most had gathered here under his rule. Then came a trio that changed everything, a group of Shinigami that came and offered them power and they only had to serve them.

Normally shinigami would have been attacked on sight, but Aizen had never been a normal shinigami by any means. After that man had taken over, he had the hollows build a massive dome, the size of a city as a new capital for Hueco Mundo was created. The large white dome had massive room inside of it, the ceiling of the dome had been painted to look like a clear blue sky as it was lighted, making it looked like the living world than the desolate area that it really was.

In one of the main towers was where the throne room was held. It wasn't much, marble floor covered the area with pillars and white walls. A large number of stairs led to the throne, it wasn't much to look at. Just a simple white blocky throne made out of stone but only one person could sit there, and that was the ruler of this world.

It had sat empty for a long time, many of the surviving members of Aizen's army argued over who would sit there. The most powerful members gathered up members as a war threatened to rip the palace apart. Then one day someone new came, someone that only existed in whispers and in legends. No one could ever remember seeing one of this kind but the power he held as he walked the halls stopped all in their tracks. He had simply walked among them as the weaker ones fell to their knees, knowing true power when they felt it.

Those that felt that they deserved the throne came at the new comer, they didn't last long. Some were swatted down like flies. All those that went up against him were killed, without mercy or remorse. He had simply walked through the halls stopping the battles by his presence alone. He walked into the throne room were the most powerful members were arguing over the ruler when he had walked in calmly.

This man walked past them without giving them notice, one of the leaders took offence and tried to attack from behind. The mask of that hollow still decorated one of the walls as an ever constant reminder of who truly ruled. The hollow simply walked up the stairs and looked at the throne. He looked at it as though he was judging that the seat was worthy of him, then simply sat down.

That was the day that Hueco Mundo had its new king.

The palace had been rebuilt and order was now established and a new power was growing. Going towards the throne room was the now the strongest of the hollows. They were all Privarons, those who had once been Espada but had been replaced and given triple digit numbers. They were the only survivors of the war, those that hadn't run into the Shinigami that had invaded and hadn't gone to Karakura town. These Four were the considered the most powerful, that is after their new leader.

"I can't believe you sent so many hollows," Grunted one of the males. He was tall with nearly a bald head with the exception of a strip of hair on down the center. It was black and short on the scalp but as he grew it out at the back to make a long ponytail out of it. His lips were covered in large teeth, the only remains of his mask on his face. This was Adalberto Armiada, Privaron number 107.

"Well sending a few at time was doing nothing," said a slim build man with a high color of his white jacket. He had his mask remain over his right eye and had a small moustache on his face. He looked slightly annoyed by his larger ally. This was Demetrio Luxanar, Privaron number 105 and had once held a position similar to Szayel Aporror Granz the former Eighth Espada.

"You two better think of something, we don't want to worry the new king now won't we?" Smirked a green haired woman. Her outfit looked far more for fashion than anything else with long flowing sleeves, a dress with a slit cut on either side. She acted a bit like a princess at times, most likely due to the fact her hollow mask remain looked like a small tiara on her head. The number 101 ran down one of her thighs. This was Septima Vizroy, the only female of the group.

"Heh, they were only weaklings anyway," This came from the Privaron with the number 109 under his left eye who also had a jaw of a mask remain on his throat. "We needed to see what kind of resistance that new feeding ground had anyway. Now we know that we might need to send something a bit more than just regular hollows."

This Privaron was named Demitri Montebelliq, a slippery looking one who was tall, blond man with dark eyes and a strong, structured face. He usually had a superior grin plastered on his face at all times like he felt he was better than everyone. This made him the least liked of the group, not that he cared.

They soon entered in the throne room, they took their places in front of the throne and bowed to their new ruler as they then looked up at him.

There he sat the new king of the Hollows, Lord Demonio. He sat on the throne looking down at them with red slit eyes, the only remains of his hollow mask were two horns that came out of his hair and a piece covering his forehead like. It looked like a demonic grown was on his head. He wore all black unlike the others. His cape had a chain going from both shoulder to shoulder holding it in place. His body was bare to the world showing the large hole in his chest. He had pale skin with long black hair that would have fallen to his waist had he been standing.

His finger nails looked more like talons on his hands, his feet were bare as he wore pants that looked more like torn pants of a Shinigami. He looked down at his command group with an air of superiority and that his rule was absolute.

"So, have you brought back any of the Yokai?" He demanded of them.

"Unfortunately it seems that the defences of that new feeding ground are more than what average Hollows can deal with," Demetrio stated. "I think we should send in a stronger force and maybe someone that can report back on why the Yokai are resisting so strongly."

Demonio smirked, "Don't forget that Yokai are much more powerful then the humans, that is why we are after them. Their power will increase our own much more than human souls. They are so hard to find in the human world that finding this area full of them was a stroke of luck."

"Never have I ever dreamed of seeing such a thing, but perhaps you are right. We need to send a stronger group. Perhaps the Menos will prove more useful."

"Excellent idea," Septima purred out. "I think I have a couple of Arrancar that also might prove useful to the task of gathering intelligence if my lord demands it."

"We shall see about that later," Demonio told her. "But in the mean time I feel the hunger upon me again. I need to feed and then rest." He stood up to his full seven foot height as he walked down the stairs. "After I've rested, send in the Menos this time."

"As you command," They all said at once as he walked by them.

He made his way to what was basically a feeding chamber for him. There was a large door with the sounds of growling and cries of other hollows. The door was heavily reinforced and could only be opened by the outside. He placed his hand on it and there was a red glow that soon faded. The large double doors opened up to reveals many different types of Hollows.

He smirked licking his lips, "Ah soon I will have Yokai to feast on. Their energy will feed me for lifetimes and I won't have to resort to continuing to eat other Hollows. At least for a long time but you will all do nicely for now." He grinned showing his sharpened canines as he started his attack on them.

**Next up Chapter 10: Hollow Training**

**I'd like to thank The MB for offering some Arrancar characters to this, I partially used the Demitri Montebelliq for this story only with a few changes. The others are all my creation.**


	10. Hollow Training

**Bleached Vampire**

_**Chapter 10: Hollow Training**_

Tsukune was just getting ready for bed it had been a long day. Finding out about Ichigo and the others and the talks they had made the day go by quickly. He only just now managed to finish off his homework and he was getting ready for bed. It was nice to know that he wasn't the only human here now, sure they weren't what you might call 'normal' humans but he was no longer normal either. Taking off his clothing he thought about taking a shower first but when he pulled his shirt off he stood there surprised.

Looking down he had gotten used to the scars on his body, especially the large X shaped one that was supposed to be on his chest. Looking at it now, there wasn't a mark on him. He felt the skin there and was surprised that there was just normal skin now. He was wondering what happened when he remembered Orihime healing his injuries, even his clothing had been fixed. He hadn't expected her to do the same for the scars. He was actually grateful for that, he really didn't want to explain to his parents how he got so injured the next time he saw them.

He would have to remember to thank her next time he could.

When morning came, so did the usual school day, he got up and brushed his teeth and the usual morning rituals. Now that he knew that Ichigo and his friends weren't yokai he took a bit closer look at them in the morning to see any reactions to when the other students who forgot to be in their human forms. Although he turned out to be a bit disappointed they held no real reactions to any of it. Maybe dealing with Hollows and everything would take a lot to surprise them.

He met up with Moka and of course she took her morning snack, honestly he felt like he was starting to get used to it. He just wished she would at least ask before doing it. Classes were the usual as well and it wasn't until after classes when he knew things would start for their training to deal with Hollows. There were still plenty of questions to ask and he hoped he could pull his weight. They would have a solid hour before the regular clubs called it for the day, some did go longer but this way the others could go to their clubs and the Newspaper Club would be able to get some work done as well.

Since they now had to feed disinformation to the school, they had talked long and hard about this. They agreed to keep the secret as it would only harm the school more, not that they liked the idea. But it was all for the school and maybe stop anyone else looking into these mysterious monsters as well. Rukia was thankful for the help that they were giving her and her friends. She worked hard on her own story just so she could pay them back for their kindness in her own small way.

After the work was done and most clubs let out it wasn't long before Rukia's friends arrived. They just needed to wait for Ruby to show up, given she wasn't a student she still had duties she needed to do for the school.

"So this is the Newspaper Club room, it's really nice," Orihime looked around the room. There wasn't much different really but she could see all the little touches here and there. Looking around she could see books that were part of Mizore's collection, magazines that belonged to Kurumu, magic books and parts of various magical items in development were off in a cover from Yukari. The place had a warm feeling about it, like it was a second home or something for them.

"Thanks we really like it," Moka smiled at the other girl.

"Oh I bet you guys made lots of interesting stories." Orihime had looked around for any older issues. "Do you keep any of the issues you did in the past?"

"Yes we do," Moka said happily as she led the other girl to where they kept them.

"Amazing how well those two get along," Kurumu stated looking at the two of them. "If it wasn't for the Inner Moka, I'd swear those two had the same exact personality."

Tsukune heard this and smiled watching the two they really did get along even if the one girl was human. He remembered how Moka hated humans at first but she had come a long way from that. In fact he bet that Moka forgot that Orihime was even human as the two laughed about something together. It was nice seeing Moka get along with another girl, all the fights with the others was a bit draining at times.

He looked over to see Ichigo talking with Rukia he made some comment on something about Rukia better not be planning on making a comic strip of her drawings. Yukari brightened at the idea as did Rukia but Ichigo told them if she did they would lose all their readers. That brought the fury of both ladies on him. Tsukune hoped things didn't get too out of control with that but it was still nice to him. These two groups of friends were totally different and yet they shared many similarities and seemed to get along.

"What's all the commotion in here?"

Everyone turned to see a confused Gin walking in looking around at all the new people. "Man don't tell me we got a bunch more new members? We might have to expand the room if this keeps up."

"Oh Gin-sempai," Tsukune said and missed the slight twitch Ichigo made at the name of 'Gin', not knowing that had been the name of someone he had fought twice. The others also took notice of the name but any reactions were pushed down quickly.

"So what's with all this?" Gin asked the boy.

"Just friends of Rukia's," Tsukune explained. "We're going out with them. Everyone this is the actual head of the Newspaper Club." Tsukune explained to the non-members and noticed Rukia glaring death at him while keeping her distance.

For his part Gin kept his distance from the 'sorceress' of the club, then he noticed someone else. His eyes lit up as he quickly stepped in front of Orihime. "Well now you must be that new campus beauty I've heard about. I'm Ginei Morioka but you can just call me Gin, don't be afraid to call on me at any time." He smiled at her with a wolfish expression, which was pretty much a given as he looked the girl over.

Orihime felt a bit uncomfortable with how close and how the man was looking at her. She noticed the looks before but never was anyone actually come up to her like this, usually Tatsuki was there to help. Because of that she really didn't know how to deal with these issues she was too kind hearted to say anything against it so she just smiled at him. "Thank you very much Morioka-san."

"Aw why so formal?" Gin whined as he placed an arm around her shoulder. "Any friends of my club are friends of mine too."

He didn't noticed the hostile glares of Rukia who had an idea what the man was up to and was about to jump in, or of Ichigo or Uryu for the simple fact that Orihime was their friend and both had a decent sense on how to treat women.

Gin looked down at he just couldn't help himself he had to know. "You know there was one thing in this world I never thought I would see…"

"W-what's that?" Orihime said nervously.

"Someone with a rank as good as Kurumu's," Gin with his free hand actually cupped one of Orihime's breasts like he normally did with Kurumu. "Wow it's just as good! That's totally amazing!"

Orihime's face went bright red at this, what was she supposed to do now? She didn't like that he was touching her like this, then again she didn't like it when this happened at school but at least that had been another girl. Plus Tatsuki had been there to prevent anything but she was now totally lost on what to do. Thankfully she didn't have long to think on it as a saving grace came to her rescue.

Gin's head flew back at the impact of a fist hitting his face he had been caught off guard and hadn't noticed it until it was too late. Gin fell back onto the floor as his hands went to his face, he could taste blood from his nose although it had been worth it. That girl had a chest that could even rival Kurumu's which he thought he would only come across once in a lifetime.

"The hell do you think you're doing!?" Ichigo roared out standing over him, his fist ready to deliver another blow to the man. He hadn't even known what he had been doing until it was over, but when some strange guy groped one of his friends in front of him, there was no mercy to be had. Not only had Tatsuki asked him to watch over Orihime, he felt something stir at the sight of what the man had done. He felt ready to pound the guy into the ground at the moment.

"Despicable," Uryu said in obvious distain. "Normally I don't like to get into violence with others but in this case I'm only disappointed that Kurosaki beat me to the punch, literally."

Rukia was over by Orihime, "Sorry I should have warned you." She said stepping onto Gin's stomach, hard, while walking over him to get to her friend. "The guy's a major pervert, first day I met him he flipped up my skirt." She glared down at the man now rolling on the ground covering his face and stomach.

"He never learns either," Tsukune sighed.

"He's the enemy of all women," Yukari stated hoping the werewolf would get up so she could teleport something heavy over his head.

"Maybe it's time to finally do what you normally do with dogs like that," Mizore said in her ever calm voice as she lifted a hand up and long ice like claws grew out of them. "I hear if you neuter a dog they get less horny."

"Ohhh, now there's an idea," Kurumu grinned almost sadistically at the thought.

Gin hearing what was going on decided now was the time to have a personal retreat, he quickly got up. Even in human form his body was tougher than a regular human's, although his face did oddly still sting a bit. "Okay no need to go that far ladies I'm sure that we can think of something else right?"

Several ice kunai pinned him to the wall by his clothing as the Kurumu and Mizore grinned at the stuck pervert. He gulped wondering what would happen to himself.

_**-Later-**_

Ruby led everyone to an open field that was hidden from the site of the school. It was a good half an hour walk so it was slightly remote so no one would show up. This had been an area offered for training until the Headmaster could develop a training area for them. Ruby wasn't sure where he could get the help, only that he said he would call in for some outside help.

But in her patrols of the school back when the Hollows had been more of an annoyance she found this area. Ichigo and Rukia found a place to put their bodies, those that hadn't seen this watched in interest as Ichigo pulled out a strange badge while Rukia pulled out a red glove with a skull image on it. Both placed their respective items on their chests as they watched bodies and spirits separate.

"Well it's not much but we can use this for now," Ruby told everyone as they looked around after the two Shinigami gently placed aside the now empty bodies.

"Large and remote," Uryu nodded his head. "This looks like it could work although we'll have to keep things from getting to intense." He cast a look at Ichigo.

Said boy noticed it and glared at the Quincy, "What the hell are you looking at me for?"

"Does it really need explaining?" Uryu said smugly.

"Okay so first thing I'll explain is the zanpakutou," Rukia pulled her blade out of its sheath.

"Hey why does it look so different?" Yokai asked seeing a plain katana and not the snow white blade with the ribbon she had seen yesterday.

Rukia smiled at the younger girl, "This is my sword in its sealed state. All Shinigami have their swords like this at first you have to become strong enough and good enough to earn the right to your sword's name. You see every sword is born from the soul of its master. It has its own name and abilities and spirit sealed inside."

"The day you learn the name is a very important day. That's when you've taken your first real step in forming a bond with your weapon." Rukia smiled down at her blade remembering the first day she had summoned her. Those were the carefree days back when Kaien was still alive, she missed those days sometimes. "When you can hear the name of your zanpakutou you can do this…Dance Sode no Shirayuki."

The blade transformed in front of their eyes into the pure white blade they had seen the day before.

"Wow, so pretty," Yukari said looking at the blade and it was to her. She had seen it yesterday and it looked just as pretty now, maybe more so as she was getting a better look at it.

"This is called shikai in this form all blades now have unleashed abilities." Rukia explained.

"You mean ice," Mizore stated after seeing yesterday. Then he looked at Ichigo, "Then why's his blade so weird?"

"Hey what the hell do you mean by that?" Ichigo yelled out defensively.

"It's bigger than a normal blade and its shape is strange and there's no hilt or guard." The snow woman said plainly.

"Yeah like I said every blade is unique," Rukia sighed out. "That's actually his shikai he's got so much power flowing out of him that it can't go back to its sealed state. When it was sealed it looked like a normal katana…only it was about the same size. Honestly he can't do anything normal, even his bankai is strange."

"Bankai?" Moka asked as she thought about the meaning. Shikai meant something like 'initial release', so if bankai meant 'final release' that meant there was something else. "So there is another level other than shikai."

Rukia nodded at how fast she picked that up on. "Exactly, normally it takes up to a decade or more of training to reach this…Ichigo managed to do it in a bit less than that."

"A bit less?" Ichigo said annoyed. "Try three days." Not that it had been an easy three days he had been nearly under constant battle for those three days. Zangetsu didn't pull punches in that time either, it had been a hard fight but he had managed to achieve bankai, with help of course.

"Three days!?" The Newspaper Club shouted out with nearly bulging eyes.

"He cheated so it's not that big a deal," Rukia didn't want Ichigo to get too big an ego.

"The hell I 'cheated' you little midget," Ichigo yelled at her. "You make it sound like I had it easy. You're just jealous that I left you in the dust and got more powerful in under a year than you have in your entire life."

As the two continued to argue the others decided to fill in the rest for the Yokai friends. They explained how there were ranks in Soul Society, from unranked to ten seated positions in each division with a captain at the top. Although Ichigo held no rank, he was at least in a captain class as he had defeated a few captains in the past.

"So then what rank is Rukia-san?" Yukari asked wondering what she was.

Rukia was pulled out of her argument with Ichigo hearing that, she actually felt a bit embarrassed about her rank because she was still part of the unranked members of her division. She was part of a noble house (granted adopted) but still she had wanted to prove herself. But for some reason she hadn't been promoted, she hoped her captain would have after the war but so far nothing. Granted the war hadn't ended all that long and Soul Society were still trying to carry on with so many high ranking members still recovering.

Her own captain had only just gotten out of sickbed a week before her joining this mission, he might not have even gotten around to most of the paperwork as he was on light duties.

"That's not important," Ichigo said suddenly. "Rank doesn't really mean anything she's pretty much as strong as any of the lieutenants if you ask me."

"Ichigo…" Rukia smiled to herself for his words sometimes the guy could be kind of nice.

"So then what's a bankai?" Ruby asked this time looking at Ichigo.

"Pretty much the full release, most guys I've seen get this really big thing. This guy Renji, his turns into this giant bamboo snake monster for starters." Ichigo explained how each bankai was different with the few examples that he knew about. Rukia filled in on any he missed given she knew more about the other captains than he did. After that they went into explaining what happened when they destroyed a Hollow, how its human soul was purified of anything that they did as Hollows. This also led into the explanation of how Hollows form to begin with, of human souls that didn't pass on and later become corrupted.

"So those things were sort of ghosts?" Tsukune asked hearing that those monsters had once been human. It was another reminder of what might happen to himself as he felt the weight of the lock on his wrist a bit more.

"Sort of," Rukia went on to explain the different between Hollows and pure spirits and a Shinigami's job. "But so far we've only seen the regular Hollows. There are others and hopefully we won't have to see them. But mainly the things to watch out for are the Menos types."

"Menos?" Tsukune wasn't sure he liked the idea of more powerful versions.

"There are three basic versions, Gillians which are very big Hollows that are created out of hundreds of them merged together."

"How big?" Kokoa asked curious. A part of her wanted to see if she could match up to those Hollows. They certainly would give her a challenge to be stronger and she wanted to be stronger, so that her Nee-sama would recognize her strength one day.

"Think Godzilla size and you get an idea," Ichigo commented remembering his own first encounter with those things. He saw everyone's jaws drop as they imagined something like that, he had to grin as they were about to get another few shocks. "And those are the weakest of the Menos too."

Rukia nodded ignoring the Yokai reactions, "After them are the Adjuchas, they are more the same size as regular Hollows but much more powerful. The final stage is the Vasto Lords but we've never actually seen them. They are supposed to be the more powerful but they never come anywhere close to the living world."

"Although," Rukia paused gaining everyone's attention. "Because of events I won't go too much into detail at the moment, a lot of other types of Hollows have shown up. These are called Arrancar, Hollows that have removed part of their mask. They are much more powerful then Adjuchas and even have their own swords. These Hollows are more human in appearance for the most part and also their sword release changes them physically instead of their blades changing."

"Although many of the top level of these Arrancar were killed in the Winter War, there is no telling how many were created and are still out there." Rukia finished.

"W-will we have to fight these?" Tsukune wasn't sure how well he could fight if something like this showed up. A giant Hollow was one thing but to learn that there were many more powerful types then the ones they had scene wasn't exactly a confidence builder for him.

"Let's hope not," Uryu stated pushing his glasses up again. "At the moment I doubt you could take on a Gillian class, so let's hope that we just have to deal with regular Hollows for the time being."

"Okay so we pretty much get the basics," Kurumu stated looking at him, "So what about you? If they are Shinigami, then what about the Quincy, you called yourself that so what's your deal?"

Uryu paused not sure how to go about it so he just stuck with what he knew, "I don't know how the Quincy started that part of our history was lost. But from what my Grandfather taught me, we were a proud and noble warrior people that fought Hollows whenever we found them."

"Were?" Mizore asked as she noticed something just now. "You talk in the past tense."

Uryu nodded, "That's because I'm the last Quincy." The Newspaper Club were surprised by this and Uryu really didn't want to go into it at the moment. "I'll save the history lesson for another time. Just know that I fight with bows and arrows and a few other items that rely on spiritual energy. It's like how Shinigami use their abilities but it's slightly different for obvious reasons."

He didn't want to get into how the Shinigami had nearly wiped out the Quincy because they were destroying the balance of spirits in the world. While Shinigami purified souls, Quincy destroyed them. He didn't blame them for it, the Quincy were offered a way out but their pride wouldn't let them stop. He said as much to Ichigo the first day they met, although he made an oath to his father to stop being involved in the affairs of Soul Society he had a few friends that were Shinigami. Granted he could never call them friends to their faces but he did think of them as that.

Kurumu and Mizore looked at the boy in a new light they both knew what it was like to face extinction. Their own respective species were facing a crisis with declining birthrates. How many more generations until there would only be a handful of their people left? Looking at Uryu they felt a chill of what could happen to their own people one day. Kurumu also wondered just how lonely he must be, to be the only one of his kind had to be horrible. Sure he could make friends but if she found herself as the only Succubus…well she didn't want to think about it.

"Alright if we're going to do this let's get to the interesting part," Ichigo grinned as he pulled his massive sword from his back and stuck it into the ground. "Time to see what you guys are capable of."

"I'll be taking Yukari-chan and Ruby-san to see if we can work out a way to learn magic and Kido from each other," Rukia stated as the two Witches took that cue to go with her.

"Well Mizore and I work well together," Kurumu stated.

"Then I guess Sado-san and myself will spar with you two and see how you two fare if you want," Uryu asked. The two girls shared a look, Mizore shrugged and so they went with the boys.

Ichigo looked at who he had left, Orihime, Tsukune, Moka and Kokoa. "Alright I can work with the rest of you."

"What makes you in charge?" Kokoa asked the older boy.

Ichigo hadn't really clued in but Kokoa's personality was a lot like Inner Moka's, well if the girl was eager for a fight then maybe he should show the girl how a real fight was fought. He got the feeling people like her you had to beat them into submission. It had been true with Byakuya and apparently he would have to fight her in order to take this seriously, well he wouldn't fight at full power at least.

"Fine then runt, let's spar and you'll see why." He said to her.

Kokoa fumed at being called that, "I'll make you eat those words," she hissed out grabbing the ever present bat. "Kou-chan let's go!"

"Yes Kokoa-sama!" Nazo the bat said as he turned into a giant war hammer.

Ichigo had already seen this but it was still a surprise to see such a tiny girl swinging something that size. He also would have been a bit freaked out by a talking bat, if he hadn't seen a certain talking black cat earlier in his life. Honestly he felt that ever since he became a Shinigami not much could surprise him.

He watched as the girl came at him and he had a feeling if she ever met the Eleventh Division she would get along great with those guys. Actually the thought of her teaming up with a certain pink haired lieutenant of that division was a scary enough thought to hope that never happened. He watched as the large hammer came down at him but he just raised a hang to catch it.

Kokoa was surprised by the strength he held in this form, the only other person that could have pulled that off was her older sisters and they were among some of the most powerful monsters in the world. At least in her opinion they were, but she didn't like the superior smirk on the boy's face in fact it just seemed to piss her off.

"Don't you dare look down on me!" She pulled it back and transformed her bat into a large claymore sword.

This time Ichigo knew better than to try and catch that, it might not do much but it might just cut him and he didn't feel like it now. Besides she was using a sword now and this was the perfect chance to see if that kendo club was starting to pay off. He took Zangetsu and in a smooth arc blocked her blade. The young vampire may not be as strong as her sister but she was still way stronger than any human and she was quick too. She moved the massive blade like it weighed nothing then again Ichigo was the same with his own weapon as the two duelled.

Moka bit her lip in seeing Kokoa fighting as she really hoped that Kokoa wouldn't take things too far. She knew full well how worked up her little sister could get.

"I hope Kokoa knows when to stop," Moka voiced her concerns.

"Well I'm sure they won't go too far," Tsukune tired to ease her fears although looking at the two of them going at it he wasn't so sure.

"Don't worry," Orihime said looking at them mainly at Ichigo. She looked somewhat serene for some reason as she watched on. "Kurosaki-kun isn't the type to harm a child. He's not even fighting at his best right now, he's only just testing Kokoa-chan and he's having fun."

"Fun?" Moka asked looking at the scene again. Sure enough there was a small smile on Ichigo's face. In fact as the battle went on, she noticed that Kokoa was starting to enjoy it as well.

Moka then turned her attention to watched Orihime. She was sure that Orihime was following Ichigo the entire time. There was this small smile on Orihime's face while she was watching him and what Kurumu stated about Orihime liking Ichigo came back to the pink haired vampire. Looking at the girl, Moka knew that Kurumu had been right.

"Hey Orihime...do you like Ichigo?" Moka asked just to be sure.

Orihime's eyes widened as her head turned quickly to the other girl, her face in a full blush.

_**Next up Chapter 11: Opening Up**_

_Quick question do you prefer words spelled as say Zanpakutou or Zanpakuto? As I don't know how to get those little accents above the words, you can spell them either way but which one looks better?_

_**Omake:**_

_"_Well at least I'm still alive," Gin sighed to himself, although this was one of the more embarrassing moments of his life. There he was hanging upside down by a piece of rope only in his underwear. Mizore had shredded his clothing while Kurumu had tied him up, Rukia had used a sharpie to draw all over his face and exposed body. The girls then proceeded to hang him in the hallway by the second story banister.

Since it was after school no one had seen him but that could change he knew. That or he wouldn't be found until morning.

Gin hoped there was some moonlight at least, then he could break these ropes, whatever Kurumu had used on him they were strong stuff and he'd need help or some moonlight to enhance himself to get out of it.

"Oh well, might as well use this time to plan things out," he mused to himself. He wondered if he could find each room of the girls and have Kon place in little cameras? Kurumu and Orihime were at the top of his list of getting pictures of. Either in underwear to the topless would be a major bonus. He'd have to keep his eyes out for a chance.

Although he would be sure to control himself around Orihime from now on, apparently the girl had some nasty protectors. Plus he was wondering just what was going on with the club. They never really socialized outside of each other, for awhile now he heard the rumours and now with Kon showing up. Well something was going on at the school and he would find out what, that is, if he ever got down from here.


	11. Opening Up

**Bleached Vampire**

**Chapter 11: Opening Up**

Orihime wasn't sure what gave her away but she felt the heat on her face at Moka's question. The truth was she was deeply in love with Ichigo she had been for the longest time. She wasn't sure when she had fallen in love with him only that she had always liked him. Over the years she had seen him from time to time but had never gotten the courage to talk to him. It wasn't until recently that they were around each other more. She had seen him at his best and at his lowest, she saw the strength he had and how he would go to any lengths for his friends.

That admiration turned to adoration which had turned to love. She did love him, more than she should she knew. She couldn't help it, she hurt when she saw him in pain and wanted nothing more than to take it away, she was happy when he was happy. But in the end she knew that he saw her as a friend, it hurt but she could bear with it. She had borne pain all her life, with never knowing her parents even if her brother said it was better not to have memories of them, the loss of her brother...both times and the loneliness of her life.

But she had found good things, like Tatsuki and the others. Plus there was always Ichigo, she felt safe when he was around and confident. She felt like she was a better person when he was near.

Moka smiled seeing the other girl blushing madly. "Oh so you do, have you told him yet?"

"N-no! I can't tell him that!" Orihime blushed even more in embarrassment. She really wished she wasn't so shy around Ichigo. Maybe if she wasn't and more confident she could have confessed her feelings to him, even when he had been sleeping she couldn't go through with kissing him. He wouldn't have known and she still couldn't do it.

Moka blinked in confusion, "Why not?"

Orihime looked down at the ground not sure if the other girl might understand. "I...I just can't tell Kurosaki-kun that. He only sees me as a friend and I don't want to ruin that."

Moka looked disappointed in hearing that, the only romance she knew was her own little twisted one that she shared with the other girls. Although she wished to have only have Tsukune to herself she felt sorry for the girl in front of her. Orihime looked like she really cared a lot but couldn't say how she felt. Moka kind of knew how that was like although she felt a lot for Tsukune she had never been able to say the words.

They were just so embarrassing to confess especially to the boy that had such a hold on her heart.

"Well I'm sure that he wouldn't stop being your friend," Tsukune told Orihime. "Sometimes people don't see what's in front of them and when they do." He cast a slight look to Moka for a moment. "It's just hard to say the words to someone on how they make you feel." He blushed a bit saying that as Moka's cheeks reddened a bit knowing the meaning behind his words.

Orihime looked at Ichigo as he fought with Kokoa, was there a way to say how she felt? Well even if she did she wished he would have the same feelings for her one day. Maybe she just needed more confidence but she also felt a little useless at times. She wasn't as powerful as the others, even Moka could be powerful when her rosario was removed. She felt like she was a burden at times and she didn't want to be. Looking at Ichigo she wished she could be like him at times, powerful, confident and brave.

Kokoa didn't want to admit it but she was having a hard time, this Ichigo just seemed to be playing with her. He was faster and stronger than any human (despite being part Shinigami or whatever he was) was supposed to be. She hadn't had this much trouble since fighting her big sister when they were at home together. In fact the look on Ichigo's eyes reminded the young vampire of how her sister used to look at her as well.

It kind of pissed her off even more so.

She yelled out a battle cry as she rushed towards him trying to swing her claymore at him. He only deflected it making her stumble a bit.

"You're strong but you don't know how to use your strength." Ichigo told her. "You throw yourself into a fight, actually I shouldn't talk as I do the same, but you keep overextending yourself. Each time I deflect you lose your balance and waste time trying to get it back."

Kokoa gritted her teeth as she was lectured by someone that not only wasn't a vampire but wasn't even a Yokai. Her pride wouldn't allow herself to be looked down on by anyone. She rushed forward again as she took a sweep with her sword only for Ichigo to disappear. "What!"

She felt cold metal against her throat as she looked to her left. The point of Ichigo's large sword was lightly pressing against her as he held the blade with only one hand, it wasn't even shaking from any effort like it didn't weight anything at all to him.

"Most Hollows you'll be able to fight like that but if you come across any of the stronger types you won't last. They can move just as fast as that and they won't hesitate to kill you. You can't put everything into a single blow unless you're sure it will land." Ichigo explained to her as he moved back. The girl reminded him a lot of himself. Well how he fought at least, her attitude was like a mixture of Baykuya and Renji, all the ego of an 'aristocrat' and being a total hot head.

Kokoa was starting to get frustrated now but she wasn't going to rush in blindly this time. She still had something to prove as she charged but this time it was more controlled. She swung her blade as it connected with Ichigo's, she felt the blade bounce off and used the momentum to swing it around trying to come at his other side. She smirked feeling she had finally gotten through his defence on his left side. But Ichigo didn't make a move other than to use his left hand to stop her blade as he gripped it with his fingers.

Kokoa's eyes widened as she felt the power coming off him as he had stopped the blade.

"Good that's better," Ichigo said to her glad she was learning.

Kokoa pulled back her blade as she glared at the older boy, "Why are you so strong?"

Ichigo looked at her for a moment considering what to tell her but decided to just do what he usually did. Say what first came out and go with it, it seemed to work so far. "I got my strength to protect others, my home, my family and my friends. I became strong enough to defend them all against anyone that would do them harm."

Kokoa looked at the intensity of his eyes as he said this this wasn't some idle boast he honestly believed in that. But Kokoa has her own reasons for getting strong, all her life she looked up to her big sister, out of all of her older sisters she wanted for Moka to recognize her. The Moka she had grown up with was the one she wanted to be like, someone that was graceful, powerful, beautiful, and smart. She was everything that Kokoa wanted to be and she would train hard to catch up with her sister.

"No matter how strong you are I will defeat you," Kokoa told him getting herself ready.

Ichigo smirked as he used that phrase a lot himself whenever he fought against a powerful enemy he wouldn't give up because he couldn't give up. She obviously had some reason to fight but he had to wonder what it was. Well there was only one way to find out and he was curious as to her answer. "So why are you fighting?"

"Huh?" Kokoa blinked for a second caught off guard.

"What's your reason for getting stronger, why do you want to get stronger?" Ichigo asked her.

"That's my own reason not for you to know," Kokoa said gritting her teeth as she lunched her own attacks. But Ichigo was always one step ahead of her, he was too fast and too strong and she couldn't land a hit. She kept swinging with everything she got but she only ended up getting tired. Eventually she could barely hold her blade as she breathed hard glaring at the boy. He stood there like a statue she glared at him her hands were sweaty and it was getting harder to hold up the claymore.

Ichigo looked at her as he placed his sword into the ground, "You got spirit but you'll need more than that if you face someone stronger. There are Hollows a lot stronger than what you've face and you'll need to get stronger if you want to face them."

Kokoa couldn't take this anymore as she angrily looked at him nearly in tears. She had tried so hard, tried everything she could and yet this boy who wasn't even a Yokai was making fun of her. He had been playing the entire time and she felt shamed because of it. "What do you know? You're already strong what do you know about getting stronger?"

"You think I've always been like this?" Ichigo said feeling a bit of anger at the girl if she thought she knew him. "You forget I was a normal human once and if you think I've never lost a fight well I got news for you I have. I've nearly been killed several times. But you know what? I never stopped, I got up and then I put everything I had on getting better. I pushed myself beyond my limits to new heights each time I was knocked down because I couldn't just lay down and die."

"I can't protect anyone if I give up, sometimes I needed help in seeing that. So if you're not strong enough now then there's only one thing you need to do. Get the hell back up on your feet and try harder. Push yourself until you can't move then get up some more. Never back down, never retreat, always face forward and never stop moving!"

Kokoa's eyes widened at his words as they seemed to strike a chord within her. She gritted her teeth as she pulled up her blade ready for more. She focussed as much strength as she could, even if she felt like she was at her limits she couldn't give up. Her sister would never give in and if she wanted to be like her sister then she couldn't give up either.

"I won't give up to you," Kokoa said to him.

Ichigo only grinned as he got his own sword again, "Now that's more like it. Come at me with everything you got I want to see what a vampire can do."

Kokoa gave a battle cry as she started to fight with Ichigo again.

As the two were going on others were also training with each other. Currently Kurumu was focusing on the boy in white as she was in the air a few feet. "Before we start I guess I should thank you for saving my butt out there."

Uryu nodded his head, "It was nothing I would have done the same for anyone."

Kurumu pouted at that, "That's not what you're supposed to say. You're supposed to say something heroic or something. That's how it works."

Uryu raised an eyebrow at that, maybe the girl read too many romance manga or something. At any rate it was time to see how well she could hold up. "First we'll have to see how you and your friends fight. Then we'll have to see how to improve on anything from there."

"Well I can certainly see the point in that but I'll have you know I spent a whole summer training to get stronger in order to beat Inner Moka." Kurumu told him getting ready. She honestly wanted to see what he was capable of doing as well. Plus if they were to fight together it would make sense to know what each other was capable of doing. "I feel a little bad though, I can fly and you can't."

Uryu smiled slightly at her, "I may not fly but I learned to do something that can help out." He disappeared in a blur but then she noticed him reappear in mid air slightly higher then her. She was surprised and wondered how he was doing this. Seeing her expression he decided to explain.

"Quincy have an ability called Hirenkyaku, that's how I can move so fast in a short distance. But I recently learned how to make a platform under my feet as you can see." He pointed to where his feet where and there was a small glowing disk it was just big enough to stand on. "Although I can make this bigger in a spirit rich environment, in the living world I found it was harder as spirit particles are more rare, so I use my own power to make it. I keep it smaller as it uses less of my own energy to maintain."

"So you create something to stand on in mid air," Kurumu smiled at how he could overcome a lack of wings in order to be up in the air.

"Well since high powered Shinigami and Hollows can use an ability that lets them 'stand' in mid air, I had to come up with something," Uryu stated smugly at his creation.

"Well let's see how well it holds up," Kurumu stated as she quickly flew at the boy.

Uryu didn't want to harm her so he wouldn't go full out given that he could shot over a thousand arrows he didn't want any to hit her. Yes he was confident in his archery skills but it wasn't the type of thing you did in a spar. So he kept it to just rapid fires of single shots to see her agility in the air. He was amazed at her speed and grace in the air, he noted everything she did how she flew she even used her tail to help her in flight he noted. He wasn't sure what type of monster she was, but he would have to remember to ask her later.

Kurumu for her part was doing everything she could to keep from one of those glowing arrow things from hitting her. She wasn't sure what would happen but she doubted it would be good for her. The thing was, every time she got closer his arrows would force her back. She was starting to think he was just playing with her. Well there was one trick he wouldn't see coming. She smirked as wanted to try her illusion powers on him. It was hard to concentrate while in flight but that was what the training this summer had been about. She called up the imagery in her mind and focused her powers into it, she breathed in slightly and focused on Uryu, as she exhaled she let the power flow out to him.

Uryu wasn't sure what was going on he felt she was doing well but then suddenly things shifted in his vision. He wasn't sure what it was but then noticed one of his arrows pierced Kurumu in the chest. He was shocked to see her falling to the ground. He was certain that no arrow had anywhere been near her. He was about to shout out when something seemed wrong. His mind quickly took notice of several things.

There was no blood on Kurumu's chest, no one was reacting to this, sure they might not have seen it but a falling body was kind of hard not to miss. When Kurumu landed no one still paid no attention even though the body seemed to land close to Rukia and the two witches. That didn't make sense but something else was happening. He felt a breeze from behind, but the wind was gentle today and coming in another direction. His eyes widened as a possibility entered his mind and he quickly turned with his weapon ready and pointed dead center on apparently Kurumu. She was unharmed and had pointed one of her claws at his neck while flapping her wings.

"I didn't know you could pull illusions," Uryu stated looking at her with a smile at how they came to a draw in combat.

She was smiling herself, "looks like I have to work on my illusions, how did you know?" Uryu explained all the things that were wrong with it. "I'll have to make a bigger one then."

"I won't be caught off guard next time," He told her.

She only grinned in response, this could be interesting. It took a strong and sharp mind to see through illusions. He might be a perfect person to train with in making them stronger. "You seem to know about illusions."

"There was someone who could use them before," Uryu got a bit more serious, "I never faced him but I heard he could make you see anything he wanted. So one of the things I've been doing is strengthening my mind in case something like him ever showed up again."

Kurumu cocked her head to the side, "Sounds like there is a long story there."

"You are definitely right about that Kurono-san."

Now Kurumu looked more annoyed as her arms went straight down her sides, her fist balled up as she huffed at him. "Can't you call me by my first name? You make me feel old when you call me that!"

Uryu was taken aback by this, "Oh, um, sorry. I'm just trying to be respectful."

She crossed her arms looking at him, "Well you could drop it, just call me Kurumu okay?"

"Fine…Kurumu-san."

Kurumu sighed, she guessed that was good enough she never was one for honorifics anyway. She liked t be more informal among others. She wondered how the others were doing as she looked down and noticed Mizore and Chad.

Mizore looked that the large boy in front of her trying to see what he was capable of. He certainly was a big one and he looked tough to her. He also hadn't said much not that she was one to talk, she respected silence as you didn't need to talk all the time, like a certain big boobed Yokai she could name who never seemed to stop talking.

"So then shall we start?" Chad asked the other girl who nodded. "Brazo Derecho del Gigante." He said as the black and red armour formed on his right arm.

Mizroe had never seen it show up before, she had seen it in battle but this was the first time she had seen him call it forth. It was interesting it was kind of like how she grew ice around her body only she had only ever used it for claws. It have her an idea she had never really considered before but there was something she wanted to know. "What was that you said? It wasn't Japanese."

"It was Spanish," Chad explained. "Part of my heritage as my father was Japanese but my mother was Mexican. It means the Right arm of the Giant."

Mizore had been wondering why the boy looked so different his skin tone was nothing like what she knew of others in Japan. Plus his features were slightly different than what you found among Japanese. It kind of gave him an exotic look to her. She looked at her arm as she concentrated and formed ice on her arm but instead of a claw she moved more of it up her arm. Now she had an ice version of an amour like Chad's only hers was in sharp angles that gleamed in the light. "I hope you don't mind you just gave me an new idea for my ice. I never thought of armour before."

"I don't mind," Chad said honestly as he watched the pale skinned girl form a weapon like his own. She flexed it out testing it as she seemed ready. Chad wasn't sure what to expect, he had only seen a little of her skills he guessed and she seemed to control ice, so there was no telling what she was going to do.

Mizore extended her new ice arm as several spikes grew out of it, then they launched at the large boy. Mizore was amazed by how fast he was moving to dodge the weapons as they flew through the air at him. She decided that she would need more help with his, gathering her power up she called on the ice inside of her and felt the air start to freeze. Water was everywhere in the world, even in the desert there was water in the air, sure not much but it was everywhere. It was inside of the body, in the land and the air. With this power she created several ice clones of herself.

Chad hadn't known she could create clones of herself, for a moment he though back to the Arrancar Rudobon that Rukia had been fighting in Hueco Mondo, that Arrancar could create limitless amounts of soldiers to fight with. Chad noticed the ice clones moving towards him quickly, the top of the arm opened up and flared to life as he fired a blast of energy at them. The energy shattered several of them that were not quick enough to get out of the way.

He noticed the Mizore had slipped out of sight he didn't know of the girl's stalking skills and how she could easily slip out of sight when she needed to at times. He saw movement and with a right hook to his left shattered through a clone that had been getting too close.

Mizore tried to use this as a distraction and using her ice arm to attack, but as it hit his back he hardly moved at all, he grunted as he took a step forward from the impact but then he quickly disappeared. She was surprised, although he wasn't a normal human, even a human shouldn't have been able to stand after being hit like that. Her clones were linked to her so thankfully she could still see out of the survivors. That was how she knew Chad had appeared behind her, she turned to attack again with her ice arm as it slammed into his armours fist. Her ice shattered under the impact of it, in fact her whole arm felt it as she hissed in pain and took a step back.

She rubbed her arm feeling it slightly go numb, flexing her hand the feeling was quickly coming back.

"Nice try." Chad told her.

"You're as tough as you look," Mizore stated shaking her arm it was better now but she would have to think of something other than a frontal assault. Chad was build like a tank apparently although looking at him she wondered just how hard that body of his was. She iced up her hands into claws, she might as well see how tough that arm was.

With Rukia and the two magic users things were a bit calmer as they were talking about the principles behind both kido and magic. As it turns out they were really much the same, incantations were used in both but weren't always necessary if you mastered the skill. Rukia herself could do a red shot without the full incantation if she was ready for it. It was just easier to use it and that time with Gin, well she had been angry and it was harder to concentrate in that mental state.

"You know I wish Nii-sama was here, he's a master at kido he could tell us a lot," Rukia sighed as she wondered how her brother and Renji were doing. Thankfully those two had been the least hurt in the Winter War and were up to full strength but with so many divisions with no captain or lieutenant, and in her own division without both, other divisions had to cover for the others for the time being.

"So who is you're brother?" Ruby asked out of curiosity. "You seem to say his name with some reverence."

"Well that's because he's the head of the Kuchiki clan one of the four great noble clans of Soul Society as well as Captain of the Sixth Division." Rukia told the two girls.

"Wait noble clan!" Yukari asked shocked at that looking at Rukia. "Does that make you a noble as well!"

Rukia looked a bit uncomfortable at that, "Well…it's kind of a long story but I'm actually only an adopted member. So I have no true noble blood in me." It was true and she tried so hard to live up to the Kuchiki name and to make her brother proud. "Although he was my brother before I was adopted anyway when you look at it in the long point of view."

She saw the looks and guessed she could elaborate. "You see, Nii-sama was once married I've seen her picture on her shrine everyone says she looked a lot like me and it wasn't until recently that I found out why. Hisana, his wife, had been my older sister that I didn't even know I had."

"What!" Both witches were on the edge of their seats on that.

"You see I grew up an orphan in one of the poorest places, we had to steal for food and everything. I even met one of my oldest and closest friends named Renji there, who by the way is my brother's lieutenant now. Anyway, my sister had to give me up because she couldn't take care of me, I don't remember her as I was pretty young as I understand it. But she looked for me when she married, she would spend countless times trying to find me…but she never did…" Rukia trailed off.

This was something that she secretly had been coming to terms with, when her brother told her the full story she had been blown away by it. When the reality set in she had spent most of the night in her room thinking about it. She had been angry of course at one point but she knew what it was like living in that area. It wasn't uncommon for children to be given up for the hope of a better life for them. Then came the loss, he had had a sister in the world and never even knew it. She had wished for just one day with Hisana so she could get to know her to talk to her.

Rukia had gone to Hisana's shrine that very night and just sat in front of it for hours looking at her picture. She could see the family resemblance now and looking at the older sister she would never get to know she felt like there was a hole in her life that would never be filled.

"Are you okay?" Ruby asked seeing Rukia's far off look.

The tiny Shinigami shook herself out of it, "Yeah I'm sorry for getting away from that."

Ruby had a sad smile as she understood totally, "It's okay, I was young when I lost my parents so I know what it's like to lose family too, it's hard sometimes but I have all my wonderful friends now and I don't feel so alone anymore."

Rukia smiled she did have friends and her brother as well. It was true that she would never get to know Hisana but she felt her sister wouldn't want her to be sad. It was then that Rukia noticed that Yukari was sniffing as soon as she locked eyes with the young witch she burst comically into tears. "Yukari-chan what is it?" Rukia asked nearly frantic.

"It's just such a good story!" Yukari nearly wailed. "It's so sad but happy too! You got a home and a new family but never got to know your sister, but you also are part of a noble family it's like a story out of a fairy tale."

Rukia had never considered that outlook on her life although the part where Ichigo had came to rescue her also fit into that category. She had even been locked inside of a tower and the more she thought about it the more it did sound like a fairy tale. "Well…not totally there's no prince charming for me apparently." She muttered to herself. Then again any man that would be foolish enough to approach her would be judge by Byakuya and no one wanted to go up against him.

She sighed thinking about her lack of a love life because of her station in life, she wasn't really looking for one but after coming to the living world and reading all those romance novels she felt she was missing out on something. She was well over a century old and she had never even kissed a boy that was a bit depressing as girls her age (or relative age in her case) had at least done that or gotten close to it. But who would even be insane enough to even try to court her when she wanted a boyfriend?

Well Ichigo would go up against Byakuya and survive and could win but she didn't think of Ichigo in that way. Maybe once but they were more comrades and friends, well maybe it was a bit more but as lovers? She remembered when she had been asked at school if she liked Ichigo, that was a shock to her system. But honestly given how much Ichigo and her fought, they might commit homicide against the other before ever getting close to an altar together.

Besides she knew that Orihime had feelings for Ichigo, she had seen it at the end of the war the look of relief on her face when she saw him again in the living world. Plus when Rukia had visited everyone in the Fourth division for recovery, Matsumoto had been on painkillers at the time and let it slip that Orihime was totally in love with Ichigo. Thankfully no one really remembered her saying that with their own medications and Matsumoto had been kind of out of it, having half your stomach ripped away apparently wasn't fun.

Nor was having some damn Espada ram a fist into your gut she thought to her first encounter with an Espada.

So Ichigo was out for her but who else? There wasn't really an answer and it just really depressed her, out of all her male friends or males she knew she couldn't really think of anyone, at least not anyone that might actually put up with the wrath of her brother or survive his wrath depending on how he reacted.

"Is something wrong Rukia-san?" Ruby asked her seeing the depressing look on the other girl's face.

"Just realizing that I might be single for a very long time…" Rukia moaned as an image of her as an old woman still being single it wasn't a pleasant thought.

**Next up Chapter 12: Troubles at School**

**I might be going on this two month course soon so updates will be a bit slowed down as I might have little to no free time for that period of time but I will get right back into it and work when I can.**


	12. Troubles at School

**Bleached Vampire**

**Chapter 12: Troubles at School**

Orihime was on the roof of the school building at Yokai Academy, she was very nervous because she had asked for Ichigo to meet with her. After all this time she felt it was finally time for her to confess her feelings for him. She needed to get herself ready after all she had nearly lost him once in Hueco Mundo. That had been one of the worst experiences of her young life. In fact she had been scared to tell him because she felt responsible for what happened to him. He got hurt all that time just to come and rescue her and he had turned into that strange Hollow form as well.

"Oi, Inoue," Ichigo said as he arrived on the roof. "You wanted to see me for something?"

"Oh Kurosaki-kun," Orihime nearly jumped not hearing him come onto the roof. She felt more nervous now than she had in all her life in this moment. She looked down at her feet not sure she could look him in the face as she felt her face grow red. "Y-yes I needed to tell you something. It's something I've wanted to say for a long time but I'm not sure I could ever do it."

Ichigo was curious as to what it was it was she was talking about. He couldn't think of anything she could tell him but she certainly was serious about this. He walked up to her wondering what she was going to say to him. "So...what did you want to tell me?"

Orihime's hands played with each other as she tried to work up the nerve to say what she wanted to say but something stopped her. She felt the words but they weren't coming out. Then she felt his hands on hers, his strong hands yet with a gentle touch as well. "Tell me what you wanted to tell me, you can tell me anything you know."

She looked up into his face and she felt like melting how she loved him. Maybe it was in this moment but she didn't know how but the words flew out of her mouth before she could stop herself. "It's just that...for the longest time that...that...I love you, I've always loved you for the longest time. I don't know if you'll ever see me as anything more than a friend but I had to tell you Kurosaki-kun."

Ichigo looked at her in surprise he never thought that she would feel that way about him. He scratched the back of his head not sure what to do. "Well...wow I'm not sure what to say I mean, I've never had a girl confess to me before so, thanks. I don't know if I can say the same to you but you are important to me Inoue."

"R-Really?" She asked him.

"Of course why else did I go after you?" He smirked at her.

Orihime had never felt so happy at this moment she had confessed her love and he hadn't rejected her. A green flash of light blinded her for a second as she blinked in confusion as to what happened.

"In...oue ..." Ichigo had to force to get her name out.

Orihime was confused by his expression and why he was struggling as she looked down her eyes widened in horror. There was a hole in his chest, a hole that he had gotten once before in his fight with Ulquiorra. She watched in horror as he fell to the ground.

"Kurosaki-kun!" She screamed out trying to get to him but something wrapped around her neck. She chocked on it as it gripped her too tightly to breath. She looked to see some kind of black rope, no it wasn't a rope it was moving, it was a tail.

"I told you," came a cold and familiar voice. She turned around to face someone she knew who was supposed to be dead. She looked into the pale face with dark hair, dark marking like giant tears falling from the eyes, the eyes themselves were yellow like in a sea of black. It was Ulquiorra in his second form, she couldn't believe that he was here he was supposed to be dead.

"You're meager powers can't save him," He told her as he raised his hands as the green glow of his cero oscuras was forming. Orihime tried to stop it but she couldn't use her powers she could only watch in horror as the green blast of energy engulfed Ichigo's body.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime shouted out as she looked around her. She was in her dorm room it was still early in the morning. She brought her legs up to her chest holding on to them shaking. It had been a nightmare thankfully. But even then she wished there was someone there, she felt so alone and felt the tears on her face. She sometimes had nightmares sometimes, the things she had seen in her life and of course she would have nightmares but this one had hit too close to her. She didn't get any sleep after that as she waited for the day to start.

Classes for Orihime were usually good things but she was tired from lack of decent sleep so it was harder to focus. She tried to keep the upbeat appearance not wanting to worry others but someone had noticed. Moka had seen Orihime in one of their shared classes and in homeroom and had seen the other girl looking tried and nearly fell asleep. That was odd as Orihime was usually full of energy and bright and cheerful. When it was lunch time Moka decided to confront the other girl.

"Hey Orihime, can we talk?" Moka asked Orihime.

"Oh Akashiya-san, what is it?" Orihime asked as the pink haired vampire led them to a hallway that was empty for the moment

"Are you okay?" Moka asked concerned. "You look really tired and you have some bags under your eyes."

"Oh it's nothing I just didn't get much sleep is all," Orihime tried to smile it off as usual. Moka however was a bit too concerned about it to take it at face value.

"Did you have a rough night?"

Orihime paused as she was trying to think of what to tell the other girl. She liked Moka and she was becoming a fast friend but how can you really tell someone the things she had gone through? She had trouble even telling Tatsuki the things that had happened. But it was still hard to talk about some things. The quilt over what her friends had gone through for all her sake, the pain they went through and most especially what Ichigo put himself through, just for her.

"Come on," Moka said gently leading the girl by the hand. Orihime asked where they were going but they soon came to the nurse's office. Moka opened the door and saw no one was in and led the other girl in.

"I told you I'm fine now," Orihime said as she knew where they were.

"It's okay but you look tired so why not just rest for the next period? No one is in here and you need the rest." Moka explained to the other girl with a smile. "Don't worry I'll wake you before it's time."

Orihime was thankful for the thought, she really did feel tired and the empty beds looked so very inviting. She debated what to do but she felt just so tired that she had to take a rest even if it was for a little bit. "Thank you," Orihime told the other girl.

Moka just smiled back as she watched the other girl go onto the bed, it didn't take long for Orihime to fall asleep. Moka meanwhile took a seat and watched the other girl. She was left there to wonder about Orihime. She seemed to carry a lot of personal weight and never let anyone carry any of it for her. Moka wondered what kind of life the girl must have had, she seemed so happy but at other times Moka had caught the pain in the girl's grey eyes when Orihime thought no one was looking.

Moka had seen something in the eyes of the others as well, they tried to be normal but there was something about them. Something she noticed like they had seen a lot of hardships and had overcome something in their past. She knew that they hadn't told them everything but she got the impression that there was a very long story for them to tell.

She hoped that she would learn their story one day.

**-Later-**

After a rest Orihime felt much better, she was still tired but she felt like she could last for the rest of the day. She was thankful for her new friend and she and Moka had the last two classes today which was good. She hoped that she could repay the other girl at some point. She was walking the halls with Moka as they talked. Both girls were oblivious to the eyes that followed them. Many of the girls were envious of the two girls as they were considered two of the top idols of the school. Although Moka and Kurumu held the top titles, Orihime's personality and beauty was quickly making her very popular.

Some girls hated the school idols because they got all the attention, a large number of them looked up to their idols as what they wished they could be like. Smart, beautiful, popular, for Moka and Orihime they didn't ask for any of it, it just short of came to them.

For the boys, many saw such girls as the focus of their affections. Orihime had quickly gained a large number of boys falling for her beauty and warm personality. Some said she was the best of both worlds of the likes of Moka and Kurumu. One boy among a small group in particular was watching Orihime very closely. He was a tall and slim boy with his shirt collar opened up a bit and his hair slicked back. This was Tatsuo Ikari, a small time delinquent at the school. He had a small group of friends but he had never really stood out much.

Mostly because he tried to keep a low profile like many others, there were no real gangs in this school because the Student Police usually rounded them up before they could really get started. So most just either were loners or were in small groups.

Tatsuo had taken to the new girl the first time he saw her, what a figure she had too. There was just something about her that had many of the males drooling over her. Although if he got her alone he wanted to do more than just that with her, the fantasies he had of that girl were something that kept him up at times.

He would have done something sooner too but she was always with the new guys or with Tsukune Aono. After what happened last year, many didn't want to get involved with that boy. Given that he was supposed to have beaten the leader of the Student Police. But at the moment Orihime was alone with the only just another girl.

"Get a load of that over there guys, two of the princesses of Yokai Academy." Tatsuo said to his two companions.

"Man what a sight, too bad Moka-san's one of Tsukune's women...lucky bastard." One of them said.

"There's a rumour that the other is with one of the new students as she's always with them, not sure which though. Some say it's that quiet guy, you know the one with the glasses," His other friend replied. "Others say it might be that big guy but I think my money might be on that other one with the strange hair."

"You mean the Kendo Demon Kurosaki?" The first one asked as both of them looked at him. "What? I know a guy in the Kendo Club, it's what they call him since he's a monster with a sword."

"Well whatever she's alone now and I can finally make a move on her," Tatsuo said getting up and walking over to Orihime and Moka. The other two gave worried looks to each other, sure they knew that Tatsuo was strong but honestly this might not be a good idea. Orihime was friends with Moka and she was rumoured to be very strong and also he wasn't the most subtle of people. This could very badly and they were torn between warning him not to do what he was going to do, or making for the exit.

"Hey there," Tatsuo said as he walked up to the two girls.

"Oh hello," Orihime smiled at him, Moka beside her gave a curious look at the unfamiliar boy in front of them.

"You're Orihime Inoue correct?" Although he did know who she was he was just letting her know that he knew. "I'm Tatsuo Ikari."

"Oh how nice to meet you." Orihime said back it was always nice to meet new friends.

He grinned at her as he moved in close resting an arm on the wall, "Well nice to meet you too. You know I've had my eye on your for awhile now."

"Oh? Why is that?" Orihime asked innocently enough. She never really did think she was anything special.

Tatsuo nearly laughed, was this girl really that oblivious to her looks? "Are you kidding, you're one of the hottest girls in school and I want to take you out. So how about it?"

Orihime was flattered by what he said but she wasn't really looking for anyone else. Her heart was too wrapped up with Ichigo to really even think of another boy. She also didn't want him to feel too bad about it so she smiled back at him. "I'm sorry but I can't."

Tatsuo didn't like hearing that, "So what, you already got a boyfriend?" He was already making plans on kicking the crap out of whoever it was, just so that he could get a shot at her.

"Oh no nothing like that," Orihime blushed although she did wish for someone, a certain someone actually. Too many times she had often wondered what it would be like to be Ichigo's girlfriend but she never tried to dwell too much on it. It only made her feel depressed thinking on what she wished for and what life was like now. "I'm just...well...too busy to date at the moment."

She hated lying but in this case she wanted to shoot him down gently.

Tatsuo however didn't buy it for a minute, Orihime couldn't really lie at times like these and he could see right through what she had said. Being rejected he could take but being lied to, well that was something that really ticked him off. Who the hell did this girl think she was that she could just brush him off with such a stupid lie. She could have at least said something believable or even the truth. What was it? Did she didn't like something about him? Was it that he was a delinquent? Or that he was beneath her?

He had a feeling that last one might be it, after all, all the pretty girls in his experience tended to be really full of themselves. Hell he thought that Kurumu girl was a prime example of that. He should have known that Orihime's nice attitude was just a front. Well he wouldn't take this, he wanted this girl and he would make her his woman just to show her who was really in charge around here.

He grabbed her wrist quickly as she made a movement to leave.

"I didn't say you could go just yet," He said as the pleasantries started to leave his voice.

Orihime winced a bit, "Please let me go, that hurts."

"Let her go now," Moka told him sternly. At first she didn't want to get involved as she knew that Orihime liked Ichigo but this guy was taking things too far now.

Tatsuo looked at her for a moment knowing the rumors about her, about her power. But honestly he didn't see what people were so scared of. Sure the same could be said about Tsukune but maybe it was all just rumour. After all, the things people said about them couldn't all be true and she certainly didn't seem very powerful at the moment. "This doesn't concern you. This is between me and her, so get lost."

"I won't," Moka yelled out as more students were looking at the exchange going on. "She's my friend and she said no."

"Well I want to know why the hell she said no," He turned to glare at Orihime. "The real reason this time."

Orihime had never been in this kind of situation before, the boy had seemed kind of nice at first but now she was seeing he wasn't. Plus her wrist was starting to hurt from how hard he was holding on. She had tried to be nice about it but then why was he so angry? Now Moka was getting involved and she didn't want Moka to get hurt from this. She was about to say something when a voice cut through it all.

"Hey, you!"

Everyone turned to see Ichigo with an even angrier scowl on his face than usual, with Chad walking beside him. Ichigo had seen someone manhandling Orihime from a distance, in fact he had heard some people talking about it. When he saw with his own eyes that the guy was starting to hurt her, he wouldn't stand for it. He marched forward with Chad silently backing him up as usual.

"Let her go," Ichigo told him sternly.

Tatsuo considered not but this boy was ready for a fight and it would be a good idea to have both hands free. He looked to Orihime, "I'll get back to you in a minute." He looked at Ichigo with contempt clearly written on his face. "Look new guy you may act all touch and stuff but I don't buy it for a moment. I've had my eye on that girl since she first showed up and I'm not letting you or anyone else get in my way."

Ichigo had seen this type before, usually punks that thought they ruled the school and could do anything they wanted. He used to beat guys like this up to show them their place in life in fact he hadn't done that for a long time now. People at his old school had gotten wise to it and kept a low profile around him. But this was a new school so he could use something to help restore that old reputation of his.

Plus the guy hurt one of his friends, that was something that no one did. Ichigo grinned at him cracking his knuckles. "Well guess what? You want to get to Inoue you have to get through me first."

**-Outside-**

Mizore and Kurumu were walking with Uryu as they had the same class together. It was math class and Kurumu was not looking forward to it, math was her worst subject so she was looking very down at the moment. Something that Uryu noticed although at the moment he didn't know why the girl looked so depressed.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

"She always gets like this," Mizore stated. "Math is her worst subject."

"I can't help it, it makes no sense to me," Kurumu whined.

"That's because you're stupid," Mizore said.

Kurumu glared daggers at the snow woman, "What was that! Say that to my face!"

"I'm sure there's no need for violence," Uryu stepped in as the girls were starting to bring the claws out, literally in this case. He wanted to prevent any violence that he knew would break out between them. He paused and looked to Kurumu, "what exactly do you have trouble with?"

"Well, when we started I was okay but then everything just got more and more complicated and hard to follow," Kurumu sighed. "I tried to pay attention, but it just gets really boring when I can't understand what was going on."

"Why not just ask Ririko-sensei for help?" Uryu asked innocently.

Both girls got very quiet as they looked at him strangely like he had just grown a second head. "You have no idea what Ririko-sensei is really like do you?" Kurumu said flatly and seeing the blank look on his face filled him in. She told him how she kept students that were behind in her 'special' classes which were nothing more than brain washing them while in kinky leather getup with whips and everything. She told him how the math teacher had gotten a hold of Tsukune and how they nearly lost him.

It was just one more thing that didn't make sense to Uryu. It would seem that the Yokai world was a place where you could get away with almost anything at times. In a normal school, such things wouldn't be possible. Yet both girls took this in stride like it was perfectly normal thing to have happened. He guessed that this world had its own set of rules he had to remind himself at times that this wasn't a human society he was in. They had their own ways of doing things, looking at everyone it was hard to say they weren't human, they certainly looked and acted like humans but he knew that everyone wore masks to hide what they were.

But even if they did, it didn't hide who they were and they were people no matter what they might actually be.

"Well how about getting a tutor?" Uryu asked getting back to Kurumu's problem with math.

Kurumu huffed, "Yukari-chan won't help me after a certain incident."

"You tied her up and forced her to help you,' Mizore stated as they walked on.

Kurumu at least had the decency to blush at what she had done but she had been desperate at the time.

Uryu figured that if Kurumu really was having troubles then there was only one thing he should do. After all, she was an ally and as a gentleman he couldn't let her fail. If he knew he might be able to help he had a duty to try and help her. He pushed up his glasses as he looked at her. "Well if you need help I can offer my assistance."

"Really? You're good at math?" Kurumu asked hoping for any kind of help.

Uryu nodded, "I get good grades in that so I should be able to help out. Just let me know when we can get together and we'll take it from there."

"Yes! If you can get me to pass this semester without taking extra classes I owe you a big one," Kurumu suddenly felt a bit better. She just hoped that Uryu could help her out, she really could use it. She hated how classes like math made her feel so stupid. It was actually a sore spot for her she didn't let anyone else know. She hated being thought of as stupid and feeling like she was too. She was envious of people like Moka and Yukari, how to them, school subjects seemed to come so easily. She tried she really did, but she just had a lot harder time getting a grasp of things.

He was about to say something else when the girls to suddenly stop in their tracks as they came face to face with a girl and a boy. Both of them wore strange black and white uniforms. The girl had long dark hair, the boy was taller than her with red slicked back hair.

Uryu wasn't sure what was going on but he could sense the hostility between the girls and the other two.

"Keito," Kurumu said looking at the girl, "Surprised you and your thugs can still show their faces in school these days."

Keito glared at the other girl, "Just because Kuyou-sama was beaten doesn't mean we would just go away. And we haven't forgotten what you and you're little club did either. You can be sure that the Student Police will take measures to undo what you did to us."

"Student police?" Uryu asked as this was the first he had heard of this.

"They're just a group of thugs that go around and kidnap people, torture them and lock them up for no reason other then what suits them." Kurumu stated crossing her arms.

"What? How can the school let something like this go on?" Uryu asked shocked by that, even what he just learned about their math teacher, but this was going too far. Did this place have no limits? What was the chairman thinking letting a dangerous group like this running around? He was seriously considering going to him and having some strong words about all of this.

"We protect the students from themselves and enforce the laws of the school." She defended herself. "We work for justice and so we must do what must be done. We make no apologies as someone has to stand for order."

"Wow...you honestly belief that garbage or are you trying to convince others?" Kurumu stated flatly knowing full well what kind of 'justice' they had. Mainly it was everyone else was guilty of something no matter what and do whatever you wanted to them. Sure they may catch a bad apple here or there but must people were taken by them she bet for the simple reasons of not doing what they were told.

"Well we kicked your asses, so what do we have to be afraid of?" Kurumu told the other girl smugly.

That actually got the student police girl angry. "Kuyou-sama hasn't forgotten about any of you. When he feels that the time is right you Newspaper Club people will pay." She looked at Uryu now. "You're new here, so I bet you don't know how things work. But if you continue to stay with them, you'll only get into trouble with us. Take my advice and keep your distance from them."

Uryu pushed up his glasses as he looked down on the girl, something easy for him given his height over her. "I think I'll ignore that advice of yours. I prefer to be with whomever I choose and I don't like it when others tell me what I should do. So, thank you for the advice, but it has been rejected."

"Yeah so there," Kurumu stuck her tongue out at the girl.

Keito was physically shaking in rage now as the other student police officer with her also was gearing for a fight. "Well if you're with them then that makes you an enemy of the Student Police as well. I should warn you that-" She never got the chance to finish her threat as the wall close to them exploded as a student went flying out the new hole. Right behind him were both Ichigo and Chad.

Tatsuo literally bounced when he hit the ground but stopped after landing. He hadn't expected that attack but he quickly pushed himself up. He glared at the two men before him, it would take more than that to take him down they didn't know what they were dealing with. He felt like transforming when he paused at the sight of the black uniforms.

'_Damn it, why did the student police have to be here?'_ he thought angrily to himself. He couldn't just attack with them around since there was no telling what the Student Police would do to him. They might just lock up everyone involved.

"Kurosaki-kun, Sado-kun are you two okay?" Orihime asked with Moka on her heels as they went through the new hole in the school.

Keito saw Moka was with the new people and it looked like she knew these new people. "What do you think you're doing?" She tried to take command of the situation putting her weapon to Ichigo's face. "Do you know that's school property you damaged?"

"Yeah sorry about that," Ichigo said nonchalantly not even looking at her as he stared down Tatsuo. "Next time we'll be more careful."

"Careful isn't one of your strong points Kurosaki," Uryu stated to him.

"Shut up, it's not my fault things get out of hand, they just happen." Ichigo said to Uryu. "Anyways that guy was bugging Orihime and Moka and wouldn't leave them alone."

"That the creepy looking one you two punched through the wall?" Mizore pointed at Tatsuo.

"Yeah Mizore, that's the one." Ichigo stated. "Anyways like I said, next time we'll be more careful of the school if that helps."

"There will be no next time for you!" Keito snapped at him, she was going to arrest someone today and maybe this could be to her advantage. He might be familiar with the Newspaper Club but as far as she knew they only had one new member. But the girls here seemed to know him the way they interacted. She was told not to go up against them directly but if this was some kind of friend of theirs, then this might hurt them in an indirect way at least.

"Listen kid I'd like to play but I have some words to say to the other guy," Ichigo said pushing her staff aside and walking away from her like she didn't even matter.

Keito was just too shocked to say or do anything at first. No one, not even the Newspaper Club, just dismissed her or any of her people like that. No one ignored the Student Police. Just who the hell did this guy think he was? She was going to smash that idiot on the back of his scowling head.

"I wouldn't do that," Kurumu said in a sing song voice looking at her. "In case you forgot you lost to me last time and you only have one person with you. You're outnumbered and I doubt he can take on the rest of everyone else, as I can deal with you easily enough."

Keito had to pause at that as she looked at the situation, it was just her and another member and although she really wanted to have another fight with Kurumu to avenge her old lose but with Mizore and Moka here things weren't too good. She wasn't sure what the others could do either and everything just spelled that it would all not end well for her. She had to bite back a retort as things weren't just in her favour today.

Ichigo walked right up to the boy stopping only a few feet away. He stood glaring at the boy for a moment letting the silence build up. "You're going to leave Inoue alone, understand?"

"Why the hell should I listen to someone like you?" Tatsuo snapped back at him. "What's she to you anyway?"

"I protect my friends and she's a part of that," Ichigo told him in an even but dangerous tone. Memories of Orihime being kidnapped by Aizen ran through his mind. He wasn't sure what she had gone through but they all had fought too hard to let anything else happen. Ichigo certainly wasn't going to let some punk harm her after all of that.

"You leave her and my other friends as well as everyone else alone from now on."

"If I don't?" He asked.

"Then I'll stop you," Ichigo said plainly.

Tatsuo really didn't like this guy, so sure of himself and so confident. He would like nothing better than to pound the crap out of him. He glared into those eyes of Ichigo that seemed to hold no fear of him. "You know, I really don't like those eyes of yours."

"I feel the same way," Ichigo told him before turning his back and walking back to the others.

Tatsuo glared at the boy's back as he and the others walked off, he gritted his teeth as the boy had just left him there like he was nothing. He didn't know much about this Ichigo person but now he really hated him even more so now. He had been humiliated and watching Orihime hang off the boy, he got the feeling why the girl had turned him down now. Now even more rage fuelled his desire to beat that scowling face in.

"It seems that you and I have a common problem," Keito said to the boy as she watched what was going on. The boy looked at her surprised and a bit afraid, that was nice as at least some people still remembered just what the Student Police were and that they were to be feared and respected. "Although why didn't you fight that boy?"

"Tch, like I could with you guys around," Tatsuo stated. "I know you're not supposed to fight with you guys here. I could have easily taken him but then I would be in worst trouble with you lot. I don't need to 'disappear' after a fight." He knew first hand that was what happened sometimes when the Student Police witnessed fights. Hell maybe the Student Police would make that Ichigo guy vanish one day after what that boy had done to them.

Keito wasn't very familiar with this student, he looked like the usual low class trouble maker but this one at least had the brains on when and where to fight. That made him slightly more interesting to her as she looked at him. It would seem that the Student Police would need to discipline these new students along with the Newspaper Club sooner than expected. The only problem was that their leader was trying to become stronger in order to deal with Moka and Tsukune himself. While that had happened a few of the members had quietly left.

It was a total insult and she hated those traitors, she would track them down later but they needed some new blood. Looking at the boy in front of her maybe she could offer him something that is if he was as strong as he claimed.

"You know how would you like a chance to fight Ichigo and as many others as you want?" Keito asked him.

"What do you mean?"

She grinned at him, "Well first we need to see how powerful you are if you pass, well then have you ever thought about joining the Student Police?"

Tatsuo was shocked by this offer, he wouldn't think that they would ever offer a person like him a place within the Student Police. After all, he was just some punk but he was smart enough to see where this was going. If he was in with the Student Police that meant power, a lot of power. To do what he wanted to do whenever he wanted. He wouldn't have to keep a low profile anymore, and best of all, it would all be under the authority of the Student Police.

He grinned at her, "So what do I have to do?"

**Next up Chapter 13: Strengths**

**I'm a little unsure about this chapter, some parts were a bit of a struggle to write. Well I'm more confident about the next one.**


	13. Strengths

**AN: Well my course is over and it's back to normal for me which means hopefully updates will be faster now. This might be a little shorter but I felt it was long enough, next chapter will most likely be longer and have more plot.**

**Bleached Vampire**

**Chapter 13: Strengths**

Since the run in with the student police things went back to normal, although many had seen what had happened and the rumors also went flying. There were tales of Ichigo and Chad taking on a gang that had been harassing Orihime, to Ichigo looking facing off against the Student Police, to Ichigo and his friends with the Newspaper Club fought the Student Police and a gang of Yakuza. The rumors went wilder after that, although many of the key points did remain the same and how Ichigo went in to defend Orihime was quickly growing.

This had a few odd reactions, first was that many felt that Ichigo was going after Orihime or that they were already seeing each other. Many felt that any opening they might have with the new 'Princess of Yokai Academy' as Orihime was being nicknamed, that she was off the market. Many men felt let down at this rumour. But at least those that felt outrage didn't do anything against Ichigo, he was already feared in the Kendo Club and this whole event made others even more wary of him.

It didn't help that Ichigo didn't know and his usual scowling face was scary as usual. When he looked at people who were talking about him, his face made them think he was going kick the crap out of them so they quickly ducked out of sight. This was actually something Ichigo was used to and didn't think anything of it anyway.

For the past week they hadn't heard of the Student Police, although Hollows did continue to show up but strangely they were in smaller numbers than their last major push. So the two groups continued to train together while also going out into pairs hunting down any Hollows that showed up. Rukia didn't like how the Hollows seemed to be lessening; she felt that something was up. Ichigo called her paranoid, which started a small fight of course, but still Rukia made her reports to Soul Society about the events. She also had to put in how their covers were discovered but since Ruby vouched for her friends she hoped she was able to convince her superiors that this was okay.

She did get a replay from the Twelfth Division about her cross training with the Witches and their magic abilities. She was asked to make detailed reports which would be collected for further study. Rukia just hoped that the Captain of that division didn't come in person, she wasn't sure if he wouldn't try to experiment on any of the students. Then again, Kido wasn't really something that she felt was in his realm of interests.

As the days of the week went on there was another person that was trying to get stronger, this was the young Kokoa. Ever since her sparing with Ichigo she had tried to improve herself, she still wanted to prove herself to her sister but now she had another goal in life. To beat Ichigo Kurosaki, so she trained when no one was around, trying to push herself more than ever. Every time the two groups would get together to train, Kokoa went after Ichigo right off the start. Of course she always was beaten and worse yet, she knew that Ichigo was not using his full strength against her.

She knew this mainly from when Inner Moka was let out as she too went after Ichigo, mainly because she felt that he was the only one that was any kind of challenge for her. Currently the two groups were training in the clearing in the woods again, although the clearing was a little bit bigger and damage was shown all over the place too.

In one corner Mizore was fighting against Rukia, both ice users were pushing the other into their use of their common element. Although Rukia's swordplay and kido did make up for her lack of variety in her ice abilities against Mizore, whose ice abilities were much more varied to Rukia's.

Orihime was up against Yukari, the little witch was trying to get around Orihime's shield but the older girl was one step ahead of her.

The others were taking a breather as they watched what many considered the main event, Ichigo and Inner Moka facing off against each other. Kurumu rested against a tree watching as the young man was facing against her largest rival for Tsukune. Ruby wasn't with them today as she was busy with something for the school so she was the only female on the sidelines this time. Chad was next to her being quiet as usual, Uryu was studying the whole thing with only half interests. Most likely she figured because he knew the outcome already.

Tsukune was beside Kokoa, as the young girl was watching the whole thing with a much focused look on her face.

Moka kicked out once more at Ichigo, looking for some kind of hole in his defence. He blocked with the flat of his sword as he took the shot again. She noticed how he hardly budged and it irritated her. Most monsters wouldn't be able to stand up to her kicks but this boy, even if he claimed to be part human, could take her blows and give just as powerful ones back. Although what truly irritated her was that she knew he was holding back.

He hadn't released this 'bankai' of his once while here. She wanted to see this power, plus there was something else about him. Something about his power was different than Rukia's and not just in size and intensity. There was something under it, something dark that felt somehow familiar. Like her own powers, something dark lurking inside of him.

But no matter how hard she pushed him, he refused to go any further.

She kicked out again and when he went to block she kicked out with her other foot. Launching herself into the air she brought the other foot in an arc aiming for his head. Ichigo used one hand to block the foot as he had to wince at the impact. She was really trying to hit him hard with that one as he lost his footing for a moment. He locked eyes with Moka again as the vampire stared at him with those killer red eyes. They were the eyes of a predator at the moment and one that was getting angry.

Ichigo smirked knowing it would piss her off even more. It must have been a very long time since she actually had a challenge he figured. Well if she wanted to fight Hollows she needed to know just how powerful they could get. The Espada were gone but from what Rukia said there were plenty of Arrancar left. No one knew just how many Aizen made before he died but there were also the small number of natural ones to deal with. So far it had only been the usual Hollows but if any of the Menos class came in, this school would be in for some major trouble.

Moka gritted her teeth in anger and frustration and she couldn't make this half-human hybrid go down. If it wasn't for the boy's attitude she could consider him a worthy opponent but his attitude ran against all her nerves. She wanted nothing more than to pound that defiant look out of his eyes. The fact that someone that wasn't even a Yokai was giving her such a hard time treaded against her pride. She jumped back as she felt her anger coursing through her veins. She would do whatever it took to give the boy a hit he couldn't block.

The others noticed the pause and not only that but the dark aura that Moka was starting to exhibit.

"Uh oh," Kurumu said taking a slight step back from this. "She's really mad now."

Uryu shivered a bit feeling the Yokai energy coming off Moka. It was a dark aura that reminded him of powerful Hollows although not as powerful, although it was certainly potent.

Moka rushed forward and threw everything she had into her kick, she normally didn't have to push herself this far but she was too determined not to. Her foot found the flat end of Ichigo's blade but to her joy he force of her kick was more than he had expected. Ichigo was actually thrown back from the force of the kick, slamming him through the trees.

Moka stood there panting but grinning. Everyone looked to where Ichigo had been sent flying and soon her emerged from the trees. His uniform was ripped in a few areas as he stumbled out and back into the area.

"Maybe no you'll stop holding back," Moka told him.

Ichigo rolled one of his shoulders he had to admit that was a good hit. He didn't know if that was her full strength or if he had pushed to her to dig that deep, whichever it was it was a good start. "Maybe if you could do that more often then I might consider it."

The grin fell from Moka's face as he said that. "Maybe if you'll show me this bankai of yours then I might. I want to see this power of yours, show me you bankai."

'_Show me your bankai, Byakuya!'_

Those words in Ichigo's own voice came back at him as he looked at the scene before him. He was back on that hill with Byakuya, only it had been him demanding that Byakuya show him his bankai. Now Ichigo found himself in Byakuya's position as Moka was in his. It was kind of odd and a bit ironic that he nearly broke a small grin at it all. It would seem that fate had a sense of humour.

Ichigo knew what she was going through and in all honestly, he really didn't want to play the part of Byakuya in this drama. Plus there was just no way was he going to be like that man, so he decided to give Moka what she wanted. Besides he knew that she would never be satisfied until he did it anyway. He planted his feet as he thrust out his sword, his left hand clamping onto his forearm.

Everyone that knew Ichigo knew what he was about to do.

'_What the hell is that idiot thinking?'_ Rukia thought as she watched Ichigo. _'He's overdoing it again, he better control his power better, we don't need a lot of attention.'_ She looked down at Yukari and moved closer to the girl.

"Stay close," Rukia warned her as she hoped that her own reiastu would be able to shield the young girl from what was going to happen. Yukari wasn't used to high level spirit powers, looking around Rukia noticed the others were doing the same.

The dirt around Ichigo started to swirl as his power seemed to climb rapidly.

"Bankai!"

There was an explosion of power as a maelstrom seemed to erupt out of Ichigo, no one could see him at first but they could feel his powers. His friends knew that he wasn't going all out but the Yokai were taken aback a bit by the drastic increase in power. They could literally feel the air about them getting heavier. They felt their bodies being pressed down by Ichigo's power and it was harder to breath as well but they were managing.

Moka gritted her teeth not wanting to show any kind of weakness as she felt Ichigo's power wash over her. She had never felt a power wash over her like this in her life, it was immense and it hit her like a tidal wave but she didn't buckle. Her pride wouldn't allow it but this was what she wanted, she wanted to see the kind of power he could bring out. As the dust settled she could finally make Ichigo out now, she was disappointed.

He stood there in some kind of tattered black coat now and his sword looked like a normal katana, only that it was now pure black with a little chain on it.

"This is your Bankai?" Moka said dryly not at all impressed. "You made this out to be some sort of great ability but it looks like nothing." Although she certainly could tell he was more powerful she didn't see anything major here.

"You're the second to underestimate this," Ichigo said to her as he held up his blade. "This is Tensa Zangetsu."

'_Tensa huh?'_ Moka thought about the name. _'So it gains an addition to the name? Going from Slaying Moon to Heavily Chained Slaying Moon, is there something about the name to imply his new power or something?' _Moka wasn't sure although the chain on his blade did go with the name she noticed.

Whatever the new name and look it didn't look as powerful as his old blade she was about to attack when she heard the chains noise, only this was right in front of her. She looked shocked as she was now staring right into Ichigo's eyes only a foot from her own face. She couldn't believe it, how had he gotten there so fast? Teleportation maybe was that his power? She had actually lost sight of him and the next thing she knew he was right in front of her. Even when he used that flash step of his, she could follow slightly at times this seemed to be instantaneous to her.

"How the hell...how did he do that!" Kurumu shouted out seeing or not seeing, what had happened.

"Ichigo in that form can move at extreme speeds," Uryu explained to her.

"Wait you mean to tell me he just _moved_? As in he ran at her and he was so fast we just didn't see it!" Kurumu couldn't believe that anything could move that fast. She couldn't see anything, one moment he was over there and the next he was fight in Moka's face pointing his blade at the vampire's throat.

Ichigo jumped back taking a bit of pleasure from her expression, he hadn't enjoyed that kind of look since his fight with Byakuya and it felt good to remind her that there were others out there that were stronger.

Moka however was anything but amused. After she shook off her surprise she charged again, she jumped up into the air bringing down one leg into a falling axe kick to Ichigo's head. He blocked it with his blade but then Moka's other leg came down, smashing into the sword with a double axe kick. Ichigo's didn't budge from the attack but then he pushed off and her with it. Moka landed gracefully as she glared back at him.

That last kick should have worked but the only thing that happened at make her feet feel slightly numb from the impact.

"I won't lose to you," Moka said to him locking eyes with him.

Ichigo stared at her for a moment his face unreadable, "Let's test that then." He started to unleash his powers. The air around Moka seemed to nearly solidify as she could hardly breathe. The pressure she felt was nearly crushing her. She fell to her knees as she placed her hands onto the ground trying to not fell face forward. She could feel the sweat starting to form all over her body.

Ichigo stepped forward as she felt the pressure increase on her body.

"What the hell is he doing!" Rukia yelled out as she felt the strain on her own body but from this distance she was okay. She was used to this kind of power but Yukari looked a little dizzy from the pressure being put on her young body.

Orihime had her shield out helping Tsukune and Kokoa to withstand the forces, the human boy was already on his knees even with Orihime shielding him. The power that Ichigo was giving off felt like he had on weights all over his body and it was a struggle to just sit there. Mizore and Kurumu were better off he noticed but the strain was getting to them as well. Kokoa looked like she was having trouble just standing there.

Back with Moka she was using all her power to try and stand up, she wouldn't give in to him not like this.

Slowly she pushed herself up, her knees felt like they might give at any moment, but she didn't allow it. She gritted her teeth so hard she might nearly crack them from the force she was grinding them against each other. She finally got to her feet but she was a bit wobbly trying to keep herself up. She let her powers fuel her body like nothing before, trying to gain more and more power to face Ichigo.

"I...won't...lose..." She forced out.

Ichigo started at her as a small grin formed on his lips. "Good, as long as you get back up then you won't lose. Even if you're beaten in a fight you can still say that as long as you never gave up, you didn't 'lose'. You can be defeated but the only way to really lose is to just give in."

Ichigo knew this all too well, he had 'lost' before, he had given up a few times and the feeling of despair was a crippling one that could get you and others killed. He did this to see her resolve and at least he wasn't disappointed in that, she didn't back down when faced with a tougher opponent. Something she might need to later on if it came.

Ichigo let his powers drop as everyone could literally breath a bit easier now.

Moka straightened herself up looking at the boy, she thought about his words and she was cleaver enough to see the meaning behind them. They stood there facing each other, there seemed to be a bit more respect between the two of them for moment.

Moka moved some of her white hair out of her face, "You shouldn't say such cool things with a face like that, it's out of character for a low class boy like yourself."

And the moment of respect was broken.

"What the hell did you just say to me!" Ichigo yelled back at her.

She crossed her arms as she turned her nose up at him, "I don't feel inclined to repeat myself."

"Why you!" Ichigo was about to say something when a rock hit him in the back of the head. "Ow! What the hell!" He turned to see an angry looking Rukia stomping her way towards him.

"Ichigo you idiot what do you think you were doing!" Rukia yelled up at the much taller boy. "You know that the others aren't used to that kind of power yet."

Ichigo looked up at the others, he had honestly completely forgotten about them as he rubbed the place in the back of his head where the rock hit. "Oh...sorry about that."

Rukia kicked his shin as hard as he could, hearing a very satisfactory yelp out of him as he hoped on one leg holding his shin. "You'll have to do a lot better than just sorry."

This started a full three way argument between Rukia, Ichigo and Moka.

"One moment they're fighting seriously and the next they're arguing like this," Kurumu sweat dropped. "This is kind of surreal."

"I fear this will become a standard for us," Uryu cleaned his glasses.

**-Student Police HQ-**

Deep in the darker parts of the underground facility that made up the student police head quarters the leader of this group, Kuyou was in a private session. Ever since last year, he had been trying to increase his powers, to become strong enough to face Moka and Tsukune. For the entire summer he had trained nearly non-stop. The room around him was a reinforced room specially made so he could train to his fullest. Thick metal walls lined the entire place as there were various heavy weights and other things. There were tree trunks cut up and placed around the area, one had rope tied around it that he would punch and kick. The rope was so frayed from use that it was nearly cut in half, some of the other logs he had punched through shattering them.

Metal plates were set up as he used them for martial arts practice, one hung off the ground that he would punch until his fists bled. He pushed himself to his limits as he would need to be much stronger in order to defeat his enemies.

"Kuyou-sama." Came a female voice.

Kuyou was irritated that someone came into the dark room to bother him. He turned to see a second year student with long red hair standing by the doorway. If he remembered she was Deshi Deshiko, someone that had only joined just last year.

"What is it?" He asked harshly.

"Forgive me but Keito-san has someone that might interests you, a new recruit she found." Deshi said timidly.

"Fine," He personally didn't care much but they needed to rebuild the Student Police with more people. Tsukune and his group had become too powerful since last year. They needed more powerful monsters to join in order to overpower not only the Newspaper Club but to also smash any new opposition. He placed on his shirt and followed the short girl to another training area.

This training area was more generic, wood walls with mats on the floor, it resembled that of a dojo if only underground and only the candle light giving any kind of light in the room. As he entered he noticed immediately everyone straightening themselves up. That was good, discipline was something that they all needed all the time. He refused any lack in it as he took his place at the head of the room. There were a few of the regular members there with Keito and someone in a regular school uniform.

"So this is the new possible recruit." It was more of a statement then a question as he looked the boy over. Nothing stood out except for those piercing eyes of his, Kuyou liked the look in them, ruthless but controlled.

"What's your name?"

"Tatsuo Ikari," the boy said in reply.

"You know before you can be admitted we need to test your strength." Kuyou explained.

Tatsuo nodded, "She explained it all."

"Good it saves me time," Kuyou waved his hand towards him. "Fight him and feel free to transform."

The others grinned as they took their real forms, the group was varied, not one monster was the same as they turned. The odd thing was that Tatsuo looked around and just grinned as he himself started to change. At first no one really took notice as what he was until he was finished. There were a few confused looks given that with so many different monsters it was hard to keep track of them all.

Kuyou only grinned, "Well looks like you found a surprise Keito, I didn't think any of these types of monsters were even found in Japan."

"You know what he is?" Keito said surprised.

He only nodded still grinning, "This should be very interesting indeed."

**-Hueco Mundo-**

In her quarters Septima Vizroy lazed about in her large couch. The room had actually once belonged to Tia Harribel's but since she was dead they were hers. In fact this room had once been hers originally when she had been the previous Third Espada, but then she had been replaced by Nel. It was nice when she heard that Nel had been taken care of by Nnoitra, she only wished she could have seen it. The place was all white of course like everything else in this dome, not that she minded.

Given all the changes that Aizen made at least the place wasn't a wasteland anymore. But she was bored, their new lord was still sleeping. After feeding on lesser Hollows he always slept for a long time, apparently if they could get some Yokai and feed on them not only would he not need to constantly feed, they could have powers that would rival the old Espada.

She hated waiting and as she lay there bored maybe it was time to get more proactive. So far they were only sending the grunt Hollows, maybe it was time to step it up a notch. "Baudelio!"

"Coming Mistress!" a voice hollered as an Arrancar ran into the room. He was a thing looking boy with a hollow mask covering his head like a helmet. He was her fraccion and servant. "You called."

"Do we have any Hollows in my ranks that are good at stealth and capture?" She asked him while not even looking at him.

"I think we have a few," He said thinking about it. "Maybe Silent Stalker, he can paralyze his victims."

"Good," she told him, "Send him to that Yokai area immediately and tell him to get me a sample of a yokai or two."

"B-but we aren't we supposed to wait Mistress?" He asked her nervously.

She glared at him, "you dare question me? Get him there now!"

"Y-yes Mistress!" Baudelio jumped and ran out of the room.

She sat up irritated now as she walked across her room, she wanted to know firsthand if these Yokai could do what their new master promised. She wanted to taste this Yokai power and if it could increase her own power than all the more reason to do this. Sure their lord might be angry but if she could gain a few samples when he woke up, she was sure he would forgive her. But there was one question that bothered her.

How did their master know about the Yokai? She nor anyone else seemed to know about them but he did. Was there some kind of link or maybe he was just so old that he knew about them from before, back when he was a simple Hollow? She couldn't even remember those days no one really did once you got out of the Gillian stage. So maybe it was after that he had met them, or maybe he had eaten one and that was how he had gained that kind of power. If that last one was true, then she would definitely get one before the others did.

**Next up Chapter 14: Silent Hunter**

**I'm thinking of making this M rated but I'm not sure. Should I keep the rating as is or make it M?**


	14. Silent Hunter

**Bleached Vampire**

**Chapter 14: Silent Hunter**

It had been a quiet few days, the Hollows had seemed to be quieting down, although Moka felt that maybe it could be a good thing, the others didn't seem to think so. Ichigo always seemed to be waiting for something to happen and Rukia also seemed like she was waiting. At any rate with this peace that they did have she wanted to try something. She had been getting closer to Orihime and Moka really wanted to see if Ichigo and Orihime could work out. She knew that Orihime cared for the boy but Ichigo was really hard to read. Rukia once said he was dense about the feelings of girls and Moka wondered about that.

Moka had her next subject with Ichigo so she planned to ask him what he thought of girls. Maybe if she could find out what he liked it might help Orihime. Moka walked the halls hoping to find Ichigo, thankfully it was easy to find a boy that was tall, with spiky orange hair, plus people usually gave him personal space. So it didn't take her long to find him as she walked up beside him.

"Morning," She said happily.

"Oh, morning," He said in a laid back way. Ichigo felt a lot more at ease with this Moka than the other one. That other one really pushed his buttons and it was really hard at times to stay angry. Usually the silver haired one would leave in the middle of an argument and turn back into the current one, who was way too nice to be mad at. If Ichigo didn't know any better, that woman did it on purpose because she knew he couldn't stay mad at the other Moka. He wouldn't put it past that silver haired she-devil.

"Are you okay?" Moka asked him. "You're scowling...more than usual."

He waved it off, "Don't worry about it."

They walked on as Moka tried to think of how to approach the subject. "So Ichigo...what kind of girl do you like?"

Ichigo nearly tripped over his own feet at that, "W-what!"

"I-I mean well, I was just curious. I mean you don't seem to look at girls like more boys do." Moka blushed a bit feeling a little embarrassed at how forward that had sounded.

Ichigo rubbed the back of his head, "Well...I'm just not perverted." He got enough of that with his father constantly trying to get him hooked up, or with all of Kon's antics, then you get people like Rangiku who was anything but 'shy' about her appearance, Yoruichi was way worse. Damn woman was a total exhibitionist, he was sure of that.

"Oh...well still, don't you want a girlfriend one day? I'm just curious what you look for in a girl." She asked him.

Ichigo gave her a suspicious look as he wondered where this was going. Why on earth was she asking what he was looking for in a girl and his taste in them? He paused for a bit as a thought hit him and looked at the girl shocked. "Whoa, I thought you liked Tsukune, what's with this line of questions?"

Moka blinked in confusion at first before she figured out what he was talking about. He thought that she was interested in him. "No! You got it all wrong, I don't like you like that, I lov-I mean I like Tsukune." She really wished she could say her true feelings about the boy but every time she tried to say the word 'love' it just never came out.

Ichigo relaxed a bit, the last thing he needed was to get involved into that complicated mess of Tsukune and those girls. Not to mention this girl had another personality that he argued with constantly, that would really complicate things.

"So then why are you asking?" Ichigo asked her.

"Well..." Moka wasn't sure how to ask him without bringing up Orihime but she might just have to put a little truth into it. "I kind of know a girl and she likes you but is afraid to say anything."

"Oh...well...okay," He wasn't used to this kind of thing. There was a girl that actually liked him? He started to think about what he liked in girls or at least what he didn't like. Women like Matsumoto and Yoruichi came to mind first. "I don't like women that are too forward or teasing." He said thinking on how those two really made him uncomfortable. "I want someone I can relax around and not have to worry about saying or doing the wrong thing."

Then an image of Rukia came to mind, "And I really don't want anyone with a temper, bossy or violent."

Sure he and Rukia did share a special bond, but it wasn't anything romantic. After all they fought most of the time and he really didn't want to be in a relationship that had lots of fights. He had enough stress in his life as it was, he wanted to have something calming in it now and then. Plus if he ever did try anything with Rukia, Byakuya would be on his ass and he didn't need yet _another _Captain always trying to kill him, Kenpachi was enough thank you very much.

"Also would help if there would be no family complications," Ichigo muttered about all the problems Byakuya would cause him.

"Well how about looks?" Moka asked as she filed this information. "Is there anything you really look for?"

"Not really..." Ichigo thought about it and honestly he really didn't have a physical type. Sure he did find girls attractive but for him it was more about personality when thinking about a girlfriend. "I guess as long as she's nice looking it would be good, I never really thought about it."

Moka smiled liking what she was hearing, by the sounds of things Orihime was the type of girl he might like. "Well the girl is kind of shy and is afraid you might reject her."

Ichigo shrugged he couldn't help that, he had never had a girl confess to him before so he wasn't sure what to do. "Well I can't promise I'd like her, I think I would prefer to get to know a girl first. Who is this anyway?"

"Sorry can't tell you that," Moka waved a finger at him. "It's a secret for now. So you prefer to know a girl who is friendly and kind? Someone that is easy to be with then?"

"Basically I guess," Ichigo really hadn't dated before so it wasn't like he knew for certain.

Moka felt like Orihime really had a chance if she only would say something. Plus Orihime was very pretty and had many of the things Ichigo said what he was looking for. Now the only question was how to get them together. Maybe she could plan on them being alone together? That might work, although it would depend on how they were alone together. She would have to plan on this more but she felt certain she could get them together now.

Ichigo had no idea what was going on but he suddenly felt like he was being set up for something.

**-Later that Day, Forest outside of the School-**

Out in the woods the silence of the forest was the only thing heard as a shadowy figure materialized out of nowhere. This Hollow was hunchbacked, a dark green color with long nearly ape-like arms and long tentacles that came out of its back. The Hollow mask was long and nearly looked like a horse skull. Silent Stalker was one of the more evolved forms of Hollows, in that he could still reason and talk and wasn't nearly mindless.

Sure all Hollows did have names but some later let their hunger take over all reason. The hunger for a Hollow was all consuming, the emptiness left in them could never be filled it was nearly a never ending torment in a way. Those that learned to cope could become stronger and evolve.

Silent Stalker looked about him, the place felt strange. It was like the living world but yet not, like it was slightly removed in a way. It felt so strange to him as he could smell a new scent, he was given this mission by the ones he served and was told to bring back these Yokai. The smell must have been then, it was slightly human like but there was a power there that was more than human. He felt the hunger in him rise up at the smell, they did smell good enough to eat and maybe he could take a snack for himself.

After all maybe eating one of them would stave off the hunger for a bit, eating usually did.

He moved quickly through the woods trying to hunt down the nearest pair. He was sent because he could move quickly and quietly, plus he had a special ability. His tentacles shot out little globs that held a toxin in them. It stopped all movement in his prey allowing him to easily capture and eat them. That would make getting a few far more easily. He suddenly smelt a few not too far away. He wasn't sure how many plus there was something familiar in one of the scents of power he was getting.

It was something that made the hunger inside of urging him to get there.

Nearby, Tsukune was having his usual problems, mainly female problems. He sighed as Kurumu and Moka were arguing again. After class they were to meet up with Uryu for their turn at patrolling for Hollows. He wasn't sure why he was here; all he could really do was pull of the seal on Moka. Although he did have power of his own, it was uncontrollable and he could lose his humanity that way.

"Why do you have to hog Tsukune all the time!" Kurumu yelled at the pink haired vampire.

"You're always the one hugging him and suffocating him!" Moka shot back.

"You're just jealous that he likes my boobs better," Kurumu smirked as she placed her arms behind her head making her breasts stand out more. "Isn't that right Tsukune?"

"Uh…" The boy turned red trying not to look, and failing.

"That's not true is it?" Moka pouted at him as she pressed herself against his arm, not aware that her own breasts were pressing into his arm. "I mean…mine are good too…right?" She blushed heavily at that. It was really embarrassing for her to say but she didn't want to lose out to Kurumu.

Tsukune make a choking sound as he nearly swallowed his own tongue. Some days he felt that the girls would be the death of him. If he was any less of a man he would take advantage of this but these were his friends and he didn't want to hurt them, or play with their emotions. But the downside was that he couldn't be firm and say who he wanted to be with, although he felt he knew that the first day here.

He just didn't know how to go about doing it without hurting the others.

"What do you think?" Kurumu said as she rubbed up against him. "Aren't mine so full and soft? You can touch them if you wan to be sure."

He was desperately trying not to picture that, he had already felt and seen them and the memory alone was nearly enough to make his nose erupt in a flood of blood. He really wondered where Uryu was, he could use a distraction at the moment. This continued on as they made their way to one of the cliff faces near the forest. It stood between the school and the forest where the Hollows like to show up. So it was a good meeting place for when they went off looking for Hollows.

"Hey do you two see Uryu anywhere?" He asked them hoping to distract them for a moment.

"Nope." Kurumu stated.

"I guess we're first," Said Moka looking around. Then she thought she felt something, something dark nearby. "Kurumu..."

"What?" The Succubus asked slightly annoyed as she was about to pounce Tsukune again while Moka was looking distracted.

"Don't you feel that?"

"Feel what? I don't-wait..." Kurumu did feel it now. "Is that a Hollow?"

"What? Where?" Tsukune asked looking around. He didn't feel anything but he only felt the presence of Hollows when they were right on top of him. He wasn't as sensitive to powers like the others were. But if a group of them were coming that meant they would be outnumbered. He hoped Uryu could get here quickly, he had seen the Quincy take out numerous Hollows at once with his bow.

"I can't tell," Moka took a step closer to Tsukune in case she needed her rosario removed.

"I think it's near but I don't see anything," Kurumu said as her claws grew out she would be ready for a fight. She wouldn't let any Hollow get close to Tsukune.

Little did they know that Silent Stalker had been below them, when he saw the cliff he had started to crawl along its side like a spider. He had seen them going towards it and planned to attack them from the cliff face. He was close enough to hear them and mentally cursed. He hadn't counted on them being able to sense his reiastu. He had suppressed it as much as he could to silently creep up on them but it only worked so well.

Normally a Hollow could just fade away but in this place that ability was gone, only in a few places could then enter and exit. He slowly crawled up to the edge of the cliff and got himself ready. He would have to do this quickly as he might only have one shot at it. He pulled back with his arms and then kicked off with his legs shooting himself into the air. His tentacles took aim as they spit out several blobs of goo. He saw them hit two females but the pink haired one had been in the way, the boy hadn't been hit.

When the Hollow attacked everyone turned in surprise, they never expected a sneak attack let alone just one Hollow. Kurumu tried to dodge the purple slim substance it shot out but she felt one strike a leg and another hit her arm. She felt a stinging sensation and tried to attack but found her body going numb. She tried to say something but couldn't as she fell to the ground.

Moka might have had a chance to dodge but she knew that Tsukune was behind her. She stayed where she was and allowed to be hit as well; soon she fell as Kurumu did her own body unable to do anything.

"Moka-san, Kurumu!" Tsukune yelled out.

"Don't worry they just can't move boy," Silent Stalker gloated.

Tsukune looked up surprised as the Hollow, "You can talk?" He had never heard the Hollows talking before.

"Of course I can talk," The Hollow said angrily, "not all of us just choose to." The Hollow looked down at his two prizes. "Well I was only asked to get one, but two should be even better prize."

"Leave them alone!" Tsukune challenged.

Silent Stalker lashed out as the boy his claws impacting on Tsukune's arm, sending the boy a few feet away on the ground. Tsukune held his arm as he looked up at the monster.

Stalker grinned as he loomed over the boy, "You smell human boy, well mostly...there is a small after taste to you, kind of like how they smell.

Tsukune backed away he wasn't sure what he could do against a Hollow. He looked down at the chain around his wrist, he could try and call on the power but it wasn't always easy. Normally he had been hurt a lot and it just came out.

"My masters told me that I was to bring them a sample of the creatures that lived here, the ones that looked human but aren't." The Hollow said happily. "They smell interesting and I wonder how they would taste but if you're human, well, you're fair game. I think I'll snack on you before I take the two of them back with me."

'_Damn it, how can I protect them?'_ Tsukune yelled at himself in his mind. _'I want to protect them, they've done so much for me, helped me, protected me and I can't do the same!'_

He stood up, although he knew he didn't stand a chance he charged at the Hollow yelling out a battle cry. It laughed as one of the tentacles on its back struck out, hitting him across the face. Tsukune was sent flying to his right slightly as he landed in a heap. He slowly tried to get up to finish the boy. A tentacle lashed out again.

It never reached as a blue bolt of energy cut it to pieces in mid air. The Hollow howled in surprise and pain as he turned to look at who had done that.

"I thought I sensed a Hollow nearby," Uryu stated coldly as he pulled back another arrow. "Are you okay Aono-san?"

"Yeah, thanks," Tsukune said although the side of his face was starting to bruise from the hit he took. "The others can't move, he's got some kind of paralyser."

Uryu took this into account that would explain why the two were down and not moving, most likely it was only temporary. That still left the two girls unable to do anything plus they were very close to the Hollow at the moment. He was sure he could send a bolt right between its eyes but he was taking his time aiming.

Silent Stalker hadn't been told about a Quincy, he remembered them from long ago and he had thought they had died out. Turns out one of them was still around, he had heard rumours that one had been seen fighting with a Shinigami, but never thought much of it until now. He also knew that he was dead if he couldn't think of a way out of here, although it would get him in trouble, he did have one idea. Quickly two of his tentacles wrapped around the girls and quickly had them suspended over the cliff.

"Go ahead and take your shot but they die if I die," He told the Quincy.

Uryu's eyes narrowed this wasn't good, if only he had taken the shot when he had.

The Hollow knew this standoff wouldn't last forever so he had to drop the females. He would have to report on what he found, that might be enough to get him out of trouble for losing the Yokai. "In fact since you care so much for them, why don't you go and catch them!"

With that he released to two girls and jumped away. Uryu and Tsukune watched in horror as the two women fell, as they were they wouldn't be able to swim they would drown.

"Moka-san! Kurumu!" Tsukune yelled out.

"You go for one; I'll go for the other!" Uryu yelled out as she ran for the cliff. He hated that the Hollow was getting away but innocents came first. Tsukune ran as well as both jumped over the cliff to the girls falling below them.

Kurumu couldn't move but she was fully aware of what was going on, she wanted to scream but could barely make a noise as she fell. She tried to will her wings out but she couldn't get them out. She saw the water and knew what would happen when she hit. She heard Tsukune shout out to them and she felt hope.

'_Tsukune! Please save me! Help me!'_ She mentally cried out to him. Her body turned slightly in the fall and she saw him, but he wasn't diving for her, he was diving for Moka. He was going to save Moka and now her. Seeing that moment she felt like the world suddenly stopped as he heart broke. She closed her eyes not wanting to see this. _'Why…Why her?'_ She wanted to cry out.

But she knew the answer; he cared for Moka more than he cared for her. In Tsukune's heart Moka meant more to him. All the work she had tried to do to open his heart to her suddenly felt like it all meant nothing. The boy she cared for didn't love her, at least not enough, not more than Moka. She felt herself hit the water and although the sudden hit hurt slightly she didn't care. At that moment she didn't care about anything anymore. She wanted nothing than to let the dark and cold waters swallow her up. She felt her heart ripping apart in her chest was more painful than anything in her life. Slowly she felt herself sink deeper and deeper into the waters.

Suddenly in the cold she felt something warm grip her wrist, she felt something pulling her up out of the dark and cold. Suddenly she was above the water as someone was holding on to her and swimming to shore.

"Are you okay?" Uryu asked her.

She couldn't reply but was surprised Uryu had saved her, for a moment she had expected Tsukune to have changed his mind but it had been Uryu to save her instead. She still felt horrible though, she was only thankful that the water on her was hiding her tears.

Tsukune had managed to pull Moka ashore as well as he sat beside her panting. "Moka-san are you okay!"

She opened her eyes and looked at him but grunted out in pain, the water hurt so bad.

"Oh no!" Tsukune remembered that vampires were weak against water. He wasn't sure what to do, he had to dry her off quickly but how. He gulped as he unbuttoned her green jacket and took it off. "Moka-san I have to get you dried off as best I can okay?" He placed her jacket under her head as he tried to use his hands to wipe away the water. It wasn't much good but he was just as wet but he had to do something. He did manage to get some of the water off but he knew he had to get her dry.

He pulled off her rosario hoping that would help and maybe get rid of the poison in her. He watched as the other Moka came out, her eyes snapped open and looked at him. She slowly started to get up but cried out and fell back down.

"Moka-san are you okay?" He asked her.

"Damn it," She cursed as she tried to get up. The toxin in her system was still there and the water weakening her was making it hard to move.

"Let me help," he offered.

"I don't need help," She said harshly as she slapped away his hand but failed to get up.

"You need my help and I don't care if you want it or not," Tsukune told her he wasn't going to let her continue on like this. As she protested he picked her up and placed her on his back. He did try to ignore the feel of her body pressed against him. He tucked her wet jacket in his own and pocketed her rosario as he grabbed her legs and started to carry her.

"I-I told you I'm fine!" She said with a slight blush on her cheeks. She had never had anyone do this for her before.

He looked back with a slight smile on his face, "Don't worry, Moka-san has always been there for me so please let me be there for Moka-san."

She felt herself blush even more at his words as she looked away. "Why do you even try so hard?"

Tsukune only smiled, "Because, Moka-san is important to me."

Moka felt something inside of her swell up, something warm something she hadn't felt in a long time. She tried to crush it down as he carried her. "You mean the other Moka."

"Moka-san is Moka-san," Tsukune laughed trying to ignore how his arm throbbed from being hit there earlier. "To me…you're both the same."

Moka was thankful that he couldn't see her now as she felt her whole face heat up. She felt that warm feeling inside again only it was growing now. "Just this once...I'll let you help me."

Tsukune smiled as he carried the silver haired vampire to safety.

Kurumu was aware the she was being carried bridal style by Uryu but she really wasn't registering anything yet. The pain in her chest was all consuming at the moment. She still couldn't move and speak at that moment, not that she wanted to say anything really. She felt the water drop from her hair onto her face and was thankful for it. At least he wouldn't see her silently crying from her broken heart.

Uryu saw Tsukune carrying a transformed Moka for some reason, maybe because Moka was stronger in that form she could get better quickly he figured. Uryu wasn't sure although he was glad to see them both well. He looked down at the girl in his arms and she seemed distance, just staring off into space. Something was wrong but he wasn't sure what. She shivered a bit, most likely from the cold. So he pulled her closer. He blushed a bit but if she was cold he needed to do something to keep her warm.

Kurumu felt him pull her in and she felt herself slowly relax for some reason. She just wanted to shut her eyes and shut out the world. She closed her eyes just wanting to feel something other than the pain, she would never have Tsukune she knew this now. She wanted to howl and scream but couldn't even say anything at the moment.

Elsewhere, Silent Stalker was running as fast as he could go. He really was hoping to come across another Yokai to capture on his way back. His superiors wouldn't be happy about this that much was sure. Now if only he could get far enough away then he could breathe easily.

Suddenly something black and white flashed in front of his eyes and then pain exploded form his face as he screamed.

Rukia had picked up on the Hollow and had been after it for some time, finally she had caught up to it. It had looked to have been running to her but from what she wasn't sure. Her cell phone having gone off to warn her of a Hollow in the area she didn't question it. She flash stepped in front of the creature and with her sword released she slashed through its face mask. She saw the blood fly out as it let out a death scream before fading away. She checked the area but nothing seemed out of ordinary, she was expecting more than just one Hollow.

"Huh…I wonder why this one was the only on here?" Rukia muttered to herself and decided to get back. She had left Chappy in charge of her body but last time she had done so, the mod soul had scrawled little bunny pictures all over her notebook. Now that it was alone in the Newspaper Club she wanted to get back before it ruined any of her friends stuff.

**Next up Chapter 15: Comfort and Pain**


	15. Comfort and Pain

**Bleached Vampire**

**Chapter 15: Comfort and Pain**

It had been a few days since the Hollow attack and everything was back to normal, well for the most part at least. Kurumu had been very distant from everyone since that day and it was a bit worrying. She didn't come to the Newspaper Club and she didn't talk to anyone. She would stare out the window in class with this sad look on her face. It got to the point when her friends were starting to really worry about her.

It was another day and Tsukune was walking to class as he thought about Kurumu. He really was worried about what was going on with her as this was totally unlike her. He noticed the blue haired girl walking the same path as he ran up to catch up to her.

"Kurumu-chan," Tsukune said as he caught up to her. "How are you?"

Instead of the usual greeting from her all he got was silence; she wasn't even looking at him which was really odd for him.

"A-are you okay?"

"Fine," She simply told him in a flat tone. She walked on ahead not even looking back at him she couldn't really stand to look at him to be honest it just hurt too much. She had spent the last few days just trying to avoid him because just being near him tore her heart apart. She had thought hew as her Destined One, the one she was meant to live the rest of her life with. Thinking about what she thought was meant to be now left a cold empty feeling inside of her.

She went to their homeroom and took her seat like normal only she never said a word as she sat down. When the Mizore and Moka got there they went to Tsukune, fighting over who got time over him. She hadn't gotten involved in that anymore, what point was there for it? So she just sat there as the two continued on and she went to looking out the window again. As this went on the other students started to file in, most ignoring what was going on as it had long since become a common sight for them.

One thing though was Kurumu's lack of getting involved that was something that everyone else caught as strange. Ichigo, Orihime and Uryu came in to take their seats and they noticed themselves. It was a normal sight to see all three girls fighting over Tsukune but once again Kurumu left herself out of it.

Ichigo shrugged it off, not sure what was going on but figured maybe the girl did just not want to get involved in the insanity anymore. Uryu gave her a long studied look it was Orihime that decided to go up to the other girl.

"Um…are you okay Kurono-san?" she asked gently.

"Huh?" Kurumu looked up as she was snapped out of her thoughts, it wasn't often she was called by her last name as she looked to see Orihime's large grey eyes looking down at her with worry in them.

Orihime shifted a little nervous, "Well it's just that you seemed really sad about something. I know we don't know each other well but if you want to talk about it…"

Kurumu gave the girl a small smile, "It's okay it's just something I have to work through. No need to worry about it okay?" She honestly just didn't want to get into things even if Orihime was generally concerned. It was something that was plain to see once you got to know the other girl, she always thought about others and seemed to want to help anyone in pain.

"Well okay, but if you change your mind," Orihime told her gently.

Kurumu did feel a bit better at someone actually concerned for her and nodded at Orihime. Although she doubted that Orihime would understand what she was going through. The class was long and boring as usual and her mind wondered. Well her mind wondering wasn't something unusual, just for different reasons this time around. When the class ended she backed up her stuff and was about to go to her next class. She hoped it would take her mind of things, even if it was math one of her worst subjects.

"Hey Kurumu-chan," Tsukune said to the other girl. "You want to go to the next class together?"

Tsukune knew something was bothering the girl but had no idea what, she was very distant and he was hoping he could get her to open up a bit. Since they did share the next class together with a few others they knew.

"That's okay you go on ahead," she told him making her way to the door.

"Wait, something's been bothering you and I want to know what it is." He said. "We're all friends and we're worried about you."

'Friends.'

That one word was just very painful for her to head from him, he only thought of her as a friend nothing more. It was just another stab into her already broken heart if he was doing it on purpose then she could hate him. She could yell at him and ask why he hadn't chosen her, why he had hurt her so much. But he honestly didn't know, he was just trying to help and she couldn't find herself to be angry with him.

It was his caring nature that was one of the things that had attracted him to her. She felt the stings in her eyes and had to get out of there, she had to leave before they saw any tears because then they would demand what was wrong and how could she say it? In the end she knew that if Tsukune felt he had hurt them he would feel like crap and there didn't need to be more pain to go around.

A part of her wanted him to know how she felt how he had harmed her but she was better than that. She made the only choice as she quickly left the room.

Everyone watched the girl quickly leave the room, this left many confused people looking at her. All but one boy who pushed his glasses up as he had watched it all, Uryu had noticed something strange with the girl ever since he pulled her out of the water. He wasn't sure what was wrong before but now he was certain to know what was bothering the girl.

Mizore had decided she wanted to know what was going on with Kurumu no matter what. She knew that Tsukune might be a bit too soft in his approach so she would go up to her and get some answers. The two of them had never really seen eye to eye on a lot of things other then Tsukune but lately her attitude was the exact opposite of what it was normally. Ever since that day with the Hollow she had been acting strangely. It wasn't too hard for Mizore catch up with the girl in the hallway.

"What's wrong with you?" the snow woman said bluntly as usual.

"Nothing's wrong," Kurumu said flatly.

Mizore didn't buy it for some reason her friend/rival was no longer going after Tsukune, at least that's what it seemed like. "Have you forgotten why we trained all summer? We both wanted to become strong enough to stand up against the other Moka and fight for Tsukune."

Kurumu froze for a moment as a shadow covered her eyes, "There's no point in that anymore."

Now Mizore wanted to know what was going on, "For a year at least we've been in love with him, why would you give up now?"

Kurumu's fist balled up as they shook slightly, "because we've lost already don't you get that!" She shouted at the other girl, glaring at her as the tears were threatening to show up again on her face. "He's already made his choice, even if he won't admit it. We've already lost to Moka…do yourself a favour and just end it here, it might be less painful later."

With that she walked off not wanting to have Mizore see her cry, she didn't want to shed anymore tears she didn't want to feel like this anymore.

Mizore was shocked by what Kurumu said, mainly because the other girl's resolved to make Tsukune fall in love with her was as much as her own. So what had happened that had seemed to crush the other girl's resolve? This worried Mizore because if Kurumu was right, then she had no chance and she didn't like how she felt about that. She was torn now, feeling worry for herself and worry for Kurumu as she watched the blue haired girl disappear around a corner.

**- Newspaper Club Room-**

Rukia sat in the club room as she had a break from classes, currently she was looking through a book of magic. There were a few more books on the subject next to her open book as she was eagerly reading through it. The books were on loan from Ruby given she had more access to the library being part of the school staff, even if Ruby's school position did seem to change on a daily basis. So much of this reminded her so much of kido that she was starting to wonder if magic and kido were somehow linked in some way. No one could remember when kido first was made, there were those famous for their talents in it but it was so old no one really knew.

Maybe some of these magic users had died and somehow found a way to remake their magic as shinigami. So far she felt that once she had the basics understood she could try to test some of this out. Kido always was one of her best subjects so she felt confident in able to use it.

"I found that book I was looking for," Yukari's cheerful voice said as she walked in with one of her own books.

"Oh thank you Yukari-chan," Rukia said happily. "This will really help me in understanding how magic works."

"You really think you can learn this, you don't even have a wand and that's needed for witchcraft to work," Yukari had explained the theory behind wands and how they were needed to focus and channel their power into spells.

That was something that Rukia had been wondering about. She figured that maybe her sword could be used to stand in for a wand, it was a part of her after all, but then what would she use in a gigai? She could use kido by channelling the power internally. So maybe because of that she could bypass the need for a wand, if not, than maybe Yukari or Ruby could get her a wand to use. Plus if the witches wanted to learn kido then they might have to learn not to use a wand.

Rukia sighed as she thought, "It might be possible but not without testing. I think I got enough understanding to start an attempt at one of the simpler ones. In fact I got these ready for you and Ruby as well." Rukia took a piece of paper and handed it to Yukari. "Here's a few level one kido spells, before you start I want you to memorize the incantation because it's vital to know this before you start."

Yukari took it as she nodded she read the paper. It had the name of the spell, its incantation and what it was supposed to do. Yukari really hoped she could learn more spells, she knew that out of the others she was the weak link among the other girls. Her magic wasn't all that powerful because of her young age but she could learn to be stronger with this. Plus Rukia was very good teacher about this.

Although it was a bit of a blow for the young girl when she had learned Rukia wasn't really a sorceress but she was still really cool. She was smart, powerful and she was very graceful as well. In a way Yukari looked up to Rukia almost as much as she adored Moka, although for different reasons of course. Yukari couldn't wait to try this out, there looked to be some kind of binding, what might be an attack and some kind of barrier. All of them would be valuable to her abilities in a fight.

She never used to think about fighting before coming to this school but she seemed to get into a lot of battles. But she didn't mind at all, she fought with her friends and for good reasons as well. "When do you think we can try these out?"

Rukia thought about it, they weren't on patrol duty today and she had her article already typed up ready for the next issue. "Well if you want we can try them out after class. I still have some homework so we can't do it all the time but a couple of hours, then we can eat and finish up any homework after that."

"That sounds good to me," Yukari beamed at the thought of this afternoon. She couldn't wait for the school day to end now. Looking at the clock she noticed they didn't have much time to get to the next class and pointed it out.

Rukia sighed, she was tempted to let Chappy take over her gigai but the mod soul never took good notes and the next class was science and she needed good notes for that. She really didn't get why she really cared, it wasn't like she was going to live in the living world for the rest of her life she would be going back to Soul Society. Although it was getting hard to go back sometimes, she was making so many friends here.

She got up putting her stuff away as she watched Yukari bounce out of the room so full of energy. Rukia gave a small smile watching her, Rukia thought about how she could come back now and then to visit at least he hoped she could. But the thing that got her thinking was how she could watch Yukari grow up, grow old and die. With luck she could come so Soul Society but as a witch, she might get reborn right off the bat like most yokai seemed to do. It was kind of a sad thing to think about, Rukia could live for centuries or longer, how many friends here would she outlive?

This might be the reason why shinigami weren't supposed to interact with the living she figured. You formed bongs but those bonds always hurt when someone else was gone. She remembered the first time that happened to her, with lieutenant Shiba. She had looked up to the man, maybe even crushed on him but she also adored his wife as well. But when both had died it left her with an empty feeling that for the longest time had never healed. Thinking about those happy times as a rookie of her squad always ended with their deaths, how he had been turning into a hollow creature and she had to kill him.

Then there was that Espada that had worn Shiba's face and how hard that fight had been.

Rukia knew at least that Ichigo and his friends would most likely end up in Soul Society and she actually looked forward to that day, it would mean they would all be together all the time. But for her yokai friends, death for them didn't mean that she would see them again.

"Is something wrong?" Yukari asked seeing the long face that Rukia had.

Rukia looked at the innocent face of the young girl in front of her, Rukia might look like a high scholar herself but she really felt her age at this moment. She smiled at the young witch, "Nothing to worry about Yukari-chan, come on let's get to class." She said taking the young girl's hand in her own.

Yes she knew that things would end but she wanted to at least enjoy the time she had with her friends while they were around.

**-Outside, School Grounds-**

Kurumu was sitting on a bench alone on the school grounds. She noticed a few couples walking around and felt both a bang of jealousy at them and a bit of anger. Anger that they had what she had worked so hard to try to have. Mainly it was just a depressing reminder of what she was feeling at the moment. She was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't notice Uryu sitting down until he was next to her.

"What do you want?" She told him in no mood for any kind of talking.

He sat there for a moment just looking around him for a moment, "Hurts doesn't it?" She looked up at him and he continued. "When you want someone and they don't see you, or they just see you as a friend. They may care for you but they never will care for you the way you do for them."

Kurumu wasn't sure if he was trying to be sympathetic or just twisting the dagger in her heart more. "What do you know of it?" She told him bitterly looking away.

He pushed his glasses up, "Because I've been there myself and I knew the signs."

Now her head whipped over to him trying to see if he was lying or not, but he had a very good poker face as he wasn't letting any emotion show. She kind of wished she could do that but her emotions were always written on her face. "Yeah?"

He nodded his head, "She's a beautiful girl really, kind to a fault and one of the purest hearts I've known. But I could see that her heart belonged to someone else, I never tried to interfere as I'm just not that type of person. Besides I knew that I would lose."

Yeah that was how she felt right now, Kurumu thought. A loser, she lost to Moka and she felt she hadn't even gotten close to winning Tsukune's heart. Maybe if she had been the first one to meet him things would have been different. She'll never know now.

"Who was it?"

He shifted uncomfortably looking a bit embarrassed now, "I...would rather not say. Besides I'm resigned to just be her friend."

That made the blue haired girl think on it, it wasn't hard to figure out who he was talking about. "So you liked Orihime but she likes Ichigo."

He actually winced in pain at that, "Yes...I never did see what she sees in him but I didn't want to get between what her heart wanted."

She gave a small grim laugh at that, "Sorry to hear that."

"Don't be," he stated gently as they watched the students going about their business. "I admit I would have liked to have explored things but that doesn't mean I regret knowing her. I'm still thankful to call her my friend. I never had many in my life and she's one of the bests."

"Like the others?"

"Well...I wouldn't count Kurosaki as a friend," He said trying to keep his pride intact. It would be a cold day indeed when he would ever admit that to anyone out loud.

Kurumu smirked anyway, she could read between the lines it was just the same with her and Mizore and Yukari. Looking on things, they were the best friends she had ever had in life. Everything they've done and been through together had given her the type of memories that she knew she would cherish for life. Still, the pain in her chest was still there. "Does it get any better?"

He looked at seeing her holding a hand to her chest, knowing what she was talking about. "Eventually."

"Thanks," she wasn't sure if he was lying to make her feel better or just telling her the truth. At the moment she didn't care which one she got. She felt a bit more peaceful now and she wasn't sure why, but she just wanted to sit here, maybe it was because for once she felt that someone could relate to her, even if it was her pain.

"It really sucks though," She commented.

Uryu sighed and gave a small nod, "Yes but there isn't anything we can do, you can't force a person to love you."

She shrugged, "I could actually." As a Succubus she had the power to 'charm' anyone under her power but she had tried that once before.

Uryu glanced at her but thought about it, there was most likely a reason she hadn't done it if she was feeling like this. "I take it you feel it's too 'fake' and you wanted it to be real."

She sighed, "Yeah you got it in one…I really did try but in the end…"

He simply nodded knowing what she was trying to say, no matter what you couldn't control the heart. Even if you were a human, Quincy, Monster or anything else, the heart had its own mind and followed where it wanted.

**-Inside the School-**

Ichigo rolled a shoulder as he walked with Tsukune to one of their classes, the shorter boy noticed this.

"Are you okay?" Tsukune asked.

"Yeah just the whole kendo thing is getting to my body. I haven't done anything physical other than fighting for a long time." He explained. "Plus my body isn't used to swinging around those wooden swords. I'm so used to doing it in my 'other form' I keep forgetting I got limits in my body." He like the others would use little phrases like 'other form' while walking around the school. Anyone that overheard things would just assume he was talking about his monster form instead of his Shinigami form.

"Well I'm sure it will get better," Tsukune smiled, "I mean you're way stronger than anyone I ever met, even in 'this form'. Even Chad is really stronger too." Which was true, the two boys even as normal students were stronger than the average teen.

Ichigo rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah well I had to, I got picked on a lot so I decided to fight back. Wish I could say I won all my fights but I always fought to the end at least."

Tsukune wished he could have been like that when he was younger. All his life before coming here, he usually had his cousin fight his battles for him. He hoped that she was doing well, he hadn't seen her since summer break thankfully that day she had spent here she had accepted all his friends. But he had grown a lot himself since then. When he first got here he was so scared of everything and everyone, but now he had found strength he never knew he had.

"I just wish that damn other Moka could give it a rest," Ichigo muttered. "Actually between her and Kokoa trying to challenge me all the time it's getting a bit annoying. I already have someone that keeps challenging me to fight to the death and I keep avoiding him."

Tsukune wasn't sure who Ichigo was talking about, maybe one of those people in Soul Society most likely. At any rate he had to admit that the vampire sisters were always challenging Ichigo. "I just think they see you as worthy and want to reach your level. After all Moka-san did make you use your bankai."

Ichigo shifted a bit, he wished he could say the full story that he had still held back but he didn't want to give Moka or Kokoa ideas. The fact was he had learned to take his bankai to its fullest before his fight with Aizen. He figured his bankai worked like Byakuya's, Ichigo remembered how in their fight the Captain had transformed his bankai into a dome of swords, supposedly it was the 'true form' of his bankai.

Now Ichigo could still call his bankai in its first form of the coat and sword with the small chain, after the battle he had trained a bit with his father in Urahara's basement training area. Mainly he found that he could bring out its full power at will there was a slight change with the sword's guard and chain changing so it wasn't as impressive as Byakuya's bankai changing.

Although it did raise more questions to Ichigo, could all those that reached bankai able do this? Change their bankai into a 'true form' for more power? It was something he might have to ask later when he got the chance.

At any rate he didn't want Moka to find out about any of this, it would just cause him more grief later on and he had enough as it was from that woman. At least the pink haired Moka was a lot easier to get along with actually she was a lot like Orihime personality wise. He smirked as he thought about what if the other Moka and Renji fought, how would she react to that large snake-like bankai of his?

"What's so funny?" Tsukune asked seeing the boy smirk, which was rare.

"Nothing to worry about," He said shrugging it off. "Just wondering what would happen if a hot headed guy I knew met up with someone else I knew." He had to admit it would be fun to watch someone else dealing with Moka and Renji wouldn't take her crap. Too bad he wasn't here he missed the guy, even if he was annoying at times and loud. He wondered how that guy was doing? He hadn't seen Renji since he went back to Soul Society.

What Ichigo didn't notice were the two figures that were not too far behind him watching them from down the hall. A woman and a male student stood there in their black uniforms of the Student Police, the other students giving them both wide births as they went about their daily routine.

They were Keito and the newest member Tatsuo, the boy still had one a few bandages from his 'initiation' into the Student Police but he didn't mind. He gave more than he took at any rate, besides now the rest of the group knew what he was capable of doing. At the moment they were taking a quick look at two of their targets.

"I have to admit," Keito said to him, "I didn't expect your kind to be so vicious."

"Stupid human propaganda," He sneered. "You should know better than anyone to listen to human stories about youkai."

"True," she nodded and looked back at the others. "So what's the plan, you said you had one."

"What do we know about the Newspaper Club and those new student friends of theirs? What type of monsters are they?"

She sighed as she thought about it. "Two witches, a snow woman and a succubus. Moka is supposed to be a vampire as for Tsukune...well that's something no one really knows. Even Kuyou-sama isn't talking about his fight. As for the others, we have no idea. Even we don't have the power to look through student records so we have no idea. No one has seen them in their true forms either; they seem to be very good at keeping up the human form."

"Well that's the first thing we need to find out, what kind of monsters are they? We need to keep an eye on them and if we have to force them to show their true form. Then we'll know what we're dealing with at least."

She nodded her head liking the idea. "From there we can deal with them better. Vampires are weak against water and I doubt the snow woman would like the heat for instance. If they had some kind of weakness it would be a lot easier to defeat them and then hold them to be judged. No one walks over the Student Police and gets away with it."

"Exactly what I was thinking," He told her glaring daggers at the back of Ichigo's head.

**Next up Chapter 16: Gentle Heart**


	16. Gentle Heart

**AN: Okay given the latest issues of Bleach basically this is what will happen (and it will help my story too as Ichigo is a bit overpowered as it is) mainly Ichigo didn't lose his powers but he was drained a lot. As stated he hasn't used his mask or his further bankai yet and still thinks he can use it, well he'll be in for a surprise later on.**

**Bleached Vampire**

**Chapter 16: Gentle Heart**

Yasutora 'Chad' Sado had been at this school for awhile now and he was coming to like it. Sure it was odd at times waking up seeing everyone slightly out of their human guises, the strange food at the cafeteria that was on some of the menus. But overall it was like a regular high school, he remembered how he had told Ichigo that Orihime felt more relaxed here because here she wasn't as special. Well the words might be true for him as well, even before his powers he was always stood out.

Given his mixed heritage of being part Mexican and his size, he stood out like a sore thumb in Japan. Even here he caught the looks that were familiar to him, people staring at his skin tone and his size. But it was just curiosity really, he didn't mind that but at least here with his powers he felt like the school was a place where he didn't have to be burdened by keeping a secret.

Everyone here was pretending to be something they weren't and they all knew it and just went with it. Plus he was enjoying himself a bit, the music club he was in held some nice people and had lots of instruments. He was carrying a wooden guitar as he was going to practice for a bit. Although used to playing bass he felt he might try to play this. It was a learning curve, the way you played was slightly different but it was also similar enough that he could learn quickly with his past experience.

Mainly the reason for the switch was that the club was short of a bass and guitar players so if he could learn both it could help in the future. He kind of missed playing in the band he was in back home, but with everything going on he had to quit. They were sorry to see him go but he got the feeling they might have been expecting it, after all he had missed so many practices that it was hurting the band. At least playing with the club was like those days again.

He walked to a nice open park area of the school as he sat down with the guitar he signed out of the club room with. He tried a little warm up to get his fingers and hands loosened up a bit. After that he started to play.

Mizore was walking near by her mind still lost in her own thoughts, ever since her talk with Kurumu her mind had been going in circles. Did Moka had already won Tsukune's heart? If so then what was she do to now? What if the girl had been wrong and only thought that she had lost any chance and Mizore still had one? She had followed (stalked) Tsukune a bit but he didn't seem to be any different from what she observed (spied) on his usual days.

She had just finished her class and was about to continue on observing (spying) on Tsukune to see if she could find any evidence that Moka had pulled ahead when she stopped. There was a gently playing of guitar music in the air. Curious she followed the sound and noticed a few other students had followed the sound as well. Some were walking by looking at the player others seemed to stand and watch. Mizore noticed a few girls together one whispered something to another that sent them into giggles.

When she got closer she noticed it was Chad playing, he was actually very good as it was a nice peaceful melody. It was odd, you'd think that someone like him would be mean or nasty but as she got to know him and his friends, Chad was the total opposite. There was a lot of mystery behind the human group but she didn't know much. Maybe it was time to learn a bit more and Chad always seemed like a quiet type like herself.

She sat down next to him without a word as she continued on playing, she knew he noticed her but didn't say anything, she didn't either as she listened. When the music was over with he looked over at her.

"That was nice," Mizore said lollypop ever present in her mouth.

He nodded his head in thanks appreciated that he was getting better. "Thanks." Chad started up another one from a song he remembered from his childhood.

Mizore tilted her head slightly, "I never heard of a song like that."

"It's Mexican," Chad explained as his fingered continued to dance over the chords. "I remembered it from when I was a kid and lived there."

"You lived in another country?" Mizore was surprised and shocked by this. "What was it like? We don't get to travel at all as passports are hard for Yokai to get so many of us can't travel all that well. I can't think of any of my people that have actually left Japan."

Chad thought about it. "It was a very warm country with a rich culture, although times can be tough we still had a pride about ourselves. The land is either dessert or some forest but the beaches can be very beautiful."

"I don't like the heat," she stated.

"I do remember the first time I saw snow there," Chad went on figuring she might like this part then. "I was a little boy and my Abuelo-my grandfather," he explained seeing her expression at the unfamiliar word. "He took me to the mountains. There I saw the snow covered tops and thought it was magical how there was so much white. He told me how when I was older he would take me up there."

Mizore liked to hear about that, "My village is covered in snow all the time, there are plenty of hills and mountains and I love how the sun shines off the new fallen snow." Thinking about it made her feel a little homesick. She missed the ice and snow of her homeland. She sat there listening to him play the music of another land. There was something about it, as the music was so unlike anything she had ever heard of before. Full of life and excitement, it was interesting to hear something from another culture.

She looked at the large boy and his face was expressionless as ever, at least to the observer. She studied people and they all had little things they did that most didn't pick up on. It was subtle but there was a slight change in him, he seemed a bit more relaxed and his eyes were focused not on the guitar but on something he was remembering. It was a beautiful song and she wouldn't mind hearing more at some point.

"You really like music," she stated.

He nodded as he played into a new song, "I did it a lot, mainly because it was one of the few comforts I had growing up."

She tilted her head slightly, "You had a hard time?" She figured he might, after all, he was far from normal Japanese boy with his size and complexion.

Chad considered what to say, he didn't really open up all that much, but the girl was nice and he felt more at ease as she knew all about his powers and what he did with them. He didn't see any point in hiding anything plus no one was near by. "I was alone a lot," He started to remember his life. "I used to be so angry and fought a lot, I used to use my size to harm others. Mainly because they would tease me about my mixed heritage and other things but my grandfather showed me that wasn't why I was given such strength."

"He told me that I was given this strength to protect others, after that I never fought again. I took all kinds of punishment but I never struck back. I was alone for a long time, when my grandfather died and I came back to Japan it was no different. I was still looked on as an outsider and wasn't welcomed by many. They only saw me as different or scary."

Mizore could hear it in his voice, that emptiness that loneliness. She knew it all too well, it brought back feelings of when she first arrived here she hadn't known anyone and no one noticed her. No one really cared and she felt so alone. It hadn't been until Tsukune and the others that she stopped feeling so alone in the world.

"Things changed when I met Ichigo," Chad didn't smile but his tone and mood was lighter. "In a way he was like me, an outsider but he didn't let that bother him. One day when he saw me being beaten up he jumped in to help. He told me after, that from that day on we would fight for each others." Chad never said how much that day meant to him. How could he put into words just what he felt about it all. Ichigo had been the first to really reach out to Chad without any hesitation. Ichigo had accepted him and fought for a total stranger just because it was the right thing to do.

After that Chad started to gain more friends and things were much better now. Ichigo had changed his life in several ways, first by being his best friend and also by opening his eyes to the spirit world. Most would most likely not like to know about it, but his powers and his ability to see spirits he felt was a gift. He could finally use his great strength to help others, save others and he felt like he had finally found his destiny in life. Protecting all of humanity and now even Yokai was something he considered an honor and he knew his grandfather would be pleased.

Mizore listened to more of his music, she liked how he played and had really enjoyed it. She asked if she could listen to more sometime, he didn't mind, in fact he was glad someone enjoyed the music. Playing music was always something he enjoyed and it was nice to have others listen to it.

As they walked back together they eventually were alone, there were no other students around as they walked by the edge of the main school building. It was then that Chad heard something, a grating sound like stone against stone. He noticed a shadow over them and looked up to see a stone gargoyle falling down. Mizore looked up in surprise as she saw the stone thing falling.

Chad knew he had taken a metal construction beam once, but honestly that had hurt and he wasn't sure what would happen when the stone hit. It might break and pieces could hit Mizore. Without really thinking he called up the power to his right arm as he caught the stone statue in his grasp. Mizore saw him holding it up like it was nothing, she was impressed by his strength as he placed it on the ground.

She knew his arm shoot out some kind of power but she hadn't known he was that strong physically.

She looked up thinking she saw something move on the roof but maybe it had been nothing. "How did that happen? Was it loose and it just fell?"

Chad recalled his armoured arm back to normal as he looked at the statue. He didn't know anything about masonry but it didn't look damaged. Had it just fallen or had someone pushed it off? He wasn't sure but as he looked up he narrowed his eyes. If it hadn't been an accident then what was the point of it all.

They didn't notice the shadowy figure on the roof or the one hiding behind some bushes that had seen what had happened.

**-A Few Days Later-**

Everyone was gathered up after classes that day, apparently Ruby had something to show them although she was being very quiet about it. Ichigo didn't like it, he had this bad feeling whenever people didn't tell him everything and it usually ended up something he wouldn't like. So his scowl was even further in place than normal. That feeling of impending doom wasn't leaving him, most would call him paranoid but given his life, he felt it was just a healthy sense of survival.

"What's wrong with him?" Kurumu asked walking with Ishada as she pointed at Ichigo.

Uryu pushed up his glasses, "With him it could be any number of things."

She couldn't help a small smile at his joke, she had been spending more and more time with him and she was feeling better. Sure her heart ache was still there, but being with Uryu, who know what it felt like, was healing in a way. She still had trouble seeing Moka and Tsukune together and she still felt sorry for Mizroe and Yukari. She knew they were wasting their time but she also knew they wouldn't believe her. At least she could stand to be in the same classes as with Tsukune and even talk a bit, but it was really hard on her.

Orihime walked up to catch up with Ruby, "So Ruby-san, what are where are we going?"

"Do you remember that training area that was being built for you?" Ruby asked as Orihime nodded. "Well it's finished and we're going there."

"Oh I can't wait to see what it's like!" Orihime's active imagination started to think up all kinds of things. From magical area filled with monsters they had to beat, to a dungeon with a hundred levels they had to fight, to a large mechanical room full of death traps and cyborgs.

Ruby led them through the main school building and produced a key as she unlocked a door that said 'supplies' on it. It looked like a simple wooden door and when it opened a simple broom closet was shown.

"The hell…you sure this is the place?" Ichigo said deadpanned looking at it.

"Of course, we had to make sure no one else found it. The constructor was really instant about all of this." Ruby explained as she reached for a side self, her hand touched the top of a can of bug spray with a button top. Only when she pressed the button down there was a click sound. The far wall smoothly slide open revealing a set of stairs going down a long way.

"Oh that's so cool!" Moka said seeing it. "It's like something out of a mystery novel or something."

As they started to walk down the stairs they closed the door behind them. The stairs had small lights so they could see where they were stepping but it was still a long way down. It took a couple of minutes to actually reach the bottom and they had no idea just how deep they had to have gotten, before they saw light at the end. When they finally go out into what looked like day light there were looks of amazement mixed in with familiarity.

"Wow it's so big!" Yukari said looking at the area.

"How is there a sky?" Mizore looked around them at the blue sky overhead. "We're underground aren't we?"

The entire area was a huge barren landscape with a blue sky. There were large rocks and boulders everywhere, a perfect place to practice for them. However it wasn't the first and only time that Ichigo and his friends had seen this. Ichigo had seen this at least three other times in his life and they all had the same person linked to them.

"Oh no…don't tell me, please don't tell me it's _him_ that did this…" Ichigo muttered darkly to himself.

"Wow it's just like at Urahara-san's place and with the Vizards," Orihime said looking around happily.

"Eh? You've seen this before?" Tsukune asked surprised.

"Let's just say we know the guy that most likely made this," Ichigo said to him.

"Oh my how very astute of you!" A happy voice said to them. Ichigo nearly flinched at the voice behind him. He really wished he didn't hear that familiar voice, whenever he heard that voice it only meant trouble. He thought he left that guy back in Karakura town, he really didn't want to turn around and see if he had heard right, maybe if he ignored it, then he wouldn't be there after all.

"Yo, Ichigo. Long time no see," Another adult voice called out, this one a woman's playful voice.

'_Damn it, her too,'_ Ichigo knew he wouldn't get any kind of peace now.

Ichigo slowly turned around with the deepest scowl he could muster to see Kisuke Urahara, former captain of Squad 12, original creator of the Research and Development division of Soul Society and former exile (although the crimes he was framed for were pardoned after the Winter War he stayed in the human world). The man stood there in his wooden clogs, his cane, wearing his usual green clothing and brown coat over it. That green and white striped hat that was ever present on his head holding that damn fan in front of his face.

Next to him was a beautiful dark skinned woman with long purple hair in a ponytail in her black pants and orange shirt. Yoruichi Shihoin, also a former captain of Soul Society, of the second Division and former commander of the special forces. Also part of one of the main four royal houses of Soul Society and also an ex-exile (again, her crimes were pardoned but she preferred her freedom and stayed with Kisuke).

"What are you two doing here?" Ichigo asked them.

"Oh my, is that how you great us?" Urahara said in mock hurt at his words. "You'd think after all we did for him he would be a bit more grateful to us, wouldn't you say Yoruichi-san?"

The woman nodded with a smile playing along, "Oh yes you'd think that. After all the work I did to help him get stronger and seeing me naked those times."

Ichigo went red at the mention of that, "That was your fault!"

"Oh my, still so innocent I see," Yoruichi smirked. "All these lovely girls you seem to surround yourself with and you're still so shy."

"I fear for his generation if this is the norm," Kisuke sighed.

"Enough of the comedy routine I asked what the hell you are doing here?" He asked again trying to push away the embarrassment. He swore they loved to tease and push his buttons on purpose.

Urahara closed the fan with a sudden movement as his face lost its humor, as did Yoruichi's as they looked at them all. "Well we were asked to help out, you needed a decent training area plus there are a few other concerns as well." Urahara looked at Tsukune and walked over to the boy.

Tsukune felt like the man was analysing every part of him, right down to his cells as the taller man studied the young boy. He wasn't sure who this really was but the man's eyes were a lot older and knew a lot more than most, you could just see it in them. Tsukune swallowed hard as the man's eyes didn't even blink once.

Suddenly the moment was gone and like a switch Urahara was back to his joking self. "Well this will be something. You see I was asked to see if I could help this boy out. I have some experience with hybrids, although that is usually with Visards and Ichigo here, I'm sure I can help you out as well."

"Really? You can help with this?" Tsukune raised his hand to show off the seal on him.

Urahara looked at the golden chain with the small lock on it, although he wasn't too familiar with seals like the Yokai used, he knew a bit about them. It might be out of his realm of expertise but then again he loved an intellectual challenge. The gears in his mind were going all out just looking at the thing, calculating how much power it must be holding back, taking in the boy and how much power he might have within him. He was near giddy with excitement, finally something new to sink his teeth into.

He would have to examine the boy of course and the seal in detail, maybe even place something to monitor his body just in case. He needed so much data just to get started but he was looking forward to it. He hadn't been this excited since his work into the barrier between Shinigami and hollows, he just hoped this turned out a lot better than that did.

He smiled at the young man, "If anyone can help you out it should be me."

"I'd be careful of his 'help'," Ichigo warned the boy. "He has a twisted sense of humour and really odd methods." The whole thing with being thrown into a large pit, as a way of regaining his powers came back to him.

Tsukune felt a bit more nervous, the fact that Ichigo seemed a little unnerved by them was a little scary to the boy. Ichigo could face Inner Moka without flinching so why was Ichigo so worried about this man? It really didn't seem like a good idea but what other choice did he have? He needed to get stronger in order to not be a burden on his friends. He wanted to be able to protect them like they had been protecting him during most of the first year.

"As for the rest of you, Yoruichi-san will be helping with the training to fight hollows," Urahara smiled at the rest of them.

Tsukune felt something soft and yet firm press against the back of his head.

"Well a new little toy to play with, can I play with this one a bit too?" Yoruichi said as her impressive chest was pressing against the boy's head. She purred out in a seductive way as her hand trailed along his cheek. "He looks like fun, oh look, he's blushing already. Never been with a real woman before?"

"L-Leave Tsukune alone!" Moka cried out blushing at what the older woman was doing. Yoruichi looked up a bit surprised, she hadn't known the boy was spoken for.

"I may have lost Boob-woman as a rival," Mizore stated as her hands turned into ice claws. "But I won't tolerate a new rival."

"Tsukune belongs to Moka-san and me!" Yukai stated getting her want ready.

Yoruichi grinned at this, she was just playing but it seemed the boy was popular with the ladies. How unexpected, he had a similar reaction that Ichigo did to her teasing, but it would seem that he was more of a Casanova type somehow. It was an interesting paradox and looked like it would be a lot more fun to tease the boy and the girls. She hugged the boy close as his head slipped in slightly between her breasts. Tsukune flailed about as he felt the sensations of what was pressing all around his head, his nose nearly shooting out blood.

"Oh my, you girls seem to like him, but he looks so cute, maybe I'll keep him for a bit?" She winked at them.

This started the girls to charge at the 'flash goddess', Yoruichi just smiled as she vanished in a flash step. She reappeared behind them sitting on a rock. "You're a hundred years too early to take me on. But see if you can at least lay one attack on me."

"Deal," Mizore said shooting shards of ice at the purple haired woman. She only flash stepped away and so the girls gave chase as Yoruichi laughed as they tried to attack her.

"My, my, I haven't seen her have this much fun in awhile," Urahara smiled, "I think she's going to enjoy her time here, I know I will."

"Uh excuse me," Orihime said as she walked up to Urahara.

"Ah the lovely Orihime-chan," Urahara was pleased to see her again. She always was nice to be around, so much kindness and such a cute girl. If only he was a younger man he sometimes thought. "What can I do for you?"

"Um…what about your store and the others?" She asked.

"Hey yeah I haven't seen them here," Ichigo stated looking around noticing the lack of three others that usually were with Urahara.

"Oh they're taking care of the store," Kisuke stated with a shrug. "Couldn't leave it abandoned, so Tessai is in charge. Besides with Aizen gone and hollows not showing up in the town, there is hardly anything to do anymore. We were bored and so when the young Ruby-san showed up with a message from the Chairman. Well how could we refuse to help out?"

"So you're here to train the others and help Tsukune?" Ichigo asked.

"Well…mostly," Urahara gave Ichigo that serious and analytical look he sometimes got. "Tell me have you ever tried to use your mask or your bankai since you defeated Aizen?"

Ichigo wasn't sure why he would ask that. "No, at least not the mask. I haven't had a reason to use it yet, why? And I used bankai not long ago."

"Oh really?" Urahara seemed very surprised by that. "So just the first stage or that stage your father told me you reached?"

"Just the normal one, what are you getting at?" Ichigo really hated it when Urahara got like this. It was like the man knew something important the Ichigo should already know.

"Come with me, I think we should test something out." Urahara said seriously as he turned to walk off to a more secluded area.

"Wait, is something wrong with Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked worried.

Urahara stopped for a moment, not even moving until he turned around and his joking self was back. "Don't worry it's nothing too serious. Just wanted to test out a theory, he's fine you don't have to worry so much about him."

"Oh! W-well I was just…" she blushed at how Ichigo looked at her when Urahara said she was worried. She was but the curious look the boy was giving her was making her nervous.

"Don't worry," Ichigo said to her giving her one of his rare small smiles. If only he knew that seeing him do that make her heart skip a beat. "It will be okay, I think he just wants to talk anyway."

Orihime nodded not trusting her voice at the moment.

**Next up Chapter 17: The Cat and the Hat**

**Omake:**

Yukari tapped a ruler on a small desk that was placed in front of a blackboard with the words 'Slender Alliance' written on it. "Let the meeting of the Slender Alliance commence, do we have any new items Vice-President Kuchiki-san?"

Rukia stood up a little embarrassed wondering how she got talked into this whole thing. "Nothing new for today, just the usual items."

"Good," Yukari stated as she looked to Kokoa, "Secretary Shuzen-san?"

Kokoa didn't look happy in her seat with her arms crossed, "Why do I have to be the damn secretary I wanted to be Vice-President." She muttered.

"Because Kuchiki-san has more experience with this sort of thing given her job," Yukari explained to the young vampire who seemed to grudgingly accept it. But in reality it was just because she liked Rukia more personally and had asked the girl first before Kokoa.

"Now we only may be three members now but I hope that more will flock to our cause," Yukari stood up with stars in her eyes. "No more shall those women with slender bodies be overlooked by The Enemy." She pointed to a crude drawing of Kurumu, with exaggerated larger boobs with rows of sharp teeth, an angry look and the claws looking evil looking than what they actually looked like. "Girl's like that have poisoned the minds of the public. Too many times we're overlooked because we have the chest of maidens and not harlots!"

"Um…is it really a good idea to use Kurumu as an example?" Rukia stated. "She is nice once you get to know her, plus Orihime is one of the nicest people I know."

"That's why Orihime-san is on the safe list," Yukari pointed to a list of only two people written on the opposite side of the board. Mainly Orihime and Moka (with hearts drawn around the Moka's name).

"Anyway we need to increase our members!" Yukai said to them all proudly. "There must be plenty of girls like us who feel looked down on because of our slim nature. Together we will band together and show the world that bigger isn't always better!"


	17. The Cat and The Hat

**Important AN: Well from now on the history in Bleach will be different from issue 421 and on just because making anymore corrections would be too troubling. So let's just say it will be a bit AU and have fun with it.**

**Bleached Vampire**

**Chapter 17: The Cat and the Hat**

Urahara led Ichigo off behind a grouping of boulders he figured that the boy would like some privacy at any rate. After the defeat of Aizen, Urahara had been told what Ichigo had done by the boy's father. To say that they were both surprised the boy still held his powers was something. The final getsuga was supposed to completely drain him of all his powers. But then, Ichigo was anything but ordinary. Time and time again he was impressed with what the boy could do. But over time he had been keeping an eye on him and something hadn't been right he noticed.

"Alright this should do it," Urahara said turning around. "First things first, we need you to get out of those clothes."

"What!" Ichigo yelled out but before he could say anything more he saw the end of Urahara's cane coming at his head, the little flaming skull symbol on the end slamming into his skull. Ichigo was forced out of his body as it crumpled to the ground.

"Oi! Warn me so I can catch my body!" Ichigo yelled out in protest as he gently placed his body in a more comfortable area nearby.

"Now then can you go bankai for me," The hat wearing shinigami asked.

Ichigo wasn't sure what was going on but he did it anyway, he was quickly in his bankai looking at Urahara wondering why he wanted this. Urahara seemed to be judging him somehow, although Ichigo wasn't sure how.

"Hmmm," Was the only thing the shop keeper said as he judged Ichigo's spirit power. "Okay…now can you call on your mask?"

"Why?"

"Please just humour me," but there was no humour in Urahara's voice, he was totally serious now.

"Tch, fine," Ichigo hadn't called on his mask since his battles against Aizen's forces. There had been no need plus he was still a little unsure about it. Although he was over that strange transformation he had done once and how his mask he was told had changed markings, he still felt hesitant to use it. Well he pushed that aside as he raised his hand to his face, calling on the powers of his hollow.

He stood there for awhile searching within himself, it was odd, normally he didn't have to search. It was usually right there like a caged animal waiting to be released, but there was nothing there. No wait, he could feel it deep inside but it was like trying to pull something that was stuck in the mud.

"What the…" He couldn't do it, he couldn't call on his mask.

"I thought so," Urahara lowered his head slightly as he thought. "If I were to guess you shouldn't be able to use the next level of your bankai either."

Ichigo tried it anyway he tried to get the power back, to force the change. Nothing, if his hollow powers were stuck in some mud, then that power was under the mud. He couldn't even feel that side of his powers anymore. "What the hell is going on?"

"You see I think, and I'm only guessing, is that Zangetsu might have held back," Urahara stated. "Our swords are a part of us they are a part of our very soul. Maybe he didn't want to harm you and on his own, didn't put all your powers on the line. This is just a theory mind you but because only a fraction of your power wasn't used, that fraction is all you have access to."

"Are you saying I'm weaker!" Ichigo hadn't even noticed it at all. He didn't like that he had done so much in order to get as strong as he could to defend those close to him. He also remembered how Tensa Zangetsu had tears in his face when Ichigo learned how to do the final getsuga. His sword's spirit had been in pain over it all, maybe he had held back after all.

"I would say that I was surprised you didn't notice, but we all know how terrible you are at the more subtle arts of being a shinigami," Urahara broke into a large comical smile. "I mean seriously how does anyone not notice this kind of thing?"

"Shut up! You know I can't tell how strong I am or anything like that."

"Yeah yeah," The older shinigami waved the comment away. "I noticed it and so did your father and Yoruichi, most likely a few others too. But you have been getting slowly stronger in the past few months. I'd say you're back to when you got your bankai and left Soul Society. Which means you might be able to regain those abilities, it will just take time."

"I can't believe I didn't notice," Ichigo said softly to himself looking at his blade. He would have to have some words with Tensa Zangetsu about all of this to confirm things.

"Well you haven't fought anyone really strong just low level hollows," the man said to him. "It's not a surprise you wouldn't notice you weren't at your old strength given that. You're still captain class but you haven't faced anyone of that level to really push yourself like before."

Ichigo stood there thinking on that it was true that he hadn't been pushed like he had in the past. He had forced himself to get stronger because he needed to get stronger. But after Aizen, things just sort of relaxed. Sure there were still hollows but they were just the normal kind, nothing in the menos class or even Arrancars. Was another reason he hadn't noticed? He had a lot to think about as she sat down cross-legged. He needed to get some answers and there was only one person that could do it.

Across the field a group was watching Yoruichi 'play' with the yokai girls, well Kurumu hadn't felt the need to get involved. Moka, Yukari and Mizore got involved because of Yoruichi's flirting with Tsukune, Ruby had joined in not wanting to be left out of the group. When Kokoa saw how much outer Moka was trying to fight, she decided to join in as well. Didn't help that Yoruichi had called the girl 'kid', something that irritated the orange haired vampire, so far they had been at it for awhile now.

"Well they certainly are enjoying themselves," Orihime smiled seeing them with a sweat drop.

"They certainly are energetic," Rukia muttered as another earth shattering thunder happened. Most likely from Kokoa using her bat as a giant hammer, she could see several large pillars of ice and many pots and pans all over the place. Vines were growing all over the area as well since Ruby started to join in.

"Just who is this woman anyway?" Kurumu stated with comic scowl on her face. "I can't tell if they landed a hit on her yet. What was up with her anyway? Didn't she notice the other girls glaring at her when she touched Tsukune like that?"

"From what I hear this is how she is with everyone," Uryu sighed hearing the stories from a complaining Ichigo a few times. "Ichigo has complained several times about Yoruichi doing things like that to him too."

"My ears are burning," said woman's voice came from behind them causing them all to jump. She just grinned at them standing there with her hands on her hips.

"Uh...Aren't you supposed to be fighting them?" Orihime asked.

"Aw there is so much dust they won't notice me gone, besides they're still fighting trying to find me in all that stuff," She pointed over to where there was indeed a lot of dust from all the attacks. They could hear the girls asking where Yoruichi was and some even thought the other girls were her. This led to many confused attacks on each other while trying to find the woman.

"So why aren't you joining in kiddo?" Yoruichi asked Kurumu. "I'm here to help train you girls to fight hollows so you should get in there. I'm surprised that you didn't join in, don't tell me Tsukune isn't your type of guy?"

Kurumu's eyes shadowed over as she got depressed over that.

"Uh...I say something wrong?" Yoruichi asked feeling the waves of depression coming off the girl.

Uryu pulled her close, "She just kind of realized she doesn't have a chance, go easy on her about it."

"Ohhhh," She nodded her head in understanding. She walked over to Kurumu and looked down at the gir. "Hey perk up there are plenty of other guys, plus you're still young and one day you'll be nearly as sexy as I am and can get any guy."

"Huh, what do you mean 'nearly as sexy'?" Kurumu asked glaring at the woman. She smirked as she grabbed her breasts showing them off. "In case you haven't seen, I'm already better at you in this department, yours may be nice but they don't compare to mine."

Yoruichi sighed as she undid the orange shirt letting it fall to the ground she then did a slow turn moving with cat like grace as she pulled her hair up showing the bare skin on the back of her skin tight black suit. "It takes more than just large breasts to be sexy, you have to have attitude to use all your body. But a child like you hasn't learned these lessons by now. I guess it's a hundred years too early for someone like you to compete on my level."

"W-w-what was that!" Kurumu yelled out. "I'm one of the top idols of this school, men drool when I appear and stop in their tracks. I could have my very own male harem if I wanted to!"

"T-that's not something to be proud of is it?" Rukia sweat dropped along with everyone else.

"Oh? Well sorry but once I get around you'll have to be ranked second best," Yoruichi said patting the girl on the head like a kid. "Besides I bet breasts like that will sag earlier sadly, so I guess you should enjoy them while they last."

That was the last straw as she took a swipe at the woman with her claws. "That's it, you're dead!" Kurumu yelled out as she transformed and went after the woman who laughed and joined back with the other girls.

"Uh...what was that all about?" Uryu asked everyone not sure himself.

"Oh she was just trying to help the girl out," Urahara stated walking towards them. He had left Ichigo to his own devices and wanted to see the fun. He had seen what Yoruichi had done and knew if anyone could pull a girl out of her funk it was his lifelong friend. "She was just trying to get the young girl motivated to join in."

"So she said all that just to get her angry?" Uryu stated understanding it now.

"Of course not! She wanted to have some fun as well," Urahara laughed as he waved his fan out in front of his face.

**-Ichigo's Inner Mind-**

It had been some time since Ichigo had been here, he was glad to see that the buildings were back to being skyscrapers, even if the entire world was shifted in a horizontal way like it usually was. It always gave him a slight case of vertigo for the first few seconds whenever he came here. He noticed the sun was shining which was good, he knew that Zangetsu hated the rain, not that he was ever in here when it did rain. Although looking around he was trying to find his sword's spirit.

Given he was in bankai he wouldn't meet the older one but the younger Tensa version of his sword. He still wasn't totally sure why Zangetsu changed in bankai, he'd have to ask that later. Looking around he finally found who he was looking for. He started walking up to a figure in a black cloak sitting down.

"Hey," Ichigo said to him.

"I was expecting you," Tensa Zangetsu said looking up at Ichigo. The young dark haired face looked slightly worn and tired. "I take it you have a couple of questions. Well I know the first, yes I found a way to keep your shinigami powers."

"I thought you said I'd lose them, I thought I had at first." Ichigo asked him he had never seen his zanpakuto so tired looking. Most likely this might have been linked to what had happened. Back when he had finished with Aizen he thought his powers were gone but he was still in his robes and noticed his sword back in its shikai state not far away. He hadn't thought much of it at the time but with everything he had just been glad it was all over.

Tensa nodded, "Yes. You see you have two powers and I was able to convince 'him' of letting us use his power. It wasn't easy to convince him either."

Ichigo looked around for his inner hollow, "Where is that bastard anyway?"

"Over there," Tensa pointed to a sword stuck into the building they were on. It was the shikai version of his hollow's sword. The reversed colors on it were unmistakeable to him it was just the sword and no one else was around. That photonegative looking version of him was nowhere in sight.

"I don't get it." He said confused to Tensa.

Tensa might have laughed if he didn't feel so tired. "He's resting at the moment he didn't like you using the final getsuga you know. He felt that a king should have the power fight his battles without trying to cripple himself. But there was a price for his help you should know."

"My mask?" Ichigo asked him.

His sword nodded, "He said that until you've proven yourself and that when you're both ready he won't let you use his powers again. It will be some time before you'll hear from him as well."

"What about you?"

Tensa sighed, "I'm really tired as you can see that attack took a lot out of me. Over time we'll get stronger but it will be slowly. Also there is one more thing I have to tell you Ichigo." He looked up at the young teen giving him a powerful look. "Don't ever think of using the final getsuga again because I won't let you. The first time was the last time, we got lucky but we won't be able to do that again. You ever try and it will destroy your powers and you'll never be able to protect anyone from hollows again."

"Uh...yeah okay," Ichigo rubbed the back of his head. "So...what about the next level of my bankai?"

"We're nowhere near able to pull that off again so don't bother," Tensa told him. "Now if you'll excuse me I want to enjoy the sun."

With that Ichigo felt himself thrown out of his inner mind and woke up back in the real world. He looked down at his black blade. That certainly helped to fill in some questions he had, he was just glad that he knew what was going on with his powers. Although the next time he saw his hollow he would kick his ass for making demands like that.

He jerked when he heard a large impact followed by battles cries and Yoruichi's laughter.

"What the hell is going on now?" Ichigo muttered getting back into his body.

Not far away Urahara had led a slightly nervous Tsukune over to a more secluded spot. He had heard a lot about this boy from the person in charge of this school, he was eager to get to work. Urahara not only had the chance to study yokai in the flesh and up close with so many different species around, but to study a human with yokai powers inside of him? It was times like this he loved being a scientist.

Plus it was better he do this than his old colleague Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi, who took over his old job when he had to leave in a hurry. After all, being framed for experimenting on several captains and lieutenants and killing several others kind of made you want to leave in a hurry. Plus if Mayuri was here, he'd most likely start with the exams going on to the dissections.

"Now then can you call on your powers at will or only in certain circumstances?" Urahara asked as he walked over to a few items he had placed there before hand. He wasn't sure what would work so he just brought anything with him that he might need. He could always use the school's resources to build more equipment. "Ah here it is."

He pulled out a watch and threw it over his shoulder to Tsukune looking for anything else that might be useful in the pile of items. "Put that on please."

Tsukune caught it and looked at the device, "You want me to put on a watch?"

"I fashioned it out of one, in the inside it's a very different device now. It will scan and measure all kinds of things going on inside of your body. If you want my help, I first need to understand how your powers work." Urahara explained.

"Well I'm usually in dangerous situations," Tsukune said thinking on it as he placed the device on his left wrist. "Usually it's when I'm hurt a lot as well."

"Oh? Dangerous huh?" Urahara grinned as he stood up placing a hand on the top of his cane, with a slight twist the top came free as a sword was seen being pulled out. Although Tsukune couldn't see this as Urahara's back was to the boy.

"Yeah, so what are you going to-" His question was cut off as was a piece of his hair as he saw a long sword cane now pointed at him.

"What do you think?" Urahara said looking very scary to the younger man at this point. "You better call on your power, that is, if you want to survive."

"Y-y-you're k-k-kidding right?" Tsukune backed away scared.

"Nope, don't worry if Ichigo can survive this step then I'm sure you will. Unless you want to learn to call on your power you're going to need to call on it as though it's natural," Urahara swung his thin sword back at Tsukune who ducked and scrambled back.

'This is nuts! Is this the kind of thing Ichigo had to go through?' Tsukune thought as he ran and ducked from the deadly swings. He felt several cuts on his jacket but so far no skin had been cut. The man had amazing skills with a sword to be able to do that, but skills or no, sooner or later people made mistakes and the next one could be fatal. Tsukune hated being weak like this, he wanted to stand and fight but how could he do that when he couldn't control this new power within him?

He jumped out of the way as Urahara's sword sliced through a piece of rock like it wasn't there. Tsukune wanted to face and fight him but how could he? He had to think, how did he usually call on this power? Usually it was after he was hurt, well he didn't feel like getting himself stabbed by that sword. Another way was usually when the others were in trouble, like when Moka was having a hard time fighting against powerful opponents.

He thought about that, the need to protect Moka and the others. He tried to remember what he felt at that time as he tried to dodge. He felt a slight cut on his arm, Urahara had given him a slight cut now, there was a little blood but Tsukune knew if he didn't call on his powers it would get worse. He thought about when Moka fought the head of the student police weakened from saving him, her fight against the student president. Both times he needed that power, so why was he hesitating?

The answer came to him, in those moments he hadn't cared what would happen to him, only what would happen to others. He did it for them not for himself, he was trying to call on the power to protect himself, was that the key? He changed his thoughts as he tried to dodge, he didn't care if Urahara cut him, but he needed this. Not to protect himself, but to protect others. He needed to control this power so that when the others got in trouble be wouldn't be a burden on them anymore.

He didn't care if he lost himself or if he stopped being human, he wanted to protect those that mattered to him more than his own safety.

Just as Urahara's sword was coming down the chain on Tsukune's wrist slightly had a crack on one of the links, sudden power erupted out of Tsukune as he actually caught Urahara's sword benihime in his bare hand. The ex-shinigami's eyes widened at this as he felt the yokai power flowing out of the boy. It exceeded his expectations as the boy threw him back with his hand.

Urahara noticed the boy's eyes were red slits now as his face looked calmer but yet more deadly. He could see some blood coming from the boy's hand but from the amount he guessed the boy had only suffered a light cut. Pretty impressive, not much could stand up to a zanpakuto like that, even when he was only using the shikai state. Tsukune was slowly advancing and the shop keeper knew it was time to pull the plug on this before things got out of hand.

"Bakudo number nine Geki." Urahara said as Tsukune started to glow red as his body was stopped by the kido. But it looked like Tsukune was still struggling against it, Urahara was amazed at the strength the boy was giving off.

"What's going on!" Moka's voice yelled out. She and the others had felt Tsukune's power and had stopped their battle with Yoruichi in order to find out what was wrong.

The others had joined her and stopped seeing what was going on. Moka's hands went to her mouth afraid that Tsukune might not be able to control himself, she was always afraid she could lose him when he called on this power. She went to run but a strong hand stopped her, she looked over to see Yoruichi there with a serious look on her face.

"Don't worry he knows what he's doing," she told her and the others. "You do know what you're doing right?" She yelled over to him.

"Always do," Urahara said as he studied Tsukune. He noticed that Tsukune was slowly moving even with the kido keeping him trapped. Again, that was impressive to be able to move but then again this was only a number nine kido, he knew that if he didn't act fast, Tsukune would break through it.

"Bakudo number fifty-two, nagareteikimasu." Urahara said as Tsukune started to have steam coming off him. "This is a draining kido that should leach away his energy." He explained what was happening. The kido slowly drained away his energy as he saw the boy slowly start to revert back to normal. When Urahara was happy with the results he ended the kido use on the boy.

Tsukune fell to his knees as the girls rushed over to him.

"Tsukune! Are you alright?" Moka wailed as she hugged him close.

"I..I think so," Tsukune felt dizzy and light headed he also felt really tired for some reason. "Did I do it?"

"Yep and you preformed great!" Urahara said smiling as he took the watch off him he really wanted to see what readings it got off the boy's change. He was about to move when he noticed that Mizore, Yukari and Ruby were looking sternly at him. "Uh…can I help you ladies?"

"Why is Tsukune's clothing all cut up and why does he sport wounds?" Mizore said in her usual voice but you could feel the frost on her words.

"Uh…well you see…" Urahara knew danger when it was close.

"He hurt Tsukune! Get him!" Yukari yelled out as the three of them now started to chase down Urahara as he tried to explain to them.

"Shouldn't we help him?" Orihime asked looking around.

"I say leave him to it," A disgruntled Ichigo said as he walked in on the scene. "He should have known better anyway." Although Ichigo did have a small grin on his face at looking at the scene, after all the crap that Urahara had put him through, this was sweet revenge.

"Is this really okay Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked him.

"Oh he's not in trouble," Yoruichi smirked with her arms crossed looking at the scene. "Besides he could use the exercise, he spends way too long in his lab all the time anyway. I swear he would forget to eat if he didn't have someone bring him food or make him eat."

"Awww that's so cute of you to say that Yoruichi-san," Orihime said to the older woman. "You sound like a loving wife."

"W-what!" Yoruichi was not one to be taken aback by anything but that was something she wasn't prepared for. No one had ever said anything like that to her in her life.

This actually caused Ichigo to burst out laughing, everyone looked at the rare sight, as for a few, this was the very first time they saw him laugh. "Yeah, her as loving wife, that will be the day." Ichigo said who suddenly found himself in a tight headlock by Yoruichi. He struggled to get out of it as he gagged from her tightening her grip around his neck.

"What was that Kurosaki?" She said in a dangerous tone.

"Y-Yoruichi-san, Kurosaki-kun can't breathe like that!" Orihime said trying to plead with the older woman. She was also blushing given that Ichigo's head was pressing up against one of Yoruichi's breasts not that she took notice. "He's already red, please stop before he turns purple!"

"Not until he apologies!" Yoruichi said. "You think I can't get a man or be a good wife one day you little brat!"

"Get...the hell...off me!" Ichigo struggled out to say to her.

**Next up Chapter 18: Being Helpful**

Nagareteikimasu = from what I could find it can mean drain away and yes this is one I made up for the story as we only seen a handful of the kido that they have used.


	18. Being Helpful

**Bleached Vampire**

**Chapter 18: Being Helpful**

Orihime wasn't sure where she was at first. She looked to be walking up a country trail of some kind but couldn't remember how she got there. There was a deep forest on either side and the sun was bright and warm. She noticed she was still in her school uniform of Yokai Academy which felt odd to her. Although she couldn't remember where she was or how she got here, she didn't feel like she was in any danger. In fact, she felt like she should know this place. It felt familiar for some reason but she was sure she had never seen this place before in her life.

Still she kept walking forward and up the slope, she just felt this was the right thing to do. She looked around her, the place looked to be in the spring, and there were flowers all along the path. Looking closer she saw that they all had six pedals. She wasn't sure how long she walked up the path but when she got close to the end the forest fell away. There she could see the path going to the top of a cliff, she knew she had to go there, something was pulling her there. Orihime walked up to the peek and stopped looking around. She was very high up, higher than she thought originally. Looking down the cliff she could only see clouds below her.

"That looks like it's a long way down." She said to herself.

"You might be surprised by that," A joyful and familiar voice said behind her.

Orihime gasped and turned around and was surprised by what she saw. There before her stood the fairies of her Shun Shun Rikka. Shun'o the blonde in the red clothing had been the one to speak to her, besides that person was the shy Ayamy, the more outgoing Lily was next to her. Baigon with his metal mask still in place was with Hinagiku in his usual purple clothing and that eye piece he wore. She noticed that the dark and brooding masked member Tsubaki was standing a bit away from the others on his own.

What really surprised her was that all her fairies were fully size instead of their usual small shape.

"What's going on? Why are you all so big!" Orihime asked them surprised although kind of happy to see them like this. It was nice seeing them this big, plus it had been some time since she took the time to talk to them. She felt a bit bad about that as she realized that.

Shun'o stepped forward with a smile, "Don't worry we're just glad you came. You see you're here for a special reason Orihime."

"I am?"

Lily nodded, "Yeah, the time has finally come for you to grow."

"For what?" Orihime wasn't sure what was going on and hated being stuck out of the loop.

"For you to get stronger," Tsubaki snapped at her like he usually did. "You hate being left behind right? Well it's time to grow and get stronger."

"How am I supposed to get stronger?" She did feel like she was the weakest among her friends and she was. She was more support role for them but she wished she could be more active. She didn't like sitting on the side lines watching her friends get hurt and not being able to help them. Sometimes she felt she was more a burden to others. It was one of the reasons she looked up to Rukia, she was so strong and only seemed to grow stronger in the time when the first met.

Shun'o took Orihime to the edge of the cliff, "Well…that part might be a bit scary but you just have to realize something. We're not the full extent of your powers, remember what Hachi said, you have so much more potential and he was right. You just have to really want it, you have to find the sleeping power inside of you and bring it out."

"But how?" Orihime asked her wanting to know how she could get stronger to help those important to her.

"Well…kind of like this," Shun'o then pushed Orihime off the cliff.

The young healer screamed as she fell down as she fell. She couldn't believe that her own fairies would do this to her. She was so scared, what would happen when she hit the bottom, she would be splattered all over the place.

"Please help me! Why are you doing this to me?" she cried out in terror. "Kurosaki-kun! Someone save me I'm falling!"

Shun'o's kind voice suddenly was heard in her head. _'You're not falling Orhime…you're flying.'_

She stopped panicking as she noticed the clouds were still around her but she didn't feeling like she was falling. No, she was flying, she was flying through the clouds. She broke out of them still flying up into the sky towards the sun. But it wasn't a sun she realized as she got closer, the sphere in the sky was an object, it was there to touch. She flew up towards it and noticed that it was a golden sphere sitting there in the sky and the light coming off it had been bathing the entire world in it. It felt warm and she wanted to touch it. She flew up higher and faster as the got closer and closer. She reached out to touch it, she was almost there.

THUD!

"Owwww…" Orihime moaned wondering why everything was dark and why she hurt. She felt a cloth around her and pulled free finding herself on the flood of her dorm room. She looked around and saw that she must have fallen out of her bed. "That was a strange dream." The girl muttered as she yawned and looked at the time. It looked to be nearly time to get up anyway.

She untangled herself as she saw her hairpins by her bed on the night stand. She reached out and picked them up as she felt them in her hands. They didn't look or feel any different but did any of that really just happen or had it just been a dream after all? It felt so real to her for some reason, she could ask them but it felt a little silly. It had been just a dream. Then again her dreams also usually included giant robots, aliens and red bean paste sometimes. With a shrug she placed them back she needed to shower and change and get ready for school.

**-Later that Day-**

Orihime was in the home room class as they were sitting in their assigned seats. So far things had been calm, little hollow activity meant she and the others could relax more. She liked seeing Urahara and Yoruichi again and it brought back memories of when she had first trained to use her own powers under the woman. Orihime would watch sometimes as Yoruichi put the girls though a tough training. Sometimes she had to use her powers after to heal a few injuries but everyone seemed pleased.

It was then that Moka came up to Orihime, "Hey can I ask you something? Are you free after class?"

"Huh? Oh...well yeah. My crafts club only meets for three days out of the week and me or Ishida-kun aren't going today."

Moka clapped her hands together relieved to hear that. "Thank goodness. You see we have a lot of issues we need to get out and we were hoping to get some help. Tsukune is asking Ichigo for help setting up the stand and we could use an extra hand."

"Oh okay, that sounds like fun." Orihime smiled at the pinked hair girl. It did sound like fun and maybe she could spend some time with Ichigo. She blushed a bit at that thought, any time she spent with him she liked because she was with him.

"Good just come to the club room after class," Moka was thankful for this. Mizore was on hollow patrol with Chad and Ruby today. Kokoa went to look for Yoruichi for more training. Lately she had started to challenge both Ichigo and Yoruichi a lot.

She had also asked Tsukune to ask Ichigo for help, since it was part of her plan to get him to notice Orihime more. After that talk she had with him, she felt that Orihime would be a good match for him. Ichigo for some reason didn't seem to notice Orihime as a normal boy would look at another girl, at least not yet, but she was working on that.

Plus she now had a good chance to also spend time with Tsukune. Sure Yukari would be there but she wouldn't get in the way unless she wanted to join in. She really needed to have a talk to the young witch about that at some point. She was really flattered but didn't want to break the young girl's hear that she was Tsukune was the only one for her. There was also the strange fact that she had noticed that not once since that one particular hollow attacked, that Kurumu hadn't done anything with Tsukune.

She no longer pulled his face into her breasts or tried to even be near him. She seemed to have been depressed lately as well but the girl was slowly getting back to normal. Only Kurumu still hadn't tried anything with Tsukune. Although Moka was worried, she still couldn't let this opportunity to pass up.

The classes went normally for the day, everyone went to their usual things after the final bell run for the day and the Newspaper Club met in their meeting room. Orihime had caught up with Moka and walked together while Ichigo and Tsukune were already placing the news stand up for them. Orihime was eager to help her friends out and hoped she could do a good job.

"Okay so I think I have just what we need for this," Kurumu stated as she pulled out a box from the back. "Thankfully we can use this room to change."

"What do you mean 'to change'?" Rukia asked a bit suspicious. She wasn't sure she liked the sound of that and why would they need to change anything?

"Well the best way to sell any papers is to get proper attention," Kurumu stated as she looking in the box. "In the past I felt the best way was to appeal to the masses…well the male ones at least." She muttered that last bit to herself. "Ah! Here we go, I think this is perfect for you Rukia."

Rukia looked at the black and purple clothing she was given. It looked somewhat different than normal clothing but she felt she had seen this before while researching modern styles in the human world. "What's this?"

"Well it's the only thing that would fit you," Kurumu stated as she pulled out her trusty black maid outfit. She had a red version in there as she pass that one to Orihime, given the girl's figure was pretty close to her own this would be the best fit. "Try this on Orihime."

"Uh…okay," She looked at the clothing not sure she got what the point was.

"Is Moka-san going to change too?" Yukari looked up expectedly.

Moka blushed, "N-no, you know I'm embarrassed by those types of clothing."

"You're loss," Kurumu sang out as she started to put on her costume. Soon everyone was quickly getting changed as Kurumu made a last minute adjustments to everyone there.

"W-what kind of clothing is this again?" Rukia asked blushing at her dress. She wore a short black skirt with purple edges, long thick goth stockings under it, black heeled shoes which was something she was not used to walking in. A black corset with no sleeves with purple laces tied up the front of it, she could feel her exposed upper back in the thing. Finally were some fishnet gloves that had the finger holes cut out and went up to her forearms.

"With you're figure I thought the best way to be sexy was to go the Gothic Lollita route," Kurumu stated broudly.

Rukia have never felt more exposed or self conscious in her life, she rally hoped this never got back to Soul Society.

"Um…is this okay?" Orihime asked feeling a bit exposed as well. She was in a perfect copy of Kurumu's black maid outfit with the black switched with red. Her body certainly did fill it out just as well as Kurumu's. It was actually the original maid uniform that Kurumu wanted to use but the red didn't look too good on her. So the girl got a black one and this costume had sat forgotten. Since Moka or Mizore's figures could fill in the top as good, the thing had been useless until Orihime came along.

"Oh yeah you two look totally cute in those," Kurumu stated.

'_This…cute?'_ Rukia sweat dropped as she blushed even more.

"Oh really? Well that's good then," Orihime smiled, if Kurumu said it was okay then she would believe her friend. Although the skirt was kind of short and her chest felt a little tight it was a nice fit. "Um…but should these be pressed up so high and pushed together like this?" She motioned to her chest. "It's kind of tight having them like this."

Kurumu waved it off, "You get used to it, girls like us should have to be prepared to deal with the issues that come with such magnificent breasts."

Both Yukai and Rukia frown as they both caste slight looks to their own flat chests.

"Well big boobs aren't the best part of a woman," Yukari said in her own little maid outfit.

Rukia nodded, "That's right, women are more than just that."

"Okay please don't fight," Moka nearly sighed as Kurumu and Yukari were glaring daggers at each other. This was a common topic of a fight between the two of them but they didn't have time for it now. "Please let's all just get along, plus we have to hurry and get the latest issue out."

With that an uneasy truce was struck between Kurumu and Yukari, how long it would last, well Moka wasn't sure, she just hoped it would last by the end of the day.

Outside a stand had been placed up, it was pretty simple as most of the pieces just needed to be taken out of a box and put together. So Ichigo and Tsukune were easily done with the set up, as Tsukune had shown how it was done. Next was placing all the newspapers out in stacks and after it all, it had been pretty easy. In fact students were already starting to gather around them.

"Huh, didn't know you guys were so popular," Ichigo commented seeing more students starting to make their way over.

"Yeah, well we're the only student paper and we try to put out the best issues we can." Tsukune smiled as he got ready to hand out papers. He really enjoyed this club, writing up the articles and seeing people enjoy what he and the others worked on made him feel good about all their hard work they put into it.

"We're here, let's get this started," Kurumu's sing song voice called out.

Ichigo looked over and froze, with the exception of Moka, the girls were all wearing provocative dresses. The fact that even Yukari was and she seemed fine in it, was just wrong on so many levels to him. Then his eyes landed on Rukia and his jaw nearly dropped.

"What the hell are you wearing!" Ichigo said to the shorter girl.

She just crossed her arms and glared up at him, "I'm part of the club too and if this is what they do to get the work done, then I'll have to pull my own weight."

Ichigo snickered as an idea hit him, "Oh man I bet Renji would just die if he saw you in that."

"Don't you dare tell him about this!" Rukia shouted at him color rising in her cheeks. "I can't let anyone know about this, especially if it got back to Nii-sama, can you imagine his reaction to this?"

Ichigo suddenly had an image of Byakuya standing in front of the school with his sword drawn, the blade pointing to the ground. He dropped it as it seemed to disappear into the earth. The world darkened as massive blades rose up behind him. "Scatter, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

The next image was nothing but pain, blood, screaming and death for Ichigo.

"Uh…yeah I see your point," Ichigo paled knowing how Byakuya could get if honor was on the line and Rukia going out dressed like that, well he'd know how he would react if either of his little sisters did the same.

"Do you not like the clothing Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked him a little nervous about what he thought.

Ichigo turned to Orihime and paused, he had to, sure he had seen her many times before. Just not dressed in anything like that. He couldn't help himself but blush a bit at it, it really showed off her figure and some part of him couldn't help but look.

"Uh…Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime blushed a bit from how he was looking at her. The look was really more intense then usual and she felt strange having him stare at her. Not strange in a bad way, in fact she felt like warm butterflies were in her stomach

"No-it's…fine," Ichigo had to look away. _'What the hell was that? Get a grip this is Inoue, I get the feeling Kurumu is behind this.'_

Ichigo looked for the succubus but she was already handing out papers and getting people's attention. The fact that she was wearing a matching outfit made to him said she was the one behind Orihime's clothing.

For the next hour students came and went for the new issues, well most did, well it was fifty-fifty for some. Some wanted to get the issue but also get a look at all the girls from the club. There were a few disappointed looks from those that missed Mizore, but Orhime's appearance made up for it. The girl had quickly become one of the most desired girls in the school because of her looks and her kind attitude. People that got their issue from her couldn't help but be enthralled by her personality.

Even Rukia was starting to get a following somewhat from her new look too.

Ichigo had the last of the papers he was going to hand to Orihime as he walked towards her. He had tried to avoid looking but that dress was not something any healthy teenager could resist. He was certain that if Chizuru was here, the girl would have attacked Orihime with a vengeance in that dress. Ichigo sighed as he got to a group that was gathering around Orihime he could hear the conversations now.

"Come on please go out with me some time," a male teen asked.

"No me!"

"I saw her first!"

"Come on Hime-chan, let's go have some fun together."

"I'll really show you a good time."

Orihime looked around a little nervous she was never good with confrontations, plus she didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings either. She just smiled at them warmly, "I'm sorry but I can't go out."

"But why? Is it true you're already dating someone?" Someone asked in the crowd.

Now she blushed a bit, "W-well not really, I mean I don't have a boyfriend."

"So you like someone then? Who is the bastard!" Someone else demanded to know. Now Orihime blushed even more as there was a boy she liked, actually she had started to love him but was too afraid to say anything. The fact that she blushed so hard at this did not go unnoticed by the males gathered around her.

"Who is it? I'll kick his ass and prove myself!" Someone shouted out.

Ichigo was getting fairly annoyed by this point, couldn't they see how uncomfortable they were making her?

Then it happened, Orihime jumped and cried out in surprised a she turned around and placed her hands behind her. Ichigo hadn't seen who had done it, but he had seen a hand reach out to Orihime's backside, fairly low on her backside. From the way she acted and where her hands were, someone had just grabbed her ass. That was it, no one did things like that to his friends or to her.

Ichigo threw down the papers and in the next few moments the males were thrown, kicked or punched out of the way as Ichigo cleared the area for her. "Alright which one of you bastards just groped Inoue?" Ichigo demanded to the crowd.

He stood protectively in front of Orihime as he scanned the faces looking for any sign of guilt among them.

"What the hell business is it of yours?" some random student yelled out. This was followed by a lightning kick to said person's face from Ichigo as the student fell back, slightly bloody and knocked out.

"Anyone else think it's not my business?" Ichigo demanded glaring at them all. He could see that no one was moving and no one was saying anything else. "She's a person damn it so start treating her like one and not something you can just lay your paws on at any time."

He turned to Orihime, "Come on, I think we're done here for the day Inoue."

"K-Kurosaki-kun," she blushed at him, she couldn't help it. It had been starting to get scary and then he had come in to save her, again. She smiled warmly at him, a smile that she only used for him as she nodded and left with him. Although she wasn't aware of it she was walking so close that their arms nearly touched. She would normally not be able to be so close without getting nervous but she didn't feel nervous at this moment.

To the rest of the students watching it had various results, the few females watching the seen thought it was kind of romantic. A few even remembered that day Ichigo stood up to that punk that had been harassing Orihime awhile ago. The rumours would be flying by the day was ended that was for sure. Several of the boys felt a little bad about what they had done, feeling like Ichigo had made a point. Others, well, not so much. They only saw Ichigo as their rival for the affections for Orihime.

Kurumu and Moka came rushing over as soon as Ichigo and Orihime were cleared.

"Are you okay?" Moka asked worried.

"Yeah I'm fine," Orihime told her although it had been scary she was better now.

"Sorry, I should have known that some of the more stupid guys would try something," Kurumu apologised. "It happens sometimes, usually we just handle it but I forgot that Orihime was a bit too nice."

"You forgot?" Ichigo asked dangerously.

Kurumu backed up a bit, "Hey- hey, no need to get angry right? No one was hurt…well no one important at least." Thinking back to those Ichigo had flung around when he entered the group.

"What about Rukia?" Ichigo asked thinking on the short shinigami and how she might be dealing.

"Oh she's fine, take a look." Moka said pointing to where Rukia and Yukari were.

There were several boys already on the ground apparently they had been trying to get a feel on the two girls as well. Rukia had taken care of that, although a few of them looked like they were enjoying it. In fact the one on the ground that Rukia was stomping and grinding her foot into his face, looked like he was really enjoying it.

'_Crap if I didn't know any better, I'd swear that student was Kon.'_ Ichigo thought to himself. _'Is this place full of perverts or something?'_

**-Later-**

Ichigo didn't know why he had to haul all this stuff but there was no way that Tsukune could have carried all the pieces of the news stand in one go. Besides he really had nothing else to do, maybe he would go on hollow patrol by himself after he was done his homework. He was getting restless and after that talk with Tensa Zangetsu he had been trying to find a way to push himself even further. But the only ones that could were Urahara and Yoruichi, both had their upsides and downsides.

Inner Moka was coming along but honestly she just couldn't push him like he needed. At least Kokoa was challenging Yoruichi now, so he was left alone more from the over eager young vampire.

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he opened the door to the newspaper club without warning. "Hey I got the stuff here-" He cut off as she froze at the sight in front of him.

Standing there was Orihime, she had just taken off the main uniform and was standing there in a pure white bra and panties. The sun was starting to go down and it hit the room at the right angle that almost make it look like she was being bathed in light. Ichigo had seen Orihime many times but in that moment, in that pose with her back to him, the light hitting her almost making her flawless skin seem to glow. It was something he hadn't seen before. It was almost like he was looking at her for the first time in his life.

He noticed how her long hair covered some of her back, how her figure was nearly silhouetted against the window. His eyes locked with her large grey ones and for a moment it felt like a moment stood still. He saw her starting to blush as her eyes widened and suddenly became aware of his own blush forming on catching her like this.

The moment was broken when a small shoe nailed him perfectly between the eyes.

"Get the hell out Ichigo!" Rukia yelled out, only half dressed herself.

"We should have locked the door," Moka sweat dropped as she went to lock it up seeing that Ichigo was on the other side of the hall with Tsukune. He had on a red mark on his face from where the shoe had hit him. She could see the apologetic look in Ichigo'e eyes and she nodded to him letting him know she could handle things.

Orihime now felt a full on blush that was all over her face and most likely more than her face if she checked. Her arms had gone to cover her chest on instinct as she could feel her heart hammering now. She couldn't believe that had happened. She had let Ichigo see her practically naked! How was she going to live with this? How was she going to look him in the eye from now on? She felt like she wanted to crawl under a rock somewhere, maybe just go back to home. She wouldn't see him for who knew how long after that. But he would come back eventually and she would have to deal with it then.

Maybe she could slip into Soul Society? Ichigo would never think of looking for her there and Rangiku might be able to put her up. The woman had once said that if Orihime was ever to visit, the healer could crash at Rangiku's place given all the time that Rangiku used Orihime's place while in the living world.

She bit her lower lip in worry at what to do.

"Don't worry about it," Moka said to her seeing the girl's agitation.

"B-b-but Kurosaki-kun saw me…" She said in a small frail voice.

"Accidents happen all the time," Moka tried near frantically to ease her worry and make her feel better. "Embarrassing things have happened to me and Tsukune a few times. Plus there was that time that he accidentally pulled Kurumu's panties down and saw up her skirt. There have been other accidents when, well, he's seen up my skirt and stuff…" She trailed of blushing like crazy now remembering them.

"But the point is it all ended up okay in the end!" She said closing her eyes feeling a bit foolish bringing it up.

"Y-You sure it will be okay?" Orihime asked.

"Sure," Kurumu stated, "Plus you like the guy right? Maybe this will get through his brain that you're a girl that he should go after."

"Inoue shouldn't attract him by using such methods," Rukia stated a little appalled by that. She was brought up to be a lot more respectable by her brother for that kind of shameless act for gaining the attention of a man. "Although he is pretty thick headed, she should try talking to him about her feelings."

"You knew too?" Orihime asked surprised she had never told her feelings about Ichigo to Rukia.

"I…found out," Rukia said remembering Rangiku accidentally saying something about it once. "But anyway I'm sure if you just ask him out things would work. I'm pretty sure he cares for you."

"Y-you think so?"

"Of course, he charged after to save you without thinking right? He was even going against the Captain Commander's orders to save you." Rukia smirked.

"I could always make a love potion!" Yukari jumped up happily.

Kurumu quickly got behind the girl, hooking her fingers in the young girl's mouth, "Hell no! Don't you remember the trouble that caused the last time you used that? No more potions from you!"

"Whhhaaaa! I'm sworry I won't wuse wit awain!" Yukari tried to speak out with Kurumu pulling on the sides of her mouth like that.

"Oh crap I'm going to be late!" Kurumu stated as she noticed the time suddenly from the clock on the wall. She let go of Yukari and quickly gathered up her costume and quickly made her way to the door.

"Late for what?" Moka yelled out to her friend.

"My study session!" Kurumu yelled back.

**-Kurumu's Room-**

As Uryu stepped into Kurumu's room he had to admit the place was very neat and tidy. Everything was put in its place, although you could see many objects that any guy would consider 'girly', there was a warm feeling to the room. It was a very relaxed room and although students weren't permitted to make drastic changes, she had done well with putting many personal touches.

He was also a bit nervous boys weren't usually permitted here especially after a certain time. But Kurumu had walked him in, so any girl who saw them just figured he was invited. That was the unwritten rule that Kurumu had told him about. The girls would let in any guy as long as he was invited and chaperoned by said girl. It prevented a lot of guys from just wandering in and saying they were looking for a certain girl as an excuse.

At any rate he was here to help tutor Kurumu in math today. He sat down on a small table as she got her books out. He did the same as she went to a small hot plate that some tea was being heated on. She felt that it would be better for them to study. The first thing that Uryu did was to see where the girl was, after the first few moments he became aware that the girl would need some work.

Uryu rubbed his eyes as he was trying to see how he could teach her this, the normal route didn't seem to be going as well as he hoped.

"I'm hopeless aren't I?" Kurumu sighed in defeat. She had seen how he was getting a bit frustrated, it was one of the things she had been worried about. That even with the help she wasn't going to get any of this. It just seemed she couldn't do anything, she lost Tsukune and now she was failing. Lately she felt like she just wanted to crawl under some rock and stay there. At least the training with that Yoruichi woman was getting results. That demon woman was pushing her and the others to their maximum. She certainly was a better trainer than Gin, although just as infuriating, if for different reasons.

"Okay let's try this a different way then," Uryu had to think of a way to get her into math. She needed to associate it with something that she could get into and could relate it to. He had been thinking and thought that he might have found a way. First he would have to explain the formals in a way that she could comprehend them. It became apparent that just explaining them as lined out in the text book wasn't getting to her.

So he tried to simplify it for her, just the bare facts and what it would do. He followed up by a few simple exams, explaining and showing her in a slow easy to follow way. He took things step by step, asking her questions and to see if she was following along. It took time but he felt that he might be getting through to her with this method.

"Okay I want you to try these problems here now," He passed her book to her showing her the page of questions. "Now just take your time and do you best."

"Okay," She sighed not feeling very confident at all. After thirty minutes she had finally finished, although she had doubts about what she was doing. A few times she would erase her work a few times and redo it all. She felt it was all just so hard and that she was never any good at this. Not for the first time she wished she was smarter, she didn't need to be like Moka or Yukari but she always felt stupid in comparison and that hurt.

"Okay I think I'm done," Kurumu sighed as she handed him back the work book.

"Let's see…you forgot this part here…you miscounted by one here…" Uryu drew the correct way to do it on her book.

She moaned as she placed her head on the table, she tuned him out as she felt her sense of worthlessness kick in again. She should have known better really, Uryu had tried to help make sense of the work. For a moment she felt she had understood but maybe she hadn't after all.

"Very good," Uryu said pleased.

"Eh!" Kurumu's head snapped up as she saw her work. Out of twenty questions she only got five wrong and they looked to be simple mistakes.

"You just need a bit more confidence and to watch out for these kinds of mistakes, only two were really wrong but those were the tougher ones." Uryu explained to the blue haired girl who was starting at her book like it would grow a head on it or something.

Kurumu didn't know what to say, she was speechless and shocked that she had done so well, in math of all things! Slowly a smile grew on her face as she felt happy and proud of her work. For the first time she didn't feel a stupid as she normally did. "I can't believe I did this."

"You just needed the proper way to motivate you and to teach you," Uryu said to her in a slightly warmer and open expression. "You do seem to be able to grasp the subject you just needed to have a better understanding. With some work I think you'll do fine, you're smarter than you think you know."

Kurumu felt her cheeks blush a bit. No one had every said that she might be smart in anything. Everyone just talked about her looks so she had focused only on that but the fact that Uryu seemed to think there was more to her, it touched her in a way. She couldn't help herself, she grabbed his arm and hugged him close.

"Well it's all thanks to you, I might actually pass this year with no make up classes, yahoo!" She cheered smiling brightly.

Now it was Uryu's time to blush as his arm was firmly stuck between the valley of her breasts. He couldn't help but feel how soft they were against his arm and body. "K-Kuono-san!"

She looked up at him with a mock pout, "How long are you going to call me that? My name if Kurumu, now say it with me, Ku-ru-mu." She told him. After everything she felt that she could call her by her first name instead of the proper address all the time.

"I-it's just not proper…" Uryu tried to explain and pull himself together.

"Well I call you Uryu so you can call me Kurumu," She blinked for a moment, "Hey that rhymes. So come on, you've helped me a lot and I don't just mean with this." She looked down a bit remembering all the things he had done for her since he got here. He had saved her life a few times, helped with her heat break over Tsukune and now this.

"You're a really nice guy," She said softly.

He looked down at her seeing the more vulnerable girl that she never really let anyone see. He felt his blush die down slightly as he figured it would be the least he could do. "Well…how about Kurumu-san?"

She giggled a bit as she let go of his arm. "Well I can live with that." She winked at him making him blush a bit.

"Well how about we get back to work then." Uryu said trying to change the topic.

She nodded her head but while he was tutoring her she couldn't help but look at him. He was so serious all the time but she felt that there was more to him than that. He was certainly strong and fearless in battle, he was really smart too. He was kind to women and always respected them but was pretty innocent when it came to the opposite sex as well. Plus she had to admit, he was kind of cute too.

**Next up Chapter 19: New Staff**


	19. New Staff

**Bleached Vampire**

**Chapter 19: New Staff**

The first thought Ichigo had that morning, was that he wished he had gotten a lot more sleep last night. He felt totally drained, mainly from tossing and turning all night. Even Kon was complaining, so Ichigo had taken the soul pill out of the stuffed lion toy so at least Ichigo wouldn't hear the mod soul complaining anymore. Ever since yesterday when he saw Orihime changing like that, well, he just couldn't get the image out of his mind and it was driving him nuts.

He just couldn't figure it out, why all of a sudden he was starting to think like this, and with Orihime of all people? She was his friend, she had been there supporting him and the others for months now. Also the one to patch them up, the one that always smiled and with the strange taste in food and even stranger imagination, so why was he thinking of her in nothing but her underwear?

Ichigo tried to put it away but things only got worse when he got to homeroom and she was there too.

He was so preoccupied that he had nearly ran into her, now they were face to face suddenly. "Oh, sorry Inoue."

"I-it's okay, Kurosaki-kun," Orihime said blushing and looking down. She was still embarrassed about what happened when she was changing she knew he didn't do it on purpose.

Ichigo saw her blush which caused him to blush as he couldn't meet her eyes. "About yesterday..."

"Oh it's okay I know it was an accident!"

"Yeah it was but still, sorry I should have checked and...well...saw, you know..." He couldn't even bring himself to say it. The image of her in the fading light, only in a white bra and panties, her long hair running down her back...he nearly slapped himself at that point trying to forget the image. Why couldn't he put that out of his mind?

"Y-y-yes I know," She muttered feeling her face heat up even more so. "I-I better get to my seat." She quickly said and sat down her face down low. She was thankful her long hair was in the way or else everyone would see how much she was blushing. She sighed when Ichigo finally took a seat, she wasn't sure she could take another minute. Would she ever be able to live this down or be able to look him in the eyes again? She was seriously thinking of calling up Tatsuki and pouring her soul out to her best friend. If anyone could make sense of this Tatsuki would.

For Ichigo it was a very long homeroom, he only half listened to his teacher Shizuka Nekonome. He was more preoccupied with how Orihime was handling things. She was always so nice to people so he wasn't sure she was really okay with everything or just putting on a brave front. She was good at that he noticed, he never called her on it as he did the same himself from time to time. He took a quick look and saw that she was keeping her head low.

He winced at seeing that, he felt this was his fault entirely. So for the rest of the class he was torn between trying to work something out with her to make sure they were good, and trying to concentrate on something else. Thinking about hollows didn't work and although their sensei was nice it was a boring subject. Time just dragged on but what was worse was that this wasn't the only subject he had with her this day.

'_This is going to be a very long day,'_ Ichigo sighed.

Finally Ichigo made it to his science class he figured that this would be a safe haven for a bit. The only people he knew in here were Uryu, Kurumu, and a couple of guys from his kendo club. So there was no Orihime to remind him of what happened yesterday. He finally came to the conclusion that he would have to have a better talk about what happened for both of their sakes. They couldn't meet each other in the eyes in the other classes and he didn't like how things were between them.

'_Maybe I'll think of something to say, I really don't want things to continue to be weird between us,' _he thought as he waited for the teacher. What surprised him was when Ruby of all people came into the class. He looked at the Uryu and Kurumu who just shrugged at him. They were just as surprised as the rest of the class.

"Class the school recently got a few new teachers today so from now on this class will have its own science teacher. This way we now have two science teachers and it will ease up on a few of the teachers in the school. Please let me introduce your new science teacher." Ruby said happily.

Ichigo had one of his bad feelings again.

"Ah so nice to see so many young and eager faces," Urahara's voice came as he walked in. He was dressed in a brown suit that looked more what you would find on a normal teacher. Although he still had his hat and a matching green and white striped tie on. He was also carrying his fan as well. "Hello class I'm Mr. Urahara your new science teacher, nice to meet you all."

'_I hate my life,'_ Ichigo thought depressed to himself as he waiting to see what insanity this man would bring.

Ichigo held in his temper as Urahara taught, which surprised Ichigo, the man was actually a decent teacher. Well he was certainly odd; pulling out his fan at times and usually went into long explanations. Still Ichigo couldn't help but kept waiting for the clock to run out to find out what he was doing here. Finally the bell ran and as soon as he, Uryu and Kurumu were the only ones in the class they walked up to the front.

"Ah Kurosaki-kun, did you have any questions on today's lessons?" Urahara asked keeping in his role of teacher.

"Cut the crap, what the hell are you doing teaching?" Ichigo demanded.

"I have to agree I thought you already had work to do here," Uryu stated simply pushing up his glasses. He honestly didn't know why the man was doing this when he should be working on Tsukune's problem.

"Ah that," Urahara once again pulled out his fan, "Well Yoruichi and myself were getting bored. I mean I can still do work but some of my experiments need time to run and with you all in classes for most of the day, well there just wasn't enough to do. So we asked the head of the school if we could do some extra work. Turns out the school needed some new teachers lately."

"And you both are 'qualified' teachers?" Kurumu asked not really believing both of them had any real teaching experiences.

"Well we were both captains in control of entire divisions for over a century each and that is a lot of experience. We have a lot more experience in many things given how much older we are than anyone else here you have to remember." He said simply reminding them that they both were far older than all three of them put together. Even Ichigo, who knew them the longest out of the three, barely knew a fraction of their lives.

"Hey wait if you're here doing this when what about Yoruichi?" Kurumu asked wondering what that woman was going to teach.

Urahara only smiled at her, "Oh I think you'll find out very soon, but you all better leave you don't want to be late for next period."

It was the girl's gym class now as Kurumu, Yukari, Moka, Rukia and Mizore were with other girls of their year. No one was sure why the usual gym teacher wasn't here, well not really. Okuto Kotsubo was the only gym teacher and given his history with Mizore the girls she was friends with didn't look forward to it. In fact Rukia and Orihime had noticed how odd they were around him, and then they heard the whole story.

How Mizore had been alone and had thought that Kotsubo was a nice guy, she had confessed to him that she liked him. He then tried to take advantage of her, but she refused and it hadn't ended well. He had also tried to pin several injuries on students on her but that was when Tsukune came into her life and helped her out. Although there was no solid evidence against the teacher, the rumors alone made his life a bit uneasy around the female students.

So it wasn't too bad that he was late but the girls were starting to wonder what was going on. They started to talk amongst themselves each person with a different theory as to what was going on. This didn't last long as a loud whistle blow pierced the noise making everyone quiet.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Kurumu whispered to Rukia who looked just as surprised.

"Morning everyone, I'm Yoruichi Shihoin the new female gym teacher." There stood Yoruichi in an orange tank top with black sweat pants. Although what was unusual were the black glasses she was wearing. They were almost like cat eyes in design and the girl's weren't sure why she was wearing them. It was actually her own idea, she figured if she was going to teach, she might as well look the part. There were plenty of teachers that wore them and Urahara said she looked nice with them on.

Plus she had a feeling they made her look more like the 'hot librarian or hot teacher' look, which she didn't mind at all. She was also holding a dodge ball in one hand grinning widely at them. "Okay so in order for me to know how healthy you ladies are we're going to play a little game of dodge ball."

"So who are the teams Yoruichi-sensei?" A girl asked.

"Oh that's easy," Yoruichi smirked. "All of you will be on that side while I'm on this side."

"EHHH!" Came the collective reply of the class.

"Get to it girls," Yoruichi commanded as though she was back in the second division. She hadn't lost her touch as most girls nearly literally jumped and went to the one side of the court.

Yoruichi started off as she threw the ball with deadly speed and accuracy. The first girl went down hard as everyone got the feeling this wouldn't be a normal game. So one by one, Yoruichi knocked out girl after girl. She did let them have the ball, it was only fair after all, it was just too bad they never got close to hitting the woman. She was too fast, too agile and graceful. If so many girls weren't laid out they might have been very impressed. Sometimes she had some fun, like hitting one girl and making sure it bounced off the first to hit another.

It was an impressive skill until it was down to the Newspaper Club and Orihime with Rukia left, this being that they knew what to expect from the woman. Although Yukari was the first to go, she took a shot to the leg that crumpled the girl onto the floor. When Moka went to see if she was okay, she got hit on the head nearly knocking her out. Then it was only four left and they had been working hard to avoid the Flash Goddess.

"This is insane," Kurumu muttered, "How the hell are we supposed to hit her?"

"I have no idea but she's coming again." Mizore stated as the woman was gearing up for another throw.

Orihime was a bit thankful for all of this, it was really the distraction she needed today. She was feeling way too anxious and embarrassed around Ichigo after that incident. Although he was nice about it she still felt mortified. Although a part of her did wish that he would take notice of her, she didn't want it like that. She could barely concentrate for the entire day thinking about it. At least with this it gave her something else to concentrate on.

Because if she didn't she was going to get hit and from the way most of the girls were groaning on the side of the court, that wouldn't be pleasant. She could do this, she could keep herself centered in this game. She could worry about Ichigo later and when the time came she could- "Watch out!" Rukia shouted.

"Huh?" she looked up just in time to get the ball slammed into her forehead. It bounced off leaving a red welt as she swayed a bit and fell to her knees.

"Orihime are you okay?" Rukia asked not taking her eyes off Yoruichi given how Moka was taken out.

"Yeah...fine...the blue birds sound nice..." She fell back at that point her eyes turning into swirls. It was a good thing she had a hard head or else that might have caused brain damage to anyone else.

She was dragged from the court leaving only three now. It went on from there Rukia was finally taken out from a shot that bounced off the ground and curved to hit her.

"Okay time to show this woman that we make the best team," Kurumu said to Mizore who nodded. "Come and bring it, when we get the ball we'll teach her."

The ball missed her as she dodged it, she was about to gloat before Mizore yelled out a warning. It was too late anyway as she was hit from behind and fell face first into the ground. The ball had bounced off the wall and hit her in the back of the head. Kurumu twitched a few times although there would be a large bump on her head later when she woke up. Mizore looked as the ball rolled back to their new teacher as she picked it up.

"Can I just quit?" Mizore asked hoping for an easy way out of this.

"Nope," Yoruichi said before throwing the ball one last time.

**-Teacher's Offices-**

Kisuke happily sat down at his new desk it felt nice being a teacher it was kind of like being a captain again. All those people looking up to him for knowledge and him teaching them what they needed to know. It was one of the things he missed about his old life. Oh sure he missed his old lab and the funding he used to have as well. It was something that he had forgotten about and it was just nice doing it again.

He saw Yoruichi sit down on his desk, "So how was your first day."

He only grinned in response at first, "You know this is fun, I'm glad we did this to fill in the time between Ichigo and his friends. Plus I was just thinking how this was like being a captain. Remember what it was like?"

"The reports, the endless training, dealing with politics of the divisions, oh and let's not forget the paperwork."

Urahara just waved it off, "Not that, I never liked that stuff about being a captain, or the paperwork."

"Kisuke when have you ever done paperwork? You only did it a few times when you were under my command and when you became a captain I know you had Hiyori do it for you." She smirked at him. If he thought that she didn't know everything about him then he was wrong she thought.

"Okay you caught me, although at least you don't deal with the homework that I'll have to mark but what I'm getting at is the teaching part. The part where we shape and mould young minds for the future. I always did enjoy that part of the job." He looked out at the window at all the happy young students. So full of young and full of energy with their whole future ahead of them.

Yoruichi thought about it and she remembered her time with Soifon, those had been good times and it was nice to teach again. Plus it was a lot of fun too, although next class she would change things up a bit to go a bit easier on them. They deserved it after all given how hard they worked, then again they had been properly motivated.

"Ah so are you two the new teaching staff we're getting?" A sexy female voice asked. Both looked to see the math teacher Kagome Ririko, also known to by the male students as most likely the hottest teacher of the school. It was hard for young men not to be enchanted by her long hair, large chest and the large round rimmed classes made her the perfect image of the stereotypical fantasy teacher look.

"Ah yes we are and you are?" Kisuke asked her.

"Kagome Ririko, math teacher." She replied smiling.

"Ah well this is Yoruichi Shihoin she's teaching the girls' gym and I'm Kisuke Urahara, I'm teaching the science classes."

"Ah science, I do so enjoy classes that stimulate the intellect," she sighed. "That's why I love math, it's so complex and yet so simple. Everything has to work together just right or it won't work at all."

"And very important," Urahara said honestly. "I mean what kind of scientist would I be if I couldn't do math? Without it a lot of things would never have been done and it's important to teach it. I can't think of a day when I don't use mathematics."

She would have to check though. "Yes that's why I love to see what my students can so. Like when I ask what the tangent of 45 to see which ones-"

"One." He said instantly cutting her off.

She blinked at how quick that was and the fact that he was right. That was a test question she had prepared for her students so she knew the answer. "Wow that was fast, I'm surprised you knew that. How about...89?" She was giving a random one but she really didn't expect a real answer.

"Fifty-nine point two-eight-nine-nine-six-one-six-tree-zero...well it goes on to thirty decimal numbers so I won't finish."

There was no way he knew that, she checked her calculator on her desk to be sure. She was shocked to find that he had got it right, in fact her own calculator didn't even go up to thirty places. He had just calculated that tangent in his head something she thought was impossible. Even she couldn't do that.

"Oh how wonderful," She said as she surprised everyone by sitting in his lap. "You know it's so nice to meet someone as smart as you are." She leaned in close to him. If there was one thing that Kagome found sexy it was intelligence. She just loved smart men, well that and S&M but that could go hand in hand. It was why she loved to increase the intelligence of her students, especially the male ones.

If only to make more smart sexy men for the future and it looked like this new teacher might be intelligence. "You know...I don't suppose if I needed a hand with checking the students test answers I could get you to help me?" She asked playfully.

Yoruichi looked at the scene slightly amused but also not sure she liked the way that teacher was looking at Urahara. Or the fact she was sitting in his lap and he wasn't doing a thing about it. She was about to say something when a hand landed on her shoulder. She looked to see a large well built man.

"Ah so you're the new gym teacher," He smiled at her. "I'm Okuto Kotsubo gym teacher for the male students now I guess, nice to meet you."

"Ah yes, I've heard about you." She said simply and which was true she heard all about him, both sides of the story that is and she didn't like what she heard.

"All good I hope." He grinned at her, he had to admit she was an exotic beauty and he was hoping that both being gym teachers they could find some common interests. Maybe he could convince her to go out on a date.

"Not really." She said simply.

His face darkened. "Hey if you're listening to those rumors about me and some student I can tell you that little b-" he never finished the sentence as she elbowed him in the gut. He doubled over and fell to the ground getting the attention of both Urahara and Ririko.

The door to the office slid open as Shizuka Nekonome was leading a woman in her early thirties with long black hair. "And this is the teacher's offices. You're desk should be right here." Shizuka noticed the gym teacher on the ground. "What happened to him?"

"I think he ate something bad," Yoruichi said ignoring the fact that the math teacher was still on Urahara. "So who is this?"

The teacher bowed slightly, "Hello I'm Hanabi Hinami, I'm the new art teacher here."

"Oh that's good we needed a new one since last year." Ririko stated remembering what happened to their old one.

"What happened to that one?" Urahara asked her. Although he was enjoying having a beautiful woman on his lap he was keeping his hands off. The slight rise in Yoruichi's spirit pressure was enough warning that she wasn't too pleased for some reason. No one else would have noticed but he knew her since childhood, he could tell the slightest change in her power a dozen feet away.

"Oh she did some very bad things and was arrested," the math teacher said with a shrug. "But that's so boring, tell me more about what you can do with that lovely brain of yours."

"I think I'm going to be sick," Yoruichi muttered darkly under her breath.

While this was going on Ichigo got back into his room. He went immediately slumped down onto his bed when he got in. This whole day had been one long day for him. The Kendo club hadn't gone well either, he was so distracted that he still felt a few bruises. Although this made others think they were getting better, it was just that Ichigo's mind hadn't been into it. There would be hell to pay later though he was sure of that. He sighed as he saw Kon's mod soul still out, he was tempted to just keep him like that but it wasn't fair. He would put him back...tomorrow.

Of course his phone just had to ring at that point he had it in his pocket of his jacket and flipped it open before seeing who was calling.

"Yeah?" he asked lazily.

"What the hell were you thinking!" Yelled Tatsuki's voice from the phone, he bolted straight up hearing his childhood friend's angry voice.

"Tatsuki? What is it?" Ichigo asked confused.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about, you walking in on Orihime! Do I have to come down there and kick your ass!" Tatsuki's voice yelled out so loud he had to pull the phone away. He palmed his face, apparently Orihime had talked to Tatsuki about the incident.

"I knew this day was going to suck," He muttered as he prepared himself for a very long conversation.

**-Hueco Mundo-**

Once again the Privaron were gathered in the throne room, all had been eagerly awaiting this. Finally their king had woken up from his slumber so maybe they could get some action done. So far things had been boring. Septima had been in a foul mood ever since her agent had failed to report back, she just hoped that none of the others had tried what she did. Or worse, that their own agents had been sent and had intercepted hers. The last thing she needed was for one of them to show their king that she hadn't listened to his orders.

Demonio himself was still feeling the effects of his sleep, he hated going into these cycles of gorging himself and then sleeping. Because he was a vasto lord he had to keep eating in order to keep his strength up. He was a bit more unique than other vasto lords, mainly because of his origins but it was a weakness he had long tried to overcome. He had been deep asleep when Aizen took power so he had missed out on that event. So when he woke up and found things had changed it was time to finally gain power for himself.

The old king was gone and so was Aizen that left a power vacuum just right for him. He shifted slightly in his throne, already the hunger was starting to creep up, he could fight it off for awhile but it would take eating a yokai to finally free him of this cursed hunger. Even other hollows didn't have the same hunger as him, so it wasn't like they knew it. Ever since his death he had been plague by this hunger and it only seemed to get worse over time.

Looking down at those below him he knew that he needed them to follow him, if they ever suspected that he was nearly defenceless when he slept, any one of them would kill him. So he had to make them submit to his will, make them believe he was so powerful they didn't stand a chance, which was technically true. When awake he could kill any and all of them. He offered power if they could get him some yokai to feed on and he could in theory give them more; he just never tried this out. For years he had tried to find yokai in the human world, they were too hard to find and those few that left for soul society were not what he needed. He needed the living kind, only the living energy could finally give him what he needed.

"What if your reports?" He asked them knowing that many things could have changed.

"Well my lord," Demetrio stepped forward, "the little special project of mine is coming along. If we need his strength he should be up and running in a matter of time."

"That weakling should have been left to die," Demitri smirked at him. "He lost and he should die for it. Besides he's too uncontrollable we should just kill him now while we can."

"I never much really cared for him anyway," Septima said tapping her foot. "Always so much ego on that one, always called me names too. I'm glad he was beaten by that shinigami like that. But what are we going to do about that disturbance in the dessert?"

"What disturbance?" The king asked narrowing his slit red eyes.

Adalberto stepped forward with a slight bow, "We have had reports of a group of hollow that seem to refuse to be commanded. We have no idea who is leading this group but they seem to be gathering more followers, some from basic hollows to even Arrancar."

"This will not be tolerated," Demonio slammed his fist onto the throne. He was the ruler here and he would see to it that his will was the only will of the land. "Take a group of soldiers with you and crush this force, make it known that this is the fate of those that don't follow me. Take Septima with you as well."

She was about to argue the point, she didn't want to go traveling around in the dessert she hated it and how sand got into everything. But one look from her master made her bow her head in acceptance didn't meant she was happy about it.

"Now as for the new feeding ground, I think it's time we sent more powerful forces." The king looked to Demitri. "You are send a group and I want to know what is on the other side and how they are being defeated. Send in the Gillians if you must but I will have answers."

"Of course my lord," he bowed.

**-Okake-**

Sitting in the nurses office was Kurumu, Moka, Orihime, Rukia, Mizore and Yukari. Orihime was still out of it although the others weren't so lucky. They had various ice packs and bandages on them at least until Orihime was awake so she could heal them all. The rest of the girls of that class had already been looked at and gone off to rest.

Already the legend of the dodge ball demon goddess was going around the school.

"Murph murrm ma mee mer!" Kurumu yelled out or tried to as most of her head and face was wrapped up in bandages.

"I agree," Mizore stated.

"You understood that?" Moka questioned who was placing an ice pack on her head.

"I'm going to get her, she said." Mizore translated for the rest of them. Kurumu went into a long winded complain about something. So they all looked to the snow woman for an interpretation. "She said a few things I shouldn't repeat for anyone too young to hear it."

"What, me?" Yukari asked.

Mizore looked at her for a moment, "Okay, sure."

"It's too bad that her mouth was wrapped up, what's she going to do for dinner?" Rukia asked wishing she knew enough medical kido to help out. When she got sent back to soul society she was going to look into taking lessons from the Fourth Division. Having to rely on Orihime all the time for healing was a bit unfair to her plus she wouldn't always be around either.

"MUH!" Kurumu's eyes watered as anime tears fell she didn't want to miss dinner. She had only woken up with all this stuff on her and she didn't even know for how long she had to wear them.

"Oh she could just take them off. I placed them on her when she was unconscious." Yukari said smiling.

"MHA!" Kurumu glared at the young witch.

"Yukari-chan why would you do that?" Moka asked as she saw Kurumu trying to rip off all the bandages.

"How else can I make her stop talking for any length of time?" Yukari said honestly.

"I should remember that," Mizore stated thinking about using this to keep the big boobed succubus quiet more in the future.

"What's it! You're both are dead!" Kurumu yelled out jumping at the two of them having finally removed all the bandages.

"W-Wait we shouldn't fight." Moka pleaded with them this was the nurse's office they shouldn't fight here anyway.

Rukia placed a hand on the vampire's shoulder, "Just let them, by the time they're done hopefully Orihime will be up and she can fix whatever more injuries they give each other." The little shinigami sighed. Sometimes it was like being around several Renji's or anyone else that came out of the eleventh division. Or maybe the two third seats of her own division who acted a lot like them. Actually...there was a lot of infighting in the divisions now that she thought about it. It suddenly became clear that it was amazing things got done despite it all. Watching the three girls she could at least be thankful they weren't going all out but they would have a few new bruises when they were done.

**Next up Chapter 20: Field Trip Disaster**


	20. Field Trip Disaster

**Bleached Vampire**

**Chapter 20: Field Trip Disaster**

All of the second year students were told that their classes would be cancelled today for a special field trip. No one knew anything other than that, what was strange was that they were taking the bus to the far side of the forest near the school. Although for some reason Nekome was the only teacher among them as well.

"What do you guys think this is about?" Rukia asked her friends. "I mean isn't this a bit odd to cancel classes for this?" Given that she and the others of her group had only been students for a month she had no idea if this was the kind of thing that normally went on in the school.

"It is a little strange," Moka said thinking about it. "I think I do remember the second years going off for a day once last year, but I don't remember what for. It's just too bad Kokoa couldn't come with us."

"I think she's perfectly happy back at the school," Rukia told her. "She wanted to train with Yoruichi some more."

"I wonder how she's doing?" Tsukune said out loud.

**-Underground training area-**

"Get back here you damn woman!" Kokoa yelled out as she chased Yoruichi with her bat turned into a long sword. "I swear I'll catch up to you and skin you alive!"

Yoruichi only laughed as she kept her distance. "You're a hundred years too young to be making claims like that." She easily dodged a blow and quickly took one of the ribbons from her hair leaving only one pigtail on her head. "Oh look at what I got, if you want it back you'll have to do better than this."

Kokoa steamed with anger as she drew on more and more yokai energy. "I'm going to make you eat that ribbon!" She charged forward even faster now. "I'm going to beat you, and Ichigo, and finally show my sister that I'm her equal!"

**-Yokai Academy Field-**

Everyone had gotten off the bus when it stopped as their teacher set up a table for them to gather in front of. "Well now I'm glad to see that we're all here," Nekonome said smiling at everyone. "We are here for a very special field trip training exercise."

"Wait a training exercise?" A random student asked.

"That's right," She pulled out a large picture. "Today we're going after a very special plant that is now in season. This here is the Monster Dorian plant." The image was of a ghastly looking thing, it was round with the skin that looked like a pineapple, only with several mouths and long slimy tongues coming out of each mouth.

"That…is what we're after," Ichigo said with a deadpan expression along with most of his group of friends and Tsukune. "What are we supposed to do with it?"

"You eat them," Mizore stated surprising them all. "They are actually pretty tasty."

This caused the humans and Shinigami to look a little green, they were actually supposed to eat that thing? It didn't look the least bit tasty or that it would be easy to catch either. It wasn't every day that a plant could bite you back after all.

Nekonome took out of a box a prepared one and cut it in half with a clever. "This little thing is rare to find but as you can see the smell is delicious. Just being this close and smelling the sweet scent of its dark red flesh is making my stomach growl."

Tsukune chuckled a little nervously. "I guess this is to be expected of yokai plants right?" He turned to see all of the female yokai looking the sight with longing and in a couple were slightly drooling. "You're kidding? You girls actually want one of those!"

"Does it really taste any good?" Orihime asked innocently enough.

"Oh yeah it's great, it's one of the most delicious things you can eat," Moka sighed. "It's been years since I got to try one."

"Alright class," the teacher said as everyone's attention moved onto her. "I want you to get into groups of no less then four, remember that the woods are home to lots of dangerous plants and animals so be careful. Also be sure to be back here in three hours."

Uryu sighed it was a good thing he brought his backpack, he wasn't sure what kind of field trip this was going to be but he didn't feel ready without all his gear. He had a few supplies as well as his Quincy weapons stashed away just in case. There were still hollows and he wasn't one to take chances.

"Well looks like we're going in groups," Kurumu stated as her mind started to work on something. "Come one let's take a look this way, no one else is going and it might be best to not search the same areas as others."

They currently went off in one direction, they continued this way until they were the only ones around the area. At least that they could see, but after fifteen minutes of walking they hadn't seen a single Dorian. No one was even sure where you would find those things or even if they would find them going this way.

"So just how far should we go?" Ichigo asked anyone that could answer it. "I mean if we keep going in just one direction we'll only cover a certain area right?"

"So what, you want to split up?" Rukia asked him.

Ichigo shrugged, "Why not? We can cover more ground that way, although personally I could care less about catching one of those things."

"He might have an idea about that," Moka said thinking on it. She looked around and starting thinking. "If we go into groups of two and spread out it will give us more chances. Plus we can always just come back here later."

Kurumu suddenly thought of something, she locked eyes with Moka and tilted her head in the directions of Ichigo and Orihime. The two of them had been acting odd for awhile now so now was the perfect chance for some alone time. Moka caught on, given her own little work on trying to give Orihime a chance with Ichigo. The whole changing incident might have slowed it down, maybe if she could get them alone together it might help things out. Moka and grabbed Tsukune suddenly pulling him close.

"Okay, then Tsukune and myself will go." Moka said happily.

Kurumu did the same with Uryu which was a surprise to the Quincy, "I'll go with Uryu, I figure he's smart enough to help out."

"Why should Moka get to go with Tsukune?" Mizore asked not liking that her friend and rival in love was going to be alone with him for an extended period of time. She was already a little too far behind as it was and wanted to get some progress for herself.

Yukari was a bit torn, on the one hand she would love to go with both Tsukune and Moka but she saw an opportunity for them to get closer. If they could get together it would make her plans on joining them all the more easier. At least in her mind it did, so she was a bit split.

"Well Moka got it first," Kurumu stated. "You're fault for being too slow, how about you just go with Chad then?"

Mizore considered that, the tall boy was nice to hang around with at least. She was used to being silent and he was kind of the same, only saying things that were usually important and nothing unnecessary. It was nice to be around someone like that and didn't talk all the time, unlike a certain succubus she could name.

Rukia smiled down at Yukari, "Come on you can come with me then Yukari-chan." That seemed to brighten the girl up some as Rukia had also unknowingly gone alone with Kurumu and Moka's secret plan.

This left Ichigo and Orihime as the only ones out and it didn't fully register until the others were walking off. Now they took a moment to share a look between them, Orihime didn't know how this came to be, it was just still slightly embarrassing to be around him. She swallowed nervously as she looked in a direction the others hadn't gone in.

"S-should we go this way?" She asked him.

"Uh...yeah sure," He tried to shrug but was just wondering how this had happened. So they walked off not sure where they were going. To say that the walk was a little tense would be putting it right. The two of them still found it hard to look the other in the eyes and the silence was starting to get to them. After awhile Ichigo couldn't stand it anymore and was thinking about what to say to her.

"K-Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime's panicked wail caught his attention.

He turned around to see not only the plant they were looking for but it had snuck up behind Orihime and its long tongues were all over her body now. He saw a few wrapping around her, going under her clothing and even one going under her skirt.

"Get it off, it's touching me in funny places!" Orihime asked of him trying to get it off her.

Ichigo for that moment saw red as the thing was basically groping her. He quickly grabbed the thing with his hand and pulled with all his strength. It came off her as he threw it into the trunk of a tree. "You can go to hell!" He yelled out as it splattered over the tree. He quickly looked to Orihime who looked a little shaken up.

"Are you okay?"

"I-I think so," She held her arms to herself. She really didn't enjoy that and she was surprised to find Ichigo's arm around her holding her close. She blushed but tried to hide it, it felt nice being held like this.

"Let's go find the others, I'm sick of this hunt." Ichigo looked back at the bloody remains of the Dorian he hoped the others didn't have the same problems.

"Kyaa! Get it off me!" Kurumu shouted as she had gotten into the same fate as Orihime. Several blue bolts shot out and cut all the tongues off the plant. It fell to the ground leaving Kurumu to try and take the tongues off her body. "Why does this kind of thing always seem to happen to me?" She was nearly in tears at this.

"I'm going to need to take a shower now," She pulled out any of the offending things out of her clothing that were still stuck. She even had to pull one out of her cleavage.

Uryu tried not to look as she did so, he walked over to the plant. It looked like it was trying to roll itself away. He placed his foot on it to keep it from moving. "So this is what we were after then."

Kurumu stormed to the thing and took it in her hands, bringing it up to eye level. She wasn't sure if it had eyes or even ears but at the moment she was too pissed to care. "I am going to enjoy eating you."

With Mizore and Chad they walked through the woods but so far nothing happened, it was a fairly quiet and calm walk in the woods for them. Well, a few of the more vicious plants did try to bother them. Those ended up either frozen or Chad gave them a good hit. Rukia and Yukari has a similar encounter, leaving only scorched ones or those knocked silly by suddenly appearing metal objects that fell from the sky.

Eventually most of them decided to walk back to the meeting place, Kurumu happily holding the offending Dorian like a prize, now that it was 'disarmed' it couldn't anything to her. "Hey look what I got!" She held it up in the air for everyone to see.

"Aww, why did big boobs have to be the one to get it?" Yukari said slightly depressed she hadn't gotten one herself.

"Because I picked Uryu as my partner," Kurumu smiled proudly even Uryu seemed a bit smug. Although he never voiced any boasting about himself normally he did like to show that a Quincy were superior at times. Especially when it came to showing it off to certain loud mouthed substitute shinigami.

"Hey, where's Tsukune and Moka?" Mizore noticed that those two weren't here. She got the feeling that if the pink haired vampire took this moment to have her way with Tsukune, she would freeze her as soon as she caught up with her rival.

Suddenly a high pitched girl's scream was heard, there was some yelling and a large rumbling sound.

"What was that?" Rukia asked looking around.

"It came from this direction," Ichigo said and then cursed. "Damn it, wasn't that the way they went?"

Without needing to say anything else they all ran towards the sounds by the time they got there, Moka was in the arms of a giant Dorian plant. Tsukune was holding an arm from being swatted away from the giant plant.

"The hell is that!" Ichigo yelled out.

"Oh no!" Yukari suddenly remembered something about Dorian she read awhile ago. "The Dorians we've seen are just the little ones. They lure in other creatures to the main plant!"

"Damn it," Ichigo pulled out his soul badge as his body fell away his shinigami form now present. Rukia popped in her own mod soul from the 'soul candy' pez dispenser she carried. Her gigai now carried off Ichigo's body somewhere safer into the trees. Thankfully the mod soul knew by now to do this without being told to.

"Tsukune, help me!" Moka cried out as she was suddenly swallowed by the large creature's mouth.

"Moka-san!" Tsukune cried out.

"That's it," Ichigo pulled his sword out and got ready, "Getsuga Ten-OW!"

Rukia had quickly stopped him by ramming her elbow into his gut. "Idiot! Don't use that when she's in there, you have no idea where she is, what if you hit her?"

Ichigo hadn't thought about it and now wondered if he could even swing his sword without worrying about cutting her inside of it. Uryu had his bow but he was looking for some kind of weak spot that he could hit. He was unfamiliar with this creature and where the stomach and vital areas even were. He wasn't even sure this thing had organs as it was supposed to be a plant after all.

Tsukune couldn't believe this had happened, he had been alone with Moka. He had been enjoying himself with her, with no interruptions and suddenly they had found one of the Dorian plants. She had looked so happy and then suddenly things took a turn for the worst. That thing had came out of the ground out of nowhere and attacked them. Tsukune had tried to get to Moka but he had just been swatted away like nothing.

Already his friends were getting ready to save Moka but what could he do? He was still trying to learn how to harness his powers. He couldn't just call on them at will, but he needed to save her. Tsukune balled his fist in frustration. If he only had his 'power' as a human to rely on for now, then that's what he would do. He hadn't thought when he jumped to save her so why should he do the same again? With that he rushed forward, not hearing the warnings of the others.

The creature's mouth was wide open and so he jumped into it, hoping it wouldn't bite down on him. The others were shocked to see him actually jump into the thing's mouth like that.

"The hell is he thinking!" Kurumu shouted out. "That idiot will get himself eaten!"

"We don't have much time then," Ichigo yelled out. "I say we chop away at the limbs and keep at it until we cut this thing open."

"Wait what's that?" Yukari pointed to where the 'stomach' area was as it was bulging out, the plant was moving as though in pain. Then suddenly bursting out of the stomach was Inner Moka with Tsukune in her arms, her rosario in his hands.

She landed as she looked back on the disgusting creature, "That was most unpleasant." She looked down to see Tsukung coughing up a few bits of the creature he swallowed. She had to admit the boy was either stupid or brave. This was the second time he had saved both herself and the other Moka, by putting his life on the line. Perhaps there was hope for him yet.

Unfortunately for them, this was only the start of things. Suddenly there was a large pressure in the area and a huge cracking sound from the sky. They looked up in shock to see what looked to be an actual large crack forming. It looked like someone breaking through a wall but it was just sitting there in midair. Then suddenly two huge white hands were seen as they gripped the edges. They started to pull open the hole, and then a huge masked face could be seen. The mask had a long nose on it coving the entire front face. There was no expression or anything could be seen from either the mask or behind it. The entire body was black with a massive hole in the center.

"Damn it, what's a Gillian doing here!" Rukia shouted out. She remembered the first time she had ever seen the creature, it had terrified her but she wasn't as weak as she was back then. She had taken on Arrancars and Espada so this shouldn't be as big a problem. But there was just something about the size of it. As large as a six story building at least as he towered over them, the psychological effect was always there.

But why was it here? Maybe all the yokai and them in such an isolated spot had been picked up by it. She hadn't thought that something like this could happen; she berated herself for not thinking ahead. All the students away from the school would stand out in the middle of nowhere especially while battling. All that energy being thrown around, it was most likely they could have actually drawn them here by accident.

"T-That's a hollow!" Tsukune shouted out. It was a true monster, something like that shouldn't be seen outside of a Godzilla film.

Rukia nodded her head looking at it. "Yes that's a Gillian, a Menos class hollow. It's formed when hundreds of hollows combine and merge into them. They aren't too smart, more like animals really but they're powerful, much more powerful than anything you've seen so far." Rukia gritted her teeth. If the Menos were starting to come into this world that changed things, simple hollows they could deal with. But if more powerful hollows started to show up, especially that Ichigo no longer seemed to be able to use his hollow powers, things could get bad. Even she was only just able to beat an Espada and had nearly died in the attempt.

If more Menos or even Arrancar showed up, things might not go as well depending on the numbers they might face.

"Ichigo!" Rukia shouted at him, he was still a captain class shinigami so he could still fight a Gillian.

"On it, bankai!" Ichigo shouted out as he changed and flew up to meet the hollow.

The others could only watch in wide eyed terror, they had been told about hollows but seeing something like this was just unbelievable. Even Inner Moka who had been fighting hollows and other yokai had never seen anything so large in her life. For the first time in her life she had doubt, in herself and in her abilities. It tasted like acid in her mouth and stomach to admit that much to herself. She watched Ichigo rush up to meet the creature and vowed to catch up to him.

The large hollow was preparing a cero, one that would have made a large hole in the ground if it hit. It launched the attack but Ichigo managed to intercept it. He fired his getsuga tensho, the massive black energy from his blade hit the cero. There was a large explosion as the energies collided, blinding people for a moment, and then the next Ichigo was up to the mask of the Gillian. He roared as he brought his blade down, using another getsuga tensho to slice through the hollow.

"Hell yeah!" Kurumu shouted pumping a fist in victory. "Wow, looks like he might be a lot stronger than you after all." She grinned over at Moka.

Moka sent a glare to the blue haired teenager. "You want to fight?"

"Uh...no, I'm okay," Kurumu held up her hands nervously stepping back.

Rukia was thankful that was all over or at least she thought it was until she sensed a powerful hollow presence. She turned just in time to see three hollows suddenly appearing in front of them. They were human shape but the way they looked they weren't normal hollows. They were more human in appearance although larger. Her eyes widened as she realized that they were Adjuchas. This was really bad, they were the next level of Menos class.

"Everyone scatter!" Rukia shouted out not sure how well they could do.

"So shinigami," The middle one, a larger green one with a slim build spoke up first. "This will explain a lot to the boss."

"This does explain a few things," the other nodded, he had more of a bird like mask on his face. "Good thing we sent in the Gillian first for a distraction. So should we grab a few or just fight them and then take them?"

"I say fight," The largest said as he disappeared and reappeared in front of Rukia trying to slam his fist down into her skull. She managed to flash step away as she called on her sword, a moment later she fired a blast of ice at the hollow.

His fist was caught in the blast as he roared out, smashing the ice with his free hand. "I'm going to kill you for that little girl."

"You leave Rukia-san alone," Yukari shouted out as she called on her magic. A pan fell and hit him on the head but it only bounced off.

"You're kidding right?" The hollow sneered at her then a large spiked metal ball slammed into his head. This actually cracked his mask as he stumbled. He roared out as he glared at the girl and rushed at her. They were told that the new hollows in charged wanted these yokai. Didn't mean they couldn't be roughed up first.

Rukia cursed wondering what was taking Ichigo so long, she cast a look and noticed that more Gillians were trying to break through and he was fighting them off. That wasn't good, Ichigo was their strongest fighter. She tried to get ahead of the hollow but it held too much of a lead on her.

"Know your place!" Moka cried out as a flying kick dropped down from the sky. Her foot smashing into the hollows head and mask. It was sent head first into the ground as its momentum carried it forward still. It actually skipped a few times before coming to a rest. Moka stood proud looking at the hollow as it slowly got back up. She could feel the power coming off this thing but she wasn't going to show any fear. Her pride as a vampire wouldn't allow her to, plus if someone saw fear then they would think they could just walk all over you.

"You little white haired witch," the hollow said looking at her. There was a small crack on the mask but it was slowly regenerating. "I'm going to break those legs of yours."

The others were already dealing with the two other Adjuchas.

"You got something that can kill them right?" Kurumu asked hopefully.

"I do but I need to position them just right," Uryu pulled out several steel items from the small backpack he had. These were Seele Schneider, although when used they looked like swords with a blade of spirit energy he could also fire them like arrows.

"Just tell me where you need him," Kurumu grinned.

Mizore found herself facing the other hollow with Tsukune and Orihime. Orihime threw up a shield as the hollow tried to attack the two humans. Mizore for her part wouldn't let that go unanswered. She charged forward her hands turning into ice and fired several ice blades at her opponent.

Those that didn't just bounce off, scratched the hollow as he looked at her irritated. Then before she knew it he was gone. Before she could react he was in front of her and knocked her away with a back hand to her face. She cried out as she felt blood and put a hand to her face. She was cut, looking closely she could see tiny little barbs on the hollows arms and hands.

"Getting in close to me is like running your flesh over razor wire," He smirked at her as he went to deliver a punch to her. She hadn't expected to be so overwhelmed in such a short time. She had forgotten that these were stronger than the hollows she had faced and let herself think that such a light attack would have worked.

She saw the fist nearly her and then suddenly a form was before her. Chad had appeared out of nowhere and gripped the arm between his own hollow like arm and his ribs. With his left he gripped the hollow and threw him away. He looked down at her, "Are you okay?"

She nodded but then noticed the gashes on his side. His arm was protected but his side hadn't been. "You're hurt."

He looked down almost like he hadn't noticed the injury, "I've been hurt worse. But we got more important things." He looked up to see the hollow getting ready for fire a cero at them. Chad threw up his arm, the shield now formed as he got ready to take the attack. "I'll need a distraction for one moment."

"That I can do," she said getting on her feet, one hand placed on her wound.

"Eat this!" The hollow shouted out as he fired his cero. The red ball of energy flew out as Chad's arm took the blast. There was smoke everywhere and for a moment the hollow thought that he had killed him. The guy couldn't be that strong, he felt human, well mostly human. There was something oddly familiar about the tall boy's powers.

"My turn," Came several voices at once.

The hollow was surprised to see several versions of the girl he had wounded all around him now. They were Mizore's ice clones. They charged and he attacked in kind, only he found out that each time he destroyed one, they would form ice on his body. Then would latch onto him and turn into solid ice. They were keeping him immobilized he realized.

"Brazo Izquierda del Diablo," Chad's voice was heard as he was unharmed. His left arm was now turning into a white and red armoured form as he ran at the hollow. Electrical energy seemed to dance along his hand and arm as he closed in.

"La Muerte!" He shouted as his left fist hammered home. The ground shook as a giant skull shaped image was created in the ground as he killed the hollow.

The hollow that Uryu and Kurumu were facing was a bit more difficult. It was fast and was hard for Uyru to get a solid hit on. Kurumu flew up and tried to attack at close range but he was just as fast while in the air. Although he couldn't fly he could suddenly appear and disappear at will.

"Stand still!" Kurumu yelled out as she tried to claws his mask off.

"I have a better idea," He said as he disappeared and then reappeared behind her. "How about you just die!" His fist was sent into her back and out through her chest. She made a gurgle sound with a cough as blood came out of her mouth.

"Kurumu!" Uryu shouted out trying to shoot another Seele Schneider at him. He missed as the hollow reappeared and grabbed the Quincy by the neck holding him up.

"This is too easy," He proclaimed dropping Kurumu's sill form onto the ground.

Uryu smiled at him, "You're right it is too easy or haven't you figured that out yet?"

"What?"

Suddenly the air shimmered around him as he saw the Quincy and yokai girl vanish but appear away from him. Kurumu had been holding up her arms and now dropped them, some sweat forming on her brow from the amount of power she had been putting into her illusion. Also around him were the energized Seel Schneiders.

Uryu had to admit that he was impressed with the girl's illusions abilities, he hadn't seen what it was but she had managed to keep him in the right area while he set up his trap. Although it felt a bit one sided this was a hollow and all hollows were to be fought and killed. This was his Quincy oath to the world. He took out a small silver device, this was an item he used to house tremendous amounts of spirit energy.

"Got ya with a Kurumu special," She gloated as she stuck her tongue out at the hollow and pulled her lower eyelid down at the same time.

"Now to finish this," Uryu threw the item as it hit one of the swords in the ground. Suddenly all the energy was released inside of the sword pattered around the hollow. A huge blast of energy erupted basically vaporizing it in and instant.

Kurumu was suspired that such a small thing could do it, there was literally a tall pillar of blasting energy behind Uryu as he turned to face her. With his back to the energy and the way he stood there, tall, confident with just a bit of arrogance. She had to admit, he looked kind of cool in that moment.

Back with Moka and Rukia, the two had been trying to keep the last of the Adjuchas at bay but the guy was a slippery one. Rukia tried to freeze it but this hollow was playing things more carefully. Moka herself was trying to fight but although she was breathing hard, she hadn't managed to put a major tend in her foe. This irritated her to no ends, she was one of the strongest monsters and yet here she was having trouble. She had been shown that she wasn't at the top of the mountain but still have much more to climb. Well she would climb higher, she had seen how far she had to go and she would do it.

The hollow however seeing his two companions defeated and the last of the Gillians being finished off knew a lost cause when he saw one.

"Damn, you're lucky you got powerful allies girl," he said to Moka. "But the new rulers of Las Noches will not let you get away with this and you'll feel their wrath."

"Stop him!" Rukia shouted out knowing what was going to happen next but it was too late. The last hollow opened a portal and quickly went through it. It closed as soon as it was through and that was it. "Damn…this isn't good." Rukia thought over the words that it had said. There were new rulers over the hollows this would be some valued information to Soul Society.

She looked up to see Ichigo coming back down, he had finished up as well and the hole the Gillians made was slowly closing back up without the massive hollows keeping it open.

After everything had been settled down and Orihime healing those injured, they all returned to the school bus with their Dorian plants that they were able to salvage from the area. When they got back they noticed a lot of students injured, while they hadn't run into the hollows they had run into the many large and dangerous animals that roamed this part of the forest. Many students were talking about the strange hole and the large creature that appeared. It was too good to hope no one noticed but honestly, how could you not notice something the size of a five story building?

At any rate it would be something they all agreed would have to be dealt with later. So far rumors were going around although the Newspaper Club were in a bit of a tough spot. It was their duty to report the news and people would look for them to figure out what was going on. The problem was that they couldn't tell the truth. They would have to come up with something that wouldn't go against their principles.

But that was something for another day, now the girls were preparing the Dorian plants to eat, although they were all for it the humans and Shinigami of the group didn't look forward to it. The things insides looked like blood and smelt like it as well.

"Oh man how can they eat that stuff?" Ichigo asked looking slightly sick at the scene.

"I don't know," Tsukune sighed. Already the girls had tried to get them to eat some, for himself he was nearly force feed. It had tasted as good as it looked and smelt, that is to say, pretty bad. He might not be able to eat solid foods for the rest of the day.

"This is kind of tasty," Orihime said as the only one of the non-yokai actually eating the fruit monster.

"We shouldn't be surprised about that," Rukia sweat dropped. Even if Orihime was one of her closest of friends even Rukia couldn't understand the girl's strange taste.

**-Headmaster's Office-**

The Exorcist, Tenmei Mikogami was waiting patiently behind his desk. He was just finishing up reviewing the events of the second year field trip exercise when he heard a knock at his door. He called them to enter. The white robed man looked up to see his young assistant Ruby leading in Kisuke Urahara, still in his teaching clothing.

"My my, what a gloomy office," The ex-Shinigami stated looking around the dark office. "You really should consider some lighter tones around, I get the feeling I'm not welcome just by stepping through the door."

"I prefer it this way, makes the students who come to me feel like they are in serious trouble," the man smirked.

Urahara nodded his head to the point; he also wondered how the man made his glasses give that creepy glow effect. It was something he could use to have a lot of fun with later, oh well, something for another time he figured. "Well I must say that I want to thank you for the teaching positions, it is making our job a lot easier without sneaking around the school."

The Exorcist chuckled, "Of course, we needed a few extra bodies on the teaching staff anyway. Although do they know all the reasons why you are here?"

"I didn't feel the need to tell them," Urahara shrugged with a smile on his face. "They have enough to worry about, plus there is nothing they can do about it anyway. The hollows keep getting into this area past the barrier you have and only someone like myself can figure out how they do it. None of the children are equipped to deal with this issue so there is no need to involve them."

"As I also felt," The head of the school agreed. There really was no point in handing out useless information. "So what have you concluded and where is your partner?"

"Ah she's still doing some of the leg work," Urahara told him although she had seemed a little grumpy after meeting the other teachers. But he didn't feel he needed to know that. "Yoruichi-san's glasses are specially made by me. They are in fact advanced scanners that scan everything she looks at. So she's walking the area using them to get all kinds of useful information for me."

"I've also been studying your seal chamber where I was told you had some issues once." He had to admit the seal room was impressive. He felt he could learn much from studying it and the seal.

Now it was Ruby who nodded, "Yes the former school president tried to destroy the seal that kept our school separate from the human world. We were nearly exposed by the event but were able to stabilize the barrier back before it collapsed completely."

"It was shortly after that even that the hollows started to show up," Urahara finished off as he got a thoughtful look on his face. "I'm not sure, as I still need to collect much more data. But I do believe that event and the hasty patch job on the barrier resulted in imperfections."

"Oh? I hadn't noticed any and I am a master of seals and created the barrier," the Headmaster said. He had gone over the barrier plenty of times to ensure it was working and as far as he knew, the barrier was holding strong.

"Ah but you were only looking at its main purpose, to keep the human world and this world separate." Urahara told him. "You see there are also other realms such as Soul Society and Hueco Mundo, the barrier was never intended to keep out individuals from either of those areas. Such as when you were visited by one of the Captains earlier, normally I don't think we would have been able to get in with our own gates."

"I believe that the failure and repairing caused slight imperfections of some kind that the hollows are now able to take advantage of. They never knew this place existed until it was slightly in the human world, even for a brief moment it had been long enough for them to lock onto its location."

"I see," The head of the school sat back in his chair. This was troubling as he had no experience with hollows, at least not extensive ones. As an exorcist he knew many things about the spirit world, it was how he knew about Soul Society and that the creatures were hollows. Certain yokai did know about such things but it usually were those only intone with the spirit world. It was true that the barrier was never intended to keep hollows out and altering it would be problematic as that would require it to be taken down, something he couldn't afford to do.

"Do you have a way to enhance it or to create a second barrier for just hollows?" He finally asked Urahara.

The man just shrugged, "Not yet, I'm still trying to figure out how everything here works. But in time I'm sure I'll come up with a solution."

"Let us hope so, for all our sakes," Mikogami told him.

**Next up Chapter 21: The New Guy**


	21. The New Guy

**Bleached Vampire**

**Chapter 21: The New Guy**

**-Seireitei, Soul Society-**

Within the walls of the central building the Captains of the Gotei 13 were holding a meeting. The meeting room was pretty barren, only wood lined floors and white walls. The only furniture was the chair that the Head-Captain, Captain-Commander Yamamoto sat in as everyone else stood. Not that they would say anything about being the only ones to stand. He was the oldest living shinigami even thought more powerful than any of them he was still an old man. Not that he let that slow him down, even with missing an arm from his battle with Aizen he never showed any weakness in his ancient and battle scared body.

The other Captains were there as well, fully recovered for the most part. Most would carry scars of that battle in the fake Karakura town for the rest of their lives.

Today the group was discussing the usual events, possible new captains to fill in the three missing slots, improvements to the divisions, and anything interesting. For the last topic of that day, Yamamoto brought forth the new mission of Rukia Kuchiki. It was the most unusual mission that she was given since normally the affairs of yokai of the human world weren't of their concern. However this hollow problem seemed to be growing more problematic.

"I have read the report by Rukia Kuchiki," The Captain-Commander said in his usual booming voice. "And there are a few things that bother me. It was stated that the hollows are actively targeting the yokai of this academy. In fact one of the hollows actually tried to kidnap a few and also another claimed they were being commanded to do this."

"Commanded by whom?" This was asked by Jushiro Ukitake, the often sick and white haired captain of Division Thirteen. "Aizen isn't there and we defeated all of the Espada didn't we?"

"I think there was something in the report about new rulers wasn't there?" Captain Komamura asked the others present. "Could it be that a new power has risen there?"

Captain Shunsui Kyoraku sighed, wearing his ever present pink haori and a sakkat straw hat. "We already defeated all their big players and already they were replaced? Man this just sounds troubling for us, I was looking forward to a nice little rest after all the craziness."

"I'm still wondering why they want yokai so badly," Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya the youngest of all the captains being a child prodigy. He looked with his ice blue eyes to the large dog like captain. "Can you shed any light on why Captain Komamura?"

The large captain just shrugged, "I wish I knew. Not many yokai come to Soul Society when they die as you know, since they usually just reincarnate back into the yokai population. Those that do arrive here, usually have too little spirit energy to even do much. Only a select few of that population, like myself, are even able to join the ranks of the Gotei 13."

"As for why hollows would want us I have no idea, I was born in Soul Society and had never lived among the humans like those in the living world do." It was also a point as to why he could never take on a human form. Those that crossed over did know of the skill but couldn't really teach it to those that were born in Soul Society. No one was sure why but then no had really bothered to try and figure it out. The yokai kept to their little district and very rarely interacted with the rest of the population.

"I think the answer might be that they are targeting living yokai," The captain of the twelfth Division spoke up. This was Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi, a very bizarre man in appearance, placing black and white makeup all over his face with large yellow teeth. The man gave the creeps to mostly everyone that saw him. "I was wondering if I could get a sample to study, maybe a few. I might be able to see why they are after them."

"Urahara is already at the school and conduction his own experiments," The Head Captain spoke, although personally he wouldn't have allowed him to go anyway. The captain had a nasty habit with how he experimented. He could already see that Mayuri wasn't happy that Urahara was already there. Thankfully there was no protest.

"At any rate it seems that the hollows are sending in more and more powerful units into the academy. I do not like not knowing why." Yamamoto spoke up. "I also don't like not knowing who the new rulers are either. So I propose a two fold action, we step up protection of this academy by sending in someone of higher rank, a lieutenant at least. Someone that can hopefully blend in as well would be useful. While this is going on, Captain Kurotsuchi, I understand you're still experimenting with ways of opening a stable portal into the hollow's world, I want you to finish this."

"Do you plan on sending another team there?" Soifon asked seeing where this was going. "I can give a few members of my special division to help with any information gathering needed."

Yamamoto nodded his head to her, "That might be needed. But I do need someone we can send to the school."

Byakuya Kuchiki spoke up, "I might have someone in mind."

**-Yokai Academy- **

A single student walked among the rest of the student body, although most did take a pause to look at him. He was a sight that was hard to miss as well as he wondered around. He was a new student given that with his looks anyone would have noticed him by now. In fact he had only just gotten there this morning and had been given the uniform and class assignment sheet only an hour ago. He was having a hard time trying to find his homeroom as he wasn't used to the school yet.

"Now where the hell am I supposed to go?" He muttered looking at the sheet in front of him. He saw the room number on it but honestly had no idea where it was. "I can't believe that they couldn't at least show me around first. Seriously, where is this class?"

He was so intent on looking at his sheet that he wasn't aware of where he was going. It was also at this point that the young genius Yukari was walking to her homeroom for the start of classes. It was just a normal day for her, when she turned the corner she bumped into someone.

"Ow, hey be more careful," She said after landing on her ass. She looked up wondering who wondered into her when she froze. Standing over her was a boy that was over six feet tall, with flame red hair but what really got her attention were the black tattoos. They were all over the stop of his head and she could see them going down his neck. She couldn't even tell if he had eyebrows as the tattoos cover that area completely. He also had on a scary looking face as well.

"What's a kid doing here?" He wondered out loud as he went to reach for her, meaning to help her up.

In Yukari's young mind all she saw was a large scary looking man trying to grab her. There was only one type of person that looked like that. So she did what any young girl would do in her position, she freaked.

"Kyaaa! Yakuza!" The young witch screamed as she brought her wand up and out of nowhere a pan fell on the boy's head.

"Ow! What the hell!" He rubbed his head glaring at the girl, had really done that to him? He heard of the strange things about this school but having a pan come out of nowhere and land on his head wasn't mentioned. He noticed the young girl running away and was tempted to chase her down but he had other things to do. Besides he was going to be late at this rate, although why the girl had freaked out like that he didn't know.

What he didn't also notice was that everyone in the area who saw it were whispering how the boy must be a yakuza with all the tattoos and 'attacking' the young girl like that.

Rukia meanwhile was just settling down in glass when Yukari burst in looking slightly panicked.

"Rukia-san!" Yukari yelled out going over to the shinigami.

"What's wrong Yukari-chan?" Rukia honestly was wondering what had upset her young friend.

"There's this big mean yakuza at school! He nearly attacked me but I got away!" The young witch replied to her. "He was really scary looking too and I think he's up to no good."

Rukia had read about yakuza while in the living world, they had gangs like that in the poorer areas of the Rukon Districts growing up. So she had an instant dislike for anyone from that type of group. If there was someone from that kind of criminal group here and had tried to hurt one of her friends then that person was going to pay. She was about to ask her where she saw this person when a familiar voice was heard.

"Hey is this the right class?" a male voice asked one of the students showing them a piece of paper.

"Ah, the yakuza followed me!" Yukari cried out pointing her wand at him.

He looked over at her in surprise, "Hey, you're that brat from earlier."

"Renji!" Rukia said startled by the sight of her childhood friend here. He was wearing the school uniform but it was him, Renji Abarai the lieutenant from the Sixth Division, her brother's division in fact. She couldn't understand why he was here all of a sudden, although for some reason she guessed he was here officially.

"Oi, Rukia," Renji broke out in a huge smile walking over to her. "I was hoping to run into a familiar face soon. So we're in the same homeroom now if this paper is right." He looked down at it, he was sure he had the right room as it matched the sign over the door. He was lucky that he was in the same class as her, at least it would have someone familiar in it that could help him around.

"What are you doing here?" Rukia asked him.

Renji scowled a bit, "That's the only thing you have to say to me? We haven't seen each other since you started this mission and that's the first thing that you say?"

Rukia knew it was a bit rude but she was curious, "Okay fine, it is nice to see you Renji but still, why are you here?"

"Orders," He told her with a sigh, "Looks like with the increase in the threat, they wanted to make sure you guys had a bit more backup and I was the only one they could spare for the moment. Plus I'm one of the few that actually spent time in a school."

"You didn't spend all that much actually," Rukia told him crossing her arms. "And keep it down about things like missions and stuff," She whispered to him seeing more students walk in. "You know we have to be a bit more careful about that kind of stuff."

"Oh right sorry," He scratched the back of his head. Then he noticed a presence coming up behind him and saw Chad walking in. "Oh hey big guy, nice to see another familiar face."

Chad paused for a moment surprised to see Renji but he took it better than Rukia. Most things just seemed to roll right off the big guy after all. "Hey Renji." The large teen said before going to his seat. He paused for a moment before pointing to Yukari, who had been forgotten about.

"What's with her?" He asked pointing to the young witch.

They looked at Yukari seemed to be in a state of shock, her mouth open and her wand was nearly dropping from her hand.

"EHHHHHH!"

From outside of the school you could hear a young witch's surprised outcry, some would even claim the building seemed to have shook from it all.

It took some time but eventually everyone was gathered in the newspaper club's room, given it was the most private area of for them to talk freely. So introductions were taken care of and greetings were also exchanged. The room was getting cramped with so many people in it but they made do. So Renji had just finished explaining his mission here. Given the increased threat of the hollows, it wasn't too hard to think that next time even Arrancar would show up. So Soul Society decided to send him, given he was the most powerful of the lieutenants and knew more about school life than most of the others and had passed for a high school student before.

His job was mainly to help out in any way possible and to add more fire power to their fight against the hollows.

"So Abarai-san, you're a lieutenant?" Tsukune asked him.

"Yeah, and you can all me Renji, never liked being formal," The tattooed shinigami said to him in a relaxed attitude. Looking around he could see the various members of the Newspaper Club, as they had been in Rukia's reports back. He had managed to read through them before coming so he quickly caught up on who was who. The only reason he hadn't known Yukari was that there were no pictures and Rukia said something about a child genius in her reports. She never mentioned the girl's age, speaking of said girl.

His eyes went to the little witch as she was sitting behind one of the desks next to Rukia, she was crouched behind it actually, only her face above her nose was showing as she was staring at him with a suspicious look at his direction.

This was seriously starting to irritate him, "What?" He asked her.

"Rukia-san," she asked not taking her eyes off him. "Are you sure he's a good guy, he has evil looking eyes."

"The hell!" Renji yelled back at the insult.

"He does look like a bad guy," Mizore stated looking at him. "With all those markings and that scary face."

"Hmmm," Kurumu tilted her head looking at him as well, "yeah I can see it. He does look like a thug."

"If he's really a bad guy I could take him," Kokoa stated not seeing much in the over tattooed boy, he looked a bit low in the brains department in her opinion. "But he looks like the type that would be all brawn and no brain," she voiced her thoughts.

"Hey now, no need to insult him," Tsukune said sweat dropping at how frank the girls were being.

Ichigo barked out a small laugh, "Ha! I knew you'd have had face that could scare small children."

"I don't want to hear about scary faces from someone like you!" Renji said back literally getting in Ichigo's face. "With that scowling face it's a wonder girls don't run away screaming."

"Oh yeah?" Ichigo said pushing back with his head as now their foreheads were pushing against each other, a steady glare was being locked between them. "You want to go Baboon-boy?"

"Oy! I'll take you on any time 'Strawberry'!"

"S-shouldn't we stop them?" Moka asked worried as the two got into an argument. She wasn't sure if she should step in and stop them as they looked like they could come to blows.

"Don't worry about it," Rukia said with a smirk on her face. "They're like this all the time, they're pretty close in personalities so just let them go on for a moment. I think this is how they usually are anyway." It was actually nice seeing this, it brought back a lot of memories. From traveling together to rescue Orihime, to being all together when the Arrancar started showing up, to other memories started to show up. Plus it was nice having Renji around again, sure he was loud and was the type to charge first without thinking. But having him around always made her feel more at ease. They had been through a lot together growing up and then as shinigami.

It would seem like whatever their fates, they would always find a way to rejoin the other no matter how much time apart.

"So, does this mean that Abarai-kun will be joining a club soon too?" Orihime asked as she thought about it.

That got Renji's attention from Ichigo as he looked at her with a confused expression. "What do you mean by joining a club?"

"Everyone has to join one for after school activities," Tsukune explained to the taller boy. "Rukia joined ours, Chad is with the music club, Orihime and Uryu are with the crafts club and Ichigo is with the kendo club."

"The kendo club?" Renji looked at the substitute shinigami as an idea was starting to form in his mind.

"Yeah what about it?" Ichigo demanded not sure he liked the look in the other guy's eyes. "I figured since I use a sword a lot I could at least learn a few new things."

"Oh nothing, just an interesting club is all," Renji grinned at him.

**-Kendo Club, Later that Day-**

Ichigo had just finished up with yet another challenger, he took a moment to take off the helmet and wipe the sweat from his brow. He had to admit doing this was a good workout for him although he did wish for something more challenging. The last challenger was being dragged off to the side to recover as Ichigo looked for a new opponent (victim) to go up against next. So far everyone was avoiding looking at him in the eye.

He sighed as he took a few practice swings with his sword arm, lately it was just getting harder and harder to get anyone to take him on. By now he had a pretty solid reputation and although they were glad he was part of their club, no one wanted to go up against him. Mainly because Ichigo found it hard to go easy on anyone, not that he considered it his fault. After all the crap he had been through, he had to usually go all out in fights. It took time to try and break that habit.

"Yo, Ichigo."

Ichigo was suddenly pulled from his thoughts as he looked to see a smirking Renji already in full gear holding the helmet.

"Renji, what are you doing here?"

"Like you need to ask?" Renji said back to him. "I'm here to join and also to pay you back for earlier."

Ichigo grinned at him, "Bring it on then I could use someone to sharpen my skills but you'll do."

"Funny," Renji replied putting on the helmet. "I was going to say the same thing, let's see just who is better then. I should warn you, I've been training pretty hard since you last saw me."

"Good then maybe you can actually beat me," Ichigo put on his own helmet as they took their ready stances.

By now they had a small group interested in what was going on, the new guy seemed to know Ichigo, that much they had figured out but not much else. Then all of a sudden they started, loud cracks were heard as the kendo swords smashed against each other, again and again. For the first time someone was actually holding their own against Ichigo. They went back and forth, each one would be forced to take a step or two back, but would come back even stronger forcing the other onto the defensive.

When one did hit the other, to the surprise of everyone said person didn't go down like when Ichigo normally hit someone. They got back into their ready stance and started all over again. By the time ten minutes had gone by everyone had lost count of who had hit who how many times. They were just surprised that they were still going.

Eventually when their swords met, they had met with such force that both splintered and broke. Something that was nearly unheard of for everyone there. Ichigo and Renji would just look at the broken things, toss them aside and each would demand a new one. Someone on either side quickly jumped to it and got them replacements. Then it started up again, the whole thing was insane by general consensus and many were wondering just when this new red haired kendo monster had come from.

"Looks like the new guy is actually going toe to toe with Ichigo," Ash, one of the heads of the club said watching the match go on. "About damn time, no point in having someone that no one can beat, we'll put the new guy in the second squad to balance things out."

The other head of the club, Saito, nodded his head. "That's a good idea although I am a bit worried." There were two loud cracking sounds as both men had just shattered each other's kendo swords again. Both demanded new ones and they started up again as soon as they had them on more.

"I'm more worried that most of this year's budget will go into replacement gear with those two," Saito sighed as the two were going at it with all they had.

"Damn," Ash said watching the two go. "Just where the hell are the new students coming from anyway? If we get any more of these types in the club it will scare away the other members."

And thus a new legend was born in the kendo club, when Ichigo 'the Demon Blade' Kurosaki met his rival, Renji "Sword of the Yakuza" Abarai. The two would leave many stories to the younger generations that would join the club. Many would doubt some of them, but the broken equipment and the few permanent imprints of certain members into the walls and floors would be proof enough. But their legend is a story for another time.

**-Student Police Building-**

Within the headquarters of the student police, the leader of the group Kuyo was sitting in a briefing room with other members. They were all in a low lit area as photos appeared on a screen in front of them all. Kuyo studied the images, for the past week his people had been following around the new students and the Newspaper Club trying to gain some idea of who the new students were.

One image showed the large one named Chad, with a strange arm smashing a stone gargoyle that had been pushed onto them. Whether it would have worked or not he hadn't cared, even if it had smashed the two of them, it would only mean two less problems. But so far none of them could say for certain what this boy was. That arm didn't look like any known yokai ability, form or power. It got stranger after that.

As they were followed, a few of his people had even been on that little field trip, of course they had been in normal school clothing to fit in. Not everyone knew all the faces of the Student Police after all, which was something they liked to employ many times. The photos were strange, they saw strange creatures which were most likely the rumoured ones that many students had seen lately. At least that was his conclusions on it, although for some reason all the pictures of these creatures were blurred.

At first he thought it was just that whoever shot this had no skills in a camera but other people in the shot were perfectly in focus. All the masked creatures just weren't in focus, well them and two others. The two wearing the black garbs were also out of focused and blurred. It became apparent that they were Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki, two of the new transfer students. Mainly from the orange hair he was able to make out and the short figure fit the profile of the other.

Then there were the other two, the girl had bizarre abilities. She seemed to be some kind of magic user but again, no one had ever heard of magic like hers. Not only that but she had a strange focus object. Like all witches, wizards and other various magic users, they usually had an object of power that helped them out. Wands and staffs were the usual ones, but the girl's seemed to be those strange pins in her hair. Maybe they were a new power source of some kind, whatever it was he would have a few of his more magically adept members take a closer look when they got them.

Then there was the boy in white, his abilities were the most puzzling. The energy weapon he held was formable but still nothing like in any written record he had heard about.

Finally it was time to stop the slide show, "That's enough." He commanded as it stopped and everyone in the room looked at him. "It was a good idea to follow them but now we are left with more questions than answers. What are they and why are some of them and those creatures blurred like that?"

The room was a bit silent as no one really had a clue that is until they all heard someone chuckling slightly.

"Who is that?" Kuyo asked dangerously, he didn't like someone who might not be taking this seriously.

"I'm sorry Kuyo-sama," A tall and slim student said raising his hand in apology. "It's just that I never expected to see these in person. I've heard about them but never actually seen this before now, it's making me slightly giddy with excitement."

Kuyo narrowed his eyes as he looked at him, he looked like he could have been either a second year or third year student, most likely new to the group as he couldn't place the face or name. The boy wore round glasses, dark hair that was slicked back close to his scalp and for some reason was wearing rings on all his fingers.

"State your name and explain yourself," He told him.

The student only smiled as he stood up with a slight bow to them all. "Ah forgive me, my name is Yashagoro and I know the reason why some of the images don't appear. What we have here is simple 'spirit photography'."

"What's that?" Keito asked from her spot.

"Well you can't actually capture spirits on film at least not totally," he said pushing his glasses up as he stood up straight. "We see them like this because the film can't capture them totally, for humans the effect is even less. Sometimes they'll only see lights or shadows, but for us we can see the image better."

"These are spirits?" Kuyo asked him.

"Yes, very nasty ones called hollows I believe," Yashagoro said looking at the image stuck on the screen. "I've never managed to see one before, they usually are found in the human world and stick in more densely populated human areas. I've never thought that so many would show up around here."

"What about the two others?" Kuyo asked.

"I'm not certain, as again I've never seen them before," he explained. "But I think they are what is known as shinigami. They are a group that from what I read, hunt down hollows. Although this is certainly odd, I've never heard of them being around yokai or even living among us like those two have been. Then again, there is so little information about them that they could be living among us all this time and we just never knew about it."

"How do you seem to know so much about this?" Keito asked him.

"That is simple, the realm of the dead and spirits is my domain," He grinned as the rings on his hands glowed slightly as several figures appeared. They all floated behind him, with chains attached to their chests going into a ring on his hands. "I'm a necromancer, I can control the dead and spirits like these. But don't feel bad for them, they are only human souls after all and are mine to do with as I please."

He called back the spirits he had enslaved into their prisons insides the jewels of the rings. "In fact it's a good thing that I joined Kuyo-sama, I've always wanted to see if I could add a shinigami or two to my collection of souls."

"We'll see about that when the time comes," Kuyo told him although a bit more pleased in knowing more about what was going on. He would have to see why they were here and how those other creatures, the hollows, were showing up at the school.

He would get his answers from them as well as his long overdue vengeance on the Newspaper Club. It was high time to finally start on plans on bringing them all down. They will know that the Student Police is the supreme authority of this school and no one challenged them. Now that they had a better idea of their enemy and their abilities they would have to deal with them accordingly.

The first step would be to split them up together they were too dangerous and unpredictable. Also they would have to use the known weaknesses to their advantage. For Moka that was easy enough, pure water was enough to weaken any vampire even her. So even if she changed she would be too weak to fight back. The snow woman would be easy enough he had a fire type in the wings for her. They all could be dealt with in various ways. It was the new group he was uncertain about.

But whatever happened, they would have to hit them fast and hard. There was some planning to do and they would all be made an example out of them all.

**Next up Chapter 22: Traps**


	22. Traps

**Bleached Vampire**

**Chapter 22: Traps**

In the underground training area, Renji had joined with them in their little training exercise now. It was nice to have another person around with a unique attack for them to train with. Renji's style of battle was to go all out on the enemy, and his sword Zabimaru was dangerous in close or at long range. The blade when in shikai, would turn into a long blade with several segments. These would come apart and extend with some kind of wire frame work keeping them all together. It would lash out like a whip, pulling back together. It was a deadly thing as Ichigo could attest having seriously fought Renji a few times and had been on the receiving end of that thing a few times.

Currently Renji was going up against Inner Moka since Tsukune had taken off her seal so she could get in some training. Currently she was trying to measure just what this new person was like. He didn't look like much, in fact he did look like a thug to her if ever there was one. Despite his looks she could admit he was one with some power behind him and the skills. The way he wielded his weapon was proof of that as she dodged another strike. She gritted her teeth, he was keeping her away and it was pissing her off. He was toying with her and she didn't like it. So started to dig down deeper again, like when she started to try and stand against Ichigo in his bankai, the presence had been crushing but she managed to find the strength. She needed that now as she pushed herself to new limits.

Standing off to the side Yoruichi was smirking at the display. That other version of Moka reminded her a lot of Ichigo, stubborn, fearless and bursting with so much untapped potential. She could feel it inside of her now, the young woman was drawing on more power and was getting slightly faster. She could see that Renji noticed it too and was stepping up his game a bit more. Yoruichi smiled a bit more, she knew that there was more to Moka than this, just like she had with Ichigo.

There was much more power hidden within them just waiting to be drawn out. Moka just needed the experience to actually do this. So far she had been so powerful at just her basic levels that anyone here hadn't been a challenge to her. Now things were different, now the girl was pushing herself for the first time in her life and getting stronger for it. Looking to her left she saw the other girls taking a break.

She had been training with them for a bit and she liked what she saw, there was a fire in them that she liked. Currently Kurumu and Mizore were taking the break while Ruby and Yukari were with Rukia. Apparently they were about to test to see if the witches would actually use kido spells. It would be fun to see if they could do it. To the other side she saw Tsukune with Urahara as the man put the younger one through his paces. He really wasn't going easy on the boy, then again, that wasn't their style of teaching.

Moka pushed herself to the breaking point she felt her lungs crying out as her breathing was fast and furious now. She could feel the sweat on her body and just ignored it all. She had finally noticed something, his weapon he could only extend it three times in a row before it had to go back to together again. So she rushed him watching the multi-bladed weapon coming down at her. She dodged the first time gained some ground, she jumped over his second strike not stopping, on the third she had to roll forward to else be decapitated but still she moved on. Just as his blades came back together she jumped at him with a flying kick, screaming a battle cry.

Too bad for her that Renji had learned of this weakness in a fight against Ichigo, he brought his blade in a defensive move the flat of it taking her kick. That kick had some power to it, he felt his arms rattle from the blow. After it he lowered his weapon and took a look at the panting girl. She was on her last legs but looked like she still wanted to go.

He grinned at her, "Not bad," He put away his sword. "You'd fit in well with the Eleventh Division I bet."

"Is that a compliment?" She asked him.

He nodded, "It's my old unit, it's the front line combat division, the first ones to go into all the nasty fights with a smile on your face and blood on your sword. It's not an easy unit to be in, the only reason I left was because I was promoted to fit a spot in another unit."

"Take a break now anyway," Renji told her as he walked past her to check on Rukia. "Keep pushing yourself and you might just land a blow on me soon."

She turned away from him with her head held high, she wasn't the type to accept compliments all that much from someone from her point of view, came from a low station in life.

Renji didn't care he knew the kind of woman he was dealing with, his own captain had showed him how to tread carefully around aristocrats. Then again his captain was also one of the most powerful people in Soul Society and someone that Renji wanted to one day fight and beat. It still kind of irked him that Ichigo had managed to do that before him but that was just more incentive to try and gain his captain's respect as someone of equal power.

"Okay Yukari-chan just do it like we practiced." Rukia stated.

"Right," The young girl nodded and started with the incantation she had learned. She used her yokai energy to form the power instead of spirit energy like Shinigami used. She held the spell in her mind as she said the chant, as a spell user she was already adapt at this but this was a totally different style. It was like someone who learned karate was trying to learn tai chi, both were martial arts but both were totally different philosophies on how to go about it.

"Red shot!" The young witch yelled out with her hands out. Suddenly a small red energy ball flashed out of her hands and exploded again a group of rocks. "Kya!" the girl yelled out as the force had sent her back onto her little butt.

"Owwwww," She rubbed her butt as she got up, that had hurt and would leave a bruise later. She had landed on a small rock and it had not been pleasant.

"Nice first try kid," Renji said seeing the display. "Just remember to add force going the other way around your hands or the force of the spell will push you back."

"Don't sound like you're the expert," Rukia told him. "If I remember correctly you blew yourself up several times in the academy."

"Hey I've improved since then!"

Rukia looked smugly at him, "Yeah now you only have it blow up in your face one out of every three or four times you use it and when it does blow up in your face it's not as damaging to yourself."

Renji would have had a retort, if she hadn't been totally right on that. Yukari snickered at that, which got Renji's attention. "You think that's funny brat?"

"Ahh!" she quickly hide behind Rukia.

"Renji stop scaring her," Rukia scolded him.

"Oh come on I barely did anything to her," He was really getting tired of this whole 'scary guy' thing. Okay it was fun in the kendo club and around school but it got annoying with the kid. Not that he really cared, but Rukia would always berate him for it even though he didn't see it at his fault. He was sure she was doing it on purpose just to get him in trouble with her. In fact, she pocked her head out and stuck her tongue out at him.

That caused a twitch of his left eye, he was really starting to dislike that brat.

**-Later-**

After the training everyone had things to do, a few just wanted to go have a nice hot bath (or cold bath in Mizore's case) and relax a bit. Kurumu was muttering about the evils of their new sensei and how Yoruichi had told Orihime not to heal anyone. She wanted them to remember the lessons they had learned that day right down to their very bones. Plus it wasn't like anyone was hurt just tired and aching.

"I feel like my limbs are going to fall off," Kurumu said in a tired tone. "Thank god we got tomorrow off so I can sleep in."

"Yoruichi is a lot harder on you then she was with me and Sado-kun when she was training us," Orihime tried to say in sympathy. "Although she was a cat at the time so maybe that had something to do with it."

Kurumu and the others looked at wondering if that was true or another part of the girl's weird imagination. It was sometimes hard to tell for yokai students given they didn't know all the history behind their new friends yet.

They were all in the halls at the moment and at this time the school was pretty much empty. All the students either working in clubs, hanging out or just relaxing in the dorms and various other activities that teenagers would rather be doing instead of school. At least they were mostly empty, they came to one of the larger open areas where the stairwells were when they came along a group of students, all wearing familiar black uniforms.

Everyone paused as they looked in front of them. Everyone knew that this was a challenge that they couldn't avoid. The student police was finally here for their show down apparently.

"What's all this?" Renji asked not knowing the full story although he had a good guess what was going on.

"Long story short, these guys are sore losers and think they're like the Gotei 13 only they're more like a gang of thugs." Rukia told him already getting a kido spell ready in her mind. She wished she could get out of her gigai but she couldn't do that without a lot of questions being asked.

"Then I say we just bust through them," Ichigo said grinning. "I never liked these guys anyway."

"Yeah they're not good enough to beat us," Kurumu stated getting ready to unleash her true form.

"I don't think so," Keito called down from the ceiling seeing what Kurumu was going to do. She was in her spider woman form from the ceiling one floor above them as she fired out several webs down. Orihime was wrapped up along with Kurumu. The webbing wrapped around their arms and in Orihime's case her mouth and their eyes. She had learned her lesson the last time she fought Kurumu and this time, she wasn't going to allow the succubus to use any abilities.

Both girls were quickly lifted to the second floor where two groups of the Student Police were waiting. Each group took one girl and quickly ran off in different directions.

"Stop them!" Yukari cried out seeing the two being kidnapped.

"Even if you beat us you'll not be able to get to them in time." One of the members in front of them asked.

"We'll see about that you bastards," Ichigo said glaring at them. Even though he was in his human body he wasn't going to let this happen.

"Make a hole so some of us can get to them," Uryu said as he saw the student police coming at them now.

"Got it," Chad simply replied as he quickly slammed a fist into one student, the force knocking them back into three others. It was at that point that the battle was on. Ichigo and the others stuck without their powers were doing their best, luckily they were good fighters without their powers and Rukia's kido was very helpful. Ruby opened up the path when she used vines to wrap up several of the student police members.

"Go, we'll catch up!" Renji cried out as he grinned fighting the others. Fighting was something he understood and could get behind. It was only in battle when things became simple and it was also something he excelled at.

"Come on," Tsukune yelled out as several of them ran up the stairs.

Keito landed in front of them, "Hold it!"

"Out of the way," Mizore said as she blasted a large wave of ice at the spider woman. "I'll handle her, get them back."

"Okay," Tsukune told her hating to leave the others behind. So those that followed him, Yukari, Ruby, Moka and Rukia followed.

They ran into the direction that they thought Kurumu and Orihime were taken. They had a lead so they weren't sure which way the student police had gone. They eventually came across a T-section and so they had to choose one way or the other.

"Yukari-chan this way," Rukia told the young witch as she went down one path. "If we don't find them, we'll swing around!"

"Right," Moka told her as they ran in the other direction.

Hey ran down a hallway and they thought they heard others ahead of them. Soon they came to another stair well but there sound like there were people above them and below them at the same time. Ruby said that she would go down to check it out.

Moka and Tsukune split up again, as they went up the stairs. As soon as they got to the floor above them they headed down one way and saw a member of the student police duck into a classroom. They figured that they might have caught up with one of the groups. When they entered the room they found a few members already in there waiting for them. That was when they figured out that they had ran into another trap. Tsukune grabbed Moka's hand and started to run out when he felt a fist slam into his face.

Moka cried out seeing two more boys walk in, Tsukune tried to stand but the other student beat him down.

"Stay down," One of the students said as he continued kicking the boy as the other started to walk towards Moka.

"Stay away from her," Tsukune grunted out seeing them coming for her. He had to get to her seal, so while in pain he rolled to his stomach and curled up. He felt the kicks but this was all to get his feet under him. He heard Moka telling the other to stay back and that was all he could take. He kicked off with his feet and went running, ignoring the pain as he ran right to her.

The one that was closing in on her turned hearing him coming and went to tackle him down. Tsukune reached out hoping to be able to grab the metal cross. She ran out towards him as he started to feel the other student's shoulder slamming into his gut. For a moment he thought that he wouldn't reach it, but he felt his fingers just able to touch it. He hoped with everything he could as his fingers just managed to curl around it. He let his falling weight pull it off of her.

As soon as it came off, her true powers were unleashed as she transformed into Inner Moka.

The new Moka glared at the group of monsters now, she was unleashed and would show these yokai that they had chosen the wrong person to attack. She walked tall with full confidence waiting for someone to work up the courage of attacking first. Already she could see that the presence of being in her aura was enough to make them doubt themselves.

"So which one of you will be first?" She asked them daring them to attack.

"Now!" one of them said as a few more of the Student Police showed up from the outside door.

Moka looked at them and realized they were carrying two fire hoses. Suddenly they came to life as the area was being blasted by high pressure water. Moka jumped up but the room was small and left little room, she suddenly realized that they had picked this room for this very reason. There were no windows and only one way in and out. She grunted as her leg was hit by the water, her body feeling like an electric shock hit her body as she fell.

As soon as she landed more water hit her as she was slammed against the wall, she placed her hand in front of her face not wanting to be drowned in the water and trying to gasp for air. It hurt, it felt like her skin was being burned off as she cried out in pain. She had no idea how long they kept the pressure on her but eventually it stopped. Somehow she stood up but her legs were shaky and she was breathing hard.

"Well the mighty vampire, not so tough now aren't you?" One of the men said as they gathered around her.

"Come a little closer and see for yourself," She glared at him as he actually paused rethinking about getting closer.

"What do we do about this one?" A female member said grabbing Tsukune by his hair and holding him up.

"He's wanted for later, he got away from being executed last year, now things are going to be different," One of them stated.

Moka's eyes widened at that, so they were going to kill Tsukune? That didn't sit well with her, ever since he first showed up her life had been different. For so long she saw the world from looking out of the seal, never being able in touch or experience anything. But this once fully human boy, who seemed to have nothing special about him released her into the world. Yes it was usually because he and/or the others were in trouble, but still, she owed her moments of freedom to him.

She had watched him grow over the year he had gone from a weak boy who had moments of true courage, into something more. He had grown a lot since that first day he had more confidence and pushed himself to protect those around him. Plus there was something else as well she had tried to deny it, passed it off as just a side effect of sharing her existence with the other Moka. That the other's feelings were affecting her but deep down, she knew the truth. She had started to fall for the boy just like her other self had.

That day he had jumped into the water to save them, released her and carried her back was when she had truly started to admit her feelings for him. She had never felt like this before, a part of her was scared of letting someone in but another part of her when she thought of the fate that they would visit on him wasn't scared. She was furious, Tsukune was hers to do with what she wished, it was her blood that flowed in his veins and she wouldn't allow anyone to harm him.

Tsukune hated being this weak this wasn't what he was pushing himself to do. All this training to bring out and control his yokai energy was needed for moments like this. He gritted his teeth although he was getting better at bringing the power he still had no control. That didn't matter he realized, this was time for him to use that. No matter what he needed to protect her, he didn't care what happened to him but he couldn't let them take her, not again.

He closed his eyes as he brought up all the memories he used to trigger his ability to pull out the yokai power.

Moka could feel the rising power as they all suddenly did. She watched as the power flowed out of Tsukune and she knew what he was doing. She wanted to call out to him to stop but it was too late. The one holding him had a fist slammed into him the force was enough to send the student into the wall. She watched as he got up and slowly started to move. She was too weak to stand at the moment she needed to pull herself up.

Tsukune looked up as his face was passive, almost like everyone there didn't matter to him, she knew that they didn't. She watched as Tsukune moved through them like they were nothing. They would come at him but he would swat them away like flies. Eventually she got her legs stable to stand again, by then everyone else in the room wasn't standing, besides herself and Tsukune.

Moka stared at Tsukune, she could feel the power flowing out of him but it was more controlled now. He looked at her as red slit eyes that matched hers looked back. Slowly she stepped up in front of her as she tensed. If the ghoul power was controlling his actions he would see her as another enemy to fight, it was all ghouls did they fought and fought until someone killed them. He stopped in front of her looking her over for some reason.

"Tsukune?" She asked hoping that he was in control but he didn't answer. That was a bad sigh and she was still weak from the water in this shape she wasn't sure she could knock him out in order to turn him back. Then it happened, it was sudden and surprising as he moved in…and kissed her.

She was shocked by both what he was doing and the feelings, her lips felt like fire had touched them but in a good way. It took a moment to get over the shock and she tried to push him off, he took her hands and placed them over her head pinning them there with one hand as he continued to kiss her deeply. She tried to struggle but he was too strong. Finally he stopped kissing her mouth and went for her neck.

She gasped feeling his lips on the exposed skin around her choker. "What…what are you doing! Release me!"

"Mine," he whispered into her eat before going back to work.

She tried to fight it but it felt too good, her body was betraying her, reacting to his presence and what he was doing. It was then she realized what was going on, for vampires they mated with those that were either as powerful as them or even more powerful. Power was like an aphrodisiac to them, but before now she had never met a male outside of her family that was anywhere closer to her own power. The ghoul powers were wrapping around her and she felt her blood heat up from it. Since it was blood in him, he was most likely being affected the same way she was. Because he was in more control his hostile nature was being subdued but another nature was taking its place.

She felt his hand caress her hip and she felt her spine tingle with excitement. She knew they shouldn't be doing this that they had more important things to do, but her blood was demanding more. She felt a new hunger now, one not for blood but for him. He kissed her again and this time she didn't fight back, she fought his kiss with her own, each one trying to establish dominance but she knew he had that. He was dominating her and her vampire nature welcomed it. Only with a worthy mate would she allow this, maybe this was for the best some small piece of her mind thought.

Two people in one, the strong sexual creature in front of her and the kind hearted boy, both different but both the same, much like herself.

She moaned as one of her legs wrapped around his waist pulling him against her. She was lost in her passion and in this new hunger, revelling in it. She felt his free hand open her green shirt and kissed him harder. She wanted to feel his touch, she wouldn't beg for it though, she still had some pride left.

"Touch me," she commanded him, she felt a hand caressing her chest now as she moaned out in delight. Soon the hand started to unbutton her blouse as she kissed his neck now. She could hear his heart beating faster almost in tune with her own. She could smell his delicious blood calling out to her, she felt her fangs elongated slightly.

"What the hell are you two doing!" Ichigo's voice yelled out at them.

That broke the moment as both turned to see Ichigo, with the others with various looks about them. Many held on blushes at the scene of them going at it with bodies littering the area. A few like Uryu were trying not to look, finding a crack in the wall more interesting or trying to appear that way. Yukari looked like she was near drooling at the sight of one of her fantasies nearly coming true, Kokoa looked torn between disgust that her sister was caught in such a way, and embracement of seeing her sister like this.

Mizore's mouth open as her lollypop fell to the ground, her reaction was more pained than anything else.

Moka gritted her teeth, yet another thing she could mark down as having issues against Ichigo. Although her face was flushed from what was going on, she had been enjoying herself and he had to come and ruin everything. She felt Tsukune getting protective, almost like he was going to fight Ichigo. Most likely as the most powerful male in the room he was going to establish his dominance. Moka would have loved to have seen that happen, knew they wouldn't be able to do not with so much going on. So when he let go and turned to face him she quickly struck him in the back of the head with all she had.

The blow was dead on knocking him out, she was lucky that he was so focused on Ichigo or else he would have sensed that coming and dodged it. She looked up her face flushed as she knew how she looked as she tried to hold herself up straight and fix up her clothing.

"The hell is going on here?" Ichigo demanded again.

"None of your business," Moka shot at him blushing slightly.

**Next up chapter 23: Prisoners**

**Important notice: Okay just for others who keep asking and never read my bio, I am NOT working on Political Alliances 2, I have no idea what to make for a sequel so stop asking about that. I'm writing up an overview of Naruto Hatake 2 but it will be posted when I finish a story as I don't want to write more then 3 at a time again. So STOP asking me about these stories.**

**Also if you read my work please review so I know how well the story is doing. I want feedback and any ideas you may want to get across too. I'm open to ideas and listen, also the more reviews help fills me the urge to write more often.**


	23. Prisoners

**I wanted to thank everyone that takes the time and effort into putting in reviews, it's people like you that make me enjoy writing.**

**Bleached Vampire**

**Chapter 23: Prisoners**

Orihime didn't know what was going to happen to them, she had been blindfolded for most of the time. They carried her, taking so many different ways that she was hopeless lost. Panic started to fill her, her time in Hueco Mundo was running through her mind. The helplessness of it all brought all those painful memories back to her. Being a captive under Aizen's gaze had been one of the worst experiences of his life.

She pushed those memories back, trying to bury them. She didn't need those memories now they wouldn't help her or Kurumu who was most likely with her. She could hear muffled yelling and she heard things like her captors complaining about the kicking the other one was doing. The fact that Kurumu hadn't lost her spirit gave Orihime some courage.

She lost track of how long they carried her, suddenly the sounds changed. The echo of being inside of a building she could now hear from their footsteps and other sounds. The place felt cold and enclosed to her and once again she thought of Las Noches and its cold buildings. She got the same type of oppressive atmosphere here as she had back then.

She was thrust onto a thick wooden chair as she felt hands tying down her wrists, she felt hands going through her hair and her heart froze as she felt her hairpins being removed. How could they know to take those? Without them she couldn't call on her powers, even when she had been taken by Aizen at least she still had those to use, now she was totally defenceless. Someone starting taking the webbing off her now, her head had been the last to have it removed.

She could see herself in a dark cold room, she couldn't really make out what was around her but the place felt like it was underground, just a sense of the place made it feel like that. Looking to her left she saw Kurumu there kicking and struggling as Keito tried to remove the last of her webbing.

"She sure is troubling," said a voice from the shadows as Tatsuo walked into the dim light of the center of the room.

"Ow!" Keito yelled out cradling her hand. "The bitch bit me!"

Kurumu spit out the taste in her mouth, "God what do you use on your skin? It's disgusting, wash more often." It was a lie but she liked the angry reaction she got out of the spider woman.

"Why you stuck up big breasted..." Keito wanted to smack her around some, after her humiliating defeat last year by this woman she wanted some revenge.

"So what's the plan huh?" Kurumu asked glaring at them.

"Basically you're going to be used to call out the others," Keito grinned. "You've lot and your new friends need to be put in your places and now it's time for our justice to come down on your heads. You've all had your fun but this school needs to learn that _we _are the power here and _we _are the ones that control the school. That no one crosses us and walks away from it."

"We're also here to find out what your new friends are," Tatsuo grinned as he looked down at Orihime. "We have a member that figured out the shinigami thing but as for you and the others, we don't know what you are."

Orihime looked up into his eyes, the normally gentle woman's face was turned into a sturdy mask she used in her own capture. She couldn't show any fear at them, she wouldn't let them control her. She had learned to be a bit harder in her capture by Aizen, now she was glad for it for the first time in her life as it helped her to deal with this.

"Oh, nothing to say?" He snickered as he looked down at her. "Look it here, the little 'princess' has some hard eyes in her after all. Well it won't help you here, we've been following you lot, and we figured out that you need these." He showed her the hairpins that her brother had given to her. It got a small reaction out of her before she walled her emotions back up again.

"Leave her alone you jerk," Kurumu said angrily to him. "You're just pissed she turned you down, which was a good thing too, if you fell in with these jerks."

"You better make the use of your tongue while it's still in your mouth," Keito warned her.

"Oh really? Well here!" She stuck her tongue out as the woman. Kurumu was hoping that the distractions would work, she couldn't move her hands but her fists were balled up. She gently grew one of her nails and was trying to saw through the leather strap on her wrist. It was delicate work as she had to be careful but her nails would cut through it. As soon as her hands were free, they were going to be sorry, she just had to keep them talking and not paying attention to her hands.

**-School Building-**

After the 'incident' in the school room they had gathered up Tsukune and Moka and were making their way through the school. Moka had chosen to keep her seal off for the time being and kept it in her jacket pocket. Although she was still having a hard time looking Tsukune in the eye, as was the young man too. Moka just couldn't believe she had let her basic instincts take over like that.

But it had felt so good to her, her cheeks burned with the memory of that power washing over her, his over powering presence as he started to dominate her. If they hadn't arrived she knew she would have let him do anything to her body that he wanted and she would have enjoyed every minute of it.

'_I have to focus now, it's not the time for this,'_ Moka thought to herself as she tried to bury this new craving that had been awakened in her. _'I'm stronger than this, I'll deal with this later but he and I will have a talk about this.'_

Tsukune had trouble himself, the fact was, he was remembering a lot of what happened. It was kind of like he had been in a dream but he felt the emotions in him. He also remembered how soft her skin was, how her hair smelt and the feeling of her body against his. He knew that his ghoul side wanted to destroy and fight but he thought he had gotten those impulses under control. Now it seemed he had other impulses to think about.

"I still can't believe you two were making out like that," Ichigo stated suddenly while scowling.

A swift kick to his back sent the young man into a wall as he bounced off. He rubbed his face as he turned around to share a glare with the vampire. "What the hell!"

"You don't get to bring that up," Moka stated coldly to him. "No one is to speak of that ever again, got it?"

"Fine, fine," Ichigo rubbed the place his face smacked against the fall. "Just because you're embarrassed doesn't mean you have to act like that." He muttered.

"What was that?" Moka asked him dangerously.

"Nothing," Ichigo told her not wanting to get into a fight with her, not while he was still stuck in his body at least. "We need to find them."

"They're most likely been taken back to the Student Police headquarters for now." Tsukune told them knowing the exactly where it was. He remembered how they had found out he was human and had taken him and the others to interrogate them in order to get either confessions or evidence. Knowing that, he didn't want either Orihime or Kurumu in there.

"Good," Ichigo said with a determined voice, "I need to place my body in my room with Kon in control then you're taking me straight there. There is no way I'm leaving my body just lying around for them to find it, at least with Kon in it, he can run away."

"Ichigo you can't go there as a shinigami," Rukia warned him. " You know that we are trying to keep this secret and-"

"I don't care!" Ichigo yelled at her daring her to say anything. Renji did move just a bit closer to her back as he had seen Ichigo worked up like this before. "They have them, and they took Orihime! She already went through enough thanks to Aizen, I won't let these punks get away with this crap. So I'm going there to in full force. These guys are the type of people that never learn unless you crush them."

"So that's what I'm going to do, I'm going there to crush their spirits and their bodies if I have to and I'm going to get them back!"

"For once he might have a point," Uryu stated coldly. "These kinds of actions cannot go unpunished, they will only escalate, although we aren't yokai, we have a duty to protect this school and to me they are a threat to this school."

"I...I want to save them too," Ruby stated knowing full well the consequences. "I just hope that the school can cover it up if it's revealed we let in non-yokai and even humans."

"We'll just have to deal with that when the time comes," Moka stated as they walked on.

"They won't harm them will they?" Uryu asked the yokai students thinking about these student police. They didn't seem like the type of person to care how they treated their captives from what he remembered about what he learned about the Student Police. The yokai students were deathly quiet for a moment thinking that over.

"Well?" Uryu asked again not liking the silence.

"We better hurry then," Moka stated. "Before they start to harm them."

"Before whom starts to harm who?"

Everyone turned around to see Urahara and Yoruichi suddenly behind them, coming up silently. It had been Urahara that had asked the question.

"What are you two doing here suddenly?" Moka asked sternly. She still wasn't too sure about them but they were powerful allies and she acknowledged that much.

"We felt a few spikes in spirit power inside the school and came to see what was going on," Yoruichi told them.

It didn't take long to fill in the two 'teachers' on what was going on as they made their way to the dorms. Both Urahara and Yoruichi were silent through the whole thing listening to this news, this was the first they had ever heard of this group. They were a bit surprised they were never told, for Yoruichi this group reminded her a lot of her own special unit that she led in Soul Society before she left. The only difference, this was what it could have been if someone corrupt was leading them. She was grateful she could entrust it to Soifon.

"Well this certainly isn't good news," Urahara stated in a slightly more serious tone. "I suppose as a teacher it is our duty to help discipline students that have gone too far. So we're eager to help out."

"I'm a bit worried though," Tsukune said with a matching look on his face. "If we just go charging in won't we run the risk of them using them as shields against us?"

"Ah, a very good point Tsukune-kun," Urahara stated as he thought about it. "I think we will need to be a bit sneaky. We'll have to have be very sneaky and not fight them head on."

"It's a good thing then you got us," Yoruichi grinned as plans were already getting to work in her mind. "We'll just have to make a bit huge commotion for a focus point and then a smaller group goes in and gets Orihime and Kurumu."

"You make it sound so simple," Yukari sweat dropped.

"Simple is best," She told the young witch. "The more complicated the easier a plan can fall apart."

It didn't take long for them to get to Ichigo's room as he went looking for Kon.

"Kon come on out!" Ichigo yelled looking for the stuffed toy. "Come on I need you to take care of my body."

"You know I never really seen this 'Kon' of yours," Moka stated being one of the few to enter this room as it wasn't big enough for everyone.

"What's all the noise?" Kon asked as he came out from under the bed. He had been the bed sleeping when all the noise happened. He was wiping his eye when he ran into someone's foot. He saw white socks and looked up, into the skirt and the pure white underwear under it.

"Oh...what a way to wake up." Kon trembled a bit in perverted overload.

Moka glanced between her legs glaring at the little toy, she narrowed her eyes as it was looking at her panties. She quickly side stepped and kicked him, "Know you're place you little toy!"

The kick sent a screaming Kon bouncing off the walls.

"Onee-sama, what happened?" Kokoa yelled as she pushed her way into the room past the others hearing her big sister yell out like that. Only to have a small toy slam into her chest and seem to hold itself there.

"Nee-san?" Kon asked with swirling eyes. He felt the familiar small chest type that felt a lot like his beloved Rukia's chest. He made a few test squeezes but it felt off to him. As his vision stopped swimming he looked up into the embarrassed and enraged face of Kokoa.

"Hey, you're not Nee-san!" Kon accused her like it was somehow her fault.

"You little...you dare touch me there?" Kokoa screamed out.

Soon a screaming toy was sent out of Ichigo's window on his fall to the ground below. If he hadn't been a stuffed toy, that would have hurt Kon a lot although, he would be twitching by the time they found him.

"Great...I can't take that little pervert anywhere," Ichigo growled out as now they would have to go outside and find him.

**-Later-**

Outside the entrance to the underground lair of the Student Police wasn't anything special, it was located outside of the usual school grounds so no none members would come across it. Plus there were a few notices that you shouldn't enter the area, under their authority of course. This was when the rescue party was looking at the place.

"So that's it, I was expecting something more," Renji said honestly as he was out of his gigai. "So everyone knows the plan?"

"Of course," Kokoa stated crossing her arms. "We cause trouble, bring out as many as we can and lead them off in different directions. The ones going in can rescue the others, but why can't I be one of the ones going in?"

"You're better for being out here," Moka told her little sister, that was pretty much all that Kokoa needed to accept her role.

"But why am I here again?" Kon whined as he was in Ichigo's body.

"Hey I don't like the thought of using you as bait in my body either," Ichigo told him flat out. "But if they think Rukia and myself are out here then they won't be looking for me in there. And you better run away as fast as you can too, I don't want to get my body back all beat up."

"You think I want to get beat up again? I already had enough of that today!" Kon said back to him.

"Then remember that because if you screw this up I'll give you to them again," Ichigo jerked his thumbs to the vampire sisters.

"G-got it..." Kon told him as he wasn't sure what was worse, them or Ichigo's sister.

"I kind of with that Yoruichi-sensei and Urahara-sensei were here though," Tsukune would feel better if the former captains were here but they were setting up in two other places that they were supposed to lead the student police into an ambush. This plan for to show that even 'teachers' were no longer going to stand by for this anymore. At least that's what they hoped that would get across but Tsukune was still worried about all of this.

He still had bad memories of these people, how they taken his friends and had nearly executed him when they found out he was a human. If they found out that Orihime was human...he knew what they would do to her. They would use her as an example and execute her in the same fashion that he nearly had been. Tsukune was thankful no one told Ichigo that, looking at the boy, he could see that he was already very tense.

He looked like a caged animal waiting to be unleashed Tsukune wasn't sure just how powerful Ichigo was but if he let loose, Tsukune felt that even Keito would be in for a nasty surprise. He caught Mizore who had been even more quiet than usual. He had a feeling what she had seen what had happened between himself and Moka when his ghoul powers were in control. He wanted to talk to her but she hadn't once looked his way and he wanted to talk. There was just no time to do it at this moment, but when this was over he might have to.

"Alright let's get this started then," Moka said eager to teach these people once and for all the way things were. She cast a look to Tsukune, he would be staying outside, mainly because she didn't want him facing Kuyou again. Last time had been close and given what happened earlier, she wasn't sure what would happen and she felt safer with him here.

Tsukune caught her eye and gave that gentle smile of his, "Good luck," He told her.

She only smirked in response, "I don't need luck, this idiot might though."

"You say something?" Ichigo asked her.

There were only a few members by the entrance, after all no one really came here unless they were a member or being dragged in. But it was necessary just in case other students got lost or were too curious. A couple of times people actually did try to sneak in, mainly to break out those that they had taken prisoner. But they never got far and those attempts had stopped quickly. So for those that took to the guard duty it was usually just one of the more boring things to do.

So they never once suspected when suddenly several students came out of the woods surrounding them.

"What's the meaning of this?" One of the male guards demanded.

"We're here to take back our friends," Tsukune told them.

"Since there were only four guards they knew they were outnumbered. One of the guards yelled at the one closest to the door to get more members out there and sound an alarm. They let him get in before the attacks started. It was fairly easy to take down the three remaining members of the student police. They could hear an alarm going off in the complex, it wasn't long until members of the student police started to exit the area.

For a moment the student police weren't sure what was going on, but soon they came out into attack after attack by the Karakura and Yokai group. Some didn't even get a chance to either transform or even to give out an attack of their own. But soon more and more people piled out of the entrance and soon they were outnumbered but the onrush of members of the student police flooding out.

"I think it's time to run now!" Kon yelled out seeing all the students and how some of them were changing into their true forms. Some of them were just as scary as hollows in their true form to Kon.

"Awww, I want to plway more," Rukia's gigai with the Chappy mod soul pouted.

"You're insane, why was I paired with you?" Kon yelled at her.

"Because you can't be twusted silly," She smiled at him still talking in her cute talking style.

"Alright time to pull back," Uryu yelled out to everyone.

As the more and more student police came out of their headquarters, the attacking group used that moment to run off in various directions usually in small groups. The Student Police took only a moment to pick up any members that could still fight and broke off in various pursuits after the smaller groups. When it finally seemed like the majority of the people were gone, that's when Rukia, Ichigo and Moka slipped in through the entrance. They made their way through the dark and cramped hallways.

"So where do we go from here?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know," Moka stated.

"You don't know? I thought you were here before?"

"That was the other me and she was blindfolded when they brought her here," Moka snapped back at him.

"So what are we supposed to do then just run around blindly?" He demanded.

Rukia couldn't believe they were arguing at a time like this, Ichigo was just as bad with her as he was with Renji. At least he wasn't here, that would have been too much for three people arguing all the time. Not only, did they do that but they had both ignored the obvious.

"They're that way." Rukia told them pointing in a direction.

"How do you know this?" Moka asked of the smaller girl.

"I can sense Orihime that way," Rukia said deadpanned to the vampire. "And if Orihime is in that way then chances are that Kurumu is with her too. If not she should be close by enough to find her or someone that will tell us where."

"Stop right there," shouted a few members of the student police as they had came out of a side corridor ahead of them.

"Out of the way!" Ichigo and Moka yelled together as they literally bashed through the few members aside like they were nothing as they ran on.

Rukia sweat dropped at the site of the cast aside members, she could hardly feel any pity for them given what their group did to the students of this school she could only pity them for being so weak and being in the way of an angered Ichigo and Moka.

While this was going on, inside the interrogation chamber the alarm was also heard.

"What the hell is that?" Tatsuo asked hearing the sound.

"I don't believe this," Keito said to him. "Someone is actually attacking, don't tell me that they are so stupid that they would actually try and recue you two by going up against all of us. They will fail you know that?"

"Ha!" Kurumu laughed in the girl's face. "You guys are mostly weaklings anyway they'll get here in no time."

"Oh really?" Tatsuo grinned and then looked to Orihime. "What about you girl? Aren't you scared for them or better yet, you better be scared for yourself." He leaned down taking a bit of her long silky hair and smelt it. It made her skin crawl but she still refused to show any reaction knowing that was what he was going for.

He suddenly paused as he took a deep smell of her hair with a puzzled look on his face.

"At least wait for me to leave if you're going to do something perverted with her," Keito told him. She really didn't care what happened to the girl, that didn't mean she liked to watch what she thought he was planning.

"Something isn't right here," He said as he looked into her face and then leaned in and took a deep smell of her skin before pulling back. "What the hell!"

"What?" Keito asked moving closer.

"I got a strong sense of smell," He explained to her still looking at Orihime almost as if sick he had touched her. "In my human form it's not as good but up close I can smell it, I can smell the human in her. She stinks of human, in fact she _is _human!"

"_What_?"

"I'm telling you she's human!" He yelled at her taking step back. "How the hell does a human have powers? Tell me!" He demanded.

Orihime just looked at him defiantly, at least until Keito slapped her in the face. The slap could be heard as Orihime felt the sting on her face. Again more images from her past, this time of the Arrancar Loly attacking her. She had taken a beating from that angry Arrancar so that one slap didn't mean as much. It did hurt she felt the stinging sensation on her skin. It was painful but she refused to tell them anything.

"Leave her alone!" Kurumu yelled out angrily although she was impressed by how Orihime was holding up. Although Kurumu put on a brave face she knew the kinds of things that could happen to them here. She was scared on the inside but held that back. She wondered if Orihime was doing the same, it was just a surprise to her that Orihime the lovable healer had this kind of steel will in her.

"Shut up, I'll get to you in a moment," Keito told her as she turned her attention back to Orihime. "Answer us, how did a human get powers and how did you get in here?"

Orihime stayed silent as she knew another slap was coming she took it as she was slapped again on the same side. She felt the tears swelling up in her eyes but tried not to cry. She wouldn't give them the satisfaction. Orihime prayed that they would get here soon, she knew they were coming and that Ichigo would come for her. She could feel him nearby, he would come she just had to hold on.

Tatsuo grabbed her throat, "Tell us right now."

"She won't say anything," Keito said and then moved to Kurumu. "How about we hurt your friend here huh? I have a score to settle with this girl and I want to hurt her bad. So how about it? Tell us and I might hold off or maybe I'll just rip those wings of hers off."

Keito grinned sadistically looking down at Kurumu. Orihime's eyes widened at that, if they were going to harm herself she could take it, but not if others got hurt because of her. She was about to say something before Kurumu yelled at her.

"Don't you dare tell them anything," Kurumu said looking at Orihime and then glaring at Keito. "You know you guys think you're so smart but you want to know something?"

"What?" Keito crossed her arms as Kurumu said something softly. "What was that?" She leaned in closer to try and hear better.

"I said I cut my bonds just now," Kurumu grinned as she punched the other girl in her stomach. The spider woman made a gagging sound before Kurumu hit her again full force as the student police girl flew across the room and slammed into the metal wall. She quickly stood up as she took on her true form, wings and nails extended as her tail grew out. She turned to face Tatsuo ready for a fight, she had no idea what he could do but she was confident in her abilities.

"Don't worry Orihime, we're getting out of here together," Kurumu smiled at her.

"Oh you think so huh?" Tatsuo smirked as his body started to shift and change. "You better think again if you think you're going to get out of this room."

**Next up Chapter 24: Power Struggle**

**It's a little shorter than normal but the next one should be longer given the battles going to take place.**


	24. Power Struggle

**Bleached Vampire**

**Chapter 24: Power Struggle**

Rukia, Ichigo and Moka ran through the halls as Rukia led the way. Rukia noticed something strange as they ran, not only did they barely run into anyone but it seemed that most doors were closed and locked. They were being herded, that much she had guessed but she didn't see the point of that. A shinigami of her power let alone Ichigo's, would be more than a match for them plus they had Moka as well.

Soon the path straightened out and finally they came into a large room. They paused at the size of it, it looked to be a massive metal box and standing there in the center was a tall student with long blonde hair in a black trench coat.

"So you finally came, it was about time you entered and Moka I expected but two shinigamis that's a surprise, I was hoping one of you would get in here but not both." He smirked seeing the shocked expressions. "Oh yes, I know exactly what you two are."

"Kuyou," Moka nearly growled out as she took a step forward. "I thought you learned your lesson the last time."

"Oh I learned," Kuyou's expression darkened. "I learned not to underestimate my enemies anymore. A valued lesson really, you become so powerful that you forget that there are those that can challenge you. I've focused all my attention to defeating you and anyone else Moka."

"Well first off you're going to give us back our friends!" Ichigo yelled out taking a few steps forward as he took out Zangetsu. "Or I'll make you give them back myself."

"Oh really?" Kuyou smirked as his body changed. Moka was expecting him to go into his yellow fox animal form but he seemed to be skipping that altogether. He really was taking this seriously as his form shifted into a taller pale form and blue flaming tails grew out behind him.

Moka's eyes caught one detail that was different this time around, last time he had four tails but now, there was a fifth. She was sure that he only had four the last time they fought.

"I see you noticed," Kuyou smirked at her. "Yes I do have an extra tail, it's a sign of my increased power, my kind can go up to nine tails but thanks to you I have forced myself to a new level of power. You three will have the honor of being crushed by this power."

"The only one being crushed is you," Ichigo glared at him getting ready for a fight.

"You know I'm surprised you're still standing, I supposed you must have a lot more power than your friend behind you." He smirked.

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo looked behind him and suddenly was shocked to see Rukia barely on her feet. She was using her sword to just keep standing, there was sweat on her and she was breathing hard. "Rukia! What's wrong?"

"I don't know...I feel weaker all the time just by being in here," Rukia got out. At first she hadn't noticed but more and more of her power was escaping her body.

"The walls!" Moka yelled out as their attention looked. They could see that there were symbols and paper seals all over the walls.

"Yes now you see, this is my trap for you shinigami," Kuyou said. "The one member of my group that knew about you knows a lot about the spirit world. He wasn't sure which of these would work so we covered the bases. Not even I know which ones are working against you. There are sealing spells, exorcism incantations, seals, barriers, all manner of spells used against spirits."

Ichigo now was starting to feel it, because of his huge power supply he hadn't noticed but he was starting to feel tired. It felt like that time he had been fighting Byakuya at the end, his own body being crushed under his own power, only this time his power felt like it was leaking out of him. This was bad, he didn't know if this was going to drain him totally or just keep him weaker.

They didn't have time for this, he noticed a door on the other side.

"Rukia, as soon as Moka and myself fight, I want you to make to that door, get to Orihime and Kurumu." Ichigo stated.

"What? You can't expect me to leave you two here," Rukia told him.

"You're no use here," Moka said not taking her eyes off their enemy. "Ichigo at least seems to be able to still fight, you can barely stand. You can be more use to them while we deal with him."

Rukia didn't say anything, she knew that they were right but she didn't have to like it.

"Let's do this!" Ichigo roared out as he charged forward, Moka was right there next to him as they both charged as Kuyou. Rukia ran in a wide pattern to get around all three of them and ran for the door as fast as she could. Which wasn't easy in her weakened state, she already felt like she had gone through a marathon and this wasn't helping. Rukia heard the fighting and managed to cast a look behind her to see her two comrades fighting their hardest against him. She wished them luck as she made it through the door.

As soon as she was through she started to feel better, but ran on, she had to get to their captured friends and she had faith in Ichigo and Moka.

Ichigo wasn't used to this, he felt like he was fighting an uphill battle with one arm tide behind him. Whatever was going on in this room was starting to effect him more and more as the battle went on. The weaker he got the less he liked their chances, but that didn't really bother him. This wouldn't be the first time he fought against stronger opponents after all. In a way he kind of missed this, fighting against those only weaker than you wasn't much of a challenge.

Moka yelled out as she landed a powerful kick to Kuyou, he only staggered back before backhanding her nearly across the room. "What's the matter, you still feeling the effects of that water or have I really improved that much?" He asked.

Moka's eyes narrowed, she didn't want to admit it but she hadn't gotten all her strength back yet. The water was gone but it took time to for her body to build itself back up after being hit by so much untreated water. But she still had enough strength to go on as her pride wouldn't allow for any defeat.

"It will take more than you to defeat me," she told him defiantly as she rushed forward again. He lashed out with a flurry of kicks. Although not as weak when she first fought him, his increase in power wasn't helping. She could feel his strength being this close and it really was at a new level than the last time. When each kick connected it barely even phased him.

"Hey you!" Ichigo yelled out as he swung his sword down.

Kuyou only smirked as he actually grabbed the blade and flung Ichigo away. With that hand he called forth blue fire as it was sent towards the substitute shinigami. Ichigo managed to blocked most of it with the wide edge of his sword but he felt the burning pain of the fire in several places. Kuyou's attention was turned back to Moka as she kicked him hard enough to send him stumbling back a couple of steps.

"You think you two can stop me?" He demanded from them. "I will not be beaten again, by you or anyone. After I'm done with you two, I'm going to deal with the rest of you and those two we captured. You think that one I let go will save them? If she gets even close I left orders to have the prisoners eliminated."

"What?" Ichigo said looking up in surprise. He thought that he wanted them to make an example of to the public.

"Oh yes, in fact I wouldn't be surprised if they were already dead by this point," Kuyou smiled at Ichigo. "You've failed to protect them boy and you'll fail to protect anyone else. This school is my domain and I rule here, I am the one that defends the peace and upholds justice and you lot have trampled on that long enough."

Ichigo wouldn't believe that, there was no way that they were dead. He reached out trying to feel Orihime's presence. He pushed himself as hard as he could and felt it, he felt her spirit ribbon in the air and he smirked. She wasn't dead, at least not yet. He wouldn't fail her a second time. He hadn't protected her and Aizen had gotten her, she had been taken to a dark place and although she didn't talk about it, he knew she most likely hated that experience.

His resolve grew as he slowly got up, he would save her again, he would beat him and he wouldn't let anyone else harm her or any of his friends again. Gripping his blade he drew on the power of Zangetsu, two working as one, his unwavering resolve fuelling the power as it grew like a storm, as his powers started to rise despite the seals on the room.

Kuyou noticed this as did Moka, both felt the heavy pressure of Ichigo's power starting to rise. Kuyou had thought the seals were perfect as he looked at Ichigo. Ichigo's eyes started to glow blue as a blue aura started to surround the orange haired teen. Not since his fight with Kenpachi or Byakuya had Ichigo put so much of himself into his blade like this. Then an explosion of power erupted as Ichigo ran forward towards Kuyou.

Moka wisely jumped out of the way as their enemy tried to fired his own blue flamed attacked. There was an explosion as Moka had to cover her eyes, she was blown off her feet. For a moment she wasn't sure what happened but as the smoke cleared and her eye sight returned she looked around the room. The seals were burning and there was no sight of them. There was however, a large hole in the ceiling. Looking up through it she could sense Kuyou's power out there, and she could see two figures fighting while falling in the air.

She had to admit that was some power, they had blasted each other right out of the room and into the air. She huffed, disappointed that the fight had been taken out of her hands.

**-Prison Room-**

Kurumu was watching as Tatsuo was slowly changing, his skin started to turn green, his eyes got smaller and red, his nose got longer as his limbs got more slim and wiry. He even lost a couple of inches as he slumped forward slightly. His hair was darker and longer as well as his features got more ugly.

Kurumu made a face at him, "What are you supposed to be?"

"I'm a goblin," Tatsuo told her.

Kurumu blinked before bursting out laughing, "A goblin! For real! Oh my god that is so lame! I thought you were all European monsters, don't you guys fight in hordes because you're so weak? Oh this won't even be a challenge."

Tatsuo snarled as he surprised her by moving much more quickly than she thought he was capable of. She tried to swipe at him with her claws but he easily jumped over them, twisting and landed a kick to her head. She fell to the ground but quickly got back up. She looked around but she found him disappearing into the deeper shadows.

"Hey what gives?" Kurumu demanded.

"You know we goblins hate that human stereotype. We're some of the greatest hunters and assassins of the yokai world. We move in shadow and strike before you know it, we maybe not be as strong as the S class but we're sneaky and can come at you from any angle." Tatsuo's voice came from the dark.

"Yeah well come out where I can see you then," Kurumu slowly turned around in a circle, the walls were echoing his voice making it impossible to tell where he was talking from. Then a strike at the back of her head was felt, she quickly turned with a slash but caught nothing but air. Then a punch to her stomach happened as the air was knocked out of her. She caught sight of him for only a moment before he grabbed her head and rammed his knee into her chin. There was a sickening sound as her head snapped back and she fell onto her back moaning.

There was a ringing in her head, she thought she tasted blood in her mouth and she couldn't breath. She managed to roll onto her stomach as she tried to force air into her lungs. She thought Orihime was screaming something but then felt two hands on her winds.

"Look down on my kind will you? I think I'll soften you up for Keito, let's see how you are without these," He grinned sadistically as he started to twist.

Kurumu who had finally managed to get some air lost it in a scream. The pain of him trying to rip her winds off was the most painful thing she had ever had, it was like someone trying to rip off an arm. Tears filled her eyes as her wings felt like they were going to be torn soon.

"Stop it!" Orihime shouted out crying from hearing the terrible screaming that Kurumu was using.

"Just a moment these things are tougher than they look," Tatsuo grinned.

"Please just stop it, you've hurt her enough!" Orihime pleaded she couldn't take seeing one of her friends like this. Suddenly there was a pair of loud cracking noises as the wings finally gave out. The hollowing scream of pain that Kurumu gave out tore up Orihime's heart.

"STOOOPPP!" She screamed out. Suddenly it was all quiet as she looked up with blurry vision as everything had frozen in place. "W-what..."

"Stupid girl you're going to let that boy get away with that?" Tsubaki's voice called out to her.

"It's time to finally grow Orihime," Ayame's said as her fairies slowly appeared before her all of them as big as humans now.

Orihime was confused on what was going on, this shouldn't be possible for them, for any of this to happen.

"What's going on?" Orihime asked them, she tried to find where Tatsuo placed her hairpins and saw them scattered across the room. He had dropped them when he changed to fight Kurumu but still her powers hadn't done this ever before.

"It's time for you to take the final step in your powers," Shun'o stepped forward and gently stroked her hair.

"But my hairpins..." Orihime said.

"You've never needed them," Shun'o stated smiling at her. "We were just the only way you could manifest your powers not your source. You must call on the source of your powers to save your friend."

"Please you have to, if you don't..." Lily trailed off worried that Kurumu might be killed at this rate.

"H-How can I help her, how can I stop this?" Orihime pleaded with them.

Tsubaki came forward and flicked her forehead. "Think woman, you need to call on your full power. Think of your powers like those zanpakutos your friends have. If the pins are your 'shikai' then now it's time for your version of a 'bankai'. That's the simplest way I can explain it."

"The source Orihime," Shun'o told her. "You have to dig back into the source, you did it once before when you first summoned us, remember that day?"

Orihime did remember, Tatsuki had been controlled by a hollow, her best friend who was the closest thing to a sister she had in this life was being hurt by someone else. Tatsuki who had always been there for her protecting her, Orihime wanted to protect her for once. She had been angry at the hollow and she tried to get angry but it wasn't working.

"That's not the source kid and you better hurry," Tsubaki said feeling what she was trying to do. "We can't keep this up forever."

"I don't know, please, I don't know what it is..." Orihime felt new tears she didn't want for another to get hurt because she was too weak to do anything.

"Orihime," Shun'o said gently. "It's simple, just looking into your heart. What is it that drives you to protect others, why do you care so much? Here's a hint, think of Ichigo and all the feelings that go with him. He unlocked the power inside of you now use him again to fully unlock the power."

Orihime's eyes went wide with sudden understanding as she felt it. That glowing ball of warmth in her dream, she knew what it was now. She felt like she was back in that dream flying higher into the sky and this time, her hand reached the sphere and she felt bathed in golden light.

Tatsuo was enjoying himself but then a suddenly blinding light filled the room. His sensitive eyes were blinded a moment as the light mostly died off he squinted to see a steady glow in the room. He froze as he saw that not only did Orihime was free, the chair was shattered now, but she was floating a bit as two large golden wings had grew out of her back, her long hair flowed in a wind that only existed for her.

He wasn't sure what was going on but he knew a threat when he saw one. He was about to attack when she opened her eyes, they glowed gold as her hand shot up and suddenly her golden shield appeared in front of him. With blinding speed it slammed into him and carried him screaming into the wall, slamming him with enough force to imbed him into the wall. His eyes rolled up in the back of his head, totally knocked out.

The glow stopped as Orihime blinked not sure what had just happened, but the sobbing of Kurumu. The young girl was curled up into a ball her hands trying in vain to reach behind her. Orihime forgot everyone as she went to her friend.

"My wings...my wings...my wings..." Kurumu sobbed over and over again.

"It's okay, let me help," Orihime said gently as she gently hugged her friend. Orihime closed her eyes as the golden wings wrapped around them both.

Kurumu had no idea where she was at the moment, she felt herself floating in a golden light and the pain was gone. She felt a warmth she hadn't felt in a long time, she tried to place the feeling. The last time she felt so safe and warm, it had been when she was a young girl, being in her mother's embrace. She knew it was Orihime and not her mother but the feelings were there. Kurumu had a slow realization that she was feeling Orihime's power, if she had to give it a name, it would be the same name as this feeling. It was love, Orihime's powers was a pure love of all things. It was so pure and so warm that a part of her didn't want to leave.

All too soon the light was gone and she was looking up in a smiling Orihime, Kurumu had no words to say. After what she had just experienced, she could never look at the girl in the same way again. This girl's heart was unlike anything. Kurumu felt her wings twitch and looked to see that they were find. She felt a few tears of joy at that.

"Thank you," Kurumu told her honestly.

"Don't worry, you're my friend right?" Orihime asked.

"Yeah, I am," Kurumu told her as they got up. Suddenly there was a large shaking and explosion sound and the moment was broken. "What the hell was that!"

"I-I don't know," Orihime looked around.

"Inoue, Kurumu!" Rukia's voice called through the open door of their room. The girls called back and not long after the small shinigami burst through the door. She stopped as her jaw dropped seeing Orihime with a pair of golden wings. "Inoue? What happened to you? Why do you have wings?"

"Huh...wings?" Orihime asked clueless as the two girls sweat dropped.

"Yeah these," Kurumu said touching one making the girl jump at the surprising sensation.

She looked behind her to finally notice the wings, "Ah! I didn't know this would happen! How do I get them to go away, can I fly with them, how do I move them?" Orihime asked question after question.

"Anyways maybe we can deal with this later," Rukia said feeling the power that Ichigo was throwing around. "We need to get to the others."

"Right." Orihime nodded.

"You might want these back," Kurumu said giving her the hair pins she noticed on the floor. "And don't worry I can teach you all about wings after if you want."

"Really?" Orihime's eyes twinkled in twilight as she hugged the girl. "Thank you Kurono-san!"

"I owe you one, and please call me Kurumu will you," the succubus sighed.

"Oh okay then Kurumu-san."

Kurumu sighed, she was just like Uryu. That made her wonder how he and the others were doing.

**-Uryu-**

Uryu had gotten split up by the others but he wasn't too worried. So far the Student Police wasn't the most demanding opponents he had fought. Although it was a bit of a challenge trying not to harm them too much, despite what they did, they were living beings. He only killed hollows and he wouldn't break that sacred oath.

For the moment he felt that he lost them so he took a moment to think about his next move. He could circle back or cause a disruption to gain more attention this way. But his plans were put on hold when a chuckling sound was heart to his left. Looking over there and getting ready for a fight came out another member of the Student Police.

"Well I wasn't sure we would meet...Quincy," Yashagoro the necromancer smiled at him as he bowed. "Oh yes I know what you are, more than most I would suspect. You and I are very much alike too."

"I highly doubt that," Uryu told him without expression.

"Oh but it's true," Yashagoro told him pushing his own glasses up. "You see my kind was hunted down by the shinigami just like yours. We are 'brothers' in that way, hunted to near extinction just because of what we are."

"And what are you?" Uryu had to pause, although he knew that the Quincy's destroyed souls and that his people had been destroying the balance, hearing that a yokai group suffering the same fate just rang a bit too close to home.

"Why I'm a necromancer," He smiled as his rings glowed and several ghosts were shown, their chains of fate that were attached to their chests went right into each ring. "My power is over spirits, of course I only use human spirits, I wouldn't dare use yokai ones or Quincy if there were enough left."

Uryu made a face at the sight of this, "That is disgusting, I can see why they would destroy your kind. Souls are to remain at peace not to be used as slaves. The Quincy were created to protect humans from the dangers of hollows but I see there was another danger to the souls of humans that we never knew about."

"Oh...so you're against me after all," He mocked sighed. "Too bad, I was hoping you might be more reasonable but it was a small hope. But I know you're weakness Quincy, I've been watching you and I know how to beat you."

"And how is that?" Uryu questioned him.

The yokai's answer was to send his spirits after Uryu. For a moment he nearly fired his bow out of reflex but stopped himself. He couldn't hard pure souls, his bow was only for hollows. He quickly dodged and tried to get around him but found several of the spirits were being used as human shields. He cursed the bastard as he needed to rethink his plan. He never had to deal with 'hostages' in a fight before and that was what these souls were. He would see the pain in their eyes, they were fully aware of what was going on and they wanted their freedom.

He could almost feel the pain of their captivity and it made him sick to his stomach. He felt a soul's fist slam into his side as he fell to the ground. Uryu quickly rolled out of the way of more attacks as he leapt back onto his feet. We couldn't fight them directly so there was only one option left. He fired a bolt at the chains.

The energy shattered them as the soul cried out in pain but was free of the control.

"Well that was rather drastic, what if you had destroyed the chain?" Yashagoro snapped his fingers as the souls returned to the rings. "Well I guess I have to go to my alternate plan but honestly I had hoped not to do this."

A new soul appeared this of a young girl not much older than either of them. She looked around scared as Yashagoro smiled evilly. "You know it takes a lot of time and effort to find spirits, this one is one of my favourites of my collection. I had to do this to her but you left me with no choice. You know we were told never to do this, we can't control spirits when this happens."

Uryu's eyes widened in understanding. "No, you can't!"

It was too late the necromancer had used a spell and the chain was ripped from the girl's chest. She screamed out as she started to transform. The young woman's mouth opened in a howl as white liquids spewed out of it covering her face. Uryu watched helplessly as she was turned into a hollow before his eyes. As soon as the transformation was complete the newly born hollow roared out. Uyru coldly aimed and fired, his arrow piercing the hollow's mask destroying the creature.

"Well that wasn't as good as I hoped," Yashagoro sighed as though he didn't care. "But tell me, how does it feel to kill something like that with no remorse? You destroyed that soul."

"She became a hollow I had no choice," Uryu told him. Although on the inside he hated that he had been forced to do it. To him hollows were just creatures to be taken out before they harmed either living people or pure souls. But to know the face behind the mask, to see the change, it was a lot harder for him to have fired his bow.

"Oh you had a choice but tell me, haven't you ever felt bad about killing hollows?" Yashagoro asked him slyly. "I mean they were once all pure souls right? That means all those hollows you kill could have been saved if killed by a shinigami after all. But you, you destroy those souls, at least with me I keep them alive-for lack of a better term. In a way...that makes Quincy even worse than us necromancers."

"Enough of your talk," Uryu said angrily. "I'm sick of your games, turning them into hollows doesn't help you at all."

"Oh really?" He smiled as a new soul was called forth but this was the same soul as last time. He saw Uryu's confusion. "Oh this isn't the same soul, I told you she had been part of my special collection. It's not every day you find twin sisters as ghosts. Oh but you killed her dear sister, to think that they'll never be together again thanks to you. At least with shinigami they could have been together in the afterlife but not anymore. How does that make you feel dear?"

Uryu looked on in horror as the girl's face was crying. She was looking at him questioning and he would see the question she was trying to say.

Why?

For the first time in his life, Uryu faltered in his resolve. He had never once considered the drawbacks to killing hollows but he couldn't look away at the scene before him. The pain in her eyes reminded him too much of when his grandfather had been killed by hollows.

"So my dear do you want revenge for the death of your sister, you can speak now, I give permission."

She looked at Uryu as anger and hatred slowly grew in her eyes. "Yes."

"Then take it," Yashagoro pulled out her chain and started her own transformation. He knew that the Quincy was just too light hearted, he would force the Quincy to watch as each soul was turned and killed by him. It would slowly rot away at his soul and resolve. He watched as the new hollow attacked and Uryu had paused before striking down the hollow.

Uryu dropped to his knees knowing what he had done, sisters would never meet again in the next life. They were gone forever and he was the cause.

Yashagoro laughed at this. "So how does it feel Quincy, to destroy? That's all your kind was good for in the end, they destroy everything. They never protected life they only destroyed it."

Uryu's fist balled up in frustration and anger. He knew the plan that his opponent was using against him but it was just so effective. He looked up and knew that this would never end, that he couldn't keep facing each soul and knowing the face behind the masks of those he destroyed. He looked up and figured he only had one chance.

"So, do you have an answer for me Quincy?" the necromancer asked.

"Yes, and this is it!" Uryu quickly raised his bow and fired eight perfect shots. They sailed through the air as Yashagoro and hit his rings, each bolt hitting each jewel and shattered them. The yokai cried out in shock and rage as all the souls he had captures flew out of their prisons.

"No! All that time and effort, all those souls were mine!" He yelled out seeing all the souls leave.

"They are yours no longer," Uryu stated as he was towering over the yokai. Uryu gave a quick kick to the boy's face knocking him out and leaving him there. Although it was a victory on the inside Uryu felt anything but victorious. He looked at all the souls who seemed happy to be free but the faces of those girls haunted his vision. He would get Rukia and Renji to perform soul burials on them but he couldn't look at them, it just hurt too much.

**-Chad and Mizore-**

Although not planned, Chad and Mizore had ended up together as they fought off the groups of attackers. Chad was using his defensive arm only as he didn't want to risk killing anyone like Uryu tried to. His left arm was only good to attacks; at least with his right defensive arm he could control the blast of energy more to be non-lethal. They would still hurt but not kill them in one shot, it was the same with his strength, and he had to hold himself back.

He noticed that Mizore was fighting hard but ever since they caught up with Moka and Tsukune, it had been like only half her heart was into it. He was wondering why but couldn't lose too much focus at this rate, he wouldn't afford to.

So far they had been doing well, he defended while she attacked was a good strategy as his shield arm form could take anything that was thrown at them.

Mizore had lost count of the enemies they had defeated and she wanted more, it helped to take her mind off what she had seen. To have seen Tsukune, the boy that had her heart with another woman, with the other Moka, in a way that she would have wished for. Kurumu's words from before echoed in her mind but she didn't want to admit defeat.

She had been distracted and didn't notice the flame before it was nearly too late. She threw her body to the side as she felt the heat licking against her body. She looked to see a boy covered in fire, this was bad, she wasn't good against fire and heat. The fire boy threw out a hand as a flame shot out of it aimed right at her.

She created a shield of ice but it melted right through it. Once again she barely made it out of the way but she had thrown herself to the ground to avoid it.

Chad saw this and knew she was in deep trouble, he then noticed another girl to Mizore's left and the snow woman didn't notice her. This girl had some kind of spikes over her body, like some kind of porcupine monster of some sort. He could see this unknown monster was raising her hands and she was too far away for a physical attack. At the same time the fire type was going for another shot as well, but with her on the ground she couldn't get out of the way. She was going to be caught in a crossfire, he didn't even think as he moved.

Mizore saw the fire coming at her and closed her eyes, she felt the heat wash over her but there was no burning sensation. She opened to see a large dark shape in front of her. Her eyes widened as she looked around to see Chad giving her a smile only to topple over.

"Chad!" Mizore saw several needles in his back through his green jacket.

"Well he won't be able to move for some time now," The girl laughed, "My needles are toxic after all, wait what!"

Everyone saw Chad slowly getting up to his feet, he faulted a bit before slowly getting to his knees.

"That's impossible, what the hell are you?" She girl shrieked, no normal monster could stand after taking so many of her toxic needles. He should have been unable to move for at least an hour but he was still trying to stand.

Mizore knew that he was using all his strength, he had gotten hurt for her and she couldn't let his kindness get him harmed even more. She placed a hand on his shoulder and gave a small smile, "Let me handle this."

He locked eyes with her and silently nodded.

Mizore looked at the two, "You've hurt my friend."

"We're going to do more than that," The fire boy laughed.

Mizore felt the cold of her powers rise within her, she felt the claws on her hands form as her true form started to manifest but she needed more. She had been interested in Chad's powers and had been trying to find out if she could do something similar. Her arms slowly covered in ice all the way up to her shoulders as she had created ice armour over the entire limbs.

Mizore rushed to the spike girl first, she thickened the ice around her arms to take the needles with one arm and the fire with the other. The fire hurt, she winced as she felt the pain through the ice as it started to melt but she reformed the ice quickly. With her left hand she fired several blades of ice at the other girl. The Student Police girl held her arms up in defence but the blades ended up only flying her back as she ended up being pinned to a tree by the blades in the sides of her clothing.

Mizore quickly turned to run at the fire boy, he stood his ground as he sent a large blast of fire at her. She closed her arms in front of herself and hissed in pain from the heat but moved forward still. She used the left to create a thick shield much like Chad's right arm to take the heat. With the other she tried to harden the ice as much as possible. As soon as she was close enough she threw her punch.

The ice started to melt but she felt her fist connect painfully to the boy's hot skin. Thankfully he had a glass jaw. She stood there panting as she looked at her right hand, it was covered in blisters and it hurt. Slowly she made her way to Chad and sat down, they were both out of strength for the time being. Mizore slowly helped to take the spikes out of his back, something Chad was thankful for.

He saw her hand and slowly took off his tie, "here." He gently took her hand and slowly and carefully covered her injured hand with the tie. "You should cover it before any infection happens."

She blushed at his gentle touch, his hands were so large and strong and yet he was so gentle with them. "Thank you." She told him. "Do you think the others did well?"

A loud explosion and soon a thunderous impact was heard.

"I think Ichigo is finishing up," Chad told her as they slowly got to their feet. It would be slow going and Mizore had to help him move, but they decided to go to where they heard the noise from. Chances were, everyone else would be going there soon enough although by the time they got there it would most likely all be over.

**-Elsewhere-**

One group of the Student Police ended up chasing what they thought were Rukia and Ichigo only to lose them eventually.

"Where are they?"

"Has anyone seen them?

"I think they went this way."

"Sorry but I think you boys and girls are out of luck," Yoruichi's voice called from a high tree branch. She was in her gym clothing looking down smiling at them like a cat with a new toy.

"Shihoin-sensei?" One of the boys asked in surprised.

"You lot have been a bunch of bad little boys and girls," Urahara came out from behind the same tree. He too was in his teacher's gear but held his cane in one hand. "I suppose as a teacher's role is to try and lead young people down the right path in life. But when they go down as far as you all, well I guess it's time for some punishment."

"Urahara-sensei too?" A random boy said surprised.

One of the braver of the boys stepped forward, "We are the Student Police and we are the guardians of the peace and the will of justice of this school. Stay out of the way!"

Both teachers only blinked at the boy as Yoruichi looked to her partner, "Did that sound like a threat to you?"

"Oh yes, such bad manners in that one," Urahara said in mock distaste. "I think we'll have to single that one out for corporal punishment."

"Y-You can't punish us!" A girl yelled out.

"But no matter what your name, you're still just students." Urahara said as his personality changed into a more scary and serious tone and look.

"Oh yes," Yoruichi said grinning, "Looks like these students will have to learn their place in this school, that students are below teachers."

With that Yoruichi and Urahara flash stepped into the group. The only thing that could be heard were the yells, cries and loud sounds of violence. By the time it was over all the boys were hanging by their underwear from tree branches all over the place. This had been Yoruichi's doing as she have decided that this punishment was fitting for a high school. She smiled at her work, it was like the forest had become some demented form of Christmas decorations on the trees.

"Well I'm done with the boys, how about the girls?" Yoruichi said over her shoulder.

"I think they got the lesson," Urahara smiled behind his fan. All the girls were in tears as they were rubbing their bottoms. He had basically used his cane to spank the girls, he didn't go it too hard but they wouldn't be sitting down for the rest of the day.

"I think you enjoyed that a bit too much," Yoruichi said flatly.

"Well...maybe a bit," He smiled back.

"Pervert," she remarked.

"I'll take that as a compliment from the lady that likes to walk around naked," He told her, although he was thankful she only did that sometimes and not around the kids at the shop. Poor Jinta wouldn't be able to handle that.

"Never heard you complain," she said crossing her arms over her chest.

"And you never will," He grinned. "Not like you have anything to be ashamed of after all."

"Damn straight I don't," Yoruichi said proudly. She had a great body and she knew it and was proud of it.

In another part of the forest Ruby was having some issues of her own. She had gotten separated from Yukari and Kokoa during the battles. She thought that Renji was off elsewhere but she knew that he could handle himself, she had seen him fight in training. She was more worried about herself at the moment, because there were a lot more of the Student Police then she had thought there would be. She was starting to tire form using her magic nearly non-stop. She was being overwhelmed a bit so she took to the air with her giant raven wings.

On the ground she could be swarmed but the air should give her a tactical advantage. She used her new vantage point to grow more vines to ensnare her enemies. She was starting to turn the tide when something slammed into her back. She felt a weight on her back and managed to look behind her to see a Harpy. It was just bad luck to fight a flying type monster. She was slammed into the forest ground, stunned she felt being picked up by a few of her foes.

She knew she was in trouble but her mind wasn't focused enough from that fall and her wand had been lost too, without it she wouldn't be able to use most of her magic. She prepared for the worst but a blur came out of nowhere and she was dropped. Ruby wasn't sure what was going on, there was yelling and sounds of violence before she was suddenly being picked up again. Only this time she was being carried bridal style.

"Now do you mind tell me why my club is fighting the Student Police again?" Gin asked her grinning, his hair slightly messy from the save.

"Gin!" Ruby was shocked that he was here. "What are you doing here?"

"I've known that something has been up for weeks now. All these strange events, the odd things going on in the Newspaper Club and all these new students showing up, I'm not an idiot you know." He told her looking very closely at her. "Now, I've stepped back figuring if you needed help you'd call but when you started up trouble with these guys again I couldn't hold back anymore."

"We had no choice," Ruby told him, "They took Orihime and Kurumu, we're just getting them back."

Gin took a moment to think that over, "Well I can live with that, no one messes with members of my club and no one should harm any cute girls while I'm around."

"Um...could you put me down?" Ruby asked him.

"Do I have to?" He asked her with a wolf like grin, "It's not every day I get a pretty girl in my arms like this you know."

Ruby's only answer was to blush.

**-Ichigo and Kuyou-**

Kuyou had no idea how it happened, one moment he was in the room the next he was flying through the air. His body was covered in small injuries as he felt himself falling. A sudden new pain in his chest sent him crashing even faster into the ground. This was from Ichigo kicking the evil leader of this group while in the air. Ichigo stood there in the air as he felt his powers coming back to him. It wasn't enough though, he was going to crush Kuyou so that he never even thought of harming another person again.

He disappeared as he reappeared next to the small crater that was created by Kuyou's fall. Said boy was slowly crawling out of the hole and painfully getting back up on his feet. He saw Ichigo standing not too far away, the shinigami's eyes holding nothing but contempt for Kuyou.

"I don't care if you did managed to get out of that room, I will still beat you," Kuyou's power only increased as he got as much power as he could draw on. His body glowed with the blue flames dancing over his powerful form. Ichigo managed to get out of the way this time as his speed was getting back to normal.

"I will crush you and all that oppose me!" Kuyou yelled out with a roar.

"No," Ichigo said calmly, "I'm the one that will crush you and show you what real power is. You think that power is to make others do what you want but real power should be used to protect those important to you. The things you've done I can't forgive, BANKAI!"

Ichigo's power flew up and those around the area could feel the power overflowing, especially those who were sensitive to spirit energy. Ichigo in his bankai form let all the power out, he wasn't holding back anymore. Crushing weight feel upon Kuyou as he struggled to stay on his knees, he had never felt such power before in his life. It was like he was swimming in the deep end of a pool, the pressure coming in from all sides. The air was thick with this strange power that was not of yokai origin. He had been told that shinigami weren't yokai by the necromancer but he hadn't been told of this kind of power.

What where these shinigami, where they all like this he wondered. He couldn't be beaten, not again as he use all his powers to try and stand.

"I will not be stopped by you!" Kuyou yelled at him calling on all his powers. He would finish this even if he had to use all his power at once.

Ichigo met the onslaught of Kuyou's power with his own getsuga tensho. There was a huge explosion as the powers met. Everyone in the area saw the blinding light as the explosion was hear and felt in the entire area. Trees in the area were blown away, as topsoil was thrown around. As the dust settled Ichigo stood standing looking down as Kuyou whose flaming tails were barely even aflame anymore.

"Time to make sure this never happens again," Ichigo said to himself as he dragged the yokai with him back to where the entrance to the underground complex was. He was going to make a point and Kuyou was going to help him make it, whether the boy wanted to or not.

**Next up Chapter 25: Lessons Learned**

Wow this took a long time to make with all the action in it but I didn't want to split it up. Hope everyone likes the new power upgrade for Orihime, to me she just screams out 'angel' to me.


	25. Lessons Learned

**Bleached Vampire**

**Chapter 25: Lessons Learned**

Ichigo dragged the unconscious form of Kuyou all the way to the entrance of the Student Police underground complex. He noticed a few of the group still around, either nursing wounds and injuries or helping those that needed it. They looked at him and made a move to attack but stopped. From both the power that Ichigo was sending out and the defeated form of their leader, the group weren't sure what to do next. Ichigo smirked, this was a good start but he needed more. He wanted to make sure his point got across and also to make sure that Orihime and Kurumu and the others were still okay.

So dropping Kuyou he sent his powers flaring up to attack anyone close, but to those that couldn't sense spiritual power he fired a massive black getsuga into the air. Anyone in the area would have seen it, so Ichigo just stood there and waited for everyone to show up.

Ichigo had an idea of what to do but honestly he was just going to wing it. He knew what needed to be done, in order for this school to no longer live in fear they needed to be free of this group that called itself the Student Police. They also needed something to take its place. He knew that Rukia might chew him out for what he was going to do, but let her. He had to do what he needed to do.

It wasn't long until more and more people started to show up, Ichigo ignore all of them keeping his eyes on the entrance. Soon he saw Moka walking out like she owned the place, behind her came the others. He sighed to himself seeing Kurumu but when Orihime walked out with golden wings, that was a shocker. He blinked a few times wondering if he was seeing things.

"Inoue?" Ichigo asked seeing her.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime smiled happily seeing him. Then she noticed his damaged form, his clothing was ripping in a few places and it looked like he had a few burns on him. She ran over to make sure he was okay. "Kurosaki-kun are you okay? You looked hurt."

"Uh…it's okay I've been worse," He said slightly in a daze. "Inoue…what happened to you? I mean, the wings?"

"Oh!" She smiled at him as the others came to join them. "While we were captive I managed to do this, I think it's my powers reaching for the next level but I don't know how to control them yet. I'm not even sure how to use the wings."

"Well I can help with that," Kurumu stated looking down at Kuyou. She really wasn't sure how strong Ichigo was but he had to be pretty damn strong to take out Kuyou with only that little damage to show for it. She looked back up at the others as she went on. "I think her wings will work like mine so I can teach her how I put them away and how to fly."

"Oh that would be great, I always wanted to learn how to fly," Orihime couldn't wait for her first flying lessons.

Ichigo then noticed the red marks on her face as his free hand gently cupped her face making her look at him. She blushed heavily as he did so, not sure why he was doing this. His eyes narrowed dangerously, "Inoue, who did this to you?"

Her eyes widened as she remembered that she still had the marks from being slapped around. Ichigo's eyes were that dangerous look he got when he was set on fighting someone. A cold fury in them from someone hurting her, she felt conflicting emotions about that. She felt strangely happy that he seemed to care about her wellbeing but also scared for him about what he might do.

Thankfully Kurumu stepped forward, "Don't worry I already kicked the girl's ass that did that, she got what was coming to her."

"So what now?" Rukia asked him. "And why did you sent up so much energy before?"

"Just getting everyone's attention," Ichigo told her seriously.

Inner Moka stayed silent watching with interest, although she was still a little angry about having the fight taken from her. Thankfully there had been a few members of the Student Police still around inside the complex to vent her frustrations out on. But now it seemed like Ichigo had some kind of plan, she wanted to see what his half-human half-shinigami was going to pull off. She looked over when she saw Renji walking about with Tsukune.

She was thankful that the red haired man had been able to protect Tsukune, or else strength or no strength she would have hurt Renji for failing in his duty. Soon others started to show up, Chad and Mizore looked the worst for wear, Orihime already rushing over to them.

"Sado-kun, Shirayuki-chan," Orihime said in worry. "You two are all hurt."

Both just blinked staring at her, the whole golden wings thing was going to take some time to get used to.

"You have..." Mizore stated as she was eased down Chad onto the ground.

"Oh yeah, I think they look nice," Orihime beamed at her wings.

"They look good on you," Chad could say the only thing he could think of about them. They did look nice and for some reason, they fit her personality.

"Okay let me heal you two up," Orihime thrust out her hands. "So...I'm not sure how to do this like normal, I think it works differently so give me a minute."

Orihime tried to remember how she had used a shield without her fairies. Only this time she called for her healing one. She could feel the tug of her powers but something was missing. She then tried to visualize the dome around them and that was all she needed. The golden dome appeared just as she kept the image in her mind as she slowly started to heal them.

It wasn't much longer until the others arrived as well as most of the other members of the Student Police force. Kurumu eagerly went over to Uryu who arrived with a large number of spirits but for some reason he was pretty distance with her. Renji and Rukia went to work giving out soul burials while other people filed in.

Moka took the moment to walk over to Tsukune to check a little closer. Although they still needed to talk about what happened earlier, now wasn't the time. Her face felt a bit hotter as she remembered what he had done, or at least what some part of him had done. Normally any other man that would have dared to try such things with her would have been punished within an inch of their life.

Tsukune looked up towards Inner Moka as she walked towards him, he couldn't help but blush as she could still taste her in his mouth remember how she felt against him and the sexy sounds she made.

Moka stood before him and stared, "If you're thinking perverted thoughts I'll have to hurt you."

"N-no I'm not!" Tsukune quickly covered. Although Inner Moka was the very sexy side of Moka, she was also the scary side. Plus he had felt her kicks before they really hurt, even when she pulled back on their power.

She looked him over and he thought he caught a hint of a smile on her face before she got all serious again. "We'll need to talk about...before." She mentally cursed feeling herself blush and damned her weakness. "But not here, but later."

"Uh, yeah of course," Tsukune had figured this was coming.

She moved closer to him, "But know this, I would never allow just any man to do those things to me. You will take responsibility for it."

"Responsibility?"

"You are taking me out," Moka told him. "You remember what I told you before don't you?"

Tsukune tried to remember what she was talking about.

'_In order to date my other half you'll have to seduce me too,'_

His eyes widened as he remembered those words, did that mean that he had actually managed to seduce Inner Moka? How did he do that, just by being more 'forceful' with her like he had been or was it something more?

"Well?" Moka said angrily getting impatience for his response.

"Oh! Of course!"

She smiled softly at him as she took out her seal, "Although I would like to see what that fool is up to, I think I've been out for too long as it is. I'll leave the rest to my kinder self but know this, I will have to share what happened with her. Although she is the weaker part of me, she is still a part of me. So I shouldn't have any advantage."

Tsukune wasn't sure what she was referring to until she leaned in and kissed him, hard. Tsukune couldn't believe this was happening as he enjoyed the sensation of her lips on his. Soon there was a light and a slight shift. He was still kissing Moka as he heard a moan but this was more of a cute sound then the sexy ones that Inner Moka made.

Suddenly Moka pulled back and he saw it was Outer Moka, who was blushing madly at the fact she had been kissing Tsukune.

"Huh?" Tsukune saw the seal back on and guessed that Inner Moka placed it back on while kissing. This must have been her way of evening things up between both sides.

"T-Tsukune! W-what is, why was I, why were we..." She blushed even harder as she felt her fingers touch her own lips feeling the passing warmth on them.

"It was Inner Moka's idea apparently," Tsukune said feeling he had a lot to explain now.

By this point The Student Police were eager for a fight but one look at their reader and seeing many of their numbers with injuries already they could feel that although they had the numbers, it wouldn't be an easy fight. It also wasn't helpful that Ichigo's temper was on a controlled boil but his power still leaked out. The yokai that weren't used to his power stayed back from him, never feeling such a concentration of power before. Plus it wasn't like any power they had felt, while yokai power was wild and flaring, this was thicker and there was a pressure about it.

To those closest to him, it felt like an ocean was just above their heads ready to slam down onto them.

"My, my," Urahara said while he and Yoruichi sat on a branch of a tree together looking over everything. "This is certainly getting interesting."

"Yes it is," His partner grinned. "I wonder what he's up to."

"With him it's so hard to say," Urahara said to her. "He's a frightening kid that one."

When Ichigo saw that everyone on his side was here and there were enough people gathered from the other side he pointed his sword at a group near the entrance. "You lot! Get in there and drag every single person out of that place."

"Who the hell are you to-" One said before Ichigo cut him off.

"NOW!" He roared as his power shot up sending every one of them close to him to the ground gasping for air. Others there were a bit further away were sent back from the pressure of his powers. Ichigo let up just enough to let those students get up and get running into their base.

He waited around for them to finish. Other members were either dragged out or were able to walk on their own power. Ichigo waited until the flow of people stopped and then looked at them. "Is that everyone?"

"Y-yes." One of them managed to say.

"Good," Ichigo then looked around him and spoke up loudly for everyone to hear. "Now listen up, I'm going to say this only once and you better listen!"

"From this day on the Student Police is disbanded!"

There were of course roars of protest but Ichigo silenced them easily enough. "You lot don't do anything but cause fear and harm the students of this school! You say you 'protect' it but who protects the school from you? All you do is force your own wills on others regardless of what they did. This group is nothing but corrupt and this ends now!"

"So from this day on, if I see anyone wearing those damn black uniforms, if I find out that you're causing trouble, then you'll answer to me!"

Ichigo looked over to Renji, "I could use some help here."

"Oh?" Renji wasn't sure what Ichigo had in mind but he figured it might be good. So far he was enjoying things.

"Think you can help me blast that place into rubble?" He pointed his blade towards the entrance to the Student Police base. This was the reason why he wanted everyone out of there, now he didn't have to hold back on his powers.

Renji smirked as he got ready. "Fine by me but I'll have to go a bit further to have the power to do it. Bankai!"

There was an explosion of power as Renji changed, his shoulders covered in the pink fur but everyone overlooked that from the giant bamboo snake creature that was wrapped up around him.

"Hihio Zabimaru," Renji said calmly. "Well I'm ready." He told Ichigo as both parties flared up their powers.

Ichigo sent a massive black getsuga, while Renji had charged up his Hikotsu Taiho, as a massive red energy was collected inside of the 'snake' and then fired out of the skull like mouth like a canon. The combined energies caused such a massive explosion that nearly everyone was blown off their feet. It was an impressive display of power by the two shinigami causing dust to blow all over the place.

It took time for the dust to clear and when it did, what had once been the underground hideout was now nothing more than rubble and a giant hole in the ground.

"Oi, oi," Urahara said picking up his hat. "That was a bit overboard."

"Those two need to learn some restraint," Yoruichi said with a scowl on her face as she tried to get the little pieces of leaves and a stick out of her hair.

All the students were both shocked and terrified at the display of power. They were sure that even their leader couldn't cause that much damage all at once. Ichigo grinned over everyone there, "Anyone else want to say anything?"

"You...bastard..." Kuyou coughed out as he tried to raise himself up. He had regained consciousness and wouldn't allow this new slight to go on. "We are the...protectors of the peace...we are-ARG!"

Ichigo slammed his foot onto the yokai's head, sending the boy's face into the ground. A tick formed on the young shinigami's face as he looked angrily down at him. "Shut up, you lost, you don't get to say anything anymore."

"But who will protect the peace!" Some random member shouted out.

Ichigo's head snapped up trying to find who it was but several people flinched, he couldn't tell who had said that but if that's what they wanted, then he'd tell them. "My friends and myself will do that!"

"We will protect this school a lot better than any of you lot. Anyone can come to us for help and we'll help them, we won't imprison them without a reason, we won't abuse our powers because unlike you, we fight to protect others. So as of right now, your organization is gone, your base is gone, your leader is defeated and unless you want to fight me and my friends, you're done!"

"Now get the hell out of here and I never want to see any of you causing anymore trouble..." He noticed everyone was in still in a bit of shock and needed a little incentive. "Leave!"

That got people running.

"A bit much don't you think?" Renji asked Ichigo as he took his sword back to its resting state.

"The base needed to be destroyed."

"Oh I don't mean that," Renji grinned, "that I enjoyed. I meant the whole protecting the school thing."

Ichigo scratched the back of his head, "Yeah well, we're here to protect it from hollows anyway, might as well help out if we can in other matters. Besides the Newspaper Club was doing these guys job for over a year by the sounds of it anyway."

Renji gave him a questioning look, "You do realize this is making my report on this going to be hell on me right?"

Ichigo only grinned at him, "Hey, I'm not the one that has to write it, so what do I care?"

"You bastard..." Renji grumbled at him.

**-Hueco Mundo-**

The endless dessert of Hueco Mundo stretched out farther than any hollow knew, some said that it was endless, others thought that there was a barrier when you finally got to the ending. Some even thought that their world was a mirror of the human world, in that it was a spherical world just like the Earth. No one knew for sure.

Outside of the domed capital of Los Noches it was an endless white sand dessert in a permanent night sky. It was a hard life for hollows living out there in this desolate world, not enough to eat to stave off the never ending hunger all hollows felt. Or in the case of more advanced hollows like the two Arrancar that were moving at quick speeds, the never ending emptiness.

The two were Demitri and Septima, who were also leading a small force of lesser Arrancars. These were either unnumbered to double digits.

"Aren't we there yet?" Septima whined as they took a stop. "I hate coming out here, all this sand messes up my shoes and my dress."

"Stop being such a drama queen," Demitri told her annoyed. "We're almost there at any rate."

"Well we better hurry then," She flipped her long hair over her shoulder annoyed that she of all people had to come out here. She hated being out here, it only reminded her of her life before she was an Arrancar. Always wondering and hunting so she wouldn't devolve, it was a miserable experience. Now things were different, she had more power now and thanks to their new leader more power was promised.

They continued on until they came to a small canyon with caves. They could already see the hollows among the small community that had set up. Since these hollows had refused to obey the new king of this world, their fate was already sealed. With a single command the Privaron forces descended.

Although among the group hiding out was a mix of different types of hollows, two young female Arrancars were also among them. A slim dark haired one in pigtails was carrying her friend, a short haired blonde that was physically unable to move on her own very well. Both had a mask covering one eye as they walked on.

"You can put be done here Loly," Menoly told her friend.

"Alright," She eased her down onto a rock. Looking at her blonde friend it was hard to not get angry at what had happened to her. The blonde's body was still a mess after what Yammy had done. She had been given healing but her legs and one of her arms were still weak. It was hard for the girl to walk on her own and to fight was impossible.

Loly had found her nearly dead after she had gotten herself off the side of the tower, she still cursed that Quincy for nailing her by her skirt to the tower. It took her hours to figure out a way down. But thankfully she had found her only friend still alive and had found help. After word got back that Aizen was defeated, there really didn't seem any point in sticking around and joined this group.

Suddenly the sounds of shouting and battle were heard as both girls looked up to see other hollows attacking them.

"Damn it," Loly gritted her teeth. "Can you get into one of the caves?"

"Yes, I can manage that much," Menoly struggled to her feet.

"Good, I'm going to help out, please be careful." She then ran off to help the others.

"Pathetically weak," Demitri said in disgust, he hated the weak as they were useless. So far the battle had been so one sided that it was pathetic. "Is there no one among you that's a challenge?"

A loud outcry of pain was heard but this time it came from behind him from his own troops. He quickly turned around to see that his forces were being attacked from behind, and they were being slaughtered. He rushed forward to attack someone that would dare come up from behind like a coward. By the time he got there nearly all his troops were defeated.

"You there!" He roared.

The figured was in a hood and cloak but stopped at his voice. The figure slowly turned around and pulled back the hood. There looking back was a man's face with wild blue hair, a mask shard on his right cheek and matching blue eyes.

"Grimmjow Jaegarjaquez!" Demitri shouted out. "You're supposed to have died!"

"Like I'm that easy to kill," Grimmjow sneered at him. He flung the cloak away revealing his battle scared body. The long gash that had been over his chest was the most prominent. "You're one of the rejects aren't you?"

Demitri sneered at him. "I'll kill you for that insult."

He rushed forward to slam his fist into the former Espada's head, only for it to be caught as Grimmjow just smirked and then the larger Arrancar was tossed aside.

"You forget your place Privaron," the blue haired Espada laughed. "You lot were replaced because you weren't strong enough to fight on the kinds of levels your replacements could."

"I'll show you to look down on me!" Came the challenging roar as the two started to fight.

Across the battlefield Septima was fighting on her own, she didn't feel the need to help anyone or for anyone to help her. She was powerful enough to stand on her own as she attacked hollows easily.

"Hey you!"

Septima turned and dodged just in time to see a cero narrowly missing her face. She saw a young girl Arrancar coming at her, obviously the one that had fired that cero. Not like it would have mattered, she was strong enough to take that kind of attack.

So Septima fired her cero at the renegade Arrancar girl that had dared to come at her. The young girl in pigtails had rushed out of the battle towards her with her weapon drawn. To think that an Arrancar was here instead of serving their new master, it was insulting. Not only that, she knew this girl as one of the few little leaches that attached themselves to Aizen like puppies. She was always with a blonde if she remembered right. Always in the canter tower even though they held no station and that just pissed her off. So Septima was going to destroy this girl in one shot.

But just then before her cero connected a green blur got in the way. She watched as her cero was literally swallowed and then fired back at her at twice the power. She had barely gotten out of the way as she looked in surprise at the figure before her.

Dressed in green rags of clothing, a long mane of green hair, a damaged skull mask on her head it wasn't difficult to see who this female fight was.

"Nelliel Tu Odelschwank," Septima said in both awe and fear. She was the legendary old Third Espada that had vanished one day. No one seemed to know how it happened but there were rumours of course.

"Nel-sama," Loly stated in relief. "I thought you were on a patrol."

"I just got back," Nel told her not taking her eyes off the woman in front of her. She tilted her head slightly. "I believe I know this Arrancar."

"Yes you do, I was once one of the Espada like yourself," Septima said angrily getting up. "So you are one of the leaders of this group I supposed."

Nel stayed silent looking at her with nothing but pity in her eyes. This only infuriated the other woman more.

"I am now one of the top three generals of the new leader of Hueco Mundo, you have been gone a long time and there is no way you can beat me now," Septima drew out her sword. "Rule the world, Regula."

Her form changed as she wore armoured plating like that was a cross between scale plates and the scale plating of a royal queen's, a high neck guard around her neck almost like that out of Victorian era. There was a bone crown grew on her head as her sword turned into what looked like a large sceptre.

"Well now, why don't we try this now then?" Septima grinned at her.

"Very well," Nel said with a bored look on her face.

"Nel-sama you know that you can't use-" Loly tried to warn her but Nel just placed a hand out to silence her.

"Now is not the time for that," Nel told her. She knew her limits and that because of the injury on her mask she couldn't use her release. She had learned that the hard way, too much of her power leaked out constantly in that form. She could only use it for a few minutes before she would revert to her child state. It took her long enough to gather enough power to get back into her adult form.

Nel rushed forward with her sword drawn but stopped suddenly as though she hit a brick wall and fell to her knees.

Septima laughed, "You never did learn my ability did you? My power is to control gravity, everything within my domain I can control the gravity, that is the power of my rule. To make all those bow down towards me like they should."

Nel struggled to stand but soon found more power was sent down onto her making her kneel again.

"Please that's not even the full power you're feeling," Septima told her increasing it again.

"This is nothing," Nel gritted out of her teeth a she pushed herself to her limits. Slowly she got to her feet, a bit unsteady but she did as she slowly moved forward. Septima tried to increase her powers again and again but Nel would not go down again. She kept moving forward with her blade drawn.

"How, how are you doing this?" Septima had never seen anyone stand up to her power like this.

"You lost your place in the Espada because you weren't strong enough to keep it," Nel told her coldly. "That is the way of things for us here, only the strong survive, even though I hate that part of our life here. But while I lost my place to deception, I was never weak. My strength was real and you could never be as powerful as myself or even my replacement in the Espada."

"That is why I was an Espada and you are a Privaron." Nel ended her words by putting all her strength into her swing, she knew she would only get one. Septima brought up her sceptre to block the swing but all the power managed to knock it out of her hand. That was when the gravity stopped being placed on Nel as she stood facing her enemy. Nel was sweating and panting but still ready to fight.

Septima growled as she disappeared and grabbed her weapon. She took a moment to look around and didn't like what she was seeing. So far it was only down to her and Demitri, this wasn't good. "Demitri we are leaving!"

"I can take him!" He shouted back.

"Then I'm leaving you here alone to fight them all off!" She disappeared.

He cursed as she ran off and looked around even he had to admit that the odds were against him. "I'll finish this another time."

"Heh," Grimmjow smirked, "Running away like a scared little girl huh? Some things never change."

Demitri snarled something at him but left.

Grimmjow smiled, it had felt good to cut loose and fight like that again. It had been too long and he had been getting anxious for a decent fight. Looking around he saw the bodies littering the area slowly disappearing as hollows did. He didn't care for either ally or enemy, he only cared about one thing and this group was the only place he could rest up and restore himself.

Thinking back to when he had been left behind, beaten and bloody, slowly dying and unable to move. He had been discarded like garbage, something that his pride wouldn't allow to go unpunished. He winced suddenly as he felt the pain in his chest from his wound. The large scar still hurt on his chest, when he had been found and healed the healing hadn't work all the way. He still couldn't believe he let the 'brat' throw up on his body to heal it.

"Grimmjow," Nel said in a commanding tone to get his attention.

"What do you want?" He demanded. He hated how she used that tone of voice with him, if he was back up to his normal strength he might have considered fighting her. She may have held a higher position in the Espada than he had, but he knew her weakness.

"We need to gather up the survivors and move, this location is no longer safe."

"Tch, why should I care?" He asked her. "If they die they die, besides they'll only slow us down."

She glared at him as she marked right up to him, "You can either help or you can leave and be on your own. I know your strong enough to battle hollows but not a group of Arrancar like them. They will come back with more in number and you'll be alone. So it's your choice."

He bitterly thought about it, in his current state he couldn't win. Without a word he marched off without saying anything.

Nel sighed, that man was always trouble, it was a constant battle when dealing with him and she was already tried from her fight, she didn't need another one so soon.

"Nel-sama!" Came the familiar voices of her two most loyal fraccion.

"Are you alright?" Pesche asked.

"I'm fine," She smiled at the two hollows. "Pesche I want you to scout the way ahead, Dondochakka, I want you to help move the injured."

"Right away Nel-sama!" The two saluted and ran off to their tasks.

With them gone, Nel's smile fell. She turned to face where she knew the capital was, although you couldn't see it this far out she knew where it was. She had heard the rumors that there was a new power in charge but it looked to her that it was true. She had hoped for more of a power vacuum. With all the infighting it would only keep things chaotic and her group could be left alone. Now that was no longer the case.

She sighed, it was another problem her group faced. Fighting other hollows, eating, shelter, it had been a constant struggle out in the dessert. There were times she missed her carefree days back as a child with no memories of her past life. But that was the past and she had to keep moving forward. Looking up at the moon she wondered how Ichigo and his friends were doing. It had felt like such a long time she had seen them, and she missed Ichigo.

"Nel-sama," someone called to her.

"No rest for the weary," She said to herself with a small smile as she went off to see what new problem she was needed for.

**Next up Chapter 26: Picking up the Pieces**

Regula = Ruler


	26. Picking up the Pieces

**Bleached Vampire**

**Chapter 26: Picking up the Pieces**

"So let me get everything straight now," Gin said to everyone in the room. Currently he was sitting down in a chair in his club with not only his members but of the rest of the new students as well. It was late in the day and after the whole fight with the (hopefully) former Student Police force. Whether that group would actually disband and stay that way was something that Gin hoped for, but there were always the hard cases.

The two new 'teachers' were called to meet with the Chairman so it was left to the others to fill him in on everything that was going on. Gin may act a little like he wasn't all that smart, but in fact he was very perceptive. If the whole walking and talking lion doll that called itself 'Kon' was anything to go by. He knew something strange was going on. The strange attacks, monster sightings and other things, and how his club had suddenly stopped their investigation into these events.

If there was one thing he knew it was that his members would not let any story go, the events of last year showed him that. But to find out about evil spiritual creatures attacking the school and that there were humans of all things within this group that was something he didn't expect. Of course saying things like 'human' might not be a total fit, as no normal human could pull off the things he had seen.

Gin sighed as he tried to wrap his head around it all. "So basically, with these things going around attacking the school, you lot are here to prevent that and kind of got caught up in the whole thing with the Student Police."

"Pretty much," Rukia nodded her head.

Gin sighed again as he ran his hand over his face. "Well what's done is done, not that I blame you for keeping this secret, although I do feel a bit hurt that my own club was keeping secrets from me." Gin put on a mock hurt expression at this point. "When did my beloved group turn into such deceiving individuals?"

"Knock it off," Mizore stated. "Being like this doesn't suit a pervert like you."

Gin shrugged it off with a smile, "Well at any rate, I guess we'll have to come up with a reason to explain everything. Already I bet the rumours of what happened with the Student Police are most likely spreading. I guess we could say that Ichigo and the others are just some type of rare yokai, not many would know about shinigami correct?"

"It seemed that only a few knew about us," Rukia nodded from what their leader spoke of.

"One of them was a Necromancer…" Uryu spoke up for the first time since the battle. The boy had been very quiet as of late, something unlike him.

"What, seriously?" Renji was surprised to hear that. "I thought they all died out."

"Wait, _you_ know about something like this?" Ichigo asked if he hadn't heard that correctly.

Renji got an anger mark on his face as he glared at Ichigo. "What is that supposed to mean? I did study my ass off when I was in the academy you know." Although what he didn't mention was that he had to because it was the only way he could pass the exams. All the physical skills he was great on, the book stuff and the Kido…not so much. "I remember reading about them, they were a threat to souls because they captured them, some even used them as a power source for their abilities."

"They're black magic workers," Ruby said in a dark tone. "There are certain forbidden arts in the magic world. Blood magic, necromancy, demonology, and a few others. Those that practice such things are not welcomed among others. Even half-yokai like us witches; we distance ourselves from those that use the dark arts."

"Well that's something we'll have to deal with for another time," Gin went back to the original topic. "I'm sure we'll come up with a story for Monday's addition, which means that I'll want to see something tomorrow, and yes, I know it's a day off but we got a lot of work to do." Getting up and took one last look at everyone. "I'll support you guys when I can, also Ichigo. I hope you can make good on that claim you made because although I despised them, they did keep the peace, if only through fear."

"I meant what I said," Ichigo told him.

Gin only smiled and nodded his head before leaving the room.

Kurumu sighed, "There is so much work to do." The young girl whined. "Not only this but I got those special lessons."

"Lessons?" Tsukune asked.

"Yep," Kurumu looked over to Orihime. "Remember, tomorrow will be your first flying lessons so meet me on top of the girl's dorm at ten."

"On top of the building?" Orihime asked confused. By this time she had managed to figure out how to get rid of her wings, again, something Kurumu had helped her on the way back to the school.

"Of course, how else are you going to learn to fly? We could try the cliffs if you're more comfortable with all the water being under you." Kurumu said with a shrug.

"Wait a minute!" Ichigo shot up from his chair. "You're not planning on her flying that high up right off the bat are you?"

Kurumu gave him a stern glare, "This is my territory, and does anyone else have wings that allow them to fly?" Ruby held up her hand. "Don't you have work for the school to do though?"

"Oh right," Ruby sighed she wanted to help out a bit more. Then again her magical crow based wings were different and she used multiple wings. Kurumu was a much better fit given both she and Orihime had only two wings each.

Kurumu continued on, "Anyway, you can't learn to fly unless it's high up. That's how I learned and if you're worried she'll fall, I'm fast enough to catch her. If that's not enough, then just sit and watch then."

"Fine," Ichigo said crossing his arms. He didn't like the idea of Orihime learning to fly and could fall that would kill her if she hit the ground hard enough. So he planned to have his badge on hand just in case.

"If that's everything I think we're done here," Uryu said as he quickly left the room. Everyone wasn't sure what was going on with the Quincy but it had been a long day and they were all tired. So they all started to file out of the room, either on their own or in pairs.

Two people however were left alone in the room, they beings Moka and Tsukune. Both teens shared a look before both blushing and looking away. Tsukune knew that he had to say something to her, the elephant was in the room and he had to say something. Truth was, on the way here his mind had been thinking all about the kiss, well kisses. The passionate one when he had his ghoul powers had taken over, his face heated up as those memories came back. Then there was the second kiss with Inner Moka which turned into his first kiss with Outer Moka.

The feel on their lips against his was one of the most amazing things he had ever felt. He had never really had any experience with girls before coming to this school, and then he got swamped with them. But although he cared for the girls deeply, they were his important people, Moka had always been something slightly special to him. He felt things with her that he just didn't for the other girls, he didn't want to hurt them but he knew that he would be forced to make a choice.

Looking at Moka, how she was acting all shy and how cute she was made him smile. This Moka was so kind with a large heart, someone soft and gentle. The other Moka, was someone amazing, strong and fierce but also he had seen her more gentle side that she kept hidden.

"Um…" Moka started unsure of what to do. She was so embarrassed, why had her other self had done that? Although she would be lying if she said that she had hated the kiss, in fact she had dreams of finally working up the nerve to kiss Tsukune. If only it had been her choice but the feel of him against her, his lips on hers, it had been just as good as she had dreamt about. She couldn't look him in the face as she felt her face burning.

She looked at her feet as she saw her finger tips poking each other. "A-about the…k-kiss…"

Tsukune gave a nervous laugh as he scratched the back of his head. "Y-yeah...well…I enjoyed it."

Moka looked up a little as she smiled, "I, I liked it too."

There was a quiet moment before Tsukune knew that he had to finally tell her his feelings. He had liked her since the first day they met, and his feelings had only grown as he got to know her. It was now or never, but that still meant he was very nervous about this.

"Moka-san," Tsukune swallowed trying to get his emotions straight. "You should know that, ever since the first day that we met, I've liked you."

There he had finally said it, he had finally started to tell her his true feelings.

Moka blushed as she felt her heart skipping in her chest, to actually hear him say that to her, she had always wanted to have a moment together where they could finally tell each other how they felt. He had taken the first step so she felt like it was her turn to do the same. Slowly she stepped towards him, her nerves were running all over the place but she had to do this.

"I've liked Tsukune from that first day too," Moka blushed as she started her own confession. "You were my first real friend and you accepted me for what I was. You're the first human to ever do that, you always come to help me and rescue me, even when you knew you couldn't stand up against other yokai you tried."

"You're very special to me," She looked down feeling her whole face heat up in embarrassment. "To both of us I think." Moka knew that if possible her other self would kill her for saying that, but Moka knew that the feelings she had for Tsukune were shared by her other side. It was just that her other self was more guarded about it, but she could tell.

"R-really?" Tsukune blushed and smiled at that. To him both sides of the girl were important and both were Moka to him. He just thought of them as different sides to the same person. "Well, you're both important to me Moka, and I promise that I'll always be there for both of you."

Moka felt like her heart was about to burst, she couldn't take it any longer as she threw herself at Tsukune holding on to him as she called out his name. Tsukune soon hugged the girl back but then realized how close she was. He quickly closed his eyes getting ready for the sharp teeth to sink into his neck, she always did this when they were this close. A few heartbeats went by and he slowly opened his eyes.

There was no sharp but quick pain in his neck, of the feel of her mouth there. In fact she was nuzzling his shoulder murmuring something softly. Tsukune smiled as she held the girl (well half of her) that he liked in his arms. He wondered if he could have moments like this with Inner Moka as well, well, maybe he decided. It depended on the mood she was in after all.

Outside the room and who had been listening to the entire thing was Mizore. She had noticed that they had stayed behind so of course she wanted to spy on them. Now she wished she hadn't. She her had back against the wall her face shadowed as her hand gripped the front of her shirt. Although she had been healed from her injuries from the battle, what she was feeling now made her wish for those injuries.

She quickly moved away, she didn't want to be around there anymore.

Mizore walked to the entrance of the school not sure where to go now, she felt so lost and alone. She hadn't felt like this since she started school here, she never wanted to feel like this again but she felt like she was right back to where she started. Sitting on the steps she pulled her legs to her chest not sure what to do.

Suddenly someone sat down next to her as she looked over and was surprised to see Kurumu there. Her rival and friend looked at her with understanding.

"Come on, time for some girl time." She said softly, she waited for an answer but Mizore just looked back down. "With ice cream?"

"Okay." Mizore loved sweet and cold things after all.

Eventually the girls found their way to Mizore's room they were currently sitting at her small round table both with a bowl of ice cream. They hadn't really said a word to each other Kurumu was just waiting for Mizore to settling into the knowledge that Tsukune was out of their reach. Kurumu remembered how hard this was on her so she hoped that she knew what she was doing.

"Sucks huh?" Kurumu said as Mizore looked up. "All that time and effort and neither of us got him." Kurumu gave a sad smile to the other girl.

Mizore looked down as she played with what was left of her ice cream with her spoon.

"I know it hurts," Kurumu said honestly. "When I figured out that I couldn't win his heart, I actually wanted to die, nearly did too." She noticed Mizore looking up surprised so Kurumu went on to elaborate. "Back when Moka and me were thrown off the cliff, he jumped to save Moka. There were only two choices and he chose Moka. That's when I knew she would always be first in his heart. I was in the water and I couldn't move, but I didn't care. I wanted the blackness to just swallow me up."

Kurumu laughed, "God that was really stupid. I didn't even think how sad that would make others, I was just thinking of myself. Yeah I was in pain, the same you're in right now, but I got help to get over it."

Kurumu leaned back as she looked up at the ceiling. "But you know I came to realize something. Tsukune will always be my first love, but just because someone is your first love doesn't mean that he'll be my only love or my last love. You just got to open yourself up to new possibilities, you never know, you might be surprised."

Mizore stared at Kurumu, in fact it was starting to make the succubus a little uncomfortable. "So that's why you gave up on him. You also seemed to be happier lately."

Kurumu blushed a bit.

"You found someone already?"

"Well...kind of," Kurumu said looking away. "I found a really nice guy but I don't think he sees me as more than a friend, at least not yet. But I'm working on it."

Mizore thought long and hard about who it could be. "Oh...the nerd boy."

An anger mark appeared on her head as she glared at the girl. "Uryu is not a nerd!"

For a moment Mizore felt a bit like smiling, it was nice to see that Kurumu could move on but she needed some time first. But the talk was helpful and in a way, it was nice to have her friend talk to her like this. In a way they were no longer rivals in love but it was still fun to tease the big busted girl.

"Kurumu...thanks." Mizore finally said.

Kurumu calmed down, "No problem."

The girls stayed together for a bit before Kurumu had to leave, there was something else she needed to look in on. Mizore cleaned up as she fell, back first, onto her bed and looked up at the ceiling. She still felt horrible but not as bad as she had been earlier. It would be extremely hard to see Tsukune tomorrow and even the day after that. She had no idea how long this would take her, she just hoped that she could move on like Kurumu.

The only real solace she had was that, although she as in pain, she wasn't alone anymore. Kurumu helping her out showed her that she at least still had good friends, something she hadn't had when she got to this school.

Placing her hands on her stomach, she felt something in her pocket as she reached in and pulled out a tie? Confused she looked at it, it was a school tie but she didn't own any. Well actually she most likely did but she never wore them so it was most likely in buried somewhere. Finally she remembered that it had been Chad that had given it to her. In fact he had wrapped up her injured hand in that.

Toying with it she looked at it, she would have to give it back to him later.

Thinking about the large gentle giant of a boy made her think about him. He was a very kind person, in a way his heart reminded her about a lot of Tsukune. Only he was more willing to fight and could fight back. He was also very strange, his appearance was so exotic. Mizore had noticed several people giving him strange looks because of his size and skin color, others were more curious looks as well. Mizore had even noticed a few girls shyly looking at him when he wasn't looking.

Feeling the tie in her hand she remembered how gentle his hands were when he placed this on. Even without powers his hands could most likely crush her own hand but he had been very delicate and his hands had been nicely warm too. It was odd how a woman of the snow and ice liked warm hands.

_Just got to open yourself up to new possibilities._

Kurumu's words came back to Mizore's mind as those words made her think. She shook her head, it was too soon to think about anything like that. She needed to get over the pain she was feeling in her heart at least for the moment. Not long after that she started to fall asleep in her bed with her hand closed around Chad's tie as she slipped off to sleep for that night.

**-School Grounds-**

Rukia and Renji were slowly walking together, it was a comfortable silence between them. They had been close friends for so long they could feel each other's mood by just being close together.

"So what do you think of these events?" Rukia asked him.

Renji sighed, "I don't like the idea of the report but what can we do? They already seemed to know about us, at least part of the school does. We'll just have to limit it, maybe the rumours will be the worst we'll deal with after all but I can't see the Captain-Commander being happy."

"You think he'll pull us out?" Rukia knew that normally humans weren't supposed to know about shinigami, hence the need for memory erasing units like she used before.

"Doubt it," Renji shrugged, "We were asked to come here plus if there is one thing yokai know, it's how to keep a secret, they have been from humans for a long time now. There might be a little trouble but nothing other than being yelled at I guess. Although I don't want to go through that, I've heard the old man angry and I don't like thinking of being on the other end of that."

"Well it's not like it's your fault," Rukia crossed her arms.

"I'm the most senior member here, Ichigo isn't even an official member, the others are only allies. You and me, we have to take responsibility and since I out rank you, I'm the one that's most likely going to get an ear full."

"Well I'm not going to let you take it alone, I was here longer and so I share the blame for anything about being exposed happens." Rukia said stubbornly although on the inside she too didn't want to get yelled at by that man. Truth was, she was kind of scare of the old commander, he was the oldest and most powerful shinigami ever, his body full of old battle scars, and when he got angry…Rukia didn't like to think about it.

Renji smiled down at his shorter life long friend, "Glad to know you got my back then, I'll need it."

Rukia smiled up at him, "Of course, we've always been there for the other and we always will."

Renji nodded. "You got that right."

Rukia felt better hearing him say that, sure they had their ups and their downs, but in the end she knew that he could always count on him. He had been there to help in her rescue at her execution. Okay sure, he had been there with her brother to bring her in, not that she knew it wasn't coming, she had broken the law. He had come to visit her while she was in her first cell too. Looking back on it, she knew she had been cold to him, how could she not under the circumstances and they got into an argument.

But looking back, it was nice of him to even show up for her. She knew that in his own way he had been trying to help. Then later he had run off with her in his arms as he tried to get her away from the execution sight. Being there in his arms, it felt safe. She tried not to blush at the implication of that, the truth was that Renji always made her feel more stable. Ever since they were kids they had relayed on each other, then they had joined the academy together. She had helped him with his homework and he had helped her with her sword skills.

It seemed that every time they were apart, fate would always place them back together again like with this current mission. She liked the thought of that, life without Renji could get boring, dull and even lonely at times. Maybe that's why she hung out with Ichigo so much when she was in the human world, Ichigo reminded her very much of Renji and of someone else important to her.

Little did the two know that a few eyes were on them, from the corner of the building three heads peered out from around the edge. At the bottom was Yukari with her ever present witch hat poking out. Above her was Kokoa, who was trying not to get poked in the eye from said hat. Above her was Ruby who looked on with interest.

Yukari had noticed when Rukia and Renji walked off together, truth was, and she still didn't think much of Renji. She knew that he and Rukia were old friends but still, Rukia was a good friend and she wanted to make sure that Renji didn't try anything perverted. He seemed the type to Yukari after all. So when she went off sneaking after Renji and Rukia, Kokoa had noticed it and snuck after the young witch. Ruby, who noticed this, didn't want to be left out and joined in simply for the fact that she wanted to.

"Why are you following them again?" Kokoa said in a deadpan expression.

"I just wanted to make sure that Rukia-san got home fine." Yukari said with puffed out cheeks. "I don't like the way he's hanging off her."

"I think they look like lovers," Ruby sighed as a hand went to her cheeks as she closed her eyes. "Wouldn't that be fun, for them to fall in love?"

"WHA-MHFFT!" Yukari's outcry was quickly silenced by Kokoa's hand.

"Quiet or they'll hear you," she hissed into the witch's ear. Slowly she let go as she looked at the two shinigami. "They do seem kind of close."

"Rukia-san can do better," Yukari muttered.

"I thought you liked my sister?" Kokoa asked.

"I do love Moka and Tsukune and I really hope to get my love sand-witch with them at some point." She sighed. (And yes, she did mean sandwich as in her in the word) "Rukia-san is different, when I thought she was a sorceress I was happy because I wasn't alone. But event though she's not, she's really cool and teaching me and Ruby all kinds of new spells. She's the closest thing to a best friend I've had."

Ruby smiled at what the little witch said, she too knew what it was like to be alone for a long time.

"I think they're fine," Ruby finally said watching the two talk and even share a laugh as they walked. Rukia nudged Renji with her shoulder for some reason as he returned it lightly. "I get that feeling that he would never see any harm come to her, although I'm not sure, I think Rukia-san is very important to him."

"Eh?" Both younger girls looked up at her.

"Woman's intuition," she smirked at them.

**-Training Ground-**

Even though it was late Uryu was still using the training ground. Ever since he left the newspaper club's room, he had come down here to be alone. He had been using a large rock for his target practice. The only problem was, he was missing. He never missed, his aim was nearly always perfect, which only frustrated him even more.

He took a moment to calm himself and raised his weapon, he took careful aim but again, his hand started to shake slightly as the arrow was let loose. He hit the rock, but it was off. Uryu gritted his teeth as he felt again the anger rise up as he tried to fight it off. He sighed as his bow disappeared, he knew what was really bothering him. Each time he was ready to fire, that same images popped up into his mind. The first was that young soul turning into a hollow, the next was her twin, the tears coming down her face as she looked at him in rage.

He blinked the image away as he tried to center himself again. He couldn't let this get to him he had destroyed hundreds of hollows before and never once thought about any of this. But in those times he had never seen the soul before it was turned into a hollow, some small voice in his mind told him.

He cursed to himself as he tried to shake off these feelings, he couldn't afford to be like this. What would happen when hollows showed up again and he froze? People could die or get hurt.

"What are you doing?" A familiar voice from behind him called out.

Uryu glanced behind him to see Kurumu silently walking towards him.

"Practicing," Uryu stated looking away from the girl.

"Oh? A bit late isn't it?" She asked coyly as she walked up next to him.

"A Quincy must keep their skills sharp," he said simply.

Kurumu looked at the rock he had been using, although the arrows had all disappeared having run out of energy, she could see the holes they made. She frowned at the sight of the marks on the stone, they were all over the place.

"Are you okay?" she asked him slightly touching his arm in worry.

"I'm fine," he said quickly looking away.

Kurumu's frown deepened slightly as she pushed herself against his arm holding it in both hands. "You know that you can talk to me right? You've helped me so much, I just want to help you for once. Please, let me help you."

Uryu was trying to ignore the sensation of her body pressed up against his, it was very distracting and he wasn't used to such close physical contact. Especially from the opposite sex and Kurumu's most well endowed assets were firmly pressed against his arm. He could almost feel under her shirt at the moment. He tried to hide his blush from her as his mind tried very hard to think of something to say to her.

"Wait do you hear that?" Kurumu said suddenly looking around.

Uryu paused to listen as he heard it too, it sounded like sobbing.

Kurumu looked around to find a young girl kneeling not far away. She was wondering how she had missed the girl and had gotten into this secret training area. But she was facing away from them and crying for some reason. Well, she figured to help the girl out first and then find out how she got in there. She gently walked over and knelt down.

"Hey are you okay?" Kurumu asked the crying girl.

Uryu had a horrible sensation as he ran over and yelled out a warning. Kurumu turned to face him with a questioning look on her face. Kurumu didn't see the half-hollowfied face of the girl turn around and bite deep into the girl's neck. Kurumu's surprised face froze as blood seeped out of the wound as the young girl that was biting her slowly turned into a hollow. Uryu raised his bow and tried to fire, but his hands were shaking. His aim was off as the creature loomed over the bleeding Kurumu.

Uryu watched in horror was its large masked face opened up and went to eat the wounded girl.

Uryu woke up in a cold sweat from the nightmare. He could feel his pounding heart in his chest as he went to reach for his glasses he stopped when he felt his hand shaking. He quickly snatched the hand to his chest as she tried to calm himself down. He kept telling himself that it was just a dream that it didn't mean anything. But he wasn't sure if he was just lying to himself or was trying to make himself believe those words.

He stared at the pale ceiling as his mind wondered.

He just couldn't get those twin souls out of his mind, never once had he ever thought about what it meant to destroy hollows. He knew that some souls were evil and would get sent through the gates of hell to suffer for eternity for their sins in life. But it was all too easy to think of all hollows like that. They looked and acted like monsters they fed on other souls and even attacked humans. Hollows were a threat to the world and the next.

But the truth of it was, most hollows got that way because of other reasons. Either they were attacked and became hollows themselves, or because they stayed look long in the world of the living. Souls that stay too long eventually become corrupted, their chains of fate slowly eroding away until they fell off and a hole in their soul was left. As a Quincy he could see spirits but he couldn't help them, it was something that he never liked. His powers weren't for helping spirits like a shinigami were. He had seen souls whose chains were tightly wrapped around an area, keeping them there as they screamed and raged against the world that couldn't see or hear them.

It was only a matter of time before they turned into hollows and the only think Uryu knew he could do, was wait for the change and then destroy them. Just like he had destroyed two young souls, sisters that would never find each other again, he felt cold inside about it. That damn necromancer had pulled their chains and he had no choice. At least that's what he kept telling himself but it wasn't making him feel any better.

The fact that his mind had brought it up in his dream told him that much.

Another thing was why had Kurumu been in his dream? Yes they had been spending time together as he held her with her studies and truth was he kind of enjoyed them. She wasn't as stupid as she thought she was, she just needed help. If only she applied herself to her studies like she did other things she could do it. Okay, she might not be in the same league as someone like Moka or Yukari, but she was still smart if she applied herself more.

Thinking back to those times helped him to feel a bit more at ease. She always had tea and snacks ready each time they studied. He had to admit, she was a very good cook. He often found himself reaching for something she baked without thinking while studying. Of course she was very outspoken, not too shy either. He had seen her closet full of clothing, the more revealing and exotic costume like that maid outfit made him feel a bit uncomfortable.

He just knew that his father wouldn't approve of a girl that was so 'improper' as Uryu knew his father would call her. For some reason, that made him want to spend more time with her, if only just some part of him knew his father would hate the idea. But she was also full of energy and fierce when pushed. He had seen this side of her in their battles; she would fight for her friends with all her heart each and every time, something he could respect in her.

Sighing to himself as he rubbed his tired eyes. Why was he thinking about her so much? Was it just the dream or was it the fact that tomorrow he had promised to help her with some of her work a few days ago? He honestly didn't feel like it, he just wanted to work through his issues but he had made a promise and he was a man of his word. To Uryu, if a man's word was useless, than so was the man.

Maybe tomorrow he would see her after her flying lessons with Orihime and it would take his mind off his current issues.

**Next up Chapter 27: Flying Lessons**


	27. Flying Lessons

**Bleached Vampire**

**Chapter 27: Flying Lessons**

It was early morning and Orihime was feeling both excited and a bit scared. Today she was going to learn how to use her wings to fly. Kurumu had found her at breakfast and as soon as they were done starting pulling the girl to the roof of their dorm building. The blue haired girl seemed eager to start things off apparently. When they reached the roof it was time to start the lessons.

"Okay, first lesson is to gain control of making your wings show up and go away, like this," Kurumu demonstrated by having her bat shaped wings grow out. "Remember how I said you have to think of pulling them inside of your own body? Well this is the reverse, you know they are there, just think of them shooting out from your back."

"I'll try," Orihime took a breath and focused on her powers. Ever since she had reached this new level they felt different. Like they were more in focused, which she didn't even know that was possible, then again she hadn't had anything to compare it to before. She could feel the golden energy forming in her as she tried to send it through her back like she was told to.

It took a little trail and error, apparently she had to get it just right or else nothing happened. After a few minutes a pair of golden wings grew out of her back.

"There you go, just practice putting them in and out a few times a day and it will be natural." Kurumu smiled at her.

"Oh okay," then something hit the winged healer as she turned around. "Kurumu-san, are my clothing torn?"

"No, why?" she asked confused.

"Well how to my wings go out without ruining them?" Orihime hadn't thought of it until now.

"Oh that," Kurumu had been taught the basics well mainly her mother just said it was a magic side effect of the transformation. There was most likely a lot more to it, but her mother was a poor study like herself. She just figured it was something similar to her own but didn't want to seem ignorant of it, she was the teacher here of course. "W-well, if it's like my own wings they must force the clothing to form around them."

"Oh?" Orihime asked looking interesting.

"It's complicated but that's how it goes," she said trying to sound like she knew what she was talking about. "Besides it's nice to have, you wouldn't want to ruin all your clothing each time it happened. I would have lost too many shirts."

'_And I've gotten enough missing clothing as it is,'_ Kurumu silently thought to herself. _'I swear if I ever catch who is stealing underwear out of the girl's lockers I'm going to kill them.'_

It was at that moment, unknown to her, that a certain stuffed toy and werewolf both sneezed and felt a chill crawl up their spines.

"Okay, flying 101, you don't need to flap your wings all the time, only when you want to hover like this." Kurumu's wings started to flap as she sent herself a couple of feet off the ground before landing. "You see most of the time you just use your wings to glide, lots of birds fly like that as it's a lot easier."

"Now, just stick your hands out and pretend they are your wings..." Kurumu spent the next hour teaching Orihime everything she could about how to use wings, about up and down drafts, what to be careful of and a few tips. Right before they were going to start with the actual flying Kurumu was about to say something else when footsteps where heard. The girls turned their head to see Ichigo coming out of the stairway looking at them. He was here to make sure nothing else happened to Orihime. He could feel his badge in his pocket as he would use it and flash step to save Orihime if she started to fall.

"Oh looks like you actually did show," Kurumu teased. "I didn't know that she meant so much to you."

Kurumu smirked as Orihime blushed and even Ichigo looked a little unsure how to answer that.

"W-what's that supposed to mean?" Ichigo tried to scowl at her but it wasn't working as well normally. "She's my friend, of course I'm worried about her."

"Oh? Hear that, Orihime? He was so worried about you, must be nice having a guy worried over you like that. I mean he goes to rescue us although I bet he was more for you than me," She said slyly. Oh she was so enjoying this, teasing them like this. Orihime was blushing so much she might pass out from all the blood going to her face. Ichigo took a moment but looked like he finally was getting what she was implying.

"W-wait a minute what are you trying to say here?" Ichigo demanded.

"Oh? I'd be careful how you react, you don't want to go around breaking young maidens hearts you know. Girl's hate men like that and if it gets around you'll never get a girlfriend."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ichigo yelled out confused.

"K-Kurumu-san," Orihime said in desperation, this was getting too embarrassing for her. "Weren't we supposed to go flying?"

"Oh okay, we got your personal protector here anyway," Kurumu said as she grabbed the girl's hand and led them to the edge of the roof.

Orihime was a little hesitant it was a long way down after all. She took Kurumu's hand in her own as they jumped off the building. Orihime shut her eyes as her wings spread out, she felt herself being pulled up by Kurumu. They got pretty high and then it was time to really fly. Orihime tried to feel for the wind with her wings like she was told to.

For a few seconds she thought that she had it, but she wavered and then started to fall. She tried to get her wings working with the air currents again but she panicked and couldn't get her wings to respond correctly. Thankfully Kurumu was keeping a close eye on her. Kurumu easily picked her up back into the air. She gave Orihime a few more pointers as they tried again.

This was how Kurumu learned to fly from her mother, some might see it as harsh or dangerous but when you had wings this was the best way to learn. That's why you always learned in pairs, the more experienced was for safety reasons.

Ichigo watched and each time Orihime started to fall he nearly stuck his badge to his chest to go after her. But each time Kurumu caught her, in time Orihime started to fall less and less. After an hour, Orihime was starting to fly on her own as Kurumu apparently starting to teach more advanced flight moves. He watched as she turned, twisted, rose up, stopped dead before diving down and then pulling up.

Ichigo watched the two of them, he had to admit that Orihime was getting good at this. In fact he found himself just watching her fly as she tried to do tricks. She seemed to be really enjoying herself. Although in his shinigami form he could do something similar, it wasn't actually flying. He just created 'solid ground' under him with his spirit pressure, a trick he eventually learned to do, mainly while fighting. Basically to him, it was just like standing on solid ground.

Orihime was actually flying and it looked like it was much more freedom in that.

For Orihime she felt like she had found freedom, she felt the wind rushing against her body and her face, the feeling of freefall, of gliding on air currents. There was no sensation to compare it to but it was simply amazing. She felt like she could stay like this forever.

"Alright I think that's enough for today," Kurumu said to Orihime. "Looks like you got the basics, now you just need practice."

"Really, thanks for all of the help, I'm starting to love this." Orihime smiled at her. The wind under her wings, the feeling of flying, it was so amazing but she was starting to notice that she was starting to get a little tired. She flew down to the roof only to see that Uryu was also there by this point. She waved but the act had caused her to lose her concentration at a critical moment. So instead of landing she was crashing instead.

She gave a startled outcry as she started falling, Ichigo, having been watching quickly moved to catch her. He went to catch her and he did, but given how fast she was falling, she crashed into him. Both teens landed on the ground with her on top of him.

"Ow, that hurt," Orihime moaned. "Huh?"

Ichigo wasn't sure what was happening, the back of his head hurt from hitting the roof but there was something very warm and soft smashed into his face. 'What the hell, what are these?'

"Kurosaki! Have you no shame?" Uryu shouted outraged.

'_What the hell does he mean by...wait...this...is this...'_ He froze as suddenly had a horrible idea of what these were. Orihime let out an 'eep' as she quickly sat up blushing madly.

"I-I-I'm sorry Kurosaki-kun, I wasn't careful, I'm so sorry," Orihime said feeling like she wanted to find a rock to hide under. Why were these things happening with her and Ichigo? First the bra incident and now this. Although she didn't mind it had happened, if only because it as Ichigo but it was still very embarrassing for her.

Ichigo could have said something but given how she was sitting on him, more likes straddling him, it was kind of hard to keep his mind on it. He just prayed that his body didn't betray him and get a boner with how she was sitting on his crotch. Looking up she was looking down worried about him and the sun was just right behind her, giving her almost an aura about her. She really did look like an angel in that moment with her golden wings spread out.

He suddenly felt his throat drying up as he just stared.

Kurumu saw this and had an idea of her own as she grinned. "Oh no, down draft!" she called out as she landed right on Uryu, in the exact same manner. She felt her body pressing up against the taller teen as he did manage to catch her waist when she slammed into him, but he still fell onto his back. Uryu once again thought how he kept getting into this.

His mind went back to when Nemu was holding him down and her chest had been pressing into his face. Although he had to admit, while Nemu's had been firm and nice Kurumu's were larger and slightly softer.

"Oh thanks for the save," Kurumu said holding his head into her cleavage and making no subtle motion of rubbing his face into her chest. She was careful not to do it too hard so that she wouldn't break his glasses. Pulling back she was happy to see him entirely red faced. At least she knew that she could get a reaction out of him.

"Y-you can get off me now," Uryu said trying to regain some self-control. Kurumu smiled at him as she gently got off him and offered a hand to help him up. He took the hand as he tried to compose himself. He looked over to see that both Orihime and Ichigo were blushing as they were trying to overcome their mutual embarrassment. He coughed into his hand looking at the blue haired girl.

"We did have a study session I believe." He said.

"Oh! I nearly forgot, well we're done today, she's picking it up fast, she'll be a natural in no time," Kurumu stated as she linked her arm with his. "Come on, I got stuck in my homework and you can help out."

"So sorry about that Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime said again as she looked panicked at what she had done. It wasn't that she minded, as long as it was Ichigo, well the things she had wished she could do with him that were a lot like that. Still, it was very embarrassing for her. It was like as soon as she came to this school, events like this kept piling up.

"It's okay, it was an accident," Ichigo told her scratching the back of his head not looking her in the eyes. He needed to think of a way to change the subject. He felt hungry and maybe she was too, it was the perfect excuse to also get out of here as well. "Well anyway I was going to get something to eat."

"Oh, okay," She pulled in her wings. "I guess...I'll see you later?"

Ichigo was about to say sure, but looking at her face made him pause. She looked a bit lonely and suddenly realized that everyone most likely was already either busy with their own things. She might not have anyone to eat with her.

"Well you can come along if you want," Ichigo asked her.

"Really?" Orihime brightened up instantly from the invite. "I'd like that a lot, thank you Kurosaki-kun."

Ichigo despite himself found himself giving a little smile, "No worries, come on, let's get something to eat."

**-Teacher's Room-**

Kisuke Urahara was at the small desk given to him, his feet up as he made the final preparations for the school work for his classes. Sure it was busy work, after all he was helping the yokai kids train, studying Tsukune's unique abilities, the barrier and this on top of it. But he actually found this relaxing, in comparison this was easy for him. Plus it was kind of fun in his own little way, when you were a super genius he found that he had to try and keep himself busy.

Either with new inventions, new experiments or other such things, his mind was always working it never seemed to take a stop.

He checked the clock on the wall. Yoruichi would be arriving soon for lunch. She was making a sweep of the school, hollows were still coming but at least they were the normal kind. They were supposed to meet up for lunch and he was looking forward to it.

He heard the door open and looked up only to find the sultry math teacher Kagome Ririko instead.

"Ah, Ririko-san, what a surprise to see you here." Urahara said smiling at the fellow teacher.

She smiled back as she walked towards him, holding something behind her back. "I was hoping to find you Urahara-san."

"Oh?"

She nodded as she pulled out a bento box from behind her. "I seemed to have made too much for myself to eat and I was wondering if you would help me with this."

Urahara knew this wasn't just a random meeting, but Yoruichi was late, he was hungry, and she was giving him a cute look that he found it hard to say no. Well maybe a little snacking wouldn't harm things too much. So he smiled at her as she sat down next to him, pulling a chair for herself.

"Well I can't have all that food going to waste."

She was glad to hear it as she opened the box.

A few minutes later Yoruichi was walking on her way toward the teacher's room. So far it had been a dull little look around. Plus on the bright side she hadn't seen any black uniforms around either. Apparently the Exorcist was going to see how things played out but he was not going to repair the now defunct student police head quarters. Plus from what she could learn, the students and even the teachers seemed happy that group didn't seem to be around.

Of course she knew that the downside would be that the more troubling students would soon get it in their head that without that group around they could run this school. Well they were certainly going to be in for a major surprise about that idea. She was just to the door when she heard giggling, and this was definitely from a female.

"Come on, say 'ahhhh' for me," a woman's voice said.

"You really don't have to do this," Urahara's voice was clearly heard.

"Please?"

"Well...okay," He said.

Yoruichi narrowed her eyes as she calmly walked in and stopped for a moment. There was Kisuke but with that math teacher that had been all over him. Said woman was in the middle of feeding Urahara from a box lunch, obviously made by her as she knew that Kisuke didn't cook all that much. Plus the woman as being a bit too flirty for Yoruichi's taste.

Urahara noticed her as he looked up, "Ah, Yoruichi-san, I was wondering when you were done, how was it?"

"Fine," Yoruichi said forcing a smile, "Well looks like you're busy."

"Well I was just waiting around for you and Ririko-san had some food here." He explained. "You're welcome to join us."

Yoruichi didn't notice that Ririko didn't seem to like that idea, she didn't say anything but the look said enough for her. Well it wasn't like Urahara was her boyfriend or lover or anything, sure they had been friends since they were children. She didn't mind if he saw other women, he was a normal guy after all, but she just didn't like this woman. There was just something about her that Yoruichi couldn't place but she didn't like her and she sure as hell didn't like her with Urahara.

"Well I hate to be a bother so I'll leave you two alone," She said as she turned and walked out. She made it only a few feet away from the door before she stopped as she tried to calm down. She had no idea why this was pissing her off so much. Before she knew it her fist slammed into the wall next to her, cracking it. She took her fist away as she blew out a breath, that felt a bit better now.

But she frowned, she never once felt like this or acted like this.

"Oi are you okay?" Urahara asked her.

She had been so focused that she hadn't noticed him. "Huh?"

He smirked as he looked at the broken part of the wall, "I felt your reiastu spike suddenly I came to look." Then he looked at her seriously. "Are you sure that you're okay?"

"Just fine," she waved her hand showing it was fine, besides it would take a lot more than that to harm her.

"If you want to go out to lunch I'm not full yet you know."

"Thanks but I had something on the way here," she told him, although the truth was she wasn't feeling hungry anymore.

"You sure?"

"Yeah go on back now," She waved him off as she walked off. She just tried to ignore the ugly feelings in the bottom in her stomach. It felt like she had swallowed acid with the way she was feeling at the moment. She just needed something to take her mind off it, and work off this frustration she was feeling at the moment as well.

"There you are!" Kokoa's voice rang out as she quickly stepped out of a hallway in front of Yoruichi. "I've been looking for you, I demand to see you in the training area for more work."

'_Perfect'_, Yoruichi grinned as she cracked her knuckles she would enjoy this. "Well then let's go shall we?"

Kokoa saw the look on the older woman's face and suddenly decided that maybe today wasn't the best day for this.

**-Kurumu's Room-**

Kurumu had been studying in her room with Uryu and although he was being helpful, he was also being very reserved. She could see that there was something going on but he was just trying to ignore it. Normally he would be a lot more pleasant but he was so cold and distant. At first she had thought that maybe that incident on the rood had been something a bit too far. Now though she figured it was something else going on.

She tried to see if she could take his mind off whatever it was. She would try to force a conversation but he either gave short answers or just got back on track with the homework. So she tried to be a little flirty, running a hand over his lightly, leaning over her small table to show off her cleavage, nothing worked.

When she was finished with her homework she was frustrated. She slammed her book closed actually startling Uryu as she locked a hard look onto him. "Alright what's going on here? There is something bothering you."

Uryu pushed his glasses up as he calmly got his stuff in order. "It's nothing."

That was the last straw, Kurumu had a way to force the issue and she was going to go for it. She quickly managed to take his glasses off his face and when he went to grab them she rushed forward with her whole body. Again she fell on top of him on purpose as she hugged him close and once again his face was pressed into her breasts.

"Kurumu-san, that's enough!" Uryu panicked not sure what was going on with her today. One time was an accident but this was definitely not any accident as he struggled to get free.

"You might be faster than me but you're not stronger than me," She told him keeping her arms locked around him.

Uryu tried to struggle out of her hold but it was true, she was stronger than a normal human even though she didn't look like it.

"Why can't you let me help you for once?" Kurumu asked him gently. The tone she used made him pause there was just something in her voice that he hadn't heard before. "You've helped me out so much, saved my life you even helped to pull me out of a broken heart. For a succubus that is a dangerous thing because we can be killed by a broken heart. We become weaker and even can get sick."

"You've been so helpful to me, you treated me in a decent manner that only Tsukune has ever done." She slowly started to loosen just a bit as one of her hands gently ran through his hair. Suddenly Uryu found that she wasn't smothering him, but just holding him. He couldn't remember if anyone had just held him like this. His father was a cold and distant man, he couldn't remember his mother and his grandfather had been dead for years.

His grandfather was the only one that had actually given him any emotional support. For years Uryu had to learn to live on his own, to deal with any problems on his own. But now, he couldn't remember feeling like this. Kurumu was warm and was almost giving a calming aura. She was being gentle and a part of him that had been long since hadn't been in use was slowly rising to the surface.

"Please tell me what's wrong, let me help you for once," she told him.

Uryu struggled internally on what to do, the truth was, this was eating him up inside. But she had been in his dream, was that his minds way of telling him that he could trust her? He didn't know but he was still having a hard time admitting he was having issues.

"I...did something I'm not proud of," Uryu said finally. "I keep seeing their faces and for the first time, I question what I am."

"Tell me," she said to him. He was silent but eventually he started to explain his fight with the necromancer. How he had used living souls and what had happened with the twin souls of sisters that the boy had captured. She listened to it all but she noticed him tensing up when he got to the part about what happened by the end.

"I never thought of what my powers could mean," Uryu said more to himself. "I always was so proud of being a Quincy, of being the last Quincy but now..." It was at this moment that he fully realized why Soul Society had to hunt down the Quincies, why they were viewed as dangerous. A shinigami could kill a hollow but preserve the souls they once were, but the destruction of a soul, the sight of the girl's pain and rage directed at him. It felt like his whole being came into question.

Kurumu just held him close trying to think of anything that could help him, there were no magic words for this kind of pain but she would try. "You can't blame yourself, what if you hadn't shot? The girl would have killed you and then what? It would have gone on to attack others. Plus you weren't the one that pulled the chain off of her."

"I should have just disabled the hollow, I could have done that, just wound it for Kurosaki or the others to cleanse it." He told her.

"Maybe but what if that's what he was planning?" she asked, "What if that was something he was going to exploit. Even if you did that, he might have used more souls and turned them into hollows as well."

Uryu sighed as he just tried to think, there were so many things that could have been that he just didn't know anymore.

"Besides this doesn't sound like the Uryu I know," She said gently rubbing a hand on his back. "The Uryu I know is always calm and intelligent, he always does what's right, he fights evil and saves those in trouble. You're a good man, I know it because I've seen it. No matter what know that I'll believe in you."

Uryu stayed silent as he just lay there with her as he closed his eyes. He hadn't known this girl long but she seemed to believe in him so much. Again, he hadn't had someone to believe in him for years that he couldn't pull himself away. He just felt too comfortable here and it was calming to him. He still hadn't settled on the emotional turmoil of that last fight but for this moment, all the uncertainty and pain wasn't so bad anymore.

**Next up Chapter 28: Feelings**


	28. Feelings

**Bleached Vampire**

**Chapter 28: Feelings**

It was late at night but Moka was still up, she was combing her long hair in her mirror as she was getting ready for bed. It was just hard for her to calm down, she had been smiling the nearly the entire day. Ever since she and Tsukune had talked earlier and their feelings were put out into the open she had been just excited since. She felt her face heat up as she thought of their shared kiss.

Moka placed her brush on the table as she placed her hands on her cheeks smiling. "I can't believe it actually happened," she sighed happily. "I've always like him but now we're...we're together." She blushed even more as she said the words out loud. She wasn't sure why but ever since that day she had met Tsukune, she felt as though they had been meant to meet each other. He was the only one that could remove her seal, that in of itself told her that there was some kind of link between them.

She sighed again, "I'm so excited, I wonder if she should go on...a date?" She felt herself heat up even more as an image of her and Tsukune walking, arm in arm together down a nice sunny day, they were smiling and laughing. She stood there in her happy daydream, that is until someone else wanted to get into this conversation.

"Hey! Don't you dare forget about me!" Inner Moka shouted through their link.

Outer Moka jumped as she snapped out of her daydream, "Ura-chan you scared me."

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that," Inner Moka muttered to herself. "Hold on, keep looking in the mirror I want to try something."

"Huh?" Moka blinked at her reflection in the mirror slowly shifted into her Inner self's appearance. "Oh! I didn't know you could do that?"

"I didn't know I could," Inner said to her Outer self crossing her arms in the mirror. "It's something I wanted to try, it just seems that lately the walls between us have been thinning."

Outer Moka thought about it for a moment, "I think you're right. I remember more and more when we switch places now...like...like what you and Tsukune were doing." She blushed bright red. She noticed her counterpart in the mirror was trying to ignore her own blush forming.

"T-that, that was just instinct," Inner Moka claimed as she looked away slightly. Things were getting off track so she wanted to get back to the main topic. "Anyways, you got your own kiss and we've made it clear what our feelings are to Tsukune."

Outer nodded her head, "I agree on that," she frowned as she thought about this. She was basically two people in one body. She knew that her Inner Self felt the same about Tsukune as she did and since she was a part of her, she couldn't deny Tsukune to her either. She didn't mind sharing him with her after all but how would they share him?

Her other self seemed to have the same idea, "You do realize that now that we've come this far, we can't turn back. So now, we also have to figure out how to make this work."

"Well," the pink haired one placed her finger on her mouth as she thought about it. "We could work out certain days we want to be with him. He could pull off our seal and you could be with him for a time. I'm certain that Tsukune would like to get to know you more outside of fighting."

The white haired image blushed slightly at the thought of being with Tsukune, alone. Images of him pressing her up against a wall again came to mind. Not that she thought he would do such a thing, well, unless his ghoul side started acting up. She could however instead be the one to push him against a wall. A sly smile grew on her lips as she thought about that, perhaps she should do just that, it would only be fair after all.

"Uh...Ura-chan?" Outer Moka waved her hand in front of the mirror.

"What?" The image snapped out of her day dreaming. Then she noticed the look she was getting from the other side. "What's with that face?" She said angrily.

"Nothing, nothing," Moka smiled happily as she was seeing a new side to her more scarier self. "You know, how come we're able to talk like this now? Normally you'd just yell at me from the seal now and then."

Her inner self had been wondering that, "I'm not sure."

"Could it be because you've been let out so much since we've met Tsukune?" Moka asked. "Before you never got out until we met him, you were asleep all that time until he woke you up. Maybe because of this you're more awake now?"

Her Inner paused, it did make some sense but there might be something more to it. Whatever the case, she would think on it later, now she had work out how to share Tsukune with her other self.

**-Uryu's Room-**

Uryu lay in his bed, it was midnight and yet he couldn't sleep. He just lay there staring up at the ceiling. Kurumu had left a few hours ago but he couldn't just stop thinking about her and what had happened. He wasn't used to being emotional, at least with others and even less with emotional physical contact. He wasn't sure how long they had been in that position. He felt embarrassed that he had allowed himself that bit of weakness in front of someone.

But a part of him couldn't help but admit he did feel better, he still felt the doubt nagging at him but the pain wasn't as much. His mind kept going back to Kurumu, she was definitely not the type of girl he was used to. She was out spoken, free spirited and she was a bit too much carefree about showing off her body. He knew that his father would say she was the most 'improper' girl, but Uryu didn't care about that.

All his life since his grandfather had passed he had felt alone. The other kids at school could never understand him, he was different from them, plus he felt that he had a greater purpose. So for years he never was invited to other kids homes, never invited to hang out. He thought that he was used to being alone, he had his duty after all. It had all changed when he challenged Ichigo, then he finally found himself having actual friends. Although he tried to act like he was above such things, deep down he felt happy to have people in his life.

But he still kept people, even his friends, at a certain distance. Kurumu had been the first person to get past that, the first to truly reach out to him. He had never felt more comfortable with someone in his life. He couldn't help but remember how soft and gentle her body had been pressed up against his. Blushing he tried to ignore that part, she was still a woman and deserved to be treated as such. No matter how pleasant it had been just them together like that.

He groaned as his hand palmed his face, "This place is doing something to me, I never thought things like this before." He told himself. Even when he had an attraction to Orihime, he had never thought of things beyond just holding the girl's hand. Of course maybe that was part that he knew that she would never think of him as something more than a friend.

Well there had been Nemu, he had thought a few things about her that were more, but although the shinigami woman was proper and maybe if she had been a normal girl, the type he could have been with. She was still a Shinigami, he couldn't bring himself to be with someone like that, besides she would live for centuries, Uryu would be lucky to be as old as his grandfather had been.

Kurumu however was different. Sure she was a yokai, a succubus in fact, but who was he to judge on that? He wasn't technically fully human, most humans might not even see him as human, he was a Quincy, he was most likely more closer to yokai then human. She was also someone daring and courageous, he respected her abilities and although she could sometimes bring chaos, she was never boring.

He smiled as he thought of how energetic she could be, and yes, she was very beautiful. Of that there was no denying it. But what did he feel for the girl? Lately she had been on his mind now and then but now after her trying to comfort him, he couldn't get her out of his mind. He could still catch a small scent of her perfume on his clothing, it was a nice smell.

Rolling on his side he tried to get some sleep, he couldn't think about this or he would just stay awake the entire night.

**-Elsewhere-**

A figure in black roared out a challenge as his sword came down onto his enemy. Ichigo's sword slammed into the blade of a grinning Grimmjow. They were fighting in Karakura town like that night they had fought before, back when his inner hollow had been trying to take control. Ichigo couldn't remember how he got here but he didn't care. An enemy was in front of him and he was going to enjoy kicking his ass again.

Swords clashed as the two warriors battled.

"Is that all you got? You used to be tougher," Grimmjow laughed as the two battles in the streets.

"You used to be faster," Ichigo managed to cut him on the arm as the Espada glared before attacking with more force. Ichigo felt cuts forming on his own body now from the Espada's counter attacks. This only fuelled the fight even more as both warriors started to push each other to their limit. Just then, Ichigo's blade slammed into the blade of his enemy's own sword sending the Espada flying off into a building.

Ichigo was about to use a getsuga tensho when a green energy blade that was familiar flashed by his face.

Ichigo turned around to see the winged form of Ulquiorra looking down at him from the air. Ulquiorra's dead eyes were looking down at Ichigo as though he were nothing but an annoyance.

"You!" Ichigo didn't know what was going on but he knew this man was dead.

"You are nothing Kurosaki, always have been and always will be."

"I beat you before and I can do it again." Ichigo flew up to attack as his blade was blocked by one of Ulquiorra's green energy blade.

"You never beat me, that was your hollow," Ulquiorra told him before sending Ichigo crashing to the ground below with a mighty blow.

Ichigo got his hands under him as he tried to push himself up, a pair of feet touched down and he looked up, at first confused. He saw the feet and black material of a shinigami.

"Get up, we have a fight to finish," Kenpachi Zaraki told Ichigo as he towered over him, his jagged blade reading on the giant's shoulder casually.

"You too huh," Ichigo was catching on what was going on. He didn't have too much time to think on it before his eyes widened as he quickly rolled to the side. He just managed to miss the blade slamming into the ground from Kenpachi. Ichigo pushed himself up before going on the defensive from Kenpachi now. He quickly wondered where the others were but that thought was something he couldn't focus on it for too long or else Kenpachi would take his head off.

Then he felt a presence behind him as he flash stepped out of the way of Grimmjow's new attack.

Ichigo panted barely holding up his sword as he looked over the battlefield, all his enemies ready to fight, all those he had fought ready to fight him all over again. What was all this for? He couldn't remember at that moment, it was just fighting. Was that all he had in his life, battle after battle? I seemed like it, even before his powers he was getting into fights with punks around the town. It just seemed that battle was the only thing in his life.

"So do you get it yet?" Kenpachi asked him. "Do you fight for more power or do you want more power to fight more?"

Ichigo didn't know how to answer that, before he could say anything the entire area was filly with golden feathers. The next thing he knew he was very comfortable but he was blinded by a golden light. As the light started to fade slightly he noticed he was looking up at Orihime, from her lap. His head was resting in her lap as one of her gentle hands slowly ran through his hair.

"Inoue?"

She smiled down at him, "How are you feeling?"

"I...I was fighting and...how did I get here, why are you here?" Ichigo had no idea what was going on anymore. He knew that he shouldn't act like he was comfortable in this position but he was. He wanted to move his body but for some reason he just couldn't get it to move an inch.

"I'm always here for you," Orihime smiled down at him. "I'll always be by your side and be the one watching you. I hate to see you hurt you know."

"Yeah, I know," Ichigo told her as he was slowly getting more comfortable like this. "But I can't sit back and watch, I have to get out there and fight to protect everyone."

"I know that too," she said to him as her hand rested on his cheek. "That's why I'll always be there watching and taking care of your injuries. It's the best I can do, I just wish I could do more."

"You do more than enough, you're stronger than you think." Ichigo sighed as he closed his eyes as the warmth he was feeling. Her healing always had this warmth to it, a comfortable feeling about it that you could easily miss. Maybe it was all the healing he had gotten but he knew the sensation of her powers and her spirit energy by heart. It was always so warm and inviting. "It's takes a lot of strength to not have to fight."

"Thank you."

Ichigo opened his eyes as he looked up at her. "You know I don't know if I ever thanked you for all the times you've healed me."

"It's okay, I know anyway plus I have to help you."

"Why is that Inoue?'

She smiled at him and he saw a look he didn't recognize in her. "It's because I lo-"

"Wake up you bastard!"

Ichigo shot up in bed as he felt something slam into his stomach. He looked down at Kon standing there pointing his little pawed hand at him. "Oi! What do you think you're doing?"

Angrily he grabbed the stuffed toy's head holding it up to his face, "That's my line! What's the big idea waking me up like that?"

"What are you doing talking about Orihime in your sleep?" Kon demanded.

Ichigo blushed, had he really called out her name and Kon had heard it? Remembering the ending of that dream made him blush even more. Why the hell had he dreamt of that! Orihime was his friend, someone that was always there supporting them in their fights, the one that would fix them up. The one with the slightly odd imagination and strange taste in food that but who was always smiling and had the biggest heart he had ever known.

"You're not good enough for that goddess!"

Ichigo looked back at Kon, annoyed at the little mod soul. He grabbed him by the head and threw him across the room. He looked at the clock and grumbled, it was early but he might as well get up, not like he was going back to sleep anyway. He got out into the hallway after getting what he needed, it was still early so only the early risers were up. Looking around he noticed a few of the yokai that had trouble staying in their human form either the entire night or just forgot about it.

He had gotten used to this kind of thing by now, after all seeing all the strange hollows some of the true forms of the yokai students weren't anything compared to that. Going into the shared bathroom of this floor he noticed that Tsukune was already there brushing his teeth. The boy seemed to be very bright eyed, in fact the boy was humming something that Ichigo didn't recognized.

"Oi," Ichigo said as his good morning as he washed his face in the sink.

"Oh, good morning Ichigo," Tsukune was definitely in a very good mood.

Ichigo glanced at him with a questioning look, "Okay, so why are you so happy this morning?"

"Am I?" Tsukune rubbed the back of his head. Ichigo nodded his head as the boy blushed at the talk he had with Moka the day before. Just thinking about it made him feel like he could fly himself. He had been so excited about it that he had woken up early today and just couldn't get back to sleep. He was looking forward to seeing Moka again.

"Alright something is up," Ichigo said with a levelled look.

Tsukune was just too happy to really keep it to himself, plus everyone would find out sooner or later after all. "Moka-san and myself, well, we told each other how we feel about each other."

"Huh?"

"He means they're a couple now," Renji's voice startled them both as he walked into the room rubbing his eyes. "Good for you, nice to see that you manned up and told her." Renji grinned at him. "So does this mean you won't have all those girls hanging off of you now?"

Tsukune hadn't thought about that, he would have to deal with that. He didn't want to hurt any of them, he knew his female friends cared for him very much and he cared for them. They were the closest friends he had and he would do anything to help protect them. But Moka was someone different, she was something more to him and he couldn't ignore how he felt anymore.

He sighed the day had been looking so well at first.

Eventually the boys got ready they even met up with Uryu as they started walking on their way to classes. It wasn't long until they met up with the girls on their way to the school. Moka ran up to Tsukune smiling just as happy as the boy was about their change in their relationship.

"Morning Tsukune," Moka smiled at him looking as cute as ever.

"Good morning Moka-san," Tsukune couldn't help but just bask in her presence, she was just the pure definition of cute, at least in this form.

She slowly walked up to him as they were very close now she looked down slightly blushing as he heart raced when he was near. "Tsukune..." She tailed up looking at him.

"Moka-san..." Tsukune breathed out as they slowly moved closer. He figured now they would finally be able to kiss in public. It was a little embarrassing but his eyes went to her lush pink lips as she slowly moved forward. He leaned in and felt her teeth sink into his neck.

He cried out in surprise and a little pain but he was used to the pain, he was so hoping she was going for a kiss this time around. "Moka-san!" He whined as she pulled back and his hand went to clamp on his neck.

"Oh," she clapped her hands together smiling. "Thank you for the meal."

"Please don't treat me like a instant meal." Tsukune told her but only half-heartily.

"Sorry I just can't help myself," Moka said to him. "It's just that your blood is too tasty to give up."

Tsukune sighed as he took his hand away from his neck if he was going to with Moka he was going to have to expect this. Although secretly he was starting to get used to it to her biting him in the mornings which was kind of scary for the boy who just over a year before hadn't even believed in things like vampires. Then he felt something soft pressing against his cheeked as his eyes opened in time to see her pulling back from kissing his cheek.

"How about I do that for compensation?" She said blushing slightly.

"Uh...okay," Tsukune said blushing just as much, all other thoughts gone from his head. Getting a kiss for giving her some of his blood seemed like a good idea at that moment.

"Some things never change," Kurumu sighed at the sight but she no longer had any bitterness about Moka and Tsukune, she had her sights on someone else now. She looked at Uryu, for a moment she was a bit worried she might have pushed things too far last night. She knew he was a bit more reserved as boys went but she thought that in the end he didn't think anything bad about her.

She walked over to him feeling a little nervous now that he had time to think about last night. "How are you?" She asked in a low tone, the meaning more about his issues with what happened with his fight.

To her relief he gave a small smile to her, "Better, thank you."

It was all he could say but she felt better that he not only seemed to be doing better but he actually smiled. Well okay, so it was a small smile that you could miss but she couldn't remember him actually smiling like that to anyone, and he had done it just for her. On the inside she took this as a victory on getting closer to getting him interested in her.

"I'm just glad to help for once," she told him honestly then she gave him a bit of a lustful look, not too much she didn't want to scare him off but enough to make any male notice her. "If you need any more of my 'special' help just ask."

She whispered that and was pleased to notice him blushing slightly as she smiled at him and turned to walk away. She would let that image run through his mind.

Uryu felt his throat dry up, Kurumu was defiantly not the type of girl he was used to dealing with. He tried so hard to not to think about how her body felt pressing up against him. It didn't help how she swayed her hips as she walked away. He quickly tore his eyes away he was raised to be respectful to women.

"What is his issue?" Ichigo wondered out loud as he saw Uryu acting a bit strange. Normally the guy was so calm and poised he felt that Uryu was born that way. But now he was blushing from something Kurumu said and now he looked like his ever present calm was shattered.

"What issue is that Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime's voice nearly startled Ichigo as he hadn't noticed her coming up behind him.

"I-Inoue?" Ichigo still remembered that dream of resting on her lap and how comfortable it had been. Part of him was still wondering what she was going to say to him in that dream before Kon woke him up. Still, looking at the girl next to him he felt confused on conflicting feelings that he wasn't familiar with. Things had been strange between them since coming here, with certain embarrassing incidents between them.

She was staring at him now and he realized that she has asked him a question. He couldn't help but notice her large grey eyes she had a unique eyes as hardly anyone had that color in them. They looked so wide and innocent but he knew enough that her life was anything but innocent. She had seen death up close, fought monsters, been kidnapped at least twice now. He had to wonder just how she could keep that innocent look in them after everything.

"It's nothing important," He said to her. "Come on we'll be late for homeroom at this rate."

"Oh! We wouldn't want that," Orihime smiled as she walked beside him as their large group of friends went to school.

**Next up chapter 29: Trouble in the Dark**

**The action picks up in the next chapter as the hollows return.**

**Also please remember to review, I put a lot of work and effort into this and I feel that people read this without reviewing at all. I do want to know what people think and to know that all my work is done for a reason.  
**


	29. Trouble in the Dark

**Bleached Vampire**

**Chapter 29: Trouble in the Dark**

**-Las Noches Throne Room-**

Demonio was not pleased by the events told to him by the two Arrancar before him. Both Septima and Demitri were both on one knee and bowing as they told their report on their failure. Yes they had destroyed members of this little renegade group that refused to submit to his rule. They also were forced back here without the heads of the leaders of that group.

His ringers tapped the arm of his throne as he thought about this new twist to things. Who knew that there were actually surviving Arrancar that were out there, he had only thought them lesser hollows, and no one could have seen that two Espada were leading them. He thought they had all been killed with Aizen's fall. He could not allow this to continue, he was the new ruler of this realm and there would be no threats to his power.

Now he had to deal with them as well as try and gain some yokai, he needed that energy it was the only thing that could stop the ever present hunger he felt. Hollows couldn't fill it or human souls for long, but yokai energy that he knew would fill in the missing part of himself. He was thinking it was time to go himself but the presence of shinigami there was worrying. He had no idea how strong they were but so far every group that had gone there was killed nearly entirely.

He was already feeling weakened from not eating, he was pushing himself to try and go as long before the hunger got too unbearable because of the long sleep afterwards. Plus he felt that he was sleeping longer and it took more for him to eat to sate the hunger. If things kept going this way soon he would keep on eating without stopping or he would devolve back into a mindless hollow. He would not allow that to happen, he kept his mind ever since his death, his will was too strong to be lost in the sea of minds that made up a Gillian, he forced his way to what he was now and he would not lose everything.

If he was going to go to this yokai rich area, he would do it at full power and with someone to call upon to help him deal with the shinigami, and then he could gorge himself and finally rid himself of this cursed hunger.

Looking down at the two lieutenants he wanted to punish them for their failure but they had their uses still.

"I want you two to create a force to hunt down these renegades. I want them totally destroyed, I will not have any threat to my rule. I also want someone sent to the yokai area, someone that can sneak in and steal some yokai given that a frontal assault is not working. I want an Arrancar level hollow to be sent in there and their job is only to capture and return. Make sure that they understand that." He stressed that final part.

"Yes my lord, I think I know the perfect one for the job." Septima said to him.

"See that you pick wisely, you're earlier failure is already over your head. If you fail me anymore then perhaps I shall use you to feed my hunger." Demonio looked angrily at her. She flinched and looked away unable to look at his eyes as she shivered in fear. "Now be gone!"

The two quickly vanished as they went to their own assignments leaving their ruler alone with his own dark thoughts. He would look in and see how Demetrio was doing with his project, then he was going to have to gather more hollows, at this rate he might need to feed again. If so, he would lead his forces himself after that next feeding.

He would have to call on Adalberto to gather some more lesser hollows to eat and after that, have Demetrio report on the progress on his special project and also to see if he could make an opening closer to where the yokai lived. So far they could only open portals for a short time on the outskirts. If he could open a portal right on top of them, then maybe he himself would just walk in and take what he needed himself.

**-Training Room-**

The two groups were once again training, Urahara was experimenting with Tsukune's abilities, seeing how to draw out and control his powers, of course it was in Urahara's unique way of doing things of course. Such as at the moment, Tsukune was wearing the 'special' head gear and gloves while Urahara chased him down with his sword trying to get the boy to learn how to bring out his powers in a fight.

"So we really have to do it this way!" Tsukune yelled at he dodged a swipe of the sword.

"I never heard Kurosaki complain," Urahara said smiling.

'_Why do I get the feeling he never had the chance to?'_ Tsukune thought.

Ichigo was busy with Renji, the two were sparring again if only because of their friendly rivalry. That and Ichigo felt that Renji was the only person that could help push him to a higher level of fighting. They were currently as far away as they could be from the others, their powers being thrown all over the place made it dangerous for anyone that wasn't use to their spirit pressure. The sight of Renji's bankai was also the reason, but at least he wasn't using its main attack in such a confined space.

Orihime was training with Rukia, the girls hadn't really trained together since before Orihime had been forced to go because of Aizen. Both girls found it very nostalgic as they sparred with each other, only this time Orihime felt she was on better footing. With her new golden wings she could take to the air and move more quickly. She could bring up shields and attacks at will, although she was still learning the limits of her powers, but Rukia was giving her pointers.

"Inoue, try to form more than one attack," Rukia was currently using her spirit powers to make a 'solid ground' under her feet as she looked at Orihime across from her as the other girl was floating in the air.

"I'll try Kuchiki-san," Orihime nodded that she was ready as Rukia came at her with her sword. Orihime raise a hand as a shield came out of nowhere in front of her, she raised her other hand and her attack came at Rukia from the shorter girl's side. After Rukia's sword struck the shield she turned to block the attack, she felt the blow through her sword. The force behind it was enough to send her back a little but she knew that Orihime was still pulling back too much. The girl was too kind hearted at times and was too afraid to hurt her friends by going too serious.

Rukia sent a blast of ice towards her friend as Orihime preformed aerial acrobatics to dodge it.

"She's getting good with the flying," Rukia said to herself impressed with the show. Soon the shinigami flash stepped towards the taller girl.

The yokai girls were training with Yoruichi, well Inner Moka was, the others were already tired but the vampire was still going. Moka was covered in sweat as the fought against Yoruichi, her pride as a vampire wouldn't let her quit until she either won or couldn't move anymore. Yoruichi was having fun, the white haired Moka was turning out to be a very good student. Plus those kicks were very strong and had only seemed to be getting stronger.

'_This girl has never had to cut loose before, never had someone to rival her power but now she's finally pushing herself,'_ Yoruichi thought as she dodged a punch, countered with a kick which was blocked only to have a kick returned. The Flash Goddess in a burst of speed got behind her opponent. Only to be surprised when Moka had turned with the kick and Yoruichi had to pull her head back or else the foot would have slammed into the side of her face.

'_Ohhh, she's getting better all the time,'_ she grinned. "That's it, refine your energy use little Moka, let it course through your body but don't waste it. Use every single part of it to the fullest, feel the flow of your energy in your body, let it flow naturally and freely."

Moka glared at the other woman but she took a calming breath as she tried to focus on her yokai energy. She never had to actually have to refine her control. She usually just overpowered her opponents. The vampire felt the dark energy flowing faster now through her body, she felt the energy become more potent as she focused. With a hard kick off with one of her feet, causing some of the ground to break under the strength, she launched a fist at the dark skinned woman.

Yoruichi was surprised by the sudden increase in speed, she was actually having to make an effort to dodge the vampires strikes now. _'Finally, she's really learning to harness and refine her power.'_

"Wow, Onee-sama is doing great," Kokoa said in admiration. "Go Onee-sama, kick her butt!"

"I can't believe that I'm agreeing with her," Kurumu sighed as she rubbed a bruise on her arm. Yoruichi really didn't pull anything back in their training. She looked over to see Uryu sparing with Chad, he was as always, moving with precision and grace. She sighed as she watched him fight, calculating every movement to its maximum potential.

"He'll lose," Mizore stated suddenly.

"What do you mean by that?" Kurumu angrily said in his defence.

"He doesn't want to hurt his friends so he pulls back, plus he hasn't totally been the same since that day we attacked the Student Police." The snow woman said simply as she watched the sparring. Chad was like a mountain totally unmoving unless he wanted to move that is. Plus he was very quick for his size, he was nearly keeping up with Uryu.

Kurumu huffed, not wanting to say that Uryu would lose to her, besides she didn't think he would lose at least not in a real fight.

"Oi, fangirls!" Yoruichi's voice called out making the two girls jump. "If you got time to ogle the boys then you should train some more to catch up to their level now that you've had a rest."

Yoruichi and Moka were taking a breather, well more for the vampire that is, as Yoruichi felt the other girls had taken enough time to rest. "Little vampire and witch, I want you two to spar against each other, ice-girl and the love sick one can spar against each other as well."

Kurumu blushed hoping that Uryu hadn't heard any of that.

**-Female Dorms-**

It had been a long day for all of them, it was late in the evening, school was out for the day, the students were all either studying or hanging out before the last few hours and the curfew for students to be back in the dorms ran out. Rukia was currently in her room, she had taken the time to decorate it over the past couple of months. Chappy dolls were now scene, as well we articles she wrote for the paper. She was actually kind of proud of it and started collecting them.

A part of her had gotten a taste for news, interviewing people, getting stories it was fun. Maybe when she got back to Soul Society she could ask Lieutenant Shuhei Hisagi of the ninth division if she could get a side job with the Seireitei news magazine, she was going to use her article collection as a portfolio. At the moment she had just placed her phone in the charger, it was getting low and the last thing she needed was for it to run out on her. The devices had been very helpful with his assignment; she heard that the new models were already being put into use to those going to the real world.

Maybe she could make a yokai themed column? They were rare in the real world and in Soul Society so there wasn't much information about them to the rest of the shinigami. She brightened at that thought. She quickly grabbed her personal note book as she started to make notes. She had only just started when the lights suddenly died on her.

"What the...oh come on!" Rukia huffed as she guessed she would have to find what was wrong. She wished she knew more about modern technology, sure she could now use things like cell phones and other items but even in Soul Society things like electricity was regulated by the Twelfth Division, when you had a problem like this, you'd call them.

She tried the light on her desk and then the room light but nothing happened. Grumbling she dug through her stuff until she found her Chappy flash light. Already she could hear other girls in the building starting to ask what was going on, so it wasn't just her room. Rukia opened her door as the hallways started to get darker with the fading light. Looking around she only saw confusion around her, so she thought to try and find either what the problem was or someone who seemed to know what was going on.

She managed to find her way to one of the rooms used for recreation for the girls on this floor, it was just a large room with chairs and couches, mainly it was used for group study sessions, home work with groups or just friends hanging out. There were two on each side of the every floor and she could see a few familiar faces already there.

"What is this?" Kurumu complained loudly, "I was really enjoying something on my TV when all the power cut off."

"Yeah I was trying to practice my cooking for class later this week," Yukari sighed she had been very close to getting the recipe just perfectly.

"I wonder what's going on." Orihime asked her friends. "Could the power be out? Where does the power for the school come from anyway? I never saw any power plants or anything nearby."

Mizore and Moka were looking out the window in the room.

"I think power is still on elsewhere," Moka stated to everyone. "I can see lights still on at the school and in the boy's dorm. The problem must only be with us."

"Lucky them," Kokoa muttered in her seat. "It's going to get dark soon and I don't want to stumble around in the dark."

"Maybe we should sleep over there with them," Kurumu smirked as she already was making plans on whose room to share with while over there.

"Kurumu-chan!" Moka said aghast although there was some part of her that wouldn't mind sharing Tsukune's room with him.

"So this is where everyone is," Rukia decided to step into the conversation and make herself known. After all she thought it was a good point to interrupt this conversation before it got a little too far.

"Ah, Kuchiki-san," Orihime was glad to see her friend. "Do you know what's going on?"

"No idea," Rukia sighed. "I was going to look around and try to find someone in authority, doesn't the dorms have someone looking after them?"

"There should be someone on duty," Moka supplied her own thoughts. "Maybe we should look for them or see why we lost power."

"Well I have a flashlight for when it gets dark," Rukia proudly held up her item. "It's going to get dark soon so we should decide on what to do now, I don't want us to split up in the dark."

"I think a few of us should stay behind and try to calm the other girls down," Moka said hearing the increase in panic among the female students. Some of them might panic and do something that could only make things worse. When you lived with a group or people with a variety of powers and abilities anything could happen. It was soon agreed who would go with who, Moka, Kokoa and Orihime would stay behind and try to keep everyone calm.

So the others went to the stairs to get to the first floor, since there was an office there for official use. They knocked but no one answered when they walked in, it was empty. It was dark inside so Rukia turned on her flash light to take a look around. It was a simple office, a single chair, filing cabinet and some office supplies. They had no idea who used it but it was kept in good order.

"Who does look after the dorms?" Rukia asked not having remembered seeing anyone.

"I'm not sure," Yukari said thinking about it. "We usually get our room assignments and keys at the main office. If there is anything broken we just leave fill out those forms there on the desk outside and then place them in the mail box. It's usually taken care of when we're all in classes."

"Yeah rumour is that it's a phantom that takes care of the school," Kurumu said grinning as she pulled Rukia's light under her face, trying to scare Yukari. "I heard it's the spirit that is bound to this building, a bad student that took their own life and now must make up for their life serving the school."

"T-that's not true, right Rukia-san?" Yukari said looking a little scared.

Rukia pulled her light back annoyed. "Of course not, if there was any kind of spirit in this building I would have sensed it. So there are no spirits in this building, whoever does it is very much alive."

"Still it is kind of odd we've never seen whoever helps clean this place," Mizore stated looking around. She noticed a door in the back marked as a maintenance door. She pointed this out to the others.

"Should we try it?"

"Are we allowed to do that?" Yukari asked the snow girl. She didn't like normally breaking the rules.

"We might not have a choice," Mizore stated as she tried the door. It opened easily enough, it hadn't even been locked. "See we can go right in, and if there is a problem then it should be through here."

"It's either this or spend the entire night in the dark," Kurumu sighed, she really wasn't looking forward to that.

So the girls decided to at least try and see if they could find the power problem. Rukia was in the lead with the flashlight as they went down a set of stairs. The walls seemed pretty claustrophobic in the dark as they slowly descended. Every sound seemed to be echoing off the walls, small sounds like their own breathing seemed to be louder. It was certainly creepy for the girls as it seemed to take forever to get to the ground floor.

Rukia felt Yukari holding on to her green school uniform jacket she let the young girl. Finally they managed to get to the basement level as they opened a door. They found themselves in a dark utility room, various equipment for power, water and heating the building were all over the place. Unlike the rest of the dorm, this was dark, dirty and dusty. The place looked almost like an old boiler room, given that the school had been built decades ago this part of the school hardly was kept up to date as long as it worked well enough.

"This place looks kind of scary," Yukari said with wide eyes.

"I wonder if there is something that lives down here," Kurumu said smirking as she walked up silently behind the young witch. "Maybe the stories of something horrible being down here are true, all those weird noises you hear in the dark come from the pipes down here after all."

Rukia glared at the blue haired girl and turned to light on her blinding the succubus, "Enough of that, there is nothing down here."

"Hey I'm just having fun," Kurumu said placing a hand over her eyes. "Come on we need to find the fuse box or something don't we? Isn't that usually what happens when the power goes out?"

"Oh right...the fuse box," Rukia said looking around not even sure what a fuse was let alone what a fuse box was. She sweated nervously trying to figure out what it might be, she was hoping that they would point it out once they saw it. There was just so much she didn't know about the living world sometimes.

Then they heard a sound somewhere in the dark from behind them.

"What's that sound?" Kurumu asked looking around. "It's coming from the stairs."

"Is someone coming down to check as well?" Mizore asked.

Suddenly an eerie green light came from the stairs as a clattering sound was heard with a thumbing noise with it. The girls weren't sure what it was but they were getting ready for anything.

"What is it?" Yukari whispered readying her wand. "That's not from any flashlight."

"Maybe it's something that's caused the power to go out?" Kurumu asked.

"If it is we better get ready then," Rukia wasn't sure what it was but she didn't like the sound of it. Suddenly a figure came into view, glowing in the green light the shadowy figure cast a strange shadow and looked to have tentacles coming out of its head and was carrying some kind of large weapon.

"Get it!" Kurumu shouted as the girls rushed.

"Kyaaaaa!" A high pitched scream was heard as the girls basically dog piled on top of the figure.

"Ow, did someone just bite me!"

"Someone get your foot out of my face!"

"Hey! Who grabbed my ass?"

"Yukari move your wand it's jabbing me in my arm!"

"Wait everyone!" Rukia shouted as she untangled herself and placed her flashlight on the group. There was Kurumu, Yukari and Mizore all mixed up and in the bottom was none other than Ruby.

"Ruby-san!" Rukia shouted as the other girls looked down in surprise at the nearly knocked out witch.

"Oops," Mizore stated it was the only thing she could think to say for the situation.

**-Girl's Dorm, 3****rd**** Floor-**

So far Moka, Orihime and Kokoa were trying to keep things calm, while Moka and Orihime tried to use reason and calming tones, Kokoa was there to threaten any girl that was causing trouble or getting too worked up. Mainly the girls were just wanting to see someone in authority so anyone that seemed to be in charge they were mostly willing to listen if only for something to calm their nerves.

By now the halls were getting very dark as the light faded from the sun.

"I want everyone to gather up any flashlights or anything that can be used for light while the power is out." Moka said to every girl. They had already gone through the first two floors and this was their last stop. "Everyone if there isn't enough please share with the others and stay in groups until the power has returned."

"Why should we listen to you?" A random student asked.

"Yeah, where are the teachers or shouldn't have someone in authority showed up?" Someone else said.

"Listen up!" Kokoa yelled out as every girl turned to face the young vampire. She had figured this out on the last floor so she had been waiting for someone to start voicing doubts. Now Kokoa was standing proud with her bat in the form of a large spiked club resting on her shoulder, holding it easily with her vampire strength.

"In case you forgot we're part of the group that defeated the Student Police, you heard the rumours like everyone else in this school. We took on the role of the protectors of this school and that includes now. If you think you're strong enough to take that title from us then please," She grinned at them all almost looking eager for a fight. "Step right up and our authority."

None of the girls could say anything against that.

Ever since the defeat of the Student Police the Newspaper club had come out as the protectors of the school, no one really wanted to get on their bad side, not with powerhouses that had taken down so many bad yokai and also powerful members of the Student Police. So when Kokoa said that, none of the girls really wanted to try their luck.

"Kokoa-chan do you have to be so rough with them," Orihime said softly so no one else would hear as all the other dorm girls broke up into groups as some said they had something for light, either some kind of battery device like flashlights or had an ability to generate their own light.

"You just too soft sometimes," Kokoa told the older girl. "You have to take a stand or people will just walk all over you if you're nothing but nice all the time."

Orihime knew that at times she might be too nice but she couldn't help it, that was just who she was. She was about to make a comment on that when a few screams were heard. Immediately the three of them rushed to where the scream was heard. They saw one of the door room doors open and rushed in, the only thing they saw was the room with a flashlight still on sitting on the floor.

The light cast dark shadows all over the area but there was no sign of the occupants.

"Did it come from here?" Moka asked looking around.

"I think I saw a group of girls heading inside of here." Kokoa said picking up the flashlight and looking around.

Orihime stood in the center of the room as she looked around, and then just then for a split second she thought she saw a shadow that wasn't supposed to be there. A shadow that wasn't being cast by anything and yet it was there when Kokoa flashed the light its way. It had been in the corner of her eye for just a brief moment and she had only a glimpse of it before the light changed to another direction. For a moment she wasn't sure if she had seen it correctly but something was telling her she had seen something.

"Kokoa-chan, point the light that way again," Orihime asked her and the young vampire did. Only the shadow she thought she had seen wasn't there anymore. Had it been a trick of the light or her own imagination? She knew her own imagination did run away at times but she had been so sure.

Then she felt it, reiastu and not the kind you got from shinigami, spirits or her friends. This had been a cold and empty feeling. She had never told anyone but being in Hueco Mundo for so long and being surrounded by hollows and Arrancar she had plenty of practice being able to feel their spiritual presence. Her eyes widened as the hairs on the back of her neck rose slightly as she felt that cold feeling enter her being.

Then suddenly it was gone again.

"Hey are you okay?" Kokoa asked seeing the look on Orihime's face.

The girl was about to answer when her cell phone went off, this wasn't the normal ringtone though. The high pitched voice that called out 'hollow, hollow!' was heard, in fact it was the same sound that Ichigo's combat badge made when a hollow was nearby.

Orihime quickly took it out of her jacket pocket and opened it up, the screen turned into a scanner but there was only a blip for a brief second before it vanished.

"What is it?" Moka asked her seeing the worried look on Orihime's face.

"I think we have a problem," Orihime said as she looked around in the growing darkness. If there was a hollow on the loose why couldn't she feel its presence. She had felt it and the hollow tracking technology had it for a brief moment as well. Could the hollow hide somehow? She needed to find Rukia and the others and warn them. They weren't alone in the building and the missing girls was another worry. The hollows had been after yokai and if the hollow had them, she didn't like where that line of thinking was going.

"Come on, we need to find Kuchiki-san and the others," Orihime said as she rushed out the door.

"Wait, what's going on?" Moka asked as she and Kokoa ran after her. Then she heard another scream in the dark as the girls turned quickly around to look in the dark hall. Kokoa turned the flashlight down it and there was a dark figure down the hallway, they couldn't make out its shape. The form just seemed to be made out of darkness and as soon as the light hit it, it seemed to run into the wall itself, almost as if it was going into the darkness to hide from the light.

Orihime's phone went off again for a brief moment but it shut the alarm off again.

"What the hell was that?" Kokoa asked not liking the look of the thing.

"I think...it's a hollow," Orihime knew that hollows could have any kind of power but the figure had a human like form that meant a powerful one at that. By now students were all coming out of the rooms wondering what all the screaming going on. Things suddenly got very confusing at that point as many girls were running lights all over the place.

The hall was filled with lights, shadows and noise, a perfect chance for the hollow to move unnoticed. But now they had another problem, dealing with the commotion before the panicked girls all started running off and become the perfect prey for this hollow. It was going to be a very long night for all of them as they tried to get some sense of control of the situation.

**Next up Chapter 30: Monster in the Dark**


	30. Monster in the Dark

**Bleached Vampire**

**Chapter 30: Monster in the Dark**

"Ow, ow, ow," Ruby said rubbing a spot she knew would have a bruise later on. She had just been on her way to see why the power was out of the girl's dorm when suddenly she had been jumped by surprise. She hadn't known that her own friends would be the ones to have attacked her in the dark.

"Again we are so sorry about this," Rukia apologized again she felt really bad about this. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'll be fine," Ruby smiled it off as she picked up her staff. With it in hand a green glowing light orb was brought into existence. It was a simple light spell that she knew and had been using before being jumped. "What are you all doing down here?"

"We were investigation the power problem," Yukari explained how they had made their way down here to check the fuses.

Ruby nodded her head, "I was about to do the same thing."

"So, you're the one that takes care of the girl's dorm?" Mizore asked the question she had been wondering about as the girls moved through the large basement area.

"Well I help out, there are cleaners, at least I've heard there are cleaners, no one has really seen them from what I can tell. I think we use some kind of fairy cleaning service, since they're small and are yokai that can get into most places." Ruby explained to them.

"Fairies?" Rukia asked hearing about that. That was something she hadn't expected to hear.

"Oh yes, they can be very mischievous but can also be very useful. Some are pretty shy so they don't like to be noticed. They clean the halls and bathrooms while all the students are out. That's why no one sees them. Also I just make sure everything is fine and read over the notices and any problems submitted." Ruby stopped as they came to a series of metal boxes.

"Oh no, this isn't good." Ruby stated as she saw the damage done to them. There were large gashes in them almost like a straight line.

Rukia looked closely at the damage as she knew this kind of damage. "This is from a sword."

"Are you sure?" Kurumu asked. "Maybe a claw or something could have done this as well." She showed her own claws as an example.

Rukia shook her head. "Trust me I've seen enough cuts from a sword to know the difference. Plus this was done with just one sharp object the same size of a sword. If it was a claw there would be less symmetry between the sides of the cuts since each claw would be a different size and shape from the other."

The problem now was who would use such a weapon was Rukia's line of thinking. The only ones that used that were shinigami in this school as far as she could tell. She didn't like this at all and was about to ask if there were any kind of bladed weapon using yokai when she felt it. It was brief but her years of training told her she had felt a hollow. There was no mistaking it, every shinigami knew the feeling of a hollow but as soon as she felt it though it was gone again.

"What's wrong?" Mizore asked seeing the small shinigami jerk suddenly in reaction to something.

"I thought I sensed a hollow." Rukia told her and then for a brief moment she thought she had felt it again. "There! I felt it again."

"Is it far away or something?" Ruby knew that shinigami could sense hollows from a distance but not what kind of distance.

"No, that's not the problem," Rukia looked up at the ceiling. "I'm sure I sensed it above us, it was too close but it just suddenly disappeared. It must be able to hide its presence."

"This is bad," Ruby looked at the damage if a hollow had done so it had somehow managed to get right to the school. This was as close as the hollows had gotten and they knew they were after yokai for some reason. The girl's dorm was the perfect place for that.

"We have to hurry back up there," Rukia said as she quickly ran to the stairs the other girls were not far behind her.

Up above them Orihime, Moka and Kokoa were having their own troubles. There was obviously a hollow inside of the building but it was too hard to track down. Every time they thought they saw it that it would disappear. Not only that but the screams that the missing girls made weren't helping. Already others were coming out of their rooms to ask what was going on and so they had to convince them to get back inside where it was safe.

Kokoa was the best at that part.

Then more screaming was heard in one of the rooms, thankfully this one was closer and when they burst through the door they were just in time to see the last girl in the room being swallowed by the darkness. Almost like the shadows themselves were devouring her as she was sinking into the darkness itself. She reached out a hand her eyes filled with terror as she cried for help. They tried to reach her but she sunk in quickly as though being pulled suddenly. When their light sawn on the spot where she was, the only thing there was the floor.

"What the hell was that!" Kokoa demanded as she looked at the spot. "She was right here did she fall through the floor or something?"

"I-I don't think so," Moka told her little sister looking at the spot. They had been pulled into something that looked like a shadow but when the light hit it, it was like whatever it was couldn't live in the light.

Suddenly they could hear more shouting out in the halls so they ran out worried that other girls might be under attack. Thankfully when they got closer they could hear Rukia's voice calling out.

"Kuchiki-san!" Orihime called out as they two groups met. "We have a problem," she told her in a lower voice so that those girls in their dorms wouldn't hear. All the yelling was bound to get many of them listening at their doors for what was going on, while the braver ones would stick their heads out. They were quick to exchange what they knew.

"So a hollow is attacking?" Moka finally asked when everything was explained. "I didn't know that they could do things like this."

"Well some do have special abilities," Rukia thought back on her knowledge of hollows. Most hollows were just large monsters but some did have unique abilities. Shrieker came to mind, but when they reached higher levels she wasn't so sure. The Arrancar had special abilities when they released their swords as well. But an Arrancar wouldn't just move like this, they would be more upfront in her opinion.

If it was an Arrancar, she might need to call in some help. With all the youkai here it would be difficult to fight and protect them all. Not only that, she wasn't sure how strong this hollow was as it kept disappearing before she could get a decent sense of its power. Frustrated she said she was going to her room she needed her phone and needed to call on the others for help.

Rukia got into her room easily enough she half expected to be attacked on the way. She found her phone and pulled it off the recharger. It had enough power now for what she needed as she called up a number hoping he had his phone near or on him. It rang for only a couple of times before it was picked up.

"Hello?" Renji asked into his phone. He had only been in his room trying to get through this homework. Honestly he didn't see the point, he wasn't a 'real' student here so why should he do it? He made the mistake of saying that to Rukia and she had lectured him on their cover and how they were supposed to pose as students. Renji hated doing it, it just reminded him too much of his academy days.

"Renji!"

He had to pull the phone from his ear for a second from her shout before replying. "What the hell Rukia?"

"We have trouble Renji, there is some kind of hollow in the girl's dorm," she told him.

He sat up straight, "What!"

"You heard me, it cut the power for some reason and everyone is in their rooms. But something is a bit different with his hollow. For some reason it seems to have an ability to move through shadows and pull people into them." Rukia explained as Renji went looking for his soul pill.

"We need everyone here, we can't hold all the floors by ourselves with a hollow that can be anywhere. Also I can't sense it until it shows up so, wait..."

"What is it?" Renji asked.

"I thought I saw something move for a second...I think...NO! Renji it's here in my-" Rukia's voice cut off suddenly as he heard her cry out.

"Rukia! RUKIA!" Renji shouted out but there was no answer on the other end. He got his soul candy dispenser and went to get the others they needed to get there as fast as they could.

**-Girls Dorm-**

"Kuchiki-san?" Orihime asked as she looked into her room. The others had been wondering what was keeping her and when the healer looked inside she only saw her phone on the floor and her flashlight also on the ground. "K-Kuchiki-san?" She asked nervously looking around as she picked up the phone and light.

This was bad. If Rukia was missing it was really bad. She ran out to the others and told them that Rukia was missing.

"Okay we need to think of a plan," Kurumu stated getting fed up with this creature. "So it turned off the power and now it's using the dark to move around. So we just needs lots of light right?"

"Oh that's a good idea," Yukari then frowned. "How did you of all people get a good idea?"

This resulted in the little witch being put into a headlock by the big busted succubus. By this point the others were too worried about the rest of the students to pull them apart when Yukari bit down on Kurumu's arm as the two started to wrestle.

"Can we make lights? Maybe gather everyone in one place with lots of lights?" Mizore asked the others.

"That might work," Ruby thought as she banged her staff on the ground several times and said something in a language none of the girls knew as several green orbs of light came from her staff. They floated out covering the entire hallway in green light. There were still shadows but they were too small to pull someone through.

"When did you learn that?" Moka asked.

"I've been learning a few new spells, I found this great mage book awhile back and was studying a bit of it." Ruby explained to Yukari.

"Well if everyone brings their lights then we can keep everyone safer." Orihime brightened but then got a worried look, "but what about Kuchiki-san and the others?"

"We'll have to find a way to help them after we get everyone safe." Mizore stated to her, "first things first."

"Right, we need to get everyone somewhere safe," Moka thought about it. "If it's outside it could attack at any place, but is there enough room in the lobby area on the bottom floor for everyone?"

"It will have to do," Ruby sighed. "I can't keep this spell all over the building only one room."

"Then let's do it already," Kokoa shouted as she started yelling for everyone to get as much light as they could and start bringing everyone down to the first floor. Of course there were questions, which she just glared and made threatening motions with a large spiked club. Although the dorm girls were nervous, after all first the power loss and then all the strange screaming wasn't helping. It took some time to get the bulk of the students near the first floor when the attack came.

It had been normal but then the screaming happened and total panic set in. A few of the girls had been straggling and had been captured when they had entered the darker areas of the halls. This set off the girls that had seen it as they screamed and pushed forward, it was a chain reaction after that. People were panicking and everyone was pushing this way and that way. It was like a living seas of a bodies with no chance of controlling them all.

"What are we going to do?" Moka shouted over the chaos to anyone that could hear her voice.

"I can't keep the light on everyone!" Ruby warned the others.

"Go with them and make sure they're all okay then," Kokoa shouted as she tried not to get trampled given her little frame. Thankfully her vampire strength prevented her from being hurt, the same couldn't be said to whoever tried to bowl her over in the panic.

"Moka-san!" A male's voice was heard over the panic as several people were trying to force their way through. By this point the boys had finally managed to get to the girl's dorm, only now they were trying to get through to them, well most of them at least.

"Tsukune!" Moka yelled out happily as the two fought their way through the mess. By the time they reached each other the last of the panicking girls had gone down the stairs. Renji managed to get through the mess as he was right behind Tsukune.

"Where are the others?" Kurumu asked the red haired shinigami.

"First floor," Renji told her. "We saw all the girls so they're staying down there with them. Well except for Ichigo, he's not really subtle with that huge sword of his so I told him I'd flush out the hollow outside for him to make sure it doesn't run off."

He saw the surprised looks by the Yokai girls and scowled at them.

"What's with that surprised look? I am a lieutenant you know, I have command experience and can make plans."

"We didn't say anything," Kurumu, Yukari and Mizore stated flatly as one voice waving one hand side to side.

"For some reason the way they said that just pisses me off," Renji grumbled to himself holding in his anger.

"Keheheheheheheh," a disembodied voice laughed at them. "So I see the shinigami have finally shown up, although it seems you're missing one member. I wonder where she could be?"

"Rukia? You bastard give her back right now!" Renji drew his sword looking about him.

"Now why could I give up on my collection?" The hollow's voice seemed to come out of any place where there were shadows. "I've gone through a lot of work getting here and taking these yokai. I've heard that if you eat the soul of one it will give hollows even more power."

"That's the reason you want them?" Moka said wide eyed.

"Of course, you're power is so intoxicating. I thought nothing was better than human souls but yours are ever better. Maybe I'll keep one for myself to snack on for later, it's not like the others will know if I keep one. Plus I have my own reasons for wanting more power, maybe it can fix a little problem I have. The shinigami on the other hand, I think I'll keep her for some fun."

"Get out here now you damned hollow!" Renji looked around for anything to attack.

"If you insist," suddenly the hollow came out from behind Renji and slammed a fist into the shinigami sending him flying into a girl's door and out the window of the room.

Now they could see the hollow for what it was, it was dressed in white and black like most Arrancar. A masked helmet was on his head with slits for the eyes. He was a bit thing with white chest piece of armour, shoulder pads, shin guards and gauntlets. The really odd thing was that he had no sword with him but his skin was all black like a shadow.

"Ah now that he's gone I can have my fun with you all," He licked his lips as he rushed to Moka first. Tsukune was in the way and he was knocked aside as the hollow took Moka by her throat. "Back off, I don't need all of you alive you know." He snapped at the others as he saw them ready to attack him.

"Heh, I knew you wouldn't do anything with her like this, that's why you're all so weak." He turned his head to face Moka. "I think I'll give you to my lord personally."

"_**Leave her alone,"**_ a deeper voice said as monstrous Yokai power was starting to fill the room.

Tsukune rose up slowly as he glared with red slit eyes at the hollow. He had heard what this hollow planned and he wouldn't let him take Moka away, he wouldn't let her suffer at the hands of anyone ever again. He could feel the yokai power flowing through him making him faster and stronger as he moved quickly towards the hollow.

The Arrancar was smart enough to dodge the fist as it smashed the wall where his head had been. Tsukune helped Moka keep her feet as she had been let go. He looked into her large eyes and smiled as he reached for her seal and took it off. Moka's changed in his arms as Inner Moka was standing there now. She smirked at the sight of Tsukune he was getting better at controlling his yokai powers. She could feel that strong dark energy inside of him, it was like it was calling to her.

'_No, can't let my instincts take over,'_ She told herself as she gave one final thought. _'Later, when it's just us...maybe I'll indulge.'_

Inner Moka looked at the hollow with cold eyes. "You dare enter this place and take others and not to mention you dare place your hands on me? It's time for you to know your place!"

Both Tsukune and Moka rushed at the hollow, he only stood there and smirked suddenly. Both teenagers knew something was wrong and tried to stop. But the shadows moved on their own and suddenly a large dark shadow was under their feet. It was like the ground wasn't there anymore and they fell into the dark.

"One-sama!" Kokoa yelled out.

"Tsukune!" The others called out seeing their two strongest fighters falling into the dark.

"Kehehehehehe!" The hollow laughed. "This is why my name is Shadowstalker, the shadows and darkness are my home, they are my power and in the night you all can no defeat someone like me! Kehehehehehehe!"

A sudden red light flared into existence from the hole that Renji had gone through. He was back and had managed a small red shot of kido, unfortunately he had missed but he was pissed at any rate. The other girls noticed something strange, even though the hollow hadn't been hit he hissed and flinched away from the light.

"Blast you shinigami!" Shadowstalker yelled out as though in pain.

Yukari's young but brilliant mind suddenly put a few things together. She reached for the light that Orihime was holding and turned it on, aiming it at the hollow. He yelled in pain as he tried to go into the shadows but she quickly would turn the light on any shadow he was trying to get to.

"It's the light! He can't stand light, that's why he cut the power!" Yukari told them.

"Damn it," Shadowstalker hated his weakness to light it was the price for his abilities and he had hoped that if a yokai could make hollows stronger than it might make him strong enough to survive in the light.

"Then let's take this outside," Renji called out his sword's name as it changed taking advantage of the hollow's discomfort. The now segmented blade slammed into the hollows side now sending him out through the building. "Get as much light as you can, I noticed a full moon out so there is plenty of light to keep him from going into shadows!"

With that Renji flash stepped towards the hollow as the girls ran down the stairs to get as much lights as they could.

Shadowstalker landed on the ground as he pushed himself up. He couldn't believe this was happening, he had been doing so well, at any rate he still had plenty of captives so far so maybe it was time to call it quits.

"Getsuga Tensho!"

A brilliant light blinded the Arrancar as only instincts to move allowed him to survive the killing light of Ichigo's attack. The other reason that Renji had wanted to take this outside was to deal with it in the open and because he knew Ichigo was out here waiting. The hollow soon found himself surrounded on both sides by two shinigami and from the power they were giving off they were much more powerful than he was.

Snarling he looked for way out, he could see deep shadows to hide behind but neither of them would give him the chance.

"Ichigo, don't let him get any dark spots, he seems to be able to go into them," Renji informed his friend without taking his eyes off the hollow.

"Thanks for the heads up," Ichigo told him slightly changing his grip on his massive sword.

"Tell us where you took the girls and I might let you go," Renji told Shadowstalker. "Depending on your answer then you might live through the night."

The hollow only laughed, "Kill me and you'll never get them back, they're in my shadow dimension, a small space that allows me to travel in between shadows and allows me to hold all kinds of things. So if I die they stay there forever, think on that shinigami. Forever alone in the dark where they can't see anything, hear anything until the day they die."

Both Ichigo and Renji looked at each other for a moment, neither of them had any ideas on what to do in this situation. They couldn't attack him but they couldn't let him leave either. It was a standoff between them all and someone was going to have to make a first move.

Thankfully for Ichigo and Renji it wasn't them and it wasn't the Arrancar either as more light suddenly flared into existence around them. The Arrancar cried out in pain as the light hit his skin, small burns were created from the light as he tried to move out of the way of the beams.

"Not so fast!" Kurumu said as she sailed over to them with a flashlight in each hand. The other girls as well as Uryu and Chad were right behind her as they circled the Arrancar.

"So that's the hollow, it looks different," Mizore said as she looked at it.

"It's an Arrancar," Uryu told her looking at the hollow although it looked odd. Arrancar were supposed to be more human but the dark skin was more like something from a lower level hollow plus he couldn't see the sword or any other weapon they usually carried either. Plus it's abilities from what he heard were very odd not to mention this strange reaction to light.

"Ha! You think I'm just a regular Arrancar? I was one of Granz-sama's personal favourites he's the reason for my great abilities."

"Granz...wait you don't mean that Espada?" Renji's eyes widened as he remembered that scientist Espada, that was one fight he wouldn't forget for a long time. The man certainly might have been experimenting on other hollows.

"Who?" Ichigo asked confused.

"Sayel Aporro Granz," Uryu supplied. "He was the Eighth Espada, a genius scientist and very insane. His own fraccion he had experimented on. I shouldn't be surprised that a sick mind like his wouldn't just stop with that."

"Don't you dare speak ill about him, I know that you two were involved in the fight but you couldn't beat him. It took that strange captain from what I hear to defeat him," Shadowstalker grew angry. He had been just a regular Arrancar but the experiments on merging an Arrancar with their sword to create a hybrid had been a brilliant goal. If he had lived there would have been more like him, he had been the first success.

"So just get him already!" Kokoa snapped at the others. "I've had enough talk."

"We can't, he's the only one that can bring back the ones he took." Renji told her as he tried to think of a way out of this.

"That's right," the Arrancar grinned. "So what's it going to be? Leave them all to die in the dark or let me go? Maybe I can work a trade? Let a few go but not all of them, some of them I will take with me, make no questions about that. So what's it going to be? Maybe I'll let you keep the ones you want?"

"We can't let him do this," Uryu stated coldly.

"And what are you going to do wait?" The hollow asked him. "I don't think you can wait for sunrise and those damn things won't last forever."

"He's got a point there," Kurumu grumbled under her breath. There was no way to tell just how much power these flashlights had in them, she doubted that they were fully charged and it was a long way until the dawn. They couldn't just stand here all night, someone had to do something.

As they all tried to think about what they needed to do, Orihime looked at the scene with a grim look on her face. She felt so helpless at this moment and she hated feeling helpless. All the times there had been a fight, she had been the one to back up the others, to stay in the back and heal those that fought and got hurt. She thought that with these new powers she could finally help more but here she was standing alone holding Rukia's flashlight.

She looked at the rabbit themed device and thought it strange why it had been left behind. Yes the Arrancar could be hurt by light but that was only when he was visible, wasn't it? Maybe there was a reason why he didn't take the light into wherever he went, maybe a light in there was dangerous to him. She felt like she was on to something here but she doubted that he would let anyone bring any lights with them. But what if he didn't know about the light? There was one possibility she could try, it was very dangerous but for once she wanted to be the one to do something. She gained more power and she wanted to be someone her friends could count on that could stand with them when they needed her, not standing behind them waiting for them to get hurt.

She knew that the others might not like it, actually her plan might not ever work, but it was worth it. She placed the light down and slowly walked to the Arrancar.

"Inoue!" Uryu warned her.

"What are you doing?" Yukari shouted out as she slowly moved towards the enemy.

"What if you take me instead, let the others go and you can have me," Orihime said seriously.

"What are you insane!" Kurumu shouted out.

"Inoue what are you thinking?" Ichigo demanded not liking this at all. The worst of it was that Orihime was the type that would sacrifice herself if that meant that others could be spared. She couldn't stand to see others hurt, especially those close to her like Rukia. Ichigo was torn between cutting down this hollow to save Orihime or trying to think of doing that same thing to save everyone else as well.

"I don't know, you're not someone I'm after. You smell nice, you got power but you're not what the new master wants." Shadowstalker said as he waiting for her to get a bit closer. The stupid girl didn't realize that she saw casting a shadow on the ground with the others lights behind her. He just needed it to be a little closer and then he could get out of here and take her too.

Orihime took small steps slowly getting a bit closer. "Just let everyone go, no one else needs to be hurt."

"Oh I don't know about that," he grinned as he shadow was just by his foot. "But thanks for the exit." He took a step and as soon as his foot connected with her shadow it expanded as both Orihime and himself found themselves falling into the darkness. Orihime could hear all the others shouting over the arrancar's laughter as she was quickly swallowed up into the dark.

There she was Orihime thought she was where the others were although she couldn't see them or anything. She felt like she was floating in a sea of darkness, there was no light, no sound, no real sensations. She could feel that she wasn't alone, she could feel others in this area with her but she couldn't actually see them. She called out but her voice never left her throat, it was a very unnatural state. She could feel her mind trying to panic from the lack of stimulation but she willed herself to stay calm. This was her idea and she hoped it worked.

She her powers being called out, she could feel her wings and now she pushed as much power as she could into them. Suddenly a golden glow was seen pushing away the darkness but she needed more. So she pushed more and more of her power into them, she put everything she could into it knowing what was at stake. She kept it up as she filled the darkness with her golden light.

While in the real world the others were looking for the hollow who had just disappeared a golden light was shown in the place where the hollow and Orihime had disappeared. The light was blinding as it seemed to tear into their world from somewhere else. Suddenly many people were there on the ground, all the girls that had been abducted laying there unconscious. Rukia was there as well as Renji was quickly at her side. The only one standing was Orihime but her legs were shaky as she fell to her knees, exhausted from her effort.

A loud scream was heard as the Arrancar was there but he looked to be covered in burns.

"Where did you get that light!" He screamed out blinded for the moment.

"You won't have to worry about that," Ichigo said as he flash stepped in front of the hollow and cut him down with one massive strike. The creature turned to ash and disintegrated away into the night.

"Good, it worked," Orihime sighed as she saw everyone was back. The girls were slowly starting to come around as were Moka and Tsukune too.

"What the hell was that?" Ichigo asked her kneeling down to look at her.

She blushed seeing the serious look in his eyes, "W-well he never took any of the l-lights with him so I figured that he couldn't for some reason."

"I see, so his weakness to light wasn't just limited to his body," Uryu surmised although it had been a very dangerous thing for the girl to try out like that.

"Inoue that was reckless you know," Ichigo told her.

"I-I know," She looked down on the ground. "I just wanted to help, even just once I wanted to be the one to really help. I-I'm sorry if I worried you."

She felt a strong hand on her head as she looked up surprised to see Ichigo's face a little less serious. "Fine, you did good today but don't do it too often. People like me are supposed to take the risks, and you've always been helpful. You got that?"

She could only nod her head furiously not really trusting her own voice as she blushed bright red from how close he was and his hand on her head.

"What's going on?" One of the girls from the dorms asked looking around. "Weren't we inside?"

"Oh this is going to be fun to explain," Kurumu groaned out feeling a headache coming on. This was going to take a lot of explaining and making up a good story. It was too bad they couldn't just say the truth but it would cause a major panic if the students knew of monsters form another realm hell bent on eating them and that they were constantly entering a place that was supposed to be safe.

**Next up Chapter 31: Desires**

**Sorry for the wait things kept getting in the way (plus a death in the family) and also I had some trouble writing this out. Next up should be faster especially if the reviews come in as whenever the reviews drop so does my muse for some reason.**

**Also if there is anything you would like or have ideas please don't be afraid to sound them out. They could be good or spark new ideas that I can use. **


	31. Desires

**Bleached Vampire**

**Chapter 31: Desires**

"Mysterious monster attacks girls' dorm," Moka read the front page of the rough draft for their latest release of the paper. "An unknown monster attacked the girls' dorm last night kidnapping several students and causing damage to the dorm."

Moka sighed as she slumped in her chair. "I just feel really wrong about this."

"Well we can't exactly print the whole truth," Kurumu stated honestly.

"That's right," Rukia nodded her head. "We came here to help with the hollows but we were asked to keep things as quiet as we could. You know that if word got out that there were "monsters" coming in from another dimension bent on eating the students here it would cause mass panic."

"Plus it's not like other yokai haven't caused trouble in the school," Mizore told the pink haired vampire. "Even some of us have caused a few problems."

"Hey was that a shot at me?" Kurumu snapped at the snow woman. "I only caused a little trouble with my harem plan, which I remind you that I gave up on a long time ago. Plus Yukari did a lot more stuff than I did."

"Hey! I was being bullied and I was just getting back at them!" the young witch yelled back at the succubus.

"Anyways," Rukia sighed having long gotten used to Kurumu and Yukari fighting. "You know why we can't tell the whole truth."

"I know but I just feel that as the Newspaper Club we should have a responsibility to tell the truth."

"I know how you feel," Tsukune told her gently placing his hand on her shoulder. "I don't like covering things up either but we don't actually put in lies. We just don't put in the whole truth, we did print what happened just not the reasons behind it. Plus Rukia and the others are our friends and we're trying to help them out."

"It's hard and at times I feel like I'm walking a tightrope but I think we've managed to keep our pride and our friend's secrets."

Moka nodded her head she felt the same about the whole affair. It just wasn't easy doing this balancing act as Tsukune called it. She did understand that they were doing what was best for the school and students but she also felt like she was betraying her sense of duty to report the news. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Tsukune behind her giving her a comforting smile. Their eyes locked and she felt his support in them. Feeling his hand there made her feel a little warm inside just by being next to her.

"Anyways," Kurumu stated getting up. "The issue is ready and I'm going to visit Orihime and see if she wants any more flying lessons." It was only partially an excuse. She could feel the atmosphere in the room changing and honestly, even though she might have gotten over Tsukune for the most part, she still didn't feel comfortable when he and Moka got like this.

"I have something to take care off as well with Renji," Rukia sighed after the last event she was going to have to plan with him on what to do if any more powerful hollows like that got in. Plus they should report about the experimental hollow just in case more ever showed up.

The others had various other excuses and soon it was only Tsukune and Moka in the room together. Both suddenly realized that they were alone as both blushed feeling slightly nervous. Although their feelings had been put out into the light of day, neither were sure what to really do. It wasn't like either of them actually had experience with being a couple. Moka shyly looked at Tsukune and felt herself react to him. She could feel her heart beating slightly faster, the warmth spreading over her body. Plus the smell of his blood seemed even more powerful.

"A-are you okay Moka-san?" Tsukune asked her. "You're face is getting all red."

"Ah!" She placed her hands on her face feeling the heat of her skin. "I-It's nothing, nothing really!"

Tsukune blushed she was just so cute like this, in fact she was just so cute all the time. Ever since that first day they met she had been on his mind, well her and the other Moka. That Moka was so much more confident, strong and was like a Queen. But she had seen the softer side that the other personality tried to hid and he knew that deep down the two were very much one and the same.

It was strange how he felt that he knew them both so well but he hardly knew them. He knew that the Moka he saw was created from the seal and had lived in the human world, going to school there and hadn't enjoyed her life. She had been very lonely something he could relate to being a social outcast in school himself. The other Moka seemed to push the world away for a reason to keep everyone at a distance almost like there was some pain from her past.

He wanted to get to know them more to know everything about both Mokas. He realized what that meant and he blushed even harder. He needed to ask them out for dates, which he would love to do, but he had never been on one before. Sure he knew that both liked him but still, he was a bit shy about this type of thing.

'_What should I do?'_ He wondered to himself._ 'Maybe I could start small? What's small? What should I do for us, we hardly even get any time alone so whatever I try maybe try for something just the two of us could try out?'_

While he was trying to figure this out, Moka was also having some of the same thoughts.

'_Tsukune...maybe I should make us lunch tomorrow? We can eat together just the two of us,'_ Moka smiled as the image of a picnic scene came into her mind. Just the two of them sitting together all alone, her mind started to wonder as what they would talk about. But soon she thought of them leaning together and the feeling of his lips against hers again. She blushed even more as her heart started to race a bit.

"Uh...Moka-san?"

"Yes?" she nearly shouted in surprise.

"Do you, well, do you want to go for a-a, a walk together?" He knew it was lame but it was the only thing he could think of.

"That would be nice," She smiled at him as they tenderly took each other's hands. They both smiled at each other as they made their way to the door together. They didn't know where they were going the only thing that did matter was that they were going together.

**-Teacher's Lounge-**

Urahara was alone in the teacher's room as he was looking over sheets of calculations. One of the piles on his desk was the homework from his students, that he had finished easily enough. What he was working on right now was something more to a challenge to a mind like his. He had been studying the seal and every spare moment he could give, he had been trying to work out a way to alter it to keep hollows out. It was turning out to be much more difficult than he thought, but that was what he loved about such challenges. To really push his mind beyond the norm to come up with that brilliant answer to save the day.

In a way this challenge was just one more piece of atonement for his creating the hogyoku. He doubted that anyone truly knew how he felt about his greatest accomplishment and possibly his greatest mistake. If he hadn't invented that device, Aizen wouldn't have sought it, the lives of several people wouldn't have been touched, and everything associated with it he felt was both a blessing and a curse. He had used it to save the Visord but would they have been in danger in the first place? He didn't know, but all the trouble caused by that thing he wasn't sure if it had been worth inventing it.

Its power was just too dangerous in the wrong hands, even the right hands could prove deadly. So maybe it was a good thing that it was gone with Aizen.

But that still didn't get rid of his feelings of guilt. This was one project that he could feel good about, if he could figure out a way to keep the all the students here safe from hollows for all time, well that would help him feel a bit better knowing he had made a difference for something good.

The problem he was facing was that the seal was very complex, it kept the whole grounds of the school in a pocket universe that existed alongside the human world. It kept the space and time area of both the school and where it 'existed' in the human world separate but connected at the same time. It was this existence that was a major problem. If it was in the human world it wouldn't be too hard to create a seal, kind of like how they had switched Karakura town with the fake one or when they sealed an area for high power spirit battles.

He had tried to make a prototype seal before but the nature of this place made it lose stability. Apparently the seal didn't have any real 'anchor' to stay attacked in this realm. Now if he could merge that with the seal then he could use that as the anchor point. The problem with that was figuring out how to merge the kido with the seal's powers so that they wouldn't interfere with each other which was proving to be the major obstacle he was currently facing.

At the moment as he was looking over his notes and calculations, someone else was eyeing her own little challenge. The busty and beautiful math teacher Kagome Ririko already set her sights on Urahara. She really was attracted to intelligence and Urahara from what she had seen was most likely the most intelligent man she had ever met. The allure of this mysterious man had gotten her attention, usually young men caught her fancy but this man was so much more. Checking her blouse and shifting her chest just a bit to make sure her cleavage was sticking out just enough to get his attention she walked up silently behind him.

Kisuke was mulling over a sheet of his equations when suddenly a pair of soft hands covered his eyes, he felt two very soft mounts pressing into his head and a very alluring perfume he smelt.

"Guess who." Ririko purred out.

"Ah, Ririko-sensei," Urahara said with his usually smile.

"Ah you guessed on the first try," she pouted and looked at his notes. She scanned it and already she could tell that the mathematics on it were well beyond her level. She could see a few things that dealt with yokai seals, having been a minor of her studies, but the other equations were of a math she wasn't familiar with. Was Urahara some kind of science professor or had university training? The mystery behind this man was only getting her more interested in this man.

"Oh what's this?" She asked him.

"Ah that, just some notes of a pet project of mine," Urahara put the paper on the desk slightly annoyed the woman was interrupting him but he could take a break anyway. Besides she was pleasant company at least.

Ririko turned him around in his chair and sat comfortably in his lap. Urahara was surprised by her forwardness as she linked her arms around his neck. Sometimes it was very hard to focus with a woman like this literally in your lap looking at you like she might want to eat you. Although from what he learned about some of the yokai here that could be true as well.

"You're always working on something it seems, don't you ever take a break?" She asked him.

"Well I like to keep my mind active and being a teacher isn't as easy job." He grinned at her. "After all we're shaping the minds of tomorrow so we have a real responsibility to them."

"Oh you so understand what it means to be a teacher!" She giggled with excitement.

It was at this point that two other teachers walked into the room, Shizuka Nekonome and Yoruichi Shihoin. Ever since Yoruichi had come to the school she had slowly started to make friends with the slightly ditzy teacher. It might have to do with the fact that she was some kind of cat yokai, since the ears were visible in her hair style and the tail that popped out now and then. As being a cat sometimes herself, she found they enjoyed much the same foods.

Both had walked into the room from behind Urahara and Yoruichi froze seeing the sight of 'that woman' once again flirting with Kisuke. Yoruichi was quickly feeling a sense of irritation with this woman. She didn't like her at all.

Kagome noticed the two walking in with a quick glance as she was facing towards them, she smiled a bit and looked quickly back at Urahara. There had been something on her mind for awhile now. "So Urahara, I was wondering, is there anything between you and Shihoin-san?"

"Yoruichi-san?" Urahara was a little confused why she was asking that as his focus was on her.

"Yes you two seem very close." She asked him.

"Ah, well that's because we've always been together," Urahara told her honestly.

"Together!" The math teacher, this was bad she didn't know that they were together.

He nodded his head, "Yes we've always been together. We've been close friends since childhood, in fact we always been there for the other. The bond we have is a special one that I wouldn't trade in for anything."

Yoruichi smiled hearing that, it was true that they had been through a lot together. She couldn't picture her life without him in it, he was her best friend, the one she could count on, the one that would always be there for her and she would be there for him in return. He was the only one that ever treated her as just Yoruichi and not the someone that was the next head of one of the four major families, or captain of the second division. He always saw her as just herself and she needed that.

Seeing the disappointed look on the math teacher's face made Yoruichi smirk as she walked forward, it was time to get his attention.

"Hey Kisuke it's noon and I'm here to make sure you eat." She wasn't joking, when he got too focused he would forget to do things like eat and sleep after all.

"Oh is it that time already?" He looked at the clock and noticed the time.

"Come on, if I didn't make sure you ate something on time you'd be too skinny," she pulled him by his arm making him get up and also making Ririko get off him or else fall. She purposely linked her arm with his as she led him to the door. She gave a quickly look back over her shoulder at the other woman giving her a small smirk.

"Ah they look so nice together, for a moment I thought he said they were dating but they seem like a good couple," Shizuka said as the two other teachers left.

That statement only went to infuriate Ririko, _'That damn woman again...just you wait Yoruichi, he's mine and I will have him.'_

**-Crafts Clubroom-**

Orihime sighed as she finished her stitching, she had been working hard on finishing the skirt she was working on for the drama department. She had already said goodbye to everyone else in the club, they were nice girls and it felt like she was back home sometimes. The only other person in the room was Uryu who was finishing a very cute looking dress. She was always amazed at his skills and she sometimes wondered if he would become a famous fashion designer one day.

She looked at him, when he was like this he was totally focused on his work. It was almost like the outside world didn't exist anymore.

"I'm self-inviting!" A familiar voice called out as Kurumu walked into the room.

Orihime smiled at her friend but also noticed that Uryu actually broke out of his concentration. She nearly gasped, he never broke his concentration when someone walked in. Even when one of the other members asked him for help or a question he never took his eyes off the work he was on. Now he looked at Kurumu and quickly looked back.

Her female intuition was suddenly kicked into overdrive.

"Ah Kurumu-san, what are you doing here today?" Orihime asked happily.

"I was bored and was wondering if you wanted to try some flying together." Kurumu shrugged although she took a keen interest in what Uryu was doing. She walked over to his dress that he was working on, hands behind her back innocently looking.

Uryu felt the girl's gaze and normally he didn't mind when people looked, but for some reason she was different.

"Ohhh this looks nice," Kurumu looked at the dress eagerly. It was a very beautiful design, she remembered how he had easily repaired Yukari's hat and how she found out about his skills. But to make a whole dress, was this something he made from scratch or just repairing?

"Did you make this all yourself?"

"Yes," he said adjusting his glasses. "It's not finished yet and I need to find someone to wear this so I can make the adjustments and maybe a few other things I could add later as well."

Kurumu suddenly got a wicked idea as she looked over her shoulder at Orihime. She quickly walked over to her fellow busty friend and placed an arm over her shoulder and leaned in to whisper to her. "Hey you mind if I stay to help Uryu with his work?"

Orihime's female intuition just went up a bit more now. "Okay sure, I'm finished here anyway." She said her goodbyes leaving the two of them alone.

Now Kurumu began her little plan of attack, she slyly moved up behind him trying to look as sweat and as innocent as she could. "Say, you want someone to wear this? Well I could do that for you."

"You don't have to worry about that," Uryu told her as he was looking at his dress. "I'm sure I can handle that, besides you most likely have something you'd want to do other than help with this."

"Not really," Kurumu looked at the dress. It really was a very good white dress with some stylish trimmings on it. Subtle and yet eye catching at the same time. "Besides who else will you get to help with this, we're all alone now anyway. And I really want to see how it fits, it looks like a professional did it."

Uryu did felt a bit of satisfaction that she thought it was so good and he did need someone to check to see if it worked out. Normally he could adjust it by look if he knew the person but since this had no one in mind, he would have to make any adjustments later.

"Well...I suppose that some help could be useful..."

She nearly jumped as she picked it up and went behind a large dressing screen that the clubroom had for fittings. She was eager to see how it would fit her. "Have you ever thought of doing this for a living? I'm sure that you'd easily make it anywhere in the fashion industry. I can see any tailor wanting to have you on their staff, maybe even being a designer's apprentice before going pro."

"You seem really interested in fashion," Uryu told her which was true, she did the fashion section of the newspaper and he had read those articles. She was always up to date on the latest fashions, something he tried to be aware of as well.

"Of course, my mother is Ageha Kurono so I should know about this." She told him behind the dressing frame.

Uryu paused that name had seemed familiar until he placed it. "Wait you don't mean the owner of Seduction, the fashion company in Tokyo?"

"Why do you think she called her company that?" Kurumu smirked at the inside joke of her mother. "She started out as a model you know, she worked her way up and when she got to be thirty she decided to change. It's not easy for models to find work once they reach a certain age and she wanted to finish while on top."

"I had no idea," Uryu had heard of the company they were famous for making high end clothing. It wasn't a large world known company, at least yet, but it was a well known Japan brand name. He never thought that she was the daughter of that woman. He had read up on her and her company from time to time. To think that all this time he had seen a woman that was secretly a succubus. It drove the point home that there was a lot more to the world. It made him wonder just who else famous or even people he passed on the street were actually yokai.

"There how do I look?" she asked him gaining his attention.

Uryu looked up and held his breath, the dress looked nearly perfect on her. It fit her frame well as she twirled around showing it off. The backless dress had only shoulder straps to keep it up so there was a lot of exposed skin.

Kurumu noticed the look on his face and wanted to smirk in victory, now she just had to play a little and lure him in closer. She didn't want to scare him off after all he required a more subtle seduction. She was going to make this man hers and he would fall for her.

"Do you think this is okay?" Kurumu asked as she looked down at her chest. "I'm not sure if it's tight or loose around here." She placed her hands on her breasts as she played around a bit making sure to give him ample look at her impressive cleavage.

Uryu blushed as he looked away. "I'm sure that it's okay."

Kurumu frowned, "You know if you don't get used to the female body you'll never get anywhere in the fashion industry."

"What?" He looked at her seriously as she seemed serious in that moment.

"Look I don't know much but I have seen a few things thanks to mom," Kurumu told him. "If you choose this as a career you'll have to get over certain things. You'll have to not only touch your models in very intimate places at times but you'll have to learn how to make adjustments while on the fly. I once saw a designer that worked for my mom at a show making last minute changes while the women were changing. Some were only in their underwear and others were naked but he was so focused on the work that he didn't even look at them."

"That is the difference in a professional and an amateur."

Uryu thought about her words, he was raised to be proper but he did have a problem with the more intimate stuff, especially with women. Maybe it was because of how cold his father was all the time that he automatically distanced himself from others. He was broken out of his thoughts when he felt Kurumu pressed up against him and wrap her arms around him.

"Kurumu-san?"

"Shhh," She spoke gently. "Just like last time, you just need to get used to contact with others. Let me help you in the only ways I know how." She had to admit that she was enjoying the feeling of cuddling up to his chest. She hadn't noticed the last time but he really had a nice feeling body under his clothing. Strong and yet slim build to him, plus he was taller than her so her head resting just at his collar.

Uryu blushed but for some reason he didn't feel the need to pull away, although he was very aware of her body pressed against his, the smell of her hair reaching him, the softness of her skin. A part of him wanted to wrap his arms around her as well.

'_Just what is going on with me,' _Uryu thought to himself as he tried not to enjoy this. _'When did she start to have such an effect on me and why don't I want her to go?'_

Meanwhile Orihime sighed as she walked out of the school building. She didn't feel like going back to the dorms. It was odd though, the damage was being worked on, although by who no one knew as it was done while all the students were away. All the holes were covered and it looked like someone was repairing it. For a moment she thought the little blue men had come but they usually didn't help.

Plus the day was still very nice looking, so she ended up taking a small walk around the school. She noticed people giving her looks, she was used to that. Usually boys but after what they did to the now defunct Student Police, she saw mixed reactions. Some looked at her as though she was some kind of hero others looked at her with fear. She didn't like being the center of attention it went back to when she used to be bullied all the time.

The girls would cut her hair short with the class scissors they would call her names and basically make her life miserable. For a time she had never felt so depressed, her brother had been dead for awhile and she had no friends or anyone. Then Tatsuki had entered her life and things had become so much better. Orihime considered Tatsuki the closest thing to a sister she had in this world. She was more than a friend and now she was missing her more than ever.

She missed seeing her every day, talking to her, just hanging out or watching her compete in her karate tournaments. Yes she had made some wonderful friends but they weren't Tatsuki.

Orihime soon found herself in an open area of the school with benches. She decided to sit down and pulled out her cellphone. She tried to call Tatsuki, it only to hear her voice. She put the phone up to her ear but she got her friend's voice mail. So she left a small message hoping that Tatsuki would call her back. She turned off her phone and sighed looking at the device.

Her mind went back to what she had seen, Kurumu seemed to be trying to get Uryu to notice her. Orihime wished her all the best, Kurumu and Uryu were good friends and they might make a cute couple. Then there were also Moka and Tsukune who were together now. It just seemed that everyone was getting somewhere with their feelings for another, everyone but her. How long had she been in love with Ichigo but hadn't been able to tell him?

The closest she had ever gotten was when he had been asleep. Part of her still wished she had kissed him when she had the chance. She moaned slightly feeling very depressed at the moment. Why couldn't she find the courage to finally tell him her feelings? She had always liked him for the longest time but it had turned to a deep love awhile ago.

What she didn't know was that she was near the gym area and Ichigo was just finishing up his kendo practice. He felt that he was learning a lot with the kendo these days, his sword skills were improving with something more than just battle after battle to keep his skills sharp.

He was walking back to the dorms to get caught up on his homework when he noticed Orihime sitting by a bench. It was easy enough to spot her give he didn't know anyone else with long hair that color. It was almost the same color as his hair but on her it looked a lot better. He also bet no one thought that she bleached her hair or thought she was a delinquent while growing up.

He paused a moment, looking at her he noticed that she had a bit of a sad look on her face. He could rarely ever remember her being sad except for a few moments but those were extremes like when he went to rescue her. He remembered her crying during his fight with Grimmjow. So seeing her now was odd, she was the one that was usually the happiest or seemed to be. Looking at her now he didn't like seeing her like this.

She was a great friend, one of his closest friends actually, they had been through a lot. But no matter what she always seemed to smile through it all, which caused him to frown. Just how many times did she look like this when no one was looking? She was a close friend and yet how much did he know about the girl?

He knew a bit about her past, that she had lived through a lot of hardships and yet it never seemed to get her down. Or maybe it just seemed that way, did she look like this when no one looked at her all the time?

Ichigo felt like kicking himself, he never thought about stuff like that. Plus looking at her now she needed a friend. He also didn't like seeing her like this and like always he was going to change what he didn't like. Moving forward he walked up to her.

"Hey."

Orihime jerked up and he could immediately see her facial features shift into a happier look. This only made him frown deeper, that had been way too quick of a change for his liking.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asked her bluntly.

"N-nothing is wrong I'm fine see?" She smiled wider at him trying to make him believe her.

He sighed and sat down next to her, "Look I know I'm not the best at this kind of stuff," he admitted scratching the back of his head looking off in front of them. "But I saw you looking down."

"O-oh..." She stopped smiling as she looked at the phone playing with it.

"Look we're good friends right?"

"Of course, you're one of my best friends!" She told him eagerly although he was much more than a friend to her she didn't want him to think that she thought of him as just an ordinary friend.

For some reason that made him smile a bit as he looked at her large grey eyes he could see she meant it. Her eyes always seemed to be so expressive.

"Well you're one of mine as well, so you should know that if there is anything bothering you, you can tell me." He figured that was a good thing to say in a moment like this. He just hoped he could keep this up, he was pretty much out of his element here. Give him something to fight and he could do that with no problem, this was so far removed from that he was grasping at straws.

Orihime felt a bit happy that he said such a thing to her, she liked that he was worried about her but she couldn't tell him what the problem was. Or at least the entire problem, maybe just maybe she could try to say only part of the truth.

"Well...you wouldn't be interested..." She hoped he might drop it. With him so close and being so understanding she was afraid she might crack and blurt out her feelings.

"Well let me be the judge of that."

"Uh...well I'm just wondering about Tatsuki, I miss her a lot. I know I can call her at any time but it's not the same," she told him part of the truth.

"Ah yeah I know how you feel," Ichigo said looking around him. "This place is nice but it's not home."

Orihime nodded her head as they sat in silence. It was a nice place and she felt like it was a place she could fit in, she had made great new friends but she missed Karakura town and all her friends there. The two of them just sat in silence but it was a strangely comfortable silence.

Ichigo looked down at her and there might have been something more but she seemed to be a bit better. She had a slight smile on her face as she looked out over the campus. She looked at him and he quickly looked away he didn't want her to think that he had been staring at her, which he knew he had been. Lately it just seemed she was on his thoughts more and more, all those incidents didn't help either. Then there was that dream, that feeling of peace being with her, he was starting to feel it now.

He thought it was her powers in the dream but maybe it was just her. He couldn't remember the last time he felt a peaceful moment. There was all the insanity of his father, his friends at school, battles with hollows. He hadn't had time for a break it seemed but in this moment he felt a bit of it for the first time in a long time.

Orihime had caught him looking and she wondered why he had been staring at her. There was a brief hope that it was the reason she secretly hoped but maybe she had something on her face or hair? She made a quick check but there didn't seem to be anything. Although they weren't saying anything she felt comfortable like this. She could reach out with her senses and she could feel his power radiating off of him. In a way it was like his power was almost covering her. She could close her eyes and feel his power washing over her it was a very comforting feeling.

Maybe she could ask him something that could give her an idea of what he was looking for in a girl. After all Moka and Kurumu seemed to be getting somewhere and if she did nothing then maybe she would never get anywhere. Kurumu always was pushing her to try something so maybe she should take up that advice.

"Um...Kurosaki-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"Uh...if...if you liked someone what would you do to get them to notice you?" She asked hoping this wasn't a mistake.

"If you like someone..." Ichigo trailed off as his mind went to thinking about that. _'Does she like someone?'_

For some reason he didn't like that, the image of Orihime with some random guy made him scowl slightly. Who was this person anyway? He didn't think it was anyone he knew, Uryu had sometimes acted a little like he might but he was too straight forward. If there was something there he would have seen it. So it meant that she could have met a boy here at this school.

"Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime saw him scowl and thought she did something wrong.

"Huh? Oh sorry, I'm not sure, I'm not very good at this kind of thing." Ichigo admitted. "Is there someone you like?"

"Ah! Well-uh-no-well-you see-it's just that-well I just wondered..." Orihime blushed so red that Ichigo could tell that something was up. Plus she was getting harder and harder to understand.

That only meant that she might actually like someone but didn't want to tell him. Did that mean he wouldn't like this guy? For some reason he felt a bit pissed, not at her, but was this some kind of guy she thought that they wouldn't like? Maybe he was some kind of punk or something.

Suddenly her phone rang as she nearly dropped it. She quickly put it to her ear and said hello. "Ah Tatsuki-chan! Yes I called earlier and wanted to talk."

Ichigo got up, "well I'll let you talk to her, I think she can help out more than me."

"Are you sure?" she asked him.

"Yeah I can talk to her later, let her know I might call some time later will you?"

"Okay sure, Tatsuki-chan? Yes that was Ichigo..."

He stopped paying attention as he walked off, for some reason he felt like hitting something. He hoped some hollows showed up tonight. But just why was he so angry?

"_**Clueless as ever."**_

Ichigo jumped as he looked around and then scowled even deeper, that familiar voice had been in his head. Just great, he was so used not to having deal with his inner hollow and now it seemed that the bastard finally woke up.

'_Hey you there?'_ He thought to himself. _'Oi! I heard you, so stop being quiet!'_

There was still nothing, leaving Ichigo in even a more of a bad mood. He needed his hollow causing trouble like he needed Aizen to return. Walking back to the dorms with a dark cloud over his head he thought were back to who was this guy that she might like? If he turned out to be bad for her he suddenly felt like beating the crap out of that boy.

**Next up Chapter 32: Darkness Lurking**

**AN: I wanted to give Kurumu's mom a job that I think would suit her since the first time I saw her I felt that her line of work would be something in fashion or cosmetic. **

**Also if you read this you really should at least review given all the hard work I put into this. A minute out of your time to review I don't think is much to ask. It just seems people read without reviewing lately and that kind of hurts. At least 250 of you have this story on your alerts and/or favs and yet I'm lucky if only ten reviews per chapter so yeah, kind of stings a bit.  
**


	32. Darkness Lurking

**AN: I really wanted to thank everyone that actually reviewed, it's people like you that make me want to continue this story and writing. Also if you want me to reply to your questions you have to enable private messages, I'm looking at you SkywrdSwrd lol. **

**Bleached Vampire**

**Chapter 32: Darkness Lurking**

Ichigo was having a rough morning, he hadn't slept that well and Kon had been acting up. The little creep had hidden his soul badge! Kon wanted out of the room for once and wasn't given it back until Ichigo promised to take him out at least once. So now he was going to use Kon to get out of his body for the training today. It was the only place he could keep an eye on the mod soul, there was just no way in hell that he was going to let him run around the school in his body.

Ichigo had learned from past experiences that he couldn't trust that guy in his body for long periods of time and given how dangerous this school was, he didn't want to come back and find out that Kon had gotten his body messed up and needed Orihime to put it back together again.

Then there was the whole hollow thing. He sighed this day he could just feel was going to be one he wished he had stayed in bed.

"Uh...Ichigo are you okay?" Tsukune asked seeing the taller boy in a mood a bit darker than normal.

"Yeah just got a headache coming on," Ichigo told him.

"Oh, uh okay then," Tsukune wasn't sure if he should press matters or not. But his mind was quickly preoccupied with a new matter and that was because of a certain pink haired vampire crashing into him. Not that he minded of course.

"Tsukune-kun, morning!" She greeted him happily.

He couldn't help but smile back, "Morning Moka-san."

"Jeez you great him like you haven't seen him in days instead of just yesterday," Kokoa muttered as the other girls walked up behind Moka to meet with the boys.

Tsukune just smiled he was glad to see Moka at any moment. She blushed as she moved in close to him they had slowly been getting more comfortable with being close to each other. Moka moved even closer to him looking at him with loving eyes. "Tsukune..."

"Moka-san..." He breathed.

"Here we go again," Renji muttered. The others nodded as they saw what was coming, how many times this would happen in the morning until Tsukune learned? The sudden yelp Tsukune made as Moka bit down onto his neck was something they were all used to by this point.

"Ahhh, I needed that," Moka sighed happily taking her fill of his blood still hugging him close.

Tsukune whined as he felt her teeth no longer in his neck, he really wished that one day she could great him without taking his blood. At this rate he might need to get a transfusion or else he might become anaemic from the blood loss. Then he felt her tender lips on his neck again and he panicked at first, hadn't she had enough? But it wasn't a bite she had actually kissed the two small punctures. She pulled back slightly red faced.

"I know it hurts so I thought I could kiss and make it better?" She asked hopefully looking impossibly cute.

He blushed as his hand went to his neck he thought he could still feel the slight presence of her lips on his neck. He just smiled at her, "Of course you know I don't mind."

Everyone else sweat dropped at how easily he changed his tune, now that every time she would taste his blood might not mean a small kiss to where she bit him. They soon were nearing the school, everyone was talking and getting along. It was times like this that human, yokai, or other, they could just relax and act like normal teenagers. For a brief moment Ichigo had forgotten his worries, but then he noticed a male student he had seen around school along their path. He was shuffling a little awkwardly in spot almost as if he was nervous.

As they got closer the boy seemed to gather his courage and went up to Orihime. "O-Orihime Inoue, I'm Hayato Sakaki from class 2-B, I was wondering if I could talk to you for a moment?"

"Huh, me?" Orihime blinked.

It didn't take long for Orihime to be led away from the others behind one of the buildings. She wasn't sure what he was after but she didn't sense anything bad about him. He was a little taller than her, long dark hair and kind of nice if nervous. Orihime told the others that she would only be a moment although what she hadn't noticed that everyone had followed her. After all you could never tell what was up but also the fact that they were curious.

By the side of the wall Kurumu, Ichigo, Yukari, Rukia were sneaking a look around it spying on the two of them while everyone was behind them.

"What's going on?" Renji asked.

Rukia shushed him, "He's saying something."

Hayato cleared his throat at he gathered his nerves. "Orihime-san, I've just wanted to say that, well, I've noticed you since the first day you showed up. You're really kind and very beautiful and well...will you please go out with me!" He said bowing slightly.

"Oh she's getting confessed to!" Kurumu whispered back to everyone as she felt a killing intent above her. She cast a look up and noticed Ichigo's dark gaze. She would have smirked but the way he was holding in anger she didn't feel too comfortable at the moment being near him. She'd seen him fight after all.

"Oh...well thank you Sakaki-kun, but I can't go out with you," Orihime hated it when someone confessed to her. It wasn't the first time, although usually Tatsuki was there to help her reject them. She didn't like to reject someone's feelings because she knew it would hurt and she didn't like the idea of herself causing others pain. But she didn't feel anything for the boy than she felt to most people and it wouldn't be fair to him.

"Oh I see...if I can ask," he said slightly crushed she had rejected him. "Is it because I'm not good or is it that you have someone you like?"

Orihime blushed slightly thinking of Ichigo maybe if she told him the truth he would understand. "There is someone I like."

He gave a small smile. "Well whoever it is, they are a lucky person. Thank you for listening at least."

Ichigo had heard what she had said and he pulled back from the edge of the wall. So there was someone that she liked, that was good wasn't it? He should be happy for her but then why wasn't he happy? Of course the first guy that he knew had shown interests in her had ended up kidnapping her and Kurumu. This place had some dangerous people in it and she should be careful. She was too trusting at times and with Tatsuki not here he had to look out for her.

She was someone close to him, after everything they had been through it would be impossible for her not to be. So he had to protect her, he failed twice and there wouldn't be a third time. Orihime was just too good for most guys, he had seen the way some boys looked at her as more of an object or more at her chest. It sickened him at times but normally Tatsuki could deal with the more perverted ones.

He walked off leaving the others behind, he just wanted to get to class and take his mind off all of this.

"He doesn't look happy," Tsukune commented seeing Ichigo walk off.

Chad looked on a bit concerned, he had seen Ichigo go through troubled times but this seemed a bit different from them all.

**-Training Room-**

It was finally after class and Ichigo was looking forward to cutting loose. He was carrying around a duffle bag mainly because who was inside of it.

"Oy! Are we there yet?" Kon yelled out from the bag.

"Almost so keep it down!" Ichigo tried to keep Kon's mouth shut all the way here. Could the stupid mod soul ever learn to be quiet? At least he was finally here, having to go back and get Kon meant he was the last to arrive. Although not by much, he squinted as the dark stairwell turned into the brightly lit training room. He still had no idea how Urahara made that possible but Ichigo really didn't want to know. It was most likely just going to be a long explanation that he wouldn't understand anyway.

He could see that everyone hadn't started up yet which was good for him. He sighed as he set down the bag and opened it pulling out Kon. "Now remember the deal, you stay put and out of trouble."

"Of course I remember!"

"Kyaaa! What is that cute thing?" Kurumu stated seeing the stuffed toy. She quickly moved over to him and snatched it. "I didn't know that Ichigo was soft a softy carrying out a little toy around. Oh I just want to hug it." She grinned hugging it to her chest. She remembered an old doll she used to have that was this size when she had been a little girl.

"Wait, that's not a toy!" Ichigo tried to tell her but it was too late. "That's Kon!"

"Huh, Kon, that soul thingy you told us about?" Kurumu blinked none of them had actually seen this Kon before but where told about it. Then she noticed it, something was rubbing against her chest. Looking down she noticed the 'stuffed toy' was moving on its own, rubbing its cheek on her impressive chest.

"Ahhhh, this is the valley of the gods," Kon sighed happily.

"W-w-what are you doing!" Kurumu screamed out getting ready to throw it away. "I'll, wait, no not there! Hyaann!" She moaned out. "Don't! I'm sensitive there!" Her face blushed as the strength in her legs was starting to give out.

Uryu was quick to snatch the mod soul and pulled him right up to this face, Kon saw the look in the boy's face and froze. Uryu glared at the toy, "If you ever do that again, I'll make sure you pay for it."

'_W-what's with this guy!'_ Kon wondered._ 'He never gave out this kind of cold blooded killing intent!'_

Kurumu slapped the mod soul out of Uryu's hands and started to stomp on the perverted thing. Embarrassed she had made such embarrassing noises in front of Uryu, at least without Uryu making her sound like that himself.

Tsukune had to admit that the whole scene was a bit interesting, the sounds of a large impact made him jump. He turned to see that Kokoa and Inner Moka were already going at Yoruichi. The two sisters seemed to have teamed up in order to try and take on the dark skinned woman.

"So Tsukune-kun, are you ready for some new training?" Urahara asked him.

"New training?" the boy blinked.

Urahara nodded, "Yes, after speaking with the headmaster we came up with a unique idea to help you control your powers. Ruby-san?"

"Here," Ruby walked forward as she was carrying a strange whip of some kind. "You'll be using this."

Tsukune took the weapon looking at it confused.

"This is Belmont," Ruby explained to him. "It was the weapon for a family of monster hunters that fell into the Headmaster's hands awhile ago. It has the power to cancel sealing abilities like with your holy lock."

Tsukune looked at the chain on his wrist the only thing that held back the powers that could turn him into a ghoul. He had been able to bring out part of the power but it was always under great stress. He couldn't really control it like he wanted to and even when he did he wasn't in total control either. What he had done with Moka that time was proof of that. He tried to push away that memory at least for the time being.

"Yes with this you'll be able to use your powers for a moment without damaging the lock," Urahara smiled and then suddenly put on Tsukune and Ruby's wrist handcuffs with a very long chain.

"What's with this?" Tsukune had a very bad feeling about this.

"This is also a special chain," Urahara explained to the boy. "Ruby-san here was anxious to volunteer for this part. You see this chain will act as a 'release valve' for you. Unless you can control your powers, all the excess will have to go into this chain and into Ruby. Without this you could ruin the seal permanently."

Tsukune looked worried but felt Ruby's hand on his as she smiled at him.

"Don't worry about me, I choose to help you in any way I can." Ruby smiled at him. "Just do your best."

Tsukune nodded feeling a bit more reassured from the look of faith in her eyes.

"Well I guess it's time to get serious," Urahara took his cane and twisted the top pulling out a sword hidden inside of it. "Awaken now, Benihime."

Tsukune saw the sword change into a much larger sword he had only a moment to react before Urahara used the blade to send a red beam of energy at him. He quickly managed to dodge the attack and used to whip. He felt strange as he could feel the whip's power working through him.

"Kyyaaa!" Ruby screamed out as Tsukune looked on in horror as she was shaking in pain.

"Remember all that excessive energy going into her?" Urahara said in a serious tone getting the boy's attention. "It will go into her remember? Plus she's not a vampire so your yokai energy isn't compatible with hers. I have to admit even knowing that this would cause her pain she asked to do this without hesitation."

"Ruby-san?" Tsukune couldn't believe she was willing to go through this.

"I-it's alright," Ruby said slightly red faced and breathing a little harder. "This is the least I can do for you."

"Oh my," Urahara smirked. "I hope Moka-san over there doesn't see this, she seems the jealous type. But enough fun and games, here I come!"

Tsukune kept dodging but was holding back on using the whip, he didn't want to hurt Ruby. But it seemed that Urahara could see what Tsukune was doing, he wasn't going to let Tsukune go easy and up the attack he would force the boy the use the whip. Tsukune tried to hold off but in the end he ended up using the whip.

The energy leeched out of his body and into Ruby on again as she felt the pain rack her body. She cried out but kept going, even though it was a long chain she had to keep moving or else Tsukune might get hurt because of her. She forced her body to move, but she felt strangely happy. Tsukune had given her a new life and she was eternally grateful to him, she could do anything for him and she meant anything.

Again the pain entered her body, again and again she felt it and although she didn't say it, she loved it. The delicious pain running through her body and that it was Tsukune doing it to her made it all the better. She cried out again only half in pain as her face was all red, here breathing heavy. She felt warm all over. She had lost track of time or how many times she had been hit by his power but she didn't care, she wanted more of it.

Finally after who knew how long she could feel it, it felt like something was coiling inside of her getting ready to spring out. She just needed once more, just once more does of pain and she knew that she would reach her end. Ruby suddenly cried in pleasure as the next shock entered her body. Her legs finally gave way to the pleasure as she fell to her knees her face had a look of pure ecstasy on her face as she panted heavily.

Both males had to stop as they saw the young woman actually gaining sexual release from being in pain.

"Oh...so she's that type of girl," Urahara said surprised by this. Now he saw another reason why the girl seemed to jump into it. "Who knew that Ruby-san was actually a masochist?"

"Huh!" Tsukune asked shocked as his brain was still trying to come to terms with what he had just seen with Ruby.

"Maybe we should give her a moment to recover," Urahara told the boy.

The sounds of a battle cry and the cracking sound swords striking each other. Renji and Ichigo were sparing or at least that's what it was supposed to be. Renji was being hard pressed as Ichigo seemed to be going almost full out on him.

"What the hell is with you today?" Renji asked him getting pissed that Ichigo was pushing things beyond a friend spar, even 'friendly' by his own terms. Hell he hadn't fought this hard in training since he had been in the Eleventh Division.

"Nothing," Ichigo told him obviously steaming from something.

"Nothing my ass, you could have taken my head off with that blow!" Renji quickly got up on his feet. He didn't know what Ichigo issue was but he wasn't going to be this boy's punching bag for whatever was bugging him."I don't know what's eating you but get over it or do something else because I'm not getting injured because you're being reckless.

Ichigo looked at him and turned, "Fine, I got something I need to check on anyway."

Renji angrily stared back as Ichigo walked away, honestly what was with him today?

Ichigo found a decent spot and sat down laying his sword over his crossed legs. It was a little harder to try this out with his shikai given its massive size but it was time to finally check on what was going on in his Inner World. He closed his eyes and tried to relax as he started his technique to enter his inner mind.

Elsewhere others were taking their training seriously as well as Ichigo attempted to try and get at least one of the things bothering him under control and that was a talk with his hollow and find out what he was up to.

**-Inner World-**

Ichigo opened his eyes as he looked around the same tall skyscrapers were around him. Everything looked normal enough but you could never tell. He was here to look in on his hollow and find out if he was up to something. Actually Ichigo was sure he was up to something, the hollow always was and Ichigo had never forgotten his threat to take over at the first moment Ichigo lost his control.

"Hey old man, old man Zangetsu!" Ichigo called out to his zanpakuto spirit. Since he wasn't in his bankai it should be the original form of his spirit.

"I am here Ichigo," the dark and deep voice called out to him.

Ichigo looked to his right as he saw Zangetsu there, the older looking man in a tattered black coat that was as dark as the night, unkempt face with his ever present shades, long black hair that always seemed to be in a slight wind that Ichigo could never feel. He was a familiar sight and a welcomed one.

"Nice to see you again," Ichigo told his spirit.

Zangetsu nodded, "Yes it is, although you talked to my 'other self' earlier it seems."

"I've been meaning to ask about that, that Zangetsu is different from you since that's my bankai right?" Ichigo asked the spirit. "But aren't you the same Zangetsu?"

"Yes and no," Old Man Zangetsu told him. "Just as I am a part of you, I am not all of you. Tensa Zangetsu represents another aspect of yourself, just as another here represents another part of your nature."

Ichigo's face darkened as he was reminded about why he came here. "Yeah about that, where is he? I want to see him."

Zangetsu paused for a moment and like the first time Ichigo saw his inner hollow, pieces of white flew out of the black coat as they slowly formed into a white copy of Ichigo. His hollow grinned at him as his dark eyes with yellow irises locked onto Ichigo.

"_**Hello King, long time no see."**_ His hollow said in that creepy echoing voice of his.

"Can it," Ichigo wasn't in the mood for his hollow's games. "I wanted to see if you were back up since I heard you yesterday. I came to make sure that you were up to your old tricks."

"_**Oh I'm still resting but I need a little more time before I go for the crown." **_

Ichigo narrowed his eyes, "I thought we settled that."

"_**That was before you tried to throw away the throne," his hollow said slightly angry. "I'm a part of you too and I didn't enjoy nearly 'dying' because you wanted to use everything to kill Aizen. You could have taken him apart piece by piece but oh no, you just had to go for the flashy ending. You're lucky I managed to keep enough of our power intact."**_

"_**It's because of that recklessness that I don't think you deserve to be King anymore. You're so oblivious to the obvious that I'm getting sick of it."**_

"What do you mean oblivious?" Ichigo demanded.

"Heh, just look around you idiot. You haven't even noticed the deeper shadows have you?"

Ichigo looked around and at first he hadn't noticed it but then he saw. There were more shadows in this world then normally there were, in fact they seemed darker then they should be. He quickly glared at his hollow. "What are you up to?"

His hollow just laughed,_** "It's not me that's doing this, this is **_**your**_** inner world this is all **_**your **_**doing. Giving in to your dark side does make me stronger. I've been getting stronger with it but if this world is filled with darkness, this is your fault, not mine."**_

Ichigo hated talking to his hollow the guy never came out and said things normally. He liked to play his little games and honestly Ichigo had no time for it. He looked to Zangetsu, "Do you know what he's talking about?"

The spirit nodded, "You've been experiencing new emotions, you've been ignoring the better ones and have been focusing on the darker ones."

"I have?" Ichigo hadn't noticed anything like this and he still didn't have a clear picture.

His hollow walked up closer, _**"Yeah and honestly it's sickening. Who would have thought that you would have such a weakness, the thought that I'm a part of you makes me sick sometimes."**_

"Alright enough word games!" Ichigo yelled out losing his patience.

"It's your feelings for Orihime," Zangetsu told him as Ichigo looked at him surprised. "You've been feeling things for her lately that you haven't felt before. Also you've been experiencing jealousy on those that are getting closer to her that aren't your friends."

"I...I'm not jealous!" Ichigo yelled out blushing a bit he wasn't some well...he was going to say love struck teen but he was a teen. He couldn't think of a good example at the moment.

"_**Oh? Then maybe next time I'm free I'll pay her a visit," Ichigo's hollow licked his lips. "Maybe I'll have some fun before making her scream? Screaming for you to save her like she usually does the annoying little-"**_ He was cut off as Ichigo nearly took the hollow's head off with a swing of a massive sword.

"Don't touch her," Ichigo said coldly as he had already made a pledge to not let anything happen to her again.

"_**Heh, you'll have to stop me first if you can."**_ The hollow taunted before disappearing back into Zangetsu.

"Ichigo," Zangetsu got the boy's attention. "Be careful, he is trying to use your emotional state to his advantage."

Ichigo sighed angrily his hollow could always push the right buttons.

"Also you should try being more honest with yourself sometimes," the sword spirit told him. "Although it doesn't rain here anymore, I don't like the creeping darkness that is crowing inside of you."

**-Training Room-**

Tsukune was trying his hardest to keep the energy under control as he used the Belmont whip against Urahara. Although Tsukune really had no weapon training he somehow was able to use the whip effectively. He was using it to keep Urahara at a distance, although he knew that the older man was only playing with him. If the man was serious, Tsukune knew that he stood no chance as he was now. But that didn't mean Urahara was going easy on him.

Tsukune was forced to be more focused now as he moved, things seemed to be easier slightly although he wasn't sure why. Suddenly he realized that for the past few moments he had been using the whip and hadn't heard Ruby once cry out. He paused as he looked to Ruby she was slightly flushed from all the training and it's 'side effects' on her but so far she hadn't once felt his power.

"So you finally noticed," Urahara smiled at him. "You seemed to have been unconsciously controlling your powers for awhile now. A little bit more and I think you'll finally get a handle on things."

Tsukune was glad to hear that for both gaining control and not harming his friend anymore. Looking at Ruby he smiled at the older witch. "Thank you Ruby-san, I couldn't have gotten this far without you."

She blushed feeling happy that she had heard those words from him. "It's alright I would do anything for Tsukune." She placed her hand on her face as she got a dreamy look on her face. "Anything, if you want to use the whip more I would gladly let you use me to practice it on."

"Huh...but I thought I was getting the hang of it?" Tsukune missed what she had been implying which was not lost on Urahara.

The ex-captain only chuckled. "I think she means use the whip on her."

"Ahh, I would love to have a master like that," Ruby sighed dreaming of her usual sexual fantasies with Tsukune in charge.

"Please refrain from having such thoughts about that!" Tsukune said completely embarrassed as he figured out what she was talking about.

Urahara unlocked the cuffs as Ruby placed the whip aside as it seemed that the training was starting to wind down. Moka had placed her seal back on, looking slightly pissed that she still hadn't caught up to that dark skinned woman. Although for a few moments she thought that she had gotten close, just a bit more training and she might actually catch her, where the silver haired version's final thoughts before switching.

Now the Outer Moka was awake she looked around, it was a little disorienting at times when she awakened again. Sometimes she could remember what happened clearing, other times it was like a dream. She had vague memories of her other side training but it would seem that the other Moka got a little frustrated. She looked to see Tsukune talking with Urahara and the others and went over. She stopped as she noticed the whip on one of the stones.

It looked a bit odd to her, since she had been 'asleep' she hadn't seen what Tsukune had been training with or how he had been training. Without really thinking she picked up the whip wondering what kind of training you could do with this weapon.

"Interesting," Moka's voice said but it wasn't Outer Moka that spoke. Everyone turned to look to see that Moka now holding Belmont but even with the seal back on, she was now in her Inner Persona. "It seems that just holding it is cancelling out my seal."

She smirked as she looked at Tsukune and then to Ruby, "I want to borrow this now and then." It was more of a demand than her asking.

"Uh...I'll ask the Headmaster," Ruby said to her hoping she wasn't going to be put into a bad position. Inner Moka was scary normally; she didn't want to know how the other girl would react to not getting what she wanted. "But I have to take it back."

Moka stared at the witch for a bit but walked over to Tsukune. "One moment," She told her and then looked to Tsukune smirking slightly.

"M-Moka-san?" Tsukune asked as he couldn't help but stare at the woman before him. She was always so beautiful in this form.

"It seems that my other self got some backbone today," Moka smirked as she saw Tsukune blush a bit. She had been awake for that but honestly she had barely any time with Tsukune. She had finally decided on him being worthy of her but he still had work to be done. Maybe she could call out that more dominant side to him if she pushed him just right.

"I think I should get my own time with you later but right now, I need to catch up with my other self."

"Eh, catch up?" Tsukune asked confused before Moka pulled him into a kiss. This wasn't the gentle or timid kind of kiss that the other Moka did; this was pure fierceness to it. All those stories in books and movies about how sexual creatures vampires could be, he now totally understood it. There was something dangerous about this woman that could kick him across the room if she felt it. She was a creature of power, of elegance and he was all too aware of how her body was simply perfect as it was pressed against him.

Some part of him responded, maybe it was the training but he felt drawn to her. His hands took her waist pulled her deeper into the kiss. She seemed a bit more eager at his response but soon slowly pulled away looking slightly flushed. She smirked as if something only she could see she had found in him.

"That's better," She simply told him and handed the whip to Ruby turning once more back into the pink haired gentle version.

"Huh?" Outer Moka blinked looking at everyone who was staring at her. Various faces were blushing from the sight of what the other Moka had just done. "W-what?" Moka looked around hoping for an answer she looked to Tsukune but he was blushing bright red.

**-Later-**

After training Renji went looking for someone that might know what was going on with Ichigo. It didn't take long to find Rukia as she was in the newspaper room apparently working on an article for an upcoming issue. He looked around and noticed she was alone.

"Oi Rukia, you got a moment?"

She looked up at him surprised by his visit, "Sure I'm nearly done with this anyway."

"How come this place is so dead first off?" He wondered looking around again.

Rukia shrugged, "Yukari-chan and Kokoa both have projects and Yukari-chan is helping Kokoa. Mizore is...out doing whatever she does," Rukia had no idea where the snow woman disappeared off to from time to time. She had the oddest ways of just leaving and appearing without anyone noticing. After training she seemed to have just gone off somewhere.

"Kurumu is helping Uryu with his work in the crafts club she said it was to help pay him back for all the tutoring he's been helping her with. Moka and Tsukune are out, together." She grinned at him letting him know what she meant by that. She saw him smile in response as he got it.

"Ruby-san is always busy with her other duties and as for that pervert of a president for this club, well I could care less where he is at the moment," Rukia said darkly she never did fully forgive him for that first day they met. Not to mention other things that pervert had done over the time she had known him.

"Well seems like everyone is busy, but I got to ask you about Ichigo." Renji said in all seriousness. "What the hell is up with him? Today he nearly took my head off in at the training. He seemed more pissed than normal."

"Yeah I noticed that at the training today as well," Rukia commented as she thought about it. Ichigo was the type that always kept things to himself, shouldering it all and not letting anyone else take any of the weight, at least unless others forced him to give some of it up. She had done so before and she was wondering if she was going to have to confront Ichigo about it.

She sighed slightly irritated, Ichigo never changed or at least not much. "If this goes on we'll ambush him and make him tell us what's going on then." She told Renji after thinking about it.

He only grinned at her, "Good maybe then he'll talk."

Elsewhere in the main building of the schoolRuby was taking the whip back to special storage room that it was kept in. It had been a nice day for her, she blushed as she remembered the delicious pain of that training. Her mind started to wonder to her private fantasies, with her chained up with barely anything on, Tsukune with the whip only now using it on her bare skin. She shuddered as she felt the rush of pleasure run through her body. Although she always tried to keep everything proper she was actually the biggest pervert of her friends.

She never considered her type of fantasies as odd, maybe it was just being alone for so long with no outside contact while she lived on Witch's Knoll other than her master. But that life was gone and she had been surprised by how she didn't miss it anymore. She loved her new life and all the experiences she had here, her friends and everything made her life better.

She reached the door and put in her special key that she kept on her person, as one of the only two people allowed into this room. She walked into the large room, the magic seals she could feel as she crossed the threshold, the key she had on her let them turn off. If anyone had tried to walk into this room without one of the keys the security magic would have activated.

They wouldn't turn back on until she left the room now. Ruby looked around, there were stands, cabinets, and boxes all over the place. There were many untold number of magical items that were stored in this room. Some of them were locked up and stayed like that, too dangerous to see the light of day. Ruby walked on to the spot where she would put the whip back where she had found it.

Little did she know that as the door closed behind her, a hand quickly slipped through stopping the door as it closed. Ruby never heard the footsteps behind her as she replaced the whip, she hadn't even been aware of someone until she felt a presence right behind her. She quickly turned as she looked surprised at the person she was looking at.

"What are you doing here? You know that you're not allowed." Ruby told the person.

"Oh I know," the person said and that was the last thing Ruby heard before it happened.

**Next up Chapter 33: Stone Cold**

**Sorry this took so long it kind of got longer than I wanted and various things came up which slowed it down.**


	33. Stone Cold

**AN: Okay I don't know what's going on here, for chapter 31 I got thirty reviews at least, for chapter 32 it was 9. Did most people not like the last chapter? If there is something you didn't enjoy? You can voice that, how else will I know if I'm doing anything good? It's reactions (or lack thereof) that make me wonder if the story is no longer any good. **

**Bleached Vampire**

**Chapter 33: Stone Cold**

Tsukune was currently packing up his school books, it was the end of classes for the day and he was going to head to the newspaper room. He paused as he looked at his hand with the deal chain on it and flexed it. Ever since that day with training with that special whip he felt slightly different. He felt like he could feel the yokai energy in himself now. It was a strange feeling and he was wondering if this was how the others felt all the time? It would be interesting to ask them their point of view on it.

He had just placed his last book away when he heard someone walking up behind him, he turned to see Nekonome-sensei. She looked slightly worried or maybe it was nervous? It was kind of hard to tell but those 'ear' like pieces of hair were down. He still had no idea if those were real ears or just that her hair moved like them to mimic cat ears.

"Sensei?"

"I got a message for you to go to headmaster's office right after class." She told him seriously.

"The headmaster..." He had no idea what was going on but he had a bad feeling about it. Whenever he had gone to see that man something happened because of it.

So with a bit or worry he took his things and made his way to the heart of the school. With every step he was wondering what was going to happen. When he got into the main building, which for some reason was designed in a large catholic looking architecture that looked like it was part of a cathedral. Large columns and stain glass windows surrounded the area.

He also noticed that he wasn't the first one there everyone else was slowly either making their way into the room or were already there, even Ginei was there. Now Tsukune really was starting to wonder what was going on. In fact he noticed that the only one that wasn't here was Ruby. He hadn't seen her all day now that he thought about it.

"So everyone is here?" Rukia asked looking around coming to the same conclusion.

"Well except for Ruby-san." Tsukune told her.

"Maybe she's with the Headmaster, since she works for him after all," Yukari offered an explanation to everyone.

"In a way she is," The creepy voice of the Headmaster made them all jump in surprise. The man seemed to appear out of nowhere at the top of the stairs. He grinned down at them as his creepy glowing eyes seemed to look at them all. "I think you should all come with me, we have something serious to talk about."

And like that he just turned around and walked to his office. The others looked at each other and just shrugged and followed along with him. They climbed the stairs and went through the large double doors to enter his office. Some of them hadn't seen this place it was large, dark gothic look to it. But they didn't take in the office for long, as it was what was in the center of the office that took their attention. There frozen in a position of shock and surprise was a stone statue of Ruby.

There with her was Yoruichi looking on with a masked expression with her arms crossed as she watched Urahara looking her over carefully. It was obvious he his mind was working into overdrive as he didn't even react to their presence as they entered.

"Is...that Ruby?" Ichigo asked, he had seen a lot of strange things in his life, especially since he got his shinigami powers, but someone turned to stone was a new one on him.

"Wait a minute!" Kurumu ran forward and looked at the statue.

"This looks a lot like that woman's work," Mizore was thinking the same thing as the rest of them.

"That woman?" Orihime asked worried for her friend.

"Hitomi Ishigami," Tsukune said the name.

Moka nodded her head, "she was a teacher here, the art teacher who was turning students into stone statues. We found her out and stopped her but she came back later and caused some trouble." She looked at the Headmaster. "Is she back?"

"No," he replied. "I've already checked and she's still in prison for her actions here. This is obviously someone else with either the same or similar powers."

"Can you help her?" Uryu asked looking at the statue.

"I've been trying," Urahara said as he continued with his examination. "She's been completely changed on the molecular level. I have never seen a change like this before. From what our host here says, depending on what kind of yokai that did this, the cure can vary. The best way would be to find out who did this and beat them to break the spell."

"What about Orihime?" Kurumu asked as everyone looked to the healer.

"I...I don't know, I've never done anything like this." She said feeling a little shy from being put on the spot like this.

"It might work..." Urahara said but then looked at her. "But if you revert her back to a previous state would you revert her to when she was flesh and blood or to a previous version of stone?"

"Eh...I...uh..." Orihime had no idea what to say to that.

"Wait a minute," Gin said looking confused. "I thought someone said she could heal."

"Actually she reverts time," Urahara told him and he stood up and looked at the statue. "She can make injuries as though they literally hadn't happened. But this is different than an injury, Ruby's state of being has been completely changed from what I can tell. She might be able to do it but I want to be certain that Orihime's power don't have a side-effect for something like this."

"I don't mind," Orihime really wasn't sure she could fix something like this. She had taken away injuries and even put missing limbs back, taken away scars but turning stone to flesh was something she hadn't dealt with yet."

"Are you sure about this?" Ichigo demanded. "I think she can do this easily enough."

"Maybe but we still don't fully understand the relationship between spiritual energy and yokai energy," Urahara told him. "Ruby is surrounded by a special yokai field which is keeping her in this stone form. If Orihime uses her own spiritual powers to try and break through it, there might be a negative to violent reaction between the two energies trying to undo each other."

"Just give me a moment to figure this out we'll save that for later. Plus in the meantime, you all can try to find out who did this."

"Yes," The Headmaster nodded. "Also there is another problem."

"More than this?" Ichigo asked.

"You see, Ruby was found in the special room used to house power and dangerous artefacts. Ever since that incident with Ishigami, we've had to store all those items under lock and key. From what we gathered someone waited for her to open the door and had to have snuck in behind her. She was then attacked as returning that whip for Tsukune's training. When we took an inventor we found the whip and several other objects missing."

"So we have someone running around with powerful objects as well as can turn people to stone?" Uryu pushed his glasses up. He didn't like the sounds of any of this, plus he didn't like that Ruby was attacked behind their backs. Although he didn't know the young woman that well, she was still both an ally and a woman and he had problems with women being attacked. Looking at the frozen shocked expression on her face was enough to make him feel a small cold anger in him.

Looking at the others, he could see the same expression mirrored in many of them, as well was concern for their friend.

**-Later-**

Everyone had split apart after the meeting with the Headmaster, although they had no idea where to go or what to do, Ginei suggested they at least investigate in any way they could. To talk to the students and teachers to see if anyone might have noticed something odd about the other day. With the number of students that were at this school, it was a task that would take some time. Currently they were getting nowhere and they were starting to feel the strain of it.

Urahara had said that he would keep them up to date, although he hadn't even been seen in class. So at least they knew he was still working on the problem with Ruby.

Currently they were taking a break, from school work, to after school activities, hollow patrols and now this, they were quickly being worn down. They said they would take an hour break and gather back near the graveyard.

Chad was sitting on one of the benches feeling slightly worn, he hadn't slept well last night knowing that someone he considered a friend was in trouble. He knew the others felt the same and he could see how this morning they looked slightly haggard. By now they all felt worse but they still wouldn't give up totally. He knew that Yukari was with Rukia as the two were going to the library to look up on all types of Yokai that could turn people to stone.

It might help narrow it down, that is if the students here didn't hide their true nature but it might give them an idea on how to deal with this person.

Looking around he could see so many students acting like nothing was out of the ordinary. It was so strange at times to know that all their appearances were just masks to hide their true self from the world that would fear and not understand them. He knew what it was like to be treated differently, as a half Japanese boy he knew all too well. And being half-Mexican didn't help either, not when his size towered not only most Japanese people but even some other Westerners.

He had always felt like he never truly fit in, at least until he met Ichigo and for the first time he felt he had a true friend. Through Ichigo he met Mizuiro and Keigo, then he met a few others but he wasn't as close to those others as he was with those three.

Then Uryu and Orihime joined that small tight group of friends.

Now he was finding himself more friends and with people that weren't even human. Then again he wasn't exactly normally human now either. He had found himself wondering if he had more in common with yokai now then he did with humans.

He felt someone walking up behind him and he turned to see Mizore of all people walking up. She paused for a moment before continuing on and sitting down next to him.

"You seem to be able to tell when I'm coming lately," she said sucking on one of her lollipops. "Normally people can't do that, they usually don't notice me most of the times."

He cast a sideways look at her, personally he didn't see why. She was actually kind of cute in her way, short purple hair and her pale skin looked nice. He always wondered how she got to wear her own style of uniform, but then maybe the school's dress uniform code wasn't as strict. He did think she looked good with those thigh length knee socks. He always got this feeling of isolation from her, maybe that was why he felt very at ease with her.

She looked up at him noticing that he hadn't said anything and saw him staring at her. She hadn't really was used to others paying her attention, especially boys. She felt her cheeks flush slightly as she looked down at her knees. It felt nice to be noticed by others like that, the only boys that had taken notice of her had been the gym coach, which had ended very badly. Then there had been Tsukune, which she was still getting over the fact that he had chosen Moka.

She was happy for them but maybe Kurumu had the right idea, try to find someone else to help heal her heart and maybe to trust her heart in again. It had been on her mind a lot lately, and being with the boy she was with now, she felt comfortable with him. Sometimes she would find him playing and she would just sit and listen. Sometimes they got to talking and she could feel herself opening up to things about herself.

They would sometimes talk about their childhood and she was surprised to find out that he had most likely felt the same kind of loneliness she had in life at times. There weren't many children of her people her own age, one of the problems of her people that they were facing. Although he wasn't a yokai he was very comfortable with her, like his other friends.

Chad had seen her blush and looked away and felt a bit embarrassed that he had been staring. He hadn't meant to but he couldn't help himself at times. She was quiet and yet when they were together he liked their conversations. It was interesting to learn about other cultures and the Snow Women seemed to be an interesting one. He liked her company, he liked having her around her calm influence was a welcomed change from the more energetic friends.

Mizore nearly forgot why she had come to him, "I was wondering, could you come with me and help me with something?"

He looked surprised but shrugged he didn't see a reason not to. "Okay."

They got up and she let them to the roof of the nearest building. By the time they got up there she was glad to see that they had it to themselves. She walked to the center of the roof as she turned to face him. "I was hoping you could help me with the new technique I've been working on since you inspired it."

She formed her ice claws and then slowly grew them over her arms so that they were encased in hardened ice. "In my fight I used these but the fire still burned through them. I was wondering if I could take a closer look at your arms."

He was a bit surprised but he was glad to help her out. He called on the power inside of him as his arms changed into black and white armoured forms. He watched as she went close and ran her icy hands over the black one first, his defensive arm. He didn't feel the cold in this form he suddenly found. He could still feel but the cold he was expecting was muted. He felt her gentle tough as she looked at it.

"Didn't I see this arm change?" She asked.

"Yes, this is in a 'rest' position," He morphed his arm into the shield mode.

Mizore tested it out, it felt harder and denser to her. She raised one of her ice arms and tried to copy the move. She found it a bit heavy with the added weight to it. She tested it out and felt the arm slightly sluggish. It didn't feel right to her as she wondered what she might be doing wrong.

Chad gently took her hand and with a small look to her asking for permission she nodded. He took a closer look at the arm as he tried to see the different. As he gently touched her arm she could feel herself blushing a bit. It was kind of personal how he ran his hands over her like this but it also felt nice.

"Try not adding the ice to the arm, form the ice from the arm." He told her as he showed her his own. "This is all one piece, you have it in several pieces."

"Oh," She reformed it so that the ice armour was all one piece. It felt more natural now as she moved it around. She gave a small smile as she was glad for the help. She looked back at his arms as she looked at his left arm. "How come you never use this one while we train?"

He looked down at the white and red arm, "This is only for attacking, its power is only offensive in nature so I don't use it against others while I train most of the time." He just didn't want to hurt someone as the main attack of the arm was supposed to be a one hit kill. His left arm he could control the power he could shoot out more than the other arm.

"I see," She looked at the two arms, both of them were different like night and day, total opposites of each other but both were part of the same man. She wondered what that said about him, if his powers reflected who he was. "Where they always like this?"

"Actually originally it was only my right arm, and it was different back then," he explained. "I can't get it back to its original form I think my powers evolved so they can't go back."

Mizore considered that, "Does that mean your powers are done evolving or will they go even further?"

Chad hadn't really considered it, he figured that his arms were the extent of his powers. But he had also thought his right arm had been the full extent as well earlier. So why not go further, there was no real reason not to right?

"I've never thought about it, but it took me time to really get a handle on my powers," he told her looking at his hands. "Plus sometimes I feel like my powers have a mind of their own. I'm still trying to get a full handle of them."

"So you never thought to try something like this?" She stepped back as she formed ice around her feet. This was something she had been working on, normally she just used claws or make ice shaped kunai, but she had been thinking of expanding it, trying to think of something outside the normal. She couldn't get it just right yet, she had worked with her arms and hands mostly but she was still one with the ice.

She formed small ice shoes on her feet, "I kind of hope to get them into full on boots or something eventually."

"They look like glass slippers," He said remembering the story of his childhood.

She had heard the same story as she looked down, never considering how they looked. She smiled at the thought as it made her feel nice in a way. She looked up at the tall boy before her as she considered him. He was a mountain of a person, large, strong and yet he was so gentle and comforting. Plus he had a nice strong face, kind of handsome in an exotic kind of way.

However suddenly some commotion was heard from their position on the roof, they turned to look and to see where the noise was coming from. The sounds of lots of fighting, roars, cries were being heard. There were the obvious sounds of some fighting as well.

"What's going on?" Chad asked her.

"I don't know but it can't be good, we better find the others." Mizore told him.

**-Same Time, Across Campus-**

The others had gathered up and were waiting for Chad and Mizore to show up. They were standing around just outside the graveyard area of the school.

"Huh," Ichigo rubbed the back of his head looking around. "This place looks repaired."

"Which is a miracle given how a certain someone carved up the entire place," Rukia shot Ichigo a glare at how he had trashed this area fighting hollows back when they first arrived.

"I didn't carve up the entire place!" Ichigo defended himself glaring at the shorter girl. "There was only a bit of damage."

"You call that crater you made from a getsuga tensho a bit of damage?" She shot back at him, "and what about all the damage to the grave stones? Isn't that a bit disrespectful?"

"To who?" Kokoa asked as she was sitting on one of the said grave stones.

"Somehow that seems more disrespectful," Ichigo muttered looking at the young orange haired vampire.

"What was that?" Kokoa asked wondering if the boy wanted to pick a fight or something.

"Hold on," Tsukune got between them all. "I think we're just stressed so we shouldn't be taking it out on everyone else. We're all worried about Ruby-san and we've been working hard so we shouldn't let it get it us."

"He has a point," Uryu said. "We can't fall apart now."

"Still this is getting annoying," Gin sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "Although I can't stand to see a girl in trouble it's also harder to do something about it when the enemy keeps hiding. I've asked all the girls I know and still no one has seen anything out of the ordinary."

"Why did he only ask the girls?" Ichigo asked more to himself really.

"Somehow I doubt that guy likes to get to know anyone that's male," Rukia said deadpanned.

Suddenly large sounds were heard, it was small at first but soon more and more sounds they started to hear. They looked at each other not knowing what was going on, and then they heard something large being smashed, most likely a wall from one of the school buildings. Large thumbing sounds as well as yelling was now being able to be heard.

Something was going on at the school and by the sounds of it, it wasn't something good.

"Oh my, here is nearly everyone I've been looking for all gathered in one spot." A familiar female voice called out from above them.

They all looked up to see a woman they all knew only she was flying with old metal armoured boots with wings on them. She had the same whip that Ruby had shown them as well hooked to her belt. She had a gauntlet on one hand as well. Despite all of this they were all surprised by the woman they had seen a few times this year but hadn't really known.

"Hanabi Hinami-sensei!" They all said as one.

"Actually it's not Hinami," She grinned as her hair shifted and changed into braids and started to move on their own. "My real name is Hanabi Ishigami."

"Ishigami? You don't mean..."

"Yes, I'm Hitomi Ishigami's sister." Hanabi grinned down at them. "This is my revenge for the school that put my little sister in prison."

"Hey she committed several crimes; she was going to prison no matter what." Kurumu yelled at the woman.

The art teacher frowned as she looked at the succubus. "Like I care about small details like that. I spent all this time trying to get into this school and learning all the secrets. It took time for me to gain access to the vault thanks to your friend. The look on her face was priceless, oh that's right, she still has that look frozen on her face."

"I'm not sure on everything going on here," Renji said as he took a step forward. "But you're outnumbered so I saw you return her to normal and end whatever you're doing, or we'll just make you do it, although personally I like the second option more."

"Oh? You don't think I've prepared for this?" She grinned at him. "I liked my sister's plan so I decided to use it, with a bit of a twist." She snapped her fingers and a small figured came flying towards them carrying a certain mirror.

The little winged fairy was Lilith and it was her mirror she was carrying towards them.

"You're late," Hanabi said coldly.

"I-I'm sorry there was a lot of other students to use my powers on." The little fairy said obviously scared.

"Oh great it's her again," Kurumu glared at the small woman. "Hey! Didn't you learn your lesson last time?"

"Oh don't be too mad," Hanabi smirked as he raised a finger to show a golden ring on it. "If you look closely you'll see the collar around her neck. This ring allows me to control her, I know what kind of being she is, so I wanted to make sure she was under my total control."

Everyone took another look and could see a small golden collar wrapped around her neck as she looked at them sorrowfully. She really didn't want to be doing this but she had no choice, as long as the ring was on that woman's finger and the collar was on her, she had to do everything that was commanded.

"So this is your plan then, how is this any different?" Kokoa yelled out to the woman ready for a fight.

"Because this time I don't intend to lose and I've taken precautions. You see I've also turned several students to stone, so what do you think will happen to them with all the yokai running wild? I wonder if any of them will break? So what's the choice, you all fight me and let fate decide on who will crumble or will you go out and save them?"

They all thought about it, innocent students that were turned to stone might be sitting ducks with the other students fighting. The mirror not only could make a yokai show their true form but their true nature also came out. Already there were fights breaking out as they couldn't control their more basic natures.

"So catch me if you can, oh by the way," Hanabi smiled at them. "To make things more interesting, Lilith, do it."

The little yokai nodded her head and turned her mirror to face them all. The yokai students knew what was coming and tried to give warnings out to the others but it was too late. A bright light was shown as they were all blinded for a second. As soon as they could see they could see the changes around them.

Kurumu was in her true form now and Moka had been somehow split into two versions, the pink haired one and the white haired one as they both looked at each other in shock and surprise at seeing each other in the flesh. Gin was turned into his true form of a werewolf as well.

But the major shock was that it wasn't the yokai that were affected, Orihime's golden wings had come out. Renji and Rukia were turned into their true shinigami forms wearing their usual black clothing. Even Ichigo was in his shinigami uniform, he looked for his human body but he couldn't see it anywhere.

"Oh now this is interesting," Hanabi grinned at the shinigami. "I wonder what you three are."

She didn't get to say anything else as she quickly had to dodge a blast of ice.

"Mizore?" Tsukune asked as he looked behind them but stopped dead. There standing there was a beautiful woman in a kimono, with snow white skin. She was the perfect example of merging beauty and elegance, but she was also holding a pure white sword, Rukia's sword actually.

"Sode no Shirayuki?" Rukia breathed.

"What the hell..." Renji paused for a moment.

"Hey what's with that stupid look on your face?" A small boy's voice called out.

"You shouldn't look too surprised," A deep voiced female called out next.

Everyone turned to face a tall wild looking woman covered in green fur and long rose colored hair, she had a chain wrapped around her waist that was connected to the collar or a small boy in white with a long snake tail.

"Zabimaru?" Renji couldn't believe this was his zanpakuto spirit made manifest.

"Long time no see," The woman smiled.

"W-what is going on here?" Kokoa asked looking at the new people.

"These are our zanpakuto spirits made manifest," Rukia explained to the young vampire. This had happened once before but she never thought that she would get the chance to see her spirit in this form again.

"So is that...Ichigo's?" Orihime asked as she pointed to an old grim looking man in black with shades on his face.

"Zangetsu," Ichigo hadn't seen his spirit in the real world since that incident with the rogue zanpakuto.

"Ichigo, we have a small problem," His spirit said. "I wasn't the only one called out."

"What do you-whoa!" Ichigo brought his sword up just in time to block the attack. He saw the blade first, a photonegative of his own blade, a white Zangetsu was locked with his own.

"_**Long time no see...King,"**_ The voice said.

Ichigo looked to see his Inner Hollow was here, out in the real world for the first time. This was more than a small problem, his hollow was free and it couldn't have happened at the worst possible moment. With all that was going on, this was going to be even more trouble that they had to deal with.

**Next up Chapter 34: Unleashed**

**I did the two Mokas just because I liked that bit in the anime. So I hope this is more received than the last chapter because honestly I don't know what you want to see unless you tell me.**


	34. Unleashed

**Sorry this took so long it become longer than I originally thought it would.**

**Bleached Vampire**

**Next up Chapter 34: Unleashed**

There was a pause as everyone saw the hollow for the first time this was the source of Ichigo's hollow powers. He never really talked much about it those that knew him since he gained his powers had never really asked much about it. But what they never thought to see was a white version of Ichigo, only this 'Ichigo' didn't seem much like the real one. His eyes were so dark and the yellow orbs weren't filled with anything good, they were dark and wild as he looked like he would crush anything that came near him.

His grin was a tad sadistic as he enjoyed the obvious fear some of them were showing. There was an air of danger to this person, his whole body language promised malice and pain to whoever got in his way.

"Ichigo...is this..." Rukia tried to form the words looking at the figure before them.

"Yeah my hollow," Ichigo said.

"You have a hollow!" The yokai gang yelled out as this was the first time they heard of this.

"It's a long story," Ichigo said not taking his eyes off the hollow there was no telling what he was going to do now.

"_**Oh, not telling others about me? If I didn't know any better I would think you're afraid to tell them about me."**_ The hollow said smirking at him. _**"But then again maybe you didn't want to scare them, they seem like the weak kind of people like you usually hang out with."**_

"What did you just say creature?" Inner Moka said moving forward as being dismissed as 'weak' was not something anyone did to her face. "I've killed plenty of your kind so far."

The hollow looked her over_**, "Nice eyes but with that weak body it just doesn't interest me, and you may have killed other hollows, but like me? You've never met anything like me if you had, you'd have died."**_

"We'll see about that!" the white haired vampire was going to show this thing it's place. She barely heard Ichigo yelling at her to stop. She quickly sped up and jumped aiming a kick at him. She knew he would block with the flat of the sword as that's the kind of fighting style Ichigo had. The only problem was, this wasn't Ichigo as she was about to learn.

The hollow grabbed her ankle and with surprising strength swung her up and over his head and slamming her into the ground. There was a loud crash as she slammed into the dirt, pain going through her. She turned onto her back just in time to see the white sword about to impale her. Her eyes widened as the sword was blocked by two Zangetsu swords. She saw that both Ichigo and his zanpakuto spirit appeared to her defence.

That hollow had nearly killed her and for the first time she had felt true killing intent coming from the white creature.

"Onee-sama!" Kokoa cried out going to her big sisters defence along with Yukari, Tsukune and the other Moka.

"The hell do you think you're doing?" Ichigo yelled at his hollow.

"_**What? You think that I would go easy on anyone, don't be pathetic."**_ He sneered at Ichigo._** "This is what I live for, this is what I am you should know that better than anyone."**_

Hanabi Ishigami had no idea what was going on but she wasn't going to argue with results, it looked like whatever that white creature was it was going to cause some trouble which was good for her. She wasn't sure what the others were either although one did look like a snow woman. The others she had no idea but if they were going to be busy for awhile, then she could use the mirror on more students.

With her winged boots she turned and flew off laughing.

"Ah! She's getting away!" Yukari shouted out.

"_**She might have a nice idea, lots of fun to be had that I'm finally out and I'm going to enjoy myself,"**_ Ichigo's hollow smirked as he quickly flash stepped away.

"Damn it I can't let him get away there's no telling what he'll do," Ichigo gritted his teeth looking at the others. "Zangetsu and I will handle him, the rest of you get her and put a stop to this crap!" He disappeared chasing after his hollow as Zangetsu wordlessly followed behind him.

"We should help Kurosaki-kun, shouldn't we?" Orihime said to everyone else.

She suddenly found herself with a pair of arms wrapped around her as a furry mussel was sniffing her hair.

"Ah you smell great, what say we ditch everyone and go somewhere private?" Gin asked her.

"W-w-what!" Orihime blushed wondering what was going on with him.

A large spiked mace appeared out of nowhere and slammed into the were-wolf's head. Gin fell face down unconscious as everyone looked to see Yukari holding up her wand.

"Stupid perverted werewolf," She muttered, she knew that this was the effects of the mirror but he had been a pervert at any rate. The others figured that Gin was just being Gin and that his perverted nature hadn't been enhanced by the mirror's effects.

"Are you okay?" Rukia asked Orihime.

"Yes I'm fine," Although she did feel a very strong pull to go find Ichigo, for some reason she just wanted to be near him, it was like she was drawn to be by his side. "I'll go find Kurosaki-kun, he might need help." She used her wings to fly off.

"What? Wait!" Rukia wasn't sure why her friend took off like that so suddenly after Ichigo.

"We don't have time for this," Renji said looking at his spirits, "Looks like you guys could be of some help."

"Of course, that is if little Hebi here behaves," The female half looked to the snake half.

"Hey don't talk like that to me Saru!" Hebi yelled at her.

Renji sighed he forgot how they could be at moments like this. "Cut it out, both of you. Look we all should split up and try and find that woman and not only that but see if we can limit the damage."

"I'll go with Tsukune!" Outer Moka smiled as she took Tsukune's arm in hers. He blushed a bit but then felt another pair on his other arm and looked to see the other Moka looking away. He swore that he saw her blush slightly as she looked like she was trying to act like what she was doing meant nothing.

"I'm going with Onee-sama!" Kokoa yelled out hugging her white haired sister.

"Yay! I get to be with Tsukune and two Mokas!" Yukari yelled with equal excitement.

Renji and Rukia sweat dropped, something seemed a bit off as the girls seemed a bit more energetic at the moment. At either rate, they agreed to team up with their spirits while Uryu felt he wanted to try and link up with Chad and Mizore. He didn't think anything of it when Kurumu said she was going with him. With that all of them broke up and made their way throughout the school, little did some of them know just what the full effects of the mirror had on them at that moment, but they soon would.

**-Uryu and Kurumu-**

Uryu paused as they had stopped yet another group of rampaging students, they had been put down safely but this was seriously costing them time. There was no telling where their adversary was or what she was doing. He scowled as there was no way to track the woman in this chaos. He cast a look to Kurumu and his face took on a concerned look. She was holding herself looking away almost as if she was fighting something.

"Kurumu-san?"

Kurumu had been holding it in ever since the mirror's power had touched her, it not only released her true appearance but she remembered that it also released her inner desires. She hadn't wanted to make a mistake here with Uryu but it was so hard. Every part of her body was crying out for him and it took everything she had to fight it down.

"Kurumu-san?" Uryu said again and touched her shoulder.

It was almost like something snapped as soon as he had touched her, any and all resistance was lost to her. She looked at him and for a moment Uryu was taken by surprise the look on her face, the way she was looking at him was not a look he had been given before. Her blue eyes had a fire to them but one of passion as she looked ready to eat him as though he were some kind of rare chocolate.

"Kurumu-sa-umph!" He was cut off as she had suddenly wrapped her arms behind his head and pulled him into a passionate kiss. He was cut off by surprise by her actions, that and the feel of her warm body pressed against his, how soft her lips felt. He had never kissed a girl before this was his first time and he was amazed at the feeling of it.

Then he felt her tongue enter his mouth and it was like getting a shock to his system. It proved to be the thing that snapped him out it as he pushed her back with a large blush on his face.

"W-what are you doing!"

She ran her hands over his chest looking up at him, "Sorry I couldn't hold back anymore."

"Hold back?"

She nodded, "The mirror, it releases our inner desires, and I desire you, Uryu." She said in a seductive tone.

"Desires?"

"Yes, I've liked you for awhile now, I've wanted you for awhile too," She hugged herself close to him. "Ever since you saved me I've been falling more and more in love with you. You're strong and yet smart, you see me as I am and not just my body, you treat me with respect. A succubus' power comes from love, the love of the one they have for their destined one."

"I thought it was Tsukune and when he picked Moka...it nearly killed me; I wanted to die that day when he saved her from that fall into the water."

Uryu's eyes widened as he took her upper arms and pulled her away to look at her face and saw tears in her eyes.

"It hurt so much," Her voice nearly cracking, "I wanted nothing more than to just let the water take me but you came. You pulled me out of the water and over time you helped me to heal but to also learn that maybe I can love again." She rested her head against his chest and she could hear his rapid heartbeat.

Uryu didn't know what to do at this point, he had no real experience when it came to girls and he was very aware of just how much of one she was as she held on to him like this. Sure she currently had wings, tails, long nails and pointed ears but she was a girl. Okay she wasn't your 'normal' girl, but he had seen her abilities and she was enjoyable to be around. Her energy and lust for life were refreshing for the grey life he normally had.

Although what did he feel for the girl? That was something he never really thought much of, his mind went back to how she had comforted him in his hour of weakness, he bushed a bit at that but it had been the first time anyone had comforted him in many years. Feeling her pressing up against him he wasn't sure what he felt, he felt confused and his mind went to that kiss of hers.

That had been a powerful experience but he knew that he couldn't think on it now, not yet anyway. They had things to do first but he would have to deal with it soon.

"There are other students that need our help..." He told her.

She gave a moan of disappointment as she pulled away frowning, "Fine but when that's done we can be alone and then I'm all yours," she teased him giving him yet another sultry look. "All yours, and you can do anything you want with me too."

Uryu tried to say something but only stumbled on his words as he tried not to think about the kinds of things she was eluding too which wasn't easy.

"But first a taste of things to come," She gave him another kiss before flying off ahead of him.

Uryu stood there for a moment the warm feeling of her lips could still be felt and he could smell the slight fragrance of her perfume still holding onto his clothing. He slowly at first started to move as he found it very hard to keep his focus on the task on hand.

**-Elsewhere on School Grounds-**

When the chaos had started both Urahara and Yoruichi had been working deep inside of the main building. They eventually worked their way outside where they saw all the students in their true form going crazy. At first they thought it was remnants of the student police trying to cause trouble again, but it soon became apparent that it was all the students, it was like the world had gone mad.

Monsters of all kinds could be seen, some students seemed to be fighting amongst themselves while others just seemed to be running away.

"This is madness," Yoruichi muttered at everything they were seeing.

"This isn't natural," Urahara said mostly to himself. "Something obviously is mentally affecting everyone but I have no idea what could do something like this."

Just then a purple blur appeared out of nowhere it seemed, as something very large and solid hit Yoruichi in her stomach and sending her into the wall of the building hard enough to stun the woman. Urahara looked to see his lifelong friend go down and was about to pull his sword out of the cane went this thing wrapped around his arms and torso.

He was lifted up off his feet easily as he finally got a good look at what had hit them.

Urahara looked up surprised to see Kagome Ririko in her true form, oh sure he had heard from the students about her 'special tutoring' lessons but they had failed to mention that she was part snake. There she was with her lower half now a giant snake body, the tail seemed to end in some kind of thing that looked like a flower opening up, although it was a lot more solid than any flower peddle.

She quickly wrapped her tail around him very tightly as she pulled him up to her.

"Ah, I finally have you," She cooed trailing a finger down his cheek. "Now you are all mine."

"Uh...Kagome-san, although I like the attention I think you're a little too tight around me."

"But then you might escape and I want to keep you all to myself now that I have you," she cupped his face in her hands. "I do so love smart men and you are the most intelligent man I've ever known."

"Well I thank you for that, but well...the truth is," he tried to shrug putting on a smile. "I've always been more of a cat person."

Ririko's face darkened, "What does that had to do with anything?"

"Well I'd tell you but sadly you have a bigger issue," He told her.

"What?" Then she heard a sound behind her, she turned her head and saw Yoruichi only now with a white glow about her. The dark skinned women was so fast that she didn't even have time to react before Yoruichi's fist slammed into the math teacher's cheek. The woman went flying as Urahara slipped out of her grasp when it loosened.

Urahara dusted himself off as he looked at the unconscious form of Ririko, she wouldn't be waking up anytime soon and when she did she would have one hell of a bruise on her face. "I appreciate the save there but was using the Shunko really necessary?"

"I held back," She sniffed as she took her now broken glasses. "Well these are useless."

"I'll make you a new pair," he told her taking them with a look and then shrugged and he flung them over his shoulder.

"Hmph, you didn't seem to mind being in her grasp like that," she pointed out crossing her arms.

"Well being in the arms, or close to it in this case, of a beautiful woman is hard to resist," He joked noticing her irritated look. "But like I said, I'm more of a cat person."

"Oh, is that right?" She smirked.

He smiled back tipping his hat, "Of course, now shall we go and see just what is going on? I think I can feel Kurosaki-kun over there but something strange as well."

Yoruichi looked in that direction, she could feel Ichigo's power unleashed but something close to him that felt like a powerful hollow. That was something they didn't need in this mess, a hollow."

"Yeah let's go."

"Race ya," Urahara flash stepped away leaving her smirking.

"Oh like you could ever beat me," she laughed as she disappeared.

**-Renji and Rukia-**

Renji and Rukia along with their zanpakuto spirits raced through the school grounds, they had already stopped several fights a few that nearly destroyed several stone statues but with no end in sight. It was chaos all around the school and it only seemed to get worse as time went on.

But they soon found at least one good piece of news, that was in the form of Mizore and Chad already battling it out with some of the more uncontrolled monsters. Chad slammed his fist into the gut of a giant sending the large monster onto his back groaning from the powerful hit. Mizore was there freezing anything that she could, both had no idea what was going on.

Chad noticed them first and was glad to see them already in their shinigami forms, although he froze at the sight of the zanpakuto spirits, he had only met those a couple of times but they were hard to forget. Mizore saw them and paused, at first she thought the three others were other yokai, since there was a very beautiful adult snow woman among them.

"Are you guys okay?" Renji asked.

Chad nodded and then looked to the spirits and gave him a questioning look.

Mizore went up to Sode as she looked at the other woman, she was the most beautiful of her people that she had ever seen, it was odd that she had never seen such a woman or even heard about such a woman in her village.

"I didn't know someone from the village was here," she told her.

The spirit blinked a few moments looking at the young girl that had a resemblance to herself. A zanpakuto had a very special link to their master so she knew all about yokai from Rukia. Although this was her first meeting it had given her time to think on the matter. How she had this form when she manifested was a question she had asked herself.

She smiled at the young girl, "Sorry but I'm not really a yokai. I'm Sode no Shirayuki."

Mizore's eyes widened a bit in surprise and then she noticed that the woman had an exact copy of Rukia's sword in hand.

"Why do you look like..."

The woman only shrugged, "A question I've been asking myself, maybe there is more of a link between shinigami and yokai. But we have more pressing matters."

Renji sighed, "Yeah well turns out a few things have happened." He went into a short explanation of the art teacher and what she had done.

Mizore was the first to speak hearing the explanation, "So it's that mirror again, I thought this seemed familiar. So she's the sister of Ishigami, she's just as twisted it seems."

"So now we're all over the place trying to help while Ichigo is off chasing his hollow," Rukia still couldn't get over the fact that Ichigo had to deal with something like that all the time. It gave her the creeps just looking at it and she wondered how Ichigo dealt with it. Mostly likely on his own like he usually did in his stubborn way, she figured.

At this point a new group of monster coming at them drawn by the sounds of the battle from earlier they had finally arrived on the scene.

The new students driven wild were really no match for the seven of them, the two Zabimaru spirits worked well together. The monkey half struck first by throwing the smaller snake half with the chain that connected them. The little boy grinned as he formed a copy of Renji's sword in shikai form making sure to use the blunt side to take out the students.

Sode no Shirayuki and Mizore worked well together freezing students so they wouldn't hurt anyone else.

Rukia was doing well although she didn't see a female yokai flying at her from behind, a banshee whose wailing voice was legendary, and the scream that came out of her mouth made Rukia clutch her ears in pain.

"Look out!" Renji yelled out as he jumped to protect Rukia, he felt the stings in his back as the monster ranked his back with some kind of talons. He felt them rip his clothing and was sharp enough to get through his skin slightly. He grunted out in pain as he let Rukia go and turned to see where the monster went.

Rukia turned to see the marks on his back with the slight bleeding, "Renji!"

Sode no Shirayuki dealt with the offending monster as she used her ice to freeze it solid, nothing fatal but they would be very cold when they got loose. Rukia took this moment to look over Renji and check to make sure he wasn't hurt too bad. The bleeding was slowing down but it would hurt until they could get it looked at.

"You idiot why did you do that?" She yelled at him.

"You didn't see the attack and you would have been hit," Renji yelled back at her.

"Who asked you to do that?"

"You don't need to ask, I'd do anything to protect you, can't you get that?" He told her and she paused seeing the look in his eyes. It was an unfamiliar look to her, sure Renji was always passionate person but the look held something more in them, something deeper.

"W-well it's not like I can't take care of myself!" She said blushing slightly at the intense look he was giving her there was just something about it that seemed to move something inside of her.

His look stayed the same but his voice softened a bit, "I know but I still want to protect you."

"I know we're friends but-"

"It's more than just friendship...it's always been more than that...at least to me is has been," He cast his eyes down slightly.

Rukia wasn't sure what he was getting at, this was Renji in front of her. Her childhood friend, they had been through a lot together so what did he mean?

"Renji..." She wasn't sure what she could say as she was confused.

Renji leaned in towards her as she noticed that he was very close. "Screw it, I've always been better at actions anyways," he said and to her shock he leaned in to kiss her. Rukia's eyes widened as she froze in place, the others took notice as well as the battle was cleaned up by the others by this point.

"Oh my," Sode no Shirayuki said covering her mouth with her hand.

"Heheh, about time," Saru the monkey smirked at the scene.

"Gross," Hebi her snake counterpart made a face.

"Don't be such a child," Saru scolded him.

"Shut up monkey butt!"

Mizore and Chad stood there stunned silent as Mizore gave him a questioning look, he just shrugged to the smaller girl, this was new to him as well.

Sode walked over to her master as Rukia hadn't moved an inch since Renji kissed her, in fact her face held that surprised look on her face as she stared off into space. She waved her hand in front of Rukia's eyes to no real effect.

"Rukia-sama? Are you still in there?" The spirit asked.

There was no real answer as Rukia's mind was still trying to process just what had happened, as a part of her world, a very solid part that she thought she had known was suddenly changed. It would also be until later when Renji would realise that what he had done had crossed a line that might threaten his current relationship with Rukia.

**-Orihime-**

Orihime sailed through the air, she felt very strongly about being close to Ichigo, more so than usual. He was in trouble and it was like everything inside of her was screaming to help him. She didn't really think much about it, normally she would have wondered why she took off like that, at this moment however it wouldn't even occurred to her.

She heard yelling and flew over to it, she was lucky, she came upon a scene of Ichigo's hollow fighting among several students. He didn't seem to care who he was fighting or for what reason, he just seemed to be fighting blindly. He knocked a boy down and she saw in horror as it looked like the hollow was going to finish the boy off like he nearly did with Moka.

Reaching out an arm she created one of her shields in front of the boy, the sword was thankfully blocked as she landed. Telling the boy to run, which he did without a problem she hoped to try and reason with him.

"Please stop this, you don't have to fight with everyone," she told him gently.

"_**Woman you got in the way of my fun,"**_ the hollow glared at her dangerously. _**"You have any idea what it's like to be locked up in that pathetic boy? I have to wait until he actually fights to get some enjoyment, then it's just boring. I'm finally free, free to be myself and to enjoy this world and you get in my way? You have a death wish or something woman?"**_

"But you don't have to fight all the time, Kurosaki-kun doesn't have to-ugh!"

Orihime suddenly felt a strong hand on her throat as she was quickly pinned to the wall of the school that they had been beside. She cried out but felt the hand slowly choking her cutting off hers scream. She looked at him with wide eyes of fear, this wasn't the Ichigo she knew, this defiantly was something else that just wore the face of the man she loved.

"_**You are so pathetic,"**_ the hollow sneered at her. _**"All you do is just scream out 'Kurosaki-kun!' yelling for that idiot to save you. I should have been the one in control when we fought Ulquiorra, but his damn instinct to protect you was stronger. Well I'm out and now I don't have him to hold me back. You have no idea what it's like being stuck inside of him, listening to him bitch and moan, to see him waste his potential."**_

"_**To see him worry over someone pathetic like you, I despise the weak and you make him weak."**_

"P-ple...ase, Kuro..saki-kun...isn't...like...this," She barely managed to get out.

He grew angry with her as he slammed her into the wall, _**"I'm NOT Ichigo! You know what I am?"**_ He leaned in close to stare at her with his dark eyes. _**"I'm the instinct to kill, I'm the monster inside of him that's always been there. He's always caged and locked me up but I'm still there and it kills him inside to know it." **_He grinned at her._** "I'm a hollow and like all hollow I hunger, only my hunger is for fighting, for battle, to kill, to crush the skulls of everyone under my feet."**_

"_**I have no love, no compassion, no friendship or any of that weak crap in me. I'm a hollow! I don't have that! All hollow have a missing piece to them." **_He dropped her as she coughed and held her throat as he pulled open the shirt and she saw the hole in his chest. _**"I have no heart."**_

The place where his heart was there was a dark hole in it and then he smiled at her as he raised his sword. "Now it's time for you to die, maybe this will get him off his ass for once. You've been an annoyance to me for awhile now but at least I`ll never have to heard you scream that fool`s name again."

Orihime closed her eyes she had been trying to find Ichigo to help but this was her result. She only wished she could have finally told him how she felt.

"Get away from her!" Ichigo's yell snapped Orihime's eyes opened as both Ichigo and Zangetsu arrived. The hollow let her go as Zangetsu started to duel the white creature as Ichigo took the time to look over Orihime. When he had seen his hollow and what he was about to do he had never felt so angry and afraid. To think that his hollow nearly caused Orihime to be killed, he was going to bury that damn hollow when he was done.

"Inoue?" He looked at the red marks on her throat where he had grabbed her and felt his jaw clench. "I'm sorry...this is my fault."

"No it's not," She saw the look in his face and she felt her heart break slightly. "I shouldn't have tried to help, I only messed up again..."

"Don't say that, you've saved me and the others plenty of times with your powers," He told her sternly holding one of her shoulders in his hand. "You've always been important to me!"

He paused, where the hell had that come from? In fact he noticed how close they were and felt himself getting a little flushed. He couldn't help but look at her large expressive eyes and couldn't help but love the sight of them. Her flowing hair and everything about her, Ichigo tried to push it away but he felt a pull towards the girl that he didn't know.

Orihime herself felt those barriers that she had used to keep her true emotions locked away breaking down looking at the man she loved. What neither of them knew was that the mirror had released their inner desires, the normal walls they kept up were now down and both of them were feeling their true emotions set free. Ichigo was uncertain as he had never really dung down deep to explore his feelings for the girl before him but she was important to him.

"Inoue I..." He tried to form words but felt he couldn't for some strange reason.

She only smiled at him and he felt something hit him only in a good way. "I should have known you would have saved me again Kurosaki-kun, you've always have been."

"Well...yeah," He said embarrassed he knew he should be dealing with his hollow but he couldn't turn away.

She came closer as she placed her hands on his chest.

"W-what are you doing?" He asked feeling nervous he was never good with women and so he was uncertain what she was doing. If this was Yoruichi he might think she was teasing him again but this was Orihime she wouldn't do anything like that, right?

"Kurosaki-kun I have to tell you, I don't know why but I can't hide it anymore," she felt like all her emotions were running wild and she didn't care. She wanted him to know how much she loved him, how much he meant to her it was the only thing she was thinking of. "I...I love you!"

She laughed, why had she waited to say that all this time? It felt so natural coming out like this, to finally say what she felt made her feel free inside. "I love you, I love you, I love you!" She said happily.

"You...you what!" He was taken aback by surprise why was she saying this? Was there something wrong with her and why did that make him feel...happy? Something was wrong here he knew it something was seriously wrong but he couldn't figure out what. The next thing he knew she rose up slightly on her feet and kissed him gently on the lips. All the worries he had, his hollow, that art teacher, Ruby, the school, everything suddenly didn't matter.

The kiss was so soft and tender, so much like her he thought. She pulled back blushing but smiling and he felt his heart warm in a way that he hadn't experienced before.

"Uh...I..." he really had no idea what to say to her, what do you say when a friend confesses her love for you and gives you your first real kiss. He blushed as that thought hit him as he looked over the girl, she really was someone beautiful, especially with the golden wings now behind her.

"Ichigo!" Zangetsu yelled out as he fought the hollow, he had no idea what was keeping the boy but the hollow was not letting up.

That snapped Ichigo out of his thoughts he had a fight to get into. "Stay here okay?"

She smiled and nodded her head, Ichigo gave her a small smile that made her feel like her heart did a flip in her chest as she watched Ichigo go off to fight his hollow.

Ichigo saw that Zangetsu was keeping him busy, so Ichigo came at him from behind trying to finish this quickly. There was no telling what kind of damage that could happen if this fight dragged out and they still had the other problems to deal with too. The hollow kicked Zangetsu away and turned to quickly block Ichigo's own attack. The hollow only smirked at the two started to duel in mid air, blow by powerful blow the sounds of swords rang out.

Orihime watched on the ground as Ichigo and his zanpakuto spirit battled the white Ichigo. She had to admit that the white version was very scary, but it was a part of Ichigo. She was reminded how scared she had been when she had seen him with his hollow mask, this was where that power came from and she could see it. The hollow's movements were more fierce and brutal than the kind she was used to seeing Ichigo use. The hollow was obviously wilder, more like a beast than a human.

It was a bit amazing how it was holding its own against both Ichigo and Zangetsu but slowly the two were working their opponent down.

The hollow blocked both swords and threw them away as he took a step back, panting slightly. This wasn't going as well as he hoped, yes he loved battle but he loved winning even more.

"_**To hell with this, I'm done playing around with you two,"**_ The hollow said as he thrust his version of Zangetsu out. Ichigo recognized it as the position he took when he sometimes went bankai, well he wasn't the only one that could do it. Ichigo mirrored the move.

"Bankai!" Both yelled out and nothing happened.

"The hell?" Ichigo looked shocked that it hadn't worked.

"_**What gives!"**_ The hollow cried out.

"We were split into three, so our powers were divided as such," The Zangetsu spirit explained. "That power comes from me."

"Fine with me," Ichigo said looking at their opponent. "We'll do less damage this way and I don't need bankai to deal with him."

"_**Tch, fine I'm the more powerful of either of you anyway, neither one of you can beat me in a single fight so I'll just crush you both then nothing can stop me from my fun." **_

Ichigo suddenly appeared in front of him and slammed his sword into the white sword that went up to block. The blow was so powerful that it sent the hollow to the ground. He got up getting irritated now as he licked his lips. _**"How about a little more fun King?"**_ He swung his sword back as power started to build. _**"Getsuga Ten-what!"**_

Suddenly something started to wrap around him.

"**Now what?"** his hollow screamed out as suddenly he found himself bound by a kido spell that wrapped around his body. Several chains of pure energy seemed to wrap around him then suddenly a black material wrapped around him after it.

Everyone stood still as they saw what happened.

"What?" Ichigo blinked he sure as hell didn't do that, he didn't think Zangetsu didn't do it and Orihime didn't know kido like that.

"Well we certainly came in at the right moment," Urahara said his hands extending and looking slightly winded. He wiped his brow, "Although that was a little too close, making a kido that strong in a short time with no incantation? Not easy."

"Yes but you seemed to have done it well enough," Yoruichi smirked at the expression of everyone there. "Yo Ichigo, I see you have a little problem here."

"_**I'm gonna tare you apart for this!"**_ the hollow screamed out. He couldn't believe it, he was finally free after all this time and he was capture again!

"Kisuke, can you do something about that mouth of his?" Yoruichi asked him. He made a few hand movements as a modified gag was formed and wrapped around the hollow's mouth, "Ah much better."

"I must say I hope I can study this," Urahara said looking at the bound and struggling hollow. "This is a once in a life time chance."

"Deal with it later," Ichigo said seriously. "We have bigger issues."

"So we noticed," Yoruichi told him more serious. "Mind filling us in?"

**-Tsukune's Group-**

Tsukune couldn't believe the day they were having, as if they didn't have enough trouble with this mirror the first time through now it seemed to be getting even worse. At least he was starting to get in some real life training with using his yokai powers. They had gone through several fights and stopped a dozen statues from being destroyed.

Plus the fights didn't last long with Inner Moka out and about, plus she looked to be working off her frustration from earlier. He knew that her pride had been hurt from Ichigo's hollow and was enjoying the fights.

Suddenly they could hear a familiar laughing they turned a corner and in the middle of one of the yards floated Hanabi Ishigami, surrounded by stone students all frozen in various poses. She noticed them as they ran into her area.

"Ah I was wondering when you would show up, so have you been stopping most of the students, have any of my little pieces of art survived?" She asked them.

"Why are you doing this?" the pink Moka asked. "We know it's for your sister but how will this help her?"

Her face darkened looking down at them, "Help her? I don't think you understand us Gorgons very well. All throughout history we have been hiding and hunted. The most famous of our kind Medusa was murdered for her head by a human. She loved art like her sisters, just like myself and my sisters. She was said to have been beautiful among our kind, the greatest poet and artist our kind ever had."

"Do you know what the humans say? They said she was ugly and a monster. Yet what did she do other than kept to herself and away from human? Still humans came to kill her just because of what she was; it wasn't until Perseus murdered her in her own home that she finally knew peace."

"So we gorgons have had to listen to humans sing about her murder for centuries. This school is a joke and my sister had the right idea. So I'll finish what she started and destroy this school in such a way no one will build it, humans and yokai living together, what a joke that is."

"You think you are the only yokai to know suffering?" The white haired Moka stated stepping forward. "You think that vampires, witches, were-wolves, snow women or succubus don't know that kind of suffering in our history? You are nothing more than a sad pathetic person stuck in the past."

"You dare say such things just because you're one of the so called 'elite' monsters?" Hanabi sneered at her. "Have you no pride in being a yokai?"

"I have more pride than you," Moka glared at her and then smirked as she caste a quick look to Tsukune. "But I've learned that not all humans are bad people, in fact I've found a few that even accept yokai. The world is slowly changing and if you can't change with it then I'll show you your place in this new world."

"Hump, big talk silver hair, let's see you live up to it," Hanabi quickly flew at the silver haired Moka who lashed out with a kick.

Hanabi had a gauntlet on her fist as it slammed into Moka's powerful kick but they only slammed into each other with great strength as Moka was surprised to find herself thrown back slightly. That hit was a lot more powerful than it should have been.

"Oh you took that well," Hanabi smirked. "Even with my magical items."

"What are those?" Kokoa asked out loud looking at the items. The ring they knew about and the whip but the boots and gauntlet they had no idea about.

"Yes I took extra precautions before dealing with you," Hanabi told them raising the gauntlet. "This is the Fist of Atlas, said to give someone the power of a Titan although that it didn't smash you I guess it was a bit over sold on the power. The boots, oh when I saw these I had to have them, the irony is just too perfect."

"These are the winged Boots of Perseus themselves, worn by the same man that killed my ancestor. Now a descendant of his victim will use them to destroy her enemies."

She flew at them again, Kokoa stepped up as her trusted bat was turned into a very large spiked mace. She cried out as she swung her massive weapons powered by her vampire strength. Hanabi flew over the swing, twisted and kicked her heel into the back of Kokoa's head sending the small girl face down into the ground.

"You're mine now," Yukari held up her want as items started to rain from the sky. Hanabi dodged them as she grabbed the whip and with a flick of her wrist sent it to wrap around the young witch's wrist. The little girl yelped out in surprise and pain as the leather bit into her and also felt the draining power of the whip taking her yokai energy.

"Take this!" Kokoa had gotten up and was going for a surprise attack from behind, only she forgot that to make it a surprise, you shouldn't yell out right before you attacked. Hanabi whirled around and using the whip, sent Yukari into Kokoa as both girl's slammed into each other.

"Yukari-chan, Kokoa!" The pink Moka ran after them hoping to get them out of the way for her other self to get an opening. But Hanabi had other plans as she flew in front of the pink haired girl.

"I think it's time for you to join my collection," their enemy said as she pulled down her glasses as their eyes locked. Moka could feel the power behind those eyes as she slowly turned to stone, her form wobbled slightly as she was off balance. Tsukune was thankfully close enough as he ran and managed to catch her.

"For me my powers are linked to my eyes, if you lock eyes with me then that will be your fate." She told them placing her glasses back to where they were.

Tsukune grunted with the effort, as pure stone the Moka in his arms was a lot heavier as he gently placed her on the ground.

"Oh is the young boy playing the hero? You want to know what I think of heroes?" She kicked Tsukune with her winged boot as he cried out nearly slamming into one of the other stone statues.

"Tsukune!" Inner Moka was angry enough that this woman had attacked her little sister and friends, her other self but now Tsukune it brought out a rage on her. She let out a battle cry as she ran forward and jumped as she tried to land a powerful kick to the woman. Hanabi managed to grab her leg with the whip and tossed her aside. Moka landed hard but got back up again, she would not let this woman keep her down, she was going to kick this person so hard they would see the curvature of the earth.

Again and again she attacked the woman but those boots of hers kept Hanabi more mobility, the whip and gauntlet weren't helping either. That didn't stop Moka, plus she had to be careful with all the stone statues around as she didn't want to shatter any of them. Moka was getting more frustrated as this fight went on. She had landed on her feet after missing another kick and was about to get ready for another when she saw the whip aiming for her face.

Her eyes widened as it was too fast for her to get out of the way she tried in vain to get an arm up but she wasn't sure if she could make it. Then a first grabbed it in mid air before it could lash against her face. She looked at the hand to see Tsukune there, she could feel him using his ghoul powers and when their eyes locked she saw the red slits that mirrored her own.

She smiled as now that he was in the fight they had a better chance she liked seeing this side to him.

He smiled back as he looked to Ishigami who was trying to pull back confused why the whip wasn't working or why she was having a hard time, he shouldn't be this strong to hold her back. Tsukune however being trained with the whip and a human with yokai energy, the whip was only helping him draw out his inner yokai powers. He gripped the whip and jerked hard taking it out of her hand in surprise.

"Damn it," She cursed as she flew up higher. "It doesn't matter you can't attack me from up here and all I have to do it just wait for this school to tare itself apart, in the end I still win."

"Don't be so sure of that," Tsukune looked to Moka as he tossed the whip to her and then cupped his hands together in front of him, she smiled at she got what he was planning. She ran at the human and in the last moment jumped onto his hands. Tsukune with his ghoul strength sent her flying into the air.

Ishigami saw Moka coming at her like a bullet she tried to get out of the way but Moka used the whip and managed to wrap it around her ankle and pulled the art teacher towards her. The whip was draining her of her normal strength so the gauntlet's power to enhance her abilities was only making her as strong as a normal yokai.

"It's time for you to know your place!" Moka shouted pulled the woman into her as she kicked her as hard as she could. Hanabi Ishigami's jaw connected with Moka's foot sending the woman flying into the side of the school and also sending her through the wall into one of the classrooms.

Moka landed in front of the large hole in the wall as she dusted off her jacket. "That felt refreshing."

Suddenly cracking sounds were heard as all the students broke free of their stone imprisonment, the stones coming off like a second skin as students everywhere suddenly looked around in confusion. Moka was glad to see that her other half was now back to normal as she looked around. The last thing she remembered was seeing Ishigami's eyes and now she was on her back on the ground.

"Way to go Onee-sama!" Kokoa yelled out hugging her older sister. "You were great!"

"Yeah Moka and Tsukune made the perfect combo!" Yukari said in joy.

"We should get those items off her," Tsukune said looking at the hole in the wall. "We can get the mirror free she can put everything back to normal before more damage gets done to the school."

The five of them nodded, Yukari also summoned up some rope to tie up the former teacher as they took all the items off her, Tsukune just hoped that things would be okay once everything was put back to normal.

**Next up Chapter 35: Fallout**

Saru = Monkey

Hebi = Snake

**Also before you say anything I put a hole in Ichigo's inner hollow simply because him being the only hollow without one I felt was a bit odd, I know he's not a normal hollow but I figured that maybe there is a hole under his clothing and we've never seen under his shirt.**


	35. Fallout

**Bleached Vampire**

**Chapter 35: Fallout**

It took some time to get everyone gathered together, Inner Moka pulled off the ring and wore it herself to make sure that Lilith turned everyone back to normal, so they waited with a defeated, bound and blindfolded Ishigami. They weren't taking any chances as it seemed it was looking into her eyes that turned you to stone. Plus staying in one place meant that the others would eventually show up.

They did slowly start to turn up as things slowly got more stable, it was easy enough to eventually find them since Inner Moka's yokai energy was easy enough to pick out for the others. Renji's group came first, although the group did notice that Rukia was looking at the ground a lot, and she was keeping some distance from Renji. Chad and Mizore were looking at the two of them with interest given they had witnessed something that neither expected.

Kurumu and Ishida were next since Kurumu had been flying she had scouted them out. She looked extremely happy as she locked her arm with Uryu, who was looking very confused and a little uncomfortable like he wasn't sure what to think. Kurumu was just in her own little fantasy land not really noticing anything she was just enjoying the feeling of herself wrapped around Uryu's arm.

Ichigo and his party were last as he was dragging his Inner Hollow still stuck in Urahara's kido spells.

"What is that?" Mizore said looking at the black and white Ichigo tied up.

"Ichigo is that..." Chad knew about his inner hollow and seeing this in person was kind of shocking. He thought it would have a mask and look more like a regular hollow or something. This was unlike anything he had ever seen, even Arrancar at least looked more human than this did. The pale skin and murderous dark eyes with golden iris in them made this look like a true monster.

"Yeah it is," Ichigo sighed crossing his arms. "Personally can wait until he's back inside me where he belongs."

Kurumu started giggling at that as everyone looked at her. "Oh what? That sounded totally wrong the way he said it."

There were a few blank looks before the mental image entered their minds.

"Oh my, I didn't know he was like that," Sode no Shirayuki placed her hand over her mouth shocked.

"I don't get it," Hebi said looking confused.

"You're too young for this," Saru patted the head of the young snake boy.

"I'm as old as you are!" The boy shot back.

"Ahh, two Ichigo's together in a forbidden relationship," Yukari grinned at the thought as her young and very perverted mind started to think of all the juicy details.

"D-Don't say things like that!" Ichigo yelled out blushing feeling mortified. His hollow looked just as horrified, in fact he was looking like he was very sick at the mere mental image was haunting him.

Renji was too busy holding his eyes laughing his ass off to say anything, this was just too good, he was glad he was here to see this.

"Shut the hell up Renji!" Ichigo yelled at him and looked to Inner Moka. "Hurry up and put everything back to normal already!"

She glared at him, "Don't presume to order me around, first I have a couple of last things to do." She walked over to Tsukune as she smiled a rare smile at him as she placed her hand on his cheek. "We'll meet again soon and I like how much of a man you're becoming."

She leaned closer to him to whisper. "I hope to see more of you soon." Her breath on his ear made a shiver fun down his spine as this beautiful and sensual woman made him swallow hard at the promise her voice was giving him.

She smiled as she looked to her other self, "Remember, don't hog him all the time I want out now and then to have some time alone with Tsukune too."

"Of course I promised didn't I?" the pink haired Moka smiled at her counterpart.

The other smiled back before looking at the small fairy holding the mirror, "You heard the annoying one."

"Hey!" Ichigo yelled out.

Moka went on as though she hadn't heard a thing, "Undo what you did."

Lilith nodded as she used the power of her mirror, there was a large flash as everyone looked around. Ichigo looked at his hands, they were normal human ones as he was in his human form again, he didn't see Zangetsu or his hollow. He really would have to ask what happened to his body when that mirror's power hit him at some point. He noticed the other spirits were gone and everyone seemed back to normal. Then he locked eyes with Orihime and realization hit both of them and what they had done.

He could still remember the feel of her lips on his, how her body had been pressed up against his and her confession of love for him. His whole face went red as he couldn't believe that had just happened, why had that happened? Orihime's eyes went wide as she felt like she wanted to die at that moment, she had confessed to Ichigo, she had told him she had loved him and she had...kissed him!

What was wrong with her?

Kurumu snapped out it herself as she realized that she was still locking arms with Uryu, although she didn't mind she knew that it was still too soon. She blushed as she unlocked her arm with his as she fiddled with the hem of her skirt.

"Sorry..."

"It's...okay," Uryu said feeling very uncomfortable at the moment. "You said that the mirror unleashes your inner desires."

"It does?" Renji said as everyone noticed the pale look on his face. He cast a look to Rukia who was still not meeting his eyes. He shut his eyes as he felt like slamming his head into something solid. He had just kissed Rukia, he had pretty much shown her the feelings he had been trying to hide from her for years. Yes he had liked her ever since they were kids but those feelings had only grown over time. Now here he was, he had just kissed not only his childhood and best friend...but the sister of his captain.

If Rukia didn't hate him for life he could live with that but if his captain ever found out, he was most likely a dead man.

There was a very tense and strange atmosphere among several people now since the power of the mirror was gone and it wasn't going unnoticed especially by Urahara and Yoruichi.

"You get the feeling that we missed out on something?" She whispered to him.

He nodded his head, "Yes apparently we did, I wonder what happened and how this will play out. Oh well, I was looking forward to studying this whole thing, I wonder if I can get access to that mirror? It sounds like it could be very interesting."

"I think you have enough on your plate as it is." She told him.

**-The Next Day-**

The school was still being repaired and everyone was back to normal, although many students were sporting some kind of injury of some kind. Everyone was just going back to the regular routine as it took more than what happened yesterday to phase monsters. Everyone that had been under the influence of the mirror or turned to stone had been returned to normal and everyone was acting like nothing happened. They were used to this kind of thing at any rate.

At least everyone was except for one small group of friends the events of yesterday were something none of them could forget about. To say that it was tense between some of them was like saying that Moka loved to suck Tsukune's blood.

For class the entire day there was this tense mood between many of them, in fact Orihime hadn't even showed up for the day at all.

Currently in class Moka was biting her lip slightly as she looked around. Uryu was trying to focus on his studies while Ichigo looked to be lost in thought the entire time, Kurumu kept glancing at Uryu with a worried expression. Moka really was worrying about what had happened and she could only guess about Renji and Rukia, this morning those two had been very quiet and tense around each other on the walk to class.

She glanced at Tsukune who locked his eyes with hers he nodded as he let her know that he noticed it too. Moka had to wait for class to end before she could get to talk about this with Tsukune and the others. The wait was killing her, it just seemed that the clock was dragging on and when the bell finally ran it was like a relief to her. She immediately got Tsukune and tried to get any of the others she could.

So far they got Yukari, Mizore and even Chad. Kokoa usually went right after class to track down Yoruichi for training well Kokoa said it was to challenge the Yoruichi, while Yoruichi just said it was playing around.

So the group decided to head to the newspaper club room, Kurumu had pretty much disappeared after class so the group was hoping to go there to plan on what to do.

"You think we can help them?" Yukari asked as they walked to the room. "I noticed that Rukia-san and Renji were really strange today in class. They wouldn't even look at each other."

"Might be from him kissing her," Mizore said suddenly.

"What!" Moka, Tsukune, Yukari asked all at once.

"Chad and I saw it," she told them simply as Chad nodded.

Tsukune rubbed the back of his head, "Well that might explain a few things."

"Does anyone else hear that?" Yukari suddenly spoke up as they were outside of the door to their room. They all listened as they heard a strange banging sound. They all shared a confusing look as it was definitely coming from the club room. As they opened the door and looked in they saw one missing member of their group.

Kurumu was sitting there in one of the seats as she was banging her head against one of the tables.

"Kurumu what are you doing?" Moka cried out running over to her friend.

Kurumu just let her head hit the table one final time groaning slightly. "I messed up again."

"What do you mean?" Tsukune asked not liking seeing one of his friends like this. She was usually one of the more energetic and happy of his friends so seeing her like this was not something he was used to. He sat down next to her as Moka took a seat on the other side. "Come on, you can tell us."

She explained what happened with Uryu by the end of it she was still face down into the table but now covering her head with her hands. "I can't believe I did that, I put so much trouble into trying NOT to do something like that. I know that he's not good with open emotions and I've been trying, I really have to take things more slowly. I didn't want to scare him off but I might have."

"Well I'm sure he doesn't think anything bad of you," Moka told her gently. "I mean he doesn't seem the type. I'm sure if you just talk with him then things will work out."

Kurumu moaned she really hoped it was as simple as that. She really liked him and if she had messed things up, she wasn't sure that her heart could take being broken again. When Tsukune had picked Moka it had nearly literally killed her. Now if Uryu did the same, she was really scared what could happen to her. This was why a succubus tended to use their powers to gain a lot of men and pick out the best one it lowered the danger and risk of dying from a broken heart.

But she wanted real love she wanted to be sure that the man she picked would love her for her and not because of her powers.

"Don't worry so much," Yukari spoke up.

"She's right," Mizore said to the blue haired girl. "I'm pretty sure he likes you." She looked to Chad to his opinion.

"Uryu is hard to read, he keeps a lot of his emotions inside," the giant spoke up. "But I've noticed that he would never harm a woman and I've noticed that he seems more open to you than others. To me that says that he most likely feels something."

"So why was he ignoring me all day in class?" Kurumu said timidly afraid to hear the answer.

Chad thought about it as he knew the man best in the room. "I think he's just thinking too hard on the issue. Uryu is someone that plans things out and uses his head. He's most likely trying to just think of what step to take next." At least that's what Chad hoped, as he said, Uryu was hard to read at times.

"I think you should talk to him at least," Tsukune spoke up hearing that. "At least you should confront him about how you feel. You've never been one to shy away from saying what you think and feel after all." He smiled at her.

She gave a weak smile, that part was true she never really was shy about a lot of things. Sure she might not go about it in the best possible way but at least she was honest with herself and with her opinions and thoughts.

"That's right, you should go out and say how you feel!" Yukari encouraged her.

Kurumu looked at the little witch for a moment, "You know, lately you've been a bit nicer to me, why is that?"

"That's because you're not after Tsukune anymore and I don't have you to get in the way of my planned threesome with Tsukune and Moka." She said honestly as everyone in the room sweat dropped.

"And you said that I was too honest with what I thought," Kurumu said deadpanned.

"That is a little extreme," Tsukune sighed.

"Well I wonder if Orihime had something happen like this as well," Moka thought out loud. "I mean if this is why Rukia-san and yourself are like this then maybe this is why Orihime never showed up either?"

Kurumu thought about it, she had noticed that Orihime hadn't been around all day. She just hadn't thought much about it since she had been busy with her own issues. If the girl had something similar happen, well Kurumu knew full well how the girl might be feeling. Not only that, ever since that time they had been kidnapped and Orihime had healed her wings, Kurumu had felt a bond with the other girl.

Standing up she brushed off her clothing, "I'll deal with Orihime. I think she would talk to me you guys can deal with Rukia if you can find her."

"Are you sure?" Moka asked.

Kurumu nodded, "Yeah, please leave this one to me okay?"

"Well if you feel that way then we'll support you," Tsukune smiled seeing the determination in Kurumu. She hoped the girl would be able to help Orihime. Although thinking about it how would they deal with Rukia was the next big step for them.

"Hey has anyone seen Rukia-san?" Yukari asked everyone. "I haven't seen her since our last class together."

"Uh...I don't know." Moka shrugged and looked around no one seemed to know where she might be.

"This could be harder than we thought," Mizore said if they couldn't find the girl they wouldn't be able to help her. She got the feeling that they might have to look all over the school for the small dark haired girl at this rate.

**-Kendo Club-**

Today was an odd day in the Kendo Club, both captains; Saito Yoritomo and Ashikaga Takauji were wondering what was wrong with their two main stars of the club. Well you could say stars, most said 'monsters to avoid at all cost or you might just die' but either way. Ichigo and Renji were way off today. Sure they were still sending students down with powerful blows, but they were getting hit way too often.

They were sluggish, unfocused and honestly they were far from their usual level.

"Tch, this is getting on my nerves," Ashikaga scowled at the two of them. "What the hell happened to them?"

"Not sure, could have been whatever happened yesterday," Saito shrugged.

"This smells more of something else," Ashikaga crossed his arms. "Those two were beasts but now it's like watching a pair of animals that have been declawed and defanged."

"Should we stop them for the day?"

Ashikaga was silent a moment as he thought about it. "Can't be helped, at this rate things could get dangerous if they aren't focused. All it takes is one lucky blow that would cause a serious injury. I'll tell them to take a break at least and maybe get their heads on straight."

He marched over to the two groups and called out both boys. He pulled them aside as he saw them both pull off their helmets. He could see them covered in sweat already and not only that it looked like they hadn't had a decent night's sleep either. No wonder they were sluggish if they were already tired.

"Alright you two are done for the day."

"The hell, there is still an hour left," Renji told him.

Ashikaga glared at him, "Have you seen you two? You two are a freaking mess, you can't block properly, you're telegraphing your damn moves and your missing blows I've seen you both handle easily. You're both tired and distracted." He paused to see them look away slightly.

"Look I don't know what is bothering you and honestly, I don't care. I'm not your damn babysitter I ran a club here. You leave any and all personal crap out that door because you can get messed up if you're not careful. So you two are done as I can't let you continue on like this. I want you two to shower up and get out there and find a way to get your heads screwed back on."

With that he left the two of them.

"A bit full of himself," Renji muttered as the man's attitude reminded him a bit of some of the higher placed members of the Eleventh Division. He looked at Ichigo who was silent throughout the entire thing, something that was a bit odd itself. He watched as Ichigo wordlessly went to the shower room, Renji sighed and followed him.

After a few minutes of changing, showering and getting into their regular clothing, Ichigo had finished first and went to one of the vending machines to get something to drink. He picked out something he knew was more human friendly of the choices and sat down against the wall as he looked out without really focusing on anything. Ever since yesterday he'd only had one thought in his mind and that was Orihime.

He was snapped out of his thoughts as Renji sat down next to him with his own drink. The two of them were silent as they drank together. It was actually a bit of a tense silence as if both were waiting for the other to say something. Renji finally broke down as a vein was throbbing in his head after ten minutes of silence.

"You're supposed to say something now!"

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo was a bit annoyed as he had something to think about and talking to Renji wasn't helping him get anywhere.

"You're supposed to say what's wrong with you!"

"Like hell! You're the one that sat down next to me so why don't you say what's wrong with you?" Ichigo shot back angrily.

"Hey I'm doing you a favour here!"

"I didn't ask you to!"

Both boys glared at each other before looking away and taking another drink. The silence was back and after five minutes, Renji broke it again only this time he was quieter.

"I kissed Rukia."

From that one sentence Ichigo nearly choked on his drink, that was not something he was expecting to hear. He coughed trying to clear his airways as he looked at Renji in total shock.

"You did what!"

"You heard me!" Renji snapped at him. "That stupid mirror, now she can't even look at me."

Ichigo was silent for a moment trying to think of what to say to something like that. Maybe Renji was in the same boat he was in. Thinking back on things he knew that Renji did always seem kind of protective of Rukia, especially when they first met. Rethinking about everything he knew about Renji things took on a bit of a different light.

"You realize if Byakuya finds out your a dead man right?" Ichigo asked him.

"Trust me I know," Renji got a bit gloomy at that point. "But honestly if I really screwed things up with Rukia I think I would tell my captain myself and let him kill me."

Ichigo really felt for the guy, he was in a hard position at least Ichigo was thankful that Orihime's brother was out of the picture. He paled a bit, he had been the one to fight and send him to the other side and yet Orihime could still love him after all of that? Well they were still friends so maybe it wasn't too hard to think it was possible.

"So...when did you know?" He asked the red haired man.

Renji sighed and looked up at the sky. "Honestly? I have no idea, I've always cared about her even as kids. When we got older things started to change, I think I started to accept it during her execution."

"Yeah no wonder you tried to kill me so hard." Ichigo said.

"Hey that's old news plus I was pretty much trying to save Rukia no matter what." Renji paused for a moment. "So now you know what's eating me, what the hell is up with you then?"

Ichigo really couldn't hold out not after that bombshell so he figured he might as well get it over with. "Orihime kissed me and told me that she loves me."

"Oh."

"Wait, that's it!"

Renji shrugged, "Hell everyone knew how she felt, it wasn't exactly subtle you know." He say Ichigo's jaw drop. "Are you telling me you really had no idea! How thick skulled are you?"

"Oi, watch it, and what do you mean everyone knew?" Ichigo yelled at him.

"As in everyone that knows her knows she liked you dumbass!" Renji shot back at him. "How the hell could you not know? I figured that you just didn't like her back or something."

Ichigo just stared dumbfounded, had everyone really known about this but him? Now he felt worst about it, just how long had she been feeling like this about him and to have him not notice it? Yeah thinking about it, he should have at least told her how he felt at least he should have. He felt like he had been leading her on this entire time. But then another problem, as if he didn't have enough, came up. Just what were his feelings for her?

He thought back to that kiss she had given him, how her full lips were so soft and inviting. The taste of her lips he would still remember, the feel of her body, how she smelled so good in that moment. He remembered that dream he had of her with his head on her lap, she had been about to say something could his mind have been trying to tell him something? Then he thought about how hard he fought whenever she was in danger, sure he fought hard for anyone but now looking back on it, was it more than that?

He wasn't sure, hell he wasn't sure about a lot of things but the one thing he was sure about was that he couldn't avoid this issue. He and Orihime would have to sit down and talk about this and figure things out between them. He owed her that much after everything she had been put through because of him and how much they have gone through together. He just wondered if he knew what to say when he did. They had no classes tomorrow so it was the perfect time to hunt her down and have a talk.

So he had a plan of action finally, it felt a bit better as he looked at Renji as a thought hit him.

"So...how did you kiss her?"

"What!"

"Come on you're like three feet taller than her, what did you have to do kneel down?" Ichigo grinned.

"I'm only just over two, you ass!" Renji yelled at him. "And what's wrong with her height?"

"Nothing but that had to be the world's most awkward kiss," he shrugged and missed Renji's fist flying at his head before it connected. Of course this started a brawl between the two of them, after all the stress they were feeling this was actually a good way for them to release it.

**-Orihime's Room-**

Things for Orihime were not good, she had barely slept that night, currently she was hiding under her covers feeling like crap. She had barely left the room all day she couldn't face Ichigo not after what happened that day. She barely had left, if only for small things and to be sure she couldn't see him. She had been tempted to call Tatsuki up and ask for help but honestly what was she going to say?

That she had kissed Ichigo and confessed her love under a magic spell?

Just thinking about what she had done made her face blush bright red as she moaned under her covers. This was all wrong, there was just no way that Ichigo would feel the same about her, she had accepted it but now she might have ruined the friendship she had forced with him. She could live without him loving her in return, after all, it wasn't like he would be the only person she fell in love with. At least she really hoped so.

But the friendship they had was very precious to her, they had been through so much together, had done so much. This past year had been very scary, horrible things had happened but she also had many great memories. New friends she had made and experiences that she would never want to give up on.

She was thinking of what to do when a knock was heard at her door. She tried to ignore it as she heard Kurumu's voice on the other side.

"Hey open up I know you're in there."

Silence was the only thing said for a moment.

"Come on, I brought ice cream. We can eat and talk about how much we might have messed up with the boys we like and try to feel better by stuffing our faces." Kurumu waited as she heard something move behind the door. Slowly the door opening and she saw Orihime for the first time that day.

It was obvious the girl had been crying at some point, she looked slightly unkempt as well. Kurumu held up the ice cream as she gave a warm but small smile of understanding. Orihime let her friend in as in no time the ice cream was opened and the girls were already eating it. Orihime of course added in red bean past to hers. Kurumu tried it and found it was a nice combination then again Orihime was one of the few humans that could stomach yokai food so it was no wonder another yokai would enjoy the kind of foods Orihime ate.

"So should I start off?" Kurumu asked as Orihime looked like she wasn't ready to share just yet. So Kurumu again that day told the story of how she had kissed Uryu and how she had acted and said to him as well. By the end of it Kurumu really didn't want to tell it again, it was hard enough the first time and she still had to talk to Uryu and see where things went from there.

"So that's my story, now it's your turn to spill."

Orihime gulped as she told what happened between her and Ichigo.

"I feel horrible he most likely will never talk to me again." Orihime sighed sadly.

Kurumu really wanted to know where this girl's insecurities came from, something to look into another day. "Why would he?"

She noticed the questioning look in Orihime's face and expanded on it.

"Come on any guy would be lucky to have you, you got a hot body, are nice and sweet not to mention you got all this experience with Ichigo and know secrets about him that he won't tell just anyone." She could see the other girl still didn't look convinced. "Look, did he kiss back?"

Orihime blushed as she tried to remember and she thought that he might have. She had been kind of lost in the moment after all but she was sure that Ichigo had kissed back.

"Remember that he was under the same spell, anything he did was something he wanted to do." Kurumu suddenly remembered her own kiss with Uryu. He hadn't pulled away from the kiss either so did that mean that he felt something? For the first time she really felt like she had hope.

In fact she was starting to feel better as she went on. "Plus we got these," She pushed up her breasts. "No man can resist breasts like these and I'm sure Ichigo couldn't resist yours if you tried to use them."

"I-I-I can't do something like that!" Orihime turned bright red.

"Well just think about it if you think you might need something to push him over the edge," Kurumu grinned at her.

Orihime looked down as she felt her face all red but she felt a bit better talking about it with Kurumu. The other girl was in the same position she was in so it felt like Kurumu could really understand how she felt.

"Kurono-san...thanks."

"Kurumu."

"Huh?" Orihime looked up and blinked.

Kurumu looked at her in a friendly manner. "Please just call me Kurumu, I think after today we're good enough friends for that Orihime."

Orihime smiled back and nodded. "Okay, thanks Kurumu-san."

Kurumu nearly fell over it was just like with Uryu all over again. Oh well this was progress at least. Kurumu took another bite of her ice cream. Yes, tomorrow she was going to confront Uryu and he would be hers. She was going to break through that tough wall of his and see once and for all if she had a chance. Looking at Orihime and how the other girl was deep in thought it wasn't hard to tell that she was thinking about talking to Ichigo as well.

Well, Kurumu figured that tomorrow would be the day if two young women either got their hearts broken or found the love they wanted.

**Next Up Chapter 36: Confrontations**

Damn Skyrim, it's eating up a LOT of my free time lol. Please remember if you read try to leave a review.


	36. Confrontations

**Bleached Vampire**

**Chapter 36: Confrontations**

Rukia sighed as she stared up at her ceiling her room was a mess with many mangas thrown all over the floor. She had pretty much spent her entire time trying to not only come to terms that her oldest friend had been keeping his feelings about her secret, but she had been trying to figure something out about it. So she had read up on her manga, after all, there were plenty of stories when a childhood friend confessed. Reading up on it she was looking for the best way to deal with this issue.

She couldn't ignore it, they worked together all the time, and he worked for her brother of all people so she saw him all the time in Soul Society too. So avoiding him was also out not that she planned on that either. She just needed time to rack her brain around this whole issue.

Rukia had also spent much of the time re-examining their entire relationship and their history together. Had there been signals that she had missed? Looking back on it, there might have been. He had been pretty unreasonable, more so than usual, when he came to see her in prison. Looking at it in a new light he was obvious just worried about her but hiding it as he usually did. She scowled at that point, in a way he had been keeping this from her for who knew how long.

She considered Renji one of if not her best friend, someone she thought she could count on him for anything and for complete trust between them. Maybe he kept it to keep their friendship but still he could have come to her about it. Maybe that was what pissed her off, not his feelings but he never told her until a stupid spell made him.

Rukia's face relaxed as she thought about Renji, he was loud, stubborn, and not exactly the brightest. But he was also loyal, strong and a good friend. She felt her face heat up at his kiss and she had to put 'good kisser' into the positive column. She blushed deeply as she took her pillow and slammed it into her face.

"Stupid Renji!" She yelled out into it. She sat up looking slightly angry. "I can't believe he kept this from me...and that was my first kiss!"

Granted it could have been worse of a kiss but still, she would have liked to have had a heads up about it. That one of the reasons she was pissed at him, but at any rate she couldn't think about it anymore. It was time to act as she left her room searching for Renji. She reached out to find him and wasn't surprised by his location. She walked into the school and down the secret path and soon found herself in the training room.

The sounds of Renji well into the way of either training himself or just trying to let out some steam could be heard. She pulled out her soul candy and popped in her mod soul. Telling her to wait by the stairs she went into further into the training area. She could see that he was really into his training, he wasn't even reacting to her presence, well she was going to change that. Flash stepping right behind him and crossed her arms as he finished a swing.

"Why am I not surprised to find you here?" She told him.

Renji jumped as he turned around to see the one person he had not wanted to see. He knew this was coming and sheathed his sword. He could see that she was slightly angry, that he expected.

He couldn't face her as his face left hers to look at the ground and slowly turn away. "Look Rukia if this is about what happened...just forget it please."

"Just forget it huh..."

Renji nodded as soon as he finished he felt a small foot connecting with his ass kicking him face down into the dirt.

"Like hell I'd forget that!" She yelled at him. "You really think I can just forget what happened back there?"

Renji picked himself up and glared at the smaller girl. He was prepared to bury his feelings for her again, to put them back in some box in his heart and leave it there. He had spent so many years hiding them from her he could go on. Yes it was painful at times, there were so many times he wanted to say his feelings but he never could bring himself to do it. Now she was forcing the issue out into the open. Damn that girl was very stubborn at times.

"Look I really don't want to do this Rukia," he warned her.

She only smirked at him as she drew her sword, "Oh really? You honestly think it's going to be that easy huh. Well you better get ready Renji."

"What the hell are you-ah!" He barely pulled out his sword before blocking her swing. It wasn't just a training spare strike either, that had some force behind it. He was forced back as she started her next attacks as he was caught off guard by all of this. This was not something he was expecting her to do.

"You kissed me," she said to him.

"Of course you were there remember?" He said annoyed.

"Why!"

"What do you mean 'why'? It's obvious," He shot back and followed with a two strike pattern that she first blocked then deflected before attacking herself.

"I want to hear it from you!" She increased her attacks now, as they became faster and more fluid. She hadn't trained with Renji in a very long time, since the academy. He had always been better with swords than her but she had picked up a lot since then. Renji's style was all power and brute force while her style was more graceful and valued speed.

"Damn it you really want me to say it don't you?" Renji was getting annoyed by her questions and her technique it was the total opposite of his and was throwing his game off a little. He was slowly starting to learn what to expect but this wasn't the same Rukia he had known in the academy.

"Yes I want to hear it Renji, why did you kiss me."

Renji gritted his teeth he might as well go all out and get it over with. His friendship with her might be over, if it was, well might as well give her want she wants. Maybe she'll hate him for life but he had these feelings for so long that it was starting to burn a hole inside of himself. So he let her have it, all of it, to say the words he always wanted to but never could say them before now.

"Because I love you damn it!"

Rukia's eyes widened as she slowed down in her striking. She thought that he liked her, but he _loved_ her? She wasn't sure what to feel about it, except, there was a warmth inside of her hearing his words. She had never had anyone say those simple words to her before and for some reason she could almost feel his feelings in his words. No not just his words, his strikes were also filled with emotion.

"You...l-love me?" She felt her face blush a bit from the heartfelt confession.

Renji paused feeling his own face heated up, from what he said and he had to admit she looked kind of cute blushing like that.

Rukia shook her head, they weren't finished yet not by a long shot. She dashed forward for a strike as he blocked her.

"So why didn't you tell me?" She asked again locking their swords.

"I didn't know how to tell you!" He pushed her back as he thrust forward she danced to the side with a return swing that he ducked under.

"Why not?" She demanded.

"You know why not."

"Is this about the Kuchiki family or something?"

Renji paused, "Some of it, you know none of them would ever want someone like me with someone from their oh so important family."

"Did you forget who married into that family? Rukia knew that Renji as well as everyone else knew now that Byakuya's wife had been Rukia's older sister. A woman without a single drop of noble blood in her and yet she had married the head of one of the four great families. "Besides I'm not a Kuchiki by blood, if something ever happens to Nii-sama, they would pass me over."

Renji paused in their sword play. "What really?"

"Idiot, you honestly think I'm eligible to lead the Kuchiki family?" she told him as she made for another swing.

"Well what about your brother, you can't say that he would agree to us seeing each other."

That was a point she had trouble with, "Well...that's..."

Renji paused again seeing her fumble for an answer. "You know, one of the reasons I wanted to be powerful enough to beat the Captain was not only to catch up to him but so that maybe one day..." He blushed feeling embarrassed. He often wondered what would happened if he ever beat Byakuya what would he said if Renji asked to officially court Rukia.

Rukia figured out what he was getting at and felt a bit of a blush forming. "You really wanted to do that...for me?"

"Well...not just you but kind of," He scratched the back of his head. "Look why are we talking like this? It's not like you want to date me...right?"

"W-well I never thought about it," Rukia cursed her face for blushing even more. She had never been on a date before Renji gave her, her first kiss after all. Truth was she was kind of envious at times when she saw couples out. She had always been one of a secret romantic at heart and there were times she had always wanted someone to sweep her off her feet. Yes she knew it was a little childish but she was a woman after all. One who grew up in slums and suddenly found herself among royalty. It was like out of a fairy tale after all, so why not have some handsome man in her life?

Looking at Renji she never expected that man might be someone with flaming red hair and covered in tattoos. Although she had had time to think on things and Renji was attractive. She had never really noticed, maybe because she didn't want to think of her life time friends as something more than that.

"Yeah you see," Renji put his sword away. "Look I never wanted to ruin our friendship, it means a hell of a lot to me, you mean a hell of a lot to me and I just...I just don't want to lose you. I'm sorry for over stepping my bounds as your friend." He bowed his head slightly to her.

"You don't have to do that."

Renji sighed as he hoped she wouldn't pull away from him that she wouldn't be freaked out by his feelings.

"Okay then, then take me on a date."

"Okay then I'll...WHAT!" Renji's eyes nearly jumped out of their sockets as he looked at her. She was blushing slightly and looking away.

"W-well you took my first kiss so you might as well take me out too. Take responsibility for your actions and take me out." She crossed her arms trying to look tough. She was really feeling nervous about this she wasn't sure if this was a good idea but something inside of her told her to give it a shot.

"You, you're serious?" Renji felt like his heart couldn't take it. This was both what he always wanted but he felt a rise of panic inside. What if he really screwed this up or what if this was his only chance, he still couldn't believe he had heard right.

"I don't know if I feel more than friendship," Rukia explained to him. "But, well dating is the way you figure this out right? So take me out on a date and we'll just go from there. It's as simple as that right? So you better think of something good." She quickly turned to get her gigai and to take a moment. Her heart was racing in her chest.

She couldn't believe she had done that, she had asked out Renji. She was confused and she did feel something for him but was it more than friendship? She had no idea, but she wanted to find out. Also she needed time to calm down and maybe plan out her next move. She soon heard a yell of joy from Renji and a small smile tugged on her lips.

He might be an idiot but she had to admit that he was always her idiot.

**-Uryu's Room-**

Uryu had been trying to finish his homework at least he was trying to, his mind kept going back to Kurumu. When had this girl managed to get so deep into his mind? Ever since her kiss and what she had told him, about her true feelings about him made him slightly uncomfortable but only because he had never really dealt with something like this before. He wasn't sure what to do or even how to go about this.

He sighed as he took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, he had been staring at the same page for ten minutes and it wasn't getting any better. He had been thinking over and over about Kurumu and it was slowly driving him crazy. He had never thought about a girl like this before, sure he had thoughts and interests now and then. But this was different and honestly he wasn't sure if he should see this through.

As soon as the hollow problem was finished he would most likely leave and go back to Karakura town. Was it logical to even try for something more than just friendship? Then again logic wasn't a factor in what he was feeling. He remembered how she had pretty much forcibly comforted him when he felt himself waver in being a Quincy. Although it was very embarrassing to remember, it had been nice and she had been the one to seek him out and give him what he needed.

He sighed again leaning forward on the desk.

"You look tired," a female voice said suddenly.

"I've been thinking," Uryu said absentmindedly rubbing a temple.

"About what?"

"About yo...Kurumu!" His eyes shot open as he turned around in shock to see said girl there. She gave a small nervous smile at him.

"Hey."

"How...how did you..." he tried to say something as his mind trying to catch up.

"You left the window open." She pointed to his open window and it took him a moment to figure out she must have flown into his room. She felt really nervous about this but she had to finally confront him about her feelings. She just really hoped she wasn't going to get hurt again, she wasn't sure if she could take another heart break.

"So..." She paused not sure how to go on.

"Uh...yes..." He fidgeted a little not sure where to start. There was a very awkward silence between the two of them. Kurumu being always the one to act she decided that she needed to act first. So steeling herself she decided to go right into it.

"Okay you better know that I really like you," She said flat out. "And I'm serious about it, after Tsukune I thought I would never find someone again but over time, well, I just started to fall for you." She blushed a bit with a small smile on her face. "I mean you're handsome, really smart, and cool. You're a really nice guy at heart and you've always treated me better than most guys. When they look at me it's usually things like these they only look at."

She lifted her ample chest a bit to emphasise it making Uryu blush as she tried not to stare.

"Um, yes, well I was raised to respect women." He told her.

She gave him a small smile at him. "I know but that's one of the things I like about you. You see me for me and not a collection of body parts. Only Tsukune was the first guy to do that but, well he chose someone else. You really helped me through that and it's thanks to you that I was able to move on."

Uryu was feeling a bit uncomfortable with this kind of praise, he just did what he thought was right as usual.

"But there is one thing I want to know," She walked a little closer to him. "What do you think of me?"

Uryu nervously pushed his glasses up, she was very close now and the pleading look in her eyes made him not want to hurt her feelings but he honestly wasn't sure what he felt. He had never really felt like this before with someone. "Well...I think you're a very loyal person to your friends, good fashion sense, you enjoy life to the fullest. You would go to great lengths for your friends, even those you don't get along with."

"That's it?" She asked him.

"Well..." Uryu didn't know where to go now. He looked at her to see a slightly angry look on her face. She had her fists balled up and her cheeks puffed out.

"Well do you like me or not?" She demanded. "When a girl confesses to you, you can't just leave her hanging like that!"

"I'm not sure!" He was taken aback by her anger, he wasn't used to girls being this mad at him directly so he just blurted out what he was thinking earlier. She was very close now locking eyes with him.

"When I kissed you did you like it?"

"W-what!"

"When-I-kissed-you-did-you-like-it?" she said slower.

He wasn't sure, it had happened so fast he really couldn't process it, he had been more in shock at the moment so he hadn't had the time to think on it. From what he remembered it felt nice, but had he really enjoyed it? That was something he had trouble remembering as a lot was going on at the time.

Kurumu looked into his eyes and seemed to read what he was thinking, she had been subtle up until now, which wasn't easy. It was against her nature to just go out and try and get what she wanted. The calm and patient way was over with now. She was going for broke and if it ruined things then so what, at this rate she wasn't getting anywhere. So without hesitation she quickly straddled him in his chair causing him tense up.

"Kurumu-san, what are you doing?" He panicked.

She looked long and hard into his eyes, "I want you to pay very good attention to this Uryu, because I want you to feel my emotions to you in the only way I really know how to truly show you okay? So please, listen to my heart."

With that she slowly leaned forward and kissed him, it was a long sensual kiss as her hands slowly trailed up his chest and cupped the side of his head. Uryu's mind felt like something blew in it as this sensual young woman was giving him the best kiss of his life. Okay, sure that wasn't saying much with his lack of experience but at the moment he couldn't see it getting better than this.

She was so warm on his lap, her lips so full and soft, her hands were so gentle as well. Suddenly he found his hands on her lips as she deepened the kiss. She gave a small moan as she enjoyed the sensation. Uryu wasn't sure what to do but some part of him tried to kiss back. She seemed to enjoy it as well.

This was insane, he thought to himself. He wasn't the type of person who just started kissing a girl like this was he? Was this even proper and what was he supposed to do? He wasn't sure of his feelings for the girl but something inside of him felt a pull towards her. Then he felt something wet on his cheek and opened his eyes and pulled back slightly. He saw some tears on her face and the pain in her eyes as she gave him a sad smile.

"So did you hear my heart?" She asked him.

He stared at her and felt something in his heart give at the sight of her with tears. He didn't like it, she was supposed to laugh and enjoy the world. He didn't like seeing pain in her eyes and wanted to comfort her like she had comforted him. It was then that he suddenly realized just how far this girl had crawled his way into his life and how much she meant to him. But in that moment he pulled her close hugging her gently. She was in pain and he had to do something about it.

"Can you hear my heart?" He asked her gently.

She smiled as she hugged him tightly feeling his emotions in his actions.

"I'm not very good at this kind of thing," Uryu stated. Finally admitting that he felt something for the girl, this girl that was the type of woman that he never thought he would see himself with. She wasn't proper or cultured; in fact she was the type of girl his father would most likely hate. Well it wasn't like he ever thought of what that man thought to begin with. But over the time he had known her she had slowly started to grow on him and he started to care about her.

She pulled back smiling happily but tears of joy were now falling, "Don't worry let me take care of that."

With that she kissed him again and he had to admit, he did like it.

**-School Grounds-**

Ichigo was a man on a mission, all night long he had thought long and hard about Orihime. He had been thinking about the girl he had known all this time. He had thought about his feelings for her and he had been thinking really hard what she meant to him. He knew that she apparently was in love with him, something that he still found hard to wrap his mind around. Just why she loved him was puzzling to him, what did someone like her see in him?

Orihime wasn't like other girls and he wasn't talking about her powers. She was a rare person in this world; she had an open heart to anything and everything. She hated to see anyone in pain or suffering, she had a childlike innocence at times despite all the horrible things that had happened to her. If there was anything that could be called a pure soul in this world or the next, she would have it.

In fact he came to a realization that she reminded him of someone else, someone who he hadn't really thought about in a long time. Orihime had that same warmth to her as that same person.

Although the fact that Ichigo had been looking all over for Orihime for the past few hours was starting to irritate him. If he didn't know any better he swore the girl might be hiding from him. Tired of this he simply closed his eyes and sought out her presence. It wasn't hard given that he was better at sensing humans and hollows then yokai energy. Plus he knew Orihime and how she felt, he could see the spirit ribbons around him as he looked for hers. It didn't take long to find it and grab hold of it, he could feel the warmth in her spiritual pressure, like a comforting blanket that you wanted to surround yourself in.

Opening his eyes she quickly made his way into the main school building, they didn't lock things up as clubs sometimes liked to use the rooms on days off to catch up on work. Classrooms were of course locked but he didn't care about that and he doubted she was in one of them. He went up all the way until he found the door to the roof. He paused to catch his breath there were stairs but no real elevators in this place. He also wanted to prepare himself, this was something he had never even tried to do before, hell in comparison he rather be fighting hollows.

He opened the door and there she was standing on the roof, there was a slight breeze as her long hair swayed slightly. He paused as he really looked at her, he couldn't deny it anymore, she was a very beautiful girl. Okay he always knew it but he never really admitted it before now. Looking at her now he could see why most guys went after her. She was a vision at times and she wasn't just beautiful on the outside he had seen the kind of person she was.

How the hell someone like her ended up like him he had no idea but it was something he hoped to find out.

"Well I found you."

"Kurosaki-kun, I felt you coming." She was obviously very nervous she had been up here to two reasons. For privacy and because she needed a quiet place to think on how to explain herself to him, she had run this in her head so many times and she still couldn't come up with anything decent. But it was too late, here was the boy she had fell in love with facing her and she felt so weak in the knees it took everything just to keep herself standing.

"Yeah," He walked within a couple of feet of her not really sure what to do here. He had through it through all night and in the end just decided to do what he always did. Charge in head first and let things take it shape. He always thought much better when in action anyway and he looked at the girl. God how beautiful she looked at this moment, with the sunlight on her. It kind of reminded when he saw her in just her bra, and then he suddenly tried _not_ to think about that. He was here to talk to her not fantasize about her body.

"So what you said the other day, you really feel like that about me?" Ichigo asked feeling really out of his element. He was so used to hitting something to solve any problems he had or dealing with issues.

Orihime looked down at her hands as she played with her fingers and nodded her head. There was no point in not admitting it.

"Ah, so, when did you start feeling like this? We hardly ever talked or saw each other before our lives got so crazy. I mean I knew you from being Tatsuki's best female friend but you couldn't have known much about me."

"Oh, well I'm not sure when I started to like you," she walked over to the railing and placed her hands on it as she looked out over the school thinking about it. "The first time we met I remember seeing this boy at the Kurosaki clinic when my brother died."

Ichigo winced, "I remember that day. I saw this girl crying and I wasn't sure what to do."

She nodded her head, "Yes but I remember seeing this sad look in your eyes and for some reason it stuck with me. It was like you knew what I was feeling but I didn't understand it at the time."

Ichigo did remember he had seen some young girl crying out for her brother who Ichigo's dad couldn't have saved. Ichigo remembered how he had felt that day his mother had died in front of him, the pain he felt on that day he knew that girl was going through the same thing. He felt powerless on that night wanting to help that girl but he couldn't do anything for her.

"My mom." He spoke up gently.

She heard him and nodded, "Yes, I heard it from Tatsuki-chan and it made me remember that look in your eyes. By then I knew about you from Tatsuki-chan but we never really talked much. But it got me thinking about you and what you must have gone through. As I saw you around school and heard about you and all the fights I got worried."

"Hey I never started any of those fights...well most of them at least," He muttered that last part to himself. But with those exceptions the other guys had been asking for a fight. Ichigo had just helped them have what they wanted after all.

"I was more worried that you might get hurt, because as I learned more about you, I learned that you were a really nice person," She smiled at him and he felt something stir inside of him. "You always fought for others and to protect them and I knew that Kurosaki-kun deep down was a good person. Besides, if you weren't a good person you wouldn't have looked at me like that, that day."

"You knew my pain and wanted to do something," She had figured that out years later on her own when she started to understand him more while thinking back on that day.

"I wanted to but I didn't know how," He never told anyone this. "Looking at you that day I couldn't help but see myself not long before that day. I didn't even know it was you until a few years later."

She smiled even more at him and he could feel the warmth of her coming off it. He stood next to her now next to the railing as he looked down at those large beautiful grey eyes. He felt like he was being pulled into them as he looked.

She was captivated by his brown eyes, they always were so strong just like him but in that moment she caught something else. A rare tender moment in them and she found she liked that; it was just like how he was. So strong and yet inside of him there was something more than just strength. There was a kindness to him as well that he liked to keep hidden.

"So you liked me back then?" He asked.

"Well...not at first I was more interested," she blushed looking at her feet. "It wasn't until a couple of years after we met through Tatsuki-chan when I got to know you better I started liking you. But I really think I started to when that night you saved me from my brother."

Ichigo was shocked by that, "But I fought your brother and I, well you know."

She nodded her head, "I know and it was hard to remember that night but I know that you gave him peace. If you hadn't then I and Tatsuki-chan might have ended up like him. Plus he would still be out there doing things that he normally wouldn't. He was a very kind person in life and I'm glad that he's not like that anymore."

"Still I wish you hadn't seen that," he really didn't want her last memory of the only real family she had left was that of a hollow trying to kill her and ending with Ichigo's sword slicing through him.

"Thanks, but I've moved on beyond that. It's still scary when I think about it but when you saved me that night I think that's when I...well, when I really started to like you more. You were so brave and heroic. As I saw more of you and what you would do to protect others I couldn't help admire you. The more time I spent with you the more I started to fall in love with you."

Ichigo was at a loss for words at the moment then there was something else he had wanted to ask. "Before you left, back when Aizen made you leave, you visited me that night didn't you? When I woke up my wounds were better and I could feel a feint trace of you in the room."

She blushed really red all over her face as she remembered that. "Y-yes, I was told that I wouldn't be able to be seen or heard by anyone in the world and I would only be allowed to say goodbye to only one person."

"You chose me?" He figured that she would choose someone closer like Tatsuki. He had no idea why she came that night and it had always bothered him but he never really asked. She was back and that was all there was to it. He never really knew the whole story, he didn't want to bring it up as she had been through enough as it was, over time he just kind of forgot about it.

Orihime fiddled with her hands, "I thought about who to see last and in the end, I wanted to see Kurosaki-kun one more time." She didn't go into how she had confessed her feelings to him while asleep and had nearly kissed him.

For Ichigo he wasn't sure what to say to that, she had the choice to see anyone before she left and she had come to him. "So, why didn't you wake me up? I would have protected you."

"I know but the reason I left was because you would have protected me." She told him looking up at his face with fear in her eyes. "I saw how hurt you were, how hurt everyone was. If I didn't go they would have gone after everyone I knew and I couldn't let that happen. I just, I just wanted to protect everyone. I didn't want everyone getting hurt over me."

Ichigo placed his hands on her shoulders she was surprised by the touch and looked up into his strong eyes.

"Don't ever put everything on your shoulders like that again Inoue." He told her sternly. "Yeah we get hurt but if I had to I would go through hell itself for those close to me. I came for you and I got you back so don't think that you can protect me by sacrificing yourself because I will save you again and again if I have to."

She blushed with a small smile on her face as she looked at him. "I know, I just hate seeing you hurt but I've come to accept that you'll always fight for what you believe in. So I promised myself that I would always be by your side helping in any way I could."

Ichigo gave her a rare small smile and she felt her heart flutter at it, she had never seen this smile of his. It was so small and yet it was something that hardly anyone had seen. She felt privileged to see such a thing from him.

Ichigo suddenly realized he was touching her and felt himself flush a bit as he slowly took his hands off of her. Things had seemed to have gotten a little away from the topic so he wanted to tell her something. He had been thinking long and hard, rethinking about everything he had done with her and for her. It wasn't until late last night that it seemed he had an epiphany hit him. Orihime had become important to him, sure she was a friend but would we have fought so hard to get anyone else back?

He had fought longer and harder to save her, pushing himself further. It was different from when he had gone after Rukia. He owed her so much he had to save her but for Orihime he suddenly realized that she was a bit more important than just a friend. Maybe that night when he had seen some young girl crying over the body of her brother something linked the two of them, a shared pain with a similar tragedy linking them together in some strange way. But there was one more thing he had to bring up, something he wanted to do ever since a couple of days ago.

"Inoue, about what my hollow did to you, I'm sorry. I should have been more careful but you got hurt from something inside of me." Ichigo felt his anger at his hollow for hurting Orihime.

"It's okay."

"No it's not!" He clenched a fist as his jaw clenched. "Her hurt you and I can't forgive him, forgive myself for that."

"But he's only a part of you isn't he?"

"That's the point it's a part of me. I think the reason why I don't like him so much is because of what he represents in me." Ichigo sighed he had never told anyone this but with her it was easier than with others. Orihime would never judge you she would accept you no matter what and would most likely be waiting for a hug if you needed it. It was kind of funny but you couldn't help but be pulled into her presence.

"He's like all my negative parts all put into one being. All my love for fighting, my temper, my impatience, every single negative thing I have about me seems to be inside of my hollow. I thought about why hollows are the way they are. Rukia once explained it to me back when we were recovering in Soul Society after her rescue. She told me how hollows lost some part of them, that's why they have a hole inside of them. Their souls lost something important and they couldn't cope."

"I have no heart," Orihime muttered to herself.

"Huh?"

"Oh! It was something he said to me," She explained how he had shown her his hole and said that he had no heart.

"So that bastard does have a hole, I always thought it was weird for a hollow not to have one," Ichigo thought out loud. "Anyways that would explain a few things about him. He's got no empathy for others and doesn't seem to care about anyone else but himself."

"But that's where Kurosaki-kun is different," Orihime spoke up. "You do care for others, I've seen it. Even if it is a part of you, it's only a part and not the whole. I know that Kurosaki-kun would never hurt me and that no matter what you are a good person."

Ichigo really didn't know how to handle this; she had so much faith in him, more than he had in himself if he was honest. She truly did believe in him and some part of him didn't want to disappoint her. To make sure that she could always believe in him.

Orihime suddenly had a small sad smile as she looked down, "I'm sorry that I said that I...well that I..." She blushed as she tried to get the words out.

"That you love me," He felt a bit uncomfortable saying the words.

She nodded her head biting her lower lip slightly. "Can you please forget I said that! I don't want to lose Kurosaki-kun, I know you don't feel the same but I don't want to lose your friendship."

"I can't do that."

She flinched at his words like she was struck. She thought that he was saying that he couldn't forget and that he couldn't go on with her friendship. She had been scared of this for so long and she felt tears threatening to fall. But it was his next words that surprised her.

"I can't forget because...I don't think I can, I don't think I want to forget what you said to me." He explained as best he could. He wasn't good with words, he had no idea how you were supposed to go about this kind of thing. "I've been thinking and well, you're important to me."

Her eyes widened as she looked up at him not sure if she should think that maybe he was returning her feelings or not.

"It's just that, well, I think that I...damn it this is hard!" He growled out in frustration.

"W-what are you trying to say?" Orihime swallowed hard as she felt like her legs might give out at any moment.

"That...I..." Ichigo really hated this but he had to say the words. They were simple words but he was cursing himself for dragging this out. It was time to man up and say it, to say something that he had been putting off since he came up here to see her. "That I think that...I like you."

For a split second Orihime felt like her heart had stopped, he had said that he liked her? She looked at her hand and started to pinch the skin hard enough to hurt.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo asked her confused about what she was doing. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes and she mentally cursed. Had he screwed up already? He said that he liked her wasn't that was what he was supposed to say? Why were girls were complicated he thought that he had done a good job so why was she crying.

"Oi don't cry, I thought that you wanted to hear that, w-what did I do wrong?"

She only gave a small laugh as she shook her head. "You didn't say anything wrong Kurosaki-kun, I'm crying because...because I'm happy. I never thought that I would hear those words, I thought this was all a dream and I would wake up. But this is real isn't it?"

He nodded his head understanding. Slowly he saw her taking short hesitating steps as he soon found the girl pressing against his chest resting her head on him.

"I'm just, I'm so happy," She couldn't stop the tears on her face. He didn't hate her, in fact he liked her. Okay it wasn't love but she didn't care, he felt something for her and her heart felt like it was overflowing. She held onto him because she was afraid she might fall down. Soon she felt his strong arms wrapped around her and she nestled against his chest. He felt warm and she could feel his spirit energy almost surrounding her like a warm blanket. If she could live just one moment in her life over and over again, she wanted to live this perfect moment.

Neither of them said anything, there was nothing to really say, not with words at least.

Ichigo wasn't sure what was going on but he wasn't complaining as he held the girl. She seemed so small in his arms but she fit in nicely. Her long silky hair moved slightly in the wind as he saw one of her precious hair clips. He could feel the warm welcoming power inside of her soul being this close to her. It was welcoming and inviting. He remembered that dream he had of her healing him and how at peace he finally felt. He hadn't felt this kind of inner peace for so long that he had forgotten what it felt like.

They didn't know how long they had stayed like that but it wasn't until after the sun started to fade that they broke apart both smiling at one another as both of them realized that today they took a step together leading them down an unfamiliar path. But it would be a path that they would walk together, for however long it lasted this one moment would be something they both would remember.

**Next up chapter 37: Fight or Fail**

**Well the romances are over now we get the Hollows again as one will have one chance to get a yokai or die trying. This took me awhile to get out as doing 3 confessions in a row, wow, that took some planning. Last time I try something like this lol.**


	37. Fight or Fail

**AN: Apparently some names have been updated on their correct spelling officially so I've tried to keep with that (except for Soifon just because I can't write the accents for Sui Feng and I like to try and be accurate if possible)**

**Bleached Vampire**

**Chapter 37: Fight or Fail**

Septima found herself kneeling in the presence of the new king of Hueco Mundo, Lord Demonio and he wasn't pleased at all by their reports of their encounter of the rebel force of hollows that refused to follow the new order. She had given the report of how she and Demitri were given the assignment of either converting them or killing them. She told how the former Espada Nel and Grimmjow had been part of the group among a few others.

"So you fought and were defeated," Demonio snarled angrily at the woman. "In fact you fled while leaving Demitri to fend for himself is that right?"

"My lord, the former Espada Nel is a strong enemy it was she that I lost my position as the previous Third Espada to. She was more powerful, but if I were to gain the power that you promised then-"

"You mean from the yokai that all of you have failed to gain so far?" Demonio said as she fell silent. "I do not like failure, both of you failed in your mission but you ran, what am I to do with you now? Why should I keep you and have you serve me? Or should I just use you to feed on as that would actually be something useful for once."

"Please my lord, give me another chance!" She begged him her eyes filled with fear. She knew that she couldn't fight him, if she ran he would easily catch her and she shuddered at the thought of what he would do. Her eyes caught sight of the mask of one of the hollows that had opposed this man for the throne, still decorating the room as a constant reminder to all. This man wasn't like Aizen, or the previous King before Aizen, this hollow wouldn't think twice about killing her if he felt that was for the best.

She didn't want to be used as food either, they all knew that he needed to constantly feed in order from de-evolving like all hollow that got to his level. But he was also different he could keep from feeding longer and went into a type of slumber after the meal. It was unique and maybe it was linked to his true powers but no one knew for certain. The only thing she knew was that in his eyes her life was hanging by a thread.

"I shall give you one more task, but if you fail do not come back." He told her in a cold voice. "I tire of this game you will go to these yokai hunting grounds. Either die in battle or come back with yokai for us to feed on and gain more power. There is no alternative, because if you come back empty handed..." he let the threat hang in the air.

She swallowed hard as she nodded her head. "Yes my lord."

"Now go!" He gestured for her as she quickly disappeared.

"You think it was wise to send her alone?" Demetrio the one eyed hollow asked watching her leave. "From the reports there are shinigami in that area what if she can't defeat them?"

"As I said I am tired of constant failures," He replied to him. "If she dies then we at least we'll have a better understanding of their power."

"If she dies then?"

"Then so be it," The new King of the hollows stated. "I want your pet project ready by that time."

"Not holding back then, I like it." Demitri said speaking up for the first time as he rubbed the hollow mask part on his neck. It was a good thing he had told how he had wanted to fight, he hadn't even gotten to release his full power in that fight.

"I'm tired of failure," Demonio stated as he looked harshly at Demitri letting the man know that he was not without fault for also failing.

"Where is Adalberto anyway?" Demitri asked looking around noticing the missing Privaron hoping to take the attention off himself.

Their leader spoke up, "I tasked him to track where this renegade group is heading. I don't want them out of sight for long and he is to report back when they settled down. From what you said they were trying to make a community of sorts. Next time they stop I will go myself with the army and crush them utterly."

**-Elsewhere in Hueco Mundo-**

It had taken some time but the Twelfth division had created a stable gateway into the land of the hollows. Although it looked simple it was supposedly very complex. Pillars were erected in a very secure location and guarded while this would be a one way gate only, the team being sent through was to set up a twin gate on the other side. This gate had to be kept well away from the center of the hollow kingdom to prevent its discovery.

Currently a squad of Twelfth division had gone with the special recon squad of the Stealth Force. Captain Soifon had personally picked this group to send into this land to scout out the area and see what they could find. They weren't supposed to engage the enemy at any point unless it was the only option. They couldn't let the hollows know that Soul Society now had access to their lands. The small group had tried to keep quiet as they looked around.

For a week they had remained hidden and had tried to find anything but the large domed city was impossible to find a way through that wasn't guarded. They could break in but they were on a stealth mission plus they weren't set up for a full frontal assault. They had seen more 'wild hollows' those that seemed to roam the desolate lands but also small groups. So far they hadn't found anything and their supplies were running out.

By the end of the week they had found a small hidden area to set up the gateway that would take them back to Soul Society. The Twelfth had created the gateway to be light and portable but it needed time to set up. They were only halfway setting up when the worst could have happened, they had been found by a group of hollows. A small group they could handle but this was a larger group led by an Arrancar, and that was a type of hollow that they couldn't face.

They fought on as best they could, the lower level hollows died but the stronger ones were harder. Men and women were hurt and even died on the battlefield. By the end only a handful of group were left standing.

"Well this is disappointing," Adalberto stating bored at how the fight was currently going. "I thought you shinigami were tougher than this. But then you're all just small fry aren't ya?" He sighed disappointed in how there was no challenge in this he was hoping for a real fight after all.

"What do we do with them?" One of the hollows asked.

"Enjoy the meal I'd say," Adalberto grinned. "The weak deserve death after all."

"So this is where it all comes down to in the end, just as I thought." A slightly deep female voice spoke out making everyone turn to face whoever it was that had just arrived.

Adalberto was shocked by the sight of it as he knew those four women. "You!"

"Long time no see Big Mouth," the short woman with mixed eye color smirked.

"So you four are still alive after all," Adalberto looked at the four females. The short one that spoke was none other than Emilou Apacci one of the fraccion trinity that served the previous Third Espada. Next to her was the much taller dark skinned warrior Franceska Mila Rose the other member of this little group. Standing a few feet away made the final member of the group with her long sleeve held up in front of her mouth was Cyan Sung-Sun.

But they weren't what his attention was focused on it was the woman in front of them all. The tall blonde warrior in white with the high collar covering her mouth as her cold steel like green eyes stared into him was their leader Tier Harribel, one of the strongest Arrancar and hollows ever to exist. This wasn't good, all he had were hollows as backup and these four were powerful hollows, in fact he was pretty sure that Harribel might have the power to take them all one without much effort. He noticed that their weapons weren't drawn, at least not yet anyway, so maybe he could get out of this.

He was surprised that they had managed to sneak up on him they had to have been hiding their presence to sneak up on them like this. He also noticed how his hollows were starting to shift backwards. They knew that these were Arrancar and were powerful hollows, he needed to show them real power of else he might end up being left all alone.

"This is not your affair Harribel," Adalberto said to her. "You had your choice to join the new order but you ran off."

"She didn't run she left you moron!" Apacci yelled out.

"I serve no one," Harribel said coldly as she narrowed her eyes. "Plus I don't recognize you or your master's authority over his land. In fact I want to know what you're doing here and why shinigami are here. They wouldn't be here unless you were starting trouble. I was curious at first what was going on but seeing you here, I think I might have to step in after all."

"I've had it with you! You always acted all high and mighty. I remember when you were still a newbie and just the Eighth Espada." Adalberto yelled out.

"And you lost your status as an Espada, I never did," she said calmly.

That only got him even angrier, "Damn it, I'll show you my power. Meal time Comer!" He released his form as he grew larger his mouth became huge jaws of large teeth as the mask wrapped around his lower face.

"Take care of the other hollows," Harribel told her fraccion, "let me deal with this fool."

"Fine with us," Mila Rose grinned as she and the others went after the other hollows.

"I'm going to enjoy this!" Adalberto charged forward with his jaws trying to bite her in half.

She blocked the teeth with her sword and using it twisted his whole form with it stuck in his mouth. She looked at him as though he were nothing and to her, he was. He had always been boastful of his power and strength but he had been one of the first Espada to be replaced while she had been one of the later Espada and slowly had risen up in the ranks to be the third most powerful hollow to exist.

"You never were much." She told him.

He roared out as his large mouth opened to reveal a large cero forming he fired it right at her. She only stood her ground as she swiped her sword cutting it in two as the energy passed her by. She disappeared as she reappeared in front of him slashing at his sword. Her sword cut into his chest as he cried out in pain. He attempted to throw a punch only to have her free hand stop it easily as she locked her cold eyes with his.

He lunged forward trying to use his massive jaws again but she knew this. His ability had been that when he ate a piece of a hollow he would gain power, the problem was that it only worked on hollows and it didn't last for long. One of the reasons he lost his position among the Espada while she on the other hand, didn't have such a weakness.

She kicked out at the wound in his chest as he gasped out in pain, then she punched him in the face as his mask started to shatter from the force of her blow. She was getting tired of this and with several slashes attacked his arms and legs. He cried out in pain as he slumped to the ground bleeding and in pain.

She looked down at him seeing that he wouldn't be getting up any time soon, she wanted some answers from him so she had purposely left him alive to hopefully answer some questions later. Looking around she saw that her fraccion were just finishing up on the hollows. Thankfully it seemed that the shinigami were waiting to see what would happen next. Someone she was wondering what would happen as well.

A grunt got her attention back to her enemy only to see that Apacci had her foot on his chest. Apparently he had tried to get up while her back had been turned to him but Apacci had noticed and was currently grinding her foot into his chest wound to keep him down.

"You should just stay down," Apacci grinned down at him. "Not unless you really have a death wish."

"I'm going to kill you," he groaned trying to get up only to get her foot hitting his chest forcing him down again.

Then the hollows felt another power coming at them as they turned to look in the direction. Tier looked down at their beaten enemy. "Who is coming for you?"

He only grinned, "I guess that our Lord sent backup, let me up and we might spare you if you pledge to serve us."

Harribel only narrowed her eyes as she placed her sword at his face. "I said that I serve no one not anymore." She had put all her faith into Aizen and had gotten his sword cutting her down and leaving her to die for it. She swore to never blindly serve anyone ever again after that day. Then she paused, something was odd about the power, something familiar that she hadn't felt in a long time. She cast her look just in time to see a familiar figure suddenly appear with them.

Both women eyed each other for a moment.

"Nelliel-sempai?" Harribel asked seeing the familiar green haired hollow.

Nel's face broke out into a huge smile, "Tie-chan!" she shouted out before hugging the blonde woman as everyone watched shocked at the sight.

"Sempai?" Mila Rose arched an eyebrow at that.

"Tie-chan?" Sung-sun asked out loud.

Harribel pulled back glad that her high collar was hiding the slight blush on her face she never was comfortable with open displays of affection and Nel was the only person she would allow such things. But a smile was forming on the woman's face even if you couldn't see it. "I heard rumors that you might still live."

"Yep," Nel smiled and then looked around. "Oh so this is what's going on. I felt a battle on my way here and I find you with one of them and shinigami." She turned to the shinigami and walked over to them. She could see that some of them were wounded pretty badly.

"Who's in charge?"

One man stepped forward, "I'm Kai Hatake, Fifth seated officer." He was dressed up as a ninja as he had a wounded arm. "I'm responsible for these people, what are your intentions?" He was on guard after all he was in enemy territory and now he was faced with powerful hollows in front of him. He had no idea what was going to happen but he had to protect these people or die trying.

Nel looked at the serious look in the man's eyes and only smiled at him, "Don't worry I have nothing against shinigami, in fact a few friends of mine are shinigami. Oh that's right do you know what happened to Rukia, Renji or Ichigo and their friends?"

The man only blinked in confusion as this woman who looked so powerful and stern suddenly changed into a more child like persona. "Well...I know of them but I never met them."

Nel's face dropped in disappointment. "Awww, I wanted to see Ichigo again. He left without saying goodbye, maybe you can get a message to him then?"

"I could pass it on to my superiors I suppose..." the shinigami really wasn't sure what to make of this hollow. She wasn't like what you would expect and looking at the others he could see the same expression on their faces. In fact this was the longest conversation he had with a hollow that wasn't usually involved in battle.

"You could? That would be great, thank you so much Mr. Shinigami," She smiled at him.

"Perhaps we should ask why they are here sempai?" Harribel interrupted walking up next to her and looking coldly at the shinigami. "You are a long way from home and things are not exactly stable here, not that this land was much stable to begin with."

Kai considered what to say but his mission was to gather information he might have to speak up on a few things in order to get it. He just hoped that his captain would understand but he needed to get his people home, some of the injured would need the services of the Fourth soon. He also knew that these women were much more powerful then all of them put together and if a fight broke out they would die.

"We were sent here for information," Kai began to tell them. "We learned that there was a new leadership and also a new plan, they seem to be targeting yokai."

"Yokai, what the hell is a yokai?" Mila Rose asked looking at the others.

"Never heard of that before," Apacci shrugged.

Nel and Harribel looked at each other but they didn't know either. Kai seeing their confusion decided to inform them. "They are living beings that aren't human some have been called 'monsters' at times. They are separate species from humans."

"I never heard of this before," Harribel wasn't sure why the new co called rulers of this land wanted these beings for. But then again it wasn't like she remembered her life as a human either, like everyone else the longer you stayed a hollow the more you forgot about your life. There was a time she might have remembered who she had been but that dream had been forgotten so long ago that she didn't even remember when she had forgotten it.

Kai continued to tell them about how hollows seemed to be getting into a special area that was rich of yokai, although he didn't say where it was and what kind of place. "So you know nothing about any of this?"

"No, but I think I know who does," Mila Rose looked at the silent form of Adalberto. "Think we can get him to talk?"

"I'll die before I talk." He replied speaking up for the first time holding his wounds.

"I don't think you're in a position to refuse," Sung Sun told him.

"I need to get my people to safety..." Kai said looking at the science group that was nearing completion of the gateway.

Nel spoke up as she looked seriously at him. "We'll give you all the information we can get out of him. I want the shinigami to know that there are those of us that are trying to change this world. We don't support these new rulers in fact they tried to wipe out a group I was protecting. I want to know what is going on just as much as you I bet." She sent a glare towards their captured hollow he reminded her of everything that she didn't like about Aizen and how he ran things.

The shinigami thought it over this might be for the best he just hoped that the higher ups ended up thinking this was a good idea.

**-Yokai Academy-**

It was another morning at the school, only this time the group of friends that met up for the day were in much better spirits. There was an air of warmth and something else among them as they met up to their walk together for class. There were the usual greetings such as Moka using Tsukune as a morning snack, he of course yelled out like a kid but the kiss on his cheek made up for it as it was totally forgotten about.

"I think he's started to get used to that," Ichigo said silently to the boys on either side of him.

"I'll never understand the whole blood thing," Renji muttered at how blood could taste good enough for that. But it was a vampire thing and maybe it took one to get it, he eyed the little sister as she seemed to lick her lips at the thought of human blood as Renji shuttered slightly. Maybe the fact that Rukia had a protective and powerful older brother was better than a family of literal bloodsuckers. He hoped that Tsukune wasn't made a meal if the girl brought him to meet the family.

Thinking of Rukia he looked at her as she was talking with Yukari, he still was thinking about what she had said, he couldn't believe that she had insisted on him taking her out. Now he was trying to think of how to take her on one that would make a good impression since this might be his only shot at it.

"Darling!" Kurumu's voice rang out as everyone looked to see just in time to see her launch herself onto Uryu's arm looking happily at him while said boy was blushing furiously.

"Darling huh?" Ichigo grinned along with Renji.

Uryu composed himself, "You have a problem with it?"

"Oh no, I got nothing against that...darling," Renji snickered along with Ichigo.

Uryu felt totally embarrassed but Kurumu's cheeks puffed out as she glared at the two boys. Then she noticed the longing glances their way and to Ichigo. A plan formed in her head as she slowly grinned. She cuddled up to Uryu as she stuck her head up.

"Oh don't listen to them," She said making sure everyone heard it. "They're just jealous that your secure to actually pay attention to your girlfriend. Poor girls are probably longing for some kind of attention, while their boyfriends are too chicken to even hold their hands."

Uryu had to have a small smile when he noticed the reactions that got. "Can't be helped they aren't mature enough."

"You got that right," Kurumu smirked evilly at them. "I bet they haven't even kissed yet, at least not as official couples."

Ichigo and Renji blushed knowing full well what she was doing but they couldn't really say anything against it. Renji looked to Rukia but he could only see her back, Ichigo did catch a look at Orihime to notice that her whole face was blushing. His own cheeks ended up heating up, he and Orihime had only just sorted out their feelings yesterday. He hadn't even had time to really think about what their relationship would bring. Although he didn't want to admit that those two might have a point he hadn't even done anything yet.

Although he really had no idea where to start he just stayed silent as he walked on. Although he started to move closer to Orihime to walk beside her, he tried to hide his blushing face as Orihime did notice that he was a lot closer. She felt her own face heat up as she looked down but smiled. It was a small gesture but one that she knew wasn't easy for him. So she silently accepted it, she had waited all this time and she could stand to be patient she wasn't in a hurry after all.

"Huh, why is your face all red Rukia-san?" Yukari asked innocently.

"N-no reason!" Rukia said quickly.

Little did they know that a shadowy figure was currently watching the group. "Soon you'll be mine." The male voice spoke up before disappearing behind one of the buildings.

**Next Up Chapter 38: New Problems**

**I decided to give Harribel and Nel a unique relationship as Nel was first I thought it would be funny if she had been sort of a role model for Harribel as we really don't know much on the personal history of that time.**

**Comer = eat**


	38. New Problems

**Bleached Vampire**

**Chapter 38: New Problems**

**Yokai Academy**

I was a normal day for most days usually were at the academy, as normal as things usually went of course. There were the usually normal problems with some of the students then there were the hollows that came in now and then as well. Thankfully they were only low level ones they hadn't seen any Gillians or Adjuchas since that last time. But they weren't totally complaining since things were relatively quiet for the moment.

The group was currently enjoying the day, classes had been let out and they had finished their after school groups so they planned on meeting up with everyone. Currently Tsukune was walking with Moka and he was enjoying it. Before whenever they were alone something would happen or the other girls would show up, which would have a fight break out as well. Now though things were different since they became officially a couple. He still couldn't believe it but it had happened as he looked at the cute pink haired girl next to him.

It was hard to believe that back before high school when he went to a normal human school he never had a girl look at him twice. Then as soon as he got here he had yokai women clinging to him, but in the end he got the one that mattered most in his heart. Well two if he was honest, having a girl friend who had literally two sides to her. It was going to be a unique relationship to say the least, Moka said that she was planning on having her other side show up now and again so she could have her own time with him.

Currently they were holding hands as they went to meet up with the others. Both were nervous at first but they were slowly getting used to being affectionate with each other. Moka perked up as she waved and called out to the two people coming towards them. Tsukune looked away from her to see Orihime and Ichigo walking towards them. Both were walking very close to each other but it seemed that those two had the same issue with public displays of affection as well.

"Orihime, Ichigo!" Moka called out. "How are things?"

"Things are very good Akashiya-san," Orihime said as she smiled back at the girl. The two girls started to talk together as the boys were left to themselves.

"They seem to be good friends now," Tsukune grinned at the sight of them. In a way they were very much alike. Both were just so happy and cheerful girls that it was hard not to smile seeing them together like this.

"Yeah they do seem like that huh," Ichigo admitted. "Oh well it's nice that they get along." Ichigo wasn't sure how many friends Orihime actually had. He knew about Tatsuki of course and there were some girls she had seen them hang out with but other than that he really wasn't sure. Not that he was one to say he had a lot of friends but the group that he considered friends had grown some more since coming here too.

Suddenly a crash right next to them happened as they all looked to see a very large panda destroying a small sapling. The four of them were shocked to say the least by the animal that roared out at them. Ichigo cursed as he went looking for his combat pass, Orihime threw up her hands as a shield came out of her hairpins in front of them stopping the panda from coming close as it batted against the shield.

"That's enough," a new voice said as the panda seemed to stop as a young student walked out from the bushes. "Sorry about that but I wanted to make an impression I wouldn't have let him harm anyone."

"Who the hell are you?" Ichigo demanded not liking this kid one bit from this stunt.

"I am Wong Fong Fong," the student said to them. From his looks and his name he looked to be from China and not Japan, which made sense from the Chinese style shirt he was wearing and the long single braid of hair.

"What do you want?" Tsukune asked the strange boy.

"Well I came to this school to look for someone special but it looks like I found two," Suddenly he got into a silly pose as he smiled at them all. "Please join with me for eternal employment, I promise to treat you both very well!"

"...What..." Ichigo and Tsukune asked in unison not sure how they liked how that sounded. They weren't sure if the boy knew this but the term to 'eternal employment' in Japanese had a meaning of marriage as well. At least they were sure hoping that it was just a cultural mistake.

"Please I want you both to come home with me to China," Wong asked them happily. "I'm sure you both will enjoy it."

"Noooo!" Moka grabbed Tsukune's hand and ran off with him. "You're not going anywhere with that boy!"

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime mirrored her vampire friend taking her own boyfriend from this. She has just finally gotten together with Ichigo and she didn't want to give him away. Although she doubted that Ichigo was that type she was acting on pure instinct at the moment.

"Wait what?" Wong Fong Fong blinked in confusion, "was it something I said?"

**-Club Room-**

"Seriously, the both of you?" Kurumu was grinning largely trying not to laugh but she was so close. She was currently sitting next to Uryu of course like she normally did when the final four came rushing in. They had explained what had happened on their way to the room.

"It's not funny!" Moka cried out a little disturbed by it all. "Tsukune wouldn't go with some pretty boy, right?" She turned to look at him for confirmation.

"Of course!" Tsukune told her honestly.

"You never know," Yukari spoke up as she was reading a manga although this was one she had recently picked up a Yoai book about two male students she was also blushing a little while reading it. "You know that this kind of love is getting more and more popular."

"Ha!" Renji barked out a laugh at it all. "This is too good, I can't wait to tell everyone back in Soul Society that Ichigo of all guys now has a little admirer."

"You do that and I'll kill you ten times over!" Ichigo shouted at him.

"Like to see you try," Renji smirked. "Hey Rukia what do you think?"

"It would explain a few things," Rukia make a face like she was thinking on a few things. Of course she was just messing with Ichigo the look of embarrassment he had on his face was just too perfect.

"The hell is that supposed to mean?" Ichigo demanded from her.

Rukia tried not to smirk, "Well it took you all this time to get with Orihime, I mean have you two even kissed yet? I mean honestly how much more are you going to make her wait, a girl doesn't like to be kept waiting." She cast a slight glance as Renji who at least had the decency to look abashed by the comment. "She's waited all this time for you and you still make her wait?"

"Kuchiki-san!" Orihime was getting embarrassed where this was going.

"We've been busy that's all," Ichigo wasn't sure how they got on this track but it felt like some of them were plotting against him. That's not to say that lately he hadn't been thinking on it he felt his cheeks heat up as his eyes locked on with Orihime's. They both quickly looked away he just had no experience with this kind of thing it was totally outside of his comfort zone.

"Well if they are going to China I can look after Moka and Orihime then," Gin suggested who quickly dodged an object being thrown at him from Ichigo. That had been close call he had felt it just graze his head. He would have to be a bit more careful with his jokes; ever since Ichigo and Orihime got together that boy had been pretty protective.

Gin had seen Ichigo glare away anyone that looked at Orihime the wrong way thankfully Ichigo was the type that most people were too afraid to go up to and challenge him for Orihime. After the whole Student Police had been beaten again and by the looks of things, disbanded, no one wanted to take on a pissed off Ichigo and company. It also helped that Ichigo had that natural scowl on his face.

"Did you say that this boy was named Wong?" Ruby asked as she had been thinking about something she remembered.

"Wong Fong Fong," Kokoa stated who was reading a book borrowed from Yukari. The young vampire's eyes were glued to it as her nose was bleeding slightly with a light blush on her cheeks. "He's a first year everyone is talking about, he's the son of some mafia family apparently."

"Mafia? You can't be serious." Tsukune asked her.

Ruby seemed to piece it together, "Then he must be from the Wong Family from China after all. You see in China there is a powerful yokai mafia group named Wong."

"There's a yokai Mofia?" Renji asked surprised by that.

"A few actually but it's the Wong's that seem to be in control of the majority of China," Ruby explained. Ever since gaining a job at the school she had been given a lot of material to study up on. Since the school had yokai from all over she had to know about the world. There was a lot more than she had learned back in her old home. She also read up on some of the more troubling things such as yokai criminal groups that could be trouble.

"So why is he here then?" Uryu asked pushing up his classes. "If has to be for a reason why he singled out Tsukune and Ichigo," he paused as Kurumu put a hand on her mouth from trying not to laugh at a certain image in her mind. He had an idea what it was and couldn't help a smirk. "Besides the obvious one."

"It's simple really," a new voice brought everyone's attention to the door as they all saw Fong Fong there. He stood there looking confident as he stood in the open doorway. "It's because out of the entire school I believe them to be the two strongest people here."

He walked into the room, "I've been searching for the perfect person to bring back to China and with my luck I think I've found two. Tsukune-san, I've heard about all the battles you've had last year while also defeating the leader of the Student Police."

Everyone that knew the real story sweat dropped, the rumors were that Tsukune had fought all those battles while at first it had been Moka and the other girls. Although in the end he had started to fight and win his battles on his own power they never did tell the truth about any of it. Mainly because they were trying to keep Tsukune's secret, now it looked like someone wanted him because of all the stories.

Wong looked to Ichigo now, "You were a surprise, you came out of nowhere and in the short time you and your friends have been here you've not only fought the Student Police again but completely destroyed that organization. You even declared yourself the new ruler of the school."

"What! I just said that I was going to make sure crap like that didn't happen!" Ichigo didn't like his words being twisted around like that.

"Well at any rate it was impressive so I wanted to offer you both to come back to China and work for the Wong family. I can promise a large paying job, plus our home is really large and with your strengths my family can keep the peace."

"Hell no," Ichigo said bluntly not even liking the idea of joining a criminal organization.

"I'll have to decline as well," Tsukune told the young boy.

"But you'll both be great men if you join!" Wong was getting a little desperate, there were high hopes that he could find someone strong to help the family. "We can provide you both and your families with everything. As the two strongest students at the school I'll offer you both anything."

"Okay how come they're the two strongest?" Renji spoke up getting irritated that he was overlooked. Okay he would admit that Ichigo was stronger than him, at least for the moment, but he was a lieutenant in the Gotei 13. He busted his ass to get where he was and he wasn't going to be overlooked like all the years (which were a lot) where nothing. "I'm just as good as Ichigo."

"What are you saying?" Rukia glared at him. "Do you honestly want to join the mafia?"

"No I just don't like being overlooked."

Wong looked at Renji as he scratched the back of his head. "Oh sorry I was going to make an offer but I couldn't find which yakuza organization you were working for. It's very bad manners to just try and take someone from another organization at least not without meeting your boss and making an offer."

"Again with this yakuza crap," Renji muttered darkly, ever since Yukari had called him that people kept saying things like that behind his back. So what if he had a lot of tattoos? They were a fashion statement that he kept added them over time.

"I don't think Rukia's brother will like you trying to steal away his employee but maybe if you make an offer Byakuya might do it," Ichigo grinned getting back at Renji for earlier.

"Rukia's brother...ah!" Wong looked to Rukia and smiled. "I didn't know there was another child of a yakuza group here. Is he here to be your bodyguard?"

"What!" Rukia glared daggers at Ichigo as the boy was grinning. To think that her brother was thought be a simple gangster? "My brother is head of the Kuchiki family not some gang!"

"Oh so it's a Japanese mafia family then, my apologies," Wong bowed slightly.

"Wait what? I didn't say-"

"Although I never heard of the Kuchiki family but I'm not familiar with all of the Japanese mafia groups. But it's so nice to know that I'm not the only one here," Wong quickly grabbed her hands with tears in his eyes. "There is so much I bet we can talk about, only people like us know how hard it is to be part of a family like ours. There is so much expected and so much trouble to go through."

"W-well that is true but-"

"And your brother is the head? He must be a great man."

"That's true but-"

"Maybe we can work out strong ties between our families, we've been looking for allies in Japan for a couple of years it would please my parents if I could make contact with a good group. And if Renji is part of your family organization then I bet it's a very good and strong one."

"It is but..well..." Rukia really wasn't sure what to say now. The boy looked so happy and the way he was saying it, she couldn't really disagree with anything he was saying but her family wasn't a criminal organization but a noble house.

"Maybe we can talk later and maybe you can introduce me so I can talk about gaining employment for your bodyguard," Wong turned to Ichigo and Tsukune. "But I have to insist that you two join, what will it take?"

"Look we're not interested get the hint," Ichigo although enjoying the show with Rukia and Renji was now getting annoyed again. There was no way in hell he would get dragged into a mafia family for all kinds of reasons.

"Then you leave me no choice!" Wong pulled out dozens of old style Chinese coins from his sleeve as a magical energy glowed they reformed together to create what looked like a sword. "I'll fight you both and if I win then you both will have to join my family."

"What? Don't go saying things like that on your own!" Tsukune didn't agree to any of this.

"That's a summoning technique!" Yukari had heard of this magic before but had never seen it done until now.

"You're right," Wong said as he concentrated on the magical energies. A third eye started to open on his forehead. "My power allows me to summon friendly ayashi to my side."

Yukai and Ruby both knew about summon creatures called ayashi, they were animal type monsters, sometimes even demons that had long ago been harnessed for magic users to be used in combat.

"Unfortunately...I can't predict which summons I'll get," Wong stated a little worried as the paper charm he placed on the end of the sword started to glow. He really wished he was better at summoning but he hoped that a powerful one would show up. He gathered the energy like he had been trained to feeling it run through his body and sending it through the coins and into the paper at the end. He could summon on a hundred different ayashi for help but every time he reached out to them, he couldn't 'see' them well enough in his mind.

It was like trying to pick out a blurred picture among a hundred and they were all moving, he reached out with his third eye into the other realm and grasped the first one that he felt was a good match. He pulled into this area from the other side and he was pleased with the result as a large winged serpent was now filling up the entire room. It was so large that it was lucky that the room could even contain it.

"Now let's fight!" Wong said.

The next moment was pure chaos in the room as the large serpent lashed out at Tsukune and Ichigo. Everyone either made a move to get out of the way as desks, chairs and other things were thrown around the room. Uryu grabbed Kurumu as he threw them to the ground as a chair sailed over their heads. Chad turned on the power for his defensive arm and turned it into the shield mode in order to protect himself.

Rukia and Renji jumped out of the way of the fight from their years of combat experience as both started to try and find their soul candy dispensers. Ichigo and Tsukune who were the targets both of them quickly pushed their girlfriends out of the way as the snake tried to strike at them.

There was a large crash, nearly like an explosion as Ichigo and Tsukune were forced out of the building through the huge hole in the wall of their club room. Both young teens were used to getting hurt by this point plus they were tougher than they appeared as they landed on the ground. Ichigo rolled through instinct trying to find his combat pass but he had kept it in the green jacket front pocket.

Shoving his hand into it he couldn't feel the small device anymore, looking around he saw it on the ground where he had landed. He mentally cursed as he figured out when he had rolled it had to have fallen out. Without that or Kon he wouldn't be able to get into his shinigami form. Tsukune managed to push himself up having taken a bit more of the fall.

Both boys saw Fong Fong now riding the serpent beast as it flew at them.

"Damn it, run!" Ichigo grabbed Tsukune by his sleeve and hauled the boy up. With luck they could keep running just long enough for the others to get here to back them up, with luck someone would see and pick up his combat pass. Failing that he was trying to figure out how to get to Kon in the dorms but that would require to maybe split up and if he did that. The boy might either go after Tsukune and Ichigo didn't like the fact of abandoning anyone, or Wong would go after himself which would lead to a lot of problems.

"Where are we running to?" Tsukune asked.

"Who cares as long as it's away for now," Ichigo was thankful that he was in good shape because it was taking all his speed to keep ahead of that creature chasing them.

**-Academy Woods-**

A black gate opened up in the middle of the woods as dozens of hollows came out trailing behind them was the female Arrancar that was leading them. Septima knew that not only her position as one of the heads of the new rulers of the Hollow Kingdom was in jeopardy but her own life. She couldn't come back to face their lord empty handed or her life would be forfeit.

She wasn't taking any chance she would attack the school in force and drag someone back, she wouldn't try to fight if she could. She would get this over with quickly if possible since she didn't want to drag things out.

"I wish we could get closer to that damn school," she cursed to herself. The portals into this realm weren't like the ones that they could take into the human world. It was more like when hollows got into Soul Society the closer you get to the center of power the more difficult and impossible it was to break in. That's why hollows would only get in on the edges of Soul Society, this place had to have the same protections but they weren't as good. The openings kept moving and shifting but she didn't really care about that kind of stuff. She had a mission and she would complete it given her life was on the line.

"Alright we move on the school, grab as many as you can and no snacking." She told them with full authority. "I want as many to be brought back as possible so if I find out that any of you took some for yourselves I'll deal with you all personally. Now go!" She thrust out her hand as the small army of hollows at her command rushed forward.

She would have preferred to get some stronger hollows but this was all she had at the moment. It didn't matter she was here and she was heading towards the school in full force.

What no one knew was that she was heading for a surprise as another battle was already starting up and they were heading right for it.

**Next up Chapter 39: Collision Course**


	39. Collision Course

**AN: So sorry for the long wait, things kind of happened. But it's back and hope this was worth the wait. Also if you read please review, they kind of dropped so I don't know if I'm doing something wrong or right. If there's something you want to see more of or like please don't forget to ask.**

**Bleached Vampire**

**Chapter 39: Collision Course**

Ichigo was really having a bad day today and Tsukune seemed to have been brought along. Ichigo honestly wasn't sure why that kid thought that if he beat them they would follow him to China of all places. At the moment they only had to run and look for a chance to get away. Looking down he scowled slightly at the torn pocket in his jacket where his soul badge had been kept. If that hadn't been ripped in the damned explosion he could have just pulled it out, gone into his Shinigami form and kicked this kick's ass.

"Does he really think this will change our minds?" Tsukune yelled out as both boys ran.

"Hell if I know but as soon as I get my hands on him," Ichigo let that hang in the air as they could tell that Fong was starting to catch up.

"Why haven't you used your badge yet?" Tsukune asked as both boys took a sharp corner to try and loose him.

"I lost it!" Ichigo yelled at him pointing to the torn pocket. "This broke in the explosion and it must have fallen out when we fell. How come you haven't used your own abilities yet?"

"I'm still learning!" Tsukune replied. "It can take time, I need to focus or I need something to push me enough to for it to just be pulled out of me."

"And this doesn't count as being pushed?" Ichigo yelled at him as he jerked his thumb behind him as the giant serpent was chasing them. Both boys ran on as Ichigo pointed to the forest area hoping they might be able to use the trees as cover. Tsukune nodded as Wong Fong Fong still chased them hoping to beat them and bring them back home.

With the others they were already after everyone as soon as the smoke cleared, Rukia and Renji quickly popped in their mod souls into their gigais as they went on ahead with flash steps. The ability would help keep them from sight in this form and allow them to catch up with everyone quickly. Everyone else quickly went through the new hole in the wall as they could see the boys being chased around the corner of a building. Orihime spread out her wings and was ready to go when she noticed something near the ground at her feet.

Her eyes widened when she saw that it was Ichigo's combat pass, without that he wouldn't be able to use his Shinigami powers. She quickly picked it up and flew off as fast as she could; all the help Kurumu had given her had allowed her to learn how to use her wings for bursts of speed. She found that through her training if she put her spirit energy into her wings she could give herself more speed although it drained her if she used it too much. At the moment she didn't care as she raced towards Ichigo, she reached out and could feel his presence.

She knew what he felt like, like it was another part of her. It was a very strong presence, almost like an indomitable force that would refuse to stand aside. A strength that she sometimes wished she had a bit of at times. She flew as fast as she could with the others trying to keep up in their own way.

For Ichigo and Tsukune they had managed to reach the forest and with the added cover they could take a bit of a break now. Wong was having some trouble seeing them through the branches while riding on his giant serpent but without any leaves on the trees it wasn't too hard to pick them out eventually. The serpent would use its large tail to sweep away the top of the trees scattering them all over the place.

"Please fight me," Wong asked them as he was desperate to find good fighters that could be used to help his family. That was why he was here after all to find those powerful enough that would help secure his family in China.

'_If I had my combat pass I would,'_ Ichigo thought to himself. But it was then that the giant flying serpent spotted them. Ichigo cursed as he and Tsukune jumped out of the way as it ripped the tree out of the ground.

Both boys were sprawled out on the open ground as they both looked up to see Wong and his summon creature coming at them. It was then at that moment that Renji and Rukia had managed to catch up. Both of the shinigami dropped kicked the serpent in different places with such force it was kicked into the trees. A huge crash happened as Wong was able to jump off by pure luck at the last moment. He looked up surprised to see Rukia and Renji now in black clothing and carrying swords.

He wasn't sure what kind of yokai they were but he thought that the uniforms must be part of some kind of yakuza clothing that Rukia's family wore. It was a little old fashioned but this was Japan maybe it was a culture thing he mentally shrugged. At any rate he couldn't let them get in the way, he planned to apologize later for it as he ordered his creature to attack.

It went after Renji first who just looked slightly annoyed as it came at him, with a backhand he swatted the monster aside as she crashed into the ground with a huge impact. Wong couldn't believe that Renji was that strong, he might have to ask Rukia if her family was willing to give his family Renji's strength or at least loan him out to help them out. It looked like there were many powerful people in this school.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime's voice called out as she flew over him throwing him his combat pass. He grinned as she caught it and pressed it to his body.

Instantly he felt the sensation of leaving his body as he quickly caught his real body. Orihime landed next to him looking slightly drained. He was glad that she found his pass and gave it to him, she had really helped this time around. He also couldn't help but notice how her slightly flushed cheeks made her look kind of cute. He quickly pushed that thought aside, now was not the time.

"Thanks." He smiled at her.

She only smiled back warmly at him.

"Can I ask you a favor? I need you to take my body somewhere safe I don't need it around here." He asked.

"Oh of course I know just the place," she told him. He nodded as he handed her his body making sure she would be able to lift it. He took off to the fight as Orihime shifted her grip slightly taking off quickly to avoid any kind of trouble. It wasn't until a minute went by before she suddenly realised she was holding Ichigo's body. Her face blushed as she realised she could feel his muscular frame under the clothing. She hurried to get his body to her safe place, she wasn't sure how much longer she could do this before her mind went to more inappropriate thoughts.

Ichigo meanwhile finally got his shinigami form out he was ready for a major fight now.

Wong wasn't sure what he had seen but whatever it was it sure was unlike anything he had ever heard or read about. He would ask about it later he hoped, but thankfully his ayashi had recovered from Renji's attack and was making another pass at the man with a fully force of furry behind it.

Suddenly at that moment half a dozen cards flew out at Wong as one of them sliced through the paper seal what was on the end of his coin sword. With the seal gone his summon started to fade as he looked to see that the others had caught up and Yukari was smirking at him.

"The rules of ayashi summoning is that is the seal is destroyed then the link that keeps the ayashi here would be gone and so would it." Yukari told everyone explaining the magic.

"That might be but I still have more," Wong pulled out another piece of paper as he placed it on his sword gathering his yokai energy through the coins and into the paper. He called out to his ayashi and there was a moment when he thought he might have called a good one. Then suddenly he saw a simple small bird, it looked more like a young yellow chicken or something.

"What?" Wong blinked seeing the creature.

"The hell is that thing supposed to be?" Renji asked as everyone looked on.

"Are you kidding me?" Ichigo looked at the small thing it looked like the weakest thing he could think of.

Wong fell to his knees in defeat he had messed up again the serpent had been just luck. This always happened to him, he tried so hard to master the magic of his family but he could never be able to get a handle of it. He usually ended up failing and it was heart breaking to him, he just wanted to make his family proud, to protect his family as the next head.

"Why?" Fong Fong asked no one in particular. "Why can't I get this? All I ever wanted was to make powerful friends so that I could bring them back home with me. To help me and my family, I just wanted to protect my family and help out so why do I always mess up?"

Everyone looked on at the site and honestly they really didn't feel like fighting him at the moment, he looked like a puppy that just got kicked to the curb. Even Ichigo who was really looking forward to a fight didn't feel like it now. He never liked the idea of kicking someone when they were down.

"Well...this is anticlimactic," Gin muttered to himself. "I was kind of expecting a bigger battle, oh well no harm done in the end I guess."

"No harm done?" Tsukune groaned as his heart has just finally settled down.

Suddenly to those sensitive to spiritual pressure, they felt a very large group heading towards them. Everyone that sensed the energy suddenly was on guard as the group was moving fast towards them and by this point it was easy enough to tell what they were feeling.

"What's wrong?" Kurumu asked seeing Ishida looking very serious at the moment.

"Hollows," He told her.

Suddenly the yokai students could feel it, the dark presence of hollows as the familiar sensation of a chilling pressure suddenly was felt.

"There's a powerful one in there too," Rukia stated narrowing her eyes with her hand on her sword. This wasn't the usual kind of hollow, she hadn't felt something this powerful since the Arrancar started showing up, in fact she felt certain that it had to be that level of hollow. It wouldn't surprise her, Soul Society had no idea how many hollows that Aizen had turned into Arrancar and it was a theory that many still were around.

Suddenly outburst what looked like a small army of hollows and in the center of it all was a woman in white clothing with what might be a tiara that looked like it was part of a hollow mask that was a tell tale sign of an Arrancar.

"Well this is surprising," She spoke up grinning. "I wanted to capture some yokai but I take it that you shinigami are the ones that have been getting in our way? I should have known that I would run into you people. Although looking at you I wonder why they had such trouble with such shabby looking people."

"And you are?" Ichigo asked seeing a new fight in the making. He still had a lot of aggression to work out but maybe he could learn something out of this. After all they didn't have much to go on like who was even leading this group.

"I am Septima Vizroy," she told them flipping her hair back with her hand while somehow seemed to look down on them like they were beneath her. "I am a former Privaron and now general in Lord Demonio's forces."

"Crap a Privaron," Rukia muttered knowing that they were former Espada that lost their positions. The last Espada she faced she had defeated but if her brother hadn't shown up with a healer she would have died from her injuries. That meant that maybe other Privaron's had gathered up under this new leader, and they had a name now.

"You know I have to admit, she's not bad looking," Gin grinned lecherously at her. "Hey how about we just talk this out, just you and me?" He knew that this was a hollow, even though she didn't look like one he was used to seeing by this point. But still he just couldn't help himself, although he knew this was a fight he liked to do this as a way to throw people off.

She looked at him as though she was looking at a piece of filth. "Like I would even consider something like that, I see nothing but a lowly dog eager for a bone."

"Funny you said 'dog' although that's close but not quite right," Gin morphed into his werewolf form. He rushed at her with blinding speed, for a regular hollow he might have been fast but for an Arrancar she caught him by his throat.

"Maybe I'll take you back personally if you-KYAA!" She screamed as one of Gin's hands reached out to grope one of her breasts. She threw him away as she covered her chest with her arms, her face all red. "You perverted animal!"

"Guilty," Gin coughed rubbing his throat he was glad that worked, he would hate to have died without groping more women, although she had a nasty grip of her own with her hand on his throat.

"Get them!" She cried at her hollow minions as the battle started.

Ichigo grinned as he went straight to the Arrancar he was looking for a good fight now. Although a part of him was wondering if he was powerful enough without the use of his mask. The last time he fought one of them he had to use his mask to beat them and full on Espada was even harder. She was able to block his sword with her own as the huge clash was heard over the sound of the battle as they fought on.

It had been a long time since Ichigo felt himself pushed like this as he swung his massive blade at the Arrancar woman.

The others went off to attack other hollows with their skills and abilities. Tsukune ran over to Moka as both were glad that the other was okay.

"Are you hurt?" She asked him looking over his slightly ragged school jacket.

"I'm fine," He told her glad to see her again. They both flinched as a huge crash came near them from a hollow being sent into the ground by Renji who cut it from a distance with his shikai. "I can't believe things got worst this fast."

He suddenly felt Moka's hand on his as she placed it to her rosario seal. She smiled at him as he nodded and pulled it free, yokai energy was finally unleashed as Moka's true form was revealed. The white haired, red eyed powerful yet sexual woman stood before him again. He really had trouble on who he liked more, the kind hearted and sweat Outer Moka or Inner Moka who was raw power and sexiness manifested.

She locked eyes with him and for a moment he felt himself pulled into them as something in his blood started to stir. He thought that she had sensed it somehow as she smirked slightly.

"Must you only call me out for battle?" She demanded of him.

"Uh...well...we just need you at the moment," Tsukune was taken aback as he remembered when she once told them to only call her out when needed.

"That is true but there is something I want," she crossed her arms ignoring the battle around her. It was unimportant in her mind at least for the time being. "Tomorrow I want to have the day with you."

"Huh?" was she asking him out on a date.

"Do I have to speak more clearly for it to get through your skull?" She tried to look mad but she was blushing slightly which took away from it.

Tsukune had to admit, she looked really cute when she blushed. "Oh, of course!"

Moka's face returned back to it's usual expression as she relaxed. "Good, now if you'll get out of my way I feel the need to kick something, hard." She quickly moved into the battle going for the hollows. Part of her wanted to attack the strange woman that Ichigo was fighting but even she could feel the power coming off those two. Her pride burned inside of her to admit that it was a battle she was not yet ready for but she would get there. She would climb to heights that one day she could kick that frown off Ichigo's face with her foot.

Kicking the masked face of a hollow as it burst into blackness as it died from the kick felt satisfying as she imagined Ichigo's face on it. Well that and that infuriating Yoruichi woman as well, she too was on her list.

Wong Fong Fong could only look on struck in awe and confusion at what was going on. With the arrival of these creatures he had been forgotten about. So he had just watched and listened not sure what was going on. He saw everyone fighting and they all were so powerful, he felt like he was totally out of his class as a sad smile got on his face. Seeing this only showed how weak he felt he was, they all had amazing powers and here he was and he could barely summon a good creature only on luck instead of skill.

He felt so pathetic at this moment that he just wished that he could be better. "I wish I had that kind of power, the power to help my family. Why can't I be stronger like that? I try so hard and yet why can't I get the power I need?"

"_**So you want power?"**_ A strange voice seemed to enter his mind as he noticed the little chick going to the paper seal. _**"That's a wish I can help with."**_

It took the seal and suddenly a huge blast of flames erupted among them all. Suddenly everything stopped as they all looked to see a huge bird of flames appear out of nowhere. It was easily the size of a small house. Rukia paused as she felt a shiver run through her, the last time she had seem something like that she had nearly been executed by it. Her mind flashed back to seeing that flaming bird coming at her to kill her before Ichigo had suddenly shown up. She had never been so certain she would have died in that moment and scared as she hadn't wanted to die.

"Rukia, focus!" Renji yelled at her seeing her freeze up suddenly. He had a feeling he knew what was going through her head.

Rukia shook her head thankful that Renji had yelled at her. She felt a small sense of shame that she had let this get to her she had moved past that, she was stronger now and this wasn't the same bird on that day.

"What the hell is that thing?" Kurumu yelled out seeing the huge flaming bird of death above them all.

"I think that's s phoenix!" Yukari had heard of this legendary monster.

"_**Now it's my time to show you all true power!"**_ the bird roared out as an intense wave of heat washed over them all. It was like a blast of dessert air suddenly hit them all, the heat of those close enough to it felt their skin heat up like being out in the sun in summer.

Chad heard a groan and looked to see Mizore fall to her knees sweating and panting. He remembered that she wasn't very good with heat and fire this was possibly the worst thing for her. He saw some of the remaining hollows going after her seeing her weaken as he smashed his fists into a few of them and covered her with his shield. Mizore could only watch as Chad destroyed the hollows that came at her, she tried to stand but all this heat was weakening her.

She wanted to fight as well but could barely stand, suddenly she felt a pair of strong arms picking her up as she felt a strong chest as Chad picked her up bridal style. He looked down on her in concern as she didn't look very good in this heat.

"How are you holding up?" he asked her.

"Felt better," She felt bad and not just because of the heat's effect on her body. Although she once again found herself in his arms and she was starting to like it. It felt so strong and secure here that a part of her wanted to just stay.

Chad moved back to get her to the trees and see if she could cool down as the large flame bird was now sending fire out among them. The fact they were in a forest wasn't good at all since the dry trees were perfect for her. He quickly saw that Rukia was using the ice powers of her sword to try and put the flames out. With luck Rukia would cool down the area enough for Mizore.

"_**Burn, everything will burn under my power!"**_ The phoenix cried out.

"Can't you stop it?" Uryu asked Wong. "You summoned it so it should listen to you right?"

"I can't," Wong told him a little bit scared that this had happened. He had heard about it but never before had any of his summons done this to him. "It took the seal, without it I lost all control."

Uryu frown as he took aim to try and shoot the large bird down when he noticed that it was going for Ruby and Gin. He yelled out to them to get out of the way as they both looked up to see it coming at them. Ruby knew she wasn't fast enough to get out of the way but then she felt something large press into her as she found Gin taking her trying to get her out of the way covering her with his body. They landed on the ground as she looked past his shoulder to see that they weren't far enough away.

She closed her eyes but suddenly there was a large impact but nothing happened. She opened her eyes to see that Tsukune was holding onto its peak. She could feel the power coming off him and she knew that he had found his way to finally release his inner power. Tsukune roared out as with inhuman strength he managed to flip the bird onto its back crushing some of the forest and a few hollow that hadn't gotten out of the way.

Ruby sighed in relief as she noticed that Gin was still on her. "Um...thanks for trying to save me, but you can get up."

"Aww do I have to?" Gin grinned as he pushed up with his hands. "You smell and feel really nice."

Ruby could see the lustful gaze in his eyes and she had to admit, she felt something move in her. Her mind went to how she was basically thrown to the ground as this hulking beast of a man was on top of her. She had fantasies that started out this way, although Ruby was a major perverted person she knew enough not to go into her strange fantasies at the moment.

"Not now we still have work to do." She told him.

He nodded as he helped her up, "Does that mean there's a later?" He breathed into her ear before running off to find more hollows to fight.

Ruby felt her body heat up as she wondered that maybe she should look for someone that she might find happiness with. She knew that Tsukune picked Moka and Ruby had always felt like she was the furthest from his heart compared to the other girls. Maybe she should start looking for a boy that would accept her for herself. Gin was a major pervert she knew but then again to her, maybe that was a plus?

The phoenix couldn't believe such a small thing had the power to do that. It managed to flip itself onto its claws as it glared at the boy with burning hatred in its eyes.

"_**You dare! I will turn you to ashes boy!"**_

"No one will touch Tsukune!" Moka yelled out running at the creature. "Least of all you!"

She leapt high into the air into a spinning heel kick to the phoenix's face, the huge impact of her kick was heard throughout the battle as to the bird felt as if a mountain had slammed into its head. It fell with a huge crash to the ground unable to move from the impact and pain from the kick.

Moka landed and looked down at the creature. "Know your place bird."

"_**Y...yes, sorry I was so cocky..."**_ it whined.

While this was going on, Ichigo had been batting the Arrancar alone the entire time. At this moment Ichigo pulled back from the woman as he needed a break from the battle. She was stronger than he had originally thought and she had some skills too. It looked like he would have to take this up a level to deal with her. Septima had similar thoughts as she pulled her sword in front of her and gave her command. Ichigo knew what was coming and soon got his own blade ready as he shouted out 'bankai' in time. Both combatants had changed in virtually the same time but Ichigo paused seeing her sword turned into a sceptre?

"How the hell are you supposed to fight with that thing?" He asked out loud.

"Like this," She told him as suddenly Ichigo felt a huge weight being pushed onto him. He fell to his knees as he felt an invisible crushing weight being put onto him. She laughed thinking that there would be no way for him to stand. Nel had been a fluke, there was no way another could stand her power. But she stopped laughing as slowly Ichigo started to get up.

"W-what?" She paled as he looked up at her with hard eyes. "That's impossible you shouldn't be able to stand!"

"My bankai already puts stress on my body you think I wouldn't already be used to this kind of crap?" He muttered as he started to get a feel for it. His whole body felt heavy and it was hard to breath but he pushed past the pain and discomfort. He knew that despite what he said he wasn't sure how long he could last in this gravity field of hers. He put all his power into one move hoping it would be enough.

Once again Septima was surprised when the shinigami moved towards her with surprising speed. She only just barely got her scepter up to block the black blade as she noticed her weapon slightly crack from the impact. Her arms hurt as they took the blow, it felt like the bones were all shaken extremely fast for a brief moment. She felt her knees wanting to give out as she grunted out with effort to keep him off her.

"W-what now shinigami?" She grunted feeling the weight of his blade trying to come down at her. She knew that her powers were now working against her as the gravity of his body was also pushing down at her with his own strength.

"Simple...getsuga tensho!" He cried out as her eyes widened as the black energy came out of his blade. Ichigo put everything he could into the blast.

Septima cried out as the energy slashed through her scepter and into her body, she might have survived it, if Ichigo's blade didn't come down right behind it as it bit into her shoulder and going straight through her body.

"NO! I...I can't die here! I was going to be all powerful! I was...going..." Her body started to fade away as all hollows started to do when they die.

Ichigo slumped to the ground as the gravity went back to normal breathing hard. If the others were as powerful or even more powerful then she was, he knew that he would have to regain his hollow powers. Although after what that guy had done when free he wasn't in any mood for his crap. Next chance he got he would go back into his inner world and force him to give him the power he needed to protect everyone.

It didn't take long after that to clean up the rest of the hollows. By the end the small area of the forest looked like a war zone. Everyone looked around to make sure no one was seriously hurt and would need healing later. It was a dull quiet although not for long.

"That was amazing!" Wong Fong Fong shouted out in joy. "What were those things and what kind of yokai are you? What happened to that woman and why did she disappear like the monsters?"

"Oh great what are we going to do with this idiot?" Renji muttered.

"Don't care at the moment," Ichigo sighed. "I'm going to find Orihime and see where she stashed my body and then I'm going to do my homework for the weekend. After all this I just want a nice quiet weekend. We can deal with him later."

"Ichigo we can't just do that!" Rukia shouted at him.

Ichigo only waved his hand at her as he already disappeared in a flash step. Leaving a fuming Rukia trying to figure out how in the world she was going to explain this. Let alone how her report was going to sound.

**Next up Chapter 40: First Dates?**

**-Omake-**

Ichigo and Orihime made their way to the school's first aid room where she had taken his body. It had been the best thing she could have thought of to place his form without anyone thinking much of it. Although she was wondering why she never saw a school nurse on duty, in fact the other girls hadn't really noticed one either. Both teens walked in through the door both a little messy after the battle.

"Man what a day," Ichigo groaned even with the Arrancar dealt with he still had this Fong Fong character most likely still trying to recruit him and Tsukune.

"Well I'm sure tomorrow will be better," Orihime told him trying to cheer him up. "After all it's a day off."

"Yeah hopefully we can relax a bit," he nodded as she let him to one of the beds where she placed his real body.

Ichigo looked at his body and froze, "What the!"

His body looked normal except for one thing, there were black marks all over his face. Someone had put whiskers on his face, made it look like one of his eyes was a black eye, scars and other childish things. Ichigo's hands looked like they wanted to strangle someone.

"T-this wasn't like it when I left," Orihime bit her lower lip worried that he might get angry at her for letting this happen.

"I don't blame you for this," Ichigo told her quickly seeing she was getting a bit upset and he hoped that she wasn't thinking he blamed her for it. "I just wish I knew who the hell did this to my body, it's going to take me hours to clean this crap off my face!"

Elsewhere in the teacher's room Urahara was finishing up his students homework. He was looking forward to working on the seal problem. It was proving to be difficult but he liked a challenge and he felt that was he getting close. That's when Yoruichi walked in whistling and looking very pleased with herself.

He grinned knowing that look on her face.

"Something I should know?"

She only grinned back, "Maybe, here's the marker I borrowed." She placed a black marker on his desk.


	40. First Dates

**Bleached Vampire**

**Chapter 40: First Dates?**

It had been a day since the whole crazy affair with Wong and that Arrancar, Rukia had tried coming up with some kind of story although Ichigo didn't really care. From what he got she actually played it up as a kind of turf war with her 'family', Ichigo wasn't sure but felt Renji's hand in this. The guy had seen a few of those old really bad cop movies. Honestly Ichigo just didn't care although the boy still seemed eager to take them all over to China to help his family out.

Ichigo sighed as he was on the rooftop of the dorms just laying there as the others were with him trying to figure out what was going on. It appeared that Arrancar would show up and he wasn't sure he could beat them as he was now. He had tried to get in contact with his hollow but Ichigo could have swore that it was ducking him, maybe sulking after being put back inside again.

At any rate he would have to try harder to get his hollow to cooperate soon if things got harder. So far things have been quiet but they still would want to keep up patrols just in case.

"It would seem that our adversaries are getting more serious," Uryu commented. "The attacks seem to be getting more and more powerful so if that woman had been one of the leaders of this group it's only logical more will come eventually."

"Yeah but when?" Kurumu asked her boyfriend. "I mean will Urahara be able to fix the barrier in time or will they show up in full force?" She wasn't sure what kind of army could come through but from the stories the others said the land the hollows came from was filled with hollows. If a large enough group was sent in then maybe they might get overwhelmed.

"I think there is a limit of some sort," Uryu stated looking deep in thought. "If they could amass a huge force they would have done so by now. There might be a limit to either the number or how much spiritual power can be sent through for some reason."

"That would make some kind of sense," Rukia thought it out she made a note to ask Urahara about it and maybe sent a message to the Twelfth Division if they could come up with a theory as well.

"Hey where is Moka and Ruby?" Yukari asked looking around. "Didn't someone tell them we would be up here?"

Everyone looked to see that those two were missing Ruby could have just had something to do as the school did keep her very busy but it was odd that Moka wasn't in sight.

"I did tell her but she said she would be running a bit late," Orihime spoke up remembering earlier in the day. It seemed like Moka had something important to do but Orihime had no idea what it was.

A few minutes went by before the door to the roof opened, everyone looked to see who it was but everyone was surprised. It was Moka that walked out but not Outer Moka it was Inner Moka walking out towards them with a superior smirk on her face at the confused looks. Mainly people were confused because she still had on her seal, it hung from her neck right in plain sight.

"Moka-san...how..." Tsukune blinked not sure how the white haired woman had pulled it off.

"Onee-sama!" Kokoa cried out hugging her older sister.

"That's enough, I promise to play later with you but I have something I need to talk to Tsukune about first," Moka told her sister who backed away. Although everyone knew that 'play' would be them fighting it out in the training room later today most likely, Moka turned her attention to Tsukune. He gulped a bit under her intense look, where Outer Moka would look at him with this adorable look that could make his heart melt this look was something that made his blood starting to race.

"I made a deal with the other me and tomorrow is a day off school. So you're taking me out for the day," Moka made it sound more like a demand than a request, which it was of course. She had waited and been patient but enough was enough. She was going to spend some time with Tsukune and he wasn't backing out of it.

"A-are you sure I mean with what happened yesterday," Tsukune wasn't sure if there would be another attack or when and he just wanted to play it safe.

"There is always a gap between attacks like this," She told him sternly crossing her arms, "So that is not an excuse, we are going out tomorrow and that's that." She looked to a select few others. "I suggest that those of you in relationships also do this given I bet the other girls are tired of waiting for you so called men to take the lead."

"Hey we've been busy," Ichigo said angrily back at her.

"Then I suggest you take this time to do it," Moka told him. "How long do you expect to keep Orihime waiting? The girl has been far more patient than I would have been."

Ichigo cast a guilty look to Orihime, she had been very understanding and patient and he figured that maybe he could at least try. Plus they were dating and they hadn't really done much in that time, not that he had any idea of what to do on one, the thought of spending some time with her when it didn't involve hollows or other craziness would be a welcome change.

Renji at least had a guilty look on his face giving a sideways look to Rukia, he had been meaning to try and think of something to do as he really wanted to impress her. Uryu could already feel Kurumu grinning at him as well.

"Oh I know how about the Mononoke Arcade?" Kurumu spoke up as the idea hit her. "Maybe we could even have a group date?" She wasn't sure how Rukia might be but she had a good idea that Orihime would be nervous. This way they could start in a group and if possible they could split up. She already was planning to maybe get Uryu alone later on.

Moka nodded, "That sounds like a good idea."

"Well I guess us single people would only get in the way," Gin shrugged good naturedly. "We can at least keep an eye on things here."

Tsukune was thankful that Gin suggested that as he was worried that while they were having fun. Although he did feel a bit bad that the others would be missing out on something but there was one more thing that he had to know as he looked at Moka.

"By the way Moka-san, how are you, well here?" He asked.

She smiled at him as she hiked her shirk up slightly, making Tsukune and a few others blush slightly before they saw a whip wrapped around her upper thigh. It was the Belmont whip that Tsukune had used earlier in his training. The special powers o the whip had released Inner Moka before as soon as she had touched it.

"It borrowed this from Ruby so I expect to see you tomorrow Tsukune," Moka gave him a warm look making the boy feel very warm all of a sudden.

Kurumu felt a tug on her sleeve and looked to see Mirzore was the one pulling on it. "Can I talk to you about something?" She whispered as the succubus wondered what the girl wanted.

**-Mononoke Arcade-**

Ichigo looked around the place it was like a giant market place filled with shops and many people. It was hard to believe that this place was connected to the school he hadn't even learned that this place even existed until recently. Taking in all the sights and sounds it was almost like being back in the real world again. Well except for a few yokai that either had trouble keeping up a human appearance or just didn't care.

The smells of food from various places filled the air, the voices of many students filled the crowded place.

"Wow, I didn't know that there was a place like this," Renji commented.

Ichigo wasn't alone as he was with Renji, Tsukune and Uryu all of them in their regular outfits and not in school uniforms. Personally he wasn't sure if he was grateful or not that they were here with him. One the one hand he would be alone with Orihime but on the same issue he would be alone with Orihime. He had never been alone with her since they had started a relationship and he wasn't sure how to really act. He had no experience being a boyfriend and he just wanted to make this work, Orihime had been by his side through some pretty nasty things, hell she had been kidnapped because she got pulled into this strange life of his.

Yet despite all that she not only stayed with him but she actually cared about him.

Ichigo looked to Uryu to comment on if this might be a good idea before he caught sight of a familiar person coming at them quickly. He grinned before stepping back from Uryu. "Incoming guys."

"What are you talking about?" Uryu looked at him annoyed.

"Darling!" Kurumu's happy voice suddenly called out as Uryu turned just in time to get a huge glomp by his girlfriend.

"K-Kurumu!" Uryu blushed as she hugged him in front of everyone. He was getting used to how physical and affectionate she could be, at least in private. In public that was another thing as the Quincy blushed from feeling her body pressed against his. Not to mention the looks he was getting from various others.

Kurumu only giggled as she pulled away, "Sorry I couldn't help it." She stuck her tongue out playfully as she turned around to give him a good look at her outfit. She was wearing a white blouse with a short skirt on and long socks. "Do I meet your approval?"

"V-Very much," He pushed his glasses up trying not to blush even more. Part of his mind could help but think how a few alteration to the dress would help bring out her beauty more, before he stopped himself. If he commented on that she would be eager to model for him again. Although she was helping him getting used to taking measurements of the female form with using herself, he found himself getting more and more tempted by her all the time.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime's natural happy voice called out as the boys looked to see the other girls.

Orihime was in a black frilly skirt, matching jacket over a white button shirt. Ichigo couldn't help but notice her nice legs and how her hair long hair moved as she came towards them. How had he not noticed how good she looked before now?

Renji of course had eyes for Rukia who was in a white and blue sundress it looked very nice on her petite form. Renji had to admit she looked more lady-like to him. He was glad he dressed up and got some decent non-school clothing to wear.

Tsukune was enraptured by the sight of Moka the white haired young woman looked amazing. She was wearing a black dress with a white shoulder scarf on her. The black dress really helped to make her pale but flawless skin show off more. He swallowed as she walked with purpose towards him with a small smile on her face that was mirrored in her red eyes. Those red eyes that seem to pull him in every time she looked at him.

"Wow...Moka-san you look amazing," He told her.

She smiled as she flung her hair back with one hand, "Thank you. So let's get going shall we?"

"I've never been here before," Orihime said excited looking around with wide eyes. "It's like walking down a mall in a fantasy land."

Tsukune looked around to see lots of monsters and very creepy items for sale, the girl had a very odd way of looking at the world but she was a very nice girl that was easy to get along. For the next hour they all started looking through the area set aside for the school, they saw other students and many other yokai as well.

The group started by looking through the stores, the girls were very interested in a few items to buy that were cute or some new clothing. Although the 'cute' items usually looked to the boys that only showed up around Halloween. But still the group date turned out well they found a karaoke cafe of all places so of course they had to try it out. The food was decent although it was hard to get Ichigo and Uryu to sing both didn't want to.

Renji was actually fairly easy to try, and was shut down by Moka nearly instantly because her ears couldn't stand the sound. The girls were better, although Rukia did pick something that sounded like it was a few decades out of date. Orihime and Kurumu did a duet that wasn't too bad, Moka of course blew everyone out of the water with her sultry voice and perfect pitch. The only had the room for an hour before they went looking around some more, they ate at a cafe together talking and laughing acting more like a group of friends out instead of a group date.

Although eventually the couples started to go their own separate ways, Moka was the first saying she wanted to spend the rest of the day alone with Tsukune. This gave the others ideas as slowly they followed suit. First Kurumu dragged off Uryu to somewhere and Rukia seeing a perfect chance for Orihime to be alone with Ichigo, she took Renji along. That left two people alone as Ichigo was trying to figure out what do with Orihime. So he picked out a store that she liked and asked if she wanted to get a few items. Her face lit up as she eagerly took him up on the offer.

**-School Grounds-**

Mizore was hanging out with the others that didn't have dates planned for the moment. She saw Yukari and Kokoa were getting along talking about Moka from the few bits she cared to listen in on. Gin had been flirting with Ruby and the older girl didn't seem to totally mind. She made like she wasn't interested but Mizore caught slight blushes now and then. That made Mizore a bit happy, Ruby had been alone for a very long time and it would be nice for her to experience more out of life, although if Gin did try anything Ruby was well equipped to deal with the perverted were-wolf.

But she had her eye on someone else and that was the dark skinned giant next to her. Lately she had been thinking a lot of the gentle giant, he wasn't like other boys. He was quiet at times but he also had a huge heart that matched his size. He had been helping her for some time now and he had saved her a couple of times. Ever since Tsukune had seemed to pick Moka, Mizore needed to find someone else and this man wasn't like anyone she had met.

She actually liked his calm and peaceful presence she liked listening to him as he played music. She had learned how he had been an outcaste because of his mixed heritage. She could relate to how lonely life could be at times. So she had planned for something special today to not only thank him for being a good friend to her, something she appreciated more than anything, and to see if she could get him to notice her.

She waiting until around lunch before she asked him to join her Chad was a bit surprised but honestly he didn't mind. Nothing had happened today and it he could think of a lot worse things to spend with just her. In fact he enjoyed the time they spent together as she led the way to a spot on campus that was opened up. She went to get a few things and was back with a blanket she put on the grass. He joined her surprised to see her with two bento boxes as well.

He noticed something else her fingers had small Band-Aids on it. When she gave him one of the boxes he gently took her hand instead studying it.

"What happened to your hands?" He looked at the fingers and hoped it wasn't painful. She had very slim and soft hands, pale like snow but smooth and very nice to hold. She skin was slightly cold but he didn't mind he knew that her body temperature was slightly lower than another person's because of what she was.

"I...I asked for a little help in making these," she blushed as she felt his warm hands on hers. She had asked Kurumu for help as the succubus was a better cook. She wanted to make something very good for Chad to help maybe show her feelings in the work she had put into it.

"You're okay though right?"

She nodded happy that he was concerned for her, he had such dark eyes that she could gaze at, plus his features were so exotic to her. "I hope you enjoy the meal."

He took the box and opened it, the food inside looked very good actually. He took a piece and ate it and it was amazing. His mouth felt like an explosion of flavor he had no idea she could cook this well. "It's really good."

Mizore was glad to hear it, she had worked so hard on it. They ate together as they got to talking they liked talking together and sharing stories of their life. Chad told her things about Mexico before he moved to Japan and how hard it was growing up in another country. She talked of the snowy mountains of her home and her time at the school. They even talked after they had finished the meal and had forgotten all about rejoining the others to check for more hollows. They were both surprised when several hours had gone by but by that point they didn't care as they had been enjoying each other's company too much.

**-Mononoke Arcade-**

The dates had gone on fairly well but by this point everyone had split off from the group. Tsukune was with Moka as they walked together and he found it hard to keep his eye off the beauty next to him. She walked in such an elegant way, like she was royalty and he could believe it. She strolled like she was a queen of everything that she could see but he knew that under all that there was a softer side of her. He had seen it now and again even if she liked to pretend that she didn't have one.

"You've been looking at me for awhile now," Moka told him still looking ahead.

"Ah! Sorry I just...couldn't help it," Tsukune hoped she didn't take offense, he had been on the receiving end of her kicks and they hurt, a lot.

"Well that depends, what exactly do you see when you look at me?" She turned to face him slightly as they walked on.

"Uh...well I see...I mean..." he tried to get out.

She lost her smile looking at him as she sighed, "You need to be more of a man at times like this. A woman likes a strong man Tsukune."

Tsukune knew that he needed to be more confident of himself and he wanted to be a man worthy of Moka, of both of them. He needed to take charge, he wasn't the weakling like he had been in the first year having to rely on the girls all the time to save him. Now he wanted to be the one to save them and protect them and all his other friends. He took a breath and decided to say what he truly felt even if she might not like it.

"I see a beautiful, regal and powerful woman when I look at you," He said suddenly as she looked at him surprised as he locked eyes with her. "You're amazing at everything and you never let anyone or anything trample on your pride. You never back down and always stand up to anyone without any fear. I admire you for all your strengths."

She gave him a proud smile. "There, now that is much better."

He smiled back, "I also like how you also will protect your friends."

"Well they're weaklings and need help," She looked away.

"No it's more than that, I know that Moka-san deep down cares for those around her and...and I really care for Moka-san."

She felt like someone had touched her on the inside then, no one had spoken so kindly of her as far back as she could remember. How was it that this boy had managed to get past all the walls she had up around her heart? That this human boy had somehow managed to seduce a vampire like her of all people? Well she knew the answer to that, he was just so honest and there was just something about him. He pulled people towards him and he made their lives more full just like with both hers and her other self as well.

Again she felt a warm pull in her heart as her body was starting to ache for his touch again. She still remembered when his Ghoul powers had turned on her and he had been so forceful and manly and overpowering. Just thinking about it made her shiver slightly at the memory of his touch of his lips. She managed to pull herself out of her memories pulling him into an alley.

Tsukune wasn't sure why he pulled them into such a secluded spot before he felt her push him up against a wall, for a moment he thought that maybe she didn't like what he had said and he was going to be 'shown his place' by her. She locked eyes with him and in those red eyes he saw a deep need a hunger that that some part of him remembered.

He felt his blood calling out to hers, he felt the yokai power inside of him flowing slightly as memories of when the student police had attacked. Of him pinning her up against a wall and how he had been enjoying her. Moka was about to speak when she noticed the slight rise in yokai energy from him, slowly his eyes started to take on the look of a vampire's. His eyes slowly turned red as she felt his power slowly flowing out of him as she could feel it on her hands.

"What do you want now Tsukune?" She told him her heart starting to race feeling his power flow slightly into her body. It stirred something inside of her as her blood started to warm up, the power she had given him seemed to call to her body.

"What I want?" He asked.

She leaned in closer to only tease him she wanted to bring out this side of him more, loved the kind boy but her body craved his other side. Her vampire instincts were starting to awaken as her chosen mate was before her. "What do you want?" she whispered into his ear. "Do you want...me?"

Suddenly Tsukune couldn't take it anymore he was getting driven wild and his instincts needed to be let out. He could swear that he could almost hear the blood pumping not only in his own veins but in hers as well. His mouth latched onto her exposed neck as she gasped at the suddenness of it all, she had only meant to tease him not totally release the 'beast' inside of him.

She brought her hands up to pull him off but he grabbed her wrists and suddenly turned making her the one against the wall now. She felt him kissing and licking her neck as she fought to get her mind to settle down. Then suddenly he bit her neck, not like a vampire with fangs but almost like an imitation of it. She moaned out as she felt a floodgate of emotions break open.

"Moka-san," Tsukune said in a husky voice. He pulled back seeing her burning cheeks and matching eyes. He took her lips in his as they deeply kissed violently, almost battling each other with their mouths and tongues. They attacked each other's lips like they were starving. He took his hands away from her wrists as they took hold of her waist. He knew that this was very forward of him but he couldn't help himself, he was like a man possessed at the moment.

He was getting drunk of Moka in some way but he didn't care, he wanted her, a primal part of him wanted to make her his woman in all ways. She was his and he was hers and he wanted to show her his feelings.

Moka realised her wrists were free but instead of pushing him back she dug her fingers into his hair. Tsukune was lucky that he was her chosen mate, or else any other man trying this would have been killed for such actions. Although the feel of his lips on her skin seemed to make her skin burn for his touch and it was spreading. One of her legs was rubbing against his as he took hold of her thigh making her moan. This was getting dangerous, she could feel the fire burning her, trying to consume her and if she let it she might do something very inappropriate in this alley. Moka felt her fangs aching in her mouth as an idea hit her.

She pulled his head to the side and sunk her teeth into his neck he hissed out but she found him biting her own neck in return. Moka nearly cried out as vampires bit each other like this in the each of the moment to swap blood. She felt his blood going into her mouth like liquid fire as she wanted to gorge herself on it, to drown in it.

She pulled away with a gasp as Tsukune slumped against her feeling drained from the suddenly blood loss. He felt her body panting against his as groaned almost as a great release had flooded out of him.

"Tsukune," Moka panted off.

"Yes?"

"Get off me," She said coldly trying to regain dominance.

He immediately jumped off her feeling flushed and embarrassed that he had let that side of himself take over. "M-moka-san I'm sorry I don't know what came over me."

"I think I know," she smoothed out her dress trying to compose herself. "My blood is inside of you, it is vampire blood even if you are a ghoul so certain traits were transferred to you." She walked up to him and Tsukune thought she might hit him at this point. Instead she caressed his cheek almost lovingly.

"I have to admit you are shaping up to be a real man almost worthy of a vampire," She nearly purred at him with a sultry look. Then she pulled back as the cold mask was back on. "But you still have a ways to go, so I'll over look this indecent incident but you will make it up for me."

"O-of course," he replied.

"Good," Moka made her way to the open street. "I have a few things I wish to buy and you'll carry my purchases."

"Okay sure," Tsukune also made a note to get a cold shower as soon as he got back. Looking at the holy lock on his wrist he was glad to see nothing out of the ordinary but still, there was a part of him that he had to be careful of around both Mokas.

Moka made sure she was a few feet in front of him if only so that he couldn't see her face still red with excitement. She could still feel her heart hammering in her chest and if she wanted to take things even further with him she wanted to pick the place and time. Although if things had gone on longer then they had she wouldn't have cared. Still, it was a very pleasurable day so far and she would have to make sure she got out more often.

In another part of the arcade we find Ichigo and Orihime were also alone as the two were walking back to the dorms, it had been a long day and although enjoyable it was starting to get a bit late. He looked at the girl next to him as she held a bag of items she had purchased; a couple were for Tatsuki when they got back she had told him. But he couldn't help but smile at the sight of how happy she looked. When she smiled it was a bit infectious as it lit up anyplace she was in with a warm and kind feeling.

Being with her was actually very relaxing he felt his hand brush up against hers and for a moment he was wondering what to do but maybe it was time to start acting on his instincts. That's how he fought, he charged in without any hesitation. Maybe that was why he felt so awkward he wasn't doing what he normally did. So he did just that and without any hesitation he took her hand in his.

Orihime's eyes widened as she felt his strong hand gripping hers, her heart sped up as she cast a look at him but he was looking again. She blushed as she felt how gentle he was holding her hand and how warm his hand felt. She smiled as she leaned against his arm slightly and was glad he didn't shy away. They continued on walking until they came to a side street with little people in it.

"Thank you for today Kurosaki-kun," Orihime told him honestly. "It's been really fun."

He smiled down at her, "I'm glad."

He thought about something else that he had been thinking about and given that they were alone now was a good time. "You know, you don't have to call me by my last name anymore. I think we're close enough now that, well that you can use my first name."

"R-really?" She smiled as she did want to call him by his first name. "Sorry I'm just in the habit of calling you by your last name, but it works both ways you know."

"Huh?"

She blushed even more now, "You...you can call me by my first name as well..."

"Oh...yeah that's right," He scratched the back of his head with his free hand feeling his face heat up slightly. The only girls had called by first name was either this sisters or Tatsuki. Well there were exceptions like Yoruichi but he always used honorifics with that. With Orihime he wanted to have something different. He stopped to face her as she looked up surprised by him.

"Alright, you got yourself a deal...Orihime."

She felt herself blush all over her face as for the first time he called her by her first name. She felt so happy and giddy at that moment she was afraid she might float off.

"Thank you...Ichigo." She said nervously.

Ichigo gave a small smile at that, the sound of his name from her lips sounded very good to him. He couldn't help but stare into those large grey and yet beautiful eyes of hers as their gazes locked together.

Meanwhile while the two were having this moment, they weren't as alone as they originally thought. Looking from the corner was Kurumu who was biting her thumb.

"Come on just kiss her already," Kurumu whispered to herself. She wanted to make sure that Orihime got a good day out of this, since the girl was a little shy she needed a little push now and then. So enter Kurumu the self titled love guru to step in and help things out. "Come on and be a man already Ichigo."

"Should we really be doing this?" Uryu had no idea what Kurumu had in mind when she dragged him off. Part of him was worried she was taking him someone more private, now he wasn't sure if that might have been more preferable than talking Kurosaki out with Orihime.

"Come on I promise to make it worth to you later," She cast him a sultry look making the boy blush and feel slightly uncomfortable. She knew that she was teasing him but she couldn't help it, he looked so cute like that. Looking back the two leaned in closer but so far no real action had taken place.

She puffed out her cheeks getting irritated that they were taking too long. So she decided to take matters into her own hands as she quickly started to run towards them.

Ichigo was still trying to make up his mind on what to do next, at part of him could only look at her lips and remembered how soft they were. He swallowed as his mouth suddenly felt dry Ichigo seemed to feel himself being pulled towards her. Suddenly he thought he heard something coming up from behind him, he attempted to turn his head but suddenly found a hand on the back of his head forcing him towards Orihime.

Next thing either of them knew, he was kissing her. Orihime gave out a surprise and yet cute little squeak of surprise as she felt him kissing her. Although it was something she wanted her heart just wasn't ready for it at least that was her first reaction before she felt her knees weaken as she felt like she was falling into his kiss.

Ichigo stayed like that for a few seconds before slowly pulling back, he could still feel the taste of her lips on his. He felt his heart racing as he looked at the beautiful girl before him as she still had her eyes closed. He heard a giggle behind him and quickly turned to face Kurumu.

"You!"

"Me," she replied sweetly. "Well you were taking your time, it's not good to keep a girl waiting you know."

She caught his glare and was starting to think that maybe this wasn't such a bright idea. Thankfully Uryu came in and linked his arm with hers dragging her off. "Sorry I'll take her away now."

"Make sure it's far away," Ichigo told him before a sigh got his attention back to Orihime who still had her eyes closed.

"I was just kissed by Ichigo," She sighed happily lost in her own little realm of happiness.

"Uh...Inoue? Orihime? Oi, wake up," He gently shook her.

"But this is such a nice day dream," She smiled happily. Leaving Ichigo to sweat drop wondering how he was going to break her out of this. He hoped this didn't happen every time he kissed her, which brought him to thinking that he wanted to kiss her again. He swallowed hard still tasting her on his lips, he licked them trying to fight off his hormones as he tried to get Orihime back to planet Earth.

It was nearing the afternoon by the time Renji walked Rukia back to her dorm room. He had to admit that today had been pretty good, he got t spend a lot of time with Rukia alone, they hadn't been alone outside of a mission for years. It felt good to have just been them as he was able to relax eventually and enjoy the time. He was actually a bit disappointed when they got to her door.

"Well...I guess this is it," Rukia commented as there was a bit of an awkward silence between them.

"Yeah guess so," Renji wasn't sure what to say or do now. Was he supposed to do something or not? It wasn't like he dated much, if at all. Honestly he had been so focused on work he really didn't have the time for it. "Well I hope you had a good time."

Rukia actually smiled up at him, "Actually I did thanks."

Renji was glad to hear that and he just remembered something as he dug into his pocket. "Oh yeah, I got something for you when we were out." He pulled out a small bunny toy on a string. "I know you like this kind of stuff and I thought you might like it for your phone."

Rukia's eyes lit up as she grabbed it, it looked just like a Chappy figure, it was just so small and cute.

Renji grinned, "I take it you like it?"

"Of course I like it," she told him. "You know you always seem to know just what I want at times."

"Of course I do, we've known each other since we were kids. I like to think I know you better than anyone else."

Rukia felt a warmth spread through her, Renji did know her. He knew her back when they used to run around barefoot with no one else but them, when she got into the academy, when she was adopted. She had known him longer than anyone and if there was anyone that she could depend on it was him.

"So...I hope this means that, well..." Renji coughed into his hand trying to ask for a second date. "That we can go out again...sometime that is."

Rukia had been thinking about that all day and honestly at this moment she felt she had her answer. She grinned up at him and grabbed his shirt pulling him down to her level. She kissed him on the lips as his eyes widened but soon pulled her towards him. She pulled away as she felt a bit flushed from that, it was strange kissing him but at the same time she enjoyed it.

She also couldn't help smirking at the surprised and slightly stupid look on his face. "Take that as a yes Renji."

He watched her go through her door and closed it behind her leaving him in a daze as he started walking back to his own room. So, she liked the date and would see him again, so he was officially dating her now right?

He stopped as he got a huge grin on his face as he jumped up with a fist raised in the air.

"Yes!" He cried out in joy.

**Next up chapter 41: Evil on the Move**


	41. Evil on the Move

**Bleached Vampire**

**Chapter 41: Evil on the Move**

The two gathered Arrancar were not looking forward to what they had to report to their master. Demonio was not in a pleasant mood as already two of his four generals were already missing. Time and time again they had been failing him. They sent in forces into the yokai grounds that had been found and yet still not one single yokai had been captured and sent back. He needed that energy, it was the only thing that could fill his never ending hunger. Hollow energy could only sate him for a limited time and human souls were just the same.

"Tell me where my other two generals are," He coldly demanded of the two kneeling before him in the throne room.

"My master Adalberto still hasn't reported back yet," Demitri bowed to their lord.

"Septima also failed to return from the yokai hunting grounds," Demetrio bowed down. "We might be safe in assuming that she failed in her mission and won't be coming back."

"This is unacceptable," Demonio said in a cold voice as the tension filled the air. "You four were supposed to be the most elite Arrancar that were around or was I mistaken? Because from what I've seen so far you four haven't exactly been doing that well, so what do you think we should do about this?"

"M-my lord I have been busy with other matters as you know," Demetrio had been busy with his special project that was getting ready.

"And you are taking your time about that project of yours already. Given how things have been going I will require him very soon."

"Y-yes my lord," he didn't object knowing how short a temper he was at the moment. If he had to guess their new king was feeling hungry, which was a danger them all if he decided that normal hollows weren't enough to sate his hunger he might just turn on them.

"As for you Demitri, you haven't done much to earn your place here either." Demonio glared at the general as he remained silent. Sigh a great sigh the lord of all hollows felt that he had enough of this foolishness. To the right of the throne sat his sword, a huge claymore that he hadn't had to use since he took the throne but maybe it was time to go out and show this land who the true king was.

Standing up he gripped the handle as the two looked up slightly worried that they were about to lose their heads. "I will go out to where Adalberto was headed and retrieve him that is if he has a good excuse about why he has yet to return."

Placing the huge blade on his shoulder as though it was nothing he walked down the stairs and past the two generals. He stopped after a few feet before speaking to them again. "Demetrio I want that project done faster, as for you Demitri I want you to gather more hollows. If I have to I'll rip open a doorway to the yokai world with all my power and lead an invasion myself if this keeps up."

"Yes my lord," both men said at once.

Demonio nodded his head as he walked to the doorway to retrieve his lost general and get the plan back on track.

**-Later-**

Demetrio Luxanar made his way to his special room it was set aside for his special experiment that his lord wanted ready soon. He walked through the empty halls this place hadn't been as filled as it had once been. After the shinigami invaded and then the small civil war between the hollows battling for the passion of the new king, a lot of the higher level hollows had been killed before their current leader had come out of the depths and slew any that opposed him.

He opened the secure door as he entered a dark room with lots of equipment all over the place. Machines worked constantly to keep the subject alive and heal the horrible wounds. He walked to the table to the large form laying there nearly motionless with tubes inserted in several places. Body parts that had been reattached held ugly scars on the body.

His eyes opened up as he looked at the Arrancar in front of him. "How much longer do I have to be like this you one-eyed bastard?"

"Now Yami is that any way to talk to the man that saved your life?" He smiled down at him checking the readouts. When he had found Yami half-dead on the sandy grounds, all cut up and beaten it hadn't been easy to heal the damage. The main problem had been forcing him to go back into his smaller form but even 'smaller' he was still huge.

He was one the last Espada that were still alive and the only one that could be said to be on their side.

"You'll be ready soon," Demetrio told him seeing the data. "You just need to be in for a little bit. You want to make sure that everything was put back together you know."

"Just hurry up," He growled out. "I'm hungry and I hear these yokai are good eating."

"Don't worry it shouldn't take too long now." He assured the Espada.

**-Hueco Mundo Desert-**

Adalberto Armiada had felt better as he was bound and beaten up somewhat. They had been trying to force some answers out of him but he tried to keep his tongue in check. But when Grimmjowl had gotten a hold of him, that sadist had nearly killed him Adalberto spat out some blood that was in his mouth, feeling a missing tooth.

He had been questioned by these renegades for who knew how long and he was questioned by several of them. Suddenly a foot slammed into his face from one of the more annoying ones that had been questioning him.

"So you going to talk anymore or what?" Apache demanded of the beat up Arrancar. "Come on, you've split some of it already what's the point in putting it off anymore?"

"She's really into this," Loly commented as everyone was gathered around. The shinigami had gone back to make a report while they had been here all this time trying to get this hollow to talk. Everyone had gathered together since Nel was still in the middle of treating a few of their injuries. Her healing abilities weren't exactly great as a few of them still sported injuries that carried from their last great battle at Aisen's fall. But it would take time to fully recover from it all.

"Apache has always been the most violent one," Mila Rose nodded her head.

"What? Say that again you gorilla!"

"What did you call me you shrimp?" She yelled back.

"Don't those two ever shut up?" Grimmjow grumbled sitting on a rock nearby, those two were giving him a headache and he was thinking of making them shut up. Although a quick glance to Harribel made him think otherwise. Even in his prime he wasn't stupid enough to go up against her, not in a straight up fight at least.

"From what I remember no," Loly commented dryly remembering how those fraccion always ended up fighting back when they all have lived together in Los Noches. She hadn't been around them all that much but the few times she had meet them, an argument usually followed.

Nel looked on with a small smile, yes she could see that they were fighting but it wasn't anything malicious in fact it was more like bickering between friends. Looking at it reminded her of how Ichigo and Renji acted. She lost her smile wondering what happened to her shinigami friends, something she had never thought that she would ever say. Although it had taken her time to regain her adult body, her memories were still intact.

"What is it sempai?" Harribel asked seeing the previous Third Espada look slightly lost. Nel had always been a bit more unique among hollows, she seemed to dislike how their lives were and didn't enjoy fighting or harming others. She would if she had to but she never took any pleasure in it.

"Just remembering some friends of mine Tie-chan," she told the woman.

Tier glanced at the woman next to her, she did seem a little different from how she remembered her. There was a bit of a spark within the green haired woman now, something that hadn't been there before. "Anyone I know?"

"Well I don't know..." Nel fiddled with her fingers. "One of them is Ichigo."

"Ichigo? Not Ichigo Kurosaki?"

Nel nodded her head as she explained how she had been found by Ichigo and his friends and how joining him on his quest to save Orihime had allowed her to regain her memories and power. Although she wasn't sure what had happened after she had passed out only that they were gone and that the war with Aizen was also over with.

Tier Harribel blinked in surprise as she looked back to the scene of her fraccion fighting still, only now all three were in on it. "From what I heard, he defeated Aizen...I owe him a dept."

"Huh?" It was Nel's turn to blink.

"Aizen betrayed me...I served him loyally but when I was struggling in a fight," He placed a hand where she could still feel the phantom pain of his blade going into her body. "If Ichigo hadn't killed him then I would have."

Nel grinned as she was about to ask more when suddenly she felt a huge power heading towards them. Harribel stiffened as she felt it too as they saw Grimmjow also standing up suddenly. It wasn't long until everyone else could feel the power coming right at them. Everyone stopped but it was Adalberto that starting laughing from his spot on the ground.

"You're all going to die now you fools, my master has come for me!" He yelled at them.

Suddenly a new figure appeared before them with a huge swore, long dark hair and a hole in his chest. It was when they saw his strange eyes that they noticed something odd about him with those red eyes with cat like slits in them.

"Demonio I take it," Grimmjow growled out taking a step forward.

"That is Lord Demonio," He told him in a cold voice and a colder glare. "I will carve that into your mind and flesh before I kill you if that helps you remember."

Grimmjow only grinned at he went for his sword, he was looking forward to a fight. But suddenly Harribel was in front of him with a hand out to warn him off.

"Piss off blondie!" He told her.

"You are no match for him in your current state," She told him in a cool voice and neutral voice as with her other hand she reached for the blade that hung behind her back. "You are still carrying injuries from your last major fight so you are not at full power."

She also knew that Nel was the same with that damage to the hollow mask on her head for all to see. So she would take it upon herself to deal with this man. Plus a part of her wondered where she stood with him, with most other Espada dead as far as she knew she was the strongest one still alive. So logically she knew that she would have to biggest chance to win.

"I am Tier Harribel, former Third Espada." She told him pointing her sword at him.

"Lord Demonio, king of all hollows," he grinned as he went into a one handed guard position.

There was a moment when no one moved the two of them were judging the other trying to gauge anything they could from the other. Both of them wouldn't show anything to their opponent until the fight started. Then just like that, as if an invisible starting pistol had gone off, both of them moved quickly towards the other. To some of those watching they just disappeared and then suddenly reappeared meeting halfway as their blades met.

There was a huge impact as the ground itself was moved from the impact, plus even though Harribel's sword was hollowed out the thin metal was able to stay together under the weight of the huge thick blade as the metal clanged together. Nel and Grimmjow had no issues following alone at the high speed fight but as for the others, they could only make out blurs at times as the two high class hollows moved with blinding speed.

Their blade met time and time again making the entire area was flooding with the sounds of ringing steel. So far the two of them were only keeping the fight to just their weapons, Harribel knew that if things escalated too quickly she couldn't predict what would happened. If it was just her she would be fine with whatever happened, but the others were too close. She had been trying to lure him away but he wasn't falling for it. He was purposely keeping close so that she wouldn't use anything like a large cero because it could harm the others this close.

She wasn't certain but it felt like he was testing her as they battled on. Their battle raged on the ground, into the air and yet there was still no clear winner. She hadn't met someone that could match her like this since that young shinigami boy. Given how that fight ended she wasn't going to have a repeat of it. She might have to finish this off quicker than she liked and to do that she would have to release her blade. She just needed a bit of an opening in order to do it.

Finally after what seemed like forever she landed on the ground and he landed a good distance away. Perfect for her if she wanted to release her sword, he was too far away to dash in and stop her, by now she had a good idea of his speed and reach with his sword.

"I see that your strength wasn't exaggerated," Demonio stated rolling his shoulders. "Tell me Harribel, why not join my new order? You would make an excellent general and a better replacement as I seem to be missing one now."

Harribel stared at him coldly narrowing her eyes slightly. "I will never serve anyone else again and I will show you my resolve in this. I will crush you with the power of my resolve." She raised her arm up with her sword. "Destroy, Tibruon."

Water appeared and swirled around her as it disappeared as she stood before him in her released form, which showed a lot more skin but her sword was a massive one that looked like a shark's fin. Demonio just grinned at her.

"Finally, I must say I wasn't sure if I could get me teeth around that mask that covered your lower face and neck but now that I got you into your released form I can finally use my special ability." He suddenly disappeared as Harribel was surprised. He seemed a bit faster now almost as if he had been holding back. But it still wasn't fast enough to let her not follow his movements, she saw him thrusting his sword at her as she parried with her own blade sending his blade off to the side.

But he didn't stop he rushed in still so she threw out a left punch. He ducked it almost as if he was reading her movements, no, she realized that he wasn't resisting her attacks. In fact he was moving with them letting the power of her attacks move around him like water. Now that she realized what he was doing she planned to change her tactics to combat this but she never got the chance.

He moved behind her and in a fluid movement he used his free hand to pulled her hair yanking her head back taking her by surprise. He opened his mouth as fangs grew and sank into her neck. She cried out in surprise feeling the sting of his teeth. She was about to attack when suddenly she felt light headed, her whole body was starting to feel weak.

"What...what are you doing to me?" She asked before he pulled his mouth away dropping her body.

"Harribel-sama!" Her fraccion yelled out wanting to run to their leader. They couldn't believe that this Arrancar had just defeated her.

He sighed feeling the new power flowing through his body, "Now that hit the spot it's been so long since I've had such a great meal. It's almost enough for me to fill me," he looked at the other hollows there. "Well I did say almost."

"Fine let's just see then," Grimmjow rushed forward as Nel yelled at him to stop, he didn't listen as the man pulled his own sword and attacked. It was easily blocked by Demonio as he grabbed the blade in his hand without even cutting the flesh. Grimmjow's eyes widened in shock as the man looked at him with a bored look on his face.

"Is that all? Well I guess it's to be expected, you were only the sixth if I remember, she was higher in level and now her power flows through me." With that he kicked Grimmjow back into the others.

Grimmjow had never felt a hit like that in a long time as his arm was shaking as he tried to move it. His body had been damaged so much in just one hit wasn't something he expected. He gasped as he felt a pair of hands gripping him and pulling him up. He looked to see two of Harribel's fraccion helping him up.

"I can get up by myself damn it." He yelled at them.

"Shut up," Apache yelled back. "You can barely move and this guy just took out Harribel-sama."

"That's right," Mila Rose told him. "You're still suffering from wounds from your battles so you're still not up at full power and look at what he did to you. So just shut up while we figure out a way out of this. Hey Sung-Sun how is she?"

Sung-Sun had quickly gotten Harribel out of harms way when Grimmjow had made his attack run. The former Espada looked slightly pale and also very weak. She had never seen her like this before, Harribel had always been one of the most powerful people she had known and now she looked the total opposite of it.

"Oh she was still there, I had forgotten about her to be honest," Demonio cast a look to where Harribel had been she had slipped his mind now that he didn't need her anymore. "Let's end this shall we?"

He raised his hand as power flowed into it and formed at his finger tips. A ball of familiar energy started to form as it grew into a large cero. Nel could tell that if this hit, most of them wouldn't survive the power behind it. She might if she realised her form and Grimmjow but the others she couldn't be certain about. The powerful cero fired at them as she jumped in the way of the blast, she swallowed it all but the power behind it was nearly too much. She could feel the energy threatening to expand inside of her.

She quickly threw it out of her mouth back at him with her own power thrown in as well. She could only get a glimpse of him but he didn't looked worried.

"We need to get out of here and fast!" She yelled at them. She had no idea what they were against but this Arrancar if she guessed right, not only was already powerful but now he had Harribel's power in him too. If he got his hands on anymore of them they wouldn't stand a chance. They needed to regroup and plan for the next battle. They also weren't at their best to begin with.

The new cero came at him but he only slashed at it with his sword letting the energy hit him on either side of the ground. Both pieces exploded as he couldn't see anything for a moment, when the sand cleared he paused at what he was seeing or what he wasn't seeing. Everyone that had been in front of him were now gone. He reached out his senses but he couldn't find any presence of their location, they couldn't have gotten that far away from him in that one moment had they? He didn't know what abilities they had, so could one of them had pulled this off?

"What the hell is this?" Grimmjow asked looking around the large dome that was barely over their heads.

"My muda can create an optical illusion with a barrier made of reiastu, it should hide us from his senses until he leaves," Sung-Sun told him. When she had heard what Nel had said this was the first idea that came to mind. She knew that his vision would be obscured from the explosion for only a moment. It had been just enough time for her to pull this off. "That is if no one moves from here and we keep our power levels down he shouldn't be able to find us."

"So what now?"Menoly asked of them. "I mean he's much more powerful now and we can't hope to fight him like this."

Nel looked down at Harribel, she seemed stable but it was like all of her spiritual energy was nearly drained from her. It would take time for her to recover from it but in the meantime they had other problems. They had gotten some information out of Adalberto, it would take them some time to find it but they now knew how to access it.

"We'll go to this yokai world," Nel told them. "We need to warn them plus so far they have somehow managed to fend off attacks. We might find allies there and as long as we are in this world we'll be hunted down."

"You sure about that?" Grimmjow asked her. "I mean I would rather stick around and fight."

"Yeah and get our asses kicked," Apache muttered to herself looking worried at Harribel.

"We have to try something," Nel told them all. "I don't like leaving this is our home but we need help and to warn them of what's coming."

On the outside of the barrier Demonio had looked around but so far hadn't seen or even sensed where they had gone. Well it was no matter, it would only be a matter of time before they showed up again. He had another thing to take care of as he slowly made his way to there his general lay on the ground. He was a sorry sight, actually kind of pathetic really as he looked down with visible disgust at him.

"My lord please I'm sorry that-"

"Silence fool," He glared down at him. "There are a few things I can't stand, one of them is failure, another is weakness and another is traitors. Now tell me since you've showed me the first two, did you also do the final one? What did you tell them?"

"I-I swear I gave them nothing my lord!"

Demonio was silent a moment as he stared at him. "For some reason I have a hard time believing that. At any rate this kind of failure I will not stand for." He raised up his large sword over his head as Adalberto's eyes widened in terror.

"No my lord please! Give me another chance!"

The sword came down into the Arrancar ending his existence as his master left to return to his throne. He had bloodied those that had defied him but he wasn't finished yet.

**Next up Chapter 42: Talks and Confrontations**

**Again thanks to everyone that takes a minute out of their time to review the chapters I put so much work into. I've been debating back and forth if I want to give Ichigo his mask or further, at first I just wanted his mask but it depends on how the story goes I might change this so we'll wait and see to those who have been asking this.**


	42. Talks and Confrontations

**Bleached Vampire**

**Chapter 42: Talks and Confrontations**

**-Yokai Academy, Underground Training Grounds-**

It was yet another training day for everyone, with the threat of more powerful hollows showing up everyone was gearing up for a tougher fight. Currently in one area Inner Moka was fighting against Tsukune. The boy was learning to bring out his yokai energy without it harming and overwhelming himself in a battle setting. Moka wanted to make sure that he was ready and so far he was showing some skills. He had no real fighting skills so she had to build up on that, so she compensated with getting him as much experience as possible.

For the moment she decided he needed a break, they had been going at it for an hour now and a break should be called. Although her body was more used to this kind of treatment, his wasn't and she could see he was slowing down.

"Take a break, honestly you should train more often if you expect to do better than this in a real fight." Moka told her sternly. She might be harsh at times but that was just her way of making him push himself.

"Yeah okay," Tsukune panted out he couldn't remember feeling this tired but it also felt good. Although he knew that she had been holding back but still, the old him would never have been able to get this far with training with her. The first kick would have done him in but he kept hanging in there, he was actually kind of proud of himself that he had gotten this far and so far controlling the powers within him was getting easier.

"You know at first I was kind of scared of this power," Tsukune looked at the seal chain around his wrist. "I thought that if I messed up I could lose myself and become a ghoul and hurt others."

Moka didn't say anything she had felt the same worry. It had been her blood after all that had saved his life but had nearly taken away his humanity as well.

"But I don't think of it like that anymore," Tsukune went on with a small smile on his face. "It's Moka-san's blood that saved me and this power is something that I can use to finally stand with Moka-san."

"Stand with me?" She asked him confused.

He slowly stood up to look at her, "Yes, whenever there was trouble I couldn't do anything. I always had to rely on you and the others, all of you go into fights and I couldn't do anything to help. I hated feeling so useless all the time and only calling on you Moka-san to fight. So from now on I want to use this power I got from you to help you."

"I want to stand with you and use this power I got from you to stand by your side from now on."

She felt her face heat up at his words as she quickly looked away crossing her arms trying to act like nothing happened. She couldn't help but get a reaction out of that, the look in his eyes and the determination he put into his words reached her in a way she hadn't expected.

"You'll need to get stronger if you want to carry that out," she told him.

He only smiled at her making her flush even more so she turned to face the others and see what they were doing.

She could see Rukia was working with Ruby and Yukari as all three were trying various things with magic. Moka didn't really understand what they were trying to do magic was a bit out of her field of experience after all. She saw Renji was sparing with Gin, she was surprised that the werewolf was doing fairly well against Renji. Her sister was still trying to catch up to Yoruichi, the others seemed to be working together in pairs and switching it up. Then she cast a look over to Ichigo who was alone with his massive sword across his lap.

Apparently he was trying to reconnect with his lost hollow powers, when that day when his inner hollow had shown up he had explained why he had such a thing inside of him. To think that he had such a thing that was living in him. In a way it was kind of like her own nature with her other half only Ichigo's 'other half' looked to be a total psychopath. At least her other side was much easier to get along with she thought to herself.

Ichigo breathed as he tried once more to get into his inner world and have a one on one talk with this hollow and finally get some grounds rules established with him.

**-Ichigo's Inner Mind-**

Ichigo looked around the landscape of his inner mind, the large skyscrapers at the odd angle were everywhere like usual. Although the place did seem slightly brighter and warmer, looking up there wasn't a cloud in the sky and there was the scent of flowers in the air. That was an odd one he had to admit as he noticed old man Zangetsu standing there on one of the buildings. He quickly made his way over there.

"Hey old man, the place looks a bit different," Ichigo commented.

The spirit nodded his head, "Yes but that is all your doing. There hasn't been any rain in a long time and it's actually been very nice lately." He gave Ichigo a small smile something Ichigo could never remember him ever doing before.

"It seems that the Princess agrees with you," he told him.

"Princess?" Ichigo thought about it before flushing red. He was talking about Orihime given what part of her name meant. "What the hell kind of name is that for her?" He demanded.

"A fitting one I would think," he replied calmly. "Ever since you've admitted your feelings towards her there haven't been a cloud in the sky, it's been warm and calm inside of you. Both myself and Tensa Zangetsu agree that she's good for you."

"Is that why I kind of smell flowers from somewhere?" Ichigo looked around trying to find where he was smelling them from. Not that he minded as it was a pleasant smell after all and it reminded him of, well of her. Damn he really must have her on his mind if something about her was showing up in some manner in this place. But he didn't want to think about his relationship with her just yet, there was something more important.

"A-anyways, I need to talk to him, so get _him_ out here." Ichigo told him.

Zangetsu paused for a moment before slowly some white pieces seemed to come out of his coat as they slowly started to form Ichigo's hollow. It was a bit of déjà vu for Ichigo since the last time he had seen this, it had been Zangetsu testing him. That had been before Ichigo knew that the white figure had actually been his inner hollow that he had picked up from Urahara's way of regaining his powers.

The Hollow looked at Ichigo with a smirk on his face, "Well so the King has come back, what's the matter got bored playing around with that girl or something?"

The next moment the Hollow found himself on his back as Ichigo's fist connected with his face. Ichigo in a cold anger stood over him looking down at him with a steely look in his eyes.

"You don't get to talk about her not after what you did to her," Ichigo said coldly. "You hurt her and I should kick your ass all over this place for it. So you don't ever get to talk about her ever again."

The hollow chuckled as he looked up at Ichigo feeling a little blood in his mouth, "Well look at you, I would have thought she would have made you weaker but you've shown more backbone now then I can remember. All that crap you go through just for a girl, never could wrap my head around that and honestly I don't care."

Ichigo reached down and grabbed hold of his shirt and hulled him up face to face.

"What I do with her is none of your business, I like being with her and you're wrong. She makes me a better person and I want to protect her so that no one harms her again and that includes you." Ichigo told him starting to get a bit angrier with him.

"So now that you know where you stand I'm here for my hollow powers. I want them back and you're going to give them to me."

"Oh?" The hollow smirked at him. "So why should I? You nearly destroyed me with your fight with Aizen and now you want them again? Tell me why I should let you have _my _powers again?"

Ichigo shook him slightly, "I'm not asking. You keep calling me the 'King' so what does that make you? Those powers are a part of me just like you are, no matter how much I hate to admit it. So I'm not here to ask, you're going to give me those powers so I can use them to help everyone, to protect them and beat anyone that comes their way."

The hollow was quiet for a moment before speaking in an oddly calm manner, "So you're finally asking like a true King then. That's what you should be like, taking what you want, fighting because it's what inside of you. Defeat anyone that gets in your way and crush them." He slowly grinned at Ichigo. "Is that what you really want, to be able to crush your enemies?"

Ichigo didn't say anything at first before saying yes to it. He needed all the power he could get to protect those important to him and for everyone else. He especially didn't want anything to happen to Orihime, although they had only been a couple for a short time he was surprised by how much she meant to him. Being with her gave him a sense of peace and happiness he couldn't remember having before.

He would protect that no matter what the price would be at he stared at his hollow with a look of pure unbending steel. A look of pure determination that told the hollow everything he needed to know.

"Well now with that kind of look in your eyes that's the kind of look I wanted to see," He grinned at Ichigo. "Just remember that if you ever waver I might make a play for the crown if I think you can't handle things and I don't intend to lose it again. Remember what I said what would happen to you if I got in control."

"Not going to happen," Ichigo said.

"We'll see, just remember you might be a bit rusty," the hollow quickly grabbed Ichigo's face as he felt a jolt of power blasting right into his face.

**-Training Room-**

Everyone in the training room felt the sudden rush of power as everyone paused. They all looked to where it was coming from as Ichigo pitched forward as he yelled out. Orihime called out to him as she flew to his side as quickly as possible as she saw him bent forward with his hands over his face. The others were quickly getting there as well but Yoruichi flash stepped in front of everyone putting an arm out to stop them.

"Just wait," was the only thing she told them. She could feel the power in Ichigo but wanted to make sure it was Ichigo in control. She had heard of a few stories about how sometimes it was hard for him to control that power.

"Are you okay?" Orihime asked Ichigo as she could hear him breathing.

He didn't say anything for a moment just breathing until it seemed that whatever had happened he seemed to over it and calmed down.

"I'm fine."

Orihime's eyes widened at the sound of his voice as she remembered how it sounded when he used his hollow powers. Ichigo slowly stood up as everyone got a good look at him, he seemed normal only with a white skull like mask with two black lines on it. His eyes were all black except for the yellow of his irises, there was also the huge power coming off him, it was the same dark feeling that you could feel from a hollow only this was much more powerful.

"I-is that supposed to be normal?" Kurumu whispered to Uryu.

He only nodded his head, it had been sometime since he saw Ichigo like this and the last time Ichigo had transformed into some kind of creature of pure instinct. He didn't blame Ichigo for what happened but it did bring back a less than pleasant memory. Thankfully he seemed to be the one in full control so he felt some of the tension leave him.

Ichigo flexed his hand as he felt the old familiar power flowing through him, he had never tried using his mask in his normal form usually he unleashed his bankai first before putting on the mask. It made sense to him since Shinji and the others didn't go into their bankai in order to access their masks. Ichigo just never really used his mask until later on in a fight. Normally he liked to just fight normally then go into bankai if he needed it and if it wasn't enough then he would bring out his mask. It did feel a bit different outside of his bankai, almost a little constraining in comparison.

If he had to guess he wasn't at full power until he went into bankai, still at least his hollow had kept his word and given him back access to these powers.

Yoruichi smiled at her student, "Well that's nice to know Ichigo. If you had trouble with that I was thinking of getting Shinji or one of the others over here to kick your ass into gear and bring it out."

Ichigo gave her a small glare at that, he really didn't want Shinji around here the guy knew too well how to get under his skin plus the others weren't much better. Besides they were keeping his town safe from hollows while he was here at any rate and didn't want to pull them from that. He was about to respond to her when he felt a shift in his powers. Suddenly he heard a crack sound from his mask, he reached up and felt a fracture on the mask.

As soon as he touched it the mask shattered and fell apart. There was a moment of silence as everyone just looked at Ichigo who had a dumbfounded look on his face.

"Are you kidding me!" Ichigo suddenly shouted out. "Rusty my ass, I bet he's doing this just to piss me off. Don't tell me I have to relearn to control this all over again."

"Well that was a disappointment," Kokoa turned to leave as did everyone else leaving a fuming Ichigo with Orihime who was trying to cheer him up, Ichigo was frowning more than normal as he wasn't happy about trying to increase the time of his mask again.

Later on everyone decided to call it quits for the training, they still had plenty of other work to do. Being part of either clubs looking out for hollows and being full time students was a lot of pressure at times. The extra training wasn't a help at times either as they walked out of the hidden door and out into the halls. By this time everyone was doing something so the large ornate western style halls were empty.

Kurumu was looking forward to a whole warm bath at the moment her muscles were starting to ache and were crying out for a nice long soak. She only took a few steps on her way before she felt something tugging on her sweater stopping her. She looked back to see Mizore holding on to her.

"What is it?" Kurumu asked slightly annoyed that her bath was getting further and further away.

Mizore was a little unsure about asking this but lately something had been on her mind. "Can I talk to you, it's important."

Kurumu sighed in defeat as she could see that from the serious expression this was serious for the girl. So she let the snow woman lead her away to a more secluded area, one of the empty classrooms.

"Okay so what's going on?" Kurumu asked.

"Given that Tsukune is now with Moka I've found myself wondering about, other options."

Okay now that got Kurumu's interest peeked, she knew full well how hard it had to hurt to let Tsukune go but in the end she found herself a boy that now only seemed to like her back but didn't have a bunch of other girls in for competition. It was so much nicer not having to fight for every single moment of time with Uryu.

Kurumu grinned at the other girl, "Oh sounds like you got your eye on someone else already. Someone we know or are you stalking someone else?"

Mizore blushed slightly as she looked a bit uncomfortable at the moment. Kurumu had been her major rival in love for a long time but she had also been a friend to count on. The blue haired succubus also had warned her about Tsukune and Mizore hadn't listened to it. She had seen how happy the girl was with her new love and that was something she wanted to feel again.

Ever since Tsukune had been 'taken off the market' as it were she felt this hollow pit inside of her chest. It only got worse when she saw all the new couples now. Everyone seemed to be happy and she wanted that she wanted to feel that hole inside of her filled with something warm again. Lately there had been small moments when she had felt something and it had been around someone new in her life.

"I've been feeling things lately with someone else and I wasn't sure if I should try for something more or not."

Kurumu got a rare serious look on her face as she took a breath thinking about it. "Well I can tell you from personal experience that you have to take a chance. I wasn't sure if Uryu would respond to me, in fact I was scared of getting hurt again. I didn't want to put my heart out again only to have it crushed one more time."

She smiled as she thought back to it, normally Uryu wouldn't be the kind of guy she noticed. He was so reserved and kept to himself but once you got past that he was actually a really great guy. Plus he had that tall and cool look and attitude to him at times. Of course he was so cute when he blushed and yet so innocent with anything emotional that she just found to cute and wanted to cuddle him like a bear.

"So who is it? I mean come on you got to give me something."

Mizore blushed a bit more as she shifted slightly, "I've been thinking about...Chad lately."

"Oh-ho," Kurumu nearly giggled at that. "I thought you two were together a lot, I noticed you two hanging out a lot of the time. If it means anything he might like you as well if you tell him how you feel."

Mizore thought about it but there was some hesitation in her, she was afraid of being rejected and of being alone again. Sure she knew she had her friends but she wanted that special someone she could have in her heart again.

Kurumu could see that she needed another push and decided to give it. "Go on, you don't want to keep wondering 'what if' all the time. Plus I've seen a few other girls looking his way, I mean he's pretty exotic with that huge size and exotic looks. I've heard a few girls talk about his build too since he's so strong looking."

Mizore had been held in those powerful arms before and they were rock solid like mountains but also gentle like the new fallen snow. He wasn't what you'd expect, he was quiet and very kind to others, he could play beautiful music and she enjoyed being around him. Plus he was very handsome with that dark tanned skin and those piercing dark eyes. Yes she was physically attracted to him but lately it had been more than that. She wanted to feel those strong arms wrapped around her again pulling her into his warm embrace.

She felt her face heat up at the memory and of her fantasy as she felt her heart beating faster.

"I think...I'll talk to him," Mizore finally came to a decision and she wasn't sure how it would go but she might as well try. Kurumu was right she didn't want to keep wondering what could have been. It was like what Moka once said to her back before she had become everyone's friend. She had to try living and living had risks in them.

"Thanks for the talk."

"You're welcome." Kurumu smiled back.

"I guess you're not much an airhead as I thought," the snow woman said before leaving.

"What what that! Say that again you walking popsicle!" Kurumu was fuming but for a moment stopped and smiled. It was just their way to be like this it would be weird not to have an insult or two between them, sure it was strange but it worked. But now she had another thing to do, she had to quickly get the girls together and check out this show she wanted to see something great.

**-Later-**

Sado 'Chad' Yasutora had no idea that this day would be a day that could change his life. After training he went to the music room to practice he liked playing music as it was a skill that he felt he could use to not only enjoy but have others enjoy it. He was walking back to the dorms with his guitar case strapped to his back. He had to get some homework out of the way as he didn't want to fall behind. Although lately his mind had been on other things and not just the mission they were on.

He had been enjoying their time here but one nagging thing had been on his mind. When they were finished, when the hollows weren't a threat anymore they would most likely go back to Karakura town. That meant leaving everyone behind and although he did miss home, he found he would miss this place as well. He would also miss the people he met here like Tsukune and his group but there was another he found that he would miss more than the others.

He had no idea how much time they had here but it was something that had been on his mind, he saw that Uryu had gotten into a relationship while here and although he was glad for his friend did he intend to stay here when it was all over? It was something he wanted to bring up with Uryu but wasn't sure if the other boy had thought about it or not. He didn't want to put any strain on his relationship if it wasn't needed after all.

Plus he seemed a lot happier these days even though it was hard for others to tell.

That had made something else on his mind weather to should talk to someone else about certain other feelings.

He was nearly to the dorms when he saw someone there waiting for him, Mizore stood there in her usual mismatched school clothing. He never did ask how she got away with that given the dress code but he actually liked it on her. Well who was he kidding he liked her, at least he think he did. He really didn't have much experience in the way with girls, most were too intimidated by him to come up to him and most usually saw him as just a friend anyway.

Mizore wasn't like other girls she had this pale skin that he actually liked not to mention he thought she looked very cute and he had a weakness for cute things. He didn't know why but he liked things that were just cute, you never would know it by looking at him but that's who he was. He had been enjoying their time together as well.

He gave a small smile as he nodded towards her, "Are you waiting for someone?"

"Yes," Mizore was nervous but since no one seemed to be around she could go through with it. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"See see I was right," Kurumu whispered from some bushes. Hidden there with her were Moka, Yukari and Kokoa. She hadn't been able to find Rukia or Orihime so they were most likely busy with something else. Well in a way it was fitting this was one of 'them' the old Tsukune harem girls there was about to get herself a new man. At least that's how Kurumu saw it and she hoped things were going well.

"Should we really be doing this?" Moka asked not feeling good about spying on Mizore. The pink haired vampire didn't want to interrupt.

"But don't you want to see how this goes?" Yukari asked her. "What if things go really well?"

"Well that would be nice but this is private."

"I still don't see why you dragged me along," Kokoa said deadpanned. "I don't really care about this."

"Shhh," Kurumu hushed them. "You want her to hear us?"

She looked back to Mizore who looked like she was about to start. "Go on girl and get him, yahoo-hoo."

Mizore felt her heart racing as she got herself ready she wasn't sure what to say so she just decided to follow her heart and go with it. "I know we have only known each other for a short time but I wanted you to know that I liked being around you. You're a really great guy and well...I...I really like you."

She blushed as she shyly said it and Chad had to admit she looked super cute when she blushed. He swallowed hard as he wasn't sure how to react, she actually liked him. He had never had a girl confess to him before now, it was a new experience but honestly it was a good experience.

"You mean you like me like..."

"Yes," she nodded her head hoping this wasn't going to turn out bad.

"I'm not sure what to say," he told her nearly at a loss but she had been so honest with him he would feel like a fool if he did anything less. "I've been thinking about you as well."

"R-really?" She felt her face heat up more as this was a good sign.

Chad nodded as he started to blush a little himself. "Yeah, I've thought that you were really...well...cute."

Her eyes widened as her breath seemed to catch in her throat.

But then he seemed to get more serious as his face fell slightly in worry.

"There is one thing I'm worried about," he told her as she looked confused. "I don't know what will happen when our job here is done. I don't know if I could stay or not when the hollows have been dealt with."

Mizore hadn't considered that but she didn't care, "Would you stay if you could, with me?"

"I'd...like to," He paused but he missed his home and his other friends plus with Ichigo leaving he felt that he might be abandoning his friend. In fact Ichigo was his best friend the first real friend he had made and together they had stuck with each other over the years since middle school when Ichigo came to his defence when he had been being picked on and his precious coin stolen.

Mizore had a feeling what was going through his mind, "You know...although it might be a bit hard I could also...go with you if you wanted."

"You would do that? I wouldn't want you to leave your friends." He told her honestly.

"I know but one of us might have to make this choice and if we do become more than friends it might not even last. We don't know how long we'll be together or how long it would last but someone said something to me once. You have to live first, she said that to me when I was in a dark place and I think that if we never try anything we'll always have regrets in life."

"I don't want regrets I want to live my life, even if I make mistakes or get hurt I want to live the way I want and look back and be proud of it."

Chad had never known her to talk with such passion before and her words touched him for a moment, he never wanted to have regrets either in life. If she was willing to put so much on the line who was he to act like a coward? If there was one thing he wasn't it was that, he put himself into danger all the time even before he had his powers he fought a hollow with his bare hands to save Ichigo's little sister. He looked at this girl again and when he thought about it, really thought about it, he wanted to know what a relationship might be with her.

He had seen everyone else and honestly his friends seemed very happy, sometimes he felt a little left out and even a bit uncomfortable when together as he felt like a fifth wheel sometimes. He liked being around her so why not trying being _with_ her for a change?

"If you're sure then so am I," he told her with a gentle smile.

Mizore felt so happy now she pulled him into a hug as she found her face buried into his powerful chest. She closed her eyes as she liked the feel of his body, she feel his breath and his heartbeat. It was going pretty fast making her smile. Then she felt his powerful arms wrapped around her and in these arms she felt safe like nothing could get through them. Like how her village was nestled between the mountains that protected it from the outside world.

Chad rested his chin on her head as she felt her small frame in his and it seemed almost like they fit perfectly together. He wasn't sure how long they were there but he didn't care he enjoyed it, the smell of her hair reminded him of some kind of wild flower scent and he liked it. Eventually they had to pull away as they smiled at each other. They knew they had other things to do but made plans to eat lunch together the next day before he had to leave and finish his school work. But not before she gave him one last hug before he left.

Mizore gave a small wave of goodbye as she watched him leave feeling that hole in her chest fill up so much it might burst. When she was sure that he was out of sight she suddenly threw one of her arms to the side as several cries were cut short as a huge block of ice formed by some bushes that was nearby. Mizore looked in the direction as she knew several people had been watching.

"Next time mind your own business," she told the frozen forms of Moka, Kurumu, Yukari and Kokoa. They would survive of course she didn't make the ice all that hard so they would break out, eventually that is. So hopefully they would remember this, now she had to call her mother and inform her that she had a new boyfriend. Her mother would be please to hear it and might get off her back about finding a man and settling down.

**Next up Chapter 43: Family Day**

**Oh yeah my fav part is coming up, the families are coming to visit let the chaos be unleashed.**


	43. Family Day

**AN: Okay for some reason some cowardly ass troll has been giving me grief with the same Anonymous reviews that say the same thing "**:Not a fan of any of the match ups! please please keep that out of thus story!Don't ruin it!" **They did multiple times and I keep denying the review.**

**I like the pairings, I wrote this to make these pairings and everyone likes them so I'm not going to stop, if you got a problem with that stop reading.**

**Bleached Vampire**

**Chapter 43: Family Day**

Ichigo woke up from his bed to the alarm on his clock he muttered something as he turned it off before getting up. He got out of his room and went right to the bathroom running a hand through his hair. He looked to see yokai either fully out of their human form or partially were. When they noticed him coming they all moved aside, at first Ichigo had wondered why they did that but it had happened after taking out the student police. A lot of people had seen him kick the ass of the leader of that group not to mention the entire force had been taken out after all.

He was used to it now, the looks and whispers, so much for the whole keeping under the radar. The last thing he wanted was to get some kind of reputation. Well that was beside the point to everything, he had other issues. He had been trying to train and keep his mask on for some reason it was taking time. Either he wasn't used to the power or his hollow was just giving him a hard time thinking it was funny. So far he had worked up to about a minute but he needed it longer than that.

It wasn't all bad at least the hollows that snuck in weren't too much of a problem. It did allow him more time with Orihime. That gave him a small smile just thinking about the girl, it was strange thinking he was in an actual relationship. He never gave it any thought before now but he was slowly getting into it. She was a nice calming influence that he needed, not only that but she seemed to bring something out in him. He wasn't the only one he had noticed, a few of his other friends had seem to be in the same state.

He noticed Renji and Chad first as he went to brush his teeth. "Hey guys."

Chad nodded to him as Renji yawned while brushing apparently Renji wasn't much of a morning person. Ichigo paused for a moment something had been nagging at him.

"Was there anything special today?"

"I think it's that family day," Chad commented.

"That's it," Ichigo sighed, "You know it might be a good thing no one is coming, I wouldn't want my sisters here, Yuzu doesn't know about the whole shinigami thing so this might be too much for her. And the less said about my insane dad the better."

"Hey at least you got family man," Renji looked at him.

Ichigo remembered that Renji grew up and orphan and Chad had lost his family years ago. "Uh..yeah sorry guys I didn't mean it like that." Then he thought about Orihime, her only family that she really knew had been her brother. She had said something about distant relatives but she had no idea about her parents or anything. Ichigo didn't want her to be alone for the day so he figured on being with her at least. He might not be family but he didn't want her alone.

After breakfast it seemed like a normal day for school only that there was a buzz around the campus with the parents visiting. Everyone in their group met up as usual before going to the homeroom for the day. There were various greetings, and of course one morning blood meal between Moka and Tsukune, something they were all pretty much used to by this point. Ichigo however had eyes only for one girl as he locked eyes with her, she smiled at him and it was strange just having her smile at him how he felt more relaxed.

"Ah Ichigo, good morning," She still felt a little strange about using first names with him but she also enjoyed it. She still had to stop herself from calling him 'Kurosaki-kun' whenever she talked to him. Although she did really like it when he used her first name, for some reason that small thing made her happy.

"Hey Orihime," He walked up next to her as their group walked on. He wasn't sure if he should say anything about the family day or not. It might be a sore subject for her but he wanted to work in a way of telling her that if she wanted she could spend the time with him. A subject he felt slightly uncomfortable with it but he also wanted to do it.

"Oh Uryu I can't wait for you to meet my mother she's been looking forward to meeting you when I told her I got myself a new boyfriend." Kurumu said excitedly.

Ichigo frowned at the girl; well there goes not bringing up the subject.

"Again with this," Renji sighed.

"What's up with that attitude?" Kurumu asked him.

Renji glanced at her, "Some of us don't have families to come you know."

Kurumu at the decency to look around and look guilty, "Oops, sorry if it's a bad subject."

"No worries I'm used to not having anyone show up," Moka told her friend. Kokoa made a grunt as she herself never had family show up either but she didn't care. She only liked Moka's inner self out of her entire family. Her older sister was scary and as for the other sister they had, well the less said about that sister the better.

"I don't mind," Chad spoke up with a shrug.

"Yeah I've gone so many of these days without family I'm used to it too," Orihime put on a smile and Ichigo could tell that she was lying. He never noticed but she liked to cover up when things were bothering her with smiles and pretending nothing bothered her. That was something that made him rethink a lot of past memories of her. Just how much had been her covering up so she hadn't worried anyone?

Suddenly there was a lot of commotion heard from the front of the school it wasn't something like people screaming in fear or something equally horrible. It sounded more like some of the girls were squealing of all things.

"What in the hell is going on up there?" Ichigo asked out loud.

"We should probably check it out," Tsukune told them as they all walked up closer. They could see a knot of students were gathering around many of them seemed to be girls who were captivated by something, what they couldn't tell just yet.

"Damn it I can't see," Rukia tried hoping up but given her height she couldn't see past most of the girls in front of her. Then she felt a pair of strong hands on her waist as someone hoisted her up. She looked back to see Renji with a slight blush on his cheeks. She blushed even more but didn't say anything against it she hadn't known how strong his hands felt until now. She looked and then a wide range of emotions crossed her face. First was surprise, then happiness but suddenly it turned into fear as she paled suddenly.

"Quick put me down!" She yelled out as quietly to Renji as she could.

"What, why?"

"Just hurry he's seen me and coming this way!"

Renji put her down confused but at that moment the students seem to part like the Red Sea as a tall handsome man walked through the throng of students. Instantly Renji knew the man and now knew why Rukia had panicked when he had been holding her like that. If Byakuya Kuchiki who was now walking towards them saw it he might have lost his hands.

Byakuya dressed in very expensive looking civilian clothing walked towards them looking as calm and as cool as ever.

"Whoa, who's that?" Kokoa asked seeing the man with a very noble look to him.

"Nii-sama!" Rukia shouted out as her brother stopped in front of her. "W-what are you doing here?"

"Wait, _that's_ her brother?" Tsukune asked Ichigo who only nodded. The boy was stunned as the man didn't seem like the stories he had heard from Ichigo and the others.

"I was under the impression that this was a day for family to visit was it not?" Byakuya asked Rukia in that commanding tone that spoke of his certainty of his information.

"W-well yes but how did you know about it? I didn't think you would be able to come." She explained to him. Although it was a very nice surprise she hadn't seen her brother in a very long time.

"I heard that this was happening and also used it as an opportunity to talk with the head of this school. Soul Society has learned a few things and we wished to inform the headmaster of this school. Also I wanted to see how you were doing on your assignment." He cast a look to the others. "I take it these others I don't know are the ones in your report?"

"Uh, yes they are."

He only nodded his head in understanding as he looked the yokai over, they didn't seem like much but then appearances should never be taken at face value.

"So you have to talk with the headmaster?" Renji asked his captain. "I could show you the way if you need to."

"We have a guide already."

Rukia paused for a moment, "Wait did you say 'we', did someone else come with you?"

Byakuya seemed to hold in a sigh almost as if it was something he had wished hadn't happened. "I was ordered to take a lieutenant with me but since mine was gone I needed to take one from another division. Although she seems to have gone off on her own as soon as we reached the school."

"She?" Rukia knew of only four females of that rank currently.

Orihime was about to ask the question of who when suddenly a pair of soft hands covered her eyes and two very soft objects pressed into her back.

"Guess who?" A very playful and familiar voice asked.

"Rangiku-san!" Orihime smiled widely as the woman pulled back with a slight pout.

"Aww, you got it right off the bat." Then Rangiku smiled as he hugged the other girl. "So good to see you, when I heard about this and that the captain here needed someone I offered my services. After all I know more about the high school setting and I know you all already. So I felt I was the perfect choice to go."

"She mainly decided on her own," Byakuya told them deadpanned.

"Hey I'm the one that picked out those clothing so that you wouldn't stand out," Rangiku told him. He had wanted to wear something that looked so out of place that it was decades out of date. Honestly those going to the living world (or close enough such as this place) should at least dress up in the current style.

"You just wanted to get out of the paper work didn't you?" Renji knew her well enough to guess right as she did flinch before laughing it off.

Meanwhile the youkai group were looking at the two people it was just odd how both people that came from Soul Society were very good looking. The girls had trouble not looking at the tall, dark and mysterious looking older brother of Rukia. Kurumu however did notice Rangiku, the long mane of orange hair, bright blue eyes with her movie star looks she couldn't help but look at most likely the largest chest she had seen in her entire life.

She moaned as she looked at her own breasts and felt inferior, that woman was even bigger than her mother and that was something she hadn't known was possible.

"If you're here then how will you explain your presence?" Uryu asked listening in to the entire thing. Although this was more of a shinigami thing, this had been a question that had been bothering him.

"Oh that," Rangiku waved it off. "I'll just say that I'm Orihime's cousin, for some reason some people said we look kind of alike."

"Really?" Orihime asked the older woman, she didn't mind it, but how did they look alike.

"Yeah I know I don't know where some people got that idea," Rangiku told the younger girl.

Mizore looked at both woman and then at the large chests and similar hair, "I think I can see what."

Most of the others got the same idea as her as the two were oblivious to the whole thing. Ichigo just sighed he had been hoping to spend some time with her. But she was happy to see Rangiku so it wasn't all bad. He liked it when she was happy at any rate. He was about to talk when suddenly a loud voice suddenly bellowed.

"Iiiiichiiigoooo!"

Ichigo turned to suddenly find a foot planted into his face sending the teen flying back and onto the ground. It took a moment to clue in on what had just happened but years of this crap made it impossible. He couldn't have come, not him, he hadn't said anything to that guy about today and how would he even get here, where the thoughts going through his head as she glared up at the dark haired man.

"You've gotten weak in your time away," Isshin Kurosaki stood proudly over his son.

"You old goat!" Ichigo pushed off the ground and tackled his father as the two started a fight right there in the middle of school grounds, with everyone watching. The yokai group didn't know what to make of what they were seeing, in their point of view this older guy just drop kicked Ichigo and now they were fighting like a pair of delinquent teenagers. Byakuya and Uryu were the only ones that were able to ignore what was going on in front of them.

"Shouldn't we do something?" Yukari asked everyone. "Who is that man?"

"Isshin Kurosaki, he's Ichigo's father," Rukia explain to them as she was used to this seen when she had lived with the Kurosaki family openly. "I think this is how they express themselves to each other."

"EEEEEHHHHHH!" Came the shout from everyone from the school, even those students not part of the group and heard that. Like lightning it was quickly passing through that Ichigo and his father apparently fought all the time. By the end of the school day Ichigo's perceived history would be one of a family of fighters of course that is another story.

"I-I guess if this is how they are normally..." Moka sweat dropped.

"Then I guess we shouldn't get in the way," Tsukune finished with his own sweat drop as was mostly everyone else. All except for Kokoa who wasn't fazed at all by any of this, given the number of times she had challenged her sister Moka to a fight to her, this was a perfectly reasonable way for family to spend their time. Plus it also gave her more insight into Ichigo and how he was such a good fighter.

By this point Ichigo managed to get his father into a suplex and slammed him into the ground. The old man twitched a few times as his only sign of life. "Got you! Now how the hell did you know about this or better yet why are you here? How did you even get here and please tell me you didn't bring my sisters along." He demanded.

With a groan Isshin managed to pick himself up as he straightened his back with an audible cracking sound. "An old friend of mine told me and I thought to show up, don't worry I didn't bring Karin or Yuzu, although I know they would love to see you I'm not sure how I would explain everything to them."

"Old friend...Urahara," Ichigo said that last name with venom as he could just picture the man laughing at it all.

"I didn't say a word," He replied with a wave of his hand, "Plus another friend told me some really great news." He quickly went over to Orihime with a huge smile. "To think that my loser of a son managed to get himself a real girlfriend, oh if only his mother was alive to see this she would be overjoyed. I can't wait to have a new daughter into the family! Plus such a lovely find as well, I think you're too good for my son, you into older men?"

"Oh...uh...thank you?" Orihime blushed at the implication of the statement of being a new 'daughter' into the family and what that meant.

Isshin got a surprise kick to his own head from Ichigo. "Don't get all pervy with her you Old Goat! And it was Yoruichi wasn't it? I should have known those two would have teamed up against me."

"As much as this has been...entertaining..."Byakuya strained to find a decent word to explain things. "We still have some work to do but I do plan on visiting you when I can Rukia."

"Of course thank you Nii-sama," Rukia smiled brightly at that thought. It would be great to see him again then he shifted his look and she realized that he was looking at both her and Renji. For a moment she panicked, did he suspect something? No he couldn't have, not already they hadn't even done anything right? She felt a little uncomfortable as she noticed Renji fidgeting as well. They had to remain calm he had no proof of a relationship between them and she really hoped he didn't find out.

Not that she wanted to hide it, but her brother could be kind of protective in his own way and if he didn't approve of Renji well it wouldn't go well for him. Not only was he not of a noble house but Renji was a subordinate. How would that look when you basically started dating the boss's little sister behind his back? An image of Byakuya with a shadowed face slowly drawing his sword ready to kill was an image that both her and Renji thought up at the same time.

Thankfully as quickly as it came the look on his face was gone as he looked for Rangiku. "Now then lieutenant Matsumoto...where is she?"

Suddenly everyone noticed that Rangiku wasn't there anymore and not only that but Orihime had vanished as well. Byakuya let out an irritating sigh as he had been warned by her captain that she was a slippery one when she wanted to get out of work. He couldn't waste his time tracking her down either since the gigai they were in was helping to suppress their spiritual powers.

"Mr. Kuchiki?" a familiar voice called out. Everyone turned to see Ruby waving to him as she rushed up. "Sorry I've been very busy getting things organized for the visiting family, huh, wasn't there supposed to be someone with you?"

"She's apparently found something else to do, shall we go now?" He asked her ready to get the mission over with.

"Oh of course please just come with me and I'll take you to the headmaster," Ruby bowed slightly to him as he nodded and walked with her. Again the students seem to part for him just by his presence alone seemed to scream out. I'm better than you so get out of my way or else which many did.

"Well...that was something," Yukari spoke up as everyone watched them leave. "Oh, if the parents are here I want to find my mother and father, I want to introduce them to all my new friends and Renji too I guess." She smirked.

Renji glared at the little girl as she stuck her tongue out at him running off.

"Can't you two get along?" Rukia sighed.

"Don't blame me!" Renji burst out.

Mizore and Kurumu also took their leave as they went to see if their own parents were to show up. Uryu sighed and pushed up his glasses, looking over at Ichigo and his father still fighting made him glad that his own father wasn't here. He and his father never got along and honestly it would just be an awkward silence the entire time most likely. Or him constantly telling him to give up life as a Quincy, that his life's path was meaningless and who knew what else. Plus he wasn't sure what he would think of Kurumu, not like he cared but he wouldn't stand for anything negative said against her.

"Well it seems like things are getting lively," Moka tried to put on a front with a forced smile trying to ignore the battling Kurosaki family. And was that Kokoa taking notes on the fight? Sometimes things really did get crazy at this school. She felt a warm hand in hers and looked to see Tsukune smiling at her and giving a gentle squeeze. She blushed with a small smile, she never had family come here but having Tsukune here was making up for it.

The group slowly made their way to the main entrance of the school.

"Oh do you think your cousin Kyouko Aono will show up?" Moka asked wondering if they would meet the girl again. It would be nice to meet her as she did seem nice, well after the whole thing with her finding out about yokais and the true nature of the school. Slowly they had formed a friendship with the human girl.

Tsukune chuckled nervously, "I'm not so sure she will the last time she was here things didn't exactly go very well with Lilith's mirror and all the trouble with that."

"That is true," Moka sweat dropped remembering how they had gone through that all over again with the sister of the woman that caused the original incident. Thankfully Ruby said that the mirror was currently locked up and they have new security for all those objects of power kept on the school.

Elsewhere on the school Rangiku had whisked away Orihime for a little girl time and to avoid being dragged into a boring meeting but this took priority in her opinion. She had heard a few rumors going around and one of them she wanted to know all about. Especially what she had just seen as she took Orihime to a private looking part of the school.

"So is it true about you and Ichigo?" She eagerly asked the girl.

"Oh, well, um...we are dating," Orihime happily blushed as she started to play with her fingers.

Rangiku couldn't hold in her happiness as she hugged the girl. She knew full well just how badly the girl liked Ichigo you don't live with a girl and not learn a few things. Plus just looking at her and how she said his name and the look on her face. The girl was obviously deeply in love and Rangiku wished her all the best. There had been only one person in Rangiku's life and nothing was able to come from it. She prayed that Orihime never knew that kind of pain that a hole in your heart could give you.

Now she got on a crafty smile, "So just how far you have both gone with each other?"

"Ah-oh, um...w-well," She turned bright red as she fidgeted on the spot. She hated being put on the spot like this but there was just something about Rangiku that she couldn't lie to her plus the woman was a good friend and she trusted her. "W-we've kissed a few times."

"Oh yeah, if he a good kisser?" She saw the heated look in the girl as she tried to answer. "Okay I'll take that as a 'yes' then since if he was bad you'd have no trouble saying it. Well if it was you, you'd most likely try to cover it up. But that's it, nothing a bit more risqué like a little feeling the other up?"

"N-no!"

"Oh so you haven't gotten to that heavy petting part of the relationship, well you're still fairly early into it so it's no surprise there's no need to rush things after all." The older woman told her.

"Uh...what's heavy petting?" Orihime asked never hearing of that before.

Rangiku chuckled as she placed her arm over the girl's shoulder, "Well let me educate you on a few things you might want to know. After all eventually you two will move on in your relationship so it's a good idea to know your options when you're ready."

**-Homeroom-**

Mostly everyone had arrived in their homerooms with still some time for late arrivals. Ichigo was seating in his spot looking very unhappy which was most likely due to his father behind him. The others were mostly in their seats with parents in the back mingling a little.

"Ah Uryu!" Kurumu yelled out as she seemed to come out of nowhere and latched onto her boyfriend's arm. "There you we've been looking all over for you, we were hoping to catch you before homeroom."

"We?" He looked puzzled.

"Ah so this must me the young man you've been telling me about," came a happy female voice. Everyone turned to the new voice and they all saw a very stunning woman in her early thirties. She was full figured with long blue hair and violet eyes. The family resemblance between this woman and Kurumu were very obvious. "I'm Kurumu's mother, Ageha Kurono and it is so very nice to finally met you."

"It's nice to meet you as well," Uryu was quick to recover even with this sexy older woman who dressed to flaunt her looks and body. For a moment he wondered if this was his Kurumu would look at that age, they did look so very much alike. He quickly put that thought aside this was definitely not the time.

"Oh now that is a woman," Isshin commented rubbing his chin. Ichigo only rolled his eyes wondering where Orihime was she was going to be late if she took any longer.

"Hello everyone," Mizore stood in her group of friends surprising them all. She could always seem to appear out of thin air at times. "I wanted to introduce my own mother."

A tall woman stood beside her who had pure pale skin and white hair in a traditional white kimono. She was the very picture of youth and a very traditional looking beauty to her. "This is my mother, Tsurara Shirakuki," Mizore told everyone.

"Hello Stalker," Ageha said coldly.

"Hello slut," Shirakuki said with a face smile on her face. There was a terrible crackling of pure hate towards the other as they locked their eyes. They had been rivals since high school each blaming the other for losing a boy they both liked. They never really grew out of that experience and kept up their rivalry whenever they met.

"Mother, don't start," Kurumu pulled her mother away.

"You too, I don't want you to spoil today," Mizore took her own mother away slightly.

"Alright," Shirakuki told her daughter putting her dislike for Ageha aside for now. "Now where is that new son in law of mine?"

"Son in law?" Ichigo asked as Uryu shared the same odd look at that.

"Mother," Mizore warned her again. "I don't want you scaring him off, he's in another class room anyway you'll meet him later."

"Think nothing of it," she assured her daughter. "I was just eager to see the new boy you have. It was too bad you lost Tsukune but when you told me you have a new one well I was thankful for that. I'm sure he's a very good match."

Which was true but given that her people could only give birth within a certain time limit her people were having trouble with the birthrate, it was a constant worry that her people might be dying out and the village seemed to shrink slightly with every generation. She had been very worried her daughter might not find a boy in time and she would remain childless.

"Well I'm glad my own daughter got herself a man first," Ageha commented looking proud. "Plus he seems like a good man and I bet their relationship would put all others to shame. Now then young Uryu I hope you don't take my daughter's inexperience against her. She's still a young girl so if you ever need to help of an older experienced woman..."

"Uh..." Uryu really wasn't used to dealing with women like this even with Kurumu's 'help' in starting to get over more intimate moments with a woman.

Kurumu quickly wrapped her arms protectively around him, "Mother back off!"

"Just kidding," She smiled holding up her hands in defence.

At that point it was Rangiku and Orihime walking into the class, as usual the boy's took notice but also took notice of the buxom bombshell that walked with her as they made their way in. Ichigo was thankful for something although when their eyes locked for some reason Orihime got very red as she cast her eyes down and quickly went to her seat. He had a confused look on his face until he saw the smirking Rangiku. He should have known better than to leave her alone with that woman, there was no telling what she had said and done. This was the woman after all that had tried to seduce him into letting her stay at his place by pulling up her skirt and opening her shirt.

Ageha however looked at the new woman and then quickly did scan of the woman's figure, then she looked down at her own chest to compare. That woman couldn't be bigger than her of all people could she? She had never met anyone that could beat her in that area before.

"Looks like someone is the new Queen of the Bra Size," Shirakuki said in a sing song voice as the older Succubus woman suddenly felt depressed.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it," Isshin said walking up beside the woman. "I'd say you two were about even plus there are other charms too you know."

"I suppose," She replied feeling a little better. "Who are you by the way?"

"Isshin Kurosaki, I'm the father of that miserable one over there," he pointed to Ichigo as the adults started to shift to the back as the homeroom teacher got into the room.

"Ah one of my daughter's new friend. I'm Ageha Kurono, Kurumu is my daughter."

"Yes I saw the family resemblance," He chuckled. "I also know the father of Uryu over there."

"Oh really?" She was interested in this since she wanted to know more about the boy her daughter had picked. He was decent looking but he seemed a little on the uptight side but maybe that was just how he was on the outside. He was obviously a lot different than Tsukune, who she hadn't missed making eyes with the vampire girl in the class.

"Yep pretty much knew him through medical school." It wasn't much of a lie as they had gone on through medical school at the same time, but he had known Uyru's father a little before that back when he had still been a shinigami and his exile to the human world.

"You're a doctor?" Ageha said surprised and slightly interested now.

"I'm nothing major I just run my own clinic," He suddenly pulled out his wallet and picked out a picture of his daughters. "But even though my son is a punk I still have two of the cutest daughters!"

"Oh they look so adorable," She pulled out a picture out of her purse of Kurumu at that age. "They are so adorable at that age, see this is Kurumu she was so cute back then."

"Excuse me," Miss Nekonome called out to them. "Could all parents and family members please keep quiet while class is in session?"

Both set of parents felt the eyes of everyone on them as they had the good nature to feel a little embarrassed as they kept quiet.The class went on normally after that although the day was hardly over it would be one very long day for certain people. Ichigo already wished the day would just end before his father did anything else. Uryu felt a little uncomfortable with Kurumu's mother but at least she did seem nice. What no one knew however was that this day was going to end in a way no one expected to.

**Next up Chapter 44: Family Day Part 2**

**Well this was originally a single chapter but it got so long I'll have to split it up I think into 2 or 3 parts. Also to those that don't know what heavy petting is just look up the definition lol.**


	44. Family Day Part 2

**Wow sorry to the late update I meant to do this last month but things got busy.**

**Bleached Vampire**

**Chapter 44: Family Day Part 2**

In the heart of the school Byakuya was being led by Ruby into the massive room which led to the office. Byakuya didn't say anything or even made any kind of expression as he had been trained since he was a young man to do. Although he was impressed by the scale of the room in its heavy Western style that looked more at home in a castle than in a school. They went up a carpet covered stairs to a large ornate wooden double door.

Ruby opened them as she announced his presence and waited for him to enter first. He had to admit the girl's adherence to protocols was very good for someone so young. Certainly her dress was a bit odd to him but this was the yokai world after all. Maybe this was the style for those of her age at any rate she seemed very competent as without a word from anyone she set out a tea set that had been placed there before his arrival. She bowed to him as a chair was also placed across from the head master's desk ready for him.

With the perfect grace and poise he walked and sat down as with any good manners he was obliged to at least taste the tea. He was pleased to find it to his liking as he looked at the man across from him. He sat there with a strange reflecting from the glasses that others might find intimidating but he wasn't like other people.

"I take it the business you are here about is related to the problem the school has been having," the Exorcist began with a grin on his face. "I have to admit that Urahara has been studying the barrier and the seal and said that he's close to finding a solution that will keep the hollows out for good."

Byakuya nodded he expected that much as Urahara was a genius with no equal, no matter how much Mayuri Kurotsuchi proclaimed that he was in fact a better genius than Urahara. But if this matter of keeping hollow out was nearly solved it meant that this mission could be over with soon.

"That is good to hear," Byakuya nodded. "As soon as the hollows are no longer able to enter your school you will no longer need protection. Although what would happen if something were to happen to the school? From all reports the attacks seem to be increasing with more powerful hollows showing up."

The head of the school seemed quiet for a moment as he looked a bit more serious. "I have thought of that even if the school has to close down even temporarily a backup plan in case there is any damage to the school. This school is to help yokai assimilate into the human world and my hope is that one day yokai can openly move among humans."

"However I don't think it's that time just yet although I have seen some hope lately," he grinned almost as if he had just said a private joke. "But I take it that you brought this up for a reason?"

"Yes," Byakuya put down his tea. "We have reports on apparent allies among the hollows. Apparently not all follow a new ruler they have and it is his will that is driving the hollows into this place. For some reason that we fully don't understand yet, he wants yokai to feed on. Apparently the souls of yokai are special to him as he claims that the power in them is more potent than human souls and could increase the power of a hollow."

"Hmm...that is grave news," The headmaster steepled his fingers together as he thought about that. "I have been wondering why they have targeted yokai, they are much rarer to find in the human world so my school would be the easiest place to find them."

"That is our thought on the matter as well," he told him. "We are hoping to find out more later but we felt to keep you informed as well as informed the ones that are protecting your school."

"Well I thank you for the consideration."

Byakuya nodded as he rose up, "Now if you'll excuse me I believe that I should spend some time with my sister while here."

"Of course, Ruby please show him to where he wants to go," he told the witch.

"Of course," She bowed as he moved to get the door to the chambers holding it open for Byakuya to exist before closing the door behind her. She walked in step with Byakuya keeping in mind to keep just behind him as was proper etiquette.

This did not go unnoticed by him as he had been trained in all forms of etiquette as the head of the clan since he had been a young man. Ruby had kept a respectful distance and yet attentive during the meeting ready to help or refill his tea at any moment or if they had another request. The girl was young but she was very mature. He had to admit that finding people like that was rare and he thought how hard it was to find a personal assistant of her quality.

"You do your job very well." He spoke up surprising her as she looked up at him.

"T-thank you very much sir," She had never had anyone really praise her for her work as she put a lot of effort into it. It wasn't easy given all the odd jobs she had to do all over the school but it was fulfilling work. Plus he was a very attractive as her mind wondered to what it would be like to serve a man like that. She blushed as she thought of having a true master making her do all kinds of things.

Byakuya had no idea of the thoughts going through the witch and if he had he would have been shocked to learn that the prim and proper looking girl next to him was also most likely the biggest closet pervert he had met and the shocking things playing out in her mind might have been too much for him.

**-Elsewhere-**

Far from the academy in a silent area of forests a tear appeared as reality itself was being torn apart as a seemingly eternal blackness was seen inside of it. Suddenly hollows started to move out into the yokai academy grounds. They started to pour out of the blackness as they filled the area they came in all shapes and sized. From huge towering monsters to those just taller than a human. Masks in all styles and shapes as they looked around the area.

"So this is it?" one of them asked.

"I heard this was prime hunting grounds," A tall thing hollow spoke up. "I heard there are things here call Yokai that are even better tasking than souls."

"I heard the new king wants this place," a shorter one spoke up a little fearful of being here. "I head he sends others here but no one comes back."

"So why did you even bother coming?" A fat green one yelled at him.

"Because I'm hungry!"

"We're all hungry," The tall one spoke up again. "We're always hungry but if he was as powerful as everyone says then why hasn't he done anything? Besides he won't notice if we eat a few besides if we don't get them now we might never get the chance."

With that the hollows started to make their way to the school.

**-Yokai Academy-**

So far it was one of those days that Ichigo wished he had just slept through. Classes were okay although with his dad here he was making himself a nuisance whenever possible. Plus there was the ongoing rivalry between Kurumu and Mizore's mothers, Orihime had been blushing every time they were together and he could see Rangiku smirking at some kind of private joke. Honestly the day was just not even half over yet and already he was counting down the hours.

"Are you okay?" Tsukune asked him as they were in their English class as the teacher was writing something on the board about certain phrases to use. "You look really stressed."

"Yeah and there's one of the reasons why," Ichigo jerked his thumb behind him as his father was showing adult pictures of his 'angels' while he could hear various comments about Ichigo. Ichigo knew that the old man was just trying to push his buttons but damn it the old man was just too good at it.

Tsukune could only look on in sympathy although his parents weren't coming, mainly from him not telling them about this, he really didn't want to imagine how his own parents would deal with all of this. From when his mother thought he had been a playboy when all the girls followed him home on that break last year. Well, thinking about it, he couldn't blame her but last time he talked to her and told her that Moka was officially his girlfriend she had seemed very pleased. In fact she wanted him to bring her again some time.

Ichigo's dad was a character to say the least and he couldn't imagine what the boy's life had been like. Ichigo had said something about morning attacks and Tsukune couldn't tell if he was telling the truth or not. Suddenly the bell sounded for lunch and everyone got out of their seats moving to the exit. The halls were busy of course but not overcrowded even with all the parents here which only increased the number of people normally in the halls.

Ichigo noticed Kurumu arm in arm with Uryu who looked to be more hanging on to him to keep him away from her mother Ageha and also hanging onto to him also for support. Her mother seemed to be talking about something that was only making both of them blush. Ichigo couldn't help but take a bit of pleasure in that. He cast a look to Renji who looked slightly nervous and he could see why, with Byakuya walking around with Rukia they had to be careful so that he didn't suspect anything. There was no telling what he would do if he found out his sister was dating his lieutenant.

Eventually everyone met up to eat in the cafeteria and the tension was all over the place. Byakuya was sitting between Rukia and Renji and both of them were trying to act normal and seemed to be failing for everyone that knew what was actually going on between them. Ichigo had sat himself next to Orihime originally going to ask if she was okay but then Rangiku sat to her and he couldn't ask Orihime anything. Then his old man sat down chatting happily with everyone and he really couldn't bring anything up.

"It's so nice to meet you," Tsurara said to Chad sitting next to him with her daughter on the other side smiling gently at him. "My daughter has told me so much about you but I have to admit you are a very handsome boy."

"Uh...thank you." He told her unsure how to respond.

"I can't wait to see how my grandchildren will turn out," she said happily.

"Huh?"

"Mother!" Mizore didn't want her to scare him off. She had not said anything about kids to Chad it was too soon for that she had learned that might have scared Tsukune off so she was going to be careful about it.

"Oh don't worry I'm sure they'll get around to it eventually," Ageha waved it away hearing the conversation. "Then again I'm sure my darling daughter and her new boyfriend will make for a perfect couple. He's so talent with those dresses you showed me dear that I think he has a major future if he wants it."

She moved against him smiling at him, "Plus I'm sure she's helping you get to know the female body very well but if you ever need the help of a full adult woman let me know."

"Mother not you too!" Kurumu wrapped her arm around a blushing Uryu's and pulled him away from her.

"I feel a little sorry for them," Moka sweat dropped looking at the couples with their mothers.

"For Char and Uyru?" Tsukune asked her.

"A bit more than that," Moka admitted.

"Ah don't worry about such things," Kokoa was eating her lunch totally ignoring what was going on as though it was beneath her to notice such things. "At least someone has a normal relationship with their family." She pointed a fork as Yukari who was happily talking with her parents.

That was the point when Wong Fong Fong showed up with someone to their table.

"Ah I'm glad to see everyone here although I'm not surprised you all have a table." Wong had seen how students moved aside for this group. They might not had known about it but the Newspaper Club had gained a reputation over the last two years and when Ichigo and his group arrived and after a few incidents, especially after the battle with the student police. Students either gave them space from either respect or didn't want to get in their way.

Which is just the kind of things he was looking for in new blood for the family.

Wong stood there with a dark haired girl that seemed to resemble him slightly. She also wore some kind of dark clothing that looked more at home on some kind of Jiang Shi or other type of being from Chinese lore.

"This is my older sister," Fong Fong introduced a slightly older looking girl.

She bowed, "hello you can call me Ling Ling."

"Nice to meet you Ling Ling-san," Orihime greeted her first in her usual happy manner. Then she noticed that Ling Ling didn't have any food. "Aren't you eating?"

"Oh that's nothing to worry about I don't eat anymore since I'm already dead," She happily told them before literally pulling her head off to show off freaking out everyone at the table before she put it back on her head.

"Nee-san you really shouldn't do that," Fong Fong told her.

"I can't help it," She smiled back at him. "When you're dead you have to find humor whenever you can."

"You're a trapped soul?" Byakuya said looking at the girl like just her existence wasn't proper. In fact it this kind of existence went very much against what Soul Society was about.

"I'm not trapped," Ling Ling told him. "I died unexpectedly and they bound my soul to my body. I'm a resurrected corpse but don't worry I'm not the type that eat people like in the movies." She paused for a moment seeing the looks. "That was a joke."

"Sorry Nee-san has an odd sense of humor at times," Fong Fong apologised.

Uryu suddenly went very stiff as Kurumu noticed this as she cast him a worried look. She could tell that he was remembering what that necromancer had put him through. She gently rubbed his arm as she was trying to sooth him slightly. Although he didn't say anything she knew that he sometimes still thought about it.

Byakuya and the others from Soul Society weren't too sure about the girl, for them when a soul left it was supposed to move on. Although the girl wasn't a hollow it was a little unsettling that her soul was basically haunting her own body now.

The Wong siblings had no idea about any of this since as far as they knew they were yokai and not soul reapers. Fong went up to Rukia and Byakuya and bowing respectably towards them both.

"Is this your brother that you talked about Rukia-san?" he asked. She told him he was and then Fong Fong introduced himself. "It is a pleasure to meet you Byakuya-dono, I understand that you lead a very prodigious Family of your own."

"The Kuchiki Clan is one of the four great houses yes." He nodded to the boy.

"Ah I knew it was an important group, after all your sister is a very strong and capable person. Plus your man here has been very good in keeping her safe as well."

"As he should," Byakuya didn't look away but noticed Rukia and Renji shifting. He wasn't sure how much she had told this boy but so far he was under the impression that the Kuchiki clan was something important, which it was of course. No matter his feelings for the sister the boy at least was very courteous and respectful something Byakuya liked.

It was nice to hear that Renji was looking after Rukia, yes he could admit she had grown a lot recently but he still worried about her and knowing that Renji was here did oddly give him a little reassurance. Renji might not be the best lieutenant he could have gotten but the boy did put everything he could into his duties which was something Byakuya put in the boy's favor.

"My family is a very similar in China," Wong continued on. "In fact I'm the next head of my household as I'm studying abroad to help prepare myself for my duties."

Byakuya nodded he remembered what that was like.

"One of the reasons I came to this school was to look for powerful allies for the family to help out. Since I have many responsibilities that I have to shoulder I cannot fail in this."

"That is important to have good people you can rely on. I myself take it upon myself to select many members." Although this was mainly for his Division that he was captain of.

"Ah so you understand," the boy smile at someone that knew what it was like at least by his perspective.

Everyone else who was listening to it knew that Fong Fong was talking about his gangster family thinking that Byakuya and Rukia were part of a Japanese mafia family of their own. Byakuya continued talking with the boy as they went back and forth on what it meant to either be head of a clan or soon to be. By near the end of the lunch period the Wong family made their way to the next class as Fong Fong hoped he made a good impression as he wanted to ask permission if he could gain Renji's services if only for a small time.

As soon as lunch had ended the group made their way to the open courtyard since there was a little time before next period. Yukari wanted to take her parents to meet Ruby since the older witch hardly got to spend time with other witches in her life. When she had led her parents away that was when the hollow detectors in the cell phones went off. They all looked at each other suddenly aware that this could only mean trouble. With the parents there it was only complicating matters.

"What's with all the cellphones?" Ageha asked out loud.

"Uh...well..." Tsukune tried to think of a cover for them.

"They're...alarms!" Orihime shouted out thinking of the first thing she could think of.

"Y-yeah sorry but we got something special planned for next period," Kurumu quickly took Uryu as he eagerly went with her. "Sorry we'll see you soon but we have to go take care of something."

"Yeah, hey Renji weren't we late for that thing for the kendo club?" Ichigo asked him.

"Uh...oh right that thing," Renji said quickly.

"Orihime don't you got that crafts thing?" Ichigo said to his girlfriend. "I'll walk you there."

"Oh right I do, thanks."

"Oh sounds like fun," Rangiku smiled seeing what was going on. "I think I'll see it too if you don't mind."

Everyone soon made various excuses and left leaving only Ageha, Isshin and Tsurara together. Isshin knew what was going on but the two mothers however felt something very strange was going on. It was strange how all those cellphones went off and everyone just left. Plus as parents they could tell something was up with their daughters.

"I wonder what they're really doing," Tsurara spoke up narrowing her eyes watching them run off.

"I'm sure it's something innocently," Isshin told them trying to play it off. "I mean they're young maybe some of them just want some alone time. I remember what it was like being young."

"If it were just that I would be fine with it," Ageha waved it off. "But I didn't get any vibe like that from my daughter, no there is something they're keeping from us. I'm sure of it, she never could lie to me."

"Well then there's only one answer to that then," Tsurara moved off to follow them as Ageha quickly was right behind her not wanting to be outdone in anything by her lifelong rival. This left Isshin alone to sigh knowing this wouldn't end well and moved off behind them just in case they got into trouble.

For the group that left first they moved as quickly as they could as they used the scanning technology in their cellphones to pick up where the hollows were coming from. From the looks of it they were getting too close to the school for comfort and with all the parents visiting this was the worst time for this to happen.

"Finally something for me to hit," Ichigo muttered who was actually looking forward to taking something out with violence to relieve the stress of the day. Then again his old man always could bring that out in him.

"We can't do this for long," Uryu spoke up being the voice of logic. "It might look bad if we all disappeared for too long."

"Well you could have stayed back there you know."

Uryu blushed a bit not wanting to be left alone with that woman it took him this much time just getting used to Kurumu and her ways and Ageha was ever more 'open' with him than Kurumu.

When they got far enough away from the school so where no one could see them they could now feel the hollows approaching. By the sense there were no high level hollows but there did seem to be a good number of them coming their way.

"Well this should be interesting," Rangiku picked out what normally looked like a pez dispenser from a pocket as she popped in the mod soul into her gigai. She emerged out of the fake body in her natural shinigami form stretching out a bit. "That feels good, being in a gigai feels constraining at times."

Renji, Rukia and Byakuya had their own that they also swallowed as the mod souls took over their gigai bodies. Ichigo used his shinigami badge as he placed his body by a tree and hoped that the mod souls wouldn't do anything to his body. He didn't trust that one Rukia used at all as he gave it a weary look.

"Tsukune," Moka placed his hand to her rosary seal as they shared smile between them no words were needed at this point as her gentle hand took his. He pulled as the seal was released as Moka changed into her inner personality. Soon the white haired Moka stood in front of him as she looked at him with her powerful red eyes.

"I had hoped you would call me out more for just battles you know," she told him.

"Uh...sorry, I'll, uh...make it up to you?" He really didn't want to make either Moka felt like he was ignoring the other. This was the downside to dating Moka, he had to think about the feelings of both girls who just happened to share the same body. It was like dating two girls at once but at the same time they were the same girl.

She gave him a look before a slight smile tugged at the corner of her lips. "I'll hold you to that."

Her eyes gave him all kind of promises and for a moment he felt that pull deep inside whenever he looked into her eyes as he felt like they were trying to drag something out of him. He put that on hold for now, it he had been working on controlling himself for reasons like this.

"Now I believe that we have work to do," Moka moved away and turned to find herself blocked by Byakuya's back. "Out of my way."

He only looked over his shoulder down at her, "I know this is your school but I believe that the people sent here should be the ones to handle this. I can respect your will to protect what is yours but hollows are the problem of Soul Society and we should be the ones to deal with them." He looked forward now almost ignoring her. "You should know your place in this."

He vanished in a flash step leaving a stunned Moka behind. At least she was stunned at first until a rage grew on her face unlike never before as she was literally grinding her teeth together.

"He...did...not...say THAT to me! No one says that to me!" She rushed off in a rage leaving those behind given the burst of speed she used was the fastest any had ever seen her move.

"This could get ugly," Mizore commented out loud as everyone rushed to make sure Moka didn't try to kill Byakuya. True it was very remote that she could but that didn't mean she wouldn't try.

With that everyone soon found the hollows as everyone quickly got into battle together. Rukia, Renji and Byakuya quickly entered the battle together the three of them working together to thin out the numbers given their experiences fighting together it seemed only natural how they fought together. The yokai group although weren't defeating the hollows as quickly or as many but after all their battles and training they were having a much easier time.

Kurumu focused on the flying ones as she soared through the air with Orihime as the two winged girls covered each other. With all the time Kurumu spent helping Orihime get a handle of her new wings the two were flying almost in formation at times. Ichigo rushed through the center as he wade through the hollows swinging his huge blade cleaving through the hollows like a raging storm.

The others handled themselves as they usually did, the hollows weren't expecting such a force to be in their way. Those that tried to run soon found escaped back blocked by Uryu and Mizore with their long range abilities as others started to encircle the hollows trying to make sure none escaped. But with the huge size of the hollow army they were spread a little too thin.

A few hollows managed to get past them and were rushing to the school. A few broke off to try and head them off but the hollows had a bit of a head start. That was when the hollows ran into Ageha and Tsurara both adult women were surprised by the large masked creatures coming down at them. They had never seen anything like them, the feel of them was a darkness that they had never felt and the howling wail they made they could feel in their bones.

Just looking at the creatures and they already didn't like them, they just seemed so 'wrong' to them. Tsurara was the first to act as she flash froze one of them in a huge block of ice as it tried to leap at her. Ageha grew out of nails into long two foot claws as she slashed at the creature that tried to make a grab for her. She didn't know that she should have gone for the mask or decapitation in order to stop the hollow. Her claws raked over its arm and it did howl in pain but it wasn't enough.

She was surprised when the large arm backhanded her onto her back the strength of the creature was much more than she had expected as she looked up in horror as it came at her with a huge mouth wide open. She was paralyzed with fear as she couldn't even think, then suddenly a black form appeared in front of her as the hollow was cut in half. It disappeared as it was cleansed and she looked up.

She saw a man in dark clothing with some kind of shoulder armor on one shoulder with a piece of white cloth connected to it. He shifted around as she noticed the sword he was holding and resting on his shoulder as he grinned down at her.

"I knew I shouldn't have left you ladies alone," Isshin reached down with his free hand as she slowly took it. Gently and without effort he helped her up. "Careful you got to use more forceful attacks with hollows."

"I...thought you were a doctor?" Was the first things that came to her mind as a doctor didn't seem to be the warrior type and looking at him that was all she could see. The man looked like a seasoned fighter someone who had seen a lot and done a lot in his time. Looking at his eyes he seemed so much older than he appeared.

He only smiled at her, "Wasn't always a doctor you know. Now stay close to me."

Isshin turned as he went to help out Tsurara who was starting to get overwhelmed, Ageha could only watch on as the man tore into the creatures without hesitation or pausing. She knew that he told her to stay close but she couldn't help but look at the battle and she also couldn't help but feel her heart beating slightly faster and not because she was scared.

**-Later that Day-**

After the hollows were taken care of it was pretty much impossible to not let in the two mothers in on what was going on, at least as much as possible. They had seen hollows and the shinigami eventually so they really couldn't just deny things. Byakuya didn't like it, he didn't say anything but you could just tell with him that he didn't feel okay about it. Rangiku was a bit more open about it all as she said that it couldn't hurt and besides they deserved a right to know what their daughters were into.

Which of course was a very long lecture by the mothers to their daughters on keeping major secrets like this from them but overall they knew their daughters were going to get into trouble no matter what.

"Chad," Tsurara walked up to the tall boy as she bowed slightly to him. "Can I trust you to look after my daughter?"

"Of course."

She smiled at him, "That's good to know then I leave her in your care."

"Well I don't think I have to worry about my daughter with you right?" Ageha smirked playfully at Uryu and Kurumu.

Uryu seemed to straighten up slightly, "I would never see her harmed."

"Good answer."

"Yeah he's such a good guy," Kurumu wrapped herself up in his arm resting her head on his shoulder.

"Well now you can leave already," Ichigo growled at his dad.

"I don't know you seem pretty sloppy out there when I caught up to you," Isshin grinned at his son. "I mean who taught you to fight like that? I was sure Urahara and Yoruichi did a better job but then you most likely weren't paying attention."

"The hell!? What battle were you watching?" Ichigo glared angrily at him. "I'll have you know my sword skills have only gotten better it's you that's all rusty with age when was the last time you even lifted a sword?"

"I'll have you know I was fighting long before you were born."

"Yeah and I bet you were just as bad then."

"Oh ho so you think you can take on your old man huh?" with that Isshin launched a surprise attack at Ichigo as the battling father and son continued on to fight each other. Everyone else just choose to ignore things and to let it run its course. They wouldn't take long anyway and everyone else wanted to say goodbyes.

Byakuya stood before Renji and Rukia, "I'll keep you all informed on any progress on our end."

"Of course captain," Renji nodded.

"It was nice to see you again Nii-sama," Rukia told him as they were surprised to see his face lighten a little, there was no real smile but it wasn't as hard as it normally was as he looked to his little sister.

"You've done good work Rukia," he praised her and saw the smile on her face at his words. Then he moment faded as he looked at them both with a more stern look and suddenly they both felt the shift from him. Both swallowed as he seemed to look right into their souls in that moment and neither of them knew what he was thinking.

"Renji."

"Yes Captain!" He nearly jumped and mentally smacked his head for being so high strung.

"Continue on with your duties as you have been."

"Yes Captain."

"And one more thing," he leaned slightly in a harsh whisper. "If you ever make her cry I will flay you alive."

With that he turned to leave leaving two dumbfounded shinigami behind although Renji was a lot more pale than normal as the meaning slowly started to sink into both of them.

"N-nii-sama?" Rukia stuttered out.

"We will talk about this when you get home," He told her not stopping or turning around.

That left Renji and Rukia uncertain just how much he knew or was guessing about. But it seemed that the hidden meaning of his words were clear to both of them. They might have some freedom now but when this was over and they were back in Soul Society there would be a long talk about the whole thing. That was something neither of them were looking forward to.

Isshin managed to pick himself up off the ground after Ichigo had put him there, he certainly was starting to feel his age at this point but he was secretly proud of his boy. He was doing very well here and from how he saw Orihime and him interact he couldn't be happier for their relationship. Ichigo seemed softer and more at peace with the girl next to him, in fact looking at them only reminded him of how his dead wife had made him feel.

Orihime reminded him a lot of Masaki maybe it was fate that his son ended up with a girl like that then.

"Well I know when I'm not wanted besides I better get back home before the girls worry." He spoke up stretching out his back but was surprised to find Ageha by his side.

"Mind if you escort me back to the bus stop?" She asked him sweetly.

"Of course I wouldn't mind escorting a lovely woman such as yourself," he grinned broadly.

She actually blushed at that as she linked her arm in his which did surprise him normally women didn't fall for his goofball antics. One of the reasons he used him was that he didn't expect much but for some reason she was pressing up against his arm and he could feel everything. Yes he loved his late wife but it had been a _very_ long time since he felt a woman's touch.

"You know I would like to know more about this Karakura town of yours," she told him leading him to the bus stop. "In fact myself I should see it for myself, what do you think?"

Tsurara blinked only in surprise at the two of them. "Well...that was unexpected."

"Is...is your mom hitting on my dad?" Ichigo asked Kurumu.

"I...I'm not sure..." she replied taken by surprise by the scene of her mother handing on the arm of Ichigo's dad as they walked out into the distance.

Neither of them was too sure just how they felt about that scene before them.

While the parents left for the day and the school was slowly closing up for the afternoon, back in the area that the hollows had come from that day it wasn't as quiet. Soon the same portal that had opened up before opened once more into the yokai grounds as several figures walked out of it. They stood in the forest as they looked around.

"So this is it huh? I'm not impressed," the male growled out.

"I just hope we can accomplish what we need to do here," one of the females spoke up as they started their walk.

**Next up Chapter 45: Uninvited Guests**

**Omake**

Orihime was leading Rangiku around the school with the others. Rangiku had only really been to three schools in her life. The first was the shinigami academy which was pretty boring at times. Karakura high school which had been more fun and now this one and she couldn't help but compare the last two.

"Although the building is different it feels a lot like the Karakura high school although I think I like the other uniforms better. They were a bit cuter I feel and these are a little too stiff although if you're allow to alter them they could work."

Ichigo remembered how she and a few others had tried to pass themselves off as high school students honestly they were all too old looking to be teenagers unless they were held back a few times. Sometimes he wondered how Renji could even pass as what 'teen' had full body tattoos like his?

"Well they aren't too bad," Mizore stated.

Kurumu looked at the girl, "You barely use the school uniform as is."

"It's too hot in it," she defended herself. "What about you sweater girl?"

"Hey it's hard to find tops that fit me you know," Kurumu said back grabbing her breasts to show why it was a hard fit for her. She once tired to wear the jacket but it pressed too tightly into her chest that she could barely breath.

Currently they were showing them the club room and they were surprised to find Gin already there working on something as he was putting new film into his camera. He looked over quickly to see the first of them enter.

"Hey everyone showing everyone around? Well I hope you are taking the time to get some interviews form the parents on how they see the school, I think it would be a good article so I'm getting some pictures of everything." Gin told them hearing many more people come in than normal.

"Oh that's kind of a good idea," Moka said thinking about it as she and Tsukune didn't have family so it would be nice to spend time with him working on a story.

"Yep that's what I thought-holy crap!" He had just turned to get a look at Rangiku who was the hottest woman he had seen in his entire life. Already his perverted wolf side was filling his mind with hormones as he got right in front of her snapping picture after picture.

"Hey who are you, what's your name, are you a relative to someone here, where do you come from, what's your favorite color, are you single and what are your three sizes?" He asked in quick succession.

Without moving most of her body she quickly used a backhand to slam into his face with enough force to send him into the wall making him stick there.

"Well this was fun what's next?" she asked as though nothing had happened. Everyone else just chose to go with it leaving him there as the left to continue on the tour.

Gin groaned as he looked to see his camera was still okay before pulling himself out and sliding down to the ground.

"Damn...what a woman..." he slumped over falling unconscious.

**AN: a Jiang Shi are undead types of monsters in Chinese lore, usually they wear older clothing like Ling Ling only with a talisman covering their faces. Kind of like Hsien-ko from Dark Stalkers for instance.**


	45. Uninvited Guests

**Bleached Vampire**

**Chapter 45: Uninvited Guests**

Ichigo sighed as he closed his books in his room, it had been a long day with all the family members and he had just finished off the last of his homework for tomorrow. Honestly this day had seemed to be one of the longest in his life. Besides the usual insanity his father brought it took most of the day for Orihime to even stand next to him without blushing madly for some reason. He knew it had something to do with Rangiku but when he asked Orihime she only blushed to match her hair and started talking gibberish.

He'd had to make sure that woman wasn't alone with her for extended periods of time in the future, yes she was oddly enough a close friend for Orihime and he wouldn't stand against that. It was just that Rangiku was the type that seemed to like toying with people for her own amusement. Actually that was a lot like how Yoruichi was with him at times, maybe that was another reason why he didn't like it, he knew what it was like being on the receiving end.

Well at any rate he quickly changed into his sleep wear and slammed onto the bed. He was tired and just wanted to get some sleep and forget this day happened. He was only just drifting when his cellphone by his bed went off suddenly. His first thought was to curse out whoever was calling him but he realized it wasn't the phone setting that was going off. The hollow detector built into it was the alarm going off.

"You have got to be kidding me, again? We just went through this today," he growled out.

"Oi, Ichigo! Turn that thing off!" Kon shouted out from his pillow that he took for his own 'bed'.

Ichigo glared at the little mod soul before grabbing his combat pass that was next to the phone. At least in his room he could leave his body in bed where he knew it would be safe. Opening his window he slipped out heading to where the hollows were coming from. It didn't take him long to realize that he was heading in the exact same direction and earlier that day. Normally the hollows seemed to appear in different areas, this was the first time that the hollows were coming from the same area.

It wasn't long before he sensed two more quickly behind him catching up. He didn't need to look back as Renji and Rukia joined him.

"I thought I was the only one up," Ichigo told them as they were beside him now. Taking a larger look at them they both looked like they weren't anywhere close to sleeping tonight. "Man you two look like you're high strung already."

"You would be too," Renji muttered thinking about his captain's final words. He should have known that he would have seen through their act and now they had something they were not looking forward to when they got back to Soul Society. It took him a few hours to fully understand things. Even though he could 'date' Rukia away from the prying eyes of her clan when they got back he would have to officially court her.

He had no idea what it took to do that with someone from Kuchiki family, and the fact that she was the sister to the man that ran it wouldn't help. Of course she was adopted and wasn't a Kuchiki by blood might go in his favor thankfully. The problem was that his captain would most likely want only the best for her and his standards were very high. So basically he was hoping this mission lasted for a very long time now as he was in no hurry to get back home.

Rukia had pretty much the same thoughts that had been keeping her up tonight as well. When the hollow detector had gone off it gave her something else she could focus on.

The three of them quickly found the source was too close to the school grounds for their liking. They appeared on the ground in a blur as they scanned the area. The dark school grounds looked creepier at night as everything seemed to take a new life onto itself. There were all kinds of sounds from the nocturnal animal life, what kind of animal life none of them really wanted to know. After that whole thing with the hunt for the plant that turned out to be part of a huge monster, they all agreed not to ask about the creatures that lived in this place.

Some things they felt they were better off not knowing about.

"We should be right on top of them," Renji said looking around the dark woods in front of them. The trees and darkness were not helping matters in trying to get a visual look at any hollows showing up.

"You think they're hiding?" Ichigo asked pulling free his sword from his back. "Remember that weird one that attacked the girl's dorm? Maybe we got something like that."

"I hope not that one nearly managed to take several yokai," Rukia rested her hand on the hilt of her sword.

All three of them felt tense as though they could feel eyes on them that were hidden in the darkness. Ichigo took a step forward as the clouds parted letting in moon light. There was a blur of motion and Ichigo reacted instantly bringing up his sword as another blade stuck it. He looked to the holder of the blade and it was a shocking and familiar sight. He could never forget those wild blue eyes or hair of Grimmjow.

"You!?"

"Long time no see Ichigo," Grimmjow grinned at him. For a long time he wanted to see Ichigo again, he wanted a rematch so bad it was like a very large itch he couldn't scratch. His defeat by Ichigo had been burned into his mind, by all rights he should have died that day but he hadn't. He had lived and during his healing the only thing that managed to get him through it was the thought of getting stronger to face Ichigo again.

Ichigo pushed back with his sword making Grimmjow take a few steps back. Looking at the Arrancar now he could see that he didn't look as good as he used to. His clothing was slightly torn up and shabby not to mention a few large scars that Ichigo knew came from himself.

Grimmjow looked to see the others that were with Ichigo, "Well I don't know the red head but why does the shrimp look familiar?"

"Shrimp?" Both Renji and Rukia shouted out both annoyed by that.

"Oh wait I remember her now, how's the gut wound?" Grimmjow remembered her now she had frozen him thinking he had been defeated. Well he had showed her as he had broken out of her ice and sent his hand into her guts. He hadn't known she had survived that but then he didn't care.

That was when a foot seemed to come out of nowhere that slammed into his head sending him flying for several dozen meters. Standing where he had been was a sexy woman with long green hair in tattered green clothing with a broken mask on her hear and a scar on her face.

"Nel?" Ichigo blinked in surprise the last time he had seen her she had reverted back into her child form. When he had left Hueco Mundo it had been quick and he had left her behind, it wasn't like he could have taken her anyways but still this was a surprise.

"Nel, you mean the kid!?" Renji shouted out seeing the woman as Rukia also gapped. They had never seen Nel in her true state before.

Nel blinked and looked at Ichigo and broke out into a huge smile, "Ichigo!"

She happily ran over and took the boy in a huge hug, "It's so happy to see you again," then she pulled away and hit him in the arm, hard.

"Ow! What the hell?"

She pouted at him, "You left without saying goodbye you meanie."

"Uh...oh...right, sorry."

She broke into a smile again she couldn't stay angry with him, besides he had apologized and she was just so happy to see him again. Then she noticed Rukia and Renji there still standing in shock totally forgetting about Grimmjow who was slowly picking himself up.

"Ah Rukia and Renji, it's so nice to see you both again too. I didn't know you all would be here, are the others here too?" Nel asked excited.

"Uh..yeah they are," Renji looked the girl-no woman over, this couldn't be the same snot nosed little Arrancar kid they had met. She was too, well old for starters but dear lord she had filled out well. When his eyes got to her chest he felt a pain in his side and looked to see Rukia giving him a glare.

"W-what? It's surprising to see her like this, I mean it's like what if Yachiru suddenly grew up into a woman like that." He defended himself. "Come on you know that I think you're good looking as you are."

"I-I didn't need you to say something like that," she told him trying not to blush as she felt her cheeks redden.

"Huh...is something going on between those two?" Nel asked Ichigo.

"Yeah kind of a long story, but what are you doing here Nel." Then Ichigo glared at Grimmjow who was slowly walking back to them not looking happy but also not looking like he was going to cause trouble. He had even put away his sword as he placed his hands in his pockets.

"And what are you doing with him?"

"Grimmjow will behave while I'm here don't worry," Nel gave him a cold look telling him not to cause trouble again or she might hit him even harder. He only grunted as he moved next to her trying to keep his pride intact. Nel looked back to Ichigo as her face got into a more relaxed state.

"We found this entrance into this world before it shifted," She started to explain to them. "We've been running a group of hollows that are against this new leader, he calls himself Demonio and he wants the yokai of this world. We came here for help since we met up with him."

"You met up with him?" Renji asked her.

"We fought him," Grimmjow spat out as it left a bad taste in his mouth. "Bastard ain't normal for an Arrancar."

Nel nodded her head, "We all came here trying to find how the yokai have been defending themselves and hopefully find help. I should have known you would have been here," she smiled at the three of them.

"So it's just you two?" Rukia asked.

"No," came a new flat female voice as others started to come out of the woods. Nel had told them to stay back just in case but now it looked like things were okay. Harribel came out first being the one that talked, then out came her three fraccion and later was Loly and Lily.

"Nel-sempai had all of us join her just in case," Harribel spoke to them.

"Tie-chan also needed some recovery time," Nel spoke up noticing the blonde woman seem a little uncomfortable about that.

"Tie-chan, Sempai?" Ichigo asked confused.

"I always thought of Tie-chan as like a little sister," Nel smiled at the other woman, if it wasn't for her high color others might have noticed the slight blush on the woman's face from hearing that from the woman she admired the most.

"And that's Harribel-sama to the rest of you," Mila spoke to the rest of them crossing her dark skinned arms across her chest.

"Wait you were one of the Espada," Rukia remembered the blonde from when they had taken a small side trip to the fake Karakura town. It had been there that Orihime had quickly healed up this woman and three others, the same three that stood behind her now actually. The woman had said nothing but the defeated look in her eyes spoke that she had no fight left in her as they had left back to Hueco Mundo.

"Tier Harribel former Third Espada," She introduced herself as she walked up to face Ichigo. She locked her green eyes onto his brown ones as he didn't give an inch. She wanted to look into the eyes of the man that defeated Aizen there was no give in them, no surrender. They were good eyes and it was nice to know a young man like this had been the one that had defeated him. But still she had to ask if this young human had done the impossible.

"You are Ichigo Kurosaki the one that defeated Aizen," she stated.

"Yeah what of it?" Ichigo was getting prepare for a fight if she wanted revenge for that.

She was silent a moment as she said the one thing that she had rarely said in her life. "Thank you for that."

"Huh?"

"I gave everything for Aizen but in the end, he betrayed me," The venom in her voice spoke more volumes than what she had said. "He cut me down without a thought because I was not 'useful' for him again. So for defeating him you have my thanks...Ichigo-dono."

"Uh well you don't have to be so formal about it..." Ichigo wasn't used to being addressed like that.

"You won't be able to tell her differently," Nel giggled happily. "Once she gives her respect to someone she gives it fully. Be grateful Ichigo, she thinks highly of you."

"I also wanted to thank you for taking care of Nel-sempai," Harribel wasn't used to expressing gratitude but it was necessary for this moment. She looked Ichigo over, on the outside he didn't seem like much but this was a man that had changed things. Nel often spoke highly about him and she wanted to see what it was that made him so special. Plus she could still remember his fight against Grimmjow and the power they had unleashed.

She narrowed her eyes a bit, this would require more closer observation.

"So wait where are the other two that are usually with you?" Ichigo asked Nel looking around for a certain comedic duo.

"Ah, Pesche and Dondochakka wanted to stay behind and look after the other hollows," Nel told him although she was worried about them. They wanted to take the surviving hollows and keep on the run while she went to see if she could get help in some form. Although they assured her that they could do it, she couldn't help but worry for the two of them and hoped they were doing okay.

"Well we can't just stand around here all night can we?" Sung-Sun stated looking around her.

"Yeah I don't think we can go back the way we came anyway," Apacci said obviously irritated by the whole idea. "The portals into this place shift around so by now our way out has moved."

"Well we can't exactly have them walk around," Rukia thought out loud.

"I think there's only one place we can take them," Renji sighed.

**-Underground Training Area-**

Many sleepy people were making their way down the many steps all of them still in their sleepwear.

Kurumu yawned as she was resting her head against Uryu's shoulder, "What is so important that they are getting in the way of my beauty sleep?"

"I don't know but this better be important," Kokoa grumbled looking half asleep.

They all walked to the bottom of the steps and when they did what they saw got them all awake. There not far from the entrance was half a dozen Arrancar sitting around with Ichigo, Renji, and Rukia. With them were already Yoruichi and Urahara who the later was asking all kinds of questions. In his defense this would most likely be the only time he got close enough to Arrancar to examine them and ask a few questions he always wondered about.

Nel was the first to notice Orihime there in her yellow pajamas.

"Orihime!" She ran over and hugged the long haired healer as she blushed in surprise.

"N-Nel-san?" Orihime was pleasantly surprised to see the Arrancar again after so long. "I can't believe it and you're an adult again that's great."

"Yeah it took some time but I got back into my natural form," Nel smiled at her pulling away and looking the girl over. "You look good."

"So...are they good guys?" Tsukune asked looking around them there only seemed to be one male in the group who looked like the kind of guy that was trouble.

"Well that reminds to be seen although Nel there isn't an enemy although she is different than what I remember," Uryu commented and then noticed Kurumu. She was biting the top of her shirt looking very angry for some reason. "Are you okay?"

"Nooo!" She whined suddenly. "Why are there so many big breasted women here?"

Looking at Nel, Harribel and even Mila Rose it looked like they were even bigger than she was. She slumped down to her knees almost in tears. "It's not fair, I was the one at school with the biggest ones and now suddenly all these others keep showing up. I'm losing my main character trait here."

"Is she an idiot or something?" Apacci asked out loud to the nearly bawling blue haired girl.

"I don't think she minds you," Mila smirked arching her back slightly to show off her chest slightly. "After all you're as flat as a board with no sex appeal."

"What did you say you freaking cow!?"

"Who are you calling cow since you could iron on that flat chest of yours!"

"Typical that the moron and the gorilla would fight over such things," Sung-Sun sighed her long sleeve covering her mouth as usual.

"What did you say!?" Both of them turned the other Arrancar.

"You know that there's more to you than just that right?" Uryu commenting pushing up his glasses he wasn't very good at the emotional support thing. Plus this did seem to bother Kurumu but he didn't see why it should, she had plenty of other qualities that she should be proud of after all.

She wiped her eyes looking up at him with a loving expression, "Really?"

"O-of course."

She smiled as she grabbed his arm into a hug sometimes it was nice having a caring boyfriend, sure he was a little stiff at times but she was working on that.

"Will someone explain what's going on here?" Mizore asked looking around.

"Well it's kind of like this," Ichigo told them everything that had happened and brought them all up to speed. "So we figured that this was the safest place to keep them since they couldn't get back home just yet without finding a way back. Apparently the weak spots in the barrier move around after a time."

"Which had been very informative," Urahara spoke up. "It's nice to know my theory about that can be confirmed."

"Is that actually any help?" Yoruichi asked him.

He nodded his head, "Why yes, it means that I can formulate a solution with that in mind. So far I've been thinking of alternate ways to help in case that wasn't what was going on. Now that I know for sure I can focus my efforts into the correct solution."

She shrugged her shoulders if he said so she would believe him after all she wasn't a scientist and so she left all that kind of thinking to him. She was the more physical type anyway and preferred to hit something to solve her problems or mess with someone's head for a laugh too.

Grimmjow locked eyes with Orihime as she stood very still he began to walk over to her as she tensed up slightly.

"Woman I need you to fix me up," He told her harshly.

Ichigo suddenly stepped in front of her glaring at Grimmjow. "Don't call her that, she's got a name so you better use it."

Grimmjow locked eyes with Ichigo not backing down. "I'll call her what I want."

"She's not your prisoner here anymore and if you want her to heal you, then you'll treat her a lot better than that or you can sit there all beat up for all I care." Ichigo wasn't backing down either as the two old enemies stood there facing each other. The tension around them was something so thick you could cut it with Zangetsu.

"I-it's okay Ichigo," she told him softly touching his arm slightly.

Ichigo looked at her as his eyes softened a bit, "You sure about that Orihime?"

She nodded her head as the tension dropped a bit.

Nel blinked at this looking at Chad who was closest to her at the moment, "Wait did they always call each other that? I thought they didn't use their first names."

"They've started dating each other not long ago," The large young man told her.

"Oh really that's so great!" Nel gushed at it she was very happy to hear that they were together. She always felt that there was something special between them and now really looking at it she could see how much closer they seemed. It warmed a place in her heart that she hadn't felt anything in a very long time.

"Well don't worry I'll make sure he behaves," Nel spoke up to Ichigo and everyone standing next to Grimmjow giving him a look that told him she would ensure it. He grunted in frustration at the annoying woman which earned him another dark look from Harribel.

"I think the others could use some healing as well," Harribel spoke up. "I'm fine physically but my spirit energy is still recovering." She looked over at Loly and Menoly. "You two haven't fully healed since Aizen's defeat so get over here."

"I'm fine!" Loly didn't want to be close to Orihime. Just looking at the girl made her skin crawl for some reason. That power of hers was just totally unnatural and it scared her, no one should have the power for that kind of thing.

Menoly who was still injured from her battle against Yammy felt a bit differently. She wouldn't even be alive now if not for the girl but hearing that she was in a relationship with Ichigo, she hoped he didn't know what they had done to her while she had been Aizen's prisoner. This man had defeated at least two Espada and Aizen, she didn't want the wrath of someone like that.

"I said get over here," Harribel said in a very cold and commanding tone. The two didn't want to argue but stayed silent as they moved to where everyone was in front of Orihime.

"So do you want to do this one at a time?" Nel asked.

"No I can handle more than one person just stay still." She smiled at them as she took a step back as everyone around her gave her some room knowing what was coming.

Orihime closed her eyes as she stretched out her hands as suddenly great golden angelic wings appeared from her back. To everyone that hadn't seen it before it was a beautiful sight, even Grimmjow raised an eyebrow the sight of her. To many she looked like an angel made manifest in their world as her long hair flowed slightly from the power she was giving off.

"Wow, that's so beautiful..." Nel couldn't take her eyes off the image.

"Thanks," Orihime smiled as she stretched out her hands as they glowed. Soon all of the injured Arrancar found themselves encased in golden spheres. They could feel their injuries and pains slowly fading away.

Grimmjow looked at his chest seeing the battle scars from Ichigo slowly fading away as he also felt damaged internal injuries healing up. Nel's 'healing' abilities were okay but they could only do so much. This felt a lot better, like when she had given him back his arm all those months ago.

Nel felt the mask on her head heal up as she reached up to touch it, the skull mask was being fixed which was a weight off her shoulders that injury kept her from her full power. If she had tried to use her released form her power would have leaked out very quickly and cause her to go back into her child form. With the broken mask her powers constantly leaked out through the damaged mask in her current form it was manageable but it meant she couldn't go all out.

This would fix a lot of problems for herself, although she didn't know it the scar on her face was also healing something she could find out much later when she looked into a reflective surface later. She wasn't vain but it would be a nice touch to have her face unscarred again.

It didn't take too long but soon all the Arrancar were back to their fully restored selves.

Grimmjow flexed his hand and moved his shoulders around he hadn't felt this good in a long time and he was itching for a fight to really let loose.

"So what will they be doing while down here?" Moka asked seeing them restored. "Won't it be kind of boring?"

"Eh it's a lot like home down here just more sunny," Nel looked around. "Actually it kind of reminds me of the inside of Los Noches."

"Yeah how is there sunlight underground anyway?" Mila wondered looking around. She never did understand how the dome in Los Noches worked with its painted on blue sky, this place was a lot like that only there were no inside buildings by the look of it.

"Ruby-san?" Urahara asked for the witch.

"Yes?"

"Do you think you could scare up some supplies for our guests here to make them more comfortable?"

Ruby thought about it there was a supply building that was used to help restore the school for damages. The headmaster had planned ahead for the school or maybe from past incidents over the years he had seen the wisdom in having extra materials and items to replace lost or damages to classrooms or even the living quarters.

"It shouldn't be too hard." She spoke up.

"Good that should help things out," Urahara smile before yawning. "Sorry about that."

Yoruichi looked at him slightly concerned. "Kisuke when was the last time you slept?"

"Uh...oh...what day is it?"

"Wednesday."

"Two days...maybe three," He thought about it.

"Okay you're getting some sleep before classes," She told him sternly.

He just waved it off with a smile, "I'm fine, I've worked a lot more without sleep before beside I work better under pressure anyway."

She signed as she suddenly gave him a chop with her hand to the back of his head. She gently caught him as she placed his hat back on his head which had been knocked off.

"Sorry but you need the sleep," She told him.

"What the hell was that about?" Renji was the first to ask her.

She sighed as she picked him up without much effort, "He's always like this he keeps working himself so hard that he forgets to eat and sleep at times. I found out that the only way to get him to do either is just force him to do them. Don't worry this isn't the first time I'll just leave something for the headache he'll have in the morning by his bed."

"Wow you already sound like the guy's wife...in a weird way," Kurumu commented.

"Jeez what's with the wife comments again," She told him holding him gently in her arms. "We're childhood friends, we've been together since forever and have been looking out for each other since we first met."

"Sounds like the plot to one of the manga I read," Rukia said out loud remembering one or the romance manga she read while trying to come to terms with her own feelings with Renji. Looking at the tall red headed man she couldn't help but think of their own situation and how similar it was. Looking at Yoruichi's face as she looked down at Urahara she had to wonder just how did the dark skinned woman really felt about Urahara.

"Well that's all well and good but can we get to bed already?" Kokoa asked clearly irritated. "I want to get some sleep before classes start up."

"Yeah that does sound nice," Kurumu sighed.

"You'll just sleep through literature class anyway," Mizore commented to the succubus but she was already snoozing against a slightly blushing Uryu. "Never mind then." Although she did like the idea of sleeping next to Chad in all the different ways you could take how that sounded.

"Well it has been a long time," Harribel was still feeling tired as she sat down against a rock. The ground was a lot harder than the sand she was used to but she had lived and slept in the open elements for most of her existence as a hollow so it wasn't too much for her. "We could all use a breather."

Nel nodded, "Yeah Tie-chan has a point I can't remember the last time I just stopped for a rest anyway."

"Well we'll see you later tomorrow then," Ichigo told Nel. "We'll compare notes then and see what we can do about this Demonio guy."

Nel smiled at him, "That's good and Ichigo, it's really good seeing you and everyone again."

Ichigo smiled back before nodded his head to her as he and the others started to leave the hollows for the night.

"Great sleeping on the ground again, I was hoping for a bed," Mila grumbled she might not have liked Aizen much but at least the palace he had built had some nice beds in them.

"Oh get over yourself," Apacci shot at her.

"If they start they're annoying arguing again I'll make sure they don't have the ability to do so again," Grimmjow growled out moving away to find a more quiet place to rest up.

**Next up Chapter 46: Arrancar at Yokai Academy?**

**Omake:**

"I would like to call to order this meeting of the slender alliance," Yukari spoke up in the classroom waving her wand around in the air. "Can we have the secretary read the minutes of the last meeting?"

"Hey the hell am I the 'secretary'?" Kokoa growled out crossing her arms. "I never agreed to that."

"Well anyway madam Vice-president don't we have a new agenda for today?" Yukari looked to Rukia who stood up with a clipboard.

"And how come _she _got to be vice-president?" Kokoa complained.

"We are gathered here to welcome a new member into the club," Rukia said ignoring Kokoa and her protests of being ignored as well. "I would like a motion to officially welcome her into the club."

"Approved and carried," Yukari happily agreed. "So without further waiting let's welcome in Emilou Apacci to the slender alliance."

"Why the hell am I here for!?" Apacci roared out angrily. "You brought me here without even telling me why you were bringing me here. What the hell is a 'slender alliance' for anyway and why should I ever care about it?"

"Just go with it," Kokoa sighed, "It will be less painful that way."


	46. Arrancar at yokai academy

**Bleached Vampire**

**Chapter 46: Arrancar at Yokai Academy?**

It has been nearly a week since the Arrancar had arrived Rukia sent a report to Soul Society and had gotten a reply back quickly. Although they didn't fully trust the Arrancar she was to keep an eye on them but they also weren't turning a blind eye to possible inside sources as they seemed to be the same ones that had helped out the small squad sent into Hueco Mundo.

So from Soul Society's point of view although they couldn't consider that group as enemies but couldn't fully trust them either. As for the Arrancar most of them could say the same as shinigami had been their enemies since they became hollows.

So all in all it was a very uneasy alliance at the moment for all parties involved.

Urahara (once he woke up from the nap Yoruichi forced on him) had worked with Ruby to set up some space for a living area. There wasn't much but then they were used to roughing it as before Aizen had built his palace they all lived out in the open. Few things like beds used for the infirmary were set up as well as a few other little odds and ends to at least make their stay a bit more comfortable.

The yokai weren't sure what to think of their new 'guests' some felt that Nel was at least approachable. Grimmjow however, well everyone stayed clear of him. Harribel wasn't the most sociable of people but at least she didn't project this sense of menace about her. Her fraccion were a bit harder to get a handle on, they were okay as long as they weren't fighting among each other which was often. For Loly and Menoly they were mostly with either each other or with the hollows, they still kept clear of Orihime as the girl made them very uncomfortable for their own reasons.

It was slow but at least the hollows started to help with the training some of them did it just for the boredom of staying under the school the entire time, which is where we currently find everyone in the underground training area.

Nel and Harribel stood side by side as they watched Ichigo and Grimmjow 'sparring' it out again. For days Ichigo had been using Grimmjow to help train himself in the use of his hollow mask. Slowly through combat Ichigo had been learning how to keep the mask on for longer periods of time. The two hollow women were watching as usual as they were to make sure nothing went wrong or they didn't go too far.

"I remember this sensation," Harribel spoke up suddenly as she watched the fight from a distance. "This was the same feeling I remember when they came to take the girl back. It is like two Espada fighting."

Nel nodded her head, "Yes but Ichigo's power feels different but I can't place it. Oh well at least he seems to be getting back into it."

"His powers are becoming more stable," Harribel told her. "Although his sword skills are better than Grimmjow's at the moment."

"Oh yeah I heard that he joined some kind of club here, something called kendo," Nel thought about what she had learned in the past week. "It's some kind of club where they practice sword skills or something."

"They do that?"

Nel shrugged, "Apparently there are lots of clubs for different things. You've been showing him a lot of interest lately. You do know he has a girlfriend right?" She smirked at the blonde.

"That is not the reason I am interested in Ichigo-dono," Harribel said in a slightly indignant way. Looking back at him she chose her words carefully. "He was a normal human and only received his powers from what I heard only fairly recently. Yet he's fought against both shinigami and Arrancar, he was the one to defeat Aizen possibly the most powerful person I ever met. He beat Grimmjow and even Ulquiorra and even though he's lost some of his powers he keeps growing. I have ever seen this kind of growth before."

Harribel continued to look on wondering what made Ichigo so different what was his secret if there was one or was she looking at someone that was very unique. A suddenly commotion made her look to her left as she turned to see what it was. The yokai had been training with some of the others and from the look of it her fraccion were up against them. Kurumu, Kokoa, Gin and Mizore were all working together against her fraccion

Ruby, Yukari were doing something with Rukia that seemed kido related. Renji was actually battling with Kokoa as the young vampire was learning first hand to avoid Renji's sword given all the blades it had.

Although it was the vampire that caught her attention, the first time that girl changed she couldn't help but be reminded of how Arrancar released their true forms. Although the girl's strange personality change was different. Currently she was up against Loly and Menoly and from the looks of it she was holding her own with that boy. Tsukune was another oddity for her, apparently he used to be fully human but like Ichigo had powers thrown at him changing him into some kind of half-human hybrid. At least that's how she thought about it the boy had been training to learn how to keep those powers at bay.

But as she watched the boy and the white haired vampire battling against Loly and Menoly, Harribel couldn't help but something unnerving about the girl. She had witnessed when in her pink haired form she had literally fed on the boy's blood apparently. Harribel reached up to the part of her neck where Demonio had bitten her. She couldn't help but feel there might be a link between this girl and that man although she only had a guess at what it could be. She kept silent watching her trying to find anything else that seemed familiar.

Kurumu, Gin and Mizore were currently up against Harribel's fraccion. All three yokai were in their true forms as it was the only way to keep up with the Arrancar.

"Mizore let's use the white and black technique," Kurumu told her as they got back to back.

"Right," She felt her powers moving with Kurumu's as both young teenagers released two destructive waves of white and black energy that ripped the rock floor apart as it went towards Sung-Sun and Apache. Both female Arrancar quickly got out of the way of the destructive wave surprised that the girls could use such a technique.

"Damn that might have actually hurt if had hit," Apache muttered to herself. She looked to see that Mila Rose was having a hard time with Gin. He was in his werewolf form and although there was no full moon or any moon light down here he was still very naturally quick. "Having a hard time with the dog?"

"Shut up!" Mila was annoyed that he was this quick and apparently he could move even faster as they had explained what every yokai could do in their training together. The tall dark skinned Amazon was hard pressed to keep up with him. She could release her true form as well but she didn't want to do that while Apache wasn't because she knew that Apache would never let her hear the end of it.

Gin had been waiting for this he had been slowly trying to put himself into the right position waiting patiently. Now it was time to finally strike with lightning speed he moved behind her and then rushed forward as he attacked.

Mila Rose knew he was coming behind her and tried to turn in time but it was too late she was wondering if he was going to hit her back. So she was taken off guard when two large furry hands were suddenly groping her beasts. She looked down with her jaw dropping as she heard a perverted chuckle.

"Wow these feel as food as they looked," Gin grinned knowing what was coming but in honestly it was going to be worth it.

Mila Rose's surprised face turned to rage as she quickly turned and firmly planted her elbow into the side of his head with enough force to bury his head into the ground.

"Perverted wolf!" she yelled at him.

This even stopped the current battle with Mizore, Kurumu, Apache and Sung-Sun.

"I have no sympathy for the great enemy of all women," Mizore stated evenly not even effected by the scene. The other women just nodded in unison wondering how long it would take for Gin to pull his head out of the ground that is if he woke up anytime soon.

"He kept pulling crap like that in our training with him too," Kurumu remembered months spent training and being groped by that giant pervert. They had learned to get better quickly just to stop him.

"We should have tried that as well when he caught him," Mizore spoke up again and then looked at him as he wasn't moving. "Is he dead?"

"We wouldn't be that lucky," Apache said. "plus if he did he'd come back as some kind of perverted hollow I bet."

Across the training grounds Grimmjow gritted his teeth in annoyance as he continued his fight with Ichigo, it was obvious to him that his powers were still not at the level when they had last fought but they were getting back to that level. The only reason he had lasted this long was because Ichigo seemed to have learned a few things about how to handle a damn sword. He hadn't been this skilled the last time they had met. It vexed him to no end how Ichigo kept growing, in fact it was pissing him off.

Grimmjow had always thought of himself as a king among others, always striving to destroy his enemies and stand at the top no matter what. He had done everything to do be the king and yet this boy of all people had beaten him. He had gone higher than Grimmjow could ever hope to. He hated Ichigo if only for that reason that the boy seemed to be denied the usual blocks that everyone was born with and tried to overcome in life.

He also wondered why his mask had changed, the last time he had seen it the mask had a red colored pattern on it not this two black lines on it.

Ichigo just barely managed to deflect the sword swipe at himself he quickly got both hands on the hilt as he got into a mudguard stance ready for the next attack that he knew would be coming. He had to admit the kendo club had been a good idea he had picked up some new skills for handling a sword that he hadn't really put into any real practice until now. Oh sure there was always Renji but Grimmjow fought with a lot more intensity, he was forcing Ichigo to get better or else he knew that Orihime would be healing him later.

He used everything he had learned to keep Grimmjow's blade from touching but it was hard sometimes he only just barely managed to get out of the way in time, sometimes he was able to surprised the Arrancar. Ichigo felt his body aching from how hard he was pushing himself but he couldn't stop. He had to keep moving he had to get stronger because if all of them were sent packing by this new leader of the hollows then he needed to be stronger.

He felt his power flare up a bit more as his resolved strengthened, he felt just a little bit faster a little bit better but he kept pushing himself. He always pushed himself and when he felt his limits he did everything he could to smash through that limit. Always moving forward that was the only way he knew how to move in life. He blocked the next attack and just when he felt like he could finally force Grimmjow back that's when it happened.

He heard the crack on his mask and he cursed, why now of all times he was so close he could feel it but the power was wavering. He felt how unstable it was becoming as more and more cracks appeared. He pushed back just in time as he felt the mask shatter and fall to pieces, the pieces would continue to fall apart until nothing remained but already that power boost the mask gave him was gone.

"Damn it," Ichigo cursed as he lowered his guard. That was a mistake as Grimmjow kicked him in the gut, that might not have been not so bad if they hadn't been in the middle of the air at that point in their battle. So Ichigo was sent crashing down into the hard floor with a large crash.

Ichigo picked himself up looking angrily at him, "What the hell!? We agreed to stop when my mask broke!"

He grinned down at Ichigo, "Couldn't stop myself in time."

"You laying son of a..." Ichigo growled out he knew that the man was obviously lying. He was going to get some payback for that.

"Everyone dinner time!" Orihime's pleasant voice rang out.

Ichigo paused looking back as Grimmjow landed with a superior smirk on his face. "I think you're woman wants you to go now."

"Grimmjow," A slightly cold voice of Nel suddenly spoke up behind him. "I told you to play nice with Ichigo."

"I don't 'play' woman," He shot back at the green haired woman.

"Then learn," She told him sternly.

Everyone gathered to a large blanket set up as Orihime set out the meal for everyone. She and Renji had gathered up food for everyone since everyone was working hard. It was odd how whenever she went to get meals for everyone that someone was always with her, well everyone that wasn't a yokai at least. She shrugged it off as he happily took out the meals and set them up.

"Oh man I'm starving," Kurumu was tried but all that work had given her a large appetite. She dug into the food almost like a starving person. She and the rest of them had been pushing themselves harder since the Arrancar had been staying here. She wanted to get stronger to defend her school just like the rest of the club did. So they had been training with the Arrancar, well training sometimes the others were so much more powerful it was scary.

Although it was funny seeing Inner Moka's eye twitch sometimes as the vampire hated going from the top of the school and slowly been knocked down with all the new arrivals. Now it was her turn to know what the rest of them felt like on a regular basis. Don't get her wrong, she didn't hold any real malice towards the girl...well okay there was some small part that did take some perverse pleasure in it, but the unlike the sweet and kind Moka, the other Moka's pride and ego could use a little deflating.

Kurumu looking around couldn't help but feel her own status had taken a hit. First there had been Orihime who even though now she had a good relationship with the girl, Kurumu still heard the boys arguing over who was bigger. Before she had won that hands down for students but now with Nel, Harribel and even Mila Rose, well the succubus felt a little threatened as she looked down at her chest.

Maybe she should look into eating foods that were said to increase breasts growth. She knew that Uryu didn't mind but it was the principle of the thing.

While the yokai and Orihime dug in the more human compliment had other ideas. Tsukune, Ichigo, Rukia, Uryu and Chad went over to Renji who pulled out food he got that they could all eat. It was one of the reasons that one of them always went out for food especially if Orihime went given that she had the same weird taste in food as the yokai.

This was the only way they could really stomach anything at this strange school.

"How come you guys don't eat?" Yukari innocently asked one of the Arrancar. "I've hardly seen any of you eat anything at all."

Sung-Sun decided to answer the young girl, "We don't really need to eat as hollows we normally eat souls but when we became Arrancar we don't need to do that as much. We can eat and drink but not as much as the living. It is kind of filling and it does taste good we don't get much out of it."

"Wow really that's too bad this is really good stuff," Yukari continued eating up her food.

Nel looked on interested in some of the food although she wasn't hungry she was interested in trying it out. She asked Yukari who eagerly offered up a piece of her meal. Nel took the sample and she liked what hit her taste buds.

"You have to try some of this," Nel looked to Harribel who only gave her a leveled look. "What?" she asked confused.

Harribel pointed to the lower part of her face where behind the high collar her mask was. She couldn't eat anything unless she released her form given the mask was in the way. Like in those meetings that Aizen used to serve tea all the time for some reason. Some of them couldn't even drink even if they wanted to but he always served it. She never tried it as she saw it as pointless but he had been their leader and if he wanted to serve tea then so be it.

Just another reason she was glad the man was gone, although she wished he was dead. When she had found out he was only jailed for a few thousand years she had been a little pissed but thinking on it, it was a better punishment. Let him be a prisoner for the rest of his life never to know freedom again. That was a longer and lingering punishment as death would have been too quick.

Looking at the food she was tempted to try it but she wasn't hungry or thirsty and releasing her form for something so simple would be too annoying for her. So she sat there and just watched everyone else as she gave Nel a look that said she wasn't going to partake.

"Oh right sorry," Nel sweat dropped realizing that Harribel couldn't eat anything even if she wanted to in her current form.

"Do you want some?" Chad heard Mizore ask as the girl shyly had a piece of a small rice ball up to him. Looking at it he felt it was safe enough plus he really didn't want to hurt her feelings so he leaned down to take a bite. Mizore blushed a little with a small smile at the act it was

This whole event though didn't go unnoticed by the others and slowly a chain reaction started off. Kurumu not wanting to get outdone by Mizore pressed up against Uryu startling the boy especially given that she was pressing up against his arm with her chest. He saw a piece of food being offered to him.

"Say awwww," She said in a loving tone which he couldn't refuse. The yokai food was not pleasant but he put on a good face for her swallowing. She giggled and smiled at him feeling more like a couple now doing such a cute thing with him. Sure it might be a bit of a cliché thing to do but so what, she liked it.

"D-do you want some?" Moka asked Tsukune offering some of her own food.

"Of course," He didn't care even if it was yokai food this was the first time she was feeding him. Of course in a way he had been 'feeding' her for nearly two years now but this was a lot different than her just sucking out his blood.

Renji looked around them feeling a little out of place he didn't even look to Rukia, he didn't want to pressure her into something plus they were still feeling around each other. They had been friends so most of their lives and now that they were something more than that, it was small steps they were taking. He didn't mind after all it took them at least a century to get to this point anyway. He was about to dig in when he noticed something near his face. Looking a bit to his right he noticed Rukia was holding something out with her chopsticks at him but was avoiding looking at him.

She looked so very tsundere at that moment with a slight blush on her face.

"What?" She demanded wondering why he was making her even more embarrassed by dragging this out. It took her a lot of courage in order to do something like this in front of everyone. When she had seen everyone doing this it had reminder her of scenes from several of the manga she had taken to reading when she got to the human world.

"Look if you don't want it I'll eat it then," She shot back at him.

"I never said I wouldn't!"

"Then why hesitate?"

"Because it was unexpected that's why." He told her.

Orihime could only watch as the others continued on, she looked down at her own food as she was thinking the same thing. Feeding Ichigo would be very intimate for her she blushed as she fiddled with her food slightly. She wanted to try it as well but she had always been a bit shy about this kind of thing. It took her forever just to confess her feelings to him. She took a breath as realized if she kept being like this she would never get anywhere in their relationship.

Digging out a small portion of her food she swallowed hard as she tried to control her blush as offered up the food to him.

"Um...I-Ichigo-kun would you like...well like some too?" She asked him nervously.

Ichigo was surprised that she took the initiative in this. Although this was Orihime's food and he couldn't really tell what it was as it was covered in red bean past. Looking into her large expressive eyes however he couldn't think of rejecting her. So he swallowed knowing what he was in for as he forced it down. He wouldn't mind this if only she ate more normal foods as he wished he could turn his taste buds off. Somehow he did it, somehow he managed to force it down and forced a smile at her. She beamed up at him and it made it all worthwhile.

"Do you want more?" She asked him.

Ichigo turned green at the thought, "N-no it's okay besides if I ate everything you'd have nothing left."

"Oh that's right, thanks." She happily went back to eating her food covered in the red bean paste.

Ichigo watched her eat wondering how she could eat all that stuff he might care for his girlfriend but that didn't mean he didn't find a few things about her strange. Then again that was part of her charm sometimes. He gave a small smile as he went back to eating his own meal.

Looking around at all the couples there were various reactions, Kokoa was doing her best to just ignore it all she ate in silence not wanting to see it especially not seeing her sister act like a fool to a human boy. Yukari and Ruby both looked on with smiles, Yukari was hoping to maybe feed both Moka and Tsukune while Ruby wished she had something in her life at that moment. She would love to feed a man food...then she thought of herself all tied up in bondage gear on with food the only thing on her body as he would use her as a human table to eat off of.

The extremely perverted thought made the young woman blush as her mind started to wonder if she would ever find a man who would do that. If any of them knew of her thoughts they would choke on their food, plus Gin would jump at the chance and be the first to offer.

Nel looked on feeling warm inside at the sight of it all, Harribel just looked on indifferent to it all as usual.

Grimmjow didn't look happy at all, "Well if I had an appetite I would have lost it." He muttered getting up and going for a walk. He knew he wouldn't get far but honestly it was better than sitting around watching that crap. If he had a stomach he would have thrown up if there wasn't a huge hole where his guts and stomach would normally be.

"I can't believe I think I'm agreeing with him," Apache muttered at the sight of it all. It was all just to sweet for her.

"Said the girl with as much womanly charm as a rock," Mila smirked as she didn't mind it in fact she was kind of interested in this kind of thing. There weren't any real men that got her interests back home so this was interesting to watch all the various reactions from the couples.

"What was that you overgrown gorilla!?"

"Who are you calling a gorilla, you shrimp!"

While all of this was going on, Yoruichi was currently in another part of the school. She was currently walking the halls that normally no one should have had access to as this was the way to the seal room. The hallway was very enclosed feeling as her footsteps echoed loudly to her ears as she finally reach the huge heavy wooden doors. She pulled out the key she had been given to check on Urahara. Easily opening the door she looked around the room, before when it had been nearly an empty room with a small elevated area where the seal was kept.

Now the place was covered in Urahara's stuff, he had brought in black boards with complex drawings and equations that most likely only made sense to him, folding tables with piles of papers on them. Sketches of ideas and solutions as well as theories were stuck to the walls. The place just screamed out that Kisuke Urahara had been working here that it brought a small smile to her lips. The place was like an image of how his mind worked all complex and yet messy at the same time.

She noticed a few plates of food she brought when he forgot to eat where still here making her scowl. Honestly did the man think she was his mother or did he forget to take them back out when he left? Crossing her arms she huffed slightly to herself she would bring him food so he wouldn't pass out but she drew the line on cleaning up his messes for him. Looking over to one of the boards he was working on he was so focused that it seemed he hadn't even noticed her.

To her that meant he was in deep thought as his multitasking brain of his normally would notice others showing up unless he was putting all his effort into a problem.

Suddenly he stopped drawing something and took a step back.

"That might actually work," He muttered to himself.

"What might work?" She asked seeing him suddenly turn and noticed her presence.

"Ah Yoruichi-san," he smiled happy to see her as usual. "I think I have it, I think I have a way to fix the seal."

"You do?" That was surprising but she knew that eventually he could pull it off if anyone could he was the person for the job.

"Yes the problem has always been that the seal was never meant for hollows, it was meant to keep this place separate from the human world not the hollow world. Well I had thought of trying to set up a new barrier for just hollows but it would interfere with the original seal. So I was left with trying to modify the seal itself to simply add in hollows."

"The problem was how to do it. Yokai energy and spiritual energy work slightly differently but I've been looking at the two young witches and Kuchiki-san working together and it came to me. I've been researching with Ruby-san's help and I think I've got it."

She noticed him going into a detailed explanation that was very complicated, so she did what she normally did. She just nodded in all the right places and waited for him to finish. He always liked showing off his mind but she could never follow when he got into the in-depth stuff. Besides if she just waiting he finished with the simple explanation of it all anyway.

"So you remember those pillars used for the fake Karakura town correct?" He asked her breaking her out of her day dreaming as it was something she could understand. She nodded this time because she did know. "Well I thought about using smaller version of them with the help of Ruby-san and Yukari-chan. With their yokai energy going into it they would link up with smaller version placed in this room linked to the seal."

"This would act as another layer for the seal using yokai energy of the seal itself as a power source. The link system would be keyed to the hollow's world making it impossible for them to breach the 'cracks' in the barrier that still stand from when the seal was breaking months back."

"How soon can this be ready?" She asked him.

He thought about it, "Well I can have most of it done soon, unlike the pillars for fake Karakura town these won't be as big but I will need some time. You know I was kind of getting used to being a teacher here."

"It was fun wasn't it?" She asked slightly disappointed in leaving but they knew it wouldn't last.

**-Hueco Mundo-**

In his throne room Demonio sat on his throne as he waited patiently for his two remaining subordinates. So far he only had Demetrio Luxanar and Demitri who was currently kneeling before him as they waited for Demetrio to show up. Apparently the Arrancar had some important information to give. It had better been good news at that since he was not in a good mood. The power he had taken from Harribel was nearly gone and already the hunger that forever gnawed at his being was slowly returning.

He needed to get access to that yokai ground and soon the huger was starting to become nearly unbearable for him. Finally the door opened as Demetrio quickly walked in.

"I am not accustomed to waiting," Demonio told him in a tone that said that he better not do this again if he valued his continued existence.

"My apologies my lord but I was just finishing double checking, I believe I have found a way to make a permanent opening into the yokai world." He looked up as his one eye not covered by his mask looked up to see the interested look he was getting. Their master waved his hand to make him continue.

"It took time but I now have the means to created a stable portal into their world. We can force open a gateway and lead our forces through. We can overwhelm the other side with brute strength. All I need it time to set up the proper devices that will tune into their world and create and anchor point."

Demonio grinned flashing his sharp fangs, "Now that is good news. Tell me will Yammy be ready for this?"

"He'll be fully healed and ready to go by the time I've done setting up."

"Excellent," Demonio rose up from his throne. "I want you to start immediately, Demitri I want you to gather as many hollows as you can for an invasion. This time there will be no mistakes as I plan to go personally. It's time we end this little game and we finally get the prize."

**Next up Chapter 47: Invasion**

Oh and for those not fully familiar with Ruby, yes she really is that perverted.


	47. Invasion

**AN: Again I have to say that I can't reply to reviews if you keep your private messaging is disabled. **

**Bleached Vampire**

**Chapter 47: Invasion**

Ichigo was currently sitting with the rest of the guys during a break in between classes. They were sitting around one of the opened areas drinking various cans from one of the nearby vending machines, at least one of the machines that they found that gave out things that was human friendly. The kinds of strange things they kept finding for food and drinks in this place were always surprising.

"Man I can't believe today," Ichigo scowled a little more than usual as he took another drink.

"What is it Grimmjow again?" Renji asked given that he knew that both Ichigo and the Arrancar had a nasty history. Plus Renji himself didn't like the Arrancar either, it wasn't just the fact that he had once nearly killed Rukia (although that was something he still wanted to take the man's head for) but the man's attitude made it impossible for you to not like the person.

"He I can handle," Ichigo stated. "I ran into Wong again."

"You too huh?" Tsukune chuckled with a sweat drop. "He ran into me again today. He offered a whole house for me and Moka-san to live if we moved to China and joined his 'family'."

The boy blushed as Moka had been right there next to him when the boy made that proposal. Moka had been so shocked by the thought of it she had blushed, shuddered and tried to say something but failing. Tsukune would be lying if the thought of going home and having her there to welcome him home every day. But of course he turned him down but yet he knew that the boy would try again.

"Gave me the same offer," Ichigo grumbled although Orihime hadn't been with him, Wong had showed up right in the halls with a lot of students around. Now there was some very embarrassing rumors going around the school about him and Wong. He just hoped Orihime didn't get wind of it, he didn't want to calm her down and set things straight that he was leaving for China.

"I think he's harmless," Chad put in finishing his drink and putting in a trash can nearby. "He hasn't really done anything since that first day."

"Although it is annoying having to hunt down hollows without him knowing," Uryu pushed up his glasses. "He keeps following both you and Anon-san around all the time that it's getting a little hard for you two to keep going on patrols. Plus we still have to deal with the Arrancar that are under our own roof as well."

"Well at least most of them are okay to get along with but we can't keep them down there forever," Renji told them crushing the now empty can in his hand.

"Nel said they would leave once Urahara-san finds a way to send them back," Tsukune remembered how the Arrancar had said that finding a way in was hard but since the 'doorways' shifted around it would be lucky to find a way back. They would have to wait for the hollows to try again to get in and quickly find the doorway before it closed and shifted if they didn't want to wait around for Urahara.

"Plus didn't they say that the leader of the hollows might show up himself?"

"If so then we will have trouble," Urahara didn't like the idea of a very powerful Arrancar showing up. Plus he might not show up alone even if they did fight him a battle on that scale couldn't be hidden. Lots of students would panic and some could get seriously hurt not to mention if it got too close to the school it could get damaged. Then there was another matter and that was something more personal.

During his time here he had gotten very close to Kurumu, he knew that in his mind eventually he'd have to leave when this was all over but another part of him didn't want that to happen. He was also slightly worried what might happen to her when the hollows tried something big or if their leader chose to come here himself. From what the Arrancar said earlier to them this new hollow wouldn't be a pushover. It wasn't just that either but he found himself close to the news paper club, they were a group that were easy to get along with and they fought to protect their school and everyone in it.

They were noble goals and something he could respect but for some reason he had been having this nagging feeling. He couldn't place it into words but something felt off and he just wished he could place what it was that was bothering him. Things had been too quiet since the Arrancar had showed up, oh sure there were a few hollows showing up here and there but nothing they couldn't handle. But the hollows generally usually were escalating things by now but things had been quiet.

Maybe that was what had him on edge things were too quiet like the calm before a storm. He narrowed his eyes wondering what was coming their way.

**-Hueco Mundo-**

Inside of the giant white dome that was the center of the kingdom for the hollows a large device had been built. Inside the dome there were many pillars sticking out of the sand, with an artificial sky painted onto the huge ceiling making it look like day had come to the eternal night of Hueco Mundo. The Arrancar Demetrio oversaw the construction it was a massive gate that he had designed, it was so huge that even the Gillians would be able to walk through. It would create a stable opening for them to enter into the yokai grounds.

The gate had no doors and was built in a white material that seemed to have no seems and looked to be built out of just one piece although that was not the case. Hollows of all types had been used to help construct it.

Demitri had gathered up the Menos, the tall Gillians stood swaying slightly as they waited for their orders. Although larger and powerful they were all basically beasts, no thoughts of their own as the hundreds of hollows that made up the creatures prevented any kind of coherent thought but they were also easily controlled. The Adjuchas were also there, they were the other Menos types, those that had evolved from the mindless towering creatures into more compact and powerful forms with minds of their own.

They were more human in appearance like the Arrancar although they had full masks and their bodies were more akin to a regular hollow than the human looking skin of the Arrancars. They were also the ones that would be tasked with leading the Gillians in the attack. Other hollows were gathered around as well all of them shifting slightly in anticipation. They all knew why they were here, they all heard how eating yokai souls would increase their powers.

The only type of hollow that wasn't here were the Vasto Lords, but that was mainly because no other Vasto Lords had been found. They were the rarest of all hollows and finding them was impossible unless they didn't want to be found.

Suddenly a silence came over the entire army that had gathered two figures walked towards the gate as any hollow in their way immediately rushed to give them room. It was like the entire army had suddenly parted for them both for reverence and mostly out of fear. The smaller figure was the new king of the hollows the one known only as Demonio as he walked with a regal air about himself he carried himself like a true king.

The mountain of a figure behind him was one of the few surviving Espada, Yammy the Zero of the group. Although his body was covered with scars from his last battle and from where pieces had been put back together again by Demetrio, although battled scared he was eager for a fight. All the rage and pain from his last battle burned inside of him like a raging fire.

They stood before the large device as he looked to Demetrio who nodded his head and gave the order. A slow humming came from the device which slowly grew in pitch if you looked closely enough you would be able to see the device slightly vibrate. Inside the gap of the material a dark energy grew as crackling energy danced over the darkness. The pillars started to glow as more and more power in the massive device. Slowly there was a cracking sound as though part of the world was breaking.

The device was created to match the 'frequency' of the Yokai world, to latch onto the small 'crack' that they had been using all this time and then to smash that crack even wider. To make the opening even larger and more permanent for their use to invade and take what they wanted.

Demonio grinned at the sight of it, now it was only a matter of time before they swarmed the other side.

**-Yokai Academy-**

"There that should hold them!" Mila Rose exclaimed as she wiped her brow. The amazon Arrancar grinned at her work. It had been tough getting a hold of both of them but they had finally done so and now they all felt a bit safer.

"Oh come on is this really necessary?" Gin asked trying to sound all innocent. He was currently sitting on the ground all tied up with rope.

He was quickly hit on the head by Apacci with her fist, "The hell it isn't! We caught you both peeping on us while we were using that strange pool that heals injuries, "you and that stupid plush doll thing."

"Hey I'm not a thing," Kon spoke up. He too was tied up next to Gin as one of Gin's cameras lay smashed into the ground nearby.

"Well whatever you are you both are perverts and deserve retribution," Sung-Sun spoke and a little bit of an edge to her voice glaring at the two of them. "Just be thankful that Harribel-sama and Nel-sama weren't with us."

"Was kind of hoping for that actually," Gin muttered only to get hit by Apacci again. It had been pretty simple plan, give Kon his camera and then have the little guy sneak up to the rocks to get some really juicy photos. Although it was just bad luck that they had been caught, Kon had tried to run but his little legs weren't fast enough and Gin had been taken by surprise. The next thing he knew they were both caught and one of his favorite cameras was now wrecked. It was too bad he had some fond memories with that camera.

"What is going on over here?"

Everyone turned to see everyone else showing up the person that spoke up had been Rukia seeing the tied up Gin and Kon.

"Kon there you are I was looking for you," Ichigo said annoyed he had been planning to use the mod soul to inhabit his body for some training instead of using his badge for today but couldn't find the little guy. Looking at him now he had a guess what he had been up to, honestly he just couldn't trust the guy around girls. He was just thankful that all those times he had given him his body to use that his reputation was still intact. The last thing Ichigo needed was to be labeled as some kind of pervert or worse.

"Great what did they do this time?" Kurumu asked also annoyed not surprised that the two perverts had been up to something.

"It was all an honest mistake," Gin tried to say.

"Like hell it was!" The three fraccion yelled at once all three of them wearing faces of anger and embarrassment.

"I guess we shouldn't be surprised they tried something huh?" Tsukune laughed a little nervously as the others agreed.

"What the hell is all the noise about?" Grimmjow yelled out coming from across the area. He had been trying to practice when all this annoyance was getting on his last nerve. Nel and Harribel had been practicing between themselves as well given that Orihime had healed them up and Harribel had fully recovered her power they were eager to work out any kinks. Plus it had been a long time since they had sparred and Harribel wanted to see just how far she had come. She had not been disappointed as they had agreed to not use their release forms just yet.

But then all the commotion happened and now they were all looking at two tied up individuals.

"Honestly do we have to tied you up like a dog outside the house?" Kurumu chided Gin and then looked at Kon. "Maybe we should have put him in a box somewhere."

"Hey I'm a living person you know!" Kon yelled out.

"Maybe I should freeze them solid?" Mizore asked turning one of her hands into ice claws to prove a point.

"I think we should do something so they won't peep on us anymore," Yukari held up her wand eager to dish out some divine punishment.

"Shouldn't we do something?" Orihime asked a little afraid for the two of them tied up. They just looked kind of pitiful to her.

"Naw I say perverts deserve to get what's coming to them," Kokoa had transformed her little bat into a large mace holding it slightly menacingly.

It was soon becoming apparent that some violence was about to happen but suddenly a large rumbling was heard and felt as everyone suddenly had to fight to keep their footing. It was like an earthquake had suddenly happened as everyone waited a moment to see if it was over with. It had taken everyone by surprise as they all looked around at each other.

"What the hell was that!?" Apacci asked.

"Does Yokai Academy get earthquakes?" Uryu asked the Newspaper Club.

"It's not supposed to at least I don't think it is," Tsukune told them looking at the girls for confirmation. As far as he knew this wasn't a place for earthquakes he had no idea how the world was set up in this place but there had never been any mention of it.

"We don't get earthquakes here," Yukari spoke up thinking about it she knew that there was nothing that could cause that anywhere near the area of the school. So whatever had caused that to happen couldn't be natural. Just then it happened again only this time it seemed to be a bit more intense.

"Seriously what is that?!" Apacci demanded. "Why the hell does the ground move?"

"What you never heard of an earthquake?" Renji asked her seeing the Arrancar look a little out of sorts.

"No what is that?" Nel asked honestly never hearing about that before.

Everyone looked at the Arrancar apparently they never had earthquakes in their world which might make sense. They had no idea how their world was set up, even Soul Society never had them and the only way that the Shinigami knew was because when natural disasters hit the human world they had to get there to deal with the aftermath. All those souls suddenly killed, so many ended up as Plus spirits unable to move on which also drew in lots of hollows. The only other thing that made such a mess for them were large scale wars.

When another even bigger quake happened it was obvious that this was no earthquake as the shuttering was so bad everyone lost their footing. Little pieces from the high ceiling came falling down from the force of it.

"Crap if this keeps up we might get buried under here," Renji said getting back onto his feet.

Just then all their cell phones went off but this wasn't a ringtone it was their hollow scanners going off. They all flipped them open as the scanner was seen on the small screen. Only what it showed was just one large dot too close to the school.

"Damn is it a huge one?" Ichigo asked out loud.

"I don't think so," Chad saw the blip was growing.

Uryu took a moment to look closely before he realised what he meant, "It's not one signal it's a lot of them all in one spot."

Everyone's eyes widened at the prospect of that, they had never seen this many hollows coming into the school grounds like this. There were so many in one area that it looked to be just one huge signal and it only seemed to be getting bigger.

"Damn it this is bad," Renji quickly went to digging through his pockets for his mod soul container.

"Thank you captain obvious," Ichigo yelled at him before rushing to Kon. "Alright looks like you get a reprieve." He quickly needed to untie Kon and use him, he didn't trust leaving his body just laying around with so many hollows around. The last thing he needed for it to get eaten when his back was turned and despite Kon's perverted actions he trusted him enough to keep his body safe.

Nel looked over the shoulder of Orihime to look at the device she wasn't sure what it meant but from how everyone was acting it had to be bad. "I think we should help out with this." She said seriously.

"You sure?" Harribel asked.

Nel nodded she didn't like the feel of this hollows never came in such numbers unless they were made to come out in these numbers, which meant that someone was leading this huge group and only a few people could lead so many hollows.

"It might be him," Nel spoke up thinking it over.

The Arrancar stood silent at that as they all knew who she could be talking about if he was here then they would need all the help they could get. They all shifted slightly for different reasons, Harribel was eager for another shot only this time she knew what to expect and not to let him bite her again. Her fraccion did look a little worried but if Harribel would go into battle they would follow without question.

Their loyalty to the woman was so strong they would give their lives for her even though they never said it out loud to each other it was something all three of them felt strongly about.

Grimmjow just wanted a real fight because that's who he was, he was healed up and eager to finally let loose. His blue eyes were hard as steel as he gripped his sword even tighter in anticipation. He suddenly moved to the exit without a word as everyone started talking at him.

"Shut up," He told them not bothering to look back or stop. "I'm going out there if you want to stop me then stop me but this is a fight we can't ignore."

Ichigo finally got Kon out of the ropes as he had swallowed the small green ball to give him control of his body as he felt himself leave now standing in his shinigami form. "As much as I hate to say it, and believe me I really, really hate this, I...agree with him."

Just saying those words were enough to make Ichigo's stomach turned although Grimmjow and him were on the same side in this battle technically they couldn't call each other allies. There was just too much bad blood between them to ever be that but they could work together when the situation called for it.

"Right," Rukia had now changed into her own true form letting Chappy deal with her gigai. "Given how close they are and the number...I don't think we can just brush this under the rug." She sighed she really didn't like the idea of this report when everything was finished.

She could push it onto Renji as he was the highest ranked person here but this was her mission technically. Besides she had seen the kinds of reports Renji did, how he got to his rank with his reports she wasn't sure but that was just a small annoyance she was focusing on to prevent herself from thinking of the worst case scenario. That was the students and if they would get caught in the crossfire of this battle.

"Well then we have to hurry," Moka spoke up looking slightly worried, "If so many are coming we have to do something and if they're going you know we are."

"That's right this is our school after all," Mizore spoke in her usual soft voice but now she had a certain steel in her voice.

"You got that right!" Kurumu pumped up her fist she wasn't going to let some hollows do as they please in her school.

"Right we've been protecting this school because it's important to us since we got here," Tsukune spoke up with a smile on his face. "Besides you'll need all the help you can get."

Kokoa sighed in annoyance, "Can't we just go out there already and kick some ass?"

"Yeah I'm in her," Yukari eagerly agreed.

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Ichigo spoke up making his way to the exit as everyone followed suit. They all quickly made their way to the exit stairs as they had a long way to get up.

"Hey what about me?" Gin cried out.

Kon sighed, "Alright looks like they forgot about you."

"That's just cruel," Gin grumbled before asking Kon to untie him. There was no way he was going to just sit down here tied up while everyone else was fighting. He may not show it but he cared about this school and his club members. So there was just no way he was going to let them all walk away into danger without him.

**-Seal Room-**

Urahara had been in the middle of the final preparations for his plan to enhance the seal over the school ground when everything had gone to hell. When the shaking started his mind raced to figure out just what was happening but when the seal itself on the small pedicel started to act up then he had figured it out. The red jewel on the silver cross glowed bright red as though it was trying to put in more power to overcome something massive that was fighting against it.

He wasn't sure how but he was certain that this was the big push he had been waiting for by the hollows, he had hoped to get his plan finished before they had come up with something, looks like he lost that race.

Yoruichi came running into the room, "Kisuke!"

"I know," he said calmly as he was already coming up with a plan. "I need you to get me Ruby and Yukari as quickly as you can and then I need you to make sure that no one can interfere."

"You plan on fixing the seal after it's been broken?"

He shook his head, "The seal hasn't broken, at least not yet but all this stress can't be good for it. I want to enhance the seal over the school to prevent more hollows getting in. If we act fast enough we might be able to limit their numbers as we have no idea how many could be coming through. Plus it will leave them no retreat as we can end this today but there is another problem..."

Yoruichi could tell where this was going, "The school will end up a battle ground no matter what but instead of them invading you'll turn the school grounds into a trap."

Kisuke nodded grimly it was a huge risk but the students were already at risk if this was what he thought it was there would be no hiding things. They would need to end this quickly as possible to try and limit the damage. He didn't like it but time was not on their side and the more time they wasted the more hollows could be coming through.

"Then I believe you should hurry and fetch those two my dear," The voice of the Chairman was heard. Both ex-shinigami captains hadn't registered his presence until he had spoken something that both of them didn't like as it was very hard to sneak up on either of them. The Exorcist only grinned at them before continuing on.

"I had a feeling something like this might happen, I already have the teachers trying to gather the students into the gym but it might turn out to be a bit difficult. Although I was prepared for such a thing it happened very fast and there might be some students that might get caught up in the fighting."

"I'll try and sort that out while trying to get the two girls," Yoruichi said with a certain steel in her voice, in that moment she was her old self the one that had been captain of the second division and commander of the special forces of soul society. She disappeared in a blur as she moved with the speed that gave her the name of 'goddess of the flash step'.

"Do you need anything?" The head master asked Urahara.

"Just hope that this works," Urahara told him hurrying in his work.

**-School Grounds-**

Near the school inside of one of the wooded area a large crack seemed to be formed out of thin air hanging there like the world itself was broken. Suddenly the crack started to get larger and larger until it was so big you could see it from far away. Large white fingers seemed to dig themselves out of it gripping the sides and pulling it open to make a huge black gap in the world. The hole was torn even larger as shapes could be seen inside of it.

That was when the smaller hollowed started to emerge out of it, scores of them at first arrived and in the lead was Demonio as he surveyed the area. He took in a breath as he could literally smell his goal within reach. He would finally have what he needed to feel complete again to finally stop the everlasting hunger.

"Finally, I am getting hungry again and I'll finally dine on some yokai food," He grinned his fangs aching as he lead his army into the school area.

**Next up Chapter 48: The Battle for Yokai Academy**


	48. Battle for Yokai Academy

**Bleached Vampire**

**Chapter 48: The Battle for Yokai Academy**

The school grounds were in complete chaos by the time they all arrived out of Urahara's training ground. Teachers were trying to herd students into the gymnasium while the student body looked on very confused. As the group made their way through the students the students would stop to look at the strangers with them plus the fact that a few like Ichigo were now wearing strange black robes with swords. Then there were the strangers with them, a few of them like Harribel, Nel and Mila Rose turned the heads of most of the male students, although a few also found Sung-Sun a mysterious beauty and Apacci did have a tomboy look that appealed to a select few.

Even Grimmjow turned the heads of some of the female students with his unique looks, plus the air of danger made all the girls who were into bad boys automatically take notice of him. He ignored them all as they hurried through the hallways, he was more focused on the battle that was coming. He felt eager for the fight for too long he felt like all this time he had been just sitting on his hands. He was healed up and eager to test himself out he didn't care who his enemy was the need to prove himself not to anyone, not to the world, he only fought to prove himself to himself.

They managed to work their way through the halls and students to find themselves by the West end of the school and already as they entered into the large courtyard they could see the problem. In the distance a giant black hole was formed into the air. It was a familiar sight to them all know as they saw giant white hands that were slowly opening the gap.

"Crap they brought Gillians," Renji grunted out although he had figured they might have brought those types but you could always hope for the best.

"No hiding this now," Rukia spoke up knowing that there was no hope in trying to cover any of this up now. But she couldn't think about little details like that now there were bigger concerns going on now and that was to protect the school and the students.

"Alright we need to split up and set up a perimeter!" Renji yelled at them. "We have to form a defensive line and keep them from getting to the school."

"Right," Nel nodded as she scanned the area. "For the moment they should be close to the doorway they made and not spread out too much."

They quickly made plans and rushed out to face the enemy. They quickly moved out as they made their way to the massive doorway as the giant hollows were slowly coming out of it. When they got closer they could feel their presence and the presence of many other hollows. It was like an army of them had come to their doorstep but no one showed any fear. They didn't have that luxury for some of them they were going to fight for their school for others they were here to fight against those in charge. Whatever their reasons they were all going to face an army together. Plus many of them were already veterans in fighting, some had been fighting for over a year, others had seen battle for decades to even a century.

The more veterans ones knew how to face a fight after all. In a moment they were off splitting off into teams to face the coming horde.

The first group that they came across were just regular hollows, they were most likely sent in to gage the enemy strength for the rest of the forces.

"We'll handle these ones," Yukari spoke up as she, Kokoa, Mizore and Chad stayed behind. They rushed into the fight. Chad whose arm changed into the black and red form quickly fired his energy blasts into several of the hollows. Mizore with her ice powers send blades of ice into the masks of the hollows going through the white masks easily as the hollows disappeared into black ash like substance.

Yukari had prepared for this as she chanted one of Rukia's spells, it had taken time to get the magic to work. As a witch she was more attuned to nature and her specialty was in items and card magic. Although the ritual of the spell she could remember what most didn't know about magic was that you had to form the spell in your mind as well. You had to feel it growing and feed it before you unleashed it. Added to the difficulty was using yokai energy to power Kido spells which it wasn't designed for.

Suddenly glowing chains appeared as they wrapped around the hollows with a binding spell that kept them in place.

"Now it's my turn," Kokoa grinned as she turned her bat into a large claymore. She sliced through the hollows faces destroying the mask with it. While training with the shinigami and hunting down hollows she had learned that a sword was her best weapon of choice. Although she preferred more blunt objects it took her time to learn how to use a sword properly.

But she was a quick study with weapons and had plenty of practice with all the shinigami and now Arrancar to train with. The hollows disappeared like the others as she picked up her weapon and looked for more to fight.

The others rushed forward as now the Menos could be seen, there were the more human shaped Adjuchas in front as they were commanding the huge Gillians. If they were going to get through this then they would have to break through them as they still hadn't seen any Arrancar yet, meaning they were most likely behind this huge screen of enemies.

"This might get messy," Renji said to himself seeing all the hollows. He released his sword as it turned into the segmented bladed form. He cried out as he lashed out with his weapon it extended as you could see almost machinery between the blade sections making it extend its form to a huge length. It sliced through a dozen hollows easily enough as with a snap of his wrist the bladed folded back to its original form.

He wasn't the only one to attack, Rukia with her pure white blade as she unleashed a blast of ice freezing many of the hollows in their places. This was followed up by Uryu striking down many more with is Quincy powers as the blue energy 'bow' he used sent torrents of arrows with deadly accuracy, he wasted no movements at all in combat as everything to him was calculated.

The others joined in as well but then suddenly large humanoid forms showed up among them. Although their forms were more human their bodies were different colors they wore full masks that were more like every other hollow. These were the Adjuchas a Menos class that despite their size were actually more powerful than the Gillians.

"Look there are Shinigami here," one of them spoke up.

"We might get a reward if we deal with them," another said as he rushed forward.

This hollow was a hug nine foot tall beast of a creature as he rushed at Rukia, he figured that someone that small wasn't as strong as the rest might be. Rukia held her ground as she waited until he got within only a few feet before she stuck her blade into the ground. Suddenly a large perfect circle almost looking like the a small version of the moon itself had somehow showed up in the ground. She quickly vanished as a column of white light was seen.

When the light faded there was a huge column of ice and the hollow now frozen inside.

"You'll have to do better than that," Rukia smirked there might have been a time she would have been scared to see something like an Adjucha coming down at her but she wasn't the same shinigami who had met Ichigo that first time. She had grown since that night and had fought many tough battles since then.

"You'll pay for that shinigami!" One of them yelled out seeing what had happened to one of their own. Inner Moka stepped forward as one of them looked at her.

"Hey this one smells different is that one of those yokai we were told to get?" One of the Adjucha asked.

"How should I know but she smells delicious!" It roared out charging at the white haired vampire.

Moka only narrowed her eyes as she gathered up her power with a powerful kick she launched herself at the creature showing no fear only a nearly wild fury as she got into battle.

"Know your place!" She cried out and with her powerful legs delivered a kick right to its face. Ever since she started training with the shinigami and even the Arrancar she had slowly been increasing her skills and strength. She had always fought those weaker than her and those battles had always left her feeling unfulfilled. It wasn't a challenge that she wanted to have in a battle but ever since the hollows showed up she had pushed herself for the first time since she could remember.

Her kicks usually could send enemies flying although she did aim to the mask the weak point its head flew back as it took several steps back. She gritted her teeth in frustration calling on more and more of her power. She had trained herself to increase her ability to use her yokai power she felt it pumping through her veins as she sent another kick this time the power behind it you could hear the impact as its head snapped back and now he was sent flying back several feet. She smirked in triumph that felt good to deal that kind of damage to an opponent.

"We can't stand here all day," Harribel spoke up looking at the hollows and cast her eyes up looking at the large Gillians moving forward. She pulled the blade she kept on her back as her fraccion followed suit. "We need to cut our way though."

"I agree," Ichigo swing his massive sword as he fired a getsuga tensho to literally carve a path through them.

"Some of us might have to stay behind," Uryu spoke up taking aim. "We can't let these hollows past us of the others will be over run."

"He's right, damn looks like I'm staying," Renji commented as he had a bankai that he could break out if they needed it. He could help overpower the enemy but he didn't like the ideas of hose Gillians getting closer to the school they could cause massive destruction if they fired of a cero at the moment.

"I want you three to stay here," Harribel ordered her fraccion. "They'll need your help."

"You can count on us," All three of them spoke up as they jumped into their own battles. They were used to fighting together almost as much as fighting against each other. They each took an opponent with blades drawn as they tore into their enemies.

"Ichigo you should go," Rukia told him seeing the surprised look on his face. "We need fighters here we'll catch up once we clear this area up a bit just go already!"

Ichigo nodded as he Grimmjow, Harribel, Orihime, Nel, Moka and Tsukune rushed through the gap that had formed leaving the others behind.

"Let's hope that we can catch up later," Mila spoke up as although she didn't like leaving Harribel's side but they were tasked with something and they wouldn't let her down.

"Then let's just get rid of the small fry in a hurry then," Apacci called out taking on a new opponent.

Back with the first group they were fighting as hard as they could with the regular hollows but every time they beat one another or more would show up. They were getting hard pressed to keep up with the numbers. Yukari was trying to use her magic to slow them down while the others could finish them off. She felt a chill in her spine as she recognized the feeling of a hollow and looked behind her to see that one had snuck up on her. She quickly turned but twisted too fast and stumbled. She tried in vain to get her wand back up and think of a spell quickly but the hollow was coming down on her too quickly.

Then there was a sudden blur as a foot smashed into the side of its head sending it flying into a dozen other hollows.

Yukari blinked up in surprised to find Yoruichi standing over her scanning the area.

"Yoruichi-sensei!" Yukari was happy to see the dark skinned woman.

"Hey there kid, where's Ruby?" Yoruichi looked down at her the girl looked a little worn out but otherwise she looked okay. "Kisuke needs you both to help make the seal more permanent. So if we can lock them all out this battle should go easier without them bringing in more hollows."

"Ruby-san went ahead with the others," she replied.

"Damn looks like we'll have to go and get her," the woman sighed knowing it was never simple she had hoped to find them both together this would only waste some time finding the other girl.

"But I can't leave now they need my help," Yukari knew she might not be the powerhouse like some of others but she had her skills.

"I brought help," Yoruichi smirked down at her. Yukari blinked in confusion before a wolf's howl was heard and another blur entered the battle as many hollows suddenly were shredded by claws. Both of them looked to see that in the center of the destruction was Gin in his truth form of a werewolf. His larger hulking form was covered in fur as his uniform barely could contain itself in some areas.

"Have to admit I found him running the halls all tied up," Yoruichi explained. "It's too bad it's not a full moon I would like to see him at his top speed too."

Yoruichi had been surprised when she learned that the boy's race was a combination of speed and power. He would have fit in well with the Special Forces although it would have been lively that is for sure. Soi Fon wouldn't have liked him for his openly perverted streak, not that she was one to talk she grinned mentally.

"Figured you all could use a hand," Gin grinned out as his large mussel showed all his teeth. "After all I'm an S ranked monster too you know." With that he seemed to vanish as more hollows were torn to pieces.

"Well then I think it's out time to go," Yoruichi picked up Yukari as they suddenly both vanished.

With her flash step speed she quickly covered the battlefield looking for Ruby. Thankfully she had spent long enough with the older witch to get a sense for her. Although it wasn't easy as she would literally kick aside any hollows she came across all the while holding Yukari under her arm. She came to the second group of fighters and although she noticed they were facing a harder group there was more important things to take care of. She seemed to appear out of nowhere as she suddenly stood next to the witch woman.

"Yoruichi-san!?" Ruby had been just about to cast another spell when the woman had suddenly shown up.

"Come on we need you for something else," Yoruichi told her in a no nonsense way.

"Please...not again..." Yukari's eyes were swirls as she felt dizzy. She hadn't moved that fast before everything had been a blur and the sudden stop didn't help her either as she was trying not to throw up on the woman holding her.

"Sorry just suck it up and don't you dare puke on my leg," Yoruichi told the young girl as she quickly grabbed Ruby by the waist and before the other witch could protest they were all gone.

"Where the hell are they going?" Renji demanded seeing it as he sliced through several more hollows.

"Not sure but you can bet it has to be something important," Uyru theorized as he fired more and more blue 'arrows' trying to take down the Gillians. There was a time he would never have thought to take on one of those giants but he had grown a lot since meeting Kurosaki. Although he would never admit it, that day they had met and dueled had opened him up to a new world and how to get stronger for it.

Thousands of arrows pierced the large hollow all over its front sending it to the ground with a huge crash before it started to disappear. He took a breath although he could take out the larger ones it took a lot of energy and he needed a moment to take a breath after each one. Unlike in worlds that were filled with spiritual energy Yokai Academy wasn't and he had to be careful of his energy usage for this battle.

"Yahoo, another big one for you darling," Kurumu gloated as she flew by overhead her long claws slashing through one of the masked faces of an Adjucha as the larger humanoid hollow cried out in pain covering his face. She quickly dodged as it swung blindly at her Uryu took aim as he sent dozens of arrows into its face killing it before the mask could heal or it could see again.

He was surprised by her lately, her powers seemed only to have gotten slightly stronger.

"All that training seems to be paying off your movements have gotten faster," He commented before firing at another target.

"Well it's not just the training," She suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind a hollow picking it up and throwing it aside. "A succubus' powers are linked to their emotions, the deeper their love for their destined one the stronger they become." She winked at him before going back to the fight.

He was surprised by that and also by the fact that did she just hint at the fact that she loved him? He wasn't sure how to take it, he didn't dislike it in fact he might like the idea. He just wasn't used to someone saying that to him. When his grandfather died the only family member that showed any warmth to him had died too, his own father was a cold and isolated man. So Uryu just wasn't used to certain emotions but ever since meeting Kurumu and dating her he found a lot more warmth in his life.

He pushed those thoughts aside, now was not the time for such things he chided himself. They had a fight to win.

Back at the Yokai academy buildings, Kisuke Urahara was on the roof making the final preparations. He had built several pillars on all the buildings in a specific pattern, he had them already made but setting them up had taken too much time in his opinion. He swore that one of these days he was going to invent a device that would allow him more time when he needed it but that was on the list of several dozen other inventions he planned on trying to make. Right after if it was possible to turn toast back into bread.

He felt Yoruichi's arrival behind him after the years they had spent it was easy to feel her presence when she was around. He turned to see that under each arm she had both witches although both looked a little worse for wear. Ruby stumbled to her feet trying to hold onto something solid while Yukari just dropped looking very green. He surmised that Yoruichi had wasted no time in getting here given that most people weren't ready for such high speed travel.

"Good timing I just finished up on my end," He told her and though he tried to smile he couldn't really pull it off. The hollows were getting too close and time was running out. He really wished they had had more time to set up or at least even prepare. He hadn't even run any decent testing, yes the initial ones seemed to work but one this kind of scale anything could happen. He hated running things without the proper checks it made his work feel incomplete.

"Rushed as fast as I could, I was going to help the others but," Looking over her shoulder she let it hang there that she was worried what would happen if a few hollows slipped by. More and more seemed to be coming and sooner or later a few would show up here. She knew that Kisuke could take care of himself he had been a captain as well and she knew him and trusted him more than anyone in life. But this was a very important place to protect and she wasn't sure if the girls would be too busy to properly defend themselves.

"Yes I know what you mean," Urahara had his cane with him as he could feel the hidden sword inside of it. He had a feeling that Benihime would be coming out very soon. Looking to the witches he saw that they had by now were on their feet if a little unsteady.

"Good I need you two to start drawing this," He pulled out a diagram showing them. It was a very intricate design.

"Is that a magic circle seal?" Ruby asked blinking at the design. Magic sometimes required certain items or rituals to help focus the energy and this looked to be one although she didn't recognize it.

Yukari who had a fast knowledge of arcane arts also hadn't seen it before although some parts did look familiar it looked to be a very complex spell woven into the design. She said as much as Urahara smiled brightly, he had always liked Yukari as a fellow genius he respected and praised her intelligence.

"Very good yes I've been working on this for a long time as it took me time to try and figure out a way to help implement yokai power into this. The seal needs more yokai energy to help it keep the hollows out, the small pillars you see will help focus that energy into the 'cracks' that the hollows are using. Basically you'll be filling in those damaged areas so that hollows will never be able to access his place again."

"Now then," he handed them the design. "I'll leave you to it, Yoruichi-san and myself will help guard you and the pillars but please hurry...we might not have much time."

**-Ichigo-**

Ichigo pushed forward charging ahead trying to find the leader of this army and then kick his head in. Close behind him were Moka, Tsukune, Orihime as well as Nel, Harribel and Grimmjow. He could feel a powerful presence ahead as it urged him on. This was the final battle he could feel it deep inside of himself.

They found themselves staring at a huge opening in the forces as four main figures seemed to be slowly walking towards them. Ichigo's eyes widened when he saw Yammy standing there the huge Arrancar had several scars on his body and when their eyes locked the rage in those eyes said everything to Ichigo. After all Ichigo had once cut off one of his arms this time Ichigo promised to go for the head.

"Crap that bald headed idiot is still alive?" Grimmjow growled out not liking this at all. He had never liked Yammy the guy just got on his nerves. He thought the guy had died when the shinigami attacked apparently he should have seen the body himself. Then again he had nearly died that day as well.

"This won't be pleasant," Nel spoke up her voice unusually stern as any humor that was normally in it was gone. She saw Yammy and the other two Arrancar that served the new 'King' of the hollows but her eyes were focused on the hollow they were around. The one that had attacked them now that they were fully healed she could unleash her full power but he still worried her. She wouldn't let her guard down just in case plus with the other two she wasn't sure of their full abilities either.

"So this is where you went," Demonio spoke up grinning at them showing off his sharp fangs as he looked at the Arrancar with the group in front of him. "I had been wondering where you ran off to, I planned to hunt you all down and make examples out of you later but now you've saved me time. And what's this, a shinigami too."

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki."

"I didn't ask for your name boy although aren't you the little human hybrid that beat Aizen? Well I have to say I'm kind of disappointed from the stories I heard I expected someone a little bigger." He mocked before his eyes locked onto Moka's and for a moment he froze before a large smile grew on his lips.

"Oh this must be fate a vampire here and not just any vampire I think," He looked her over those red eyes and the fangs she had but it was her power that he could feel. It was calling to him as long forgotten memories an echo of his past seemed to awaken for a split second and then it was gone. He didn't remember his life like all other hollows but every now and then he got split second moments like that. He knew he wasn't a normal hollow that when he had been alive he hadn't been human.

"You're eyes," Moka looked at his eyes and knew them right away as she had seen those eyes all her life. The red slit eyes of his and his own fangs she couldn't believe what she was seeing, she remembered how Rukia explained that mostly Yokai when they died instantly reincarnated and only a few ever ended up in Soul Society. But if a few only a few had gone to Soul Society who was to say that the opposite couldn't be true that what would happen to a Yokai that died and hadn't moved on.

A Yokai that had stayed after they had died and degenerated into a hollow, what would happen to that soul after it had transformed? Looking at the hollow in front of her she felt she saw her answer and she knew she was right just looking at him and she could tell right away.

"You're a vampire!"Even though she said it she couldn't believe the words that came out of her mouth.

"Once," Demonio told her, "But I've gone beyond a simple vampire, I'm more than a vampire and more than a hollow. I am something new and once I fill myself with yokai spirit I'll finally be whole again. Have you ever thought what would happen to a hollow that could fill its emptiness? I hunger all the time and it took me a very long time to figure out how to finally stave off my hunger, I needed feed on a very special source. Human souls and hollows couldn't fill it but then one day it happened."

"I had a split second memory of my life before death and I slowly began to piece everything together what I was in life and what I need in death. So now that I got all that boring explanation out of the way I can think of no other meal worthy for myself than another vampire."

Moka narrowed her eyes, "I will not be some easy prey for you."

"Are you done I want to destroy them!" Yammy roared out he had kept his mouth shut only so long as he could take it. Just seeing the traitors there and above them Ichigo made his blood boil. He wanted to let loose and go on a rampage he had been in that stupid lab for who knew how long and all he could think about was revenge.

"Fine you can deal with the leftovers but the silver haired one is mine," Demonio told him but suddenly brought his sword up just as Ichigo's sword nearly came down on his head. He looked up annoyed at the substitute Shinigami. "I have no time to deal with you boy."

"Too bad because you'll have to make time," Ichigo told him. "Getsuga Tensho!"

A massive blue energy waved came out of Ichigo's sword as they were locked in combat there was a blinding light with a huge impact but when the light faded and the dust settled he stood there a few feet back looking down at his chest to see a small line.

He had just managed to put up a defense before that attack landed but he looked up at Ichigo with rage filled eyes. This brat dared not only attack him but also marked his body. He gritted his teeth as his hand gripped his sword tightly.

"You'll pay for that boy. Change of plans, the rest of you deal with them, leave the girl alive while I deal with this annoyance," He looked at the rest of the hollows. "The rest of you get going! Keep pressing the attack and feed on the Yokai you find and their power will grant you new strength just as I promised you!"

The rest of the hollows didn't need to be told twice as they went on the Arrancar left looked at the others as Yammy took a step forward.

"This is going to be fun," Yammy charged forward with the other two not far behind.

"This should be fun," Demitri grinned heading towards Grimmjow.

Demetrio looked at Tsukune, Moka and Orihime, "I guess I'll take these three as I doubt that they will pose much of a challenge."

**Next up Chapter 49: Battlegrounds**


	49. Battlegrounds

**Bleached Vampire**

**Chapter 49: Battlegrounds**

Ichigo felt his blade against this leader of theirs blocked Ichigo's blade with his own. Ichigo could feel the strength in the blade, the grip holding it and the arm along with it. Demonio pushed back as Ichigo felt himself fly back from the force. This enemy was strong he could tell from just that one movements from all his experiences in battle he could tell this wouldn't be an easy fight.

But then again it wasn't like that would change his decision to fight, he had kept going up against those stronger than him all the time. Ichigo knew that he couldn't beat him however if he only used his shikai. So he struck out his sword as he called out bankai as he unleashed the power of his sword.

Armed with his bankai Ichigo rushed forward with his enhanced speed bringing down his weapon but Ichigo was shocked when the leader just stood there not even going into any kind of defensive or offensive stance. Almost like he didn't consider Ichigo a threat at all this made something inside of Ichigo scream out that something was wrong. He tried to stop his blade but it was too late as it came down the hollow simply caught it with his hand. Ichigo tried to rip it out of his grasp but he couldn't get it free.

"I think you've entertained me enough child," he told Ichigo as he swept his sword towards Ichigo.

The young shinigami saw the blade coming and tried a desperate move he kicked out with his leg as the hollow's chest as that was able to pull himself free but he felt the blade slide part of his upper body. He saw the cut on his upper body going to his shoulder it hurt but he had been hurt a lot more but looking back at their leader he knew that he needed more power still.

"Enough of this," Demonio stretched out a hand as a red ball of energy formed there on his finger tips growing as Ichigo knew the man was creating cero blast. He formed and fired it so quickly that Ichigo didn't have time to dodge it.

There was an explosion where Ichigo had stood the dirt and dust had shoot up obscuring him from view from everyone. Demonio for a moment believed that he had got the boy but he felt a giant surge in spiritual power. As the dust settled he saw that the boy looked slightly singed but there sitting on his face was a black and white hollow mask.

"So it's true you do have our powers," Demonio had heard all the stories about those that had come to dethrone Aizen. One of the more interesting ones had been about a shinigami with the powers of a hollow. He had meant to look into this after he had sated his hunger but it looked like he had just found what he had heard about. "Today must me my lucky day."

"We'll see about that," Ichigo told him his voice having a strange echo effect with the mask on as he speed forward with blinding speed. Demonio just barely got his sword up in time as he felt the impact now it was his time to be pushed back from the blow of Ichigo's sword.

"Let's try this again," Ichigo told him as the battled started up again.

Harribel and Nel soon found themselves facing a grinning Yammy as he worked his shoulder he still felt some pains from where he had been put back together but he had rested long enough. Looking at the three in front of him he couldn't wait to bound them into the ground. He had never liked any of them and the new leader offered him even more power, with that he would crush all those he wanted revenge on, especially those two shinigami that had left him for dead after his humiliating defeat.

"I've been looking forward to a fight for a long time," Yammy told them. "I'm going to enjoy this."

"We should deal with him quickly," Harribel whispered to Nel. "We can't let this drag on."

"I agree," Both of them were Third Espada but if Yammy released his form his true power as the Zero Espada would be unleashed and that was something neither of them wanted. Both women rushed forward with blades drawn as Yammy eagerly charged forward as well. He opened his mouth when they were nice and close as he fired a cero at nearly point blank range. It surprised both women as the explosion sent them back.

"Now this is going to be fun," Yammy exclaimed as he flexed his hands eager for a good fight. He had been cooped up for too long and this was the first real fight he had since he had been healed up. Plus now he was fighting against two former Espada this was going to be a fun fight for him.

"I'm going to enjoy beating you trash." Yammy grinned.

Harribel narrowed her eyes, given the size of Yammy she had to guess that he had stored up a lot of power as his size increased when he was able to store up enough power. It was the downside to his ability to release his form, he could only do it when he had enough power stored up by just eating or sleeping. The more active he was the harder it was for him to store his power.

Plus his power grew from his rage and she could only image the kind of rage he must have bottled up inside of himself after all this time.

Harribel narrowed her eyes as she knew that they didn't have much time, "Sempai I'll go high."

"Got it," Nel knew what she had planned as against they rushed forward but this time they split up as Harribel jumped up as Nel went low coming at Yammy from two different directions.

For a moment he didn't know where to attack first or if he should defend himself. He quickly put up his massive tree trunk of an arm as Harribel's sword came down most likely going for his head. The sword dug into his flesh as he cried out but then again as he felt Nel's blade going into his side.

He roared in anger as swung at Nel but she quickly moved away as did Harribel. They didn't stop as they quickly attacked again and again slashing at his huge form he was always one step behind them. They kept trying to go for killing blows but he prevented them from doing that, either preventing it from blocking the blades or dodging them. They were too fast for him and all the cuts were only making him angrier as the battle grew on.

Finally he had enough he suddenly roared out, "I'm going to smash you two pieces of trash into dust!" He roared out again as he started to glow.

"Damn it he's changing!" Harribel knew that they had missed their widow. "Senpai we have to go all out or else he really will crush us."

"Okay then," Nel had never seen Yammy in his true form but she had heard about it. She unleashed her form of that of a centaur with a long lance. Harribel's true released form wasn't much of a change as now she was wearing a very revealing armored bikini style stop and skirt but her sword was now huge and looked like a shark fin.

They watched as Yammy's form grew to that of a giant monster, the ten on his arm change to that of a zero his true number of the Espada. All the damage he had taken was healed over as his lower half grew out and many short legs grew out making his lower half looked like some monstrous caterpillar. Large metal like studs grew out his back and forearms. The final part was a massive tail that grew out at the end of his body. He was so huge that both women could fit into the palm of one of his hands now.

Not long before this all happened there were other fights going on in the same area. One of them was between another Espada and another former member of the Espada. Grimmjow was facing Demitri as the two stared at each other. "Great I get the small fry." He was not impressed with Demitri, the man may have once been one of the Espada but he had been kicked out long ago.

"I'll make you eat those words," The Arrancar rushed forward to attack only to have Grimmjow effortlessly just move aside. "Pathetic."

This only angered Demitri more as he attacked again and again but Grimmjow was not impressed. The hollow in front of him might have been an Espada once but he had been quickly removed when someone more powerful had taken his place. The Privarons were more powerful than the normal Arrancars or fraccions but they were still pale comparisons to those who were still in the Espada.

With a backhand attack he knocked the Arrancar away with a bored expression on his face.

Demitri slowly got up wiping his mouth that had a small trail of blood. He didn't like others looking down on him and he would show this little upstart his true power.

"Protect me la armadura!" He cried out as the mask shard around his neck glowed as his form got slightly bigger and armor plating soon covered his entire body making him look like a huge hulking armored beat with large oversized arms like a gorilla. His head was covered in a helmet with only a slit for the eyes and another going down making a cross.

"Now let's see you deal with me now," Demitri yelled out as his massive fist slammed into the ground. Narrowly missing Grimmjow as he shattered the ground where he had just been. Grimmjow gritted his teeth that had been too close a call for him as that kind of power would have hurt. He pulled out his sword as he charged forward, he figured that in that form he was slow.

Grimmjow's blade bounced off the armored hide as the Arrancar backhanded him this time as Grimmjow was sent flying.

"What's the matter you were acting so confident before," he teased Grimmjow.

Grimmjow picked himself up he wasn't going to take that kind of jab at his pride without an answer. He quickly formed a cero and fired it at Demitri but instead of an explosion the armor just absorbed the energy. He was left with a dumbfounded expression as his enemy laughed.

"My armor protects me from all damage, no blade can pierce me and even a cero I can absorb along with any other attack make from spirit particles. It was a mistake of Aizen to throw me out of the Espada, I'm Demitri the Invincible!"

Grimmjow knew that if he really was invincible then Aizen wouldn't have taken him out of the Espada. If that armor could stop any attack then he would still hold a single digit number to Grimmjow that meant that Aizen saw a fatal flaw some kind of weakness or weak spot.

'_Wait...weak spot,'_ He thought to himself and with just one look he figured it out. It was very simple but apparently Demitri overlooked a simple flaw that was as plain as his own face. Grimmjow wasted no time in charging forward he could release his own sword but he didn't need to with this kind of enemy it would be beneath him as he could kill him without using his full power.

Demitri tried to punch him but Grimmjow ducked it and suddenly came up and swiped his sword along the exposed slit taking out the hollows eyes. Demitri shrieked in rage and pain as his hands went to his bloody face blinded.

"I'll kill you! I'll kill you for that Grimmjow!" He bellowed out as with one hand he swung wildly trying to find him. Grimmjow remained silent as he waited for the moment to strike, he waited until Demitri turned just the right way and then he struck. Grimmjow thrust forward with his blade under the hand and into his face burying the blade into the skull. Demitri made a choking noise before Grimmjow pulled back as the massive man fell to his knees and then face first as his body twitched.

"That's why Aizen threw your ass out," Grimmjow told him but then a massive power release caught his attention as Yammy had released his form. "Damn it, those women can't do anything right!"

He quickly released his blade form as his body was quickly covered in slim armor, his legs formed into more cat like as he grew out a mane of blue hair. Unlike Demitri he would need all his power to take on Yammy in that form as he rushed over to the other fight.

Not long before there was another fight in this area going on and that was between Moka, Tsukune and Orihime who was dealing with the last Arrancar among the group attacking. They were facing the tall and slim Arrancar with a mask piece covering one of his eyes this was the Arrancar scientist Demetrio Luxanar.

Demetrio knew that among the Arrancar he wasn't the strongest in fact he was the weakest but if push came to shove then he did have an ace up his sleeve. Moka was the first to act as she used her powerful legs to rush forward not showing any fear or hesitation. She kicked out with enough force that when Demetrio dodged her kick he could feel the force of it rushing by his face. He hadn't expected her strength to be by that level but then again he had no real data to work with on yokai.

Tsukune charge up next only a few steps behind her so when Demitri dodged he moved right into Tsukune's path as he punched out to the hollow's back. Demitri hadn't expected the blow and was surprised by the damage he felt from it. He twisted to attack him but suddenly a glowing energy shield. He looked over to see Orihime with her hand out with a slight glow around her hand.

'_So that's their game,'_ He had figured out their strategy already. One of them would attack, then the other would take advantage of the moment of weakness he would show when avoiding the attack of the first. Any counter attack would then be instantly blocked by the girl with the wings. He wasn't the smartest among them for nothing, in the span of a few moments he had already analysed their plan and although it was a good one there was a flaw in it.

He jumped back as he slowly pulled out his sword, "I must admit your strengths and tactics were above my expectations I didn't think I would have to go all out but then strength has never been my strong point."

Moka stood there narrowing her eyes as studied him. "Then fight me at your fullest because if I were to win because you were holding back I couldn't call it a 'win', my pride wouldn't allow it."

"Admirable if foolish," Demitri completely freed his blade. "The most logical course would be to attack when you have the greatest advantage. Well when you lose don't cry over it later."

That last comment only angered Moka as her eye twitched. "You'll pay for that remark."

"See the world El Ojo," Demitri spoke as he changed. There wasn't much of a change other than he looked slightly longer, his limbs took on a thinner and longer look to them as his body was encased in a slim forming white armor that didn't look very thick. The part where his mask had covered was now a black orb. "Now let's try this again shall we?"

Moka cast a quick look to Tsukune who noticed it and went first this time so that he wouldn't predict their attack as being the same. Again Demitri dodged as Moka went for his blind spot but he suddenly shifted in the last moment as he kick missed him. Moka didn't know how he knew where her kick was going as there was no way for him to see it.

Demitri went to counter attack with his long limbs, Orihime put up a shield where he was going to strike but he suddenly was able to switch his attack. The punch was stopped short as he jumped over her shield with a flip as his leg came down. Moka's arm came up as she took the shot, she had been hit harder by the others in training but it was pretty close in power. He really wasn't all that good when it came to strength apparently but something odd was going on here but she couldn't place it just yet.

Then he suddenly kicked behind him catching Tsukune in the chest, she hadn't even seen him and she was facing in that direction how had he had seen him?

"Ah oh no," Orihime tried to encase him in one of her energy barriers but he suddenly jumped out of the way as the barrier came into existence just a second too late. "W-wait what?"

"How is he doing this?" Moka asked out loud as their teamwork was now in shambles. If they couldn't get back into their flow this battle would be very troubling for them.

"It's like he knows what we're thinking or something," Tsukune said looking at the situation.

"Very good," Demitri grinned at them. "You were close but this eye of mine allows me to see into the future. I can see what you plan on doing before you even know it, so no matter what you three do I'll know what it is and how to evade it."

"You can't be able to predict everything," Moka told him as she launched a slew of attacks.

"High kick, mid kick, back hand, knee, high kick to my chin followed by a short turn and back kick," Demitri told her as the attacks happened just as he said it and he evaded every single one of them.

"Crap he was telling the truth about being able to see the future," Tsukune was at a loss on how to deal with this.

Suddenly Demitri stiffened as he saw something. "Well looks like things are about to get interesting." He turned to the west as he was expecting something. Then suddenly the huge power increase as Yammy's form could now be seen as he grew into a huge monster of a form.

"This isn't good," Tsukune said looking at the massive form hoping the others could handle things.

**-First Group-**

Kokoa slashed through yet another hollow as it disappeared with a dying cry. She was covered in sweat but she refused to slow down. She lifted her bat now turned into a large claymore again. There never seemed to be an end to it all, every time she cut down one hollow one or more would show up. Her arms even with her vampiric strength and stamina were starting to tire.

Casting a quick look to her side she saw the two white clad Arrancar girls Loly and Menoly holding their own. The two of them showed that they had a lot of experience of working together they covered each other's backs as they easily dealt with the hollows.

They never hesitated in what they were doing it was something she wondered about, although these Arrancar were on their side technically they didn't seem to have any hesitation in fighting other hollows. But Kokoa guessed it was the same for them as it was for her and the rest of the vampire race. She remembered those powerful families that wouldn't hesitate to stump on those on the way up or to keep their positions. It was one of the reasons for her driving force to get stronger as well as being able to fight on equal terms with her sister Moka.

For hollows it seemed that survival of the fittest was their way, if you weren't strong enough then you deserved to get what you got apparently.

Although Yukari had been taken from them by Yoruichi at least Gin was helping out maybe even doing better. The perverted were-wolf fought with the savagery and speed that was befitting the legends of his kind. It was no small wonder that he was an S Class monster as well.

Another team that was working well was Mizore and Chad, the ice maiden's powers over ice was a far more graceful than Chad whose battles seemed to be more power based. She would throw out ice kunai or encase hollows in ice and Chad would follow up with one of his arms smashing through them. Yet despite all this Kokoa wasn't sure if they were winning or not there were just too many for her to tell.

That was when it happened a huge power level came washing over her as it nearly knocked her on her ass as she looked with wide eyes in the direction of it. Everyone noticed it as there in the distance a huge form rose up with a roar.

"The hell is that!?" Kokoa yelled out.

"Crap...it's Yammy," Loly looked on with fear which was well founded. That man was a monster even before he released his full power in that form he was a titan and nearly unstoppable. Menoly also looked on in fear the two of them remembered the last run in with that Espada and neither were too keen on another fight. They didn't stand a chance before and now they could only hope that the others could take him down.

"Watch out!" Gin yelled out to Kokoa.

The young vampire girl turned to see a hollow's mouth bearing down at her, she tried to lift her sword but she knew she wouldn't get it up in time as everything seemed to slow down slightly. But before the huge mouth could bit her a furry blur suddenly came in front of her vision as Gin's claws slashed into the masked face of the hollow knocking it away.

"Be a bit more careful next time," He said playfully to her. "You can't ignore what's around you like that or else your big sister might end up crying over you."

Kokoa blushed in both anger and in embarrassment for the save. "I know that I don't have to be told that by someone like you!" She yelled at him trying to sound tough. He only grinned at her with a chuckled before going back into combat.

Now Kokoa was furious, she swung her weapon with newfound strength. She couldn't believe that she not only let a hollow get the drop on her but had to have the perverted wolf of all people save her. She was not going to let this go as she took out her anger on her enemies.

**-Second Group-**

Renji, Rukia, Mila Rose, Sung-Sun, Apacci, Uryu, Kurumu

The second group wasn't fairing much better as they had to deal with the Menos that were getting closer to the school. The huge ones were easy to spot but the smaller Adjuchas were a bigger problem they were more human shaped and somehow even more powerful than the towering Gillians. Worse was that they were intelligent fighters so it was taking everything they had to just keep them from getting past.

Rukia was already using her ice abilities to either freeze solid or corral them to others, Kurumu was flying about as fast as her wings would take her. She flew in front of the Gillians to get their attention and lead them away from the school while trying to dodge their massive hands as they tried to grab her. Uryu was doing his best with his arrows striking down as many enemies as he could or making them keep their distance.

Harribel's fraccion were already hip deep among the Adjuchas that were commanding the Gillians hoping to take them out so that the mindless Gillians would be easier to deal with. Renji was using his sword's ability to extend to force the enemy back but to him it was like they were trying to push back a wave. The more they dug in the more they were sliding back and smaller hollows kept getting through their formations.

That's when they too noticed that Yammy had changed and the powers over in front of them where the rest of them had rushed off to was getting to insane levels.

"Damn it we can't hold back anything anymore!" Renji called out to them all. This fight was starting to reach crazy levels and to him that said it was time to go all out or nothing. "We're going to have to give it everything we got so everyone give me some room!"

Renji linked his power with his zanpakuto as their combined powers unleashed. There was a red light as his sword became a huge bamboo snake creature and pink fur was draped over his shoulders. "Go Hihio Zabimaru."

With a flip of his arm he sent the giant creation forward as it roared out. The sections glowed red as its mouth opened and a large red beam of energy shot out hitting the Gillians in their giant faces taking them out. Renji wasn't going to play around he was going to take out all of the big ones as quickly as possible. Then he could focus more on the smaller ones but for now he would let the others deal with that as he charged.

Before Renji had been with the Sixth Division he had been part of the Eleventh, the front line combat division that was known for its fighting strength. Under Captain Kenpachi, Renji had learned how to harness his wild nature into a truly destructive force. He didn't much time to do that as he used to but in moments like these he felt the old him showing up. The old Renji that used to run wild with his fellow members of the Eleventh was coming out and he was going to fight with a grin on his face and a battle cry in his heart.

"Well we're not going to fall behind a shinigami," Mila Rose challenged the others with her seeing Renji going all out.

"Got that right," Apacci took out her sword as the other two followed suit. They freed their swords as they released their forms.

Apacci's clothing disappeared as she grew brown fur over the entire body and antlers grew out of her forehead. Sung-Sun's lower body become that of a large white snake and finally Mila Rose her clothing became armor as a large mane of yellow hair grew out of her head.

"Hey do you think we should bring 'him' out?" Apacci asked them.

"Best not," Sung-Sun answered, "You know how hard he is to control and we can't let him run wild here."

"Well nothing is stopping us from going wild then," Mila Rose grinned as she rushed off to go after the other hollows the other two following suit.

**-School Rooftop-**

Urahara was in the middle of some very complex mental math as he stood watch over the girls. He had tried to give them what they needed but he had wished they had more time for them to prepare. The girls were currently face each other on opposite ends of a circle, inside that circle were many lines and symbols. The two were linking their yokai witch powers in harmony with each other as they started chanting a mixture of kido and spell crafting words of power.

That last part had kept Urahara up several nights just trying to get that part working. If he wasn't a genius something like that would have taken months if not years. But this was a very delicate time and nothing could get in their way the only problem was that hollows were coming there were just too many as they were starting to swarm this position.

"Yoruichi-san I'm going to need you to run interference," Kisuke told her as he processed the situation.

She gave him a quick look and was about to ask if he was certain but she stopped herself. He never said anything unless he was sure of himself. Looking at the hollows coming they were only the small fry but there were a lot of them. She may be the goddess of the flash step but even she had limits.

"Alright I'll be back soon." She told him.

He smiled at her with a nod, "have fun."

"Always do," she vanished as she moved at high speed. She was going to have to pull out all the stops to try and take out as many as she could.

Kisuke watched her leave he knew that she would run interference as best she could but with these numbers there would be those that would get through. This was a dangerous point for this to happen as well. The girls were already starting the spell and they couldn't stop not for anything or else they would have to start all over and he felt they didn't have time to restart it.

This was their only chance as he pulled out his sword and unleashed its shikai. The problem being was that he couldn't go all out, the girls weren't used to a captain level power in combat, of course he knew he was a little 'out of shape' than he used to be in his prime. He also had to be careful of the girls, one wrong mistake and they could get hurt.

He waited as he felt the presence of hollows, with the girls using their yokai energy they had become beacons for the hollows to sense and attack. He took a calming breath as he relaxed his body to allow it to move more fluidly when the time was right. People always remembered him as the leader of the Twelfth Division, the creator of the scientific branch of the Gotei 13 but many forgot his origins. That he had risen in the ranks of the Second Division and had been part of the Stealth Force, the same group that Yoruichi had led.

The hollows came and in fluid movements he was already there striking them down with graceful slashes. He couldn't risk putting out too much power although he was a little out of practice in battle he still held the power of a captain. His power could interrupt the girls even crush them under the weight of it. He did everything he could to keep the hollows back but suddenly one rushed by him.

He tried to slash at it but another knocked him from behind causing him to miss. He twisted the sword in a reverse grip and stabbed behind him to take out the hollow that had attacked from behind out of reflex but now he knew he wouldn't be able to make it in time, it was going straight for Yukari and worse she could see it coming.

Despite the fact the young witch was watching the hollow come down at her she didn't stop the spell was too important but they weren't finished and there wasn't enough time yet still she kept her ground as the fear in her heart told her to run she stayed. She watched as the beast was close now but before it had a chance to attack a large tiger slammed into it. It was twice the size of a normal tiger as it clawed and bit into the hollow as it screamed out in rage and pain.

Yukari wasn't sure what had happened before a familiar voice got her attention.

"Well that was close, it's a good thing I came to check on things," this came from the young Chinese boy Fong Fong who was now holding a sword made of coins in one hand as he was in a fighting stance. "Urahara-sensei I take it they're doing something important?"

Urahara only grinned at the boy this was unexpected even by his calculations but then again he always did like the X factor since it could always play in your favor. "Yes just keep them off the girls until they are done."

"No problem I'll help out."

"Interesting summon by the way," Urahara told him as he starting fighting with another hollow.

"Yes I thought it would be helpful," Fong Fong however sweat dropped as he had meant to call on a dragon and got a tiger instead. Well it was helpful plus this made him seem more cool at any rate. He danced around the hollows as he used his sword skills which were very impressive to Urahara as he studied the boy while he fought. The boy had obviously been trained in some kind of martial arts by a master and he had very good skills in that.

"So many interesting people come to this school," Urahara smiled to himself as they both battled now to keep the hollows from touching Ruby or Yukari.

**Next up Chapter 50: Vampiro**


End file.
